Crazy Life In Japan
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa es una joven norteamericana que viaja a Japón por una beca de la Universidad para vivir durante un año entero allí... pero al llegar a allí se encuentra con que todo es completamente diferente a su estilo de vida habitual...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… antes que nada, hola y encantada de leeros y estar aquí, me estreno como escritora en esta página y espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias…**

**Espero que esta historia tenga buena acogida y si hay algún error terrible o alguna incoherencia a lo largo de ella no dudéis en comunicármelo, ya que como todos soy humana y además especialmente despistada xD**

**Antes que nada, recordar que Digimon y todo lo relacionado con ello no me pertenece y esto solo lo hago para divertirme y sé que debería hacer algo más provechoso como estudiar…**

**Creo que eso es todo, no aburro más y comienzo…**

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿BIENVENIDA A JAPÓN?

Por fin había llegado el gran día y no sabía si reír o llorar. Llevaba tiempo soñando con ese tan ansiado viaje, preparando las cosas una y otra vez, metiendo y sacando las cosas de la maleta sin parar… y ahora, no sabía si quería dar ese paso…

Mimi Tachikawa se cogió de los pelos en un intento vano de calmar la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir e intentaba pensar con claridad. Sí, se iba a ir de Nueva York ese mismo día hacia Japón durante un año entero gracias a una beca de la Universidad, no iba a ver a sus padres y a sus seres queridos en mucho tiempo y además Japón se encontraba al otro lado del mundo…

La joven sintió otra vez un agujero en el estómago al pensar en todas esas cosas y sintió el impulso de echarse a llorar de forma histérica, era la primera vez que se marchaba de su casa tanto tiempo y ahora no se sentía preparada para ello. Pensó con rabia en el momento que decidió solicitar aquella beca de estudios en el extranjero y se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? Ahora estaba sufriendo terriblemente y no quería ir.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación distrayéndola un momento de su angustia, abrió la puerta su padre que la estaba sonriendo ampliamente, pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la tristeza que realmente sentía y eso la hizo sentirse peor:

- ¿Estás preparada, Mimi?- le preguntó su padre sentándose al lado suyo en su cama.

- Sí… solo queda marcharnos al aeropuerto…- contestó ella sin ningún entusiasmo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó él.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo ella intentando sonar más natural.

- No te preocupes Mimi, seguro que todo va a salir bien- dijo su padre con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro- conectarás enseguida con tus compañeras de piso y seguro que harás muchos amigos, sé que tú eres muy sociable y encantadora.

Abrazó a su padre con fuerza, notó cómo volvía a recobrar el entusiasmo y las ganas de enfrentarse a esa nueva etapa en su vida, el miedo iba retrocediendo dando paso a una alegría muy grande. Su padre notó ese cambio con ese abrazo y le dijo:

- Tu madre y yo vamos bajando tus maletas y te esperamos en el coche, pero no tardes.

Ella asintió y él entonces abandonó su habitación. Mimi se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su acomodador, se contempló en el espejo por un segundo y agradeció no haberse puesto a llorar, no quería estropear su trabajo de la mañana maquillándose. Vio que su precioso pelo castaño liso caía sobre sus hombros sin enredos ni imperfecciones y sus ojos marrones le devolvían una mirada de emoción y nerviosismo.

Se sonrió a sí misma y tomó las últimas cosas que debía de coger. Ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir con el abrigo en la mano cuando se fijo en una foto que tenía en su armario. Era una foto de ella con un chico rubio muy atractivo, sonrió al verla, eran ella y Michael, su novio desde hacía dos años. Tomó la foto y la guardó en su cartera con cuidado, no pensaba marcharse sin algo que le recordara.

Por fin se reunió con sus padres en el coche y se alejaron de allí, Mimi vio cómo su casa se alejaba lentamente hasta perderse de vista tras doblar la esquina, dio un suspiro, no sabía cuándo volvería a su casa otra vez.

Oyó de repente el débil gimoteo de su madre y frunció el ceño, llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana llorando a lágrima viva o soltando gemiditos de angustia y la ponía nerviosa. Se paró a pensar en la de veces que podría haber ido más sitios y haber hecho más cosas pero por culpa de la sobreprotección de su madre nunca lo había podido hacer, ya solo recordó cómo se tomó lo de vivir un año en Japón y sintió que empezaba a hervirle la sangre, ya tenía 20 años y tenía suficiente edad para poder valerse por sí misma…

Llegaron al aeropuerto al fin con tres horas de antelación y una vez sacaron las maletas se dirigieron a la entrada de la terminal y una vez dentro, para su sorpresa se encontraban sus amigas y Michael, Mimi no se lo podía creer y corrió a abrazarles:

- Pero si me despedí ayer de vosotros, ¿cómo es que habéis venido hasta aquí?

- Fue una despedida muy corta pensando que nos veremos dentro de un año…- dijo Stacey su mejor amiga- y te hemos traído esto.

Le entregaron un cuaderno y ella lo abrió, para su sorpresa vio que habían pegado un montón de fotos de ellos desde que se conocían acompañadas de un montón de dedicatorias y frases, Mimi las miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las abrazó con fuerza:

- ¡Os voy a echar mucho de menos!

Ellas también lloraron juntas como ella y la abrazaron entre todas más fuerte delante de todos los pasajeros que iban y venían a su alrededor.

- ¡Chicas! Siento interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, pero necesito hablar con Mimi a solas- dijo Michael de repente.

Las chicas se separaron de ella y la dejaron marchar con él, Mimi siguió a su novio hasta un lugar más apartado y él entonces le dijo:

- Mimi… no sé cómo decirte esto… pero te voy a extrañar muchísimo… no sé si podré estar sin ti tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé, cariño- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla- pero es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar… te escribiré todos los días y te llamaré siempre que pueda…

- Si lo entiendo, pero aún así…- Michael entonces tomó de su cuello el colgante que le habían regalado cuando cumplió 18 años y se lo entregó a Mimi- toma, ten esto para cuando te sientas mal, te puedas acordar de mí…

Mimi lo cogió incrédula, Michael estaba muy apegado a ese colgante y sabía lo mucho que significaba para él, así que se lo puso y le dijo:

- Tranquilo… siempre lo llevaré conmigo.

Tras eso, se fundieron en un largo beso lleno de sentimiento y cariño, Mimi notó cómo las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos cerrados y decidió cortar ese beso antes de hacerle sufrir a él también.

Michael lo entendió y no insistió más, tomó de la mano a su novia y volvieron a acercarse al grupo que les esperaban. A partir de allí, Michael y sus amigas no podrían acompañarla más y al mirarles por última vez en mucho tiempo sintió otra vez ese ya característico vacío en el estómago.

Entonces su padre la tomó del brazo sacándola de su mutismo y le dijo:

- Es hora de entrar, se está haciendo tarde.

Ella asintió y le dio un último abrazo a sus amigas y a Michael, con éste último su abrazo duró mucho más y más fuerte, le echaría mucho de menos.

Mientras ella hablaba con Michael, sus padres habían facturado su equipaje y ya le tendían su billete. Era el momento de pasar al otro lado y ya debía de hacerlo por fin sola. Miró a sus padres. Su madre empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada como solía hacer cada vez que tenía que despedirse de su hija o su marido, y su padre la miraba con un gesto de resignación en el rostro.

Los abrazó con fuerza a ambos y notó cómo su madre hipaba silenciosamente intentando disimular el llanto en público. Sonrió ligeramente, ella nunca cambiaría aunque lo intentase. Una vez se separó de ellos, no sabían que decirse, era una situación muy incómoda y los tres evitaban mirarse:

- Bueno… creo que ya debo cruzar el control, si no, se hará tarde.

- Cuídate hija- dijo su padre tomando a su mujer por los hombros para intentar consolarla y tomó con su mano libre la derecha de su única hija- y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros aunque estés al otro lado del mundo.

Mimi se rio por el comentario y abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Miró por última vez a sus queridas amigas y al amor de su vida y ya por fin avanzó hacia delante sin volver a mirar atrás porque sabría lo que pasaría, sabía que si volvía la vista solo un momento más no podría seguir caminando…

Tras casi 12 horas de insufrible viaje cargado de nervios e incertidumbre, Mimi había llegado al fin al aeropuerto de Tokio. Con resignación, siguió al resto de pasajeros a la salida del avión para llegar a la terminal.

Se sentía muy cansada y pudo ver que ya era de noche, consultó el reloj del aeropuerto y cambió la hora del suyo enseguida. Ya no se encontraba en Estados Unidos. Se puso a recordar que tenía que hacer en ese momento y recordó que un representante de la agencia que contrató para que le ayudaran a encontrar alojamiento y a instalarse en el país estaría esperándola a la salida de la terminal, así que se quedó más tranquila.

Pasó los últimos controles y tras obtener su visado recogió sus maletas y se aproximó a la salida. Pudo ver que allí múltiples personas esperaban al otro lado y se dispuso a buscar el cartel que en teoría llevaría el representante para que pudiera reconocerle.

Por suerte, lo halló rápidamente y se acercó a él, era un hombre japonés vestido con traje y corbata y llevaba consigo un cartel de la agencia. Mimi sonrió, las cosas estaban yendo bien de momento.

- ¿Señorita Tachikawa?- le preguntó aquel hombre en japonés.

- Sí soy yo- contestó ella.

- Acompáñeme, por favor. La llevaremos a su nueva casa.

Siguió a aquel hombre hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo del aeropuerto. Mientras caminaba empezó a fijarse en todo a su alrededor, había muchísimos carteles publicitarios con luminosos colores y escritos en japonés, ella comenzó a leerlos con bastante facilidad, cosa de la que se alegraba así su vida sería mucho más fácil.

Subió al coche en el asiento trasero y saludó al conductor de la empresa, una vez todos subieron, el coche arrancó y se alejaron de allí.

Por el camino, Mimi no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla intentando recordar cada último detalle de los lugares por los que pasaba, pero le resultó imposible, tanta luz y bullicio le hacían sentirse mareada. Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se acomodó en el asiento, estaba deseando llegar al lugar que a partir de ese momento sería su hogar durante un año y tenía muchas ganas de conocer a sus compañeras de piso, esperaba que fueran más o menos como ella y pudieran congeniar enseguida.

El coche paró frente a un edificio de viviendas bastante luminoso y no demasiado viejo para su alivio. Bajó del coche solo con su equipaje de mano y su abrigo en la mano y los dos agentes le ayudaron a bajar sus maletas. Una vez todo estaba junto a ella, uno de ellos le indicó:

- Sígame por favor, aún tenemos que tomar el ascensor.

Mimi obedeció y tomando una de las maletas avanzó siguiendo al hombre que ya llevaba su otra maleta, Se internaron en el edificio, que era muy luminoso y bastante grande, cosa que le dio bastante alegría a la joven. El ascensor era un poco viejo pero lo importante era que funcionara, así que entró sin pensarlo más:

- ¿Puedo saber qué piso es?

- El tercero, en la puerta segunda.- contestó el hombre de memoria- mire ya hemos llegado.

Ambos salieron del ascensor y se encontraron con un largo pasillo que daba a la calle con unas grandes cristaleras, las viviendas se encontraban en el mismo lado que el ascensor. Buscaron la puerta segunda con la mirada y se hallaba justo al lado del ascensor, había un pequeño letrero de presentación que rezaba "Takenouchi-Yagami", esas serían sus compañeras a partir de ahora.

El hombre que venía con ella llamó al timbre de la casa y ambos esperaron a que respondieran. En un momento, oyeron unos pasos torpes apresurados que avanzaban hacia la puerta, se oyó entonces el sonido de la puerta intentar abrirse, pero ésta no se abrió e inmediatamente oyeron una maldición mientras daba la vuelta a la llave y por fin podía abrir la puerta.

Ante ella, se encontraba una chica joven, Mimi la observó detenidamente sorprendida, era una chica muy guapa, alta y delgada con el pelo corto y castaño como ella y llevaba el flequillo recogido con horquillas, tenía los ojos grandes y marrones claros, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, aquella chica llevaba un corto camisón blanco de tirantes que apenas dejaba a la imaginación y ambos se habían quedado impresionados ante la desvergüenza de aquella chica que no parecía importarle estar casi desnuda delante de dos desconocidos. Los miraba con desconcierto y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

- Vengo a traer a una alumna de intercambio de Estados Unidos- contestó el agente ante el silencio de Mimi- creo que si fueron informadas sobre ello…

- ¡Ah sí!- contestó la chica dándose con la mano derecha en la cabeza- la alumna americana.

Miró a Mimi un momento y se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo para el desconcierto de la joven americana, ya que había estudiado que los japoneses rehuían del contacto afectivo y esa chica acababa de romper con todos los estereotipos existentes:

- Bienvenida a Japón y a nuestra casa- dijo la chica sonriendo- soy Yagami Hikari pero puedes llamarme Kari, parece que seremos compañeras de piso, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Mimi Tachikawa- contestó Mimi aún atónita.

- ¡Ah!- gritó la chica- ¿pero no eras americana? Tienes un apellido japonés.

- Sí bueno…- contestó Mimi- mis abuelos eran japoneses pero toda mi familia nació y vivió en Nueva York desde siempre.

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo Hikari emocionada- viviremos con una japo-americana- miró a las maletas de Mimi y dijo- te mostraré cuál es tu habitación.

Ayudó a Mimi a meter las maletas y entonces el agente miró a Mimi y le dijo:

- Bueno señorita, le entrego su juego de llaves y espero que su estancia en nuestro país sea del todo agradable- hizo un reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Una vez sola, Mimi avanzó hacia el salón principal solo cargando con su equipaje de mano, Kari ya se había llevado sus maletas quién sabía dónde. Cuando vio el salón se quedó impresionada, era más grande de lo que se había imaginado pero sus muebles eran bastante viejos aunque parecía que podrían aguantar varios asaltos, se acercó al gran ventanal que tenía frente a ella que daba a una enorme terraza, miró a través de ella encontrándose con la increíble y enorme ciudad de Tokio, llena de luces y ruido…

- Así que tú eres la norteamericana- oyó una voz detrás de ella.

Mimi se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se encontró con una chica que acababa de entrar en la sala, era una chica también muy atractiva, solo que no era tan alta como Hikari y mucho más delgada, era pelirroja con la melena por los hombros y sus ojos también eran marrones. Aquella chica la estaba mirando fijamente, como intentando descubrir algo horrible en ella solo con la mirada, pero su mirada era como indiferente, como si realmente no le importase quién era ella.

- Sí- dijo Mimi haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés- encantada, soy Mimi Tachikawa.

Oyó entonces la risa burlona de aquella chica y levantó la cabeza para verla:

- No hagas eso, por favor- dijo ella- no todos los japoneses saludamos así, son esos típicos estereotipos estúpidos.

Tras decirle eso, se sentó en el sofá que chirrió de forma horrible al sentir el peso, tomó una cajetilla de tabaco que había en la mesa y comenzó a encenderlo.

- Perdón, aun tengo mucho que aprender- dijo Mimi sintiéndose ridícula.

- No te preocupes- contestó la chica- soy Takenouchi Sora. Siéntate si quieres.

- No, gracias. Hikari llevó mis maletas a mi habitación y tengo que…

- ¡Oh estabas aquí!- la cantarina voz de Hikari prorrumpió de repente en la habitación- bueno ya conoces a Sora, es buena compañera aunque fuma demasiado… Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Cogió de la mano a Mimi y la llevó hasta su habitación. Era la habitación más alejada del salón, cuando Hikari encendió la luz se encontró con una habitación bastante espaciosa, pero carente casi en su totalidad de muebles y sus paredes blancas carecían de brillo y eran aburridas. Vio que había una cama al lado de la ventana con unos sencillos edredones, un armario empotrado lleno de perchas y una mesa con una silla. Mimi la miró al principio con un poco de pesar, pero luego entró en ella y pensó sonriendo "ya le daré el toque Mimi".

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Hikari desde la puerta.

- Bueno… solo necesita algunos pequeños cambios para que sea perfecta- contestó Mimi sonriendo.

Hikari sonrió también. A Mimi le agradaba esa chica tan alegre y adorable, esperaba tener una buena relación con ella y con Sora.

De repente, sonó el timbre y ambas oyeron como Sora se había levantado a abrir la puerta y al rato gritó:

- ¡Kari! Es Daisuke, que ya ha venido.

Ella de repente fue corriendo hacia el salón como alma que lleva el diablo, Mimi intrigada dejó sus cosas allí y la siguió. De repente, se encontró con la escena de su nueva compañera besando a un chico con ansia y toda la pasión que tenía en medio del salón, Sora solo refunfuñó y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, no parecía gustarle mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces sin mediar más palabra, ambos se tomaron de la mano y entraron el habitación de Hikari cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Mimi totalmente atónita.

- Acostúmbrate yanqui- dijo Sora de repente- y no creo que sea el único, Kari es muy liberal y cada día está con uno diferente, lo que me sorprende es que éste haya vuelto otra vez… debe de ser bueno follando…

Mimi la miró escandalizada, no podía creerse que hablara así de su compañera de piso y tampoco podía creerse que aquella dulce chica con la que había estado hablando hacía escasos cinco minutos pudiera haber cambiado tan radicalmente.

- ¿Pero no es su novio?- preguntó Mimi sin podérselo creer.

- ¿Novio?- preguntó Sora mirándola burlona- Kari no sabe que es tener novio, no le gustan las ataduras.

- ¡Ah, bueno!- dijo Mimi sentándose en el sofá junto a Sora- supongo que cada uno hará lo que quiera…

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó Sora encendiendo su tercer cigarro desde que Mimi había llegado.

- ¡No que va!- se apresuró Mimi a contestar- solo que no estoy acostumbrada…

- Entiendo- dijo Sora dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo- eres la típica niña de un solo novio modosita y puritana.

- Bueno… si lo quieres decir así- dijo Mimi completamente desconcertada ante aquella contestación tan sincera y sin tapujos.

De pronto, un móvil comenzó a vibrar con una música bastante atronadora encima de la mesa, Mimi le prestó atención y vio que era un móvil bastante pasado de moda y viejo. Sora lo cogió con rapidez y descolgó:

- ¿Sí? ¿Ahora, de verdad? Bueno de acuerdo no tengo nada mejor que hacer… ¿Dónde vamos? Ajá… Vale… en cinco minutos estoy allí. Hasta luego.

Cortó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá como un rayo buscando algo, su chupa de cuero negra, se la puso con rapidez y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero de repente se paró enfrente de ella y le dijo:

- ¿Te apetece conocer la noche de Tokio, yanqui? Iremos a beber hasta que no podamos más, seguro que te diviertes…

- Suena bien- dijo Mimi- pero estoy cansada del viaje y el cambio de hora, además quisiera ordenar mis cosas antes de irme a dormir…

- Como quieras- dijo Sora cogiendo su bolso- mañana nos vemos entonces, por cierto, bienvenida a Japón. Tras decir eso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ya sola en el salón, Mimi suspiró largamente. Le habían ocurrido un montón de cosas en menos de dos horas que llevaba en aquel país, se sentía saturada de situaciones extrañas y no sabía que pensar de nada. Consultó su reloj, eran las 12 de la noche y si se iba ya a dormir y descansaba al día siguiente vería las cosas de otro modo.

Así que se dirigió a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta se dijo a sí misma "Bienvenida a Japón norteamericana" aunque realmente le resultaba irónica aquella última frase.

**En fin… espero que os haya gustado… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estamos? Bueno antes que nada quiero daros las gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido el primer capítulo… de verdad que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión y me ha animado a seguir escribiendo…**

**Después comunico que Digimon no me pertenece, solo me aprovecho de su existencia para escaquearme de pasar los apuntes de la semana xD**

**Bueno no quiero haceros esperar y espero que os guste mucho… ¡A leer!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: EXTRAÑAS COMPAÑÍAS

Un nuevo día despertaba en la capital japonesa, amanecía un día soleado y bastante caluroso para tratarse de mediados de septiembre. La joven norteamericana se levantó de su nueva cama sintiéndose recuperada de todo cansancio, se incorporó y miró a través de la ventana, al ver los rayos del sol penetrar a través de ella, sintió una emoción y alegría que no recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó y comenzó a colocar su ropa en el armario, ya que la noche anterior no había tenido fuerzas para nada y también colocó todas las cosas que había traído para intentar dar un toque más personal a su nueva habitación.

Lamentó que no hubieran llegado las cajas que había enviado semanas antes con toda su ropa de cama y toallas, las iba a necesitar, pero esperaba comprar algunas cosas hasta que llegasen.

Una vez terminó de poner en orden las cosas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y al llegar al salón se encontró con una imagen terrorífica. Todos los muebles estaban movidos de manera poco ordenada y por todas partes había botellas de vino y de otras bebidas alcohólicas vacías o casi terminadas, algunas estaban sobre la mesa unas junto a otras, pero otras estaban tiradas en el suelo cuyo líquido estaba desparramado por la alfombra y suelo e incluso rotas y sus pedazos se encontraban por toda la casa, además de todo eso dos ceniceros encima de la mesa principal se hallaban rebasados de ceniza y colillas y éstas se caían de ellos manchando la mesa.

Pero eso no fue lo único que allí encontró, allí en el sofá tapada con la funda que cubría el sofá se hallaba Sora dormida, su pelo naranja estaba despeinado y tapaba su rostro, pero se la notaba bastante pálida y su respiración bastante pausada, cosa que le asustó. Se acercó a ella y empezó a llamarla:

¡Sora! ¡Sora!

Sora solo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras emitía gruñidos de desaprobación, pero Mimi no cesó de su empeño y siguió llamándola tirándole del brazo, hasta que ella suspiró derrotada volteándose a mirarla con los ojos confusos y con cara de sueño:

Yanqui, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Aquella pregunta la pilló totalmente desprevenida y contestó con cierta ironía:

Bueno no sabía que el salón era tu habitación, creía que era un espacio común de la casa.

¿El salón?- preguntó Sora incorporándose y mirando el salón sin terminar de creérselo- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

No sé- dijo Mimi levantándose- pero aquí parece que ha habido una estampida de rinocerontes furiosos, ¿no habías salido?

Sí…- dijo Sora, pero de repente sintió una punzada de dolor agudo en la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Ay qué dolor de cabeza!

Anda espera aquí que voy a traerte una pastilla- dijo Mimi resignada- ¿Dónde las tenéis?

En el armario de encima del fregadero de la cocina- dijo Sora.

Mimi entró en la cocina por primera vez desde que había llegado, era pequeña pero bastante luminosa y los electrodomésticos eran bastante modernos, solo que cuando entró la encontró totalmente caótica con un montón de ropa y trapos tirados, el suelo con manchas de comida y la cocina sin limpiar. Mimi suspiró, no entendía cómo solo dos personas podían ensuciar tanto.

Abrió el cajón que Sora le había indicado y de repente le cayó en la cabeza un paquete de sobres para el estómago, miró el cajón confundida y vio que estaba tan lleno de cosas que en cualquier momento temió que se le cayera todo encima, así que decidió buscar con cuidado de no tocar nada.

Por suerte, pudo leer en una de las cajas la palabra cabeza e intuyó que sería ese, así que lo tomó y cerró el cajón y si no era ese que lo buscara Sora.

Cuando entró otra vez en el salón con un vaso de agua en una mano y la pastilla en otro se encontró con que Sora miraba fijamente las botellas como si creyera que podría moverlas con el pensamiento. Se sentó a su lado entregándole lo que llevaba que aceptó de inmediato tragándose la pastilla rápidamente, en ese momento apareció Kari por la puerta con la misma cara de resaca que Sora, cuando las vio a las dos en el sofá las sonrió y se sentó a su lado:

Hola chicas- saludó mientras bostezaba.

Hola Kari- contestó Mimi, pero al ver que no decía nada sobre el caos que había en el salón le preguntó- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

¡Ah!- dijo Kari- bueno que a las 3 de la mañana vinieron Sora y sus amigos con un montón de bebidas alcohólicas que ya habían cerrado los bares y querían seguir bebiendo y Daisuke se marchaba en ese momento, pero al final nos quedamos los dos con ellos bebiendo hasta que se marcharon a las siete de la mañana, ¿no oíste nada?

No que va- dijo Mimi sin acabar de creerse que hubiera habido una fiesta en su casa y no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Estarías muy cansada- dijo Kari- íbamos a ir a llamarte por si querías tomar algo, pero pensé que quizás estabas muy cansada por el viaje y te dejamos tranquila, pero descuida que cerramos la puerta del salón que da a las habitaciones con llave para que nadie fuera a molestar.

Gracias- dijo Mimi ahora comprendiendo porque no había oído nada.

¿Sora qué haces ahí echada?- preguntó Kari.

No sé- dijo Sora- me despertó la yanqui esta mañana y estaba aquí.

Puff… la verdad es que estabas bastante ebria- dijo Kari-con decirte que empezaste a gritarle a la televisión y a besuquearte con tu amigo Keigo…

Joder…- dijo Sora tomando de la mesa su paquete de cigarros para llevarse uno a la boca- recuérdame que no vuelva a beber nada nunca más.

Creo que ya es la milésima vez que tenga que recordarte ese juramento- dijo Kari poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mimi las escuchaba sorprendida, no terminaba de entender por qué hablaban con tanta naturalidad sobre algo cómo borracheras, resacas y fiestas descontroladas. Pero trató de pensar sobre ello antes de juzgarlas y debería esperar a acostumbrarse.

Bueno chicas- dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema- deberíais desayunar y yo voy a comprar todo lo que necesito…

Por cierto- dijo Sora recordando algo- se me olvido decírtelo ayer, hace dos días encontramos en el buzón una tarjeta del departamento de envíos, creo que son tus cosas y debes de ir a buscarlas.

¡Ah!- dijo Mimi más aliviada- creí que no habría llegado.

Mimi- dijo Kari- nos vamos contigo, aun no conoces la zona y además…

¿Eh?- dijo Sora interrumpiendo- ¿desde cuándo yo estoy incluida en tus planes? No sé si te acuerdas Hikari, pero me encuentro fatal.

La culpa es tuya por beber tanto y dormir en el sofá- contestó Kari ignorando que su compañera cuando estaba molesta la llamaba con su nombre completo- así que vístete y nos vamos.

Para la sorpresa de Mimi, Sora se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto sin rechistar, pero dio un portazo que se oyó por toda la casa. Kari solo sonrió y dijo:

No te preocupes por ella, suele ser un poco huraña y algo distante, pero es buena persona y seguramente aunque no lo demuestra está deseando ayudarte a que te instales…

De repente su móvil sonó interrumpiendo su conversación, lo miró un momento y lo cogió:

¡Hola Yuki! Sí estoy bien… no ayer estuve en casa toda la noche… es que ya por fin llegó mi nueva compañera americana… ¿Quedar esta noche? No puedo lo siento… aun quiero ayudarla a instalarse y esas cosas… Sí, te llamaré mañana… Adiós.

Cortó el teléfono y lo tiró en el sofá dando un suspiro de fastidio. Mimi sentía curiosidad por todo lo que había dicho, pero no se atrevía a preguntarla, Kari pareció notarlo y le dijo:

Siento haberte utilizado de excusa… es que bueno… Yuki y yo solemos acostarnos juntos a veces pero él cree que hay algo más y es muy celoso.

¿Y no hay nada más?- preguntó Mimi.

No, solo nos lo pasamos bien, no sé por qué tiene que malinterpretarlo todo- dijo Kari fastidiada- los hombres son odiosos.

¿Y no has tenido ningún novio?- preguntó Mimi acordándose de lo que le había dicho Sora la noche anterior.

Bueno he tenido varios, pero no me dura ninguno, son muy pesados y me canso enseguida- dijo Kari-¿Y tú tienes novio?

Sí- dijo Mimi acordándose de Michael- se llama Michael y llevamos dos años juntos.

¿Has venido desde el otro lado del océano con novio? Jo chica, qué poco te va a durar…- Sora acababa de entrar en el salón ya vestida.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Mimi- Solo va a ser un año y volveremos estar juntos.

Sora la miró sin que lograra convencerla, pero no dijo nada. Mimi vio que ya se había vestido, iba muy sencilla con unos vaqueros rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta negra de tirantes y unas sandalias de verano, a pesar de la sencillez de su indumentaria Mimi reconocía que su compañera era muy guapa por naturaleza aunque pasase completamente de su aspecto y de todo en sí.

¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó ella mirando la puerta.

¿No tenéis hambre?- preguntó Mimi dándose cuenta por fin del hambre que tenía.

Sí, vamos a desayunar- dijo Kari levantándose del sofá- ¿Qué tenemos Sora?

No sé… leche quedará y no se sí galletas o cosas por el estilo- dijo Sora como si no le importase demasiado.

Bueno ya mirare yo… ven conmigo Mimi que te explicaré cómo tenemos todo organizado.

Siguió a Kari hasta la cocina y mientras ella le explicaba las cosas esenciales, sacaba las cosas para desayunar, no encontraron gran cosa pero al menos lo suficiente para poder comer algo las tres.

Se sentaron las tres en la mesa del salón y desayunaron silenciosamente, cuando terminaron Mimi se incorporó para recoger las cosas, pero vio que sus compañeras no se movían ni intentaban a ayudarla:

No hace falta que lo hagas- dijo Kari- luego si eso recogemos todo esto, ¡vámonos ya!

Tras decir eso, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, Mimi y Sora la siguieron al exterior cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por fin Mimi pudo sentir la vida de Tokio en todo su esplendor, era tal cual se lo había imaginado, lleno de gente, tráfico, trenes… todo se movía a un ritmo frenético y sin descanso, contemplaba maravillada aquel trasiego imparable y levantó la cabeza mirando maravillada aquellas anchas calles y edificios altos…

¡Vamos yanqui, que seguro que estos edificios no son tan altos como los de Nueva York!-oyó que Sora le gritaba y ella solo sonrió y contestó.

Es que me encanta todo… es tan grande y tan activo.

Ambas al oírla se rieron y siguieron caminado, Mimi corrió hacia ellas para alcanzarlas. Se adentraron en un supermercado que había en la esquina, Mimi tomó una cesta para ella sola ya que necesitaba muchas más cosas, pero sin embargo Sora y Kari cogieron una para las dos y empezaron a meter en ella un montón de comida basura, dulces y bollos, ella las miraba escandalizada ante la cantidad de calorías que pensaban comer y preguntó:

¿Pero solo vais a comprar eso?

¡No, claro que no!- dijo Kari riéndose- ahora compraremos ensaladas y verduras y algo de comida preparada para mí.

¿No coméis carne?- preguntó Mimi.

Yo no- dijo Sora- soy vegetariana y no tomo nada de carne y Kari no sabe cocinar y todo se lo compra hecho.

¿No sabes cocinar?- preguntó Mimi a Kari preocupada- ¿Solo comes comida preparada?

Bueno…- contestó Kari avergonzada- solo llevo los meses de verano viviendo sola, aun no he aprendido…

No te preocupes entonces- dijo Mimi sonriéndola- a mí se me da muy bien cocinar, así que si quieres te puedo enseñar.

¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- dijo Kari abrazándola con cariño. Mimi ya había vivido en primera persona los arrebatos de afectividad de la muchacha, así que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Por fin compraron todo lo que necesitaban y lo dejaron en la casa, Mimi vio con disgusto la visión del salón lleno de botellas de alcohol y los muebles movidos, Sora se dio cuenta de ello y dijo:

Sí, casi que mejor vamos a recoger esto Kari.

Os ayudo- dijo Mimi contenta.

En un momento recogieron todas las botellas en bolsas y limpiaron la alfombra y los muebles, que los volvieron a colocar en su sitio. Contemplaron las tres con satisfacción lo diferente que estaba la sala, entonces Kari dijo:

Bueno ya que hemos arreglado la casa, vámonos a la calle otra vez, tenemos que enseñarle a Mimi todos los sitios donde vamos.

Kari abrió la puerta de la casa otra vez enérgicamente y sus compañeras la siguieron cerrando otra vez la puerta. Mimi volvió a sentir el bullicio de la calle y volvió a ponerse de buen humor, sus dos compañeras decidieron llevarla a un restaurante de sushi donde solían ir cuando no tenían nada que cenar. Nada más entrar allí vio que se trataba del típico restaurante de comida japonesa pequeñito y con varias personas sentadas frente a la barra unida a las cocinas, el camarero nada más verlas las saludó con familiaridad:

¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Venís a comer?

¡Hola!- dijo Kari con su acostumbrado entusiasmo- sí, venimos a comer aquí con nuestra compañera norteamericana, Mimi éste Matsumoto Kouichi, es nuestro camarero favorito.

Encantado Mimi- dijo él haciéndole una reverencia propia de Japón- bienvenida a Japón.

Gracias- dijo ella devolviéndole la reverencia- encantada.

Nos vamos a sentar al fondo, pediremos lo mismo de siempre, ¿no Kari?- interrumpió Sora la presentación.

¡Sí, lo de siempre!- dijo Kari y volviéndose a Mimi le dijo- ya verás, te va a encantar.

Mimi asintió y se sentaron las tres en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento, mientras esperaban Sora y Kari comenzaron a contarle cosas sobre su vida.

Entonces Mimi se enteró de que Kari tenía 19 años y estudiaba Magisterio de educación infantil, ya que le encantaban los niños pequeños, sus padres vivían en Tokio, pero siempre estaban viajando a causa de su trabajo por todo el mundo y casi nunca los veía y tenía un hermano mayor que estudiaba Derecho. Pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Kari estuvo el primer año en una residencia universitaria femenina, pero se hartó y se marchó de allí sin que sus padres lo supieran y se fue a vivir con Sora que era la mejor amiga de su hermano mayor desde la infancia:

¿Pero cómo te marchaste de la residencia sin que tus padres lo supieran? ¿Y el dinero?

Mis padres tienen tan poco tiempo para pensar en mis gastos que me van ingresando todos los meses la cantidad correspondiente para pagar la residencia, que es superior a lo que pago yo de alquiler así que no tengo problemas de dinero- le explicó Kari con una naturalidad que asustaba.

¿Pero no deberías decirle a tus padres que estás viviendo en un piso?- preguntó Mimi.

Imposible- negó Kari rotundamente- me obligarían a volver a la residencia, pasaran de mí pero cómo sus amistades se enteraran de que vivo sin control sería la hecatombe para ellos… pero yo prefiero vivir a mi aire y Sora es buena compañera, así puedo llevar a mi casa todos los chicos que quiera…

Mimi no sabía que pensar, no quiso pensar en qué ocurriría si a ella le pasase algo y sus padres no supieran dónde está…

Después supo más de la vida de Sora, tenía 21 años y estudiaba Bellas Artes, trabajaba por las tardes de camarera para poder pagar el piso y no se hablaba con su madre, no quiso hablar de ella más, solo dijo que tenía una floristería allí en Tokio, pero que no se hablaban desde que ella se marchó de casa a los 18 años:

Es mejor estar sin ella- dijo Sora encendiendo un cigarrillo- yo me las arreglo muy bien sola y no la necesito, no nos llamamos ni por Navidades.

Ni Mimi ni Kari dijeron nada, preferían no decir nada sobre ello ya que era un asunto del que no le gustaba hablar demasiado, Kari entonces miró a Mimi y le preguntó:

¿Y tú, Mimi? ¿Cómo fue tu vida antes de venir?

Bueno- dijo ella buscando por dónde empezar- mis abuelos paternos son japoneses pero se marcharon a Estados Unidos muy jóvenes, por lo que mi padre conoció a mi madre en Nueva York y allí nací yo. Acabo de cumplir 20 años y estudio Japonés, pedí una beca para venir a estudiar aquí de forma inmersa y como sé hablarlo desde pequeña me la concedieron. Tengo novio que se llama Michael y tenemos la misma edad.- buscó en su bolso la foto que había cogido antes de marcharse y se la mostró.

¡Qué guapo es tu novio!- dijo Kari mirando la foto- ¿Tú qué piensas Sora?

Muy yanqui- dijo simplemente Sora dando una calada al cigarrillo.

Vale- dijo Kari riéndose- eso significa que te parece guapo.

Sora no dijo nada y Mimi se echó a reír. En ese momento les trajeron la comida y Mimi reconoció enseguida de qué se trataba aquel tipo de sushi, lo tomó con los palillos con maestría y se lo llevó a la boca, masticó un poco y enseguida notó ese sabor que tanto le gustaba de ese pescado y dijo:

¡Delicioso! Mucho mejor que el que comía en Nueva York.

Está muy bueno- dijo Kari llevándose un trozo a la boca- para mí este es el mejor restaurante donde lo preparan.

Tengo que aprender a prepararlo, entonces- dijo Mimi- un día de estos os cocinaré algo mío, me encanta cocinar.

Mientras no tenga carne…- dijo Sora también comiendo provocando la risa de las dos.

Y siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban animadamente, Mimi no pensaba que iba a conectar tan bien con sus dos compañeras y se alegró de su buena suerte con ellas, pero aun quedaba empezar en la nueva facultad, el curso comenzaría en tres días y se sentía nerviosa porque las cosas también le fueran bien.

De repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogió del bolso y sonrió, era Michael y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no había llamado ni una vez a nadie desde que había llegado, descolgó y dijo:

¡Hola!

Por fin Mimi- dijo Michael desde el otro lado con tono de fastidio- llevamos intentando llamarte toda la tarde.

¿Sí?- dijo ella extrañada- lo siento estaba con mis compañeras que me estaban enseñando las cosas.

¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó él ya más contento.

Muy bien, todo muy bien- dijo ella- pero ya te contaré más tarde que si no te va a costar un montón.

Cierto- dijo él- pues entonces te dejo y en cuanto puedas conéctate al skype y hablamos más tranquilamente.

De acuerdo- dijo ella- ¡Te quiero!

Y yo- contestó él- te echo de menos.

Yo también- dijo ella- un beso.

Colgó el móvil y entonces le asaltó una duda que debía preguntar a sus compañeras:

¡Chicas! Tenéis conexión a internet, ¿no?

¡Claro que sí!- dijo Kari.

De acuerdo, necesito internet para poder hablar con mis padres y Michael, pero yo pagaré lo que me corresponde, no os preocupéis.

Eso pensábamos nosotras que hicieras- dijo Sora sonriendo sarcásticamente, de repente se levantó y añadió- bueno chicas, ya tengo que entrar a trabajar, así que os veré por la noche.

Sí- dijo Mimi- yo quiero pasar por mi facultad y luego por la oficina de envíos a buscar mis cosas.

Vale, yo te acompañaré a los dos sitios- dijo Kari- no tengo nada que hacer y los dos sitios están lejos para que vayas tú sola.

Gracias Kari- dijo Mimi realmente agradecida.

Ya…- dijo Sora riéndose- ¿no será una excusa para no quedar con Yuki? Porque esta mañana te oí darle largas como cada día.

¡No es cierto!- dijo Kari gritando como una niña- de verdad que quiero ayudar a Mimi.

Sora se echó a reír y no la hizo más caso, fueron las tres a pagar pero tuvieron que ayudar a Mimi ya que aun no se aclaraba con los yenes, cosa que le hacían sentirse avergonzada.

Salieron de allí y Sora se fue por la derecha y ellas por la izquierda en dirección a la boca de metro, Mimi sonreía, se sentía muy contenta, no solo estaba en la ciudad de sus sueños sino que además vivía con dos chicas encantadoras con las que tendría muy buena relación, su estilo de vida era un poco diferente al suyo pero confiaba en que podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas muy pronto.

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 2 al completo… la verdad es que yo me siento identificada con Mimi… yo tampoco soy capaz de soportar levantarme por la mañana después de haber hecho fiesta en casa y encontrar todo hecho un desastre y tener que recogerlo… la diferencia es que aquí la culpa no es suya… que es peor… jajajaja**

**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Seguirá pensando lo mismo de sus compañeras en las semanas siguientes?**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más deprisa posible… es que me marcho este viernes de vacaciones y no voy a poder hacer nada…**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Debido a la buena acogida que parece que está teniendo este fic y porque me voy mañana de vacaciones y no quiero dejaros colgados durante casi dos semanas, voy a subir el tercer capítulo…**

**Estoy ya con el cuarto capítulo, solo que ahora me siento insegura y no veo que nada de lo que escriba valga para algo **** Espero que solo sea por mi absurdo perfeccionismo y que lo escrito os guste xD**

**Intentaré al final del capítulo contestaros a los reviews ya que no me aclaro con esta página a veces… sí, creo que soy un completo desastre con todo.**

**Bueno lo de siempre que esta serie no me pertenece y esas cosas y que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo este capítulo.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 3: CAOS, CAOS Y MÁS CAOS

Al terminar su primera semana en Japón, Mimi ya no pensaba lo mismo que pensaba antes de su nueva vida y mucho menos de sus nuevas compañeras.

Una vez tomaron confianza con ella, comenzó a salir su verdadero estilo de vida, lo que había visto el primer día en la casa no era nada comparado con lo que vendría en los días siguientes.

Kari seguía siendo tan cariñosa como el primer día, pero tenía un par de defectos con los cuales era difícil la ya dura convivencia, su extremo desorden y los chicos. Kari había sacado a relucir su pasado en la residencia y lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a vivir por su cuenta, su habitación era un desastre donde no podías caminar sin pisar alguna cosa, desde un lápiz de ojos hasta ropa interior, las paredes estaban abarrotadas de posters y las estanterías llenas de objetos inútiles que daban una sensación de claustrofobia y encierro. También tenía la mala costumbre de dejar todas sus cosas por todas partes sin importar que fuera su habitación, el baño o el salón y con cosas podías referirte desde unos apuntes de clase hasta un sujetador presidiendo la sala colgado de algún mueble.

Luego estaba el tema de los chicos, cada día que Kari salía por la noche con sus amigas, siempre volvía con algún chico distinto a las tantas de la noche y al día siguiente se lo encontraban desayunando tan tranquilamente con ellas como si vivieran allí y no solo por las mañanas, las llamadas al timbre podían ser a cualquier hora del día, desde la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche.

Una de las veces recordaba estar profundamente dormida y sonó el portero de la calle, aturdida se levantó dando traspiés y encendiendo las luces a cada habitación que llegaba. Por fin llegó al aparato del portero y descolgó:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hikari!- se oyó por el otro lado una voz furiosa de un chico.

- No soy Hikari, soy su compañera de piso- dijo ella enfadada.

- ¡Ah!- dijo el chico sin disculparse- ¿está por ahí? Me dijo que quedaríamos hoy y llevo horas esperándola.

- ¡No! Hikari no está y no sé dónde ha ido ni cuándo volverá- dijo Mimi cada vez más enfadada- y como vuelvas a llamar otra vez, llamo a la policía, gilipoyas.

Y volvió a dejarlo con fuerza en su sitio fuera de sí. En ese momento apareció Sora por la puerta restregándose los ojos del sueño:

- ¡Joder yanqui! ¿Quién era? Me ha despertado de golpe.

- No lo sé- dijo Mimi- era un chico y preguntaba por Kari.

- ¡Qué jodía!- dijo Sora riéndose como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese lo más normal del mundo- seguro que es Daisuke, el muy imbécil se ha enamorado de ella a pesar de que le mandó a la mierda.

- ¿Y a ti te parece normal que haga eso con los chicos?- preguntó Mimi muy molesta.

- No me importa lo que haga, es su vida- dijo Sora volviéndose para irse a la cama.

- Ya, pero estas llamadas a medianoche nos repercuten a nosotras Sora, ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo Mimi tratando vanamente de hacer comprender a su compañera.

- Vamos mujer, relájate, esto no ha sido nada… procura tomarte las cosas con más humor y reírte un poco, vivirás más- con aquella frase Sora desapareció del salón dejando a Mimi completamente confusa.

Sora. Otro de sus problemas más molestos, no es que se llevara mal con ella, pero su indiferencia hacia todas las cosas del mundo salvo sus cigarrillos, y sus comentarios sarcásticos y cínicos hacían que la joven norteamericana se enervara hasta límites desconocidos hasta para ella. Sora era una persona difícil de llevar y soportar, aparte de compartir con Kari su característico desorden también tenía que soportar sus grandes borracheras y su desorden horario, que podía pasarse la noche entera sin dormir viendo la televisión hasta tarde o jugando a videojuegos, dormir durante toda la mañana antes de irse a trabajar sin ir a clase o directamente no comer en todo el día hasta la noche, Mimi estaba preocupada por la alimentación de su compañera y temía que se hundiera en una terrible desnutrición.

Todo ello pensaba Mimi de camino a su casa, iba acompañada de una compañera de clase, Inoue Miyako, una joven hiperactiva, pero muy estudiosa. La había conocido en clase, ya que era una de las coordinadoras de ayuda a los estudiantes extranjeros, y para que a ella le resultase más fácil recordar su nombre, le dijo su nombre en inglés: Yolei.

Yolei conversaba a su lado animadamente de los compañeros de clase y los profesores que les habían tocado, pero Mimi no le prestaba atención y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que le preguntó:

- ¿Estás pensando en tus compañeras de piso?

- ¿Eh?- preguntó Mimi confusa- Sí lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.

- Deberías pedir a la agencia que te cambiaran de piso, así no creo que puedas vivir…- dijo ella que ya conocía la situación de la norteamericana.

- No puedo, es una movida y no me merece la pena, seguro que acabo en un sitio peor- dijo Mimi desalmada- prefiero estar con ellas que al menos ya las conozco.

- Tú verás- dijo Yolei- pero puedes mirar pisos estos días y si hay alguno libre y a buen precio piénsatelo.

- No sé…- dijo Mimi- dejaré que pase un poco el tiempo a ver qué pasa…

De repente, algo ocurrió que no le permitió seguir con la conversación, un chico se había chocado con ella de forma bastante repentina, él se percató de que se había chocado con alguien y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Mimi vio que se trataba de un chico de más o menos su edad, era alto y atlético, bastante guapo para el gusto de Mimi, su pelo era color chocolate y lo llevaba elevado de tal manera que parecía un personaje anime, sus ojos marrones oscuros la observaban con confusión, pero de repente miró hacia atrás y le dijo:

- Por favor sígueme la corriente.

Antes de que Mimi pudiera tener tiempo para reaccionar, apareció detrás de él una chica, era una muchacha también de la misma edad que ellos, no demasiado guapa, pero muy alta y fuerte que por un momento le dio miedo a Mimi por si fuera a pegarles, pero ella no las prestó atención, solo miraba al chico y le decía jadeando:

- ¡Taichi! ¿Por qué corrías? Casi no te podía alcanzar.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh perdona Mei!, es que había visto a mi novia de lejos y quería correr a saludarla- el chico tras decir aquello, tomó a Mimi por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él para la sorpresa y desagrado de ella.

Iba de repente a replicar y a apartarse, cuando se encontró con la mirada de él que le rogaba con ella que le ayudase, Mimi se fijó en que esa cara de súplica le hacía parecer más atractivo de lo que ya era y decidió acceder:

- Eh… sí, me alegro de verte mi amor- dijo ella ante la mirada de infinita sorpresa de su compañera que no terminaba de comprender nada.

- No sabía que salías con una chica occidental- dijo la chica mirando a Mimi con disgusto.

- Sí- se apresuró a contestar- fue un amor a primera vista, solo llevamos un mes, pero estamos muy enamorados, ¿verdad que sí, mi amor?

- Sí- dijo Mimi pensando en el doble sentido de esa declaración- nos enamoramos tras el primer encontronazo en la calle…

Él sonreía con la esperanza en sus ojos de que esa chica se creyera la bola que le acababa de meter y Mimi rezaba por lo mismo, ya que temía que al descubrir esa mentira la chica arremetiera contra ella también, por suerte, parece que la chica suspiraba resignada:

- Podrías habérmelo dicho…- y se marchó de allí bastante deprimida.

Ya una vez solos, las chicas estaban completamente perplejas mirando al joven, que observaba con alivio cómo aquella chica se alejaba, en ese momento él se volvió sonriendo y dijo:

- ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! Dios, que coñazo de tía, llevaba pidiéndome salir desde hace siglos y no acepta un no por respuesta…

- Pero…- dijo Mimi sin terminar de creerse nada- ¿Cómo…?

- Bueno, me voy- dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla- por cierto, me encantan las chicas occidentales.

Y se alejó de allí sin dejar que ninguna de las dos chicas pudiera replicar nada. Mimi al fin se recobró de lo ocurrido y estaba indignada:

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué ocurre en este país? ¿Dónde están los japoneses tímidos y que rehúyen del contacto?

- Pues después de esto empiezo a dudar de que existan…- dijo Yolei mirando al cielo.

- Ni en mi país pasa esto… ¿qué clase de persona le pide a una desconocida que se haga pasar por su novia?- dijo Mimi, pero de repente recordó a sus compañeras y rectificó- déjalo, no he dicho nada… acabo de acordarme que vivo en una casa de locas…

- Bueno… no pienses más en ello- dijo Yolei- además, piensa en la suerte que has tenido… al menos era bastante guapo…

Mimi se rio ante ese comentario, su compañera además de hiperactiva, tenía un gusto desmedido por los chicos atractivos, pero pensó por un momento en aquel chico y le dio la razón, recordó su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos marrones mirándola esperanzado porque le echara un cable… se golpeó mentalmente, no debía de pensar en otros chicos teniendo a Michael esperándola y además, nunca volvería a verlo…

Al fin llegó al portal de su casa, se despidió de Yolei que su casa aun estaba más lejos y se adentró en el edificio, mientras subía en el ascensor, pensaba en lo nuevo que se encontraría en su casa, al llegar, cada día ocurría algo nuevo y aterrador, no sabía qué era lo que le depararía nada más entrar por la puerta principal.

Llegó al fin a la puerta de su casa y antes de meter la llave en la cerradura dio un suspiro ya resignada a soportar lo que quiera que ocurriese en ese momento, la introdujo y le dio vueltas.

Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con algo diferente, bueno la casa seguía igual de desordenada y caótica, pero no era eso lo que había sorprendido a Mimi, allí en el salón había dos personas más junto a Sora y Kari con los que hablaban animadamente. Uno de ellos era bajito y pelirrojo, sus ojos marrones se centraron en la puerta mirando a la recién llegada con una mirada de inteligencia e ingenio, tenía al lado suyo un portátil último modelo y luego el otro chico era el más guapo que había visto en su vida, era alto y esbelto, su pelo rubio claro le caía de manera muy sexy por la frente y sus ojos grandes y azules se volvieron hacia ella con curiosidad, se encontraba de pie junto al sofá al lado de Sora e iba vestido como si se tratase de un cantante de rock. Kari en cuanto vio entrar a Mimi, fue hacia ella alegremente y le dijo:

- ¡Mimi! Por fin vienes.

- ¡Hola a todos!- dijo ella un poco más retraída.

- Mira, te presento, son dos amigos muy queridos- dijo Kari y acercándose al pelirrojo dijo- éste es Izumi Koushiro, pero puedes llamarle Izzy en inglés, Izzy, ella es Tachikawa Mimi, es nuestra compañera norteamericana.

- Encantado de conocerte- dijo el joven haciéndole la reverencia al estilo japonés- pero ¿eres japonesa?

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Mimi sonriendo devolviéndole la reverencia- mis abuelos eran japoneses, pero yo nací en Nueva York.

- Y él es Ishida Yamato- dijo Kari cuando él se acercó para saludar, es un roquero empedernido, pero sus canciones son preciosas.

- Puedes llamarme Matt- dijo el joven rubio tomando la mano de Mimi de manera elegante y besándosela- es un placer conocer a una occidental tan hermosa.

- Vaya gracias- dijo Mimi sonrojándose ligeramente ante aquel cumplido.

- Déjala Matt- dijo de repente Sora rompiendo aquel encantamiento- tiene novio y no se va a dejar encandilar por ti.

- ¿Celosa?- dijo Matt mirando a su amiga con una mirada maliciosa- no te preocupes mujer, si tanto me deseas solo tienes que decírmelo…

Sora simplemente chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se fue a la cocina, Matt simplemente se echó a reír y se lanzó encima de Izzy en el sofá, éste se quejó y dijo:

- ¡Joder Matt! Casi me aplastas.

- Imposible- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza de su amigo- yo estoy buenísimo y casi no peso nada- miró a Mimi y a Kari que aun seguían de pie y dijo- ¡Chicas! No os quedéis ahí paradas y venid a mi vera.

Kari fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado, él le pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella se recostó en su pecho y de repente sin previo aviso se besaron con pasión delante de todos, Mimi no podía creérselo, miró a Izzy que simplemente dio un suspiro y siguió tecleando en su portátil.

Ambos se separaron y simplemente se echaron a reír:

- La pequeña Yagami sigue besando tan bien como siempre.

- ¡Qué tonto que eres!- dijo ella tontamente riéndose.

- Menos mal que no ha aparecido aun Tai…- dijo Izzy sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla- si no ya te hubiera reventado su preciosa carita a golpes.

Matt parecía palidecer de repente y entonces se separó de Kari como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, Mimi se extrañó y preguntó:

- ¿Quién es Tai?

- ¡Oh! Es mi ni-san- dijo Kari que no parecía importarle lo que acaba de ocurrir- vendrá para aquí también en un rato, debe de haber salido ya de clase…

Izzy y Matt entonces se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ambas chicas parecían contrariadas y Kari golpeó ligeramente en las costillas al rubio y dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…- dijo Matt tratando de recobrarse- no es nada.

De repente, se oyó un estruendo en la cocina sacando a todos de su conversación, Mimi fue la primera en reaccionar y entró corriendo en la cocina seguida de los demás y se encontraron con Sora recogiendo un par de platos rotos del suelo, vieron que la sangre corría de la mano derecha de la chica y Mimi se agachó a su lado alarmada:

- ¿Estás bien, Sora?

- No te preocupes yanqui- dijo ella terminando de recoger los restos- es que soy un desastre.

- Pero deberías curarte esa herida- dijo Kari desde la puerta.

Sora miró su mano y sin decir nada más, tomó un poco de papel de cocina y se quitó la sangre que aun manchaba su mano, tras ello lo tiró a la basura, pero al rato volvió a brotar de la herida que parecía un corte bastante grande, Mimi le tomó la mano y dijo:

- Deja eso y ven a que te cure la mano, mira que eres desastre.

Para su sorpresa Sora obedeció y ambas salieron de la habitación, pero antes Mimi les dijo a los demás que recogieran lo que faltaba por recoger. Ambas chicas se sentaron juntas en el sofá, Mimi tomó su botiquín de viaje y sacó agua oxigenada para desinfectar y lo pasó por la herida de Sora, ella inmediatamente se quejó y dijo:

- ¡Ay! Me duele- dijo Sora quejándose.

- ¿Pero cómo se te cayeron los platos?- preguntó Mimi.

- Nada…- dijo Sora sin mirarla a la cara- que soy una patosa absoluta.

Mimi arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, conocía a Sora de poco tiempo pero se daba cuenta enseguida de cuándo mentía, pero decidió no insistir, si Sora no quería contárselo ella no era nadie para exigírselo…

- Vamos a hacer una fiesta de reencuentro- dijo Sora de repente.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Mimi confundida.

- Sí- dijo Sora- hoy es el día en que nos reunimos todos los amigos, quiero decir, Matt, Izzy, Tai y yo, Kari también estará por ser la hermana de Tai…

- Ah…- dijo Mimi captando el mensaje- ¿y vais a hacer fiesta aquí?

- Sí- dijo Sora- pero vamos que puedes unirte a nosotros, nunca has salido con nosotros de fiesta y seguramente te lo pasarás bien.

- No sé…- dijo Mimi no muy segura- no debería, mañana es miércoles…

- ¡Oh venga yanqui!- dijo Sora pareciendo indignada- ¿Dónde está ese espíritu fiestero occidental? Además dudo que pudieras dormir algo con esta pandilla de burros borrachos… anímate seguro que te lo pasas bien.

- De acuerdo- dijo Mimi ya decidida- me apunto.

Sora solo sonrió ligeramente e inspeccionó la curación de Mimi que ya había terminado y se levantó de allí marchándose a su cuarto.

Mientras Mimi estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que sí que le apetecía salir y divertirse ya que desde que empezaron las clases no había tenido tiempo para nada, pero por otro lado sentía terror por ello, conocía cómo eran sus compañeras en casa y no quería imaginar cómo se comportaría bajo el influjo del alcohol y la música alta…

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa varias veces y de forma muy ruidosa revolucionando aún más a los allí presentes, oyó decir a Kari:

- Debe ser mi hermano- y tras abrir la puerta con brusquedad gritó- ¡Ni-san! Por fin viniste.

- Si, lo siento, me retrase- oyó una voz de hombre que a Mimi de repente le parecía reconocer pero no lograba averiguar por qué.

- ¡Ven que ya están todos!- dijo Kari- y además te quiero presentar a mi compañera norteamericana.

- Eso- dijo el chico- quiero conocerla ya, me has hablado tanto de ella…

Entró entonces Kari en el salón y le dijo emocionada:

- ¡Mimi! Te presentó a mi hermano mayor, Yagami Taichi.

Tras la breve presentación, apareció por fin el hermano de Kari y al verlo, Mimi se quedó completamente alucinada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Tú eres…- balbuceó Mimi incapaz de decir nada más inteligente.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo el chico sonriendo de manera traviesa- pero si es mi novia.

Todos los allí presentes, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal declaración, la que más Kari que no dejaba de mirarlos uno al otro sin parar y dijo:

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Tai? ¿Cómo va a ser tu novia?

- No exactamente…- dijo Mimi totalmente en shock.

- Era broma- dijo Tai riéndose abiertamente- digamos que ya nos conocemos… me salvó de una terrible asesina…

- ¿Mei ha vuelto a perseguirte?- preguntó Matt que parecía captar la indirecta.

- Sí…- afirmó el joven sentándose en el sofá junto a Mimi- menos mal que me crucé con ella y decidió seguirme la mentira de que era mi novia, si no…

- ¿Quién es Mei?- preguntó Kari con curiosidad.

- Nadie, hermanita- dijo él cortando tajante la conversación y se volvió a Mimi para seguir hablando con ella- no sabía que eras la compañera de mi hermana… me parece que estoy de suerte…

- Déjala en paz Tai- dijo Sora apareciendo de repente- no molestes.

Tai no la hizo caso y siguió mirando a Mimi de manera descarada, ella no sabía qué decir, nunca se había encontrado con gente con tan poca vergüenza, pero finalmente se levantó del sofá y dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa:

- Me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

- ¿Al final te quedas con nosotros?- preguntó Sora cuando pasó por su lado.

- Sí- dijo ella sonriendo- vamos si no hay inconveniente.

- Para nada- dijo Kari entusiasmada- estamos encantados, ya verás que bien te lo pasas.

- Sí- dijo Tai de repente mostrando unas bolsas que había traído con él- nos divertiremos mucho… he traído alcohol para un mes.

Todos los allí presentes empezaron a gritar emocionados y a reírse a carcajadas, todos menos Mimi que se fue a su habitación pensando en lo larga que sería aquella noche rodeada de tanta gente loca…

**Bueno… esto es todo por hoy… la verdad es que yo también me quedaría completamente en shock si me ocurriera lo mismo que a Mimi en la calle… pero de todo hay en este mundo xD**

**¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta? ¿Podrá Mimi llegar al día siguiente de una pieza o se divertirá tanto que se volverá igual que sus compañeras?**

**Ahora me dispondré a contestaros por aquí:**

**MimI-CulLen****: Muchas gracias por leerme y me alegro que te esté gustando la historia… como ya habrás podido ver ya por fin sale Tai… y de la forma más extraña e imprevista que podría aparecer en la vida de Mimi xD. Bueno la verdad es que a mí también me resultó extraño escribir sobre esta faceta de Kari pero me parece bastante graciosa y aun esta pandilla traerá más de un disgusto a la pobre Mimi.**

**Zulema: Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te guste, esto hace que me anime aun más a escribir jajaja… sí, pobre Mimi y aun lo que le queda por descubrir…**

**lokaria Akire****: ¡Qué bien que te guste! Jaja ¿Sora no te sorprende? A mí casi que tampoco, siempre la he visto como una inconformista adicta al tabaco y medio bohemia, creo que así hace más divertida la vida de Mimi en Japón… aunque no para ella claro xD**

**SoraTakenouchii****: jaja ¡Gracias! Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste este fanfic, bueno ya no hace falta que te diga que aparecen los demás elegidos y seguirán apareciendo con muchos romances e idas de olla, pero aun no me preguntes cuáles serán todas las parejas porque muchas aun estoy dudando de cómo acabaran si es que acaban de alguna manera jaja**

**digimon4ever99****: ¡Muchas gracias en serio! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado como los demás xD**

**Ren-Tohsaka****: Jajajaja Aquí tienes el "gran" encuentro de Mimi y Tai y de una manera propia de las novelas, aunque no dudo que esto pueda ocurrir en la vida real… ya nada me sorprende xD Me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias.**

**Bueno me parece que ya he terminado xD Muchos besos a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas tardes mis queridas y adorables lectoras! Después de una semana de vacaciones perfectas y divertidas he vuelto con el cuarto capítulo.**

**La verdad es que ya lo tenía escrito, pero como lo terminé la noche antes de marcharme no me dio tiempo a subirlo, pero espero que vuestra opinión de ella pueda perdonarme xD **

**Bueno, he visto que varias me preguntáis por si saldrá Takeru y de qué manera… bueno aun queda un poquito para que salga ya que los personajes van poco a poco incorporándose a la vida de Mimi y cada uno tiene que entrar de una manera diferente, pero no os preocupéis porque saldrá… ¡de eso no cabe duda!**

**Por el momento creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir aparte de que Digimon no me pertenece y que si me perteneciese saldría algo parecido a esto…**

**No esperemos más… ¡A leer! **

CAPÍTULO 4: NOCHE DE DESFASE

Cuando Mimi salió de su habitación ya preparada se encontró con que los allí reunidos habían llenado la mesa del salón de cajas de pizzas y ya estaban sentados alrededor de ella devorando la comida con la mirada.

La joven entró en la sala y todos se volvieron hacia ella para mirarla, se sintió fuera de lugar al haber elegido para la ocasión un vestido rosa pálido por las rodillas y con un escote palabra de honor y unos zapatos de tacón fino del mismo color muy bonitos, pero al ver que los demás iban con vaqueros y camisetas de calle, se sintió ridícula y dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa cuando de repente dijo Kari:

- ¡Estás guapísima Mimi! Yo después de cenar me cambiaré, pensaba también ponerme un vestido, menos mal que tú también vas arreglada ya tenía miedo de parecer la única…

- Menos mal- dijo Mimi aliviada.

Los chicos no habían aun apartado su vista de ella y Sora se percató de ello, así que sacó a relucir su característico sarcasmo:

- Tierra llamando a babosos… a ver que es una mujer, ¿nunca habéis visto una?

- En esta casa no- dijo Tai como si tal cosa recibiendo una colleja en la nuca por parte de su hermana a lo cual contestó- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

- Sin palabras me has dejado- dijo Sora con sarcasmo ante las carcajadas de sus amigos, incluso Mimi dejó escapar una débil sonrisa.

- ¡No te quedes ahí parada Mimi!- dijo Kari desde el sofá- Ven y siéntate a mi lado.

Mimi se apresuró a obedecer y tomó asiento entre sus dos compañeras, sintiéndose más protegida entre ellas dos y tomó un trozo de pizza entre las manos dispuesta a comerlo.

Comieron animadamente las porciones de pizzas mientras bromeaban y contaban anécdotas, Mimi entonces supo más sobre los tres amigos de sus compañeras, Izzy tenía 20 años como ella y estudiaba Ingeniería Informática, era el primero de su clase y solían sacar unas notas magníficas llegando a tener varias Matrículas de Honor, sus padres murieron cuando era un bebé y fue adoptado por unos parientes lejanos de su padre biológico a los que consideraba sus padres de verdad.

- ¡Vaya no sabía nada!- dijo Mimi sin saber que más decir.

- No te preocupes- dijo él tranquilamente- nunca los conocí y al final he acabado por ver las cosas de manera más objetiva.

- No recuerdo ninguna vez que tú no hayas pensado con objetividad…- dijo Matt poniendo los ojos en blanco- tú eres como un ordenador…

- No soy como un ordenador- dijo Izzy sin entender la gracia.

Todos se echaron a reír por la ingenuidad del joven que seguía mirándoles sin entender nada, Tai entonces dijo:

- Izzy nunca entiende las gracias ni los sarcasmos, si lo que decimos… es un ordenador ambulante…

Entonces, cambiando el tema de conversación sobre Izzy, Matt comenzó a hablar sobre su vida, era un año mayor que ella y estudiaba Física, era muy inteligente pero no le interesaba nada más que su grupo de rock juvenil y su guitarra eléctrica. Mencionó que no tenía novia, solo "buenas amigas" y tras decir ello echó una fugaz mirada a Kari sin que su hermano mayor se percatara de ello y ella se la devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimi miró a Tai de reojo, él simplemente se reía del comentario de su amigo rubio sin darse cuenta de que se refería a su hermana pequeña, seguramente sí se diese cuenta allí correría la sangre, así que decidió distraerle preguntándole:

- ¿Y tú Tai? ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él desvió su mirada de su amigo para centrarse en Mimi y sonrió de manera encantadora antes de decir:

- Nuestra relación está mejorando mucho, ¿no, mi amor? Ahora quieres saber más cosas de tu sexy novio japonés.

Ella solo sonrió con la gracia ya más acostumbrada a las salidas de todas esas personas y él comenzó a relatar a grandes rasgos su vida, tenía 21 años como Sora y Matt y estudiaba Derecho, pero no le gustaba nada porque su padre le había obligado a ingresar en ello y ni siquiera se molestaba en asistir a clase, cosa que escandalizó a su hermana:

- ¿Cómo que no vas a clase?

- No- dijo él como si no le importase.

- ¿Entonces era por eso por lo que os reíais vosotros, par de imbéciles?- preguntó Kari lanzándoles su servilleta hecha un ovillo a sus amigos.

- Sabes que paso de esa carrera, Kari- dijo él sin sentirse culpable ni nada por el estilo.

- Pues entonces déjala, ¿no?- dijo Kari- ¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo!

- ¡Qué graciosa!- dijo él- no es lo mismo dejar la residencia que dejar la carrera, nuestro padre se entera antes…

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Kari.

- Dejar que pague la carrera hasta que me haga mayor y vea que no he hecho nada… él se lo ha buscado- finalizó su hermano mayor llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Se quedó la sala en silencio tras aquella discusión entre los Yagami y no sabían de qué hablar. Mimi notó el ambiente tenso que se había creado en torno y se dio cuenta de que ese era un tema delicado de los dos hermanos, de repente Sora saltó de repente cortando el ambiente:

- ¡Empecemos a beber!- tras ello, cogió los dos cartones de pizza ya vacíos y los arrojó al suelo para el disgusto de Mimi al ver tanto desorden y suciedad.

Matt tomó las tres bolsas que Tai había traído y sacó de ellas tres botellas de sake y luego otras tres de whisky que colocó encima de la mesa ante la mirada estupefacta de Mimi y dijo:

- ¿Vais a beber todo eso?

- Sí- dijo Sora que acababa de entrar de nuevo al salón con un montón de vasos de distintos tamaños y tras poner uno en la mesa frente a Mimi añadió- Y tú la primera.

Mimi entonces se apresuró a decir:

- ¡Ah no! Yo no bebo… nunca bebo.

- Pues mira, la mejor manera de conocer un país…- dijo Matt mientras cogía el vaso para chupitos que Sora había dejado para Mimi y lo llenaba de sake- es bebiendo su alcohol.

- ¡Venga yanqui!- dijo Sora sentándose a su lado- demuestra la fuerza americana y bébetelo de un trago.

Mimi contempló el vaso ya delante de ella como si fuera un veneno letal que la mataría con solo tocarlo. No quería beber, nunca le había visto la gracia a sentirse embriagada y hacer tonterías por la calle haciendo el ridículo… pero todos allí la estaban mirando expectantes y le pareció mal rechazarles la invitación, así que cogió el vaso y lo tragó sin más miramientos.

De repente, sintió el ardor característico del fuerte alcohol pasando a través de su garganta y notó como que el aire dejaba de pasar ante el escozor en la garganta y le producía una violenta tos, produciendo una sonora carcajada a los demás.

- ¡Los yanquis no saben beber verdadero alcohol!- dijo Sora a duras penas mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.

- Te acostumbrarás, seguro- dijo Tai mientras se servía él mismo whisky en una copa.

Mimi sintió el orgullo herido al ver que no creían que fuera capaz de beber como ellos así que cogió el mismo vaso y dijo a Matt que aun tenía el sake en la mano:

- Échame otro más.

Matt la miró sorprendido y sonrió diciendo:

- Dicho y hecho, señorita.

Le volvió a llenar el vaso hasta casi derramarlo y Mimi volvió a tomarlo de un trago para no tener que soportar aquel ardor por mucho tiempo y volvió a dejar con fuerza el vaso.

La noche avanzaba de forma animada y el alcohol ya empezaba a dejar los primeros síntomas de su presencia, sobre todo en Mimi. Ella no solía beber nunca cuando estaba en Nueva York y allí entre unos motivos u otros no dejaba de beber chupitos sin parar.

Se sentía bastante mareada y le costaba hablar con claridad, notó el impulso de hablar por los codos y contar a todos miles de cosas, ya no se sentía incomoda, sino al contrario, como si aquellas personas fueran sus amigos de toda la vida…

- Y bueno… mi profesora de Literatura japonesa es una payasa… siempre hablándonos a los extranjeros como si fuéramos bebés… ¡Pero si yo hablo mejor que ella! ¿Qué se creerá esa imbécil…?- decía ella completamente alterada hablando sin tapujos alentada por el alcohol.

- Sí… la verdad es que hay cada profesor más cabrón…- contestó Kari- tengo uno que te aprueba si te acuestas con él y todo el mundo sabe la cantidad de alumnas que han pasado por su cama…

- ¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Matt mientras se encendía un cigarro-¿Y los tíos qué? ¿ellos tienen que estudiar para aprobar?

- ¡Pero si tú te has tirado a tu profesora de Física cuántica!- dijo Tai que estaba llenándose su copa por cuarta vez.

- Ya pero ella nunca me aprobó…- dijo Matt como pensativo- ¡Menuda cerda! Solo se aprovechaba de mí…

- Nadie te obligó a hacerlo imbécil- dijo Sora ácidamente riéndose de su amigo- la culpa es tuya por creer que las mujeres somos tan estúpidas como vosotros… mira que acostarte con una profesora para aprobar…

Todos se echaron a reír, Mimi ya se había dado cuenta de que Sora y Matt se pasaban el día insultándose en broma y lanzándose comentarios sarcásticos, pero se podía ver a leguas la buena relación que tenían.

De repente se empezó a oír a través de las paredes el sonido elevado de música tecno, eran el vecino, otra de las pesadillas de Mimi, cuya afición más conocida era lo mucho que le gustaba las fiestas en casa hasta altas horas de la mañana…

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Mimi sin pensar- ya empieza otra vez con las fiestas.

- Espera un momento- dijo Sora levantándose y encendió el equipo de música- vamos a demostrarles cómo se hace una fiesta.

Entonces pulsó el botón del volumen hasta el máximo hasta que la música se volvió insoportable retumbando a través de las paredes mezclándose con la música de la casa de al lado de una manera estridente. Pero oyeron que allí no se quedaron cortos y subieron más su música.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos?- gritó Sora dando golpes a la pared.

Al momento dieron como respuesta tres golpes secos y Kari se echó a reír mientras decía:

- ¡Qué cabrón! Siempre está igual.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mimi desde el sofá mientras se echaba otra copa sin ningún reparo.

- Dice que si tenemos cojones para ir allí a ver quien hace mejor fiesta- dijo Kari ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Y cómo eres capaz de saber que ha dicho eso?- preguntó Izzy mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Tres golpes significa que vayamos a su casa- dijo Sora simplemente- el resto se lo inventa Kari o lo lee de la mente del vecino.

- ¿Quiénes son tus vecinos Kari?- preguntó Tai mirándola ceñudo.

- Es un solo estudiante- dijo Sora- Se llama Ichijoji Ken. Y parece que está haciendo una fiesta guapísima…

- ¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Matt momentáneamente- ¿Aquí al lado? ¿Con chicas?

Sora apagó la música y puso la oreja en la pared y oyó risas femeninas y masculinas entremezcladas junto con la música que estaban poniendo y añadió:

- Pues parece que si hay chicas, pero también mucha gente…

- Pues vamos- dijo Matt ya levantado y dispuesto a ir allí.

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos con resignación. Las palabras chicas y fiestas a oídos de Matt significaban que se olvidaban cualquier otro plan que tuvieran pensado y debían ir a esa fiesta.

- ¿Una fiesta en casa de ese vecino loco?- preguntó Mimi a duras penas debido al nivel de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo- yo no voy.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Kari- ¡Venga! Ya verás que bien lo pasamos.

- Es que apenas puedo moverme…- dijo Mimi con cara de pena y llevándose la mano a la cabeza como si temiese que se le fuera a caer.

- ¡Venga yo te llevo!- dijo Tai ayudándola a levantarse- seguro que bailar un poco hará que te baje un poco la que llevas.

- Vale…- dijo Mimi aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza- pero no me sueltes.

Él simplemente la tomó por la cintura para sostenerla mejor y caminó al paso de ella, sus amigos observaban la escena con una mirada de malicia, a la que él se apresuró a contestar:

- ¿Qué? La chica no se siente bien…

- Ya…- dijeron todos a la vez sin decir nada más.

Salieron de la casa todos juntos solo cerrando la puerta de un golpe sin echar la llave y se acercaron a la puerta contigua desde donde ya se oía el ruido de la música tecno. Kari tocó la puerta dos veces.

Al momento abrió la puerta un chico japonés con una larga melena negra y de ojos azules, llevaba varios piercings en la cara e iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de tirantes negra, los miró durante un segundo y dijo sonriendo:

- Vaya… Las vecinas de al lado.

- Hola Ken- dijo Kari- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Claro- dijo el chico sin inmutarse- esta es vuestra casa.

Fueron entrando poco a poco en la casa y por último entraron Mimi y Tai, entonces ella levantó la cabeza y al ver a su vecino clavó su mirada en él con una mueca de enfado y dijo:

- ¡Tú! Tú eres el de la música todas las noches… ¿es que nunca duermes?

- ¡Vaya!- dijo él sin hacer caso a lo que ella le había dicho- Por fin conozco a la nueva vecina… ¿La norteamericana? Kari me lo ha contado cuando estuvo aquí…- tras decir eso, sonrió de una forma pervertida.

Tai le miró extrañado por esa sonrisa y el tono que había empleado al referirse a su hermana, pero pensó que estaba imaginándose cosas que no eran y decidió no decir nada y llevarse a Mimi al interior del lugar.

Aquella casa era igual a la suya en distribución, el salón estaba lleno de gente bailando y bebiendo, todos los muebles estaban movidos de una forma desordenada y en una mesa que tenían en la esquina del otro extremo de la sala llena de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas que la gente se servía a su gusto.

Tenían el sofá como ellas, frente a la televisión, pero era un sofá destartalado de color marrón muy feo y sobre él estaban varias personas ocupadas en liarse cigarrillos de tabaco e incluso porros.

Era una fiesta fuera de control, pero a nadie parecía escandalizarle. Matt nada más entrar se encontró con una de sus amigas especiales que estaba en la fiesta y ésta le estaba presentando a sus amigas, a las que saludaba con una sonrisa irresistible en el rostro y también presentaba a Izzy a las chicas el cual intentaba aparentar sentirse cómodo hablando con ellas.

Kari hablaba con Ken animadamente de un rincón apartado intentando que su hermano no le viese ligando con un tío delante de sus narices.

Pero Tai se había olvidado de su hermana, llevaba aún a Mimi a cuestas que no se le pasaba la borrachera y Sora iba con ellos dispuesta a acabar con todas las provisiones de alcohol de la fiesta. Mimi la miró por un segundo y le preguntó:

- ¿Piensas beber más?

- Sí- dijo ella tomando una botella de whisky que estaba por la mitad- al contrario que otras yo tengo aguante para el alcohol- miró a Tai un momento y le preguntó- ¿Tú quieres otra?

- Sí- dijo él- casi no he bebido nada…

- Yo también quiero otra entonces- dijo Mimi de repente eufórica- quiero ser como Sora…

- Tú estás muy mal- contestó Sora- no debes beber más…

- ¡Quiero beber!- exigió Mimi con una mueca enfurecida en su rostro.

Ambos la miraron sin acabarse de creer que ella había dicho eso, pero finalmente Sora le dio su copa y dijo:

- Tú sabrás qué es lo que haces…

- Gracias- dijo ella cambiando drásticamente de comportamiento tomando la copa con felicidad.

Sora y Tai se miraron contrariados y se echaron a reír mirando lo feliz que era la chica con la copa, ella entonces volvió a colgar del brazo de Tai resoplando:

- ¡Puff casi no me tiendo en pie!

- Normal…- dijo Sora.

- Sora…- dijo Mimi con ojitos suplicantes- ¿Podemos sentarnos en algún lado? Aunque sea en el suelo…

- ¡Ja! Ni hablar, no debiste haber bebido tanto- concluyó Sora sin más miramientos.

Entonces, decidió pasar al siguiente objetivo, apretó más el brazo de Tai y mirándole igual que a Sora dijo:

- Tai… por favor… me siento muy mareada.

Él se la quedó mirando a los ojos y no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojos suplicantes:

- Vale, vamos a sentarnos un poco… no sea que vayas a caerte aquí encima delante de todo el mundo y quedes en ridículo.

Sora los vio alejarse en dirección a una esquina cerca de la ventana sonriendo maliciosamente, parecía que al final su compañera se había desmadrado como dios mandaba. De repente, alguien tocó en su hombro en un intento de llamar su atención, ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró de lleno con un chico muy alto que parecía más mayor que ella, era moreno y tenía los ojos marrones claros y su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes y piercings, justo como a ella le gustaban, él sonrió con malicia y dijo:

- ¡Hola! Veo que tus amigos te han dejado… ¿estás sola?

Ella se rio y contestó:

- No, ya no, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?

- Soy Yuu- dijo él acercándose más a ella.

- Yo Sora- contestó ella- pero basta de presentaciones…

Tras decir aquello acortó más la distancia con sus labios y comenzaron a besarse con pasión delante de todos sin apenas conocerse de nada.

Mientras Mimi y Tai se habían sentado en el suelo apoyados en la pared, Tai entonces sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su paquete de cigarros, sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, Mimi miraba lo que hacía y mientras él buscaba un mechero en sus bolsillos, le preguntó:

- ¿Me das uno?

Él dejó de buscar el mechero y se quedó mirándola incrédulo:

- ¿Tú fumas?

- No- dijo ella que no le miraba- pero quiero probarlo, ninguno de mis amigos ha fumado en su vida, pues entonces nunca lo he probado…

- Vaya… ¿tú estabas en una secta o qué?- preguntó él que ya había encontrado el mechero y le estaba encendiendo el cigarro.

- No…- no llegó a terminar de hablar porque un ataque de tos acababa de interrumpirla.

- Ya se nota de que nunca lo habías probado- dijo él riéndose ligeramente mientras encendía el suyo y le daba una calada- yo tampoco debería pero ya ves… soy algo terrible…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro haciendo un esfuerzo por no toser.

- Soy jugador de fútbol en la Universidad- dijo él- llevo jugando desde que era pequeño y estoy intentando que me concedan una beca deportiva para irme a Estados Unidos…

- ¿En serio?- dijo ella- ya decía yo que tendrías que ser deportista…

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó él bebiendo un trago de su olvidada copa.

- Pues… no sé… físicamente estás muy bien…- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo dejándose llevar por el influjo del alcohol.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo él de repente interesado al cien por cien de lo que ella decía- ¿Te parece que estoy bien?

- ¡Oh si!- Mimi seguía hablando sin parar- lo pensé cuando nos conocimos en la calle, cuando esa chica extraña te perseguía… pero no pensé que nos volviésemos a ver más.

- A mí también me pareces atractiva, ¿sabes?- dijo él acercándose más a ella- no sé si te acuerdas pero… me gustan las chicas occidentales…

Se iba acercando más a ella y ésta no parecía tener ninguna intención de apartarse o de rechazarle, él no sabía qué pensar, si era por el alcohol o si era porque ella realmente quería pero no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad…

La besó de improviso sin que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar, movió sus labios encima de los de ella intentando que ella le recibiese. Para su sorpresa, Mimi le correspondió abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se uniesen en una deliciosa danza que a ambos les hizo suspirar.

Mimi estaba completamente entregada a aquel beso olvidando en algún lugar de su memoria que aun tenía un novio esperándola en Estados Unidos, pero estaba demasiado ebria para poder acordarse de cualquier cosa…

**¡Ya está! Me siento especialmente orgullosa de este capítulo… pobre Mimi, parece que retorna a la adolescencia del primer cigarro y primera copa jaja**

**Intentaré subir el quinto capítulo lo más deprisa posible, siempre que mi ordenador y mi inspiración estén dispuestos a ello claro…**

**Bueno, creo que voy a empezar a contestaros a los reviews: **

**Zulema: ¡Hola! Bueno se intentará, no te puedes imaginar lo que da de sí este tipo de historias donde todo vale y es posible… Sora es un ser para echar a comer a parte creo yo… pero bueno ya iremos viendo que es lo que tiene esta mujer en la cabeza para actuar de esa… ¡Nos vemos!**

**digimon4ever99****: jajajaja ¡si si yo también la quiero! Seguramente me adaptaría un poco mejor que la pobre Mimi tan acostumbrada a su vida tranquila y protegida… Un beso.**

**ReiKo-01****: ¡Hola! Bueno con respecto a TK tú no te preocupes que aparecerá, lo que no sé es cuando porque tiene que haber un momento adecuado para ello xD por lo de Matt y Sora aún no te aseguro nada, ya que ni yo misma sé cómo va a acabar esto (como locos seguramente xD). ¡Nos vemos!**

**SoraTakenouchii****: ¡es verdad! Yo tampoco entiendo porqué no te ha puesto el nombre… en fin no importa porque ahora si xD. Bueno, Sora más que anoréxica, yo creo que es que pasa de todo y como su vida no es demasiado ordenada pues la comida tampoco iba a serlo… Jajaja Hikari se lo pasa pipa aquí, aunque yo también querría con Yamato no te digo que no porque madre mía… Bueno quien sabe… a lo mejor con Takeru las cosas cambian, o incluso van a peor… si es que esta chica no tiene remedio.**

**Jajajaja de lo de Michael no te digo nada porque es secreto profesional pero más adelante nos comentamos si es lo que tú pensabas jajajajaja**

**Espero que te guste la fiesta loca de los chicos que ya solo con tanto alcohol ya pinta para echarse a temblar… jajajaja un besazo!!**

**joagirl****: jajajaja gracias, me alegro un montón que te guste la historia. A mí también me encanta Tai, es el mejor personaje de todos… lo encuentro muy adorable en la serie con su hermanita jiji. Un besazo.**

**ClariHanyou****: ¡Gracias! A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja, son tan diferentes que resultan muy interesantes… Espero que este capi también te haya gustado… Un beso.**

**ale-prinz****: Me alegro que te guste… ya era hora que saliera el pobre, pero tenía que ser de una manera única y ¿qué mejor manera que pidiéndole a Mimi que se haga pasar por su novia? Jajajaja Un beso.**

**Bueno ya está… Os espero en el siguiente episodio… ¡Ciao bellas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenas noches mis amores! Aquí vuelvo con el quinto capítulo… este para seros sincera no me acaba de convencer, pero claro, es un capítulo puente necesario para poder continuar pero aun así espero que os guste, he tenido que cambiar un montón de veces cada parte porque no me terminaba de convencer pero creo que ahora he conseguido hacer algo mediamente decente (si es que se le puede decir así xD)**

**A ver qué pasa con nuestra pobre Mimi cuando se despierte, si está sola o acompañada o dónde se habrá despertado… mmmm cosa mala, es lo que tiene el alcohol en esas cantidades xD**

**Bueno con esto ya os dejo leer tranquilas, solo recordar que Digimon no me pertenece y esas cosas que todos sabemos xD**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 5: RESACAS Y LAMENTOS

Los rayos de sol penetraban a través de la ventana con la intensidad propia del mediodía, Mimi abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, notando cómo le abrasaban las cuencas de los ojos cada vez que intentaba parpadear ligeramente.

Se incorporó a duras penas en la cama, se sentía realmente enferma, el estómago le dolía como si hubiera tomado un veneno y la cabeza aun le daba vueltas por la borrachera que no terminaba de marcharse. Su boca sabía a cenicero y sentía mucha sed.

"Así que así se siente una persona tras una noche de fiesta" pensaba ella mientras se reñía mentalmente a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera por sus compañeras de piso. "Nunca más volveré a beber en mi vida…"

De repente, notó a alguien a su lado que se removía en sueños, Mimi se estremeció por un momento, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había ocurrido desde que Kari había decidido que se fueran a casa del vecino y no sabía que había hecho. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir quién se encontraba a su lado y para su alivio descubrió los cortos cabellos castaños de Kari.

La contempló dormir profundamente y trató de recordar cómo había llegado a su habitación y en qué momento había logrado ponerse el pijama y se había acostado, y otra pregunta importante, que era cómo Kari había llegado a su habitación…

Kari de repente se sacudió ligeramente y abrió sus ojos claros, un poco confusa, pero al encontrar su mirada con la de Mimi sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal te sientes?

- Hola…- dijo Mimi confundida- pues un poco mal… ¿qué pasó ayer?

- Bueno…- dijo Kari esforzándose por recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior- estuvimos en casa de Ken de fiesta, pero tú te pusiste bastante enferma y no podías moverte sola así que te llevamos a casa entre mi hermano y yo. Te echamos en la cama y fuiste a vomitar dos veces, luego ya te dormiste y vinieron los demás…

- Uff- resopló Mimi resignada a no recordar nada de la noche- no me acuerdo de nada… ¿Y cómo es que tú estás aquí?

- Tai y Matt se quedaron a dormir en mi habitación al final y como Sora vino acompañada por un tío me vine a dormir contigo… Espero que no te molestase.

- No, para nada- dijo Mimi- gracias por acompañarme… Espero no haber hecho nada irreparable porque no me acuerdo de nada.

Pero vio de repente que el gesto de Kari se torcía ligeramente como si no supiera que decirle que no pasó desapercibido por Mimi que preguntó asustada:

- ¿Hice algo?

- Bueno…- comenzó Kari pero de repente se oyó desde el salón la inconfundible voz de Sora que la llamaba salvándola del aprieto- ahora vengo, Sora me llama.

- ¡No! Kari cuéntame qué paso- dijo Mimi levantándose de la cama y siguiéndola.

Llegó al salón detrás de Kari y allí se encontró con Sora sentada en el sofá, pero no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba un chico mayor que ella que no conocía de nada lleno de tatuajes y piercings, ambos miraron a las recién llegadas con curiosidad.

Entonces Mimi se dio cuenta de que las dos se encontraban en pijama delante de un desconocido y se quedó parada en la puerta muerta de vergüenza, lo que provocó que los allí presentes se empezaran a reír y Sora dijo:

- ¡Ven aquí, yanqui! Que no te dé vergüenza, todos aquí somos familia.

Mimi entonces se acercó al salón resignada y se sentó en una silla junto a Kari. Sora y el chico estaban juntos en el sofá y éste tenía pasado su brazo por los hombros de Sora. Entonces Mimi no pudo aguantar más y preguntó:

- Sora… ¿no nos presentas a tu amigo?

- Yanqui, él es Yuu, Yuu esta es nuestra yanqui- dijo Sora tranquilamente.

- En realidad me llamo Mimi- dijo la aludida molesta por esa presentación.

- Ya lo sé- dijo el chico con una risa burlona- eras la chica que estaba borracha… Menuda noche, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué ha querido decir?- dijo Mimi mirando ceñuda a Sora y Kari alternativamente.

Ellas se miraron y se echaron a reír, Kari entonces dijo:

- No sé si querrás saberlo… Te vas a enfadar bastante.

- Ya estoy enfadada- contestó Mimi muy enfadada- así que me lo vais a contar ahora mismo.

- ¿Contar el qué?- de repente Matt había aparecido por la puerta bostezando de forma exagerada.

- Mimi quiere que le contemos lo que pasó anoche- dijo Kari.

- ¿Anoche?- dijo él riéndose- menuda noche Mimi, no imaginaba que supieras divertirte tanto…

- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasó ayer?- gritó la joven ya fuera de sí- estoy harta de escucharos reíros de mí, ¡quiero saberlo ya!

- ¿Qué parte?- dijo Matt sin dejar de reírse- ¿Cuándo empezaste a vomitar nada más acabar la copa en casa de Ken o cuándo te liaste con Tai en el suelo de su salón?

Tras oír aquello, el rostro de Mimi se contrajo en una mueca de desagradable sorpresa y dijo gritando:

- ¿Qué hice qué?

- Pues eso- continuó Matt hablando como si nada- primero que liaste con Tai y después de un rato te acabaste la copa que tenías y vomitaste… Una noche completa ¿no?

- No me lo puedo creer…- dijo Mimi, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una oleada de nauseas la volvió a asaltar y se marchó corriendo al baño, chocando con Tai en el camino que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

Éste se quedó parado mirándola alejarse confuso, luego miró a sus amigos y preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada, solo que el nombrarte le producen arcadas- dijo Matt con las manos en la nuca.

Tai simplemente le tiró una toalla que llevaba al hombro a la cara y preguntó a su hermana:

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- No sé… coge lo que quieras- dijo ella sentándose al lado de Matt- pero no te pases comiendo porque luego no me queda nada a mí…

Él desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y al rato volvió con una bolsa de magdalenas en una mano y con otra en la boca aun masticándola. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a comerse la bolsa entre los dos. Kari los miraba divertida:

- ¡Hombres! Si es que no paráis de comer a todas horas…

Justo en ese momento, apareció Mimi por la puerta, miró a todos los allí presentes hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de Tai que la recibió con otra magdalena en la boca. Ella sin darle tiempo a tragarla lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad y lo hizo levantarse con una frase:

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo arrastró hasta el pasillo, pero él se dejaba llevar obedientemente. Se puso frente a él muy seria, pero él no lo vio de esa manera y dijo:

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Ayer estabas tan enferma…

- Estoy bien, gracias- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Me alegro- dijo él sonriendo de forma atractiva y se inclinó para besarla.

Pero ella no le dejó. Puso se brazo entre los dos y comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Esa pregunta le dejó completamente confundido y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo que por qué te besé?

- La pregunta es fácil- dijo Mimi cada vez más enfadada- ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó él desconcertado- pues yo que sé, porque surgió, tú me dijiste que te gustaba físicamente, yo te dije lo mismo y solo nos besamos, tampoco es para tanto… luego te pusiste enferma y te tuvimos que traer a casa.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- dijo ella escandalizada- tengo novio en Estados Unidos y le quiero…

- Pues entonces haberlo pensado en lugar de haberme correspondido- dijo él empezando a sentirse molesto- porque pudiste haberme apartado, pero en lugar de ello me correspondiste, no es culpa mía solo… además, no pasa nada, solo fue un rollo pasajero sin más, no tienes por qué ponerte así y tu novio no tiene que enterarse de nada.

Ella se quedó callada, sabía que él tenía razón pero no quiso decírselo, estaba demasiado enfadada como para intentar pensar en frío, pero más que enfadada con él estaba enfadada consigo misma… Así que dijo:

- Tengo que irme a clase- tras decir eso, se alejó de él y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de ella.

Tai solo suspiró con cansancio, de repente se oyó una voz detrás de él:

- ¿Problemillas con tu novia americana?- era Kari que observaba a su hermano apoyada en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tenía novio?- dijo él molesto.

- ¿Acaso te gusta?- preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

- No es eso- dijo él rotundamente.

En ese momento, se oyó el timbre de la casa sacándoles de la conversación, al rato oyeron a Matt gritar:

- ¡Oh! Si es mi pequeño ordenador con patas, ¡ven y dame un abrazo!

Los hermanos se echaron a reír al oírlo y fueron a saludar con Izzy. Acababa de entrar el joven por la puerta, parecía cansado pero mucho más espabilado que sus amigos, ya que él había sido el único que había decidido marcharse a su casa y volver al día siguiente a buscar su portátil y a sus dos amigos borrachos.

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- preguntó Izzy.

- Mal- dijo Matt poniendo cara triste- ¡tú no estabas conmigo!

- ¡Oh, vaya!- dijo Sora rodando los ojos- olvidábamos vuestro rollo homosexual…

- Anda, ¡vámonos!- dijo Izzy pasando de todo lo que decían- ¡Matt! Traje tu coche y nos vamos ahora, que quiero ir a clase.

- ¿Mi coche?- preguntó Matt- ¿Desde cuándo tienes permiso para coger mi coche?

- Sí, vámonos ya- dijo Tai haciendo que todos ignoraran la pregunta de Matt- ¡mañana volveremos!

- ¡Eso!- dijo Sora que seguía sentada junto a su ligue y ambos se reían- tienes que venir a buscar a tu yanqui…

Tai simplemente no contestó, en lugar de ello se apresuró a salir de la casa empujando a sus dos amigos en el intento de escapada, pero Izzy fue a buscar su portátil y Matt empezó a recoger las cosas que se había dejado en el salón, así que no le quedó otra opción de irse él solo a esperarles al coche. Una vez que desapareció por la puerta, Matt comenzó a susurrar:

- ¡Oye! Se ve que la cosa no terminó bien al final…

- La verdad es que no- dijo Kari negando con la cabeza- los seguí hasta el pasillo y les oí discutir algo sobre el novio de Mimi y quién tenía la culpa o algo así… luego mi hermano me dijo que no sabía que tuviera novio y parecía bastante enfadado.

- De seguro que le atrae más de lo que él querría- dijo Sora encendiendo un cigarro- nunca le había importado si sus ligues tuvieran o no novio…

- Ya, pero ellas nunca le habían dicho al día siguiente que pasara de ellas…- dijo Matt mientras se ponía su chupa de cuero- no creo que le haya sentado muy bien el rechazo… ¡Izzy! ¿Por qué no le vamos a putear un rato?

- ¡Qué cabrón, Matt!- dijo Izzy guardando su portátil en la bolsa- no entiendo dónde está la gracia de machacar a una persona que acaba de ser rechazada…

- Tú no lo entiendes porque no eres humano- dijo Matt simplemente- bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos ya mañana… -se volvió a su amigo y añadió- vámonos antes de que Tai se cargue mi coche de lo rechazado que se siente… juju ¡cómo me voy a divertir!

Ambos cerraron la puerta tras de sí y tras unos segundos que se les oía discutir llegó el ascensor y se marcharon.

De repente, el lío de Sora se levantó del sofá y le dijo:

- Bueno Sora, creo que me voy a ir ya, mis cosas se han quedado en el piso de Ken y espero que ya esté despierto.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella levantándose también y tras darle un largo beso añadió- ¡Ya hablaremos!

- Seguro- dijo él aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo, se volteó a Kari y se despidió de ella también- encantado de conocerte Hikari.

- Igualmente- dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

Sora lo acompañó hasta la puerta y tras cerrar la puerta, Kari asomó la cabeza en dirección a su compañera y ambas se echaron a reír:

- ¿Qué se creerá?- decía Sora entre risas- ¿qué le llamaré y me pondré a rogarle como una adolescente patética?

- A leguas se le veía la cara de "no pienso volver a saber nada de ti"- dijo Kari- ¡Qué imbécil! No somos tan tontas como para creernos algo así…

Mientras, Mimi seguía en su habitación, había oído a los chicos marcharse y también al ligue de Sora, pero aun así no se atrevía a salir de allí, no quería enfrentarse a sus compañeras ni a sus burlas ni a sus reproches.

Había estado mirando su ropa en el armario sin decidirse por nada qué ponerse, su cabeza no estaba en la ropa ya que no dejaba de esforzarse por recordar algo de lo que ocurrió en aquella maldita noche. Solo le venían a la mente imágenes difusas y mezcladas que no lograba poner en orden, lo único que aun pervivía en ella como testigo de aquella noche eran los destrozo de su maquillaje y peinado y el olor a tabaco de su pelo…

Por fin se decidió por algo que ponerse y lo tiró con brusquedad contra la cama, consultó su reloj, eran las 12 y media de la mañana y ya se había perdido la mayor parte de las clases… Se maldijo una vez más por ser tan influenciable y le vino a la mente Taichi… no recordaba nada sobre aquel desliz que todos sabían, pero se sentía extraña, a pesar de no acordarse de ello sentía que había ocurrido y el sabor de su boca aún perduraba en la suya… y no le disgustaba para nada…

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente apartando aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y obligó a su cerebro a recordar a Michael, el pelo rubio de Michael, los ojos claros de Michael, la sonrisa de Michael…

Suspiró aliviada y se recordó a sí misma hablar con él esa misma noche a través de Skype, pero no le contaría nada sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, fue algo que sucedió sin que ella se diese cuenta y no quería estropear lo que tenía con su chico por una tontería así…

Se dirigió al baño con la ropa que pensaba ponerse en el brazo, oyó a sus compañeras reírse en el salón y se alegró de que no se hubieran enterado de que había salido de la habitación.

Se metió de lleno en la ducha y al sentir las cálidas gotas de agua sobre su piel se sintió tranquila por primera vez desde que se había levantado y había descubierto la terrible realidad, no dejaba de pensar en ello y todas sus cavilaciones siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: la culpa de que todo eso hubiera pasado era solo suya y no de Tai o de sus compañeras, si no hubiera decidido ponerse a beber como una loca no se hubiera emborrachado y hubiera podido llevar la situación a su manera… en ese momento se prometió a sí misma no volver a beber alcohol en su vida…

Al fin salió de la ducha, se vistió y ya por fin decidió hacer algo con su pelo y su cara, se contempló en el espejo con resignación al verse demacrada y ojerosa y empezó a sacar todo su arsenal de maquillaje.

Contempló con alegría cómo sus ojeras desaparecían bajo su mano y sus ojos hundidos volvían a adquirir el brillo que habían perdido tras una noche sin dormir. Se miró durante un segundo por fin arreglada y sonrió, el día había empezado mal pero a partir de ese momento todo empezaría a ir bien.

Salió de su habitación dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien estuviese en el salón o en cualquier parte de su camino, pero para su sorpresa allí no había nadie. El salón seguía tal cual lo habían dejado la noche anterior aun con las botellas en la mesa y las cajas vacías de pizzas en el suelo, pero allí no había ni rastro de ningún alma viviente.

Caminó por el salón en busca de alguna señal de sus compañeras llamándolas cuando de repente se encontró con una nota pegada en la pantalla de la televisión. Mimi la tomó y pudo distinguir la desordenada caligrafía de Sora que se dirigía a ella únicamente, en ella rezaba:

"_Yanqui, Kari y yo nos hemos marchado a comprar comid, tabaco y unas cuantas cervezas porque ya no quedan, cómo imaginamos que serás tan tonta que iras a clase, nos vemos en la noche… No te sientas mal por haber rechazado a Tai, se lo merece por capullo y Kari opina lo mismo que yo… Nos vemos en la noche… No te pierdas. Tus queridas compañeras."_

Tras leer aquella nota, Mimi empezó a reírse a carcajadas, sus compañeras no cambiarían nunca, seguían sin importarles nada de lo que hiciera con su vida privada y en el fondo se alegraba de que no tomaran en cuenta el hecho de haberse liado con su mejor amigo y hermano teniendo novio y luego lo hubiera rechazado, así no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie… más que a sí misma.

Sí, se sentía mal por haberle hecho al chico, ya que él no sabía nada de su novio y ella encima había sido muy desagradable con él… sabía que tendría que arreglarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo…

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar en alguna parte del salón, maldijo su mala suerte al no recordar donde lo había dejado y se puso a buscarlo de forma frenética desordenando más la habitación más de lo que ya estaba hasta que por fin dio con él detrás de un cojín del sofá, miró la pantalla y vio que era Yolei, rápidamente descolgó el teléfono y dijo:

- ¡Hola Yolei!

- ¿Mimi?- se oyó la voz de Yolei al otro lado del teléfono que parecía un poco alterada- ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Estoy aún en casa, me acabo de levantar- contestó Mimi masajeándose la cabeza en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza que sentía- es que menuda noche, ya te contaré…

- Tienes que venir enseguida a clase, Mimi- la interrumpió Yolei- en la siguiente clase tenemos que exponer el trabajo… ¿no te acordabas?

Mimi empezó a hacer memoria y de repente cayó en la cuenta y se le encogió el estómago, tenía una exposición de Historia de la literatura japonesa en una hora que es esencial para la nota final y se le había olvidado por completo:

- ¡Dios! Soy estúpida… Voy para allá, no te preocupes que en media hora estoy allí con toda mi parte

- Vale te esperamos aquí- dijo Yolei ya más tranquila- hasta ahora.

- Hasta ahora- dijo Mimi antes de colgar.

Entonces se apresuró a tomar su carpeta con todo lo que necesitaba para el trabajo a la vez que cogía su bolso y sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta, en menos de un cinco minutos ya había abierto la puerta de la casa y la cerró asegurándose de dejarla bien cerrada antes de abalanzarse al ascensor para irse lo más rápido posible y no llegar tarde.

**Jajajajajajajaja ¿Qué creíais? ¿Qué iba a haber ya sexo desenfrenado? En fin, lo habrá supongo… jajajaja **

**Pobre Mimi, qué desgracia no acordarse de absolutamente nada y todos los demás encima sí que se acuerden, no hay nada más frustrante que eso, seguro que muchas os sentís tan identificadas con Mimi como me siento yo (sí, soy algo irremediable)**

**¿Qué pasará ahora entre Tai y Mimi? ¿Volverán a hablarse? ¿O empezarán a llevarse tan mal que la convivencia será insoportable? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…**

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo creo que tardaré un poco más, ya que me marcho a un concierto y tardaré en volverme a poner a escribir, pero no os preocupéis porque trataré de ser rápida y bueno a Zulema y a Cielocriss les doy las gracias por comentarme desde aquí porque no tengo posibilidad de contactar con ellas, y a las demás ya os he contestado xD **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí estoy de vuelta aún con la euforia tokiohotelera… (Sí, he estado en el concierto de Tokio Hotel) y aún no me recupero del shock que tengo desde que vi a Bill Kaulitz, así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado esto… jajaja espero que bien.**

**Bueno este me ha salido más largo porque tenía la cabeza llena de ideas y tenía que meterlas todas en este capítulo sí o sí, así que ya está todo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y de antemano muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me habéis mandado que me han llenado de fuerzas para seguir escribiendo =D**

**Sin más dilación… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 6: VISITA INESPERADA

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la primera fiesta de Mimi en la casa y parecía que sería la última porque desde ese día hubo muchas más, pero Mimi se abstuvo de ir, demasiado desfase para una persona como ella acostumbrada a la tranquilidad y a la vida regular… Así que ella siempre una vez por semana se marchaba a casa de Yolei a dormir temiendo lo que se encontraría al volver a casa como siempre, sabía que no podía seguir así pero no sabía cómo comentárselo a sus compañeras…

Con respecto a Taichi, él parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido aquel día y se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, Mimi sin embargo no lo olvidaba y se molestaba con él, a lo largo de los días parecía que su mente se había despejado y recordaba retazos de aquel día, aquello había ocurrido y no soportaba haberlo hecho sintiéndose culpable por haber engañado a Michael… Pero se sentía confusa, no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que él actuase como si nada… "¿Qué me importará a mí? Menos problemas tendré…" Se decía a sí misma frecuentemente castigándose mentalmente cuando se sentía molesta ante la indiferencia del chico, pero aún así no podía evitarlo…

Hablaba todos los días de manera casi compulsiva vía Skype con su novio y siempre se mostraba excesivamente interesaba hasta del más mínimo detalle insignificante de su vida solo por intentar ahuyentar la culpabilidad que sentía e intentar demostrarle que todo seguía igual que antes y que nunca había ocurrido lo que ocurrió, pero él no era tonto:

-¿Te pasa algo, Mimi?- dijo él una de las veces que hablaban en la que ella había hecho gala de su extraño comportamiento.

- ¿A mí?- dijo ella de repente sintiéndose muy nerviosa- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

- ¡Venga, no intentes engañarme!- dijo él mientras la miraba a través de la webcam seriamente- Siempre que intentas ocultarme algo te pones como una loca y no hay quien te entienda… ¿Te ha pasado algo con tus compañeras?

Mimi se sintió desvanecer, la había descubierto y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan transparente y a él por ser tan perspicaz, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Pero ya no podía más, nunca le había ocultado nada a su novio y no quería que aquello fuese algo que los distanciara, así que tras tomar aire comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido sin omitir nada.

Tras soltar todo lo que la atormentaba se sintió en cierto modo aliviada, pero a la vez aterrorizada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Michael, era la primera que le era infiel aunque no hubiera sido su intención así que no sabía qué ocurriría a continuación…

Michael aun no decía nada, parecía confuso pero no era capaz de escudriñar más su rostro, no estaba mirando a la webcam y estaba de brazos cruzados, Mimi esperó con ansiedad su respuesta sin presionarle hasta que él levantó la cabeza y dijo:

- ¿Eso era lo que pasaba?

- Sí- dijo ella sin saber a qué se refería con aquella pregunta.

- ¿Por qué bebiste?- preguntó él.

- No sé, Michael- contestó Mimi empezando a desesperarse- era una fiesta, había alcohol y no quería hacerles el feo a mis compañeras…

- Creo que debería cambiarte de piso- dijo Michael muy serio- esas chicas son muy mala influencia para ti.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Mimi enfadada- ¿Por qué crees que soy tan influenciable? Yo decidí beber por mí misma, nadie me indujo a nada, nunca lo había hecho y tenía curiosidad…

- Pues ya ves para lo que te ha servido- dijo él muy fríamente.

- Bueno ya lo sé- contestó ella sintiéndose muy mal de repente y con ganas de llorar- no he vuelto a ninguna de sus fiestas y no he vuelto a beber nada de nada, soy una buena chica, ¿estás contento?

- No, no lo estoy- dijo él- llevas un mes y medio en Japón y siento que no te conozco de nada y ahora me vienes con que te pillaste una borrachera de la que no te acuerdas y te liaste con otro tío, ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?

- No lo sé, de verdad, pero ya bastante mal me siento yo como para que me digas esto…- dijo Mimi a punto de llorar.

- Bueno mira- dijo Michael sonriendo ligeramente- ahora estamos muy nerviosos y lo único que vamos a decirnos son tonterías, así que mejor hablamos mañana más tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale- susurró Mimi intentando no llorar- si porque yo me tengo que ir ahora a comprar.

- Pero creo que deberías ir buscando un piso nuevo con otras compañeras…- dijo Michael- con ese ritmo de vida no creo que puedas estudiar bien y tus padres estarán de acuerdo conmigo…

- Lo pensaré- dijo Mimi- te dejo ya… Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también- dijo él antes de desconectar.

Apagó el ordenador y lo guardó en su estuche, mientras pensaba en la conversación de antes, no estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado, había cosas que no le habían gustado de la actitud de su novio con respecto a ella y mucho menos la idea que tenía de ella…

Salió de su habitación dispuesta a mirar en la cocina qué cosas tenía que comprar y tras ello marcharse, pero de repente alguien se metió por medio. Era Kari que había ido hacia ella sin que se percatara de su presencia.

- ¿Mimi, vas a comprar?- ante la afirmativa con la cabeza de ésta, continuó- me voy contigo, necesito ir a comprar preservativos…

- De acuerdo- dijo Mimi sin inmutarse por lo que le había dicho que iba a comprar, ya comenzaba a estar acostumbrada.

- Vale, pues en un momento estoy, ¡espérame por favor!- dijo Kari alegremente y se alejó de allí.

Mimi entonces fue a la cocina a buscar la lista que había confeccionado para ir a comprar y después se sentó en el sofá a esperar a Kari, allí estaba Sora tumbada en una esquina del sofá con la piernas apoyadas sobre el respaldo del sofá limándose las uñas. Nada más sentarse, Sora le dijo:

- ¿Vais a ir a comprar?

- Sí- contestó Mimi- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Pues mira ahora que lo dices…- dijo Sora al notar que su lima acababa de partirse en dos- tráeme unas cuantas de estas.

- Vale, te traeré unas limas- dijo Mimi y tras mirar las uñas cortas de Sora le preguntó- ¿Por qué te limas tanto las uñas? Así no las dejas crecer…

- Es que si las tengo cortas no me las muerdo… soy propensa a ello- dijo Sora intentando otra vez a duras penas limarse otra uña con la lima rota.

Justo en ese momento apareció Kari ya preparada para salir y ambas salieron de casa despidiéndose de Sora.

Se dirigieron al supermercado primero a comprar todas las cosas que Mimi había puesto en su lista, allí había mucha gente comprando y resultaba agobiante intentar pasar entre los pasillos, pero las dos chicas tomaron una cesta y comenzaron a empujar a la gente que se aglomeraba en las cajas de pago para poder acceder al recinto.

Una vez dentro, las dos comenzaron a llenar la cesta con todo lo que tenían que comprar de manera eficiente y rápida, Kari se rió cuando ya habían cogido todo lo necesario diciendo:

- ¡Qué rápidas somos! Formamos un buen equipo, ¿no?

- Ya te digo- corroboró Mimi sonriendo- tenemos a partir de ahora que ir a comprar las dos que tardaremos menos…

- Vamos a la cola antes de que se nos cuele alguna vieja- dijo Kari señalando la cola que aumentaba por momentos.

Corrió hacia allí sin dejar de reír y lograron ponerse delante de una señora que soltó una maldición al ver que las chicas se habían adelantado, pero ninguna de ellas la hizo caso. Llegó su turno y fueron colocando las cosas para pagarlas:

- ¡Oye Mimi! ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- preguntó Kari mientras alejaba la cesta con el pie de su camino.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Mimi.

- Porque hoy ya empieza el fin de semana y nosotras pensábamos salir con mi hermano, Matt e Izzy.

- ¿Pero vosotros no salíais entresemana y los fines de semana cada uno con vuestros amigos?- preguntó Mimi confundida.

- Sí, eso solía ser el plan- le explicó Kari- pero Matt me llamó ayer y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos y que teníamos que estar todos nosotros.

- ¿Vais a hacer otra fiesta en casa?- preguntó Mimi un poco molesta.

- ¡No!- se apresuró a negar Kari- nos iremos de fiesta por ahí, no vamos a estar en casa.

- ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas si tengo algún plan?- preguntó Mimi.

- Por si querías salir con nosotros esta noche- dijo Kari- ya sé que la última vez pasó eso con mi hermano y tal, pero ellos también quieren que vengas y Tai no hará nada raro, ya verás.

Mimi se quedó callada, pensando en esa posibilidad. En cierto modo, temía volverse a encontrar con Tai de esa manera por si intentaba algo, pero en los días anteriores, el chico no había mostrado ningún atisbo de interés hacia ella... Luego recordó la discusión con Michael hacía unas horas sobre que era muy influenciable con respecto a sus compañeras, frunció el ceño ligeramente al acordarse de ello y tomó una decisión:

- De acuerdo, saldré esta noche con vosotros- Ya estaba dicho, le demostraría a Michael que era capaz de salir con sus compañeras sin hacer ninguna tontería.

- Bien, me alegro de que vengas- dijo Kari abrazándola como era habitual en ella.

Pagaron y guardaron todo en bolsas, luego se dirigieron a comprar los preservativos para Kari a un sex shop de la esquina, ella entró con la naturalidad propia de alguien que entra a comprar a menudo a un lugar, sin embargo Mimi la siguió sintiéndose enrojecer por momentos. Sabía que no tenía ningún motivo, ya que el sexo no era algo desconocido para ella, pero estaba acostumbrada a que Michael fuera el que se encargase de todo lo relativo a los preservativos y se sentía incómoda en aquel lugar.

Kari al contrario que ella, entró saludando a todo el mundo y rápidamente comenzó a entablar conversación con el dependiente y ambos se reían de cosas que solo ellos entendían. Mimi se acercó a donde estaba Kari y se quedó a su lado intentando evitar mirar a ningún lado. Kari entonces reparó en la presencia de Mimi al lado suyo y dijo:

- Mira, ella es mi compañera de piso americana, Mimi.

- Encantado- dijo el dependiente de forma muy amable- eres bienvenida a mi tienda y siempre que necesites algo yo te ayudaré…

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo Mimi aunque sabía que por allí no tendría ninguna necesidad de entrar más.

- Bueno, vengo a buscar una caja de preservativos que ya no tengo- dijo Kari.

- ¿Solo una?- preguntó el dependiente.

- Sí, mejor una sola porque ahora no tengo dinero y aun tengo que esperar el pago de la "residencia".

- ¿Aún tus padres no saben que vives con Sora?- preguntó el dependiente dándole la caja.

- Y me parece que no lo sabrán nunca…- dijo Kari pagándole y tomando la caja- ¡Nos vemos!

Mimi una vez oír aquellas últimas palabras, se apresuró a salir de allí cuanto antes seguida de Kari que no parecía tener mucha prisa. Una vez fuera, Kari miraba a su compañera sonriente:

- ¿Nunca habías entrado en un sex shop Mimi?

- La verdad es que no…- dijo Mimi- creo que mi novio y yo somos un poco reacios a estas cosas para ser sincera…

- Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo Kari- cada uno es como es…

- Si esto se lo hubiera dicho a Sora seguramente se hubiera reído de mí…- dijo Mimi riéndose.

- Seguramente- dijo Kari- pero no lo hace con mala intención, solo que es así…

- Lo sé- dijo Mimi- ¿vamos para casa?

Kari asintió y las dos se alejaron de allí en dirección a su casa contándose cosas y riéndose juntas. A Mimi le agradaba mucho Kari, era una persona muy agradable y comprensiva y no le importaba para nada su promiscuidad… Pensó que sería más fácil hablar con ella con respecto a lo de las fiestas en casa todas las semanas y por lo de los problemas que había en la casa…

Llegaron a casa y Mimi comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, Kari se apresuró a ayudarla y entre las dos guardaron las cosas en el lugar que Mimi tenía asignado para cada cosa. Mimi no entendía por qué razón podía ayudarla a colocar las cosas y luego era incapaz de recoger sus cosas del salón u ordenar su habitación…

Sora apareció de repente en la puerta de la cocina con cara de confusión y Mimi le tendió sus limas y ella la miró aun más confundida:

- ¿Por qué me traes esto?

- ¿No me habías dicho que querías unas limas?-preguntó Mimi extrañada.

- ¡Ah sí, es verdad!- dijo Sora dándose un golpe en la frente al haberlo recordado- perdona, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

- Sora- dijo Kari- Mimi ha decidido venir esta noche con nosotros.

- Estupendo- dijo Sora bostezando- bueno me voy a echar un poco, que esta noche me quedé jugando hasta las 5 y no he dormido nada.

- ¿No tienes clase?- preguntó Mimi.

- ¡Qué le den!- dijo Sora y desapareció por la puerta.

Se quedaron solas terminado de recoger las cosas, Mimi no dejaba de pensar en Sora y su extraña actitud y miró a Kari que no dejaba de mirar a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa Kari?

- Ya vuelve otra vez con lo mismo- dijo Kari con un tono de molestia en la cara.

- ¿Con qué?- preguntó Mimi mientras abría la nevera buscando algo.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Kari- está totalmente atontada… me da que ha vuelto a los porros, la muy estúpida…

Mimi no dijo nada, la verdad es que era algo que se imaginaba desde hacía mucho tiempo de ella, esa forma de vida no era muy normal y aunque no hubiese dejado olor por la casa, ella sabía que esperaba a que no hubiera nadie o estuvieran durmiendo para colocarse hasta las cejas…

- Lo imaginaba aunque no lo quisiera creer…- dijo finalmente.

- No sé qué vamos a hacer con ella la verdad… hace tiempo ya parecía que lo había dejado, pero creo que nos equivocábamos todos…- dijo Kari- pero bueno, ella verá qué pretende hacer con su vida…

Kari entonces se marchó de la cocina cuando ya había colocado sus cosas y dejó a Mimi en la cocina pensando, no sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar el momento de descubrir a Sora en plan acción y conseguir ayudarla… no soportaba la idea de que alguien estuviera echando su vida a la mierda de una manera tan absurda…

El día pasó más o menos rápido y llegó la hora de marcharse, Mimi había optado por salir normal, ya había aprendido la lección de la última vez y para no ir demasiado arreglada decidió ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de fiesta gris y como no, sus zapatos de tacón finos de 10 centímetros con los que la chica se movían con una soltura propia de una modelo, se arregló el pelo y se maquilló tranquilamente frente a su espejo.

Cuando terminó, contempló su obra y sonrió. Era muy coqueta y lo sabía, le encantaba verse atractiva frente al espejo y pasarse horas frente al espejo probando cosas nuevas qué hacerse o nuevos peinados qué estrenar.

Llamaron de repente a la puerta, Mimi dijo en voz alta que pasase y entró Kari en su habitación, también iba muy guapa con un vestido corto de color rosa y una sandalias a juego. Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- ¡Mimi! ¿estás preparada?

- Sí, acabo de terminar- dijo Mimi levantándose y cogiendo una chaqueta para meterla en su bolso- ¿Sora está lista?

- Sí, está en el salón- dijo Kari- estás guapísima, Mimi.

- Tú también, Kari- dijo Mimi sonriendo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y Sora ya estaba en la puerta esperando, ella iba con unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, sencilla pero siempre con aquella belleza natural que no necesitaba de nada para aparecer, para envidia de Mimi.

Sora al verlas, les señaló la puerta con la mano y se dirigieron a ella sin decir ninguna palabra, Mimi se fijó en Sora y la notó mucho más espabilada que por la mañana, así que intuyó que no había fumado nada en todo el día y se alegró, pero no le dijo nada.

Ya en la calle, caminaron en dirección al lugar donde habían quedado con el resto, Mimi se dejó guiar por sus compañeras ya que ella no conocía esa zona pero no dejaba de fijarse en todo lo que iban pasando.

Al fin llegaron, pero aun no había llegado nadie, así que se sentaron a esperar en un banco que había allí, en frente de ellas había una discoteca muy grande donde entraba mucha gente en grupos muy grandes, pero debían de pasar el control de los porteros que cortaban el paso a cualquiera que no fuera adecuado para la entrada.

- ¿Vamos a entrar ahí?- preguntó Mimi señalándola.

- Sí- dijo Kari- se está muy bien ahí dentro.

- Sobre todo porque no dejan entrar a menores de edad- dijo Sora mientras se encendía un cigarro- me alegro, ver tanto niñato junto me saca de quicio…

Sora no llegó a terminar su frase, ya que de repente Kari dijo sonriente:

- ¡Mira allí vienen los chicos ya!

Las tres voltearon la vista a mirarles y pudieron distinguir a Izzy y a Tai que iban delante y detrás iba Matt con otra persona que no les alcanzaba a ver. Tai parecía haberlas visto y levantó su brazo en dirección a ellas saludando alegremente. Mimi volvió a sentir aquel extraño vacío como cada vez que lo veía aparecer, solo verle le recordaba aquel día y le hacía ponerse nerviosa e intranquila.

Los chicos llegaron allí corriendo y venían bastante sonrientes, Mimi pudo notar las caras de sorpresa de sus dos compañeras cuando vieron al otro chico que no conocía que saludaba tímidamente, era un chico guapísimo muy alto y delgado, tenía el pelo rubio brillante y sus ojos eran azules claros, en la cara se parecía un poco a Matt, así que supuso que se trataría de algún pariente suyo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su enorme y cálida sonrisa que aún lo hacía mucho más atractivo de lo que ya de por sí era…

- Bueno chicas, esta era la sorpresa- dijo Matt y volviéndose a Mimi le dijo- Mimi, éste es mi hermano pequeño Takaishi Takeru, acaba de venir de pasar un año en Francia con nuestros abuelos maternos. Ella es Tachikawa Mimi, la compañera de piso americana de Sora y Kari.

- Encantado de conocerte- dijo el joven sin borrar su sonrisa- puedes llamarme TK si te resulta más sencillo.

- Igualmente TK- dijo Mimi sonriéndole también.

- Bueno, ¿entramos ya?- preguntó Tai de repente cortando la conversación.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de la discoteca, Mimi iba entretenida con los dos hermanos que le estaban contando cosas sobre su vida y ella de repente se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó:

- Me acabo de acordar de algo, ¿tú no te apellidabas Ishida, Matt?

- Sí- contestó él simplemente.

- ¿Entonces por qué tenéis apellidos diferentes?- preguntó ella confusa.

- Porque nuestros padres están divorciados y yo vivo con nuestra madre y Matt con nuestro padre- le explicó TK.

- ¡Oh vaya!- dijo ella.

- ¡Bah, no te preocupes, mujer!- dijo Matt riéndose- llevamos así mucho tiempo y estamos acostumbrados…

Mimi le sonrió aun sin comprender cómo podían tomarse algo así de una forma tan natural, pero pensó que sería porque había sido así desde que eran pequeños…

Ambos rubios empezaron a acordarse de cosas que solo ellos entendían y se reían de forma ruidosa, Mimi entonces se volteó a mirar donde estaban el resto del grupo, vio a Tai que iba junto con Izzy y Sora fumando, él había saludado a todas con normalidad y no le había hecho ningún trato especial, cualquier persona se hubiera sentido aliviada de que no se hubiera vuelto agobiante o intentase acosarla… pero en cambio ella se sentía desplazada y en el fondo de sí misma quería volver a hablar con él olvidando todo lo que había pasado… pero no podía…

De repente, se dio cuenta de un dato importante, ¿dónde estaba Kari? Se giró a ambos lados y no la veía por ninguna parte, al final la descubrió caminando detrás de ellos cabizbaja y metida en sus propios asuntos, no entendía qué le ocurría, hasta hacía un momento estaba encantada de salir y contentísima…

Pero no le pudo preguntar, ya que habían llegado a la puerta de la discoteca y le pedían documentación, tras dársela y ver que todos eran mayores de edad les permitió pasar, Mimi se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en algún lugar para ver que le ocurría a su compañera, pero de repente Sora fue hacia ella y le dijo:

- ¡Ven yanqui! Te voy a enseñar a beber.

- No Sora, de verdad, no me apetece- dijo Mimi intentando zafarse de su brazo.

- No digas tonterías- dijo Sora y tras enseñarle un billete añadió- nos invita Matt y hay que aprovecharse de él.

- Está bien- dijo Mimi- pero solo una.

Fue junto a Sora hacia la barra y ésta pidió algo que ella no pudo oír, cosa que hizo que Mimi se temiese lo peor, mientras les servían, echó una mirada buscando a Kari y la encontró hablando con su hermano, así que se quedó tranquila.

Sora le pasó una copa y la cogió de manera automática, contempló el contenido intentando averiguar qué sería lo que Sora habría pedido:

- Tranquila que no es matarratas- dijo Sora riéndose y acercando su vaso al de Mimi dijo- brindemos yanqui.

Ambas brindaron y tomaron su copa, Mimi la tomó de forma cautelosa y notó que aquel líquido no le abrasó la garganta tanto como la primera vez que bebió e incluso estaba bueno, bebió un poco más y dijo:

- ¡Qué bueno está!

- ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Sora.

Justo en ese momento los chicos fueron hacia ellas para también pedirse algo, notó que Kari ya no iba con ellos, así que le preguntó a Tai:

- ¿Dónde está Kari?

- Me dijo que iba al baño un momento- dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿No la has notado un poco decaída?- preguntó Mimi.

- ¿Decaída? Pues no sé, no me he dado cuenta, ¿por qué?- preguntó Tai confuso.

- No por nada- contestó Mimi- deben ser imaginaciones mías.

Pero sin embargo, el tiempo avanzaba y Kari no volvía, Mimi trató de distraerse riéndose de las anécdotas surrealistas de Matt y de las burlas de Tai y Matt hacia Izzy, pero estaba preocupada por Kari y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del baño de cuando en cuando:

- Yo también estoy preocupado por Kari- la voz de Tai llegó a sus oídos haciéndola mirarle de repente.

- ¿Está tardando mucho no?- dijo ella intentando evitar su mirada.

- Bastante…- dijo Tai.

- Voy a ir a ver si se encuentra bien- dijo Mimi.

- De acuerdo, yo es que no puedo entrar, me matarían entre todas- dijo él con una ligera sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Se alejó de allí y empujó la puerta del baño para adentrarse en él. La encontró enseguida, Kari se encontraba frente a los lavabos con los brazos apoyados en ellos con la mirada perdida en dirección al espejo, se acercó a ella preocupada y preguntó:

- ¡Kari! ¿Pero qué…?- entonces pudo verlo, Kari había estado llorando, lo notaba en sus ojos enrojecidos y en su estropeado maquillaje.

- Mimi…- dijo Kari simplemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mimi abrazándola- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?- dijo ella- ¿Por qué tuvo que volver a destrozarme la vida?

- ¿Volver? ¿Takeru?- preguntó Mimi creyendo ya entender algo.

Kari simplemente asintió y Mimi se sintió confusa:

- ¿Pero fuisteis novios? ¿Qué pasó?

- No… ojalá hubiera sido así…- dijo Kari volviendo a dejar su mirada perdida en otro punto.

- Pero…- comenzó Mimi pero Kari seguía hablando.

- Porque yo lo quería tanto… pero él me odia y desprecia… cree que soy una puta…

Mimi se quedó blanca ante tal declaración y entonces Kari rompió a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, sabía que ella la necesitaba y que aquel no era un buen lugar para hablar sobre ello, así que la separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos y le dijo:

- Kari… vamos a casa, allí estaremos más tranquilas.

- ¡No!- dijo Kari- tú te lo estás pasando bien… no quiero arruinarte la fiesta.

- No me importa- dijo Mimi- ahora tú eres más importante, vamos a decirle a tu hermano que nos vamos… él también está preocupado.

Kari entonces asintió y ambas salieron de allí. Se acercaron a donde habían colgado las cosas dispuestas a irse, pero Tai vino de repente y preguntó contrariado:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Kari está mala…- le mintió Mimi- dice que no se encuentra muy bien y no quiero que se vaya sola a casa.

- ¿Estás bien Kari?-le preguntó Tai a su hermana preocupado.

- Solo estoy un poco enferma- dijo Kari intentando sonreír- pásatelo bien, ni-chan.

- Yo voy con vosotras- dijo Tai buscando sus cosas.

- No hace falta- dijo Mimi, ya que sabía que Kari no quería que su hermano se enterara de lo que le ocurría- yo me puedo ocupar de todo sin problema.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Tai no muy seguro.

- Te lo aseguro- dijo Mimi- pásate mañana por casa para que te quedes tranquilo.

Tai parecía ceder y de repente se inclinó hacia Mimi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras ello le dijo:

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte por ella, Mimi. Mañana me pasaré por allí.

- Bien…- dijo Mimi sin saber qué más decir- ¡Adios!

Y por fin se alejaron de allí las dos dejando a los demás de fiesta, pero Mimi no se sabía que le ocurría, aún sentía el roce cálido de los labios del chico sobre su mejilla…

… **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kari con TK para estar tan disgustada? ¿Qué es lo que sentirá Mimi al darse cuenta de que se ha vuelto a dejar llevar por sus compañeras no haciendo ni caso a Michael? ¿Por qué Sora hará tantas tonterías con su vida?**

**Bueno al fin ha aparecido Takeru que ya se le estaba extrañando por estos lugares, ¿no? No sé si me habré pasado describiéndole tan guapo pero es que a mí sí que me lo parece jajaja**

**A ver si en estos días sigo escribiendo… que dentro de unas semanas empiezo con mis horribles exámenes de mayo y voy a desear estar muerta **** hasta entonces prefiero seguir escribiendo jajaja.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio! Besitos para todos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí he vuelto con el capítulo 7, me ha costado un montón encontrar tiempo para poderlo escribir porque con la amenaza de los exámenes amargándome la existencia apenas tengo tiempo para algo, pero bueno aquí está por fin y espero que no os decepcione… xD**

**Bueno qué decir, que muchísimas gracias por vuestro reviews, la verdad es que me ayudan mucho vuestras opiniones para proyectar mejor este fic y veo que os interesa bastante comprender a los personajes y me encanta xD**

**Os dejo por fin de marear y solo decir que Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para olvidarme por un momento de la desgracia de que tengo que estudiar xD**

**Un beso a todos y… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 7: ORDEN EN EL CAOS

Pasaron tres días desde aquella fiesta fallida y Mimi salía de su clase de Literatura Japonesa cargada con su carpeta y un montón de textos que debía leer y entender que era lo más difícil, suspiró de forma cansina y continuada, definitivamente odiaba a su profesora… recordó que lo había comentado la anterior vez con los amigos de sus compañeras y se echó a reír para sí misma…

Al pasarle por la cabeza la imagen de aquel día, no pudo evitar acordarse del viernes anterior y de Kari. Aunque le costase creerlo, Kari también tenía problemas amorosos.

Aquel día tras despedirse de Tai, ambas salieron de allí, parecía que por fin al sentirse liberada de dar explicaciones había decidido dejar que sus lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas y dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos lastimeros, Mimi alargó su brazo hasta ella para acercarla y poder abrazarla.

De esta manera ambas llegaron a casa, Mimi sacó su llave y abrió la puerta del portal, Kari entró sin decir nada y Mimi consultó su reloj, solo era la una de la mañana e imaginaba que Sora aparecería por casa quién sabe a qué hora así que no se preocupó, tenían tiempo de sobra para que Kari le contase todo que desea contarle.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, escucharon el sonido de la alta música de su vecino Ken que hacía temblar la pared del salón e incluso, Mimi podía jurar que también como sonido secundario estaba escuchando los gemidos descontrolados de placer de una voz de mujer… "Seguramente Ken estaría divirtiéndose con alguna chica de turno que luego ni recordaría" pensó la joven con resignación, definitivamente la gente de su entorno no era muy normal…

Ambas entraron en la habitación de Kari, Mimi como siempre que entraba allí, sintió la ya conocida sensación de agobio producido por la cantidad de objetos que allí había en tan pocos metros cuadrados, pero trató de no darle importancia, ahora Kari era lo más importante.

Ella se sentó en su cama sin decir nada y Mimi la siguió, pero de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el dedo gordo de su pie, miró hacia abajo y vio que había golpeado un enorme libro que estaba en el suelo y no lo podía haber visto debido a las cosas que allí había. Pero fingió que no le dolía y aguantó con diplomacia el dolor, no quería que Kari se distrajese.

Su compañera tomó el pañuelo que ella le había dado para enjugarse las lágrimas y eso fue lo que hizo, Mimi esperó con paciencia a que Kari se decidiese a contarle lo que le atormentaba, pero también era consciente de que podría no contarle nada…

- Lamento que hayas tenido que irte de la discoteca por mi culpa… me siento tan mal…-dijo Kari lentamente.

- No te preocupes tonta- dijo Mimi sonriéndola- no me hubiera podido quedar tranquila si tú te marchabas sola a casa tal y como estás…

- Seguro que te estás preguntando qué es lo que me pasa- dijo Kari.

- Para ser sincera sí- dijo Mimi- pero si no quieres contármelo, no pasa nada, me quedaré contigo acompañándote.

- La verdad es que sí quiero contártelo- dijo Kari mirándola- bueno, más bien lo necesito… necesito contárselo a alguien que no sea mi hermano o Sora…

- Bueno, pues cuéntame- dijo Mimi- te escucho.

Kari no contestó rápidamente, parecía pensar cómo empezar a contar la situación y cómo no dejar nada sin contar, entonces dijo:

- Takeru y yo somos amigos desde muy pequeños, bueno más bien nosotros nos conocimos por la amistad de Tai y Matt, fuimos juntos a clase y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos… Nos hicimos muy amigos con el tiempo e incluso cuando íbamos a entrar al instituto seguíamos siendo inseparables…

Kari tomó un tiempo para tragar saliva y sonarse la nariz, Mimi pudo notar que volvía a sentir deseos de llorar, pero no hizo nada solo esperó a que ella continuase:

- Cuando entramos en el instituto, yo reconozco que me volví loca y empecé a salir mucho y a conocer gente nueva, hice muchas amigas y salíamos todos los fines de semana de fiesta y nos gustaba tontear con los chicos como todas las adolescentes… por todo ello Takeru y yo nos distanciamos un poco, él prefería estudiar e ingresar en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto llevando una vida normal y yo prefería divertirme, pero aun así intentábamos estar juntos para no perder nuestra amistad… Pero una vez, le dije que si quería salir con mis amigas y conmigo de fiesta y ya de paso sus amigos, él aceptó y entonces conocí a Haru, uno de los amigos de Takeru. Y bueno, Haru y yo empezamos a hablar ese día y a quedar de forma seguida hasta que él se me declaró, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y que sí quería ser su novia, yo acepté porque creí que yo también lo quería, fue mi primer novio.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Takeru? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- preguntó Mimi intrigada.

- Bueno…- continuó Kari- no dijo nada, pero lo noté mucho más frío con los dos que antes, pero ni Haru ni yo lo tomamos en cuenta y seguimos con la relación. Pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que Takeru cada vez hablaba menos conmigo y nos veíamos cada vez menos, yo me sentía muy mal por ello y cada vez que recordaba cualquier momento con él me echaba a llorar o me moría de celos cada vez que lo veía hablando con otras chicas…

- ¿Entonces supiste que estabas enamorada de él?- preguntó Mimi que parecía comprenderlo todo.

- Sí…- dijo Kari medio sonriendo, parecía haber recordado la sensación que le produjo ese sentimiento- bueno yo creo que ya lo quería desde hacía mucho… desde que éramos pequeños, pero no fui capaz de verlo por la amistad que teníamos.

- Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?- preguntó Mimi.

- No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo y un día lo pillé por banda y se lo solté sin más- dijo Kari- bueno y también le besé. Tras ello supe que realmente al que quería era a él… pero…-volvió a ensombrecer su rostro de repente.

- ¿Pero?- preguntó Mimi.

- Él no se lo tomó bien- dijo Kari cabizbaja- me apartó con brusquedad y me dijo que estaba harto de mis juegos, que le dejase en paz y que no quería volver a verme nunca más, que era una puta por hacerle eso siendo la novia de su amigo… tras ello, no volvimos a hablar más… Meses después nos graduamos y él se fue a Francia un año a estudiar, yo corté con Haru porque después de lo que pasó con Takeru no fui capaz de volver a querer salir con otro chico…

Kari finalizó su relato y rompió a llorar otra vez con la cabeza entre sus manos, se la veía muy desgraciada y Mimi sintió mucha lástima por ella. Lo que le había contado explicaba muchas cosas que antes no comprendía y no solo su reacción al ver a Takeru, sino más que nada su comportamiento con los chicos…

Entonces Mimi se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le ocurría a Kari, era muy simple, tras el rechazo de Takeru, ella se sintió muy mal, tanto que llegó a creer que no merecía el amor de nadie y comenzó a tener aventuras pasajeras constantemente para librarse de aquel vacío… Luego también pensó en la reacción de Takeru que ella le había contado, estaba muy claro lo que había ocurrido y se lo hizo saber enseguida:

- Kari… ¿no lo entiendes?

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Kari con indiferencia.

- Takeru estaba loco por ti y siempre lo estuvo- le dijo Mimi.

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo Kari confusa- si me odia, ¿no lo has visto?

- Hazme caso, Kari- dijo Mimi buscando la mejor manera de explicárselo- él actuó así porque estaba enamorado de ti y creyó que estabas jugando con él, pero no es así…

- Aunque él también lo sintiera, ya es tarde- dijo Kari de repente enfadada- yo ya no le quiero y nunca más le querré, fue un error que me enamorara de él, me falló como amigo también, ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le iba a decir que dejaría a Haru por él, solo se limitó a insultarme… Así que por mí desaparezca y no vuelva nunca más.

Tras decir eso se echó en su cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada dispuesta a no dar ningún comentario más sobre el tema. Mimi simplemente la miró sin creerla nada, podía engañarla a ella pero nunca se podría engañar a sí misma, Kari seguía tan enamorada de Takeru como antes…

Mimi de repente notó que alguien la llamaba por detrás haciéndola volver a la realidad, se dio la vuelta extrañada y vio que se trataba de una señora mayor, Mimi entonces la reconoció, era su vecina de abajo que se la había cruzado varias veces cuando bajaba a clase. Iba a saludarla, pero su cara de desagrado y enfado absoluto la frenó, ¿qué ocurría?

- ¿Sí?- preguntó la joven temerosa.

- Con vosotras quería hablar yo- dijo la señora muy indignada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Mimi.

- ¿Qué qué ocurre? ¿Aún tienes el descaro de preguntar?- notaba cómo a la señora se le hinchaba la vena de la sien del enfado.

- Discúlpeme pero no sé de qué me está hablando- dijo Mimi empezando a asustarse.

- ¿Y las fiestas de todas las semanas hasta las tantas de la noche o los ruidos a todas horas?- preguntó la señora- porque ya hemos sido suficientemente indulgentes con vosotras, entre vosotras y el chico de al lado nos estáis volviendo locos.

- Lo siento- dijo Mimi- no lo sabía…

- La próxima vez que haya un solo ruido a partir de las 12 de la noche, haremos una reunión de vecinos, hablaremos con vuestros caseros y todos os vais a la calle- dijo la señora con el dedo índice a modo de amenaza- ¿Queda claro?

Mimi afirmó asustada y la señora se marchó gruñendo maldiciones y entre ellas pudo oír la frase de "malditos niñatos". Una vez que se quedó sola, se enfadó, no con la señora, sino con Kari y Sora, ¿cómo podían haber dejado que sus fiestas se desmadrasen tanto?

Emprendió entonces el camino hacia el ascensor cada vez más enfadada, esta vez no se iba a callar, de una vez iba a dejar las cosas claras a esas dos.

Entró en la casa y las encontró a las dos tiradas en el sofá viendo la televisión con el volumen altísimo sin importarles nada, Mimi miró alrededor y se enfureció más aún, vio que sus compañeros habían dejado todo revuelto y la ropa sucia que les había dicho que metieran la lavadora antes de irse a clase seguían en el mismo sitio y aún no habían sacado la basura.

Mimi entró y sin decir nada apagó la televisión y se puso delante de ella para el disgusto de sus compañeras que no tardaron en replicar:

- ¿Qué haces, yanqui?

- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a cortar nuestra relación?- dijo Sora sarcásticamente- ¡Qué pena! ¿Me dejas seguir viendo la tele?

- ¡Esto es serio!- dijo Mimi empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡Y cómo no me hagáis caso esta vez me marcharé de aquí! No quiero más problemas.

- Vale, vale- dijo Kari mirándola preocupada- ¿Qué ocurre?

- He hablado con la vecina de abajo- dijo Mimi- bueno más bien empezó a amenazarme, me dijo que estaban hartos de vuestras fiestas y que el próximo ruido más allá de las doce nos denunciarán y harán todo lo posible por echarnos, tanto a Ken como a nosotras… Ken me da igual, por mí que lo echen y nos deje dormir, ¡pero yo no quiero que me echen por vuestra culpa!

Sora y Kari se miraron entre ellas, Sora parecía no importarle o que no se creía que fueran capaces de hacer algo así, pero Kari estaba preocupada por lo que le acababa de decir y le dijo a Sora:

- ¡Sora! Creo que ésta ya es la definitiva.

- ¡Bah!- dijo Sora mientras sacaba un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca- Perro ladrador poco mordedor, seguro que es un farol para que no hagamos ruido…

- No estoy segura, Sora- dijo Kari- creo que ya no vamos a poder hacer más fiestas aquí…

- A mí nadie me impide hacer lo que me dé la gana en mi casa- dijo Sora aumentando el tono de su voz.

- Pues sí- dijo Mimi muy seria- yo te lo impido.

Vio la cara de desconcierto de las dos chicas que se encontraban enfrente de ella, pero ello no le impidió seguir hablando:

- Y te impediré muchas más cosas a partir de ahora, es más a partir de ahora se acabaron las fiestas entresemana hasta las tantas, y se acabó esta vida caótica que no es sana para nadie, aquí muchas cosas van a cambiar.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Sora dando una larga calada a su cigarro mirando con desafío a Mimi.

- Porque aquí no solo vives tú- dijo Mimi devolviéndole la mirada- aquí vivimos Kari y yo y también tenemos nuestra propia vida que no gira en torno a ti, por cierto no quiero irme de aquí, así que no me lo hagáis más difícil.

La sala se quedó en silencio sin que nadie dijera nada, Mimi solo esperó, a partir de ahora lo que dijeran ellas sería determinante en su estancia en aquella casa y ya había decidido lo que haría en ambos casos. Entonces Kari habló:

- Creo que tienes razón Mimi- Sora la miró contrariada a lo que respondió- ¡Sí, Sora! Tiene razón… ya está bien de llevar este tipo de vida, yo voy a colaborar y también pienso que la vecina nos ha dado un ultimátum, así que las fiestas aquí se acabaron nos iremos a casa de otras personas y las cenas entresemana serán en casa de mi hermano.

Sora se quedó callada, se la notaba molesta y vieron cómo apretaba con fuerza su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, ambas se quedaron mirándola a ver que decía, finalmente Sora dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

- Está bien, como queráis… puta mierda de vecinos- Sora se levantó del sofá sin dejar de fumar y continuó- de acuerdo, no haremos fiestas aquí y todo eso, pero no voy a dejar de llevar mi modo de vida…

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Mimi con un tono irónico que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió- ¿Dormir de día y jugar hasta el amanecer con videojuegos sin ir a clase ni nada?

Sora la miró sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, sonrió y dijo:

- Sí, eso exactamente, es un hobby que me parece más interesante que ir a clase y os agradecería que no os metierais con ello

- Bueno, pues hagamos un trato, Sora- dijo Mimi intentando ser diplomática- tú sigues con tu extraña vida y nosotras no nos metemos en ella si tú a cambio aceptas someterte a las normas de limpieza y orden de esta casa que decidiremos entre todas.

- Mmmm…- sopesó Sora las posibilidades de salir beneficiada de aquel acuerdo, finalmente dijo- está bien, pero siempre y cuando no os metáis en mis asuntos ni entréis en mi habitación…

- ¡Estupendo!- dijo Mimi y se fue a su cuarto corriendo dejando a sus compañeras boquiabiertas.

- ¿Adónde va ahora?- preguntó Sora y Kari se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Al momento volvió a aparecer con unas hojas en la mano derecha, parecía muy ilusionada, tras darle una hoja a cada una de sus compañeras comenzó a hablar:

- Llevo mucho tiempo elaborando este plan y no sabía cómo decíroslo.

Las dos chicas miraron su papel y vieron un montón de pequeñas columnas con sus nombres en cada una y una lista de cosas que tenían que hacer con sus correspondientes horarios para hacerlo. Ambas se miraron perplejas y luego la miraron a ella como si fuera un extraño ser que las aterrorizaba, Mimi ignoró sus miradas cargadas de terror y siguió hablando:

- Os he puesto ahí todo lo que tenemos que hacer, ya sabes los horarios de limpieza, la compra, la lavadora… si todo lo llevamos en un orden, seguro que podremos hacerlo todo.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo Sora- todo lo que has puesto es conforme a nuestros horarios de clase y trabajo… no hay forma de escaquearse.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Mimi indignada- es más si miráis atentamente en el apartado de limpieza de la casa veréis lo que nos toca hoy.

Obedecieron y miraron la hoja durante un momento, acto seguido el disgusto y el desconcierto se apoderaron de sus rostros:

- ¿Tengo que limpiar el baño?- dijo Sora sin podérselo creer.

- ¿Y yo la cocina?- añadió Kari.

- Sí- dijo Mimi ignorándolas- y yo limpiaré el salón, así que… ¡a trabajar!

- ¡Espera, espera!- dijo Sora- ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos esto?

- Pues no sé- dijo Mimi- ¿con algo llamado limpiahogar o escoba o desinfectante?- vio que Sora y Kari se miraban estupefactas y tras un largo suspiro cargado de paciencia y dijo- vi que quedaba muy poco de todos los productos de limpieza y compré nuevos, están en uno de los cajones…

Las dos asintieron y entonces se marcharon cada una al lugar donde le tocaba dejando a Mimi sola con sus productos para la limpieza sobre la mesa y bolsas de basura. Decidió por empezar a amontonar la pila de ropa sucia que amenazaba con atacarla y meterla en una bolsa que luego lavaría. Después comenzó a recoger las cajas de pizzas de Sora de hacía dos noches y todos los papeles que había por allí tirados, luego en otra bolsa empezó a meter las botellas de licor y sake que se estaban escondidas por detrás de los muebles, Mimi las miró con disgusto, una de ellas la reconoció, era la botella de sake que le sirvieron cuando fue su primera fiesta… con enfado la metió en la bolsa con fuerza y siguió con su labor.

Pero de repente al mover uno de los sillones al lado de la ventana en busca de más botellas o basura en general se encontró con una horrible sorpresa, una enorme cucaracha paseaba por allí como si la casa fuera suya. La reacción de Mimi fue inmediata, soltó lo que tenía en la mano y comenzó a gritar como loca sin parar de dar vueltas hasta subirse en el sofá.

Sus compañeras llegaron al instante, ambas con caras de preocupación y al encontrarse con Mimi subida en el sofá chillando como una niña, preguntaron sobresaltadas:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Una… una…- dijo Mimi tartamudeando sin poder decir nada más mientras señalaba al sillón.

- ¿Qué hay?- preguntó Kari extrañada acercándose al sillón, pero en el momento de mirar por detrás dio un brinco y dijo- ¡Ahh! ¡Una cucaracha!

Entonces Kari imitó a Mimi y se subió al lado suyo haciendo aspavientos con su cuerpo mientras ella y Mimi se abrazaban asustadas. Sora las miró durante un segundo sin decir nada, parecía una mezcla entre incredulidad y risa. Se acercó detrás del sillón y vio la cucaracha, en lugar de ponerse a gritar como una loca tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cogió al insecto. Acto seguido lo metió en una de las bolsas donde Mimi había metido las cosas y tras cerrarla cogió la bolsa dispuesta a llevársela. Antes de irse, miró a sus compañeras que la miraban con una admiración inmensa y las dijo:

- ¡Ya está! ¿Me ha mordido o algo? Si es que sois más tontas…

Y allí las dejó a las dos avergonzadas por su propia estupidez de temer a un ser tan insignificante, pero Kari dijo al final:

- Me da igual que se burle de mí… odio todos los bichos… ahora siento que me pica todo…

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Mimi- ¿ves por qué os digo que tenemos que mantener la casa limpia? Si no quieres más de estos seres asquerosos tenemos que hacerlo.

- ¡Tranquila!- dijo Kari- después de esto, voy hasta a desinfectar mi habitación entera.

- Bueno, tampoco es necesario tanto- dijo Mimi riéndose- con que no dejes todas las cosas por ahí tiradas y la limpies un poco es suficiente.

- Si…- dijo Kari- voy a seguir con la cocina, que no te imaginas lo que necesitaba un repaso…

Mimi la miró irónicamente, no podía creerse que no se hubiera fijado antes en el estado de la casa en general hasta que ella casi las había ordenado limpiar, pero recordó que Kari no estaba acostumbrada a vivir por su cuenta así que no se lo tomó en cuenta.

Ahora que Kari se había marchado, se puso a pensar en ella, desde que le había contado aquello con Takeru y se durmió sin querer volver a tocar el tema nunca más, parecía que no había pasado nada y se comportaba como si nada, pero no lograba engañarla, Kari era mucho más transparente de lo que quería demostrar y podía ver a través de sus acciones lo mucho que se esforzaba en fingir que no le importaba que Takeru estuviera allí… Mimi suspiró, a veces las personas por orgullo son capaces de hacer las más grandes de las tonterías.

Pasó la mañana y Mimi vio con satisfacción que el salón parecía otro, los muebles estaban bien colocados, el suelo limpio, la ropa que allí antes se amontonaba estaba en la lavadora y las múltiples bolsas de basuras las había bajado hacía un rato. Contempló su obra con satisfacción y fue a ver a sus compañeras.

Kari se encontraba sentada a la mesa de la cocina tomando unas gominolas, ya había terminado y Mimi tuvo que reconocer que había hecho un buen trabajo, ya que ya no había manchas en el suelo y la cocina estaba totalmente limpia.

- Bueno ya terminé con esto… no te imaginas lo que me ha costado quitar las manchas- le dijo Kari.

- Buen trabajo- dijo Mimi mirando la cocina.

- ¿Sora ha terminado?- preguntó Kari intrigada.

- No lo sé-contestó Mimi iba a ver ahora que está haciendo.

Ambas fueron al baño y vieron que Sora ya casi había terminado y estaba limpiando el espejo del lavabo, ambas miraron a su alrededor y vieron con sorpresa que el baño brillaba como si fuese nuevo y el olor que despedía era a lilas. Sora las vio y al ver la cara de espasmo que tenían las dos, les dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Os creíais que no sabía limpiar? Por favor, llevo viviendo sola desde que tengo 18 años, ¿qué os creéis?

- ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho nada en estos meses?- preguntó Mimi molesta.

- Porque soy una vaga y me gusta más estar en el sofá- dijo Sora simplemente provocando que Mimi se quedara boquiabierta ante tal sinceridad aplastante.

- No tienes remedio de verdad- dijo Mimi que no sabía realmente si reír o llorar.

De repente, sonó el timbre de su casa y Kari fue hacia allí corriendo, Sora y Mimi se miraron extrañadas y decidieron seguirla a ver quién sería.

Cuando llegaron allí, se encontraron con que era un chico, Mimi se acordaba de él, era el chico que había llegado a su casa el mismo día que ella había llegado a Japón, solo que no recordaba su nombre. Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas llegara a preguntar sobre él, Kari se adelantó y dijo:

- Bueno chicas, yo me voy a ir, pero antes os voy a presentar como dios manda… Daisuke, ellas son Sora y Mimi mis compañeras.

- Ya sabemos quién es- dijo Sora- ha pasado más tiempo en mi casa que yo misma.

- Encantada- dijo Mimi al contrario que Sora.

- Igualmente- dijo el chico y acto seguido preguntó- no eres japonesa, ¿verdad?

- No, soy norteamericana- contestó Mimi.

- ¡Oh vaya! Me encantaría ir a Nueva York alguna vez… por cierto puedes llamarme Davis, creo que te resultará más fácil.

- De acuerdo- dijo ella.

- Hikari…- dijo Sora bastante molesta- ¿qué hace él aquí?

- ¡Oh es verdad! No os había contado nada- dijo Kari- veréis, resulta que Daisuke y yo estamos saliendo juntos… somos novios.

Ambas chicas no se podían creer lo que estaban oyendo y se quedaron boquiabiertas sin ser capaces de decir nada, ni siquiera preguntar si estaba bromeando…

**Sí… bueno y antes de que las fans del Takari me quemen en la hoguera por semejante aberración contra la naturaleza que he hecho, os pido que me dejéis decir algo en mi defensa… dejad que el fic corra y no procedáis a asesinarme por favor, que esto aún dará mucho de sí xD**

**¿Qué pasará cuando TK se entere de que Kari se ha echado novio? ¿Pasará de ella o de verdad le importará? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta casa limpia antes de que vuelvan a volverse locas?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo muy mal… cargada de exámenes y apenas puedo vivir… con deciros que es la 1 de la mañana pasadas y mañana me levanto a las 8 para estudiar… pero claro, este es el único momento que tengo para escribir así que…**

**Bueno este capítulo he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, ya que me estaba quedando larguísimo y no era plan de pasar otras dos semanas intentando buscar algún minuto para poder escribirlo, así que aquí está la primera parte xD**

**Qué decir… muchas gracias por vuestros siempre bienvenidos y deseados reviews que tan feliz me hacen y tantas de ganas de escribir me dan… ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Creo que eso es todo… solo decir que Digimon no me pertenece y si así fuera estaría de vacaciones y no pringando con estos exámenes xD **

**Os dejo leer tranquilos… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 8: TERROR GASTRONÓMICO I

El día comenzaba de forma con mal pie, o al menos eso pensaba Mimi al levantarse por la mañana y descubría que llovía con fuerza y el viento agitaba con violencia los árboles de la calle. No era que no le gustase la lluvia, solo que le resultaba molesta para ir a clase, el llevar paraguas le dificultaba el paso teniendo que tener cuidado con no dar a nadie con él o esquivar el de otra personas, además que le disgustaba enormemente tener que mojarse los pies…

Pero no le quedó más remedio que suspirar resignada y sacar de su armario las botas impermeables que traía para esas ocasiones. Una vez que se había vestido salió de su habitación para desayunar, llegó al salón y allí no había nadie, recordó que Kari tenía clase por la mañana a primera hora y que Sora estaría seguramente durmiendo.

Se preparó el desayuno alegremente mientras encendía la pequeña radio que tenían en la cocina y escuchaba los éxitos nacionales de Japón. Desayunó en la mesa de la cocina tranquilamente consultando su reloj de poco en poco, eran las 9 de la mañana hora japonesa y mentalmente calculó la hora americana, serían las 9 de la noche más a menos, así que Michael estaría conectado a esa hora.

Mimi se entristeció de repente, aún no había hablado con él desde que le había dicho lo de su borrachera y tenía mucho miedo de que él creyese que a ella no le importaba lo que había pasado por no haberse conectado en esos días, pero no era eso, a ella le importaba muchísimo y por esa misma razón no se atrevía a hablar con él, temía lo que él le fuera a decir…

Terminó de desayunar y limpió todos los utensilios que había utilizado, tras terminar con ello, respiró profundamente, no podía demorar más tiempo su deber así que salió disparada de allí en dirección a su cuarto impidiendo mirar a ningún lado por si alguna cosa pudiera servirle de excusa para retrasar su cometido.

Llegó a su habitación y mientras encendía el portátil, lo colocaba en la mesa y acomodaba su silla, necesita hacer un poco de tiempo mientras su ordenador se encendía para calmar los nervios que sentía… ¿Qué le diría él? ¿Cortaría con ella o lo dejaría pasar? Solo de pensar en que su querido Michael cortase con ella la llenaba de desesperación… pero sabía lo que haría a continuación… mataría primero a Tai por besarla y luego a sus compañeras por hacerla beber…

Su ordenador ya estaba preparado y pulsó con rapidez al Skype, rezaba en silencio porque Michael estuviese allí y terminar con aquella agonía… y estuvo de suerte, Michael mientras ella le buscaba iniciaba conversación con ella:

- ¿Mimi?- decía él y le pudo ver en la webcam.

- ¡Estoy aquí!- dijo ella activando su webcam también.

- ¡Vaya al fin puedo hablar contigo!- dijo él con el rostro inescrutable- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo siento- dijo ella y mintiendo un poco dijo- es que mi compañera Hikari ha estado un poco mala y no he tenido tiempo de conectarme entre ella y las clases.

- Vaya…- dijo él creyéndose la mentira- ¿Y qué tal está?

- Ahora mucho mejor, ya fue a clase y todo- dijo ella.

Michael sonrió ligeramente, pero no dijo nada, cosa que hizo que la angustia que ella sentía aumentara por momentos, esperando a ver qué ocurriría a continuación…

- Bueno…- dijo entonces Michael volviéndose serio de repente- quería hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día… no sé cómo empezar… bueno… primero de todo te quiero pedir disculpas por cómo me porte contigo, luego cuando te fuiste lo pensé más fríamente y ya no estaba enfadado, solo fue el mosqueo del momento- paró un momento para ver si su novia le estaba escuchando bien y siguió hablando- bueno por otra parte, entiendo que estas en un país extranjero por primera vez sola y que es normal que te desmelenes un poco y que puedas cometer alguna tontería… pero no por una tontería así vamos a echar por tierra todos estos años de relación…

- ¿Entonces quieres decir…?- dijo Mimi sintiendo que la felicidad inundaba todo su ser.

- Que te perdono y que no te atormentes más con ello- dijo Michael sonriendo.

- ¡Te quiero!- dijo ella emocionada sintiendo el impulso de besar la pantalla.

Él solo sonrió y dijo:

- Yo también te quiero, por eso no quiero estropear lo que tenemos… además me fuiste sincera y te lo agradezco.

- Me alegro tanto de tener un novio tan estupendo como tú- dijo Mimi sonriendo a la webcam.

- Exagerada- dijo él y de repente añadió- por cierto, ¿al final qué vas a hacer? ¿te vas a ir del piso o te quedas?

- Me quedo- dijo Mimi completamente segura- ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo las chicas y yo y vamos a llevar un orden.

- Bien- dijo Michael- entonces ya nos quedamos tranquilos.

- ¿Quedamos?- preguntó Mimi- ¿Has hablado con mis padres de esto?

- No con tus padres no- dijo Michael- le conté a Stacey esto, ya que hacía muchas semanas que no hablabais y estaba preocupada.

Mimi entonces recordó a su amiga Stacey, era cierto hacía mucho que no coincidían por Skype y se sintió mal por ello, entonces dijo a su novio:

- Es cierto, dile que lo siento, es que casi no coincidimos.

- Lo imaginábamos, no te preocupes, pero en cuanto puedas habla con ella, está deseosa de contarte cosas, me ha dijo- dijo Michael.

- Bien- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿no me cuentas nada más?

- Bueno… que lamentándolo mucho me tengo que ir- dijo él con cara de pena- mañana tengo un examen y aun me queda un poco por estudiar.

- ¡Oh vaya!- dijo ella- bueno estudia mucho… ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también- dijo él antes de desconectarse.

Entonces él se desconectó y a Mimi le dieron unas irresistibles ganas de gritar de alegría, se habían arreglado las cosas al fin, se sentía tan agradecida de tener un novio tan comprensivo y que la quería tanto…

De mejor humor, siguió en su habitación hablando con otros amigos que se habían conectado hasta que se hicieron las 11 de la mañana, entonces oyó ruido de pasos hacia el salón, supuso que sería Sora que al fin había decidido levantarse porque Kari aun no llegaba de clase hasta la hora de comer…

Consultó su reloj y al ver la hora que era decidió ordenar su habitación y apagar su ordenador, ya era hora de ponerse en marcha, miró un momento lo que debía de hacer antes de marcharse a clase y entonces salió de su habitación.

En el salón se encontró con Sora que estaba de pie mirando con la ventana abierta, estaba hablando por el móvil mientras con su otra mano sostenía un cigarro que humeaba:

- Bueno, pues nada… nos vemos esta noche. ¡Adiós!- decía Sora mientras colgaba.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Mimi en frente de ella, arrojó el móvil con indiferencia en dirección a la mesa, pero no acertó y este cayó al suelo, provocando que la tapa trasera se saliera, Mimi le dijo disgustada:

- ¡Sora! ¿Por qué tratas las cosas así?

- ¿Qué más da?- dijo Sora dando otra calada- a ver si se rompe de una vez y me dan otro… ¡Dios me estoy helando de frío! ¿Cómo me has convencido para hacer esto?

Mimi la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo, aunque ella tampoco se lo creía, pero hacía unos días había impuesto la prohibición de fumar dentro de casa con las ventanas cerradas, "no es justo que nosotras respiremos tu asqueroso humo", le había dijo a Sora unos días antes como explicación al porqué de esa nueva norma.

Sora se lo tomó muy mal y se marchó a su cuarto muy enfadada, se negó en rotundo a acatar aquella norma por lo que al principio fumaba en todas partes a modo de protesta. Pero Mimi y Kari tenían un plan B, cada vez que Sora encendía un cigarro ellas hacían un ruido insoportable con unas bocinas que habían comprado para ello por detrás de ella, cosa que la irritaba y hasta que no lo apagaba o se iba a fumar a la ventana, no dejaban de hacerlas sonar.

Finalmente, Sora terminó rindiéndose y aceptó las normas de fumar en el balcón, en una ventana abierta o en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Y lo acató, pero claro siempre que ellas estuvieran en casa porque sabían que cuando estaba sola haría lo que le daba la gana…

- Kari ha llamado- dijo Sora- dice que no va a venir a comer a casa porque se marcha con Daisuke que la ha invitado a un restaurante por la semana juntos… ¡semana juntos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Es que van a celebrar hasta las 24 horas de novios?

- Déjalos, mujer- dijo Mimi aunque no muy convencida- si están enamorados…

- Puff…- dijo Sora llevando una mano por detrás de la cabeza- no sabes lo raro que suena escuchar las palabras Kari y novio juntas en una frase…

- Sí, la verdad es que sí…- dijo Mimi.

Acababa de acordarse de que Sora no sabía nada sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Kari y tampoco pensaba informarla sobre ello, era una cosa que solo sabían ellas y aunque Kari se negase rotundamente a aceptarlo, Mimi lo sabía. Sabía que salía con Daisuke por resentimiento… Lo sentía por él realmente, las veces que había estado en casa desde que salía con Kari le había visto tan feliz y enamorado que se moría de lástima…

De pronto, empezó a sonar el portero automático varias veces seguidas, ambas se miraron extrañadas, ninguna de las dos esperaba visita, Sora fue hacia allí y descolgó el telefonillo:

- ¿Quién es?- al rato dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí tú? Sí sube… más te vale que sea importante, que tenemos cosas que hacer- entonces colgó y le dijo a Mimi- es Matt, dice que tiene un plan estupendo para hoy o no sé qué…

- Vaya…- dijo Mimi divertida, solo escuchando la manera de hablarle, ya sabía quién era- ¿Qué será?

Al rato, escucharon los pasos ágiles y fuertes del joven que parecía que iba dando grandes zancadas, llamó al timbre y Sora fue a abrirle.

Matt entró en la sala como si se tratase de su casa, sonriendo a las dos presentes, la verdad es que ese día estaba muy guapo, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros estrechos, una camiseta blanca con el nombre de un grupo de rock y su chupa de cuero negra, su pelo rubio estaba empapado debido a la lluvia le caía de forma atractiva a ambos lados de su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban con su usual brillo travieso.

- Buenos días señoritas, ¿me echaban de menos?

- Para nada- dijo Sora ya empezando a fastidiarlo- estábamos estupendamente hasta que viniste…

- Di que no, Matt- dijo Mimi riéndose- siempre eres bienvenido aquí.

- Gracias, Mimi- dijo Matt sonriendo- si no fuera porque eres la novia de Taichi ahora mismo te pediría salir.

Mimi le miró mal y él empezó a reírse a carcajadas, siempre que se veía tenía que saltarle la misma broma y de la misma manera, le daba lo mismo incluso que el propio Taichi estuviera delante o no estuviese. Pero ya le daba igual, hasta le parecía divertido, pero Sora en cambio no se rio y dijo:

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

- ¡Ah sí!- dijo Matt y sin que nadie le dijera nada se sentó en el sofá- hace unos días tuve una revelación, y me di cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no cocino nada por mí mismo.

- ¡Oh que novedad!- dijo Sora bufando- si desde que te fuiste de casa de tu padre no has dado un palo al agua en tu casa.

- Ya bueno- dijo Matt- pero es que era más fácil comprarlo precocinado y cuando vivía con mi padre teníamos que hacer vida sana… Bueno, el caso es que he decidido empezar a cocinar como hacía antes…

- ¿Cocinabas antes?- preguntó Mimi.

- Sí claro- dijo Matt- solo que no sé por qué mi padre siempre decía que mejor comiéramos en un restaurante…

- Creo que nos imaginamos el motivo- dijo Sora- venga Yamato suéltalo de una vez, que quieres pedirnos.

- Que vengáis hoy a casa a comer con nosotros- dijo Matt- y así probáis las delicias de este gran chef.

Sora se quedó mirándole detenidamente como si tratara de buscar la broma en su rostro, pero al no encontrarla y ver que realmente estaba hablando en serio, empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin parar, Mimi y Matt se quedaron mirándola en silencio hasta que logró decir:

- ¡No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¿De verdad que tú vas a cocinar?

- Aunque parezca extraño que yo lo diga… sí eso pienso hacer- dijo Matt sin inmutarse ni un segundo ante las burlas de su amiga.

- ¡Dios! Ahora mismo la imagen tuya en mi cocina con un delantal rosa me parece tan grotesca que no puedo pararme de reír- dijo Sora notando que volvía una oleada de carcajadas.

- Ya…- dijo Matt con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno- veo donde esta lo grotesco… ¡Qué pervertida! Me estás imaginando solo con un delantal rosa en tu cocina… Sora, Sora, luego yo soy el cerdo siempre.

Sora pasó de contestarlo y le miró molesta, pero no enfadada, nunca se enfadaba con Matt por muchas tonterías que le dijera, Mimi se había dado cuenta de que si hubiera sido otra persona quien le hubiera dado esa contestación que no fuera él, ya le habría lanzado alguna de sus contestaciones llenas de veneno.

- ¿Qué me dices Mimi?- dijo Matt que ahora la miraba fijamente a ella- ¿Te apuntas?

- Yo por mí sí- dijo Mimi y mirando a Sora preguntó- ¿Tú qué dices Sora?

- Miedo me da lo que nos prepare éste, pero tengo curiosidad- dijo Sora.

- ¿Kari no está?- preguntó entonces Matt buscándola con la mirada.

- Está con su novio, hoy no venía a comer- le dijo Mimi.

- Es verdad, su novio- dijo Matt frunciendo el ceño- me lo contó Tai el otro día y no parecía nada contento.

- ¿Tai lo sabe?- preguntó Mimi preguntándose cómo habría reaccionado.

- Sí, vino Kari un día a casa con el chico y se lo contó, luego ellos dos se fueron y Tai estaba bastante enfadado, creo que hasta han discutido.

- Normal- dijo Sora que ya había abierto otra vez la ventana para fumarse otro cigarro- a mí no me parece muy normal esa relación…

Matt no la respondió, sino que se quedó mirándola detenidamente y acto seguido empezó a mirar la casa de un lado a otro como si algo no fuera como él se esperaba, finalmente dijo:

- ¡Oye! ¿O soy yo o aquí las cosas son distintas?

- No sé a qué te refieres, la verdad- dijo Sora sarcásticamente mientras encendía el cigarro en la ventana.

Entonces Matt miró a Mimi y dijo:

- ¿Tú has tenido que ver con esto, verdad?

- ¿Con qué?-preguntó Mimi que aun no entendía.

- ¡Venga ya!- dijo Matt- esta casa está reluciente y antes daba terror pisar por aquí y Sora está fumando en la ventana… de verdad, que eres la persona más valiente y admirable del mundo… Dime tu secreto… ¿la has amenazado con algo o empezaste a hacerle un boicot hasta que se rindió y tuvo que ceder?

- Bueno…- dijo Mimi algo incomoda, pero eso hizo a Matt averiguar todo.

- ¡Jaja! Sí, ya sé qué has hecho… ¡Buen trabajo!- dijo Matt riéndose de Sora.

- Una palabra más Yamato y te meto este cigarrillo por el culo- dijo Sora mostrándole de forma amenazadora el cigarro humeante- y sabes que no estoy bromeando…

- Bueno, si, mejor me callo ya…- dijo Matt tragando saliva y decidió cambiar de tema- bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

- Está lloviendo a cantaros, Matt- dijo Mimi- no me apetece mojarme.

- He traído el coche- dijo Matt- lo tuve que aparcar un poco lejos, y como no traje paraguas pues por el camino me he empapado.

- Bueno, pues entonces vámonos- dijo Sora tirando el cigarro por la ventana- ¡Mimi! ¡Trae los paraguas! No quiero mojarme como este idiota.

Mimi se quedó mirándola sorprendida ante cómo la acababa de llamar y dijo extrañada:

- ¿Hola? ¿Cómo has llamado, Sora?

- Pues Mimi- dijo Sora- ¿no te llamas Mimi? No te voy a estar llamando yanqui toda la vida que es muy largo…

Mimi no dijo nada y se dispuso a ir a buscar su abrigo y los paraguas cuando de repente se acordó de algo:

- ¿Pero vosotros vivís lejos de aquí?

- Sí, un poco- dijo Matt- cerca de mi facultad y demás.

- Es que luego tengo clase y me pilla lejos- dijo Mimi disgustada.

- No te preocupes- dijo Matt- luego o te llevo yo con el coche u obligo a Tai a que mueva el culo y te lleve.

- Sí, que ejerza su deber como novio sustituto en Japón- dijo Sora riéndose de su amigo- bueno ya quisiera él ser al menos eso…

Mimi no le hizo caso, ni siquiera quiso saber a qué venía aquello, tenía Michael y lo demás le importaba lo mínimo. Fue a buscar las cosas y cuando volvió Sora ya se había puesto su fina chupa negra y se encaminaba junto con Matt a la puerta, fue hacia ellos y le tendió a Sora su paraguas, Matt entonces preguntó:

- ¿Y yo con quién voy?

- Tú te jodes y te mojas- dijo Sora sonriendo de forma malévola.

- ¿Mimi?- preguntó él poniendo cara de perro mojado que lo hacía tan guapo.

- Sí, vas conmigo- dijo Mimi- no hagas caso a Sora.

Cerraron la puerta y bajaron al portal, vieron que estaba lloviendo un poco menos que antes y abrieron los paraguas, empezaron a correr en la dirección donde Matt les indicaba que había aparcado el coche. Caminaron bastante seguido y aún no llegaban, Sora ya parecía cansada porque le dijo a Matt:

- ¿Dónde lo has aparcado? ¿En Kyoto?

- Ya estamos llegando- dijo Matt simplemente.

Justo en ese momento, se pararon ante un flamante coche blanco con un par de años y bastante grande, Mimi vio que Matt miraba su coche cómo si fuera lo más importante de su vida y sintió el impulso de reír, los chicos y su pasión por los coches traspasaba fronteras…

Matt abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás y ellas accedieron al interior, vieron que en el asiento del copiloto, Matt lleva una guitarra enfundada en su funda y cuando él accedió a su lugar en el asiento del conductor, Mimi le preguntó:

- ¿Tocas la guitarra?

- Sí- dijo él mientras arrancaba el coche- toco en una banda de rock con unos amigos, tenemos bastante éxito por los locales pequeños…

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo Mimi- a ver si algún día voy a ver cómo tocáis.

- Tengo pases gratis para invitar a quien quiera- dijo Matt- luego recuérdamelo y te doy algunos.

Matt sacó al fin su coche de entre los dos coches donde se encontraba y se unieron a los demás coches a la carretera, no conducía mal solo que se emocionaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad y de vez en cuando pisaba el acelerador para ir más deprisa, pero a nadie le importaba, era agradable poder ir un poco deprisa en las embotelladas calles de Tokio.

El joven rubio sabía callejear bien por las calles de la ciudad y encontró buenos atajos para burlar los atascos y llegaron a la zona residencial donde ellos vivían, tal como decía Matt al lado de la Facultad de Físicas donde él estudiaba.

Pararon frente a un edificio residencial bastante moderno y limpio, un poco más nuevo que donde vivían ellas, Matt apagó el motor del coche y sacó la llave mientras las chicas salían del coche. Pronto el chico se unió a ellas y dijo:

- Bueno, ahora ya no llueve… bueno seguidme.

- Ya sé donde vivís- dijo Sora- y Mimi no se va a perder.

Matt no contestó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al portal, sacó su llave y abrió las puertas del portal, las chicas le siguieron hasta el ascensor y éste pulsó el número 5.

Al fin llegaron a la planta y se descubrió ante ellos un largo pasillo con la escasa iluminación que venía de la gris mañana entrando por los grandes ventanales y varias puertas al lado derecho del pasillo.

Matt avanzó a grandes pasos hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de su casa, era la última y estaba un poco apartada de las demás puertas, sin pararse a percatarse de ello, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tras un par de vueltas abrió la puerta.

Cuando Mimi entró en el hogar aquel, se encontró con un pequeño recibidor donde no había nada y en frente de ella un gran salón. Aquel salón era mucho más grande que el suyo pero tenía menos muebles y parecía que estaba casi vacío salvo por un pequeño detalle, la sala entera estaba llena de trastos por todas partes: balones de fútbol, palos de hockey, la play station en el suelo que parecía haber sido desenchufada recientemente, mandos de diferentes aparatos electrónicos, comida, ropa de deporte, una guitarra eléctrica y varios portátiles.

Mimi sintió el característico agobio que sentía cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Kari, solo que allí no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba viendo… ¿cómo era posible una sala tan grande pudiera parecer tan pequeña?

Izzy se encontraba allí sentado en el suelo junto a su play station, parecía que la estaba arreglando, Matt entonces horrorizado preguntó:

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la play?

- Nada, tranquilo- dijo Izzy después de saludar a las chicas- solo estoy haciéndole unos trucos…

- ¿Vas a intentar que sean compatibles esos juegos que te bajaste?- preguntó Matt interesado.

- No es que lo vaya a intentar- dijo Izzy sin apartar la vista del aparato- es que ya lo tengo, solo queda probarlo…

- Si es que qué haría yo sin ti, mi ordenador con patas- dijo Matt ya empezando la coña acostumbrada.

Izzy no dijo nada, solo suspiró resignado a tener que aguantar a su amigo todos los días las mismas tonterías y siguió con lo suyo. De repente se oyó una voz que venía a lo lejos que hablaba con Izzy:

- ¡Izzy! ¿Ha venido Matt? Porque le tengo que aclarar unas cosas sobre… ¡Uy! No sabía que había más gente.

Ante los ojos de los allí presentes, apareció un Taichi que los miraba desconcertado con el pelo mojado y revuelto, el cara aun mojada y con una toalla como única prenda que le ocultase sus vergüenzas. Pero el chico en lugar de avergonzado, simplemente sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Hola chicas!

Ellas no dijeron nada, Sora lo miró como si no pasase nada y tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre la manera en la que le recibía su amigo, pero Mimi en cambio se quedó completamente blanca y trató de evitar no mirar al chico, pero sus ojos le jugaban malas pasadas y se perdían en su bien formado pecho y en su morena piel, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y temía haberse ruborizado y ser el blanco de las burlas de los allí presentes.

Pero nadie se dio cuenta, ya que Matt dijo riéndose:

- Pero Tai, por dios, aquí no, ¿no ves que hay gente mirando?- acto seguido miró a las chicas y añadió- es que no falla, me ve y ya está tan cachondo que me espera sin ropa…

- ¡Eres gilipollas!- dijo Tai sacándole el dedo del medio- me voy a vestir y en un momento estoy aquí… es que acabo de venir de entrenar y me he mojado un montón.

Desapareció por la otra puerta que daba a las habitaciones y ya cuando al fin regresó, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo cómo Izzy probaba su nuevo juego pirata. Matt se había encerrado en la cocina y se oían ruidos extraños y preocupantes allí dentro. Tai tardó un momento en ubicar los ruidos en la cocina y dijo:

- La verdad es que prefiero no saber qué es lo que está haciendo ni de qué manera nos va a envenenar- y tras decir eso, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá entre las dos chicas dejando el brazo de Sora enterrado bajo él:

- Tai, subnormal- dijo ella quejándose- ¡Levanta tu gordo trasero que me has pilado el brazo!

- Perdona, pero de gordo nada… que me paso la vida entrenado- dijo Tai fingiéndose ofendido mientras Sora luchaba por alejar su brazo de él, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo y añadió- ¿Mi hermana no ha venido?

- No, está con su lapa- dijo Sora masajeando su brazo liberado- dijo no sé qué de celebrar la primera semana que llevan juntos.

Ante esa respuesta Tai soltó un fuerte resoplido de indignación, a lo que Mimi le preguntó curiosa por saber la opinión de Tai:

- ¿No te gusta el novio de Kari?

- No, la verdad es que no- dijo Tai- me parece idiota… cuando me lo presentó el otro día me dijo que me conocía de hacía años porque me había visto jugar al fútbol y que me admiraba mucho… parecía un maniaco ahí mirándome como si fuese un dios griego…

- ¡Joder!- dijo Sora- parece que está enamorado de ti, ¿no? A ver si está saliendo con Kari para ver si puede conquistarte…

- Pues lo lleva claro- dijo Tai- y yo que pensaba que mi hermana acabaría con Takeru… no sé… se les veía tan unidos…

- Yo también lo pensaba- dijo Sora- pero fíjate que el otro día casi ni se saludaron… ¿qué pasará?

Mimi tragó saliva ante aquella conversación, así que Tai se había olido algo entre Kari y Takeru, pero procuró no parecer muy sorprendida por ello, no quería empezar a dar explicaciones y procuró cambiar de tema:

- Pues parecen bastante felices, ¿no?

- Sí, eso parece- dijo Tai llevándose las manos por detrás de la nuca y apoyando más la espalda en el sofá- me enfadé bastante con ella por eso, no sé, debe ser que aun la veo muy cría para novios y esas cosas…

Sora y Mimi se miraron en un momento que Tai miraba al techo con una miraba de "si tú supieras" que hasta el propio chico se hubiera percatado y también notaron como Izzy se daba la vuelta discretamente para mirarlas pero de nada de esto se enteró el joven.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Matt por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal blanco puesto, cosa que hizo que todos se empezaran a reír a carcajadas, pero él no les hizo caso y dijo:

- Bueno enseguida vendrá mi hermano por aquí, en nada habré terminado y ya podremos comer- tras decir eso volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

Los chicos en el salón se miraron con caras de miedo y horror infinito, Sora decía más para sí misma que para los demás:

- ¿Quién me mandaría dejarme convencer por este loco? Seguro que moriremos de una forma lenta y dolorosa…

- Yo no me dejé convencer- dijo Tai con cara de susto- a mí me amenazó con tirarme la Wii por la ventana…

- Y a mí con borrarme el disco duro del portátil- dijo Izzy aún más asustado- ¿Por qué le enseñaría a hacerlo?

- Bueno seguro que no es para tanto- dijo Mimi aún confiada e inocente mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros con miradas esquizofrénicas.

De repente, se oyó la voz de Matt desde la cocina:

- ¡Ya terminé!

Entonces los dos chicos y Sora supieron que su hora estaba a punto de llegar y que llegaba en forma de comida…

**Bueno… Aquí concluye la primera parte de esta pequeña tortura de Matt… ¿Qué pasará? ¿Morirán envenenados o en lugar de ellos estará todo tan bueno que Matt dejará la música y se dedicará a la cocina con el delantal rosa de los sueños húmedos de Sora? xD**

**¿Matt no os parece genial? Es tan capullo que me casaría con él jajajajaja ¿Y Tai medio desnudo por toda la casa? Aunque no os lo creáis estas cosas pueden pasar… jajajaja**

**Una vez un amigo mío me dijo que era capaz de manipular su Wii para poder jugar con juegos que él se descargaba de internet… me pareció algo impresionante…**

**Bueno… es tarde ya y empiezo a divagar… os dejo ya…**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio! **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hello! Bueno antes que nada debo de excusarme seriamente por este retraso… ¡Lo siento un montón! De verdad que yo quería escribir, pero mis apuntes y mi conciencia no me lo permitían… espero que este capítulo compense lo desastre y terror de ser humano que soy xD**

**Aquí os traigo al fin la segunda parte el Terror Gastronómico… ¿Qué será lo que habrá preparado Matt? Uhhh que intriga, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja**

**Bueno y vuelvo a agradeceros la cantidad de reviews tan geniales que recibo en cada capítulo que me llenan de ilusión y a la vez de culpabilidad por haceros esperar xD**

**En fin… no voy a molestar más y os dejo con el capítulo ya… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 9: TERROR GASTRONÓMICO II:

De repente, se oyó la voz de Matt desde la cocina:

- ¡Ya terminé!

Entonces los dos chicos y Sora supieron que su hora estaba a punto de llegar y que llegaba en forma de comida…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta en ese momento, todos los que se encontraban en el salón miraron hacia la puerta esperando que alguien se levantase para abrir la puerta:

- ¡Abrid la puerta, que será mi hermano!- oyeron decir a Matt desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy yo!- dijo Tai levantándose del sofá pesadamente.

Fue hacia recibidor y abrió la puerta con fuerza, al momento se le oyó decir:

- ¡Hola TK! Pasa, uno más para el funeral de esta tarde…

Al momento aparecieron los dos por la puerta del salón, Tai volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio que había quedado vacío entre las dos chicas y TK se quedó de pie mirando el panorama, iba vestido de forma sencilla pero aún así resaltaba su atractivo su atractivo, acaba de salir de clase y aún llevada en la mano un paraguas enorme de color verde.

- ¡Hola a todos!- dijo él sonriendo- parece que he llegado el último…

- Mejor que no hubieras venido la verdad- dijo Sora- eres aún muy joven para morir de una manera tan tonta.

- No creas que es para tanto- dijo TK sentándose en una silla que le había pasado Izzy- cuando éramos más pequeños solía cocinar y no lo hacía mal… bueno algunas cosas…

Mimi no dejaba de observarle desde que había llegado, buscaba algún signo que le demostrase que se había percatado de la ausencia de Kari, pero no vio nada, el chico se había limitado a saludar a todos y a sentarse en esa silla sonriendo y bromeando con todos… ¿de verdad odiaba tanto a Kari?

- ¡Oh, mi adorado hermano nos ilumina con su presencia!- dijo de repente Matt saliendo de la cocina y abalanzándose sobre TK repentinamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡Arg! Ni-chan me estás aplastando- dijo el pobre chico haciendo esfuerzo por no caerse de la silla llevándose a su hermano con él.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos…- dijo Matt apartándose de su hermano- bueno que pena que nuestra Kari no haya venido…

Nadie comentó nada al respecto, pero Mimi entonces se volvió para mirar de reojo a TK, era una oportunidad perfecta que Matt le había brindado sin darse cuenta para ver cómo reaccionaba el joven al oír su nombre.

Vio que TK apartó los ojos ligeramente al oír el nombre de su amiga de toda la vida, pero nada más, ni un solo gesto de alivio ni de disgusto… nada.

- Bueno- dijo Matt sacándola de sus investigaciones mientras consultaba su reloj- ya está todo preparado, así que venid a la cocina que ya tengo todo listo.

Entonces se levantaron todos de sus respectivos asientos con parsimonia, todos salvo Mimi y TK querían retrasar cuanto antes su hora de comer ante el terror a ser intoxicados. Sin embargo, TK y Mimi siguieron a Matt con bastante entusiasmo, Mimi tenía mucha curiosidad por ver qué era lo que les había preparado.

Se encontraron que en la cocina había una larga mesa donde todos cabían y todo estaba preparado con sus respectivos platos vacíos en su lugar. Entraron todos uno detrás de otro y fueron tomando sitio, Mimi se sentó en el lado derecho junto con Sora, Tai e Izzy al otro lado y en las esquinas de la mesa los dos hermanos uno a cada lado.

Matt entonces fue tomando uno por uno los platos y los iba llenando con algo parecido a una sopa, cuando llegó el turno de Mimi y su plato volvió a ella lleno supo lo que era, supo identificar el blanquecino caldo de miso típico japonés, se sintió emocionada, ella no sabía cocinar nada japonés y al ver aquel plato típico, preguntó al chico:

- ¿Sabes cocinar comida japonesa?

- Sí, algunas cosas que aprendí de cuando vivía con mi padre- dijo Matt mientras se sentaba en su sitio- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Podrías enseñarme?- preguntó ella con ojos llenos de brillitos.

- Claro- dijo él sonriendo de forma sexy- todo por una dama.

- Espera primero a probar esto- dijo Sora removiéndolo con la cuchara sin despegar la vista del plato, aun no decidida a probarlo.

- Bueno, ¡comed!- dijo Matt expectante- que si no se va a enfriar.

Todos miraron el plato sin hacer nada, pero entonces TK se decidió a dar el primer paso y hundió la cuchara en la sopa para acto seguido llevarse lo a la boca, todos esperaron impacientes al veredicto del joven rubio, al momento su rostro cambió y terminó por decir:

- ¡Esto está muy bueno! Mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Tai que parecía no terminar de creérselo y probó la comida y al momento dijo- ¡es verdad! Esto es comestible.

Entonces se decidieron todos a comerlo y todos tuvieron la misma opinión sobre ello, mientras comían estuvieron charlando animadamente aún sorprendidos de las dotes culinarias del rubio:

- ¡Aún no me creo que esto lo hayas hecho tú!- dijo Sora solo dejando de comer para hablar- ¿En serio que no lo has encargado esta mañana y nadie se ha enterado?

- Me subestimas, mi amor- dijo él comiendo- si te das cuenta, soy una ganga, soy guapo, músico, físico y encima te cocino… aprovecha Sora, que estoy de oferta.

- Eres idiota- dijo Sora bufando molesta.

- No la hagáis caso- dijo Matt riéndose- en realidad sabe que soy el hombre ideal, pero se hace la estrecha conmigo.

- ¿No te cansas de decir tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo y encima siempre las mismas?- dijo Izzy mirándole.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándole intentando averiguar a qué había venido aquella pregunta, los ojos del chico no daban lugar al sarcasmo o a la burla como se solía ver en Sora o en Tai cuando se dirigían a Matt, sino más bien era lo contrario, Izzy miraba a su amigo sin maldad ninguna, como si estuviera realmente interesado en la respuesta a su pregunta.

Matt no le contestó, solo se echó a reír con energía, mientras le decía:

- ¡Déjalo Izzy, de verdad! ¡No puedo contigo y tus salidas!

Izzy no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir sorbiendo la sopa mientras su amigo hacía esfuerzos por calmar la risa que le había entrado.

- Bueno TK- dijo Tai cambiando de tema y pasando de su amigo- ¿Ya te has adaptado a Japón otra vez?

- Más o menos- dijo él- aún no me acostumbro a oír solo japonés y alguna vez me olvido y digo algo en francés, si vierais como se queda la gente mirando…

- A mí me pasaba las primeras semanas- dijo Mimi- me olvidaba y decía las cosas en inglés y claro mucha gente no sabe inglés y me miraban apenados porque pensaban que no podían atenderme como debían.

- Pues tú hablas muy bien nuestro idioma- dijo TK- ¿Ya lo hablabas antes de empezar la universidad?

- Sí- dijo Mimi- mi padre me enseñó los dos idiomas cuando era pequeña y como me sentía atraída por Japón decidí estudiar sobre ello. Cuando me dieron la beca para estudiar aquí no me lo podía creer.

- ¿Y te gusta Japón?- preguntó TK

- La verdad es que de momento solo he podido estar en Tokio- dijo Mimi- me gustaría poder ir algún día a visitar más ciudades, pero lo que he vivido aquí la verdad es que me ha gustado bastante…

- A Mimi le han gustado los japoneses, ¿verdad Taichi?- dijo Matt con malicia mirando de reojo a su amigo, que simplemente le ignoró mirando a TK mientras hablaba y luego miró a Mimi que al igual que Tai fingía que no le había oído, así añadió divertido por la situación- ¡Qué tímida es la pareja de oro!

TK entonces dejó de hablar y miró a los dos aludidos que ponían cara de homicidas en potencia evitando mirar a Matt que al otro lado de la mesa seguía provocándoles, como si solo una corta mirada hacia el rubio desencadenase un crimen innombrable. El joven rubio no pudo evitar que una pregunta se le escapase casi sin darse cuenta:

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- De nada- dijo Tai- no hagas caso al idiota de tu hermano que está siempre fumado y ve cosas donde no las hay.

Matt iba a contestar, pero entonces Sora se apresuró a interrumpirle con rapidez:

- ¡Yamato! Ya hemos acabado todos tu sopa de miso, ¿no vamos a comer nada más?

- ¡Oh si!- dijo Matt levantándose de la mesa y dando un respiro a sus dos amigos.

Se acercó al horno y lo apagó, lo que tenía ahí ya estaba listo para ser comido, mientras él se peleaba con el horno, Mimi miró a su compañera con complicidad y le dijo al oído:

- Menos mal que has intervenido… ya se estaba poniendo muy pesado…

- ¡Tranquila!- dijo Sora- éste es fácil de distraer, seguro que ahora no se acordará de lo que estábamos hablando.

Entonces Mimi posó los ojos en Tai, éste la miraba con la misma cara de resignación pero luego sonrió y le dijo algo solo con los labios sin que saliera ningún sonido de ellos, pero Mimi supo leerlos, había dicho algo como "ni caso", ella se rió bajando ligeramente la vista mientras le pasaba el plato donde antes había tomado la sopa a Sora, todo ello siendo observado por TK, que sin que ellos se diesen cuenta no dejaba de observarlos intentando averiguar qué era lo que se traían entre ellos.

En un momento, Sora le dio otro plato con el segundo plato, Mimi lo estudió ligeramente, era carne asada con una salsa extraña que en su vida había tomado, pero viendo que el primer plato estuvo bueno, no dudó de que el siguiente aún estuviera mejor.

Todos los demás también parecían emocionados con el segundo plato y cuando todos tenían el suyo, Matt se sentó en su silla dispuesto a comer, los allí presentes, tomaron sus cubiertos dispuestos esta vez a probar sin esperar a nada más y se llevaron la comida a la boca y…

- ¡Dios mío!- se oyó a la vez los gritos de todos.

No podía creerlo, nada más que su lengua rozó aquel trozo de carne notó un fuerte sabor picante tan fuerte que hizo que la boca entera le ardiese de inmediato, Mimi soltó el cubierto de golpe en un intento desesperado por buscar algo para calmar ese horrible picor.

Parecía que no era la única, ya que a su lado Sora había gritado y ahora estaba bebiendo agua con urgencia, TK también estaba bebiendo agua e Izzy intentaba aguantar el ardor de su boca con discreción, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba pasándolo realmente mal…

- ¡Yamato, hijo de perra!- gritó Sora cuando dejó en la mesa el vaso ya vacío- ¿Qué coño le has echado a esto? Dios no se va el ardor…

- Prueba a comer otra cosa- le dijo Mimi dándole un poco de pan- es mucho mejor comer porque bebiendo agua se expande por toda la boca.

- Gracias- dijo Sora y se metió el trozo de pan mientras seguía hablando- ¡Te voy a matar, Yamato! Reza por tu vida porque vas a quedarte sin ella.

- Espera un momento- dijo Matt- no lo entiendo, si no eché nada que picase…- al momento su rostro se congestionó y dijo- ¡Ay madre!

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Sora y TK a la vez con el rostro enrojecido no se sabe si por la ira contenida o por el calor tras el picante.

- Creo que me equivoque cuando eché las especias- dijo Matt lentamente temiendo por su vida- creo que eché en su lugar el pimentón que teníamos al lado que era del casero…

- ¡Te mataré!- dijo Sora levantándose de la mesa, Matt fue más rápido y huyó de la cocina siendo perseguido por una Sora enfurecida y sedienta de sangre.

Mientras ellos corrían por toda la casa gritando incoherencias, los demás se quedaron allí en la mesa sentados, pero de repente se dieron cuenta de algo, Tai no se había quejado ni una sola vez, Izzy, TK y Mimi voltearon la cabeza hacia él y vieron que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, lo único que demostraba que aquella comía picaba, era el enrojecimiento de los labios del chico porque por lo demás él seguía comiendo como si no supiera a nada.

Izzy lo miraba como si se tratase de un extraterrestre, hasta incluso parecía que había alejado ligeramente la silla de él, pero no pudo evitar preguntar con cierto temor:

- Tai… ¿Te gusta?

Tai tragó lo que tenía en la boca y miró a su amigo por primera vez desde que había empezado a comer y dijo:

- ¿El qué? ¿La comida? Sí, está muy bueno… sobre todo la salsa.

- ¿Y no te pica?-preguntó TK alucinando.

- Un poco sí- dijo Tai mientras cortaba la carne- pero a mí me gusta la comida picante así que este plato me gusta… creo que voy a dejar que Matt haga la comida más veces… ¿Por qué me miráis así?

La pregunta no estaba hecha sin fundamentos, los tres le miraban asustados sin poder decir nada más, Mimi entonces tomó su plato y le dijo:

- ¿No quieres más, Tai?

- Claro que quiero- dijo él y tras coger el plato de Mimi, echó su contenido en el suyo y puso una cara de felicidad que hizo que ella sonriera complacida.

Al rato, volvieron Sora y Matt a la cocina, Matt tenía marcas en la cara de haber sido golpeado por Sora e iba masajeando su espalda adolorida mientras se quejaba:

- ¡Joder Sora! ¡Qué daño me has hecho!

- ¡Bah, llorica!- dijo Sora mientras se sentaba en su sitio- además te lo merecías…

Sora no pudo seguir hablando, acababa de descubrir a Tai comiéndose ya el plato de TK con la misma felicidad con la que se había comida el de todos los demás, totalmente pasmada le preguntó:

- ¿Pero tú… qué tienes en el estómago? ¿Estás hecho a prueba de bombas nucleares?

- ¡Bah, si no aguantáis nada!- dijo Tai y al ver que Matt se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba a comer con la misma tranquilidad que él, le dijo- ¿verdad, Matt?

- Tienes razón, esto está bueno- dijo Matt y se puso a comer con más rapidez para asombro de todos los demás.

Al final, Tai y Matt se comieron lo que quedaba de carne y los demás tuvieron que comer el pan que había quedado porque fueron incapaces de comer nada de aquella carne, Sora no dejaba de mirar mal a su amigo rubio que seguía comiendo sin hacerla caso, parecía que en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para Tai, que no dejaba de comer todo lo que él había preparado.

Se terminaron la comida y empezaron a recoger las cosas, por suerte, ellos tenían un lavavajillas más o menos moderno donde metieron todos los platos y cubiertos y no tuvieron que limpiar nada más, Mimi miraba el lavavajillas con envidia, ellas no tenían y se moría por tener uno…

- ¡Jo! Yo quiero lavavajillas Sora…- le dijo a su compañera con cara de pena.

- Pues llórale al casero- dijo Sora- porque llevo pidiéndoselo desde que me fui a vivir allí y a mí no me hace ni caso… Sedúcele con tu encanto occidental, a lo mejor es de esos gustos…

- ¿A qué lo hago?- dijo Mimi mirando a Sora con una sonrisa de desafío- mañana le llamo…

- ¡Qué peligro!- dijo Sora- pero llámale cuando yo esté en casa, quiero estar presente para ese gran momento…

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír ante ese último comentario, Mimi notaba que poco a poco su relación con Sora iba mejorando, parecía más dispuesta a abrirse con ella y bromeaban juntas sin sarcasmos ofensivos de por medio. Las dos chicas se fueron de la cocina y se sentaron juntas en el sofá para ver la televisión, al rato las siguieron los chicos, Matt parecía molesto:

- Muy bonito, las chicas van a sentarse y dejan a los hombres limpiando la cocina… ¡Qué desconsideradas!

- Bueno, ya es hora de que alguna vez lo hiciéramos nosotras, ¿verdad?- dijo Sora mirándoles con burla- y que bien sienta, ¿verdad Mimi?

- Ya lo creo- dijo Mimi riéndose mientras encendía la televisión.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solamente se limitaron a sentarse junto a ellas a ver la televisión, pero al rato se aburrieron de ella y la dejaron olvidada, al ver que Izzy comenzaba a conectar otra vez los cables de la Play Station para jugar un rato:

- Quiero probar los juegos ahora- dijo él con el brillo de la emoción en su rostro.

- ¡Joder Izzy!- dijo Matt- ¿no puedes esperar a la noche? Yo me tengo que ir ahora corriendo a clase.

Y tras decir eso, se levantó del sofá para ir a buscar su chupa colgada de la silla y cogió la bolsa donde contenía su ordenador portátil, se la pasó por el hombro y la dejó caer con suavidad para no hacerse daño.

Se paró un momento ante un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en la pared del salón para mirarse en él y peinarse el flequillo rubio de esa manera que le hacía tan atractivo, mientras hacía aquello todos le miraban cansinamente, se notaba que era algo que hacía habitualmente…

Mimi entonces consultó su reloj y dijo horrorizada:

- ¡No! Ya no llego a la primera hora.

- No te preocupes-dijo Matt- sé de alguien muy rápido que puede llevarte… ¡Taichi, sé buen novio y lleva a la señorita a clase!

Tai entonces miró a su amigo confundido. Parecía que le acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos y no le había oído:

- ¿Qué dices ahora?

- Que muevas el culo y lleves a Mimi a clase que llega tarde- dijo Matt.

- No hace falta que me lleves- dijo Mimi- puedo ir a la siguiente, alguien me podrá dejar los apuntes…

- No, si no es molestia- dijo Tai levantándose del sofá- solo que yo a este imbécil no le hago ni caso, pero a ti sí.

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor!- dijo Matt canturreando por el camino hacia la puerta de salida- bueno me voy a clase, ya nos veremos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tras oírla, Sora y Tai emitieron un largo y aliviado bufido:

- Por fin se ha marchado- dijo Sora- dios es que no para… agota solo verle…

- Ya te digo- le contestó Tai- pero al menos tú no vives con él en la misma casa- en ese momento se levantó él también se levantó y dijo a Mimi- en cuanto quieras, me pongo el abrigo y nos vamos, tengo la moto aparcada ahí abajo.

- Sí…- dijo Mimi no muy segura- pues vámonos ya entonces.

Se levantó y fue al recibidor donde habían dejado las cosas colgadas y se puso su abrigo en el salón, mientras le dijo a Sora:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Me quedo con estos aquí un rato y luego entro a trabajar, así que ya te veré por la noche- contestó ella y entonces añadió- ¡Pásalo bien!

Mimi se quedó mirando a su compañera, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello que acababa de decirle, ¿se refería a ir a clase con su característico sarcasmo o se refería a que se iba con Tai? Pero prefirió no averiguarlo.

- ¿Ya estás?- le preguntó a Tai intentando meterle prisa.

- Sí, vámonos- dijo Tai cogiendo sus llaves- luego vengo, hasta luego.

Cogió dos cascos de moto que tenía en la entrada y uno de ellos se lo dio a Mimi, acto seguido cerró la puerta por fuera y ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, éste se encontraba en su planta y bajaron los pisos en silencio, Mimi estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, cada vez que le veía recordaba cómo le había tratado aquella vez y aunque él había pasado página y no parecía importarle, a ella sí le importaba…

- Tu facultad está en el otro campus, cerca de vuestra casa, ¿no?- preguntó Tai de repente.

- Sí- dijo ella sintiéndose enrojecer sin ninguna razón- ¿Sabes llegar?

- Por supuesto- dijo él sonriendo- solo que no estaba seguro y a ver si acabábamos en el otro lado de Tokio.

Llegaron a la planta baja y salieron del portal en dirección a la salida, contemplaron con alegría que ya no llovía y avanzaron en dirección al aparcamiento de enfrente. Enseguida la vio, era una enorme moto de color negro aparcada entre dos coches grandes, entonces preguntó:

- ¿Aquella es tu moto?

- Sí, es ésta- dijo él orgulloso- pero no creas que me la ha pagado mi padre, es mía completamente… es el resultado de un montón de años de trabajo hasta que pude pagármela, aunque aún tengo algunos plazos que pagar y mi padre no me ayuda nada, pero no me importa…

- ¿Ahora estás trabajando?-preguntó Mimi interesada.

- Sí…- dijo él- entreno muchachos por las tardes en un polideportivo… la verdad es que me hace bastante ilusión y no me pagan mal…

- Bueno, si además con ello puedes pagarte los plazos, entonces está bien, pero… ¿aún sigues sin tener intención de seguir estudiando?

- No- dijo él- solo quiero joder a mi padre y que siga pagando la matricula de su estúpida obcecación.

Mimi no le dijo nada, ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese modo de verlo, pero tanto él como ella sabían que no iba a lograr hacer cambiar de idea así que decidió cambiar el tema:

- Bueno, más te vale que no vayas muy deprisa- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se iba poniendo el casco sobre la cabeza.

- Lo intentaré, pero no creo que pueda complacerte…- dijo él imitándola.

- Es verdad, los hombres y la velocidad sobre ruedas, lo olvidaba- contestó ella.

Él la miró con una mueca de indignación fingida y se terminó de poner el casco, entonces quitó la cadena que le había puesto a su moto y la colocó de manera que pudiera salir de entre aquellos dos coches, se subió a ella y dijo a Mimi:

- ¡Ven! Sube antes de que arranque.

Ella obedeció y se colocó justo detrás de él, pegándose a su espalda todo lo posible, tenía miedo de salir disparada en cuanto arrancasen y así se sentía mucho más tranquila.

- ¡Agárrate un poco a mí!- dijo él aunque a ella le costó un poco entenderle debido al casco.

- ¡Tranquilo!- contestó ella alzando la voz- pensaba hacerlo.

- ¿Te da miedo?- le oyó decir a él.

- Un poco- contestó.

- Bueno, tú sujétate a mí y ya verás cómo no es para tanto- contestó él a la vez que arrancaba haciendo un ruido bastante desagradable.

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, Mimi rodeó con fuerza la cintura del chico y se encogió un poco mientras salían del aparcamiento y se unían a los demás coches en la carretera.

Al principio no le estaba agradando el viaje para nada, sentía el aire azotar su cuerpo debido a la velocidad que alcanzaba el chico mientras adelantaba y esquivaba a los demás vehículos y se encogía más en sí misma acercándose más al cuerpo de él.

Pero a medida que iban metiéndose por calles más estrechas y con menos tráfico, fue reduciendo la velocidad ligeramente y ya no sentía que el aire la golpease, así que se relajó un poco más y fue mirando hacia las aceras para distraerse.

Ya parecía estar empezando a disfrutar el paseo cuando vieron a lo lejos los primeros edificios del campus, bufó ligeramente para sí misma, ahora le daba pereza bajar de la moto, por ella, como si seguía un rato más… Pero parecía que Tai no había pensado igual que ella y aceleró para llegar más deprisa hasta el interior del campus, que ya estaba lleno de coches entorpeciendo la circulación esperando entrar en el interior del aparcamiento universitario, pero él los sorteaba con habilidad aun sin reducir la marcha que llevaba.

Vio frente a ellos, el edificio moderno de su facultad y él se aproximó hacia la acera lentamente hasta llegar a ella. Aparcó en un momento y ambos bajaron de ella quitándose los casos por el camino. Mimi miró cómo había quedado el pelo de Tai aplastado por el casco y se echó a reír disimuladamente, pero él se dio cuenta y dijo:

- ¡No te rías anda! Es la desgracia de tener mi pelo como si fuera anime…

- Es que es muy gracioso- dijo ella sin dejar de reír.

Entonces ella le pasó la mano por el pelo en un intento de arreglárselo un poco y cuando lo vio un poco más presentable dijo:

- Bueno, no sé para qué intento arreglarte si te vas a poner otra vez el casco…

- Pero tendré que seguir siendo guapo en el rato que no lo lleve, ¿no?- dijo él.

- ¡Dios! Eres igual que Matt de engreído- dijo Mimi fingiendo horror.

- No me compares con él- dijo Tai disgustado- lo suyo roza el narcisismo… además… ¿acaso no soy guapo?

- Yo no he dicho eso- dijo ella desviando su vista de los ojos de él.

De repente, delante de ellos pasaron un grupo de chicas bastante atractivas que miraron a Tai de forma descarada y una de ellas, le guiñó un ojo con muchas confianzas mientras le decía adiós con la mano, Mimi se volvió a él y vio que la saludaba de forma un poco seductora. Se apresuró a exigirle atención y preguntó:

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, bueno…- dijo él rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo- he estado con ella a veces y bueno con dos de sus amigas también, pero creo que ella no lo sabe…

- ¡Serás!- dijo Mimi indignada- ¿Cómo los tíos podéis ser así?

- Bueno…- dijo él- yo no tengo la culpa, no estaba saliendo con ella y sus amigas fueron las que se lanzaron…

- Anda que menudas amigas que tiene…- dijo Mimi y acto seguido le dio con la mano en el brazo- y tú tampoco te quedas corto ¿eh?

- ¡Ah! No me pegues- dijo él que todo aquello le parecía muy divertido- ¿No serás que estas celosa?

- ¿Celosa yo?- dijo ella- ¿de ti? Bueno lo que me faltaba por oír…

- Demuéstrame que no estás celosa- dijo él riéndose.

- No estoy celosa- se limitaba a decir ella.

No se había dado cuenta pero a costa de aquellas bromas, se había acercado mucho más a él y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos mientras se decían tonterías, ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos marrones y grandes con aquella expresión de burla en ella y lo guapo que estaba con su chupa negra…

- ¡Mimi!- oyó de repente a lo lejos que los hizo salir del encanto para volver la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz.

Mimi distinguió a lo lejos el pelo morado de su compañera Yolei que la estaba llamando alzando los brazos, miró su reloj un momento y vio que era la hora de entrar, se volvió a Tai y le dijo:

- Bueno, creo que voy a ir entrando… ¡Gracias por traerme!

- Vale- dijo él- no hay de qué, pero espero que la próxima vez que te lleve a algún sitio no te agarres tanto a mí que me has dejado la espalda hecha polvo.

- Lo siento- dijo ella avergonzada- es que me da miedo…

- Es broma tonta- dijo él pasándole la mano por la cabeza de forma cariñosa- nos vemos otro día.

Tras decir eso, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia donde la esperaba su compañera mientras oía cómo Tai arrancaba la moto y se iba alejando de allí. Llegó hasta donde Yolei y ésta no esperó ni a saludarla para decirle:

- ¡Dios mío! Pero qué bueno que está… en serio tía, que suerte que tuviste de liarte con él…

- Yolei por dios…- dijo Mimi riéndose ante esa declaración.

- En serio- dijo Yolei sin apartar la vista de la moto que se iba alejando- quién los pillara así… no me extraña que ya no te quieras cambiar de piso… así tienes la oportunidad de verle de vez en cuando…

- Anda deja de babear y entremos en clase- dijo Mimi empujando a su amiga que aún así seguía mirando hacia donde Tai había estado como si aun lo pudiera ver.

Y ambas siguieron a los demás alumnos al interior del recinto para comenzar con las clases.

**Bueno aquí llega el fin de este capítulo y también de la última parte de Terror gastronómico… Matt es un desastre absoluto… ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando se equivocó de frasco? ¿Y a Tai de qué le alimentaban de pequeño?**

**Bueno parece que entre Mimi y Tai hay algo interesante ¿no? Aunque Mimi trate de negarlo, no puede evitar hacer lo que yo la ordeno jajajajajajajaja (soy cruel)¿Qué será lo que le habrá pasado por la cabeza a TK al verlos así?**

**En fin… es casi la 1 de la mañana y yo mañana tengo que madrugar… tengo que ir a primera hora a comprar las entradas para el concierto de Lady Gaga porque si no veo que me dejan sin ninguna y me moriré de lástima… así que… ¡deseadme suerte por favor!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno ya he alcanzado los 10 primeros capítulos de este fic… me siento orgullosa de que mi cerebro haya trabajado tanto como para inventar algo tan largo… veamos hasta cuando dura la inspiración ¬¬**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos porque ya tengo las entradas para Lady Gaga… se agotaron un 3 días y no aún no sé ni cómo las he podido conseguir…**

**Bueno, y como nunca podrá faltar, mi agradecimiento por vuestros reviews tan gratificantes que me dan tantas alegrías cada vez que abro el hotmail **

**Sin más demora, os dejo con el capítulo 10… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 10: TORMENTOSA BIBLIOTECA

Poco a poco el tiempo iba empeorando y las noches se hacían más y más largas, los días se sucedían cada vez más grises y las nieblas comenzaban a llegar rodeando la capital japonesa con su fina barrera gris, estaba claro, noviembre avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Mimi contemplaba tras dar un largo suspiro el panorama de la calle a través de una ventana, el cielo estaba encapotado y amenazaba lluvia, miraba a la gente pasar ataviada con grandes abrigos de plumas, gorros y bufandas, el frío había llegado de repente y parecía no dar cuartel.

Tras ver lo poco gratificante que le resultaba mirar al exterior, Mimi volvió su vista a su mesa e intentó volver a prestar atención a sus olvidados apuntes. Se encontraba en una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca del campus, a su alrededor los estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro buscando sitios donde sentarse a estudiar y de fondo se oía los murmullos de la gente al hablar por todo el lugar.

Miró a su lado derecho y vio que Izzy seguía enfrascado en su trabajo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, de vez en cuando farfullaba alguna cosa inaudible que tenía que ver con lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidió imitarle y enfrascarse ella en su propia tortura personal.

Tenía un examen importante sobre las lenguas orientales y sentía que cada palabra que leía al segundo se le olvidaba y que le inundaba una oleada de sopor y aburrimiento increíble… había decidido hacía unos días ir pronto a la biblioteca para intentar estudiar, pero cuando se lo dijo a sus compañeras, Kari también decidió apuntarse:

- Me vendrá bien para empezar a estudiar- había dicho ella emocionada.

Sora decidió pasar y prefería quedarse durmiendo en casa conforme al modo de vida extraño que llevaba, pero también los chicos se enteraron y decidieron ir con ella, Izzy era un buen compañero de estudios, al menos él se mantenía concentrado en sus asuntos sin molestar, pero Matt era incapaz de estar sentado y callado durante más de un minuto y no paraba de hablar y de fastidiar a su amigo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero finalmente se encontró con una chica que conocía y se fue con ella a la puerta de la biblioteca diciendo que iban a fumar en la calle, pero había pasado un cuarto de hora y aún no había regresado, así que Mimi se intuyó que aquel "cigarro" iba a durar durante mucho tiempo…

Luego Kari se había traído con ella a su apéndice, como lo había bautizado recientemente Sora, Davis y habían estado estudiando a medias porque no dejaban de susurrarse cosas al oído y a echar risitas como tontos y también se habían marchado hacía unos minutos a buscar unos libros.

Ese era el mejor momento que tenía para poder estudiar sin molestias, pero no era capaz de concentrarse para nada, se quedaba mirando al vacío y luego contemplaba sus apuntes sin verlos realmente, intentó un último esfuerzo de volver a poner la nariz en ellos.

Al principio, parecía que sí avanzaba algo, pero de repente volvió a cansarse y sus ojos se volvían a ir hacia todas partes… Cansada de aquella actitud, empujó los apuntes lejos de ella resoplando indignada:

- ¿No te concentras?- preguntó Izzy despegando por fin la vista del ordenador para mirarla por primera vez.

- ¡No, y estoy harta!- contestó Mimi fulminado con la mirada las hojas de papel- y tengo el examen en unos días.

- A lo mejor deberías darte una vuelta y luego volver- dijo Izzy- seguro que lo coges con más ganas…

- Dudo que lo coja con más ganas…- dijo Mimi- pero sí que voy a darme un poco de agua a la cara, a ver si espabilo…

Tras decir eso, se levantó de la silla y se alejó hasta el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Por el camino, oyó un golpe en una de las estanterías que la sobresaltó y se acercó hacía allí apresurada por la curiosidad, pero lo que se encontró allí la dejó boquiabierta.

Allí se encontraban Kari y Davis, pero no precisamente buscando libros, Kari estaba recargada sobre una de las estanterías y su novio la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras se besaban de forma apasionada y casi violenta, tanto que parecía que iban a echar abajo las estanterías.

Mimi no se quedó mucho tiempo mirando, se alejó de allí lo más deprisa posible para evitar que la relacionaran con ellos y fue casi corriendo al baño. Una vez en él, se mojó la cara con agua y se quedó mirando el espejo con la mirada perdida.

No lograba concentrarse en su examen, pero no era porque no lo intentase o porque estuviera en plan vaga, si no por otro motivo que tenía un nombre y ese nombre era Michael. Sí, él era el principal motivo de sus disgustos desde que había llegado a Japón, habían vuelto a discutir.

Recordó cuando estaba hablando con él a través de Skype como cada día y le contaba anécdotas divertidas de clase o de sus compañeras, pero ese día, se le había ocurrido contarle la historia de la desastrosa comida en casa de los chicos, al principio le parecía divertido y se reía bastante, pero finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Pero no vivían lejos de vosotras?

- Sí, casi al otro lado del barrio que es bastante grande- dijo Mimi.

- Entonces no irías a clase a primera hora, ¿no?- preguntó él que de tanto hablar de clases se había aprendido el horario de su novia.

- No, si que fui- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir- me acercó Taichi hasta la facultad en moto.

- ¿Taichi?- preguntó Michael de repente molesto- ¿el hermano de tu compañera Hikari? ¿Con el que me dijiste que estuviste esa vez?

- ¡Sí!- dijo Mimi de repente dándose cuenta de su error- pero solo me llevó hasta allí, nada más.

- ¿Y por qué fuiste con él?- preguntó él realmente disgustado- ¿No podías haber ido antes a clase o haberte esperado a la siguiente?

- Bueno, no sé qué tiene de malo- dijo Mimi sin entender nada- yo necesita llegar a clase y él se ofreció a llevarme, me dejó allí y luego él se fue, no sé por qué te pones así…

- Porque no veo normal que mi novia pase tanto tiempo con el chico con el que me dijo que se había liado casi nada más llegar a Japón- contestó él como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

- ¿Pero por qué desconfías tanto de mí?- dijo ella empezando a elevar el tono de voz- solo nos llevamos bien, es el hermano de mi compañera, tengo que verle a la fuerza y no voy a estar a malas con él porque después de aquello no hay intentado nada conmigo… ¿Por qué no me crees, joder?

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Michael mirando fijamente a la pantalla- ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada más con ese chico?

- Por supuesto que no hay nada- dijo ella harta.

- De verdad que no te reconozco- dijo él- desde que llegaste a Japón has cambiado tanto…

- ¿En qué?- preguntó Mimi.

- ¿No te oyes cuando hablas?- preguntó él- antes en mi vida te había oído decir un taco y ahora no paras de repetirlos cada vez que hablamos, sales de fiestas y bebes, y encima nada más llegar tardaste poco en ponerme los cuernos…

- ¡Ah ya veo!- dijo Mimi ahora muy enfadada- ya veo qué es lo que pasa aquí, te jode que yo esté probando cosas nuevas y decida disfrutar en lugar de pasarme el día estudiando o en fiestas light donde lo más parecido al alcohol que hay es una especie de ponche y que todo el mundo se vaya a sus casas a las 12 de la noche… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que me eche a perder y no sea digna de ser tu novia o de ser la nuera ideal para tus padres? Pues tú tranquilo, que yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo dejemos…

- Mira, estoy harto- dijo Michael- y como veo que contigo no se puede hablar, ya hablaremos otro día que tengo prisa… ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós!- dijo Mimi y tras ello cerró la tapa de su portátil con fuerza muy mosqueada.

Mimi golpeó sin mucha fuerza el lavabo disgustada ante esos últimos recuerdos, de aquello había pasado una semana y aún no había hablado con él y tampoco quería, aún estaba enfadada con él y si él no tomaba la iniciativa, ella no pensaba hacerlo…

Cerró el grifo del lavabo y salió del baño dispuesta a volver a sus desgraciados apuntes que la esperaban en la mesa, se emocionaba imaginando que alguien había ido mientras ella estaba en el baño y se había llevado los apuntes y ya no podía estudiar más… pero se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento, a nadie le interesaban sus apuntes y ahí iban a estar cuando ella llegase…

Pero cuando llegó allí, no solo se encontró a sus apuntes, también estaba allí de pie de espaldas a ella junto a Izzy Taichi, el mismo Taichi culpable de sus discusiones con Michael. Pero en lugar de enfadarse o algo por el estilo fue hacia allí y tras tomarle del brazo con confianza le preguntó:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Juraría que tenías alergia a las bibliotecas universitarias…

- ¡Qué simpática está la yanqui por las mañanas! ¿verdad Izzy?- contestó Tai sarcásticamente- es que yo entreno un poco más abajo y mientras iba a buscar la moto para irme a casa, empezó a llover como el otro día y me metí aquí, y como me acordaba de que ibais a venir aquí a estudiar pues me acerqué a ver si os veía…

- Pues ahora mismo solo estamos nosotros dos- dijo Izzy señalando las hojas abandonadas de sus ausentes compañeros.

- Bueno, Matt imagino que habrá encontrado a alguna de sus amigas- dijo Tai- ¿y mi hermana?

- Con Davis- dijo Mimi tratando de hacerse la inocente- hace un rato había ido a por un libro, creo…

- No, ya estamos aquí- dijo de repente a su espalda Kari que venía de la mano de su novio.

Mimi notó que venían bastante despeinados y con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras se reían de forma tonta, se sintió indignada, ¿cómo podía pasearse tan tranquila de esa forma sin importarle que su hermano mayor estuviera allí delante?

Pero al chico no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, ya que en ese momento, el novio de su hermana lo cogió por banda sin darle tiempo a poder esquivarle.

- ¡Taichi cuñado!- decía él emocionadísimo- ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- No sé- dijo Tai simplemente- pero estate tranquilo que por ti no he venido.

- Vienes de entrenar imagino- dijo Davis sin hacer caso al cinismo de Tai mirando su bolsa de deporte- ¿Cuándo será el siguiente partido? A ver si algún día vienes a vernos a nosotros jugar…

Mimi e Izzy se echaron una mirada de compasión y al ver que el rostro de Tai estaba empezando a tensarse por el enfado decidieron intervenir:

- Vamos a ir un rato a la cafetería- dijo Mimi interrumpiendo la conversación y mirando a Tai añadió- ¿Vienes con nosotros o te vas a casa?

- Sí, me voy con vosotros y cuando deje de llover me iré- contestó el chico con una mirada agradecida.

- Bueno pues vámonos…- dijo Izzy.

Pero no llegó a terminar de hablar porque de repente todas las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron a la vez dejando a todos los allí presentes totalmente confusos, tras ello se oyó un fuerte y largo trueno que inundó la sala.

Mimi se asustó de repente y miró hacia la ventana, vio que en ese momento llovía de forma recia, tanto que se veía pequeños ríos de agua correr calle abajo y un enorme rayo cruzó el cielo bastante cerca seguido de un gran trueno, tan largo como el anterior.

Los demás se acercaron a la ventana junto a ella para contemplar aquella tormenta y para poder ver algo. Enseguida, las personas que allí se encontraban empezaron a hablar y a armar revuelo por aquella novedad.

- ¡Qué manera de llover!- dijo Kari abrazándose a su novio como buscando protección.

- ¡Dios!- dijo Mimi profundamente disgustada- ¡Odio las tormentas!

- ¿Te dan miedo o qué?- preguntó Tai que estaba a su lado.

- Mucho... desde que era muy pequeña y vi una tormenta seca cerca de mi casa, no podéis imaginar lo terrible que fue aquel espectáculo… parecía que los rayos iban a precipitarse sobre las casas…

- Ya, a mí tampoco me hacen mucha gracia- contestó Tai disgustado- de pequeño cuando oía truenos me escondía debajo de la mesa…

- Ese miedo es irracional- dijo Izzy- por mucho que te escondas debajo de la mesa el rayo no te va a alcanzar a no ser que estés cerca de aparatos eléctricos…

- Ya- dijo Tai mirando a su amigo- también tu miedo a las chicas es irracional, por mucho que no las mires ellas no van a venir a por ti…

- A mí no me dan miedo las chicas…- dijo Izzy sin entender la picardía de su amigo.

- Pues me da igual que sea irracional- dijo Mimi- a mí me dan miedo igualmente…

Antes de poder terminar la frase otro rayo cruzó el cielo y al segundo un potente trueno retumbó por todas partes haciéndola sobresaltarse del susto. Tai entonces la atrajo para sí acariciándole la cabeza para intentar calmarla:

- Ya mujer…- decía él mientras ella temblaba ligeramente- si tanto miedo te dan, no entiendo por qué has sido la primera en venir a ver el espectáculo.

- Es que no quería parecer una tonta, asustándome- dijo ella apartándose un poco para hablarle.

- Pues lo has conseguido pero bien…- dijo él bromeando.

- No te burles, idiota- dijo ella enfadada a la vez que él se empezó a reír.

- No me burlo, boba- dijo él- anda vámonos de aquí y deja de sufrir.

Se alejaron de la ventana y vieron que enseguida la luz volvió, la gente había armado revuelo por los pasillos y ahora salían los encargados de la biblioteca a echar la bronca. Mimi de repente se dio cuenta de que aún seguía abrazada a Tai y se separó de él de forma discreta para volver a sentarse en su mesa frente a sus apuntes.

Sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían por la vergüenza de haber sacado a relucir su miedo a las tormentas y también por haberse abrazado al chico del que en teoría tenía que alejarse para mantener su relación en pie. Ahora no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara por miedo a lo que pudiera estar pensando…

- ¿No íbamos a la cafetería?- preguntó Kari de repente aún de pie con todos los demás.

- Si íbamos, ¿no Mimi?- preguntó Izzy mirándola a ella.

- Sí, cierto- dijo ella levantándose de golpe tan nerviosa que los demás la miraron extraño.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero al momento vino que nadie la seguía así que se dio la vuelta y vio que se habían quedado en el mismo sitio que antes mirando al pasillo de enfrente.

Indignada, deshizo lo andado para reunirse con ellos:

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?

- Creo que sí que es él, Tai- dijo Izzy sin contestarla.

- ¡Es él!- exclamó Kari emocionada.

Entonces caminaron hacia delante los tres seguidos por unos confusos Davis y Mimi que se miraban sin comprender nada.

Se acercaron a una mesa donde estaba un chico solo, estaba hundido en pilas de hojas llenas de garabatos incomprensibles y parecía realmente desesperado y estresado con las manos en la cabeza mientras miraba una de esas hojas incomprensibles.

- ¿Jou?- le preguntó Kari- ¿eres tú?

El chico levantó la vista de sus hojas con curiosidad y miró por un momento a los chicos, al segundo, sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Se levantó de su silla para saludar a los tres que también parecía muy contestos de verle, Mimi examinaba al nuevo, era bastante alto y muy delgado, tenía el pelo moreno y corto, llevaba una gafas de pasta dura que se le estaban cayendo de vez en cuando y debía volver a colocarlas arrastrándolas con los dedos. Tenía cara de cansancio, como si hubiera estado allí durante mucho tiempo estudiando.

- Pues estábamos aquí estudiando hasta que se fue la luz- dijo Kari.

- Sí, ha sido una cosa muy extraña- decía el chico- ¿Llevabais mucho aquí?

- Bueno… unas horas, vinimos con mi compañera y tal…- le contaba Kari y de repente recordó algo- espera que te presento, Jou, ella es Tachikawa Mimi mi compañera de piso americana y él es Motomiya Daisuke, mi novio. ¡Chicos! Él es Kido Jou.

- ¡Hola!- dijo los aludidos a la vez sin darse cuenta.

- Encantado de conoceros- contestó Jou sonriendo.

- Bueno, Jou nosotros nos íbamos a la cafetería un rato- le dijo Tai- ¿vienes con nosotros y nos cuentas tu vida?

- De acuerdo- contestó él- así me despejo un poco que casi no he dormido con esto…

Y entonces por fin se alejaron por los pasillos hacia la puerta de salida, la cafetería de la biblioteca se encontraba en el piso de abajo, así que no tenían que salir a la calle donde aún seguía tronando con fuerza, para disgusto de Mimi, aunque ahora con las luces otra vez ya no se sentía tan vulnerable como antes…

La cafetería se encontraba bastante llena de gente, intuyeron que se debía a la tormenta que impedía a la gente que descansaba de estudiar salir a la calle, pero aún así como estaba permitido fumar una nube de humo se cernía sobre sus cabezas dejando aquel característico olor a tabaco que Mimi odiaba.

Encontraron un lugar cerca de la puerta, ya que era el único sitio que quedaba y cada vez que alguien de fuera entraba dejaba que el frío se colase por todas partes.

Al momento vino un camarero a preguntarles qué era lo que querían y todos los chicos fueron unánimes en pedir cerveza, pero Kari y Mimi optaron por pedir un café calentito.

- Hace frío para andar bebiendo cosas frías, y tú deberías ser el primero en saberlo, ni-san- dijo Kari mirando a su hermano- acabas de salir de entrenar y estarás frío.

- No, porque me duche en el vestuario antes de salir- dijo Tai buscando algo en el bolsillo- ¿Te crees que iba a salir sudando con el frío que hace? Nadie sería tan tonto…

En ese momento sacó un paquete de cigarros y se llevó uno a la boca, mientras lo encendía su hermana lo miraba indignada:

- ¡Qué vicio tan feo Tai! Y encima eres deportista…

- Ya bueno- dijo él dando una calada como si no le importase- mientras no me vea el entrenador, me da lo mismo…

- Pues tú no serías el más indicado para fumar- dijo Jou de repente- porque al acabar de entrenar tus bronquios están más abiertos y la nicotina entra de lleno en tus pulmones… además de otras consecuencias cuando haces ejercicio físico…

- ¡Ay déjalo!- dijo Tai apagando el cigarro en el cenicero- solo por no oíros…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Mimi mirando al chico impresionada.

- Bueno, estudio medicina- contestó Jou colocándose las gafas en su sitio-ya es mi cuarto año…

- Entonces eres más mayor que todos- dijo Mimi y entonces preguntó- ¿Y cómo os conocéis?

- Jou iba al mismo instituto que todos nosotros- contestó Tai por él- nos daba clases a Matt y a mí de matemáticas, era el castigo que nos imponían por andar holgazaneando en los pasillos en lugar de entrar en clase…

- Menudos estabais hechos…- dijo Kari mirando mal a su hermano- no sé ni cómo os graduasteis…

- Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Tai mirando al vacío como si allí estuviese la respuesta- yo aprobé todo al final…

- ¿Y qué estáis haciendo ahora?- preguntó Jou intrigado.

- Yo educación infantil- dijo Kari- Matt estudia Fisica, Izzy Ingeniería informática, Sora Bellas Artes y mi hermano no hace nada…

- ¿Al final no estudiaste carrera?- preguntó Jou.

- Sí, estoy en Derecho, pero lo he dejado o al menos eso intento- dijo Tai simplemente.

- ¿Tan mal lo llevabas?- preguntó Jou.

- ¡Qué va! Si hasta hace poco lo llevaba todo aprobado…- comenzó Tai a hablar.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó escandalizada Kari.

Como única respuesta de su hermano fue un simple encogimiento de hombros, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un largo suspiro mirándole como si fuera alguien imposible.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, todos miraron hacia ella disgustados por el frío que entraba y se encontraron de lleno con Matt y su hermano TK que entraban con los pantalones empapados hasta las rodillas por la fuerte lluvia mientras intentaban cerrar sus paraguas completamente rotos por la fuerza del viento. Matt enfadado con él, lo introdujo con fuerza en una papelera mientras mascullaba improperios, TK solo se rio de su hermano y lo dejó con más delicadeza en el mismo lugar.

Entonces con la mirada empezaron a buscar a sus amigos y cuando los vieron se acercaron a ellos, Matt se quedó mirando un momento al recién incorporado y corrió hacia él:

- ¿Eres tú, Jou? ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Hola Yamato- dijo Jou saludándole con menos efusividad.

- ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?- preguntó Matt a sus amigos.

- Estaba en la biblioteca- dijo Tai.

- ¡Dios!- dijo Matt sentándose en una silla libre al lado de Jou- no te veía desde que te graduaste… ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos obligabas a hacer un montón de ejercicios de integrales y nosotros te tirábamos gomas y hojas de papel?

- Si…- dijo Jou sonando sarcástico- cómo olvidarlo…

Mientras hablaban, TK se acercó a la mesa más tarde que su hermano ya que tardó en darse cuenta de que Matt ya los había encontrado. Entonces se acercó donde estaban Kari y Davis sentados juntos y saludó:

- ¡Daisuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Hola Takeru!- dijo Davis dándole la mano.

Los demás se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, Mimi y Kari al contrario que los demás se miraron entre ellas discretamente asustadas y completamente confusas, sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Matt fue el que se decidió a preguntar:

- ¿Vosotros os conocéis?

- Sí- dijo TK- vamos a algunas clases juntos, gracias a él y sus amigos me he podido integrar en el curso…-y dirigiéndose a Davis preguntó- no sabía que los conocieras, ni nada… ¡Menuda casualidad!

- Bueno- dijo Davis- los conozco desde hace poco… desde que Kari y yo empezamos a salir juntos- y tras decir eso, tomó la mano de una callada e incómoda Kari.

Nadie notó nada, pero Mimi podía notar cómo de repente el ambiente entre los tres se volvió tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo… TK no dijo nada, pero en su cara pudo notarse una ligera mueco de disgusto y una pequeña mirada hacia Kari que en ese momento miraba hacia la mesa avergonzada.

**¡Fin! Pero qué tórtolos son Mimi y Tai, se ven tan adorables que te dan ganas de juntarlos tú misma para que de una vez se den cuenta de con quién deben estar…**

**Parece que tengo fijación por la lluvia… será porque aquí no para de llover y no puedo dejar de pensar en lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia… y ya estamos en mayo…**

**Creo que ya debería hacerme una cuenta de Skype xD Tanto hablar de ella que ya deberían pagarme por esta publicidad gratuita jajajajajaja**

**Bueno ya ha aparecido Jou Kido… cómo no y siempre tan estresado y adicto al estudio… aunque hay que reconocer que Medicina es muy esclavo, yo creo que estaría incluso más estresada… ¿Qué papel tendrá en la vida de Mimi? ¿Estará tan mal como están todos?**

**¡Qué fuerte! Parece que la historia de Kari y TK se repite como cuando iban al instituto… ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Kari se interpondrá entre la amistad de TK y Davis? ¿Qué es lo que sintió TK al enterarse de la noticia?**

**Bueno, todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… hasta entonces ¡chao!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! Sí lo sé, soy una persona horrible por tardar tanto, pero tengo una explicación que seguro que todos comprendéis a la perfección, se resume en tres simples palabras ASCO DE EXAMENES. Últimamente se me juntan todos sin darme oportunidad de descanso y apenas tengo tiempo para nada, pero bueno ya estoy aquí. **

**No sé cómo ha quedado, al principio no me convencía mucho y lo tuve que cambiar un montón de veces hasta ver algo que superase mi veredicto… aun no estoy muy convencida pero es necesario este capítulo para la trama posterior xD**

**Bueno como siempre agradeceros vuestros reviews y el tiempo que os tomáis en leer mis escritos que de verdad no sabéis lo que significa para mí que os guste lo que hago…**

**Sin esperar por más os dejo con el capítulo… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 11: ROSAS Y REVELACIONES

Aquel día por fin se cumpliría el deseo que Mimi llevaba añorando desde que se había mudado a Japón… le traerían el ansiado lavavajillas.

Aún ella y sus compañeras se reían de aquel momento siempre que podían, tras el día en casa de los chicos que Mimi decidió que llamaría a su casero para pedírselo, un buen día decidió coger el móvil y mientras Sora le dictaba el número de teléfono no dejaban de reírse sin parar, cuando Mimi pulsó el botón de llamada les ordenó que se callaran con su dedo índice en la boca aguantándose ella misma las ganas de echarse a reír… Al momento se oyó el sonido de descuelga seguida de una voz masculina:

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola señor…- Mimi miró a Sora que le susurraba en voz baja un nombre que no entendió del todo- ¿Yamamoto?

- Sí, soy yo- contestó el hombre para alivio de Mimi.

- Mire, soy Mimi Tachikawa, una de sus inquilinas- se presentó ella.

- ¡Ah sí!- dijo el casero al otro lado del teléfono- la alumna americana, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca- dijo Mimi.

- Bueno, ¿en qué puede ayudarte, guapa?- preguntó el hombre.

- Mire, le llamaba para comentarle que necesitamos un lavavajillas… porque somos tres chicas aquí y se ejerce un gasto terrible de agua cuando hay que fregar los platos…

- Ya…- se limitaba a escuchar al hombre.

- No hace ni falta que usted los mire- siguió Mimi intentando convencerle- podemos mirarlo nosotras mismas y luego comunicarle el precio y demás…

Tras una larga pausa en la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hablara, finalmente le contestó:

- De acuerdo señorita Tachikawa- dijo el hombre aceptándolo de repente- llámame en cuanto lo hayan elegido y yo mismo me encargare de todo.

- Muchas gracias, señor Yamamoto- dijo Mimi contentísima.

- De nada- dijo él y se dispuso a añadir- una cosa más, no vivo muy lejos de vuestro piso, si necesitáis cualquier cosa no hace falta que me llaméis, podéis venir a mi casa a verme… bueno y también si deseas venir a hacerme una visita, yo estaré encantado de recibirla… siempre me han agradado las americanas…

Aquello último había sonado muy pervertido haciendo que el gesto de Mimi cambiase y se sintiera enrojecer ante tal proposición indecorosa, pero trato de hablar como si no hubiera captado la indirecta, aunque no lo logró:

- ¡No! No creo que pueda pasar por su casa, gracias, bueno es tarde y tengo que irme, ya nos pondremos en contacto con usted… ¡Adiós!- tras decir aquello colgó con brusquedad y lanzó el móvil al sofá como si quemase ante las miradas estupefactas de Kari y Sora.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kari perpleja.

- ¡No os vais a creer lo que me ha sugerido el viejo verde éste!- bramó Mimi muerta de vergüenza y de indignación, y les contó todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando terminó de relatárselo, las dos chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras se retorcían en el sofá por el esfuerzo de la risa, Mimi las miraba completamente enfurecida:

- ¡Pues a mí no me hace ni puta gracia!

- ¡A mí un montón!- contestó Sora mientras se recargaba contra el sofá intentando hablar pero no le salían casi las palabras, cuando por fin logró calmarse un poco dijo- ¡Niña! Lávate esa boca con jabón, no está bien hablar así cuando se trate del puto viejo verde de Yamamoto.

- Mira quien fue a hablar- dijo Kari que ya también había logrado dejar de reírse- que hombre más asqueroso… ¿Cuántos años tiene, Sora?

- Tiene 62 creo…- dijo Sora- y está soltero, así que dime tú… me acuerdo cuando me vine a vivir aquí, intentó meterme mano el muy cerdo y le pegué una ostia que vio las estrellas, y ahí se le quitaron las ganas de meter la mano donde no debe…

- Pues hablas tú con él cuando le tengamos que decir cuánto va a costar- dijo Mimi- yo no pienso volver a llamarle, parecía que me violaba por teléfono…

Al oír aquello, Sora y Kari se volvieron a echar a reír con más fuerza que antes mientras se lo imaginaban y Mimi no pudo evitar echarse a reír ella también… aunque no le parecía bien lo que había pasado no pudo evitar encontrarle cierta gracia…

Llamaron a la puerta, serían ya los del lavavajillas, Kari salió de la cocina corriendo y les abrió la puerta, en efecto eran dos técnicos con una enorme caja, ambos saludaron con educación y dijeron:

- ¡Buenas tardes!- dijo uno de ellos, mientras sacaba un hoja de papel y preguntaba- ¿Tachikawa Mimi?

- Soy yo- contestó Mimi acercándose.

Le hicieron firmar un documento donde se acreditaba que había llegado a su destino, y entonces les señalaron donde estaba la cocina, ambos entraron cargando con él y entonces Mimi tomó su abrigo del colgador y le dijo a Kari:

- Kari, me tengo que ir a la biblioteca, que tengo que estudiar y ya llego tarde… ¿Podréis ocuparos Sora y tú de todo?

- Descuida- dijo Kari sonriendo- si ocurriese algo extraño te llamo, vete a estudiar.

- Nos vemos a la hora de comer si eso…- dijo Mimi mientras se ponía su gorro blanco en la cabeza.

- No creo- dijo Kari- me quedaré en la cafetería de la facultad con Daisuke y mis amigas, que tenemos clase pronto…

- Bueno, pues ya te veré- dijo Mimi dándole un beso en la mejilla que le fue inmediatamente correspondido como solían hacer cada vez que se despedían.

Salió de casa y tomó enseguida el ascensor, alcanzó el portal en un momento y cuando abrió la puerta a la calle el aire congelado le golpeó en la cara, Mimi se apresuró a acomodarse la bufanda y empezó a correr calle abajo en dirección al metro.

Por el camino, iba pensando en sus cosas mientras iba esquivando a la avalancha de personas que se lanzaban hacia la salida del metro en dirección a sus trabajos, era lo que menos le gustaba de Tokio, la aglomeración de las personas en los vagones del metro y la dificultad para poder respirar en ellos debido a eso…

Al fin accedió a los andenes para esperar el tren, consultó su reloj y contempló en los paneles de información que el próximo tren llegaría en tres minutos, así se apoyó en la pared a esperar evitando ser arrollada por alguna persona con demasiada prisa.

- ¡Mimi!- oyó para su sorpresa que la llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su derecha y se encontró a Kido Jou que estaba bajando las escaleras para daban a los andenes. Contenta de verle, le levantó el brazo para saludarle y él se acercó a ella cuando llegó al andén:

- ¡Menuda sorpresa!- exclamó ella sonriente.

- ¡Cierto!- dijo el joven mientras arrastraba sus gafas a la posición correcta como era costumbre- ¿Vives por aquí?

- Sí- dijo ella- aquí al lado prácticamente.

- ¡Qué casualidad!- dijo Jou- mi residencia está también en este barrio, solo que a mí la boca de metro me queda más alejada.

- Si va a resultar que somos vecinos y todo- dijo Mimi.

De repente, llegó el tren un poco antes de la hora marcada, venía lleno de gente casi hasta los topes, Mimi deseó que toda esa gente se bajase en su parada para al menos poder entrar al vagón.

Tuvo suerte. Ya que del vagón que tenían enfrente bajó un número considerable de personas, pero ella y Jou tuvieron que entrar rápidamente antes de que las demás personas se decidieran entrar a la vez y no tuvieran sitio.

En el interior no quedaba ningún asiento libre, así que agarraron a las barandas que colgaban del techo, en ese momento empezó a entrar gente de forma frenética, casi no pudiendo entrar, por lo que aparecieron unos encargados del metro y tuvieron que evitar que más gente entrase para que se pudieran cerrar las puertas.

Estas se cerraron y Mimi empezó a sentir angustia al estar tan cerca de la gente, miró a Jou y él parecía en la misma situación, él le devolvió la mirada y dijo:

- Odio esto… tengo agorafobia y lo paso realmente mal en estos sitios…

- A mí tampoco me gusta- dijo Mimi mientras miraba el número de estaciones que había- ¿vas al campus?

- Sí- dijo Jou mientras levantaba la cabeza en busca de más aire para vencer la ansiedad.

- Solo son tres estaciones- dijo Mimi.

El tren comenzó a moverse haciendo un pequeño movimiento que tambaleó a todos un poco, Jou se tensó a su lado y vio cómo agarraba más fuerte la baranda, ella le imitó casi enseguida por si a alguien le daba por perder el equilibrio y hacerles caer a todos…

Llegaron a la primera parada y mucha gente bajó, pero al momento subió mucha más gente y estuvieron mucho más aplastados unos contra otros, Jou dio un fuerte resoplido y tomó del brazo a Mimi para apoyarse contra la pared del vagón y evitar ser arrastrados:

- ¿Y cómo sueles ir al campus todos los días?- le preguntó Mimi al ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

- Suelo ir en bicicleta- le dijo él- lo que pasa es que como estos días ha estado lloviendo me he tenido que coger el metro para poder llegar… espero que empiece a hacer mejor porque no soporto este medio de transporte…

- Yo creo que ya estoy acostumbrada- le dijo Mimi- en Nueva York, donde yo vivo también tengo que cogerlo y siempre está hasta arriba de gente…

Él solo asintió con una mueca de resignación y volvió a mirar el itinerario de estaciones, resopló una vez más al ver que las puertas se intentaban cerrar otra vez.

Al fin llegaron a su destino y tuvieron que pelear para salir de allí y cuando lo lograron Jou se apresuró a alejarse de la multitud con Mimi pisándole los talones. Una vez encontró un lugar más tranquilo, cesó el paso y esperó a Mimi, estaba bastante disgustado:

- ¡Dios! Me da igual empaparme, la próxima vez me voy en bicicleta… odio este lugar…

- ¡Jajaja!- se reía Mimi a carcajadas, ya que le resultaba muy gracioso- anda, salgamos de aquí.

Y salieron por la boca del metro justo enfrente del campus, mientras a Jou se le había pasado la angustia del metro e iban contándose anécdotas y riéndose, al final llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca que estaba llena de gente que fumaba con nerviosismo, pero no les hicieron caso y se adentraron en el recinto.

Por suerte encontraron asientos libres donde pudieron sacar las cosas y empezar a estudiar algo, pero no parecía muy provechoso, Mimi como la otra vez empezó a volver a distraerse y a mirar por la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante que se le presentaba en todo el día… definitivamente si quería estudiar a partir de ese momento tendría que hacerlo en otro sitio…

- ¡Mimi!- oyó que la llamaba Jou a su lado- ¿Estás aquí?

- ¿Eh?- preguntó ella confusa- sí, si… lo siento… es que no tengo ninguna gana de estudiar…

- ¿Es difícil lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó él interesado- si es por el japonés yo te puedo ayudar a traducir…

- No, no es eso- dijo Mimi- creo que esta va a ser la última vez que vengo aquí… pero bueno no importa, vamos a estudiar un rato, que tengo que aprobar como sea…

Y volvió a meter la nariz en sus hojas intentando concentrarse, sí que tenía que aprobar ese examen como diera lugar, se acordó de aquel día que fue acompañada por todos a la biblioteca para estudiar y al final no hizo nada, cada vez que se acordaba se golpeaba mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar por aquellas influencias maléficas que eran sus nuevos amigos japoneses…

Porque después de haber estudiado menos de una hora en toda la mañana se había ido a la cafetería en principio para estar un rato y después volver a sumergirse en sus estudios, pero no fue así, la charla se prolongó hasta casi la hora de comer y solo les quedó recoger sus cosas de la mesa donde se habían quedado y marcharse a casa…

Tras aquel "provechoso día" se presentó a ese examen y suspendió de una manera tan traumática y humillante que lo ocultó a todo el mundo y trataba por todos los medios de que nadie le preguntara nada sobre él a menos que quisiera ser el centro de todas las risas de sus compañeros de clase…

Indignada por lo que había ocurrido tomó con más fuerza aquel nuevo examen y empezó a obligar a su cerebro a trabajar.

Finalmente, parecía que surtía efecto ya que empezaba a memorizar con facilidad el contenido de sus hojas sin que al instante se le olvidase todo ello e incluso parecía divertirse estudiando aquella materia. A ratos miraba a Jou que se encontraba enfrascado en un gran tomo de Medicina General totalmente abstraído del mundo, Mimi sonrió, la verdad es que era el mejor compañero de estudios que podía haber tenido en su vida después de las malas experiencias que había tenido con los demás.

Consultó su reloj y contempló para su agrado que había estado estudiando de manera continua casi una hora y media y se sentía satisfecha de sí misma, Jou entonces sacó su nariz de aquel manual voluminoso para mirarla por primera vez:

- ¡Vaya! Al final parece que has podido aprovechar un poco…

- Eso parece- dijo ella- está claro que cuando venga a la biblioteca no tengo que venir con ninguno de esta pandilla de locos…

- ¿Te refieres a Yamato, Taichi y demás?- preguntó Jou entre risas- la verdad es que no, nunca ha sido personas de estar quietos en un lugar estudiando…

- Dímelo a mí- dijo Mimi- vivo con Kari y Sora y los chicos se pasan la vida en mi casa… sé de sobra como son…

- Bueno… espero que sean menos molesto que cuando iban al instituto… a mí me traían amargado todo el tiempo…

Se rieron por la broma y siguieron estudiando un rato más hasta que la norteamericana comenzó a desconcentrarse otra vez y a cansarse, volvió a consultar el reloj para ver cómo avanzaba la mañana, quería levantarse y dar una vuelta, así que le preguntó a Jou:

- Estoy cansada, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿te vienes?

Él la miró por un segundo y asintió dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, tomaron los abrigos y salieron a la calle. Hacía menos frío que por la mañana, pero aún así tenían que abrigarse bien porque el viento era helador.

Caminaron por las calles cercanas al campus encontrándose con un montón de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro de forma frenética como parecía que la vida se movía en la capital japonesa, pero ellos apenas lo notaron ya que iban charlando animadamente:

- ¿A qué hora vas a irte a casa hoy Mimi?- preguntó Jou.

- Supongo que antes de la hora de comer-contestó Mimi- nos han traído un lavavajillas nuevo y me muero por probarlo.

- Bueno… supongo que Tai vendrá a buscarte, ¿no?- preguntó Jou sin mirarla.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó Mimi extrañada- ¿Tai? ¿Por qué me tendría que venir a buscar?

- No sé, sería lo normal, ¿no?- dijo Jou y Mimi cada vez comprendía menos.

- ¿Es normal el qué?- preguntó.

- No sé, es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?- dijo Jou mirándola como si fuera rara.

- ¡Espera un momento!- dijo Mimi parándose en medio de la calle- ¿Estás diciéndome que Tai tendría que venir a buscarme porque es mi novio?

- Sí, ¿no?- dijo Jou no muy seguro de qué decir.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado que Tai y yo somos novios?- preguntó Mimi aunque de una manera casi mosqueante se empezaba a hacer una idea.

- Yamato me dijo que tú estabas saliendo con Tai y que llevabas con él desde casi cuando llegaste a Japón…- le explicó Jou- ¿es que no sois pareja?

Mimi entonces se echó a reír de una manera siniestra que no auguraba nada bueno, por su mente pasaban unas mil maneras de cómo asesinar al rubio por semejante estupidez que se había inventado. Cuando consiguió dejar de reírse, tomó aire y dijo:

- Mira… a Yamato ni una le creas… menudo capullo está hecho…

- ¿Entonces no estáis saliendo?- dijo Jou sonriendo.

- ¡Qué va! No tengo ni idea de dónde saca esas ideas- dijo Mimi haciéndose la tonta, ya que sabía de dónde venía aquella idea pero no pensaba decírselo- además tengo novio en Estados Unidos.

- Ay, qué tío… es algo incorregible- dijo Jou resoplando mientras se reía- es que me dijo que eras su novia y que siempre estabais juntos… y bueno… yo también lo creía, la verdad.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mimi sonando tan amenazadora que Jou dudaba si decirlo o no.

- Bueno, cuando se fue la luz miré hacia la ventana y vi a un montón de gente allí agolpada, erais vosotros, no les reconocí a ninguno pero como Tai me sonó desde el primer momento me fije en él y os vi tan abrazaditos que pensé que erais pareja…

Mimi no respondió, solo se llevó las manos a la cara para tapársela avergonzada, si es que no tenía que haberle dejado que la abrazase, pero tenía tanto miedo que en ese momento fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en todo el día.

- ¡Mujer, tranquila!- dijo Jou al ver lo mal que la joven se sentía- lo que pasa es que en Japón no estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de confianzas en público, a lo mejor en Estados Unidos es diferente…

- ¿Qué no estáis acostumbrados?- dijo Mimi mirándole como si no se lo creyese- pues debe de vivir con la excepción de todos los japoneses del mundo…

- Pues la verdad es que sí- dijo Jou riéndose- sí, vives con los japoneses menos japoneses del mundo… deberías sentirte agradecida de haberte topado con tal rareza, ¿no?

Ella lo miró con cara de circunstancias, lo que provocó que él se riera con más ganas que antes, Mimi solo le recriminaba todo el tiempo que no era graciosa la situación que vivía.

De repente, Mimi miró hacia el otro lado de la calle y vio una floristería enfrente de ella preciosa, parecía más de arreglos florales pero también vendía plantas y flores. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia allí sin acordarse de Jou que se apresuró a seguirla confuso por el cambio de ruta de la chica.

Se acercó al escaparate y se quedó mirando aquellos hermosos arreglos con diferentes flores florecidas o aún como capullos de colores preciosos que daban un aspecto de nostalgia e introversión característico del invierno, los jarrones donde se hallaban las flores también eran preciosos y muy delicados dando un aspecto de armonía al escaparate.

- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó la chica sin despegar la cara del escaparate provocando que se empañase el cristal por su respiración- necesito entrar a verlo, siempre he querido ver arreglo floral japonés.

Miró a Jou con carita de súplica y él la indicó con el brazo que entrase y la siguió al interior del local.

La tienda en el interior aún era más bonita, con una explosión de colores y aromas imposibles de diferenciar pero que unidos daban una sensación de alegría y de hermosura. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de diferentes arreglos florales de forma lineal como eran característicos en Oriente. Mimi se paraba cada segundo a contemplarlas de cerca y a olerla la esencia de cada una, le encantaban las flores y todas las plantas, siempre en su casa en Estados Unidos tenía la casa llena de plantas y allí no iba a hacer ninguna excepción…

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?- una voz detrás de ella la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Se trataba de la encargada del local, era una mujer japonesa muy atractiva, llevaba su pelo moreno recogido como solían hacerlo las mujeres japonesas y llevaba un kimono color beis que le llegaba a los pies y con el que le movía de una forma grácil y ágil como si se tratara de una gacela, pero a pesar de no haberla visto nunca, a Mimi le resultaba muy familiar su rostro, le recordaba a alguien…

- Sí- dijo Mimi intentando disimular su descripción- me gustaría tener un arreglo floral típico japonés en mi casa… verá soy americana y me gustaría darle a mi casa un toque así más japonés…

La mujer sonrió de forma muy dulce y se acercó a ella para decirle:

- Bueno aquí tenemos mucha variedad, le voy a enseñar los que tengo a la venta y le aconsejaré cuál es el más apropiado para usted… acompáñeme, por favor.

- ¿Me esperas aquí Jou o vienes?- preguntó Mimi antes de seguirla.

- Te espero aquí- dijo él- pero no es necesario que te des prisa por mí.

Mimi asintió y siguió a la encargada hasta otra habitación donde tenía mucho más, ella le enseñó diferentes modelos más elaborados y también sencillos, de colores vivos o más fríos, pero ella le aconsejó que por la época que era, lo más típico fueran los colores fríos y más apagados porque reflejaban nostalgia.

Mimi entonces se decidió por un modelo sencillo de flores de colore azulado, con las que ya estaban en flor en el centro y a su alrededor se colocaban las que aún estaban floreciendo o en capullos, todo tenían una estructura lineal típica de Japón que era lo que ella buscaba.

Se reunió contenta con Jou, pero aún seguía dándole vueltas al motivo de por qué aquella mujer le resultaba tan familiar, se parecía mucho a alguien, pero no lograba identificarlo…

Pagó lo que le debía y justo antes de despedirse, la mujer le dijo:

- Puede venir cuando desee señorita, si desea comprar otro para primavera, yo estaré encantada de atenderla.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, señora…- dijo Mimi pero se dio cuenta de que no conocía el nombre de ella y se calló.

- Takenouchi- dijo la mujer ante la sorpresa de Mimi- Takenouchi Toshiko.

De la impresión ante aquella revelación casi se le cae de las manos su compra, ahora todo encajaba y no podía creérselo… ¿aquella mujer sería de verdad la madre de Sora?

Recordó entonces que Sora la única vez que la había nombrado le había dicho que no se hablaban y que además tenía una floristería… además el parecido entre madre e hija era muy evidente ahora que lo sabía, salvo en el color de pelo eran idénticas.

Mimi decidió salir para no sacar a la luz su descubrimiento, pero ahora no podía apartar de su mente aquel descubrimiento y una gran pregunta agolpaba su mente sin ser capaz de apartarla, ¿qué habría pasado entre Sora y su madre tan grave para que no se hablaran? Miró su compra y pensó en si Sora sería capaz de reconocer el modelo aquel que su madre había hecho… ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora que conocía a la madre de Sora?

**Fin… bueno, ha aparecido la madre de Sora en escena, ¿qué habrá pasado? Porque para que una madre y una hija no se hablen ha tenido que ser algo muy grave pienso yo y más si solo se tienen la una a la otra… ¿Qué hará Mimi a partir de ahora? ¿Se lo dirá a Sora? ¿Intentará averiguar lo ocurrido? ¿Hará que Sora y su madre tengan un encontronazo?**

**Bueno, aquí tenemos al Jou fóbico y paranoico…aunque la verdad después de ver en un reportaje cómo se llenan los vagones del metro de Tokio que necesitaban hasta empujadores a mí también me daría de todo…**

**El otro día me ocurrió algo muy flipante… estaba viendo la televisión en uno de mis "cortos" descansos de estudiar y de repente en una cadena me apareció Digimon la primera temporada… me quedé totalmente estática, después de casi 10 años lo han vuelto a poner en España… no me lo puedo creer aún.**

**Bueno, a ver qué ocurre en el siguiente capítulo… Matt es un mentiroso, pero a lo mejor no lo es tanto, ¿verdad? Mimi no hace más que luchar contra mí esforzándose por no demostrar lo mucho que le está empezando a gustar Taichi pero bueno… es cuestión de tiempo jajajaja.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Por fin he terminado los exámenes de la convocatoria de mayo y soy parcialmente libre xD. Si me he retrasado mucho espero que me perdonéis… es que también he tenido que recuperar algo de mi vida social totalmente ausente durante este horrible mes… pero ya estoy aquí xD**

**Bueno… como lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida Sora Takenouchii, se lo prometí hace tiempo y como este capítulo va directamente sobre Sora se lo dedico a ella… mi declarada mayor fan a la cual agradezco esos enormes comentarios que me deja en cada capítulo con los que me rio y me emociono a la vez xD. Solo espero que esta historia te siga gustando tanto como al principio xD.**

**También agradeceros vuestros reviews como no, que no me quiero olvidar de ninguno de mis queridos lectores… me siento muy orgullosa de que casi vayamos a alcanzar los 100 reviews y espero estar a la altura a lo largo de todo el fic (L)**

**Creo que nada más y no me hago de rogar más… os doy paso al capítulo xD**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 12: TERRIBLE VERDAD

Desde aquel día, Mimi no fue capaz de pensar en nada más, aquella coincidencia la había dejado completamente trastocada, no solo por aquella casualidad sino porque no era capaz de apartar de su mente la cantidad de interrogantes que se sucedían en su cerebro, interrogantes sobre el motivo que llevó a aquellas dos mujeres a no volverse a hablar, el motivo de por qué Sora no nombraba a su madre…

Durante aquellos días, siguió visitando la tienda con la excusa de conocer más sobre los arreglos florales japoneses y Toshiko Takenouchi siempre la recibía con una cordial y amistosa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que la veía entrar por la puerta, la verdad es que Sora y ella se parecían mucho cuando ambas sonreía…

Pero Toshiko nunca mencionó nada sobre su hija y cada vez que ella intentaba llevar alguna conversación sobre hijos o algo por el estilo, la mujer sabía cómo cambiar de tema con tal maestría que Mimi ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había cambiado la conversación hasta más tarde.

Así no podía averiguar nada y sabía que aquel tema no podía hablarlo con Sora, así que decidió ir al siguiente nivel…

- Kari- dijo Mimi a su compañera que iban juntas de la biblioteca en dirección a su casa.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Kari.

- ¿A qué no sabes a quién conocí ayer?- le decía Mimi- a la madre de Sora.

- ¿A Toshiko?- preguntó Kari incrédula- ¿Cómo es eso?

Mimi le relató aquel breve encuentro y notó cómo Kari palidecía por momento a cada palabra que ella decía, entonces supo que a ella sí podía preguntarle:

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

- Será mejor que no le digas a Sora nada sobre esto… no sé cómo podría reaccionar- dijo simplemente Kari, se la veía preocupada.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mimi intentando sonsacarle algo- sé que ella cuando nos conocimos dijo que no se hablaban, pero no entiendo por qué…

- Yo tampoco lo sé…- dijo Kari para su decepción- pero ese tema para ella es tabú, se pone muy nerviosa cuando la nombran y le cambia muchísimo el humor… por eso te digo que no se lo digas a ella…

- Bueno… pero aún así me gustaría saber qué es lo que les ocurrió- dijo Mimi- no sé… debió de haber sido algo muy grave, ¿no crees?

- Sí… a mí también me gustaría saberlo- dijo Kari como divagando- podemos ir a ver a los chicos… Tai y Matt son amigos de Sora desde pequeños… puede que ellos lo sepan.

Mimi entonces asintió con energía, volvía a sentirse emocionada ante lo cerca que estaba de descubrir qué era aquello que atormentaba a Sora, Kari entonces sonrió y le señaló la boca de metro indicándole el cambio de rumbo.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras del subterráneo hasta los andenes y esperaron a que el metro llegase, Kari miró el itinerario de estaciones y se reunió con Mimi:

- En metro todo está mucho más cerca, son cinco estaciones solo- le dijo- aunque no me gusta nada… siempre está lleno de gente.

- Te pareces a Jou- dijo Mimi acordándose del día aquel- casi le da un ataque de ansiedad aplastado entre la gente…

- Ya, es que Jou siempre ha sido un fóbico- dijo Kari riéndose- yo creo que llegó a tener un trauma con mi hermano y Matt cuando se graduó… no sé las que le prepararían pero cuando los vio a los dos juntos en la cafetería ese día puso una cara de terror difícil de disimular…

- ¿En serio?- dijo Mimi- no me fijé…

- Bueno, seguramente no podrías despegar la vista de mi hermano, ¿verdad?- dijo Kari mirándola queriéndola molestar pero al ver la cara de Mimi añadió- es coña, no te enfades… es que a este paso de tanto que lo dice Matt voy a acabar creyéndomelo…

- No me hables de Matt, por favor- dijo Mimi resoplando- que contenta me tiene…

En ese momento llegó el tren y se subieron en él rápidamente, por suerte a esa hora aún la gente no había salido de trabajar y no se aglomeraban en los andenes para volver a sus casas así que pudieron ir más o menos desahogadas.

Lentamente fueron pasando las estaciones que les separaban de la casa de los chicos y Mimi sentía que se moría de ansiedad, moría por saber la verdad, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar nada, pero si quería entender un poco más a Sora tenía que hacerlo…

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y ambas chicas salieron del vagón hacia el andén, Kari se quedó mirando hacia las salidas que había y se decidió por una, Mimi simplemente la siguió preguntándole:

- ¿Sabes llegar desde aquí?

- Si tú tranquila- dijo Kari- será porque no he ido veces al piso de mi hermano…

Salieron al exterior y para su alegría, reconocía aquella zona de la última vez que estuvo en casa de los chicos, así que pudo andar al lado de Kari sin perderse. Por fin vieron el edificio de viviendas donde vivían.

Kari llamó varias veces sin parar al portero y Mimi le apartó el dedo del botón para que parase, Kari solo se rió, al momento se oyó la voz pausada y monótona de Izzy, parecía que como si acabase de levantarse:

- ¿Sí?- se le oyó decir pesadamente.

- ¿Kou?- preguntó Kari extrañada- ¿nos abres?

- ¡Ah sois vosotras!- dijo Izzy y al momento les abrió.

- ¿Y a éste que le pasará?- le preguntó a Mimi Kari mientras entraban en el edificio.

Tomaron el ascensor y mientras subían las chicas miraban a las puertas de forma fija sin despegarla, como si fuera lo más emocionante que allí había.

Cuando llegaron a la planta vieron que allí estaba Matt apoyado en el ventanal del pasillo esperándolas, las dos le miraron con curiosidad y Kari le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí en el rellano?

- Nada- dijo él- ¿no puedo estar aquí esperando a dos hermosas mujeres?

- ¡Anda cállate!- le dijo Mimi- que me tienes contenta…

Matt solo sonrió de forma encantadora y dejó entrar a las chicas antes que él, pero entonces gritó desde la puerta:

- ¡Tai! Han venido las cuñadas.

Nadie le hizo caso y las chicas entraron en el salón y se encontraron con un Izzy sentado en el sofá con una manta enorme, encogido de frío, estaba tomándose un café caliente y tenía bastante mala cara con unas ojeras enormes y las saludó con un débil gesto.

- ¿Estás enfermo Izzy?- le preguntó Mimi acercándose a él.

- Sí- contestó él- un resfriado bastante fuerte…

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Kari sentándose a su lado.

- Pregúntaselo a Matt- dijo Izzy mirando mal a su amigo y las dos voltearon la vista hacia él que miraba indignado a su amigo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué razón?- preguntó Matt aunque su cara parecía saber a qué se refería.

- Me dejaste esperándote bajo la lluvia y tú no aparecías con el coche… ¡casi una hora!- dijo Izzy completamente indignado señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Jajajaja!- se rió Matt- lo siento tío… es que me entretuve.

Izzy iba a contestarle algo, pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió haciendo que las chicas le prestaran toda su atención mirándole con cara de lástima, a lo que Matt dijo:

- Anda no te quejes, mira el caso que te hacen las mujeres cuando estás enfermo, me lo tendrías que agradecer y todo…

En ese momento apareció Tai por la puerta del salón contemplando la escena aquella de las chicas mirando a Izzy y Matt riéndose, entonces le dio unos golpes en la cabeza a su amigo pelirrojo y le dijo:

- Bueno mira Izzy, ¡qué bien acompañado estás!- miró a las chicas y preguntó- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Queríamos hablar con vosotros sobre algo importante- dijo Mimi contenta de que por fin alguien sacase el tema.

- Pues decid- contestó él sentándose en el sofá al lado de Izzy.

Entonces ellas también se sentaron donde pudieron y Mimi comenzó a relatarles lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana cuando conoció a la madre de Sora, entonces notó que al igual que Kari cuando se lo contó, ellos también palidecieron y se miraban unos a otros completamente preocupados, pero esta vez Mimi no se emocionó antes de tiempo… a lo mejor ellos tampoco sabían nada y solo se preocupaban porque no se lo dijera a Sora.

Cuando terminó de hablar, ella entonces preguntó:

- ¿Vosotros sabéis qué le ha pasado a Sora con su madre? Porque nunca habla de ella y ahora que la conozco me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido…

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos sin saber por dónde empezar a hablar, finalmente Tai se decidió a hablar él primero:

- Bueno… realmente no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado entre ellas, pero sí te puedo decir cuando ocurrió… fue cuando nosotros teníamos 17 años, un día Sora vino a mi casa llorando diciendo que su madre la había echado de casa y que no tenía donde ir… yo ese día estaba solo en casa porque Kari se había ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera y mis padres nunca estaban, así que la dejé quedarse esa noche…

- Nunca me contaste nada de eso ni-chan- dijo Kari.

- Es que ella me pidió que no se lo contase a nadie- dijo él y prosiguió el relato- nunca me dijo qué había ocurrido y se ponía muy desagradable cuando intentaba sonsacárselo…

- Yo también me enteré que ella estaba en su casa- dijo Matt que por primera vez se le veía serio- estuvimos entre los dos toda la noche intentando convencerla de que hablase con su madre, pero ella se negó y no había manera.

- Entonces, al día siguiente, ella se marchó sin decirnos nada a ninguno, solo una nota donde decía que se marchaba a Kyoto a vivir con su padre y no la volvimos a ver hasta que su padre murió y se vino a vivir a Tokio…- finalizó el relato Tai.

- ¿Y nunca os dijo qué hizo ese año que estuvo fuera?- preguntó Mimi extrañada.

- Sí, bueno algo nos dijo- dijo Matt- que se había graduado allí en Kyoto y que su padre había muerto de cáncer y que por eso había decidido empezar una nueva vida en Tokio, pero nunca más volvió a mencionar nada sobre su madre…

- Nosotros cuando desapareció…- dijo Matt pensativo- fuimos a hablar con su madre, ¿estabas tú también Izzy?- al recibir la afirmación de Izzy prosiguió- fuimos a decirle lo que había ocurrido y nos echó de su casa diciendo que nosotros éramos los culpables de algo que no nos explicó y que porque Sora siempre había estado con chicos había ocurrido… y luego nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

Se quedaron todos en silencio sin ser capaces de poder decir nada más. Mimi trataba de asimilar toda aquella nueva información, no era capaz de preguntar nada, prefería que ellos fueran los que fueran diciendo más cosas…

- Bueno- dijo Tai- es cierto que Sora siempre solía ir con chicos más que con chicas, pero no sé qué tendrá que ver eso con lo que quiera que haya hecho… es algo que me he preguntado desde entonces… sé que ellas dos solían discutir mucho por eso de que era poco femenina y que no le interesa el negocio de su madre, pero yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo…

- Lo de poco femenina habría que verlo, ¿no ni-chan?- dijo Kari mirando ahora a su hermano con una mirada que decía mucho más que las palabras.

- Sí bueno…- dijo Tai ahora con una sonrisilla- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya… no significó nada.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Mimi que no se enteraba de nada.

- Que mi hermano y Sora estuvieron mucho tiempo liados- le explicó Kari- pues algo debía de significar porque llegaste a declararte después de meses así…

- Bueno, pero me mandó a la mierda, ¿no?- dijo Tai que parecía avergonzado porque hubiera sacado el tema- solo somos amigos y además ella prefería a otro… ¿verdad Matt?

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en Matt que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y parecía sorprendido de que ahora las atenciones fueran a él, así que dijo:

- Sí, bueno… pero también me dejó tirado como a ti, por si no lo recuerdas fue cuando pasó todo este rollo de su madre...

- ¿Saliste con Sora?- preguntó Mimi completamente interesada en el tema.

- No, salir no porque a ella eso de salir con una persona en serio nunca le ha interesado…- al notar que todos le miraban con reproche añadió- bueno y a mí tampoco, no sé cómo explicarlo… éramos amigos pero también nos acostábamos juntos, lo bueno de todo esto es que nunca se entrometieron sentimientos de por medio y era genial… creo que era como contigo Tai, pero tú fuiste un idiota al declararte.

- ¡Gracias por tu sinceridad Yamato!- dijo Tai sarcásticamente- de verdad que amigos como tú quedan pocos.

Todos se rieron por aquello último con ganas, pero al momento los chicos volvieron a ponerse serio al recordar el tema del que estaban hablando:

- Bueno eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre el tema- dijo Matt- pero sería mejor que no le comentaras a ella nada sobre lo que hemos hablado aquí.

- Sí- apoyó Tai a su amigo- procuramos siempre no hablar sobre ese día que vino a casa de esa manera con ella, pero la verdad es que es algo que nos molesta bastante porque no fue capaz de confiarnos algo tan fuerte como eso…

Mimi y Kari asintieron como aceptación, entonces Mimi consultó su reloj y dijo:

- Es tarde… creo que deberíamos irnos, Kari- tras el asentimiento por parte de su compañera, ambas se levantaron en dirección a la puerta.

- Os acompaño a la calle- dijo Tai mientras se dirigía a buscar su abrigo- yo también tengo que salir.

- De acuerdo- dijo Kari y miró a Izzy que seguía tosiendo de forma lastimosa- mejórate Kou… y no vuelvas a creer a este desgraciado que tienes por amigo.

Matt iba a replicar cuando de repente se oyó desde su habitación el sonido de su móvil con el volumen extremadamente elevado y echó a correr a cogerlo sin ya volver a aparecer por el salón. Izzy les dijo adiós con el brazo y los tres se fueron de allí cerrando la puerta.

Mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegase Kari preguntó a su hermano:

- ¿Adónde vas? Porque imagino que no irás a clase…

- No- dijo Tai simplemente- tengo que llevar la moto a revisión que ya es hora… ¿vosotras vais a casa?

- Sí, pero luego tenemos clase… no como otros que yo me sé- contestó Kari con retintín.

Su hermano no le contestó simplemente se rio de forma disimulada de lo que ella había dicho y no volvieron a intercambiar palabra hasta que llegaron a la calle.

En el momento que pisaron la calle, Kari empezó a saludar con la mano a alguien que paseaba por la calle y corrió hacia ella dejando a sus acompañantes esperándola en el portal, vieron que se trataba de una chica así que supusieron que sería amiga suya, entonces Tai preguntó a Mimi:

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal está Toshiko?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Qué te pareció?- contestó él intentando ser más concreto.

- No sé… la verdad es que se parecen bastante- le explicó Mimi- me pareció una mujer bastante recta y severa pero también muy educada…

- Sí, así solía ser que yo recuerde- dijo Tai perdiendo su mirada al vacío- yo creo que Matt y yo nunca le gustábamos como amigos de Sora porque éramos chicos… no sé eso pienso yo… no recuerdo nunca una palabra amable de aquella mujer.

- ¡Qué pena que no sepamos cuál fue la razón de que echase a Sora de casa!- dijo Mimi- creo que así entenderíamos mejor porqué Sora se comporta de esa manera tan rara…

- Sí la verdad es que me gustaría saberlo- contestó él ahora mirándola- me dejó realmente preocupado cuando se presentó en mi casa así y luego que desapareciera de esa forma tan drástica…

Mimi le miraba, se le notaba bastante afectado por aquello y sin pararse a pensarlo un momento, tomó la mano derecha del chico entre sus manos y la apretó como queriéndole transmitir algo de fuerzas, él también la correspondió de forma firme:

- No te preocupes… seguro que estará bien y cuando esté preparada seguro que te lo contará.

Él entonces con la mano que le había quedado libre acarició su mejilla con afecto y sonrió complacido por aquel gesto de la chica.

- Eso espero…- simplemente dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Mimi.

Ella sentía en su rostro la calidez de su mano al rozarlo y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba de forma más rápida de lo normal, se sentía sorprendentemente bien al lado de él y una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su rostro mientras que no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de su boca…

- Ya estoy aquí- Kari apareció justo en ese momento haciéndolos despertar de aquel encanto íntimo.

Ambos se volvieron a Kari nerviosos intentando a la vez parecer de lo más normal, Tai fue el primero en decir:

- Bueno, me voy a buscar la moto que ya llego tarde… ¡Nos vemos!- y se alejó de allí.

Mimi esperaba que Kari dijera algo sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero la chica simplemente le indicó donde se encontraba la boca del metro sin decir ningún comentario más, no sabía si ella había notado algo raro o había decidido callarse, pero la verdad es que se sentía aliviada de no tener que dar explicaciones, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de dárselas a sí misma… ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo había tomado tantas confianzas con él? Y la peor de todas las explicaciones que debía darse… ¿por qué deseaba besarle?

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, la joven no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus sentimientos llegando a varias conclusiones en un momento pero después acababa desechándolas y volviendo a tener distintas conclusiones… no entendía nada de lo que le ocurría…

- ¿Mimi?- Kari la llamó de repente sacándola de sus elucubraciones- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con lo de Sora?

- No sé…- dijo Mimi volviéndose a ubicar en el tema que más debería importarle- aún me gustaría saber más y sé que Sora no va a cooperar… debe de haber alguna manera de enterarnos sin que ella nos lo tenga que decir…

- Creo que sé cómo podemos enterarnos- dijo Kari de repente- no sé si te pasa a ti, pero a mí me extraña mucho que no nos deje entrar en su habitación en ningún momento y que sea tan arisca con respecto a ese tema…

- ¿Insinúas que deberíamos entrar en su habitación a hurgar en sus cosas porque lo que buscamos está ahí y por eso no quiere que entremos?- preguntó Mimi entendiendo lo que su compañera decía.

- Exactamente- dijo Kari- sé que es algo mezquino… pero es la única forma de poder ayudar a Sora…

- Me parece bien- dijo Mimi evitando que Kari se lo pensase más y se echase atrás- creo que a estas horas está trabajando así que no llegará a casa hasta tarde, tenemos tiempo…

Y miraron las estaciones que les quedaban hasta llegar a su casa, no veían el momento de comenzar a inspeccionar…

Llegaron a casa casi corriendo y después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie en la casa, se dirigieron a la habitación de Sora y sin pensarlo presionaron la manilla de la puerta, tuvieron suerte de que aquellas puertas no tuvieran cerrojo porque si no seguramente Sora lo habría cerrado a cal y canto y se hubieran quedado con las ganas de entrar.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y descubrieron que la habitación se hallaba en penumbra porque Sora no había descorrido las cortinas, entraron con cuidado tras cerciorarse de que allí no había nadie y Mimi fue a correr la cortina para poder ver mejor.

Se encontraron con un panorama desolador. Libros tirados por doquier, ropa arrugada arrojada de mala manera por la cama que no estaba hecha y las sabanas estaban muy arrugadas, ceniceros llenos de colillas de pocos días atrás y montones de hojas arrugadas que se concentraban en una pequeña papelera formando una enorme montaña que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de las chicas era el olor a tabaco concentrado en el lugar que se notaba que Sora había estado fumando toda la noche y aún no había ventilado.

- ¡Puff!- se quejó Kari- no me extraña que no quiera que entremos en su habitación… menudo desastre…

Mimi la miró sin poder creerse que Kari dijese aquello ya que hasta hacía menos de un menos su habitación era igual o incluso peor que aquella, pero no le dijo nada, ya que desde que las puso a limpiar en serio, Kari había cumplido de forma recta con todo el programa de limpiezas y su habitación estaba tan ordenada que parecía otra habitación diferente a la anterior.

- Si bueno…- simplemente dijo Mimi- empecemos antes de que Sora venga.

Empezaron a buscar entre los cajones rápidamente y hurgaron en sus carpetas y en todo lo que encontraron a su paso, pero no encontraron nada. Cansadas, se sentaron en el suelo apoyadas contra la cama mirando a su alrededor buscando algún lugar que no hubieran inspeccionado, pero no parecía que faltase nada y Mimi empezó a sentirse mal por haber violado de aquella manera la intimidad de su compañera para nada, pero de repente Kari se levantó y se acercó a una de las estanterías, Mimi vio como miraba por detrás de ella y sacaba de allí algo, parecía un cuaderno pequeño, ella entonces se levantó para reunirse con Kari que lo intentaba abrir con los dedos pero sin resultado, entonces vieron que tenía un candado. Era un diario íntimo…

- ¡Vaya está cerrado!- dijo Kari desistiendo del intento de abrirlo- estábamos tan cerca…

- ¡Kari!- dijo entonces Mimi señalando una hoja que sobresalía de entre las páginas.

Kari lo vió y empezó a sacarlo tirando de la punta que sobresalía, la hoja empezó a salir con dificultad debido a la presión que ejercían las páginas del diario cerradas pero lograron sacarlo, estaba doblada en dos y rápidamente la desdoblaron para encontrarse con…

Oyeron un fuerte carraspeo detrás de ellas y se dieron la vuelta asustadas, se encontraron delante de ellas con una Sora que acababa de llegar parada ante la puerta, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa al encontrarlas ahí y de un profundo enfado y furia, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría y ellas sufrirían las consecuencias.

Pero Sora simplemente respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo aquí?

- Sora, lo siento…- comenzó Kari pero Sora no la dejó terminar.

- ¿No os he dicho que no podéis entrar en mi cuarto?- notaban como la serenidad de la que antes hacía alarde desaparecía de manera preocupante.

- Mira Sora- dijo Mimi mirando entonces a su compañera a los ojos- te voy a decir la verdad… la verdad es que estamos preocupadas por ti, nos preocupa tu forma de vivir, que no te preocupes por tu salud y que te estés destruyendo poco a poco con las tonterías que haces… pero lo que más nos preocupa es ese odio hacia tu madre tan desmedido… Queremos ayudarte, Sora, pero tú no haces nada para que podamos hacerlo…

- No necesito ayuda- dijo Sora muy enfadada- lo que haya o no ocurrido con mi madre es solo asunto mío… llevo muchos años sin verla y no la necesito… Además, no soy tonta Mimi, sé que has conocido a mi madre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó entonces Mimi totalmente asombrada.

- He vivido 17 años con ella… ¿te crees que no voy a ser capaz de reconocer los arreglos florales que ella hace?- contestó Sora- me hice la tonta y no te dije nada, porque mi madre me importa una mierda…

- No creo que no te importe- dijo Mimi- Tai y Matt nos han contado lo ocurrido aquel día que fuiste a casa de Tai llorando, pero ahora sabemos mucho más gracias a esto…

Entonces le mostró la hoja que habían cogido del diario y se la mostró a Sora en la cara, ella se quedó entonces completamente blanca al ver aquella hoja y no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar…

- No tenéis ningún derecho… ¿Por qué tenéis que sacar toda esta mierda a la luz ahora?

- Porque te queremos Sora- dijo Kari que parecía haberse repuesto del susto- y también los chicos, les duele mucho que no les cuentes nada de lo que te ocurrió… queremos ayudarte de verdad.

Sora no dijo nada. Solo se dejó caer en el suelo como si sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerla y se quedó apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida, cosa que asustó a sus dos compañeras que corrieron hacia ella.

- La odio- dijo Sora haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar descontroladamente- ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

- No pasa nada, Sora- le dijo Mimi sentándose a su lado- eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo…

- Es cierto- corroboró Kari sentándose al otro lado de Sora- nosotros estamos aquí contigo, no estás sola, te ayudaremos…

- Una madre no puede dar la espalda a su hija- decía Sora sin prestar atención a las chicas- una madre no puede echar a su hija de casa cuando ella le dice que está embarazada, no puede…

Mimi entonces miró la hoja que le había mostrado antes a su compañera, era una autorización firmada por ella misma para poder abortar fechada hacía 4 años, Sora solamente tenía 17 años y su madre le había dado la espalda… no sabía si ese descubrimiento había hecho algún bien a alguien y se maldijo a sí misma por haber empezado con ello.

Pero entonces Sora comenzó a llorar por fin, no parecía un llanto amargo, sino que parecía de alivio, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora estuviera equilibrado al haber sido descubierto su secreto, Mimi pudo verlo, se dio cuenta de que Sora hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto como en aquel momento y la abrazó con todo el afecto que pudo reunir, Kari lo contempló y se apresuró a imitarla.

Con alegría notaron cómo la joven correspondía a los abrazos de sus compañeras y las tres se quedaron allí sentadas en aquella esquina consolándose las unas a las otras, Sora entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlas y dijo:

- Creo que os debo una explicación, ¿no?

- No es necesario, Sora- dijo Mimi sonriéndola- tómate tu tiempo y cuando te sientas preparada para contarnos todo estaremos ahí para escucharte.

Sora asintió y volvieron a abrazarse con cariño, pero Mimi miró a Kari un momento y ella le devolvió la misma mirada, parecía que también había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella y después tenía que hablar a solas.

Era una pregunta que le había surgido en el momento que habían desdoblado aquella autorización de aborto… ¿Quién habría sido el padre de aquel hijo de Sora que nunca nació?

**¡FIN! Menudo dramón me he montado en un segundo… no puede ser… pero me pareció un motivo más que suficiente para no querer volver a saber nada de una madre así… ¿Qué hará ahora Mimi? ¿Seguirá yendo a la floristería de Toshiko? Yo si fuera ella le iría a poner los puntos sobre las íes, pero creo que eso no sería lo mejor xD**

**A mí, Taichi y Mimi cada vez me parecen más entrañables… no me extrañaría que tarde o temprano se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro (o no ;)) A ver qué hace nuestra norteamericana ahora que no entiende qué le pasa… mira que soy cruel xD **

**Bueno, espero haberme excedido un poco más en este capítulo, aunque creo que no, pero intentaré que sean más largos a partir de ahora jajajaja**

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo Sora porque te iba dedicado ;)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo subo increíblemente pronto creo yo xD. Pero es que mañana me tengo que ir a Madrid y voy a estar sin posibilidad de hacer nada durante ese tiempo que esté y ya sabéis entre que pienso y cambio cientos de cosas se me pasa la semana… así que no os asustéis xD**

**Bueno he tenido unos días chungos en los que no era capaz de escribir nada y estaba medio boqueada… no sé si será el calor o que yo soy lerda, pero bueno finalmente aquí estoy creo que os voy a sorprender bastante juju (risa malvada)**

**Solamente añadir que Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo lo utilizo para satisfacer mi ego y para vencer el aburrimiento que me produce estudiar xD**

**Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews recibidos en el anterior capítulo… la verdad es que quedé totalmente sorprendida… ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 13: TORRENTE DE SENTIMIENTOS

Después de haber llorado durante un buen rato apoyada en su hombro sentadas aún en la pared de su habitación, parecía que Sora se iba calmando poco a poco, vieron cómo sus ojos se iban cerrando por el cansancio de haber llorado tanto.

Apartaron todas las cosas que había sobre la cama y Sora se acostó en ella hasta quedarse completamente dormida, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, miró a sus compañeras y alcanzó a decir:

- No le digáis nada de esto a los chicos por favor…

- Pero Sora…- comenzó a decir Kari, pero ésta le cortó.

- Por favor, es lo único que os voy a pedir…

- No les diremos nada, tranquila- se apresuró a decir Mimi ante la mirada atónita de Kari.

Sora asintió ligeramente y fue acomodándose para por fin quedarse totalmente dormida, ya parecía más tranquila así que salieron de la habitación para no despertarla.

Pero una vez que estuvieron las dos solas en el pasillo, Kari le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que no se lo diríamos a los chicos?

- Porque no debemos decírselo- contestó Mimi

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kari que no comprendía nada- seguro que tú también has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo… ese hijo podría haber sido de Matt… o peor aún… de mi hermano…

- Por eso mismo Kari- dijo Mimi- han pasado como unos 4 años desde aquello, que se lo dijéramos podría resultar peor para ellos… ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de lo afectado que estaba tu hermano por no saber qué le pasaba a ella? Además Sora se lo ha ocultado por algún motivo que desconocemos… creo que ya nos hemos metido demasiado en su vida privada como para estropearlo aún más.

- Tienes razón…- dijo Kari pero no parecía satisfecha- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé- dijo Mimi- de momento dejemos las cosas así mientras que está dormida y cuando se despierte veremos a ver qué pasa…

- Bueno…-dijo Kari- al final con todo esto no hemos comido nada, ¿tienes hambre?

- La verdad es que no- dijo Mimi con una media sonrisa.

- Yo tampoco- contestó Kari- la verdad es que estoy completamente aturdida con tanta información… ¡Estúpido Taichi! Si cuando yo digo que no piensa será por algo…

- Bueno, no seas tan cruel- dijo Mimi- a lo mejor no era suyo…

- Si la otra alternativa es Matt no sé qué pensar de quién es peor de los dos… bueno si lo sé, más que nada porque me incumbe a mí también…

Mimi se echó a reír, pero la verdad es que ella estaba bastante conmocionada, por lo pronto no solo se había enterado del peor secreto que podía atormentar a Sora, sino además el hecho de que el que hubiera sido el padre de aquel niño estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ellas pensaban si no había habido nadie más aparte de ellos… ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Tai y Matt si se enterasen de que la auténtica causa de la pelea de Sora con su madre era culpa de ellos?

Se acordó de Tai y lo mal que se había sentido por aquello, si se enterara de aquello seguramente se sentiría mucho peor… además recordó lo que había dicho sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, al acordarse de ello sintió una punzada de angustia solo de pensar en la idea de ellos dos juntos… y no entendía por qué si le daba lo mismo.

- ¡Mimi!- dijo Kari haciendo que la norteamericana le prestase atención de una vez- escucha… tengo que irme a clase ahora mismo… es muy importante, tengo que exponer un trabajo muy importante y si no lo hago me matarán mis compañeras… sabes que si no fuera por ello me quedaría aquí…

- ¡Ve Kari!- le dijo Mimi- no faltes a clases, yo me quedo con Sora no te preocupes.

- Estaré de vuelta enseguida, hago la exposición y me vuelvo- dijo Kari mientras cogía sus cosas y desaparecía tras la puerta.

Entonces Mimi se quedó sola en el salón sin saber qué hacer, consultó su reloj y vio que a esa hora ya debía de estar en clase, pero claramente no iría, por su culpa su compañera estaba así y tenía que quedarse a su lado.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sora, se quedó frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, si entrar o no, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Sora y que le recriminara que había abierto la caja de Pandora al desvelar su secreto, pero luego pensó que debía de enfrentarse a lo que había hecho viniere como viniere.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y vio que Sora aún dormía profundamente así que entró pero aún así con cuidado para no despertarla, se acercó a la cama y distinguió los cabellos pelirrojos de Sora desparramados por la almohada. Mimi inspeccionó el rostro de su compañera, pero no vio que estuviera tranquila, se la notaba angustiada y gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro, Mimi se preocupó pero no intentó despertaba porque sabía que era peor para ella, seguramente estaría teniendo una pesadilla y se despertaría por sí sola…

Se arrodilló para quedar a la cara del rostro de Sora, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y respiraba entrecortada, Mimi pareció entender algo y le pasó la mano por la frente de la pelirroja y notó que estaba ardiendo de fiebre, entonces la oyó balbucear:

- Taichi… Ayúdame… Taichi…

Mimi se quedó mirándola al oír aquel nombre, vio que Sora se agitaba en sueños acompañada del delirio de la fiebre… ¿Estaría recordando aquel día en que su madre la echó de casa? Pero no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que bajarle la fiebre como pudiera, así que le quitó las mantas y solo la tapó con una fina sábana, luego de hacerlo corrió hacia el baño en busca de una toalla mojada para ponérsela en la frente.

Llegó a su habitación y se la pasó por la frente para refrescarla un poco, Sora seguía delirando y llamando a Tai en sueños, Mimi pensó que ya era suficiente y empezó a zarandearla ligeramente para despertarla:

- ¡Sora! ¡Despierta!- le decía mientras la intentaba despertar.

Al momento, Sora abrió los ojos de sopetón y miró a Mimi por primera vez como confusa, parecía no saber muy bien donde se encontraba, y preguntó extrañada:

- ¿Mimi?

- Sí Sora estoy aquí- le dijo Mimi- tienes fiebre y te he tenido que despertar porque estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

Sora se sentó en la cama con los brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas, luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dijo:

- He vuelto a soñar con aquel odioso día… no hay manera de librarse de esos recuerdos.

- ¿Sueñas muy a menudo con ello?- preguntó Mimi.

- Sí, casi todas las noches- dijo Sora- por eso no quiero dormir, no quiero irme a la cama y enfrentarme a esas horribles pesadillas para luego despertarme y ver que todo sigue igual…

- Sora…- empezó Mimi- creo que tú necesitas ayudas… no puedes seguir así…

- No te preocupes- dijo Sora sonriendo de forma tierna por primera vez desde que la conocía- ahora ya sabes lo que me pasó y me siento mucho mejor… por lo menos ya no soy la única que tiene que llevar esta carga… ¡Gracias por preocuparte!

- Sabes que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites- le dijo Mimi acariciando su mejilla de forma delicada- solo tienes que decírmelo…

- Me encuentro mal…- dijo Sora tocándose la cabeza.

- Acuéstate otro rato y duérmete- dijo Mimi- yo velaré tu sueño por si tienes más pesadillas…

Sora solo obedeció y se volvió a acomodar para dormirse otra vez casi enseguida. Mimi se quedó sentada en la cama observándola dormir cuando se repente oyó su móvil sonar en el salón y salió corriendo de allí en su busca.

Cuando lo encontró sobre la mesa del salón, miró la pantalla y se quedó sorprendida al ver el nombre que salía en él, se trataba de Tai. Descolgó rápidamente y dijo:

- ¡Dime Tai!

- ¿Mimi?- oyó su voz acompañada de los ruidos de la calle por lo que intuyó que éste se encontraba allí.

- Sí soy yo- contestó ella mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de Sora de forma nerviosa- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me ha llamado Kari- empezó a contarle él- y me ha dicho que Sora se ha enterado de que conociste a su madre y que al preguntarle qué había pasado con ella, se puso muy nerviosa y le dio un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte.

- ¡Sí!- se apresuró a decir Mimi aliviada por la mentira que le había contado- pero es que me he quedado con ella y ahora también tiene fiebre…

- ¿Fiebre?- preguntó él, parecía preocupado.

- Sí, no sé- dijo ella- yo creo que ya estaba algo débil de antes y esto ya ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso y ha terminado poniéndose enferma.

- Entiendo…- oyó a Tai con un tono más bajo del habitual, como si estuviera pensando a la vez- escucha Mimi, voy para allá, estoy a unas manzanas de allí y con la moto no tardaré nada.

- Como quieras- dijo ella- pero ahora está dormida y la he dejado descansar…

- No importa- dijo él- así al menos puedo ver cómo está… no puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada… Te veo en un momento, ¡adiós!

- ¡Hasta luego!- dijo ella antes de colgar.

Dejó el móvil otra vez sobre la mesa mientras pensaban el motivo de por qué Kari le había contado aquello a su hermano, supuso que Kari estaba convencida de que el padre de ese niño iba a ser Tai por lo que quería que él se ocupase de las cosas y se echó a reír.

Volvió a la habitación de Sora que ahora se encontraba dormida, pero más tranquila, parecía que el saber que ella estaba cerca la tranquilizaba así que no se movió de allí hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Fue hacia allí y como sabía quién era el que estaba al otro lado abrió sin preguntar y en efecto, allí estaba Tai frente a ella. Traía el casco en la mano y respiraba entrecortado, se notaba que había subido corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Vuestro ascensor está roto- es todo lo que dijo él.

- Sí- dijo Mimi- la señora del piso de arriba le da de vez en cuando por introducir su bastón cuando se cierran las puertas y no puede moverse…

- Menudos vecinos- dijo él que parecía molesto por tener que haber subido escaleras.

- Pasa anda- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Él entró y dejó sus cosas en el salón, entonces se dio la vuelta y preguntó a Mimi:

- ¿Sora sigue dormida?

- Sí- dijo Mimi- sigue teniendo algo de fiebre pero parece más tranquila, antes estaba teniendo pesadillas y te llamaba en sueños.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó él extrañado- ¿Por qué a mí?

- Creo que soñaba con el día ese que fue a tu casa…- dijo Mimi que sin razón se sentía algo molesta por eso.

Tai chascó su lengua ligeramente molesto por todo eso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga, entró sin hacer ruido y desapareció de su vista, pero ella lo siguió y entró detrás de él, lo encontró arrodillado mirando a su amiga dormir con una notoria preocupación en el rostro, ella se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándole, se le veía bastante afligido por el sufrimiento de Sora y por no saber qué le ocurría.

La joven sintió un poco de envidia hacia Sora al ver aquella escena y a la vez se enterneció al ver al chico tan involucrado con ella… ¿Qué hubiera pensado si se hubiera enterado que Sora esperaba un hijo de él?

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, se quedaron los dos mirando a Sora durmiendo sin decir nada, no sabía qué decirle, se sentía mal por haber comenzado aquello, debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban…

- No te sientas mal por esto- dijo de repente el chico mirándola ahora a ella- no sabías nada y es normal que sientas curiosidad… además tú no tuviste la culpa de encontrarte con Toshiko.

Mimi no le contestó, ni siquiera se mostró sorprendida por el hecho de que parecía haberle leído la mente, ahora se sentía mucho peor por estar mintiéndole en algo tan importante y que encima él estuviera tratando de animarla.

De forma imprevista, ella comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día y de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero no quería llorar, no quería despertar a Sora y tampoco quería que Tai la viera así… pero demasiado tarde.

- ¿Estás llorando?- oyó que él le preguntaba.

- Es que…- dijo ella intentando en vano secarlas- no sé qué me pasa… tantas cosas que han pasado…- no pudo hablar más ya que se le quebraba la voz debido al llanto que amenazaba por salir.

- ¡Ey no!- dijo él acercándose a Mimi- venga mujer no llores… tampoco es para tanto… sí bueno Sora lo ha pasado muy mal y todo eso pero seguro que está todo bien ya…

Pero al ver que ella no parecía relajarse ni mucho menos iba a dejar de llorar, él extendió sus brazos para que le abrazase y ella se acudió a ellos dejando que sus brazos la estrechasen con fuerza, al final no pudo evitar llorar en su hombro.

Tai se sentó en el suelo contra la pared de la habitación arrastrando con él a la joven que no tenía ninguna intención de soltarse y una vez que se vio en una posición más cómoda le acarició el pelo con suavidad para intentar calmarla. Ella se aferró a su espalda intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía, cuando se imaginaba a Sora sola, embarazada y sin el apoyo de su madre siendo una adolescente se le partía el corazón.

Él reforzó el abrazo y la acomodó sobre su cuerpo para que no se hiciera daño, no sabía realmente que decirle, así que esperó a que se calmase un poco sin soltarla.

Mimi comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco, se sentía reconfortada en los brazos de Tai y parecía que la fuerza que él le transmitía hacía mella en ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos, él aflojó un poco el agarre para permitirla moverse pero tampoco apartaba los ojos de los de ella.

De repente sin previo aviso, Mimi le besó. Al principio solo había sido un tímido beso en los labios, pero él de manera casi inconsciente lo había correspondido de forma más brusca haciendo que la joven le permitiera introducir su lengua en su boca y uniéndose a la de ella a la vez que exploraba cada rincón de aquella cavidad bucal.

Mimi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para profundizar más aquel beso y Tai la tomó con sus dos manos por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión de ese beso, Mimi ni siquiera lo pensó, lo necesitaba, tenía que descargar toda aquella ansiedad que sentía y en ese momento no le importaba ni Michael ni nada, solamente besar a aquel chico hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas.

Pronto sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que separarse de él para tomar aire otra vez, Tai también respiraba con dificultad, tenía las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y los ojos le brillaban con un brillo especial que le hacía parecer realmente sensual. Sentía que su rostro ardía así que supuso que tendría las mejillas enrojecidas por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que sentía ya que Tai volvió a apoderarse de su boca con la misma intensidad que la anterior vez atrayéndola hacia él quedando totalmente sobre el cuerpo del chico, Mimi no dudó en corresponderle, nunca se había sentido tan excitada por un solo beso y deseó que nunca terminase. Tai entonces pasó a besar su cuello con más delicadeza pero haciéndole sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, sentía mucho calor y más sintió cuando él comenzó a la vez a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su camiseta…

De repente, un sonido les hizo separarse de forma automática, el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal y la conocida voz de Kari llamando a Mimi anunciando su llegada. Fue cuestión de segundos, los dos jóvenes se separaron como si quemasen y se levantaron del suelo, Mimi miró la cama de Sora asustada, pero vio que ella no se había despertado así que respiró tranquila.

Tai ya había salido de la habitación y estaba hablando animadamente con su hermana con un tono normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada allí dentro, Mimi se apresuró a unirse a ellos mirando al suelo incapaz de decir algo normal que no la delatase. Kari miró a su hermano y le pasó una mano por el pelo para intentar peinárselo y le dijo:

- ¡Ni-chan! ¿No te peinas? Menudos pelos llevas…

- Sí ya…- dijo él tratando de ocultar una risita nerviosa- es que ya sabes cómo es mi pelo de rebelde.

- ¿Mimi?- preguntó Kari a la recién llegada- ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?- se apresuró a decir ella sin ser capaz de ocultar su profundo nerviosismo.

- Tienes los ojos hinchados… ¿Has llorado?- le preguntó Kari.

- Ehh…- Mimi acaba de recordar que había estado llorando- sí bueno… es que me sentía muy mal por Sora y todo esto se me ha venido encima y… bueno no he podido evitarlo.

- Bueno, ¿pero ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó entonces Tai mirándola tan intensamente que se puso nerviosa.

- Sí, mucho mejor… ¡Gracias!- contestó ella dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

- Voy a ver a Sora- dijo Kari y entraron los tres en la habitación.

Se sorprendieron de ver a Sora despierta, parecía que se acababa de despertar y estaba confusa, se frotó los ojos para echar el sueño de su cuerpo y luego miró a los tres presentes, entonces dijo sonriendo:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto os pongo que no sois capaces de dejar de mirarme tan lascivamente?

Los hermanos se echaron a reír a carcajadas y Mimi suspiró aliviada, era la misma Sora con sus sarcasmos cotidianos, eso era que ya se sentía mucho mejor. Se acercó a su cama y le preguntó:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy mejor- dijo Sora- creo que también necesitaba dormir un poco…

- Parece que sigues teniendo un poco de fiebre- dijo Mimi poniendo su mano en al frente de su compañera. Voy a buscarte el termómetro.

Al momento volvió con el termómetro que se había traído de Nueva York, ya que Sora no tenía ni pensaba comprarlo, se lo dio para que se tomara la temperatura y ella mientras decía:

- No, si acabaré comprándome uno.

- Pues claro que debes comprarlo- dijo Mimi indignada- no sé porqué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria siempre que te digo algo que debes hacer…

- Ni que fueras mi padre, por favor- dijo Sora como si nada.

Ninguno le dijo nada en contrario, solo se rieron de la broma y esperaron pacientes a que el termómetro diera la señal de la temperatura. Una vez lo hizo, Sora lo tomó y se lo enseñó a Mimi que dijo:

- Sí que tienes algo de fiebre, mañana te acompaño al médico porque así no puedes seguir.

- Yo no necesito ningún médico- dijo Sora simplemente.

- Me da igual lo que tú creas que necesitas o no, vamos a ir al médico quieras o no- dijo Mimi en posición de madre severa y miró a Kari diciéndola- ¿verdad Kari?

Kari la miró con cara de que no le metiera en sus jaleos y Tai se partía de risa de aquella escena, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mimi que evitaba por todos los medios mirarle y mirar el lugar donde había estado antes con él.

- A todo esto- dijo Sora de repente- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Taichi?

- Solo pasaba a verte- dijo él- me dijo mi hermana que estaba enferma.

Sora no dijo nada, solo miró a Mimi con una mueca como de amenaza por si le había contado algo, pero Mimi le hizo entender que no había dicho nada con un simple movimiento de cabeza que pareció solo apreciado por Sora, ya que la hizo quedarse más tranquila.

Entonces de repente y sin previo aviso, Sora apartó las mantas de golpe y se levantó, los demás contemplaron cómo se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. La vieron salir de la habitación hacia el salón y la siguieron curiosos de ver qué era lo que iba a hacer.

Sora abrió la ventana del salón a pesar del frío que hacía y sacó de una cajetilla de tabaco un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras lo encendía, Mimi fue hacia ella fuera de sí:

- Pero bueno Sora… ¡estás enferma y te pones a fumar al lado de la ventana con el frío que hace!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- dijo Sora tras dar una larga calada- no me dejas fumar en ningún sitio si no es aquí y llevo toda la mañana sin fumar nada.

Mimi la miró fulminándola y Sora le devolvió una mirada de triunfo, así que no le quedó más remedio que decir:

- ¡Está bien! Durante el tiempo que esté mala puedes fumar en casa con la ventana cerrada… pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Sora.

- Que mañana vamos al médico- finalizó Mimi mirándola triunfante.

Sora emitió un fuerte resoplido antes de decir:

- De acuerdo, mañana vamos al médico.

Cerró la ventana y se sentó en el sofá a fumar tranquilamente, parecía que por fin volvía a ser la misma de siempre y eso alegró a todos sus amigos enormemente.

- Bueno- dijo Tai de repente- creo que yo me voy, que ya se ha hecho tarde e Izzy está solo en casa… no creo que sea muy conveniente dejarlo solo enfermo, seguro que es capaz de empezar a desarmar algún aparato…

- Vale- dijo Kari despidiéndose de su hermano dándole un abrazo.

- Tai espera- dijo Mimi- te acompaño que tengo que bajar un momento.

Él asintió y tras coger sus cosas se despidió de las dos que se quedaban en la casa y dejó salir primero a Mimi de la casa. Una vez fuera, como el ascensor no funcionaba, tuvieron que bajar escaleras. Mimi en un principio pensó en decirle lo que tenía que decirle en el rellano, pero tenía miedo de que cualquiera de sus compañeras saliera de casa y se los encontrara allí hablando, así que optó por bajar con él hasta el portal.

Una vez llegaron allí, Mimi le tomó del brazo para que parase y él obedeció mirándola expectante, no sabía cómo decírselo, era tan embarazoso…

- Esto…- comenzó de forma torpe- sobre lo de antes… de verdad que no sé qué pasó… debes de pensar que soy una fresca o algo porque encima tengo novio y eso…

De repente, Tai se acercó a ella y le dio un largo e intenso beso en los labios de forma lenta y deliciosa que ella respondió sin vacilar un segundo. Tras ello se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- No pasa nada… no me arrepiento de nada… ¡Ha sido increíble!

Tras decirle aquello, él se marchó de allí dejándola a ella en el sitio sin moverse, se había quedado totalmente sin palabras y no dejaba de acariciarse los labios con los dedos… Al final no había terminado de decirle lo que pensaba, pero no fue capaz de pensar en ello, simplemente sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado y pensó que nunca en su vida nadie la había besado tan increíblemente bien como ese chico…

**¡FIN! Esto… puff qué intensa he podido llegar a ser… y pensar que esto no se me ocurrió hasta esta misma mañana… en fin no sé… jajajajaja ¡Joder con Mimi y cómo espabila! Normal… yo también lo haría creo yo jejeje**

**Bueno… ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Mimi se arrepentirá? ¿Convertirá a Tai en su amante? ¿Pasará de él? ¿Qué hará con Michael? Y otra pregunta que me reconcome… ¿Sora estaría despierta cuando esos dos andaban magreándose y se hizo la dormida o realmente estaba dormida? En fin… lo que no pase aquí…**

**En fin… he visto que muchos estáis haciendo conjeturas sobre quién era el padre y esas cosas… ¿Quién será, Tai o Matt? ¿Quién pegaría más para ello? Jajaja se admiten apuestas (broma xD)**

**Bueno nada más que añadir espero que os guste el capítulo y… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenas noches! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo sobre la mesa… espero no haber tardado demasiado… es que ahora estoy con los últimos exámenes de recuperación y además estoy enferma… así que mucho tiempo tampoco tengo… espero que me comprendáis xD**

**Este capítulo mientras lo escribía se me hacía muy raro… cuando lo empecé se me hacía muy raro hablar de frío y nieve cuando yo estaba vestida con ropa de verano y me hacía bastante gracia xD**

**Bueno… muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews… la verdad es que ha sido una pasada ver tantos y creí que me moría de la emoción xD**

**Solo añadir más que Digimon no me pertenece… solo las anécdotas extrañas que algunas tienen algo que ver con mi vida cotidiana o son un simple invento de mi retorcida mente de zumbada…**

**Bueno sin nada más que añadir… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 14: ELECCIONES

Diciembre entró con fuerza nada más empezar. La nieve comenzó a caer al principio de forma suave pero a medida que la primera semana avanzaba más y más copos de nieve asolaban la capital nipona convirtiendo las calles en un fino manto de hielo y nieve.

Era realmente un verdadero logro caminar por la calle sin un dar un solo traspiés resbalando por la zona helada por las bajas temperaturas. Mimi no tenía problema al haberse enfundado en unas botas de nieve y caminaba sin ninguna dificultad por aquel suelo resbaladizo, daba gracias interiormente a que se hubieran puesto de moda aquellas botas para poder elegir las más bonitas del mercado sin pasar frío, no le gustaban las típicas botas negras sin ninguna gracia ni adorno…

A su lado, Yolei no parecía correr la misma suerte que ella, iba trastabillando y pisando de forma cuidadosa como si en cualquier momento un mal paso la llevara directa al suelo, Mimi se reía de ella cada vez que se pegaba a la pared para conseguir más apoyo para caminar, ésta al ver a su amiga reírse la miró indignada y dijo:

- ¡No te rías tanto de mí y ayúdame, yanqui!

- Por dios- dijo Mimi- ahora que Sora ha dejado de llamarme así no empieces tú.

- ¿Qué tal está tu compañera?- le preguntó Yolei mientras la tendía la mano a Mimi para que la ayudara a sostenerse.

- Bien- dijo Mimi mientras la ayudaba- el otro día fuimos al médico y le dijeron que tenía anemia y que debía de cuidarse más, además del típico resfriado de invierno… nos hemos puesto serias con ella y la obligamos a llevar una vida normal… de momento no parece llevarnos mucho la contraria…

- Bueno eso es algo- dijo Yolei parándose en medio de la calle- ay no puedo más, me voy a sentar aquí.

Y acto seguido se sentó en un banco que se había salvado de la nieve y estaba parcialmente seco, miró sus empapados zapatos con resignación y se acomodó en el banco seguida por Mimi que se sentó a su lado. Yolei miraba al cielo que amenazaba otra vez con ponerse a nevar, pero parecía pensar en otra cosa:

- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de nuevas con tu galán japonés?

Mimi se sonrojó ligeramente ante aquel nombramiento, le había contado a su amiga lo que había ocurrido aquel día con Tai en la habitación de Sora, no podía contárselo ni a Sora ni a Kari, pero sí a Yolei, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Bueno… no nos hemos visto mucho estos días y las veces que nos hemos visto, hemos estado todos juntos y casi no hemos hablado mucho…

Eso no era cierto, pero no quería contárselo. La verdad es que unos días después de aquel primer encuentro había vuelto a estar con él. Fue un día en que Sora había decidido salir con sus amigos porque ya se sentía mejor y Kari había salido a cenar con Davis.

Estaba sola en casa viendo la televisión y escuchando los constantes alborotos de Ken al otro lado de la pared, consultaba su reloj de vez en cuando aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer…

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y se sobresaltó ante tal inesperada visita, se levantó pesadamente del sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió sin pensar y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Yagami Taichi se encontraba frente a ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tenía el pelo mojado y su chupa también goteaba debido a la impermeabilidad de la prenda, Mimi miró por la ventana y vio que en ese momento estaba nevando con fuerza en la calle, le miró entonces a él y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo has venido con el tiempo que hace?

- Ha sido de improviso- dijo él y acto seguido preguntó- ¿Está mi hermana?

- No- negó Mimi- salió con Davis a cenar.

- Vaya…- dijo él mirando al suelo- tenía que decirle que nuestro padre había llamado y que había decidido que teníamos que pasar las navidades juntos, bueno ya se lo diré otro día…

- ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó ella sonriendo- estás empapado y no es plan que te pongas enfermo como Izzy…

- Bueno, vale- dijo él adentrándose en el lugar detrás de ella.

En la calle nevaba con mucha fuerza y empezaba a oscurecer de forma gradual, ya empezaba a ser de noche y afuera debía de hacer un frío terrible, eso es lo que pensaba Mimi mientras miraba a través de la ventana después de haber dejado a Tai en el baño secándose. Pensó en él detenidamente y en ella misma, no sabía por qué pero cada vez que le veía se acordaba de aquel día y sentía unos deseos ardientes de volverle a besar. Trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos, ya bastante culpable se sentía por haberle hecho eso a Michael como para encima querer volver a repetirlo…

De repente, sintió la presencia del chico detrás de ella mirando también por la ventana, pero no se volteó, oyó que él decía:

- Se ha puesto peor el tiempo, vaya…

Notó cómo él se iba acercando por detrás de ella y cómo sus brazos rodeaban su cintura por detrás uniéndolos en un estrecho abrazo, Mimi no lo apartó sino al contrario, se dejó rodear por él y descansó la cabeza contra su pecho, notó el aliento del chico contra su pelo y también notó cómo él la acunaba ligeramente de un lado a otro.

- No has venido hasta aquí para decirle a Kari eso, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, oyó a Tai reírse y decir.

- No se me da muy bien mentir, me da a mí- dijo Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pues nada bien- dijo Mimi dándose la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

Tai se inclinó hacia ella para besarla largamente en los labios, Mimi solo se dejó llevar, saboreando aquellos cálidos labios que tanto le gustaban. Él llevó las manos a su rostro para acercarla más a él.

En cuanto se separaron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada hasta que Mimi se rió y Tai entonces dijo:

- Me parece que ya has averiguado por qué estoy aquí… quería verte otra vez… no sabes cuánto…

Mimi se sonrojó ligeramente, ella también quería volverle a ver y notó su corazón palpitar contra su pecho con fuerza y los típicos nervios en el estómago al mirarle a los ojos. Cuando estaba con él se olvidaba del mundo, su mente se esfumaba y solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

Volvieron a besarse con más intensidad que la anterior vez, con más ansiedad y pasión, sus lenguas se unían y exploraban la otra boca con deleite, no podían parar, Tai dejó que Mimi se apoyase contra el cristal de la ventana para besarla con más profundidad.

Él entonces comenzó a explorar con sus manos por debajo de su camisa con delicadeza acariciando su cuerpo y ella hacía lo propio con él, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el cálido y bien formado cuerpo del chico, con sus manos lo obligó a pegarse más a ella, quería sentir su cuerpo como la otra vez.

Tai pasó a besar su cuello con pasión mordiendo y besando su piel haciéndola estremecerse de placer mientras ella trataba de despojarle de la camiseta que llevaba. Él se dio cuenta y se apartó un segundo de ella y sin dejar de mirarla, él mismo se deshizo de ella y la arrojó lejos de su vista.

Ella se quedó mirando durante un momento el pecho bien formado y los fuertes brazos del chico con total devoción, ella ya lo había visto aquella vez que había ido a su casa pero ahora era una situación diferente y sentía mucho calor…

Él entonces volvió a besarla y a abrazarla mientras la guiaba ciegamente hacia el sofá a poca distancia de ellos, Mimi se dejó guiar por él mientras besaba la ardiente piel de su pecho y con ambas manos bajó hasta el trasero del chico para tocarlo y recrearse en su tacto, le oyó reírse pero no lo miró, a pesar de lo que había hecho no se sentía con suficiente confianza para mirarle a los ojos.

Tai la obligó a recostarse sobre el sofá y ésta obedeció sin permitirle que se alejase mucho de ella, quien se acomodó ligeramente sobre ella mientras trataba de despojarle de su camisa. Pronto logró su cometido y la arrojó por detrás del sofá dejando a la chica en sujetador. Tai acarició sus pechos por encima y luego pasó a su vientre haciéndola cosquillas.

Mimi se incorporó para alcanzar sus labios y volverlos a besar, aquel beso se volvió más húmedo y pasional, sentía mucho calor y deseaba quitarse toda la ropa, Tai la acercó mucho más a su cuerpo y notó contra su pierna derecha el roce de su miembro ya excitado.

De repente una imagen le cruzó por la mente y un terrible sentimiento se apoderó de ella, la imagen de Michael mirándola con el rostro lleno de decepción por lo que estaba haciendo y el ineludible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

No podía seguir allí, engañando a Michael con otro chico, no sabía cómo había acabado así pero tenía que pararlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde…

- Tai…- le llamó ella apartándole- ¡para!

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo él sin hacerla caso mientras se afanaba en sacarle el sujetador.

- Taichi en serio- dijo ella comenzando a enfadarse- no quiero hacerlo… mi novio… ¡déjame!

Él entonces dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla como si estuviese bromeando, pero al ver la expresión firme y seria de la chica, preguntó confundido:

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Sí- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él.

Entonces Tai comenzó a reírse de una forma extraña, pero Mimi supo interpretarlo, estaba muy disgustado. Él dijo a continuación:

- No me lo puedo creer- respiró una vez de forma profunda antes de seguir hablando- ¿Por qué precisamente ahora te acuerdas de tu novio?

- Porque no quiero engañarle- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de él- y tú no dejas de impedir que lo cumpla…

- ¿Ahora soy yo?- dijo él realmente enfadado- no fui yo el que te empezó a besar el otro día como si quisiera follarte en el mismo suelo.

Mimi no dijo nada, se limitó a alejarse más de él sin volverle a mirar a la cara. Tai entonces se levantó y buscó sus cosas, una vez cogió todo lo que le pertenecía se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Mimi lo siguió diciéndole:

- Lo siento de verdad… no quería que esto acabara así.

- ¡Déjalo!- dijo él mientras se acomodaba el abrigo, estaba muy enfadado- no intentes arreglarlo… no quieres y ya está así que no me des explicaciones estúpidas porque no me importan… tú sabrás lo que haces… ¡Adiós!

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando a Mimi allí confusa y disgustada y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado.

Mimi entonces volvió al presente abatida, desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con Tai de la misma manera que antes, sí habían estado juntos más veces, pero siempre con los demás y apenas habían hablado… eso le producía una terrible desazón, pero sabía que la culpa era suya y tenía que cargar con todo ello.

- ¡Mimi!- le llamó su amiga que ya se había puesto de pie sin moverse más en el suelo por temor a caerse- vamos a seguir que llegaremos tarde.

- Sí, es cierto- dijo Mimi levantándose y siguiéndola.

- ¿Vas a salir esta noche?- preguntó Yolei- es que las chicas de clase están planeando una cena y me dijeron que te lo dijera a ti también.

- ¡Oh vaya!- dijo Mimi al recordar algo- lo siento, pero esta noche tengo planes.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?- preguntó Yolei intrigada.

- Es que tengo pases para un local donde toca Yamato, el amigo de mis compañeras- le explicó Mimi- llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo y por fin hemos encontrado esta noche que podemos ir todos.

- ¿Otro amigo buenorro de tus compañeras?- preguntó Yolei y ante la mirada de la chica Mimi solo pudo reírse.

- Sí, también está muy bien la verdad- contestó ella entre risas.

- Bueno pues ya me contarás qué tal- dijo Yolei empezando a emocionarse- ¡Dios! Vas a estar rodeada de hombres atractivos y sexys… ¡Qué emoción!

Y se notó la emoción, ya que en ese momento a Yolei se le olvidó que debía de pisar con cuidado para no resbalarse, y se le fue el pie cayéndose de culo contra el helado suelo de la calle. Mimi la oyó quejarse y masajearse el trasero dolorido, pero ella no fue capaz de ir a ayudarla, solo se reía de forma discreta por la escena tan patética que presenciaba.

- No te rías de mí y ven de una vez a ayudarme- le rugió Yolei extendiendo la mano para que la ayudase.

- La culpa es tuya por estar siempre pensando en tíos y no pensar en tu propia seguridad- contestó Mimi haciendo fuerza para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- No puedo hacerle nada- le explicó Yolei- es mi naturaleza…

Y ambas se rieron por la broma de la chica a carcajadas en medio de la calle.

Por fin llegó la noche, se encontraban alrededor de una mesa redonda, y sentados en unos mullidos sofá los siete reunidos, Izzy parecía que ya se sentía mucho mejor y solo tosía de vez en cuando, pero aplacaba aquella molesta tos tragándose pastillas para la tos cada cinco minutos, ninguno pensaba que aquello le pudiera sentar bien pero no hacía caso de nadie.

Sora también estaba mejor y había recuperado su característico humor ácido y sus cotidianos sarcasmos, en ese momento estaba intentando burlarse de Matt quien hacía alarde de su increíble y divino don para la seducción.

- No me creo que todas las mujeres del mundo se mueran por ti- dijo Sora haciendo que Matt pusiera una mueca de indignación.

- ¡Pues claro que sí!-dijo Matt-por favor Sora, ¡mírame! Soy guapo, músico, cuerpo atlético, mirada sexy y además físico cuántico, ¿qué mujer no se rendiría a los pies de un hombre que además de guapo es inteligente?

- No lo sé- dijo Sora- primero tendría que encontrar un hombre guapo e inteligente para poder decírtelo.

Todos se echaron a reír por aquella última salida de Sora, siempre solía ser ella la que vencía en una batalla verbal a su amigo, pero él nunca se daba por vencido y dijo:

- Sora, Sora… no intentes ocultar lo irresistible que te resulto… bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y desprecio, sé que se esconde un deseo irrefrenable hacia mi persona…

- ¿No se cansa de decir tonterías?- preguntó Sora pero esta vez se lo dijo a Mimi y ambas se echaron a reír.

Justo en ese momento los compañeros de banda de Matt le llamaron con las manos y él tomó su guitarra, pero antes de irse dijo:

- Bueno… sé que deseabais alegraros la vista con mi humilde presencia pero he de irme… Tai, por favor no me extrañes demasiado, te aseguro que volveré a tu lado en cuanto me lo permitan mis malvados compañeros…

Tai simplemente rodó los ojos con resignación, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los extraños arranques homosexuales de su amigo hacia su persona, pero como eran inofensivos ni le prestó atención.

Matt se marchó y los demás se quedaron allí tomando lo que habían pedido y hablando animadamente. Kari estaba sentada al lado de Mimi, pero se la notaba que estaba molesta, Mimi sabía por qué. Cuando llegaron, Matt llegó con su hermano TK, pero a eso no le dio importancia ya que en el momento de sentarse en la mesa, ambos dejaron que Matt se sentara entre ellos dos para evitar estar juntos, pero ahora que el rubio se había ido había dejado un espacio entre los dos que Kari no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Levantó la cabeza buscando a su hermano y le dijo:

- ¡Ni-chan! ¿Me dejas ponerme ahí?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tai sin comprender.

- Porque así veo mejor cuando actúe Matt- le explicó ella simplemente.

Para sorpresa de Mimi, Tai se levantó y se cambió de sitio con su hermana. Ella pensaba que se iba a negar por lo que había pasado entre ellos y entendería que se engase a sentarse al lado de ella, pero parecía que estaba equivocada.

- Fíjate Taichi- dijo Sora burlándose de su amigo- así tienes tiempo para intimar con nuestra americana…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mimi sintió enrojecer y bajo la mirada y Taichi hizo como si no hubiera oído nada y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

En ese momento, aparecieron los cuatro miembros del grupo de Matt y la gente comenzó a gritar haciendo que todos prestaran atención al espectáculo. Mimi se fijó en Matt, iba muy guapo vestido con unos pantalones negros estrechos y una camisa de cuadros de color negra y azul, su pelo rubio le caía sobre la cara como de costumbre, pero ese peinado parecía enloquecer a las mujeres que allí estaban que no dejaban de llamarle y tararear su nombre.

- ¡Qué estúpidas son algunas tías!- le dijo Sora a Mimi al oído- por dios, sí soy es un tío más en el mundo…

- No sé, Sora- le contestó- a mí también me parece que está irresistible.

Se fijó en el resto del grupo y vio que ninguno era tan atractivo y llamativo como él, la verdad es que estaban siendo eclipsados por Matt, ya que la mayor parte de la gente solo se había fijado en él, a Mimi le daba pena, pero a lo mejor así eran más populares…

Matt era buen guitarrista, en cuanto tomaba su guitarra parecía transformarse y parecía otra persona distinta, alguien serio y bastante atrayente, parecía que un aura distinta se cernía sobre él… si la gente realmente le conocieran como era en realidad la mayoría se llevaría una decepción, eso último lo pensó Mimi entre risas al acordarse de las peleas que solía tener con Tai y con Sora.

Todos los demás que estaban sentados con ella en la mesa no parecían tan sorprendidos, solo miraban al grupo bebiendo sin decir nada, ella imagino que ya los habían escuchado un montón de veces. Así que no les dijo nada y volvió a beber de su copa.

Finalizaron la primera canción que tocaba y Matt agradeció al público su presencia, lo que provocó que algunas chicas que se encontraban allí empezaran a gritar histéricas y a bailar en medio del bar para que él se fijase en ellas. Mimi miró a Sora sintiendo vergüenza ajena y ambas empezaron a reírse de ellas:

- ¿Ves? Si te dije que estas tías están todas perturbadas… yo que Yamato tendría miedo de ser violada o algo por el estilo…

Todos se echaron a reír ante la imagen de un Matt paranoico mirando por las esquinas y mirando a las mujeres que se cruzase como violadoras en potencia.

- No creo que a Matt le viole nadie- dijo TK intentando dejar de reírse- siendo mi hermano como es, seguro que piensa que está haciendo un favor a esas chicas de permitirlas poder probar su perfecto cuerpo…

- ¿Por qué todos tenéis esa imagen de Matt?- preguntó Mimi extrañada- sí es un poco ególatra y presumido, pero no creo que sea para tanto…

- Como se nota que no le conoces bien- dijo Tai simplemente.

Mimi miró a Tai sorprendida, le había hablado después de haberse pasado todo aquel tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra salvo el saludo inicial. No sabía por qué razón, pero se sentía mucho mejor al volver a oírle dirigirse a ella, en verdad que extrañaba mucho sus bromas y sus confianzas con ella…

De repente, el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica le hizo volverse hacia el grupo, Matt se encontraba en pleno solo de guitarra, el lugar solo estaba iluminado donde él se encontraba y nadie podía dejar de mirarle, tenía el rostro totalmente en éxtasis y parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, aquella cara de placer le hacía aun más atractivo de lo que ya de por sí era, tanto que ni siquiera sus amigos eran capaces de apartar la vista del grupo.

Las chicas del bar estaban totalmente emocionadas y le acompañaban bailando y dándolo todo por todo el local, realmente eran muy buenos. Pronto comenzó la canción y Matt acabó su solo con un espectacular guitarreo final retirándose hacia atrás para dejar paso al vocalista.

En ese momento parece que la magia se esfumó y todo volvía a ser más o menos como antes, Mimi se acordó en ese momento de lo que pensaba cuando Tai le habló y le miró disimuladamente. Él no la miraba, estaba concentrado viendo al grupo, a ella le pareció en ese momento el chico más guapo del local, incluso más que Matt.

Necesitaba volver a hablar con él, pero no sabía cómo. Seguramente él seguiría enfadado con ella por dejarle a medias y además nombrar a Michael en ese momento, pero necesitaba hacerlo, así que sin pensarlo más, alargó su brazo hasta juntar su mano con la de él.

En esas milésimas de segundo que tuvo que esperar a su reacción, creía firmemente que él apartaría su mano y se alejaría de ella, pero no fue así, Tai apretó su mano contra la suya por debajo de la mesa. Mimi levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos marrones mirándola fijamente, pero su mirada no era de reproche ni enfado, lo que la tranquiló un poco.

Se acercó más a él y le dijo al oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta:

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo también- le susurró él- pero aquí no.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó ella.

- Sal tú primero a la calle, invéntate lo que quieras y llámame al móvil, así tendré yo una excusa para salir detrás de ti- contestó él.

Ella asintió y se separaron. Justo en ese momento se inclinó a Sora y le dijo:

- ¡Sora! Voy al baño… no tardo.

Sora asintió sin mirarla y ella se dispuso a salir de allí intentando no molestar a nadie ni tampoco al grupo de Matt.

Salió a la calle y marcó el teléfono de Tai, lo dejó sonar un poco y cortó, después de ello se sentó a esperarle.

Él salió enseguida con el móvil en la mano y ella sonrió al ver que el plan había funcionado y se acercó a él diciendo:

- Ha salido bien la cosa.

- Sí, la verdad es que es la mejor excusa del mundo- contestó él mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Bueno…- dijo Mimi que no sabía por dónde empezar- me alegro que no estés ya enfadado conmigo.

- La verdad es que estoy bastante enfadado- contestó él muy serio- a nadie le gusta que le dejen a medias y menos que encima sea por el novio… pero estos días he estado pensando en ello y tengo que decirte algo.

- Bueno, pues dime- dijo ella intrigada.

- Verás, voy a ser muy claro- dijo Tai mirándola fijamente a los ojos- la verdad es que me gustas Mimi verdaderamente… creo que me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi y desde entonces he pensado en ti continuamente. Puede que al principio solo me gustaras físicamente o solamente quisiera acostarme contigo, pero a medida que te conocía más, me gustabas aún más… quizá el cansino de Matt tuvo también algo de culpa en todo esto al estar todo el día puteándome contigo… no lo sé. El caso es que eso es lo que siento por ti… luego tú verás lo que quieres hacer conmigo…

Mimi se quedó completamente callada mientras él hablaba, la verdad es que no se lo esperaba y se sentía muy confusa, vio que él esperaba una respuesta pero no sabía que decirle.

Su mente le decía que debía rechazarle porque ya tenía novio y no quería dejarlo, pero por otro lado no podía decirle que no le gustaba… porque estaría mintiéndose a sí misma.

- Yo…- comenzó a balbucear ella- no sé qué decir…

- Solo dime qué es lo que sientes por mí… o por tu novio me da igual… pero solo quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad o simplemente estoy haciendo el idiota…

- Es que no lo sé- dijo ella sintiéndose impotente- tú me gustas Tai, pero no puedo… yo quiero a Michael… llevo mucho tiempo con él… pero es que no sé qué quiero…

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que yo sería mucho mejor partido que tu novio americano?- preguntó Tai- estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que estés conmigo y tú lo sabes.

- No sé Tai…- dijo ella sin estar muy convencida.

- Lo dejo en tus manos… tienes que decidir entre él o yo y te juro que si al final prefieres a él, te dejaré en paz y no insistiré más… solo dame una oportunidad.

Se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir, estaba claro que ella también sentía algo por él y más tarde o más temprano habría tenido que enfrentarse a aquella elección, así sin otro remedio asintió y dijo:

- Está bien… tengo que pensar en ello… solo necesito algo de tiempo

Él entonces asintió y Mimi se acercó a él para darle un dulce y largo beso en los labios, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios y en ese momento no pensaba que estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Y ambos volvieron a entrar en el bar a seguir escuchando el concierto de Matt que en ese momento estaba alcanzando su máximo apogeo.

**Fin… Sí, lo sé soy una vil hija de p… porque dejo las cosas a medias y cuando más interesantes están y por eso deberíais matarme a pedradas xD**

**La verdad es que no sé en qué mundo paralelo se mete Mimi cuando ve a Tai porque ella desconecta del mundo y lo que sea será… en fin… lo que son los hombres extremadamente sexys… no se puede con ellos, no xD**

**¿Qué será lo que elija Mimi? ¿Seguir con su novio de años americano o empezar una nueva relación con Tai? ¿Qué pasará con Matt? ¿Realmente alguien podría violar a Matt o él aceptaría encantado ante cualquier mujer que se precie?**

**Simplemente Matt es un adonis… la verdad es que me he basado un poco en Tom Fletcher el de Mcfly que desde que lo vi en Rock in rio me trae tonta xD Y bueno el local donde toca Matt pensé que lo mejor sería un tipo pub irlandés que es donde mejor se amenizan conciertillos de rock xD**

**Bueno creo que no tengo que añadir nada más salvo que Izzy me ha pegado el catarro y yo también ando jodida jajajajajaja**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! **


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estamos? Yo histérica perdida… mañana por la mañana tengo un examen importantísimo que me trae totalmente amargada y no sé cómo me saldrá…:S También estoy enfadadísima con la selección española… ¡menudo debut más deprimente! Menos mal que no lo vi porque me hubiera puesto de los nervios, espero que mejoren porque si no… **

**Bueno ya nos encontramos en el capítulo 15… estoy flipando conmigo misma por ser capaz de haber llegado hasta aquí sin que me abandonase la inspiración… espero que así siga xD**

**Como no, no olvido agradeceros los geniales reviews que me dejáis fielmente en cada capítulo que me ponen las sonrisa boba cada vez que los leo (L) **

**También añadir como siempre que Digimon no me pertenece y que ojalá fuera así porque así nadaría en millones y no tendría que pasarme dos meses estudiando como una tonta…**

**Sin más dilación… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 15: TARDE DE HOMBRES

Era una tarde tranquila de un viernes especialmente frío de un mes de diciembre extremadamente helador y frío, pero a Mimi no le importaba, tenía calefacción y en su casa se estaba muy bien.

Se encontraba con Kari y Sora viendo la televisión, daban una película romántica y excesivamente empalagosa que tenía a Mimi y a Kari completamente enfrascadas lloriqueando y dando largos suspiros cada vez que pasaba algo y abrazadas por la emoción.

Sora en cambio se encontraba apartada de ellas en el otro lado del sofá mirándolas sin creerse que se estuvieran comportando de esa manera y cada rato que tenía oportunidad se lo hacía saber:

- ¿Pero qué os ha dado? ¿No veis que esa relación no es más que un topicazo de ricachón que se enamora de una sirvienta? Menudo coñazo y menudo pastelón…

- Sora por dios- dijo Kari mirándola por primera vez- ¿es que no ves la esencia de la película? El amor vence las diferencias de clase y está por encima del dinero…

- Hikari por favor- dijo Sora- no digas nada más… una palabra más y te perderé el respeto que pudiera tenerte…

- No la hagas caso, Kari- le dijo Mimi- ya sabes cómo es Sora en temas sentimentales…

Sora solo se rio y le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de dejarlo olvidado en un cenicero plagado de colillas anteriores. Mimi frunció el ceño. Se acababa de percatarse de que sin darse cuenta Sora había vuelto a imponer su hábito de fumar donde le diera la gana…

Volvió su memoria atrás y recordó que le había permitido fumar solo porque estaba enferma y pensaba fumar en la ventana sin importarle empeorar… pero ahora ya estaba bien y pensaba volver a recuperar su autoridad:

- ¡Sora! Ya no estás enferma, así que… ¡a fumar a la ventana!

- ¿Y después de cinco cigarros en la tarde te das cuenta de que estoy fumando sin abrir la ventana?- preguntó Sora mirándola incrédula.

- ¿Te has fumado ya cinco?- preguntó Mimi escandalizada y antes de decir nada consultó su reloj y entonces añadió- ¡solo llevamos hora y media aquí!

- Para que luego digas que esa película no es un coñazo- dijo Sora mirando la televisión con odio.

En ese momento la película se acabó para alivio de Sora mientras que Kari y Mimi se quedaron mirando la pantalla con lástima.

Mimi consultó su reloj otra vez y se levantó del sofá mientras decía:

- Bueno ya es tarde, me voy a dar una ducha.

Se encaminó hacia el baño, tenía que ducharse porque al día siguiente tenía una conferencia importante sobre lenguas del mundo y debía de ir presentable, chascó la lengua al recordar que sería un sábano y que le fastidiaría el fin de semana pero era necesario para poder aprobar el curso así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir.

Se arrodilló en el suelo del baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera para dejar que el agua se tornase a más caliente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo por más que metía la mano bajo el agua, ésta seguía estando tan helada como la primera vez y por mucho que metiera el brazo entero esta no cambiaba…

Se sintió de repente desolada, no había agua caliente. Se enfadó un montón y gritó de una forma que se oyó por toda la casa:

- ¡NO! ¿Por qué?

Al momento, sus compañeros hicieron acto de presencia en el baño extrañadas por aquel grito y se encontraron con Mimi arrodillada en el suelo con el brazo izquierdo sumergido bajo el torrente de agua como si esa fuera la única manera de conseguir que hubiera agua caliente. Sora la miraba divertida y dijo:

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Solo vas a lavarte ese brazo o qué?

- No hay agua caliente- dijo Mimi gimoteando.

- ¡Puff!- dijo Sora molesta- ya estamos otra vez con lo de todos los años…

- ¿Qué pasa todos los años Sora?- preguntó Kari que no sabía nada.

- Esta comunidad es una mierda y siempre hay problemas con la caldera central o no sé qué, por lo menos una vez al mes hay problemas con el agua caliente…

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- saltó Mimi fuera de sí- ¿y ahora qué hago?

- Bueno pues dúchate mañana mujer- le dijo Kari asustada por la reacción de la chica- mañana seguramente ya haya vuelto…

- No puedo- dijo Mimi enfadada- ¡mañana tengo la conferencia y no puedo ir con estos pelos!

Cogió un mechón y se lo enseñó a sus compañeras intentando demostrar que tenía el pelo fatal y que no estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, pero ellas lo miraron sin ver nada horrible en él:

- Mujer no pasa nada porque no puedas ducharte hoy- dijo Kari- te duchas cuando vuelvas de la conferencia…

- ¡Estás loca!- dijo Mimi con una expresión que daba bastante miedo- no puedo presentarme así allí… ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

- Pues si te vieran así por esta tontería, pensarían que eres tonta- dijo Sora simplemente provocando la risa de Kari.

- No le veo la gracia…- dijo Mimi indignada.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Sora- no creo que seas capaz de ducharte con agua fría…

- Llamaré a Yolei- dijo Mimi de repente- seguro que puedo irme a duchar a su casa.

Y salió del baño dejando a sus compañeras mirándola raro por la idea que se le había ocurrido, ambas se miraron desconcertadas pero se rieron y la siguieron a ver qué se proponía. La encontraron en el salón hablando con su amiga pero parecía que su plan no daba resultado.

- ¿Entonces no podría ir de ninguna manera? Vaya… bueno no pasa nada… no en serio ¡no te preocupes! ¡Hasta mañana!

Colgó y vio que Sora y Kari la miraban expectantes así que les dijo:

- No puedo ir a su casa, ¡pero aun tengo más amigas a quién preguntar!- y se puso a buscar en el listín telefónico más números.

Pero con todos los números de sus amigas tuvo la misma suerte y ninguna podía dejarle su ducha, por lo que se sentó en el sofá profundamente abatida. Sus compañeras no entendían por qué se ponía así por eso, pero no quisieron preguntarle.

De repente Mimi se levantó del sofá de nuevo animada, se le acaba de ocurrir alguien más a quién llamar:

- Solo me quedan ellos, si ya no puedo, me moriré… Espero que Matt esté en casa…

- ¿Vas a decírselo a Matt?- preguntaron al unísono Kari y Sora.

- Sí- dijo Mimi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- a estas horas sé que él estará en casa porque Izzy tiene clase hasta tarde y Tai está entrenando a los niños así que solo puedo decírselo a Matt…

- ¿Te estás escuchando?- dijo Sora sin poder creérselo- ¿vas a decirle a Matt que si puedes ir a ducharte a su casa?

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mimi- ni que fuera a estar él conmigo, voy, me ducho y me vuelvo… no tiene más misterio.

- En fin… haz lo que quieras- dijo Sora dándola por imposible- solo porque se te ha metido en la cabeza que tienes que ducharte ahora…

Mimi no le hizo caso y marcó con rapidez el número del rubio, se puso el teléfono en el oído y esperó, al momento oyó la voz del chico al otro lado:

- ¡Hola Mimi! ¿Me echabas de menos?

- Hola Matt- dijo Mimi sin saber por dónde empezar- necesito que me hagas un favor.

Y antes de que él comenzara a malpensar y a decir tonterías comenzó a contarle el problema que tenía y le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a todas las demás personas que había llamado. Una vez terminó de contárselo, se calló para que él le contestara, cosa que no tardó en suceder:

- ¿Y de verdad que es tan necesario ducharte como para venir aquí?

- Sí- contestó Mimi simplemente- ¿puedo ir?

- Bueno por mí no hay inconveniente- dijo Matt y añadió- a no ser que te incomode estar ahí y pensar que hay un montón de hombres por la casa cuyo sueño principal es encontrarse con una mujer guapa en su baño…

- Correré el riesgo…- dijo Mimi- ¿entonces puedo ir?

- Sí, puedes venir ahora si quieres- dijo él- Taichi y Kou no vendrán aún, así que no te molestarán…

- Gracias de verdad Matt- dijo Mimi- ya no sabía a quién recurrir.

- Sí, ya sé que no podéis vivir sin mí- oyó a Matt mientras se reía- te espero aquí, ¡hasta luego!

Mimi se despidió y fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba sin hacer caso a las chicas que la habían seguido hasta su habitación con ansias de información:

- ¿Te ha dicho que puedes ir?- preguntó Kari sorprendida.

- Me ha dicho que no hay inconveniente- le dijo Mimi y tras coger todas las cosas las metió con rapidez en una bolsa y añadió- me voy ya porque si no se va a hacer tarde… os veo luego o si salís ya os veo mañana.

Y tras coger su abrigo cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin decir nada más a sus compañeras. Tomó el ascensor y se marchó en dirección a la casa de los chicos.

Por el camino iba pensando en lo absurdo que le estaba resultando lo que estaba haciendo, pero se conocía, cuando las cosas no salían como ella tenía pensado se ponía nerviosa y seguramente si no se iba a su casa a ducharse estaría al día siguiente paranoica perdida pensando que todo el mundo sabía que no se había duchado…

Cogió el metro y por suerte había un lugar libre donde podía sentarse y sin pensarlo se sentó y dejó que el tren la llevase a donde iba. Pronto llegó a su destino y salió del vagón para dirigirse a la salida, por suerte el piso de los chicos estaba cerca y no tenía mucho que caminar.

Llegó al portal y pulsó el botón del portero automático, al momento oyó la voz de Matt diciéndola que subiera y obedeció al instante. Tomó el ascensor y cuando llegó a la planta ya estaba Matt esperándola en la puerta como hacía siempre que iban a visitarle:

- ¿Por qué siempre esperas en el rellano?- le preguntó ella que siempre había querido saberlo.

- Porque hace más calor que en mi puto piso- dijo Matt mirando hacia su puerta indignado- cualquier escusa con tal de no estar congelándome ahí dentro…

- ¿No tenéis calefacción?- preguntó Mimi empezando a preocuparse.

- Sí, pero como si nada, no tiene fuerza y nos pasamos el día, helados… pero no te preocupes que hay agua caliente- contestó él adivinando sus inquietudes.

- Menos mal- dijo ella aliviada.

Ambos entraron en la casa y se encontraron con el habitual desorden del salón y llena de trastos que no pintaban nada en ese lugar, Matt notó que Mimi se fijaba en ello y se apresuró a decir:

- Todo esto es del idiota de Taichi… siempre viene y deja la ropa de sus entrenamientos ahí hasta que se acuerda de lavarlas…

- ¿Todo es de Tai?- preguntó Mimi con cierta burla en cada palabra que decía- no sabía que también tocase la guitarra esa que está sobre el sofá ni que coleccionase fotos tuyas con chicas que están en el suelo tiradas…

- ¿Tú te crees muy simpática, no yanqui?- dijo Matt sonriendo al haber visto que no había colado- anda ve a bañarte que seguro que apestas…

- ¡Imbécil!- dijo ella- me voy a duchar y más te vale que no se te ocurra espiarme.

- ¡Por dios!- dijo Matt fingiéndose ofendido- soy un caballero, ¿cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Mimi rodó los ojos dándole a entender que lo creía muy capaz y le dejó en el salón, sabía dónde se encontraba el baño de ocasiones anteriores y no necesitaba que Matt fuera con ella.

En cuanto vio la bañera, se lanzó a ella y dejó que el agua saliera por el grifo casi dando saltos de alegría al notar que el agua se volvía caliente en su mano. No esperó más y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo antes de desvestirse.

Se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua le mojase el pelo y el cuerpo sintiéndose excesivamente feliz por haber logrado conseguir su cometido aunque fuera en casa de los chicos, por no le importaba porque nadie entraría a importunarla de ninguna manera.

Mientras se duchaba miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza y finalmente se preguntó cuándo vendrían Izzy y Tai a casa y si podría ver a Tai antes de irse… Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento, no sabía por qué siempre acababa acordándose de él por cualquier cosa.

Tras ese día que Tai le había dicho lo que sentía por ella se habían visto más seguido, sin que nadie del grupo se enterase, ella no sabía qué hacer. Cuando estaba con él todo era diferente a cuando estaba con Michael, eran dos personas completamente diferentes tanto en forma de ser como en modo de vida… y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el carácter impulsivo y enérgico del japonés, era como si su vida cambiase y se desordenara cada vez que estaba con él y eso no le disgustaba nada…

En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa bobalicona solo acordándose de él, era una locura y lo sabía pero no podía ni quería dejar de verle… ¿estaría dispuesta a dejar todo lo que tenía en el otro lado del mundo por él?

Cuando salió de la bañera y empezaba a secarse oyó las reconocibles voces de Tai y Matt discutiendo y la voz conciliadora de Izzy, no entendía que decían pero lo que tenía claro era que los dos ya habían llegado a casa y podría verlos antes de irse, así que se apresuró a vestirse y terminar de secarse el pelo y salió del baño.

Y allí se los encontró en el salón a los tres, pero ninguno de ellos se había enterado de su presencia ya que se encontraban enfrascados en la misma discusión que había oído desde el baño:

- ¡Joder Matt que ya estoy harto! Siempre nos está robando el correo, molestando a la hora que le da la gana y tirando cosas por la ventana cada vez que venimos- decía Tai que parecía bastante enfadado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?- dijo Matt- es ella que está loca.

- Pues yo que sé… tíratela otra vez o habla de una vez con ella para que de una puta vez se entere de que lo habéis dejado-le contestó él.

- ¡Hola Mimi!- dijo Izzy de repente que fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia.

Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta para verla, pero ella solo se fijó en la expresión de Tai que parecía haberse relajado del enfado de antes y ahora la sonreía abiertamente, ella sin darse cuenta también le sonrió solo a él, acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería verle…

- ¿Estaba todo bien?- preguntó Matt de repente sacándola de su ensoñación.

- ¡Sí!- dijo ella feliz- no sabes lo a gusto que me he quedado después de conseguir ducharme.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Tai e Izzy estaban totalmente empapados de pies a cabeza y preguntó preocupada:

- ¿Está lloviendo?

- Lloviendo no- dijo Tai que volvía a sentirse molesto- pero sí que caía agua del cielo, ¿verdad Izzy?

- Lo que cayó fue un cubo de agua helada sobre nosotros- dijo Izzy que no había entendido la gracia de su amigo.

- ¿Qué os han tirado un cubo de agua por una ventana?- preguntó Mimi escandalizada- ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

- Pregúntale al señor "salgo con la primera chiflada que se me cruza por el pasillo"- dijo Tai fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

- No entiendo nada- dijo Mimi confusa.

- Bueno…- dijo Matt- tenemos una vecina con la que estuve saliendo unas semanas… bueno yo no lo llamaría salir porque yo no recuerdo haberla llamado novia ni nada… el caso es que llegó un momento en que me aburrí y le dije que lo dejábamos y creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien…

- Bueno…- comenzó Izzy- si llamas "no tomárselo muy bien" a robarnos el correo, tirarnos agua cuando pasamos por la calle y amenazarnos con cosas horribles cada vez que nos la cruzamos, no sé que será tomárselo mal…

- ¿Y no vais a hacer nada con eso?- preguntó Mimi- ¡esa tía está mal de la cabeza!

- Eso es lo que le digo a éste- dijo Tai- no tengo por qué aguantar yo que tú la metas donde no debes…

- ¿Y qué le digo?- dijo Matt- cada vez que intento mantener una conversación pacífica con ella, me lanza cosas… el otro día me tiró una plancha y no quiero que la próxima vez me dé y arruine mi atractivo…

- Por el atractivo no te preocupes- dijo Tai con un brillo asesino en su mirada- algún día sin que te lo esperes te encontrarás con que ha desaparecido de una manera muy poco agradable…

- ¡Chicos!- dijo Mimi al ver que estaban dispuestos a iniciar una nueva discusión- ¡dejadlo ya!

- Me voy a secar el pelo- dijo Tai- aunque no creo que ya me libre de resfriarme e Izzy no saldrá del suyo en la vida.

Y ambos se fueron al baño, pero al rato volvieron ambos secándose con una toalla y con ropa seca, se sentaron con ellos en el sofá que estaban viendo la televisión. Tai se sentó al lado de Mimi y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de refilón como una tonta y se acercó a él de forma disimulada para que nadie más que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…

- Oye- dijo Matt de repente- por nosotros no os cortéis, ¿eh? Ya era hora de que os liarais como dios manda…

- ¿Pero qué dices tú ahora?- dijo Tai intentando disimular la sorpresa que le había causado Matt.

- No te hagas el tonto Taichi- dijo Matt- todos sabemos que estáis juntos y no solo por ver la cara de gilipollas que pones cuando la ves aparecer…

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?- preguntó Mimi al ver que no tenía caso fingir nada.

- Bueno, es que no sois nada discretos… hasta un idiota sabría que estáis juntos. Primero, me di cuenta de que el día de mi concierto os fuisteis casi a la vez y luego volvisteis a la vez… Tai la excusa del móvil ya está muy vista y deberías cambiarla. Segundo, cada vez que estáis juntos creéis que no nos damos cuenta pero vemos que os acercáis discretamente y os miráis como idiotas. Y tercera y última razón, Sora nos contó que os pilló un día liándoos a saco en el suelo como si fuerais a empezar a follar allí mismo.

Mimi se sintió morir… ella creía que Sora estaba dormida cuando ocurrió eso, pero no, la muy desgraciada se había despertado, los había visto y no había tenido la decencia de decirle nada, si no que se lo había contado a los demás…

- Bueno pues mira, ya lo sabéis- dijo Tai de repente atrayéndola hacia él mientras hablaba- así que no tiene caso perder más el tiempo.

Y tras decir aquello, atrajo el rostro de ella para unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso que dejó petrificada a la joven que no se lo esperaba, pero no tardó en corresponderle con la misma intensidad sin importarle tener espectadores delante.

Se separaron y se sonrieron tontamente, Mimi se sentía un poco atontada, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la fogosidad de Tai por mucho tiempo que pasase con él.

- Izzy creo que aquí sobramos me parece- dijo Matt entre risas- creo que deberíamos irnos y volver mañana para ver si no nos han destrozado la casa…

- ¡Qué estúpido eres!- le dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba- bueno creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya a casa, no quiero molestar más.

- Nos íbamos a ir al bar de la esquina a tomar algo- le dijo Tai tirando de ella para que no se levantase- ¡Vente con nosotros!

- No sé… debería irme a casa que mañana tengo una conferencia- dijo Mimi aunque no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

- ¡No seas boba y ven!- dijo Matt de repente y señalando a Tai añadió- si estás deseando venir y pasarte el día enredada con éste.

Los dos le miraron mal por un momento y luego le ignoraron otra vez, Mimi no podía resistirse a la mirada de suplica de Tai y además quería estar con él así que sin más dijo:

- De acuerdo, pero no me quedaré mucho.

Tras decir eso, los tres chicos se levantaron del sofá dispuestos a marcharse, cogieron los abrigos y se encaminaron a la puerta. Matt la abrió y antes de decidirse a salir, miró a ambos lados del pasillo con miedo y al ver que allí no había nadie, optó por salir con tranquilidad:

- No está Jun esperándote con un cazo lleno de agua hirviendo, ¿no?- dijo Izzy.

- Gracias a Dios, no- dijo Matt aliviado.

- ¿Jun? ¿La vecina loca puede ser?

- La misma- dijo Tai- se llama Motomiya Jun… a lo mejor es hermana del idiota del novio de Kari y todo… no me extrañaría.

- ¿Te sigues sin llevar bien con él?- preguntó Mimi.

- Es que es un pesado- dijo Tai disgustado- aun sigue dando el coñazo con que vaya a verle jugar y no quiero… me da igual y además me produce un asco horrible oírle llamarme cuñado… no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

- Le pones- dijo Matt simplemente mientras miraba cada vez que cruzaba una pared- lo de Kari es una tapadera, el único ser objeto de su deseo eres tú.

- Lástima por ti, Matt- le dijo- ahora tienes un rival…

Aquella respuesta provocó la risa de Mimi que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas tonterías que se traían entre ellos y que se traían con el pobre Izzy que no le encontraba ninguna gracia.

Llegaron al portal sin encontrarse ningún elemento distorsionador pero aún así los chicos ya en la calle miraron hacia los pisos en busca de algo sospechoso, pero aunque no vieron nada extraño se apresuraron a alejarse de allí por si acaso.

Llevaron a Mimi a un bar tipo pub irlandés que había cerca de su casa, era bastante parecido al del día que Matt tocó, pero un poco más pequeño. Siguió a los chicos al interior y vio que ellos saludaban a los camareros y a algunas personas que estaban allí sentadas.

Encontraron una mesa libre apartada de toda la gente y se sentaron alrededor de ella, Matt e Izzy se levantaron y antes de alejarse hacia la barra, Matt preguntó:

- Pido lo de siempre, ¿no Tai?

- Sí- dijo él y miró a Mimi- ¿Quieres algo?

- Yo no quiero nada- dijo ella.

- ¡Oh, ya lo creo que quieres!- dijo Matt con una sonrisa maliciosa- te voy a traer lo mismo que nosotros, a ver cuánto aguantas.

Antes de que Mimi pudiera replicar, ambos se alejaron hacia la barra dejándole la palabra en la boca, luego miró a Tai indignada y le dijo:

- Espero que sea algo normal que no me haga vomitar.

- Yo no contaría con eso- dijo eso abrazándola por detrás- pero a lo mejor te gusta y todo…

- Viniendo de vosotros lo dudo bastante- dijo ella.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo él fingiendo enfado mientras besaba su cuello- ¿ni siquiera te gusto yo?

- Si sigues haciendo eso, me lo pensaré si me gustas tú o no- dijo ella mientras se retorcía ligeramente en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él que no le importaría que aquello durara eternamente, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y a la vez tan deseada por alguien como lo sentía con él, sin embargo toda aquella magia que habían creado fue rota por los dos chicos que llegaba con dos jarras llenas de cerveza en cada mano. Mimi los miró incrédula y cuando se la dejaron frente a sus ojos preguntó:

- ¿Esto es para mí?

- Sí señorita- dijo Matt mientras se sentaba detrás de Izzy- demuéstranos que eres capaz de beber como un hombre.

Ella miró la jarra frente a ella como si fuera veneno, la tomó entre sus manos y se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un pequeño sorbo y la dejó en la mesa otra vez y dijo:

- ¡Puff, que amarga!

- ¡Qué va! Si está muy buena- dijo Tai mientras bebía a grandes tragos ante la mirada traumatizada de la chica.

Vio que los chicos le imitaron y no quiso quedarse atrás y volvió a beber pero esta vez con más efusividad. Descubrió que no estaba tan mal y que estaba bastante buena y siguió bebiendo.

- ¿Ves cómo no era para tanto?- dijo Matt riéndose.

- ¿Nunca habías bebido cerveza?- preguntó Izzy extrañado.

- No, sí la había probado pero vamos que no así- dijo ella mientras bebía otra vez.

- ¡Joder! Te estamos pervirtiendo- dijo Tai entre risas.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Matt- ¿nosotros? Tú eres el que la perviertes, farsante. ¡Deja de corromper a las señoritas Taichi!

- Mira quién habla…- dijo Tai para sí mismo aunque lo suficientemente audible para todos.

El tiempo pasaba pero ellos seguían allí bebiendo y riéndose, a ellos no parecía que les afectara mucho, pero ella empezaba a sentir que le entraba un insoportable sopor y que los ojos se le cerraban, además de que todo de repente le parecía realmente divertido y no dejaba de hablar.

- ¡Qué sueño tengo!- se quejó ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

- Normal- dijo Matt- no has parado de beber… ¿qué esperas?

- Es que quería beber como vosotros- dijo ella a duras penas.

Los tres se echaron a reír, pero ella no les hizo ningún caso y se recostó ligeramente sobre el pecho de Tai que la recibió encantado.

- ¿Es normal que tenga tanto sueño?- preguntó ella.

- Suele ser un efecto- dijo Tai mientras la estrechaba más contra él.

- No me importa, entonces- dijo ella con una sonrisa boba.

Pero al momento tomó otra vez su segunda cerveza y volvió a beber gran parte del contenido casi de un trago, los chicos la miraron y no tardaron en imitarla como si intentaran demostrarle que ellos no se quedaban atrás.

- Sí que te ha gustado la cerveza, yanqui- dijo Matt de broma- ¿quieres otra?

- No gracias- dijo ella- creo que con dos ya he tenido suficiente…

- Los yanquis no sabéis beber- dijo Matt mientras seguía bebiendo.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Tai para prestarle más atención a él, que le preguntó preocupado:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca- dijo ella y se incorporó ligeramente para besarle lentamente en los labios.

- Puff- dijo él cuando se separaron- yo también me siento muy bien ahora mismo.

Mimi solo sonrió y consultó su reloj antes de decir:

- Es tarde y mañana madrugo… me debería ir.

- ¿Te piensas ir así?- preguntó Tai sin dejar que se moviese.

- No me queda de otra… la culpa es vuestra por hacerme beber- dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Tai- no he bebido tanto como tú y aun puedo llevarte con la moto.

- ¡Vale!- dijo ella simplemente.

Entonces se levantaron de la mesa y tras decirles a Matt y a Izzy que volvía enseguida, se llevó a Mimi a la calle, pero ella no iba tan mal y con el aire frío parecía que se había despejado un poco y le seguía sin dar ningún traspié.

Se encontraron con la moto aparcada cerca de allí y Tai se subió en ella seguida por Mimi que como la otra vez se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras arrancaba y salía de allí uniéndose al resto del tráfico.

Mimi ya no sentía tanto miedo como la primera vez que se montó y relajó un poco el abrazo al cuerpo del chico pero aun así se pegó más a él para sentir un poco su calor por el frío que le azotaba al aumentar la velocidad. Era un viaje bastante agradable y lo disfrutó.

Entonces divisó el reconocible edificio donde vivía y se sintió decepcionada cuando Tai comenzó a reducir velocidad y aparcó en frente de su casa. Se apearon ambos y se quedaron de pie enfrente de la moto.

- ¿Vas otra vez con estos?- preguntó ella.

- En principio sí- dijo él- a no ser que quieras que me quede contigo…

- Tai… por favor- dijo ella suplicante.

- Lo sé lo sé- dijo él- espero que hayas pensado en lo que te dije el otro día…

- He pensado en ello- dijo ella cabizbaja- pero no es algo fácil de pensar… mi vida cambiaría tan drásticamente…

- Bueno…- dijo él sin saber muy bien que decir- esta es una situación extraña y no sé muy bien que pensar…

- No pensemos en ello ahora- dijo ella- no después de haber pasado un día tan genial.

Él sonrió y acto seguido se besaron en medio de la calle con intensidad dejándose llevar por la emoción de aquel beso como si fuera el primero.

Mimi se sentía feliz y completa como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero un pensamiento prorrumpió en su mente terminando por perturbar su conciencia… ¿hasta cuándo sería capaz de aguantar esa situación de estar con dos chicos a la vez sin decidirse?

**¡FIN! Puff menuda angustia… yo no querría estar en esa situación de tener que elegir entre mi novio de toda la vida y mi nuevo amor… creo que es algo bastante difícil de pensar y decidir.**

**En fin… acabo de transmitir mi deseo de una buena pinta a este capítulo… necesito yo también una buena cerveza fresca para seguir viviendo… ayy que vida esta… A mí también la cerveza me da sueño… una vez me pasé y me quedé dormida en un banco y porque me desperté que si no me dejaban allí los cabrones de mis amigos¬¬**

**Seguro que os ha pasado a todos alguna vez eso de querer ducharte y que no haya agua caliente en pleno invierno¬¬ es algo asqueroso… en mi piso ocurre a veces y es total y absolutamente desesperante, por eso lo reivindico aquí y me desahogo jajaja.**

**¿Qué decidirá Mimi? ¿Tai o Michael? ¿Qué hará Mimi con Sora cuando la vea, la matará por no haberle dicho nada de que los espió? ¿Alguna vez Matt perderá su atractivo (pregunta tonta)? ¿Qué clase de vecinos tiene todo el mundo aquí?**

**Bueno todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… ahora me voy a dormir para mañana hacer el ridículo en el examen… **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! **


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Sorprendentemente he terminado este capítulo en una sola semana… y yo pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo jejeje. Como siempre, tengo un examen… pero este ya es el último y seré libre como un pajarillo lejos de su jaula xD Además la semana pasada publicar antes el examen me dio suerte pues aquí estoy para pedir más…**

**Ahora mismo estoy que me muero de envidia… ¡porque mi amiga está en París para ver a Green Day y encima la tía suertuda tiene un pase de backstage! ¡Qué morro por Dios!**

**Bueno… parece que mi roja ha hecho algo decente en este último partido… pero a ver que hacen contra Chile… lo veo bastante mal para España siendo sincera… no me gusta como están jugando¬¬**

**En fin… dejemos a la roja…**

**Añadir que Digimon no me pertenece para nada… solo me divierto a costa de la imaginación de otras personas más inteligentes que yo… y agradeceros los reviews que recibo en cada capítulo xD ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 16: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD (I)

La Navidad ya hacía acto de presencia en la capital japonesa y cuando apenas habían llegado, como todos los años, dichas fechas parecía adelantarse casi un mes en los comercios y en la publicidad de índole navideño que dominaban las cadenas de televisión y la ciudad en sí adornada e iluminada con fuertes luces que llenaban a todas las personas que paseaban por las calles de aquel contagioso espíritu navideño.

Estas fechas no le disgustaban en absoluto a la joven norteamericana, pronto se volvería a su tierra natal a pasarlas en compañía de su familia, que desde que se había ido a Japón no había visto y moría por hacerlo.

En principio pensaba marcharse nada más que les dieran las vacaciones en la facultad, pero hubo un cambio de planes. La razón era clara, Sora.

Desde que había ocurrido todo aquello sobre su madre y les había revelado lo ocurrido sobre aquel aborto hacía ya 4 años, se sentía terriblemente responsable para con ella, aunque Sora no experimentaba ningún indicio de que todo aquello la siguiera afectando no podía evitar imaginarse la imagen de su compañera sola en Nochebuena mientras ella estaba en Estados Unidos y los demás con sus respectivas familias. Solo pensar en ello le producía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Todo esto se lo comentó a Kari en busca de consejo y otra opinión que no fuera solo la suya:

- Me parece bien lo de quedarnos con Sora en Nochebuena- fue lo que dijo Kari cuando se lo comentó un día que estaban solas en casa.

- ¿Quedarnos?- repitió Mimi sin entender- ¿Tú también quieres quedarte?

- Sí- dijo Kari- no sé porque me da que en estos días mi hermano y yo recibiremos una llamada donde nuestros padres digan que tienen una cena de negocios y que no pueden estar con nosotros hasta la mañana de Navidad…

- Pero dejarás a tu hermano solo- puntualizó Mimi.

- No te preocupes… en cuanto le diga que me quedo con vosotras seguro que se apunta- dijo Kari con un tono que hizo que Mimi frunciera el ceño ligeramente y provocó la risa de su compañera.

Así que tras aquella conversación, Mimi decidió llamar a su casa para comunicarles a sus padres que había un cambio de planes y que se quedaba más en Japón, cosa que parecía no hacerle mucha gracia a su madre que ya comenzaba con sus arranques de madre protectora intentándola convencer de que fuera cuando lo habían planeado.

- ¿Pero por qué vas a pasar la Nochebuena lejos de nosotros?- decía su madre sonando muy compungida al otro lado del teléfono- llevamos 4 meses sin verte…

- Lo sé mamá- dijo Mimi intentando explicarse- pero ya te lo he dicho… no queremos dejar a Sora sola en Nochebuena y yo estaré allí con vosotros el resto de las fiestas…

- Pero no en Nochebuena- insistía su madre bastante indignada- que es la noche en que todas las familias están juntas…

- Ya mamá, pero hay personas que no tienen la suerte de tener a sus familias con ella- le dijo Mimi empezando a enfadarse- y si podemos evitar que ella se encuentre en esa situación, lo haré encantada.

Oyó a su madre suspirar largamente, eso significaba que ya se había resignado a no tener a su hija única en casa antes, así que dijo:

- Está bien… si ya lo has decidido… ¿ya has sacado los billetes?

- Sí, un amigo me los sacó porque yo no me aclaraba con la página y me daba miedo equivocarme con los asientos- dijo Mimi agradeciendo mentalmente a Izzy que se hubiera encargado él de aquello.

- Vale- dijo su madre- entonces antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, nos dices a qué hora llegarás y vamos a buscarte.

- Sí, sí eso haré- dijo Mimi y ya estaba dispuesta a despedirse cuando de repente su madre dijo algo más.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Michael, cariño?

- ¿Con Michael?- preguntó Mimi notando cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No, es que el otro día vino por casa y nos preguntó si sabíamos algo de ti porque hacía tiempo que no hablaba contigo y estaba preocupado porque la última vez que habíais hablado habíais discutido y no llegasteis a reconciliaros ni nada- le explicó su madre.

- Sí bueno- dijo Mimi con miedo a que su madre descubriera todo lo que ocurría- últimamente discutimos y eso pero no sé… últimamente estoy muy ocupada y casi no puedo conectarme a Skype.

- Llámale- dijo su madre- o intenta ponerme en contacto con él, se le veía bastante preocupado…

- Sí, ahora veré si anda conectado a Skype- dijo Mimi, pero quiso despedir a su madre cuanto antes- Mamá tengo que colgarte, ya hablamos para lo del vuelo.

Su madre se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Necesitaba dejar de hablar con ella, no podía soportar la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo y temía que si seguía hablando con ella acabaría descubriendo lo que estaba haciendo…

Era cierto que había abandonado a Michael completamente, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él y decirle todo lo que pasaba. Tenía miedo. Miedo a tener que elegir un camino y fallar, miedo a los sentimientos que aún albergaba por Michael, miedo a lo que empezaba a sentir hacia Taichi que cada vez era más fuerte y miedo a enfrentarse al odio de cualquiera de los dos.

Dio un largo suspiro tras aquellos pensamientos, aunque no quería tenía que enfrentarse a todo ello tarde o temprano, así que de nada servía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y atrasando lo inevitable.

Se fue a su habitación dejando a Kari viendo la televisión, su ordenador presidía la mesa de estudio y fue hacia él para encenderlo, mientras éste comenzaba a funcionar, ella se comía las uñas de nervios rezando en el fondo por no encontrarse con Michael y no tener que hablar con él.

No sabía que le iba a decir. Le resultaba muy violento hablar de lo que sentía con él cuando realmente ella tampoco tenía claro lo que le ocurría. Todo había sido tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a asimilarlo…

Por fin, su portátil emitió la señal de que ya estaba preparado para trabajar y se sentó en su silla preparada para cualquier cosa que le viniese encima. Entró en Skype una vez que tecleó su contraseña y contempló con rapidez que para su alivio, Michael no estaba conectado. Suspiró sorprendentemente tranquila, aquello retrasaría un poco más lo inevitable…

De repente, se le abrió una conversación. Se fijó en ella, era Stacey y parecía muy empeñada en querer hablar con ella, así que abrió la ventana y leyó lo que escribía:

- ¡Tía! Por fin te conectas… ¡Ya era hora!

Mimi frunció el ceño ligeramente, le parecía un tono demasiado agresivo para tratarse de una conversación normal, pero decidió no darle importancia y le contestó como si nada:

- ¡Hola Stacey! ¿Qué tal?

- Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- le escribió Stacey haciendo que Mimi se sobresaltase de una manera que agradeció que su amiga no hubiera puesto la webcam.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó muerta de miedo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas con Michael?- le preguntó su amiga sin ningún tapujo.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó Mimi que no sabía muy bien que decir- ¿no sé de qué me estás hablando?

- Por supuesto que sabes de qué estoy hablando- continuó Stacey- Michael dice que cada vez que hablaba contigo te ponías a la defensiva y le saltabas por todo un montón de tonterías sobre él y su familia, que le echabas en cara cosas y que ahora no te molestas en conectarte dejándole preocupado y sin saber qué hacer… ¡Ni siquiera sabe cuándo vas a volver en Navidad!

No sabía qué decir. Stacey no mentía en nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, todas y cada una de las cosas que ella mencionaba se las había dicho ella anteriormente a su novio… De repente alzó la vista y vio que había continuado escribiendo:

- ¿Qué estás escondiendo? ¿Es que acaso te estás viendo con otro? No entiendo cómo le puedes estar haciendo esto a Michael con lo bien que se ha portado contigo siempre y lo mucho que te quiere…

- ¡Déjame en paz, Stacey!- escribió Mimi detrás de lo que le había escrito- ya sé que estoy haciendo todo eso… pero él es siempre el que empieza con sus celos y juzgándome por todo lo que hago… ¡ya soy mayorcita para que me tenga que decir lo que debo y no debo hacer!

- ¡No son celos Mimi! Se preocupa por ti porque es tu novio y te quiere- le había escrito Stacey casi enseguida- ¿Qué ocurre? Erais la pareja ideal, nunca discutíais y si lo hacíais lo arreglabais de forma pacífica sin gritaros…

- Ya lo sé Stacey- decía Mimi sintiéndose repentinamente mal- yo tampoco sé qué ocurre de verdad…

- Sí lo sabes- escribió su amiga pareciendo terriblemente dura- lo que pasa es que no quieres contármelo… tú sabrás lo que piensas hacer… solo te digo un consejo de amiga, si vas a dejar todo lo que tienes con un hombre tan maravilloso como Michael por un simple amorío o lo que quiera que estés haciendo por ahí luego no te arrepientas, a lo mejor él elegirá a otra persona que lo merezca más que tú.

Y tras decirle eso, Stacey se desconectó dejando a Mimi con un sentimiento de asco hacia sí misma y otro de culpa que la reconcomía por dentro provocándola una ansiedad insoportable. Se tomó de los cabellos como solía hacer cuando le ocurría todo eso y tiró de ellos para relajarse, pero no lo conseguía y sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de echarse a llorar con fuerza.

Se odiaba a sí misma por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pensó en Michael y luego en Taichi, se sentía como una vil ramera jugando con los dos a pares sin dar ningún paso con ninguno en todo ello…

Pensó en Tai… Tai y su declaración en medio de la calle tragándose su orgullo y expresándole lo que sentía… su ilusión al saber que ella también sentía por él lo mismo y su predisposición a esperar a su decisión…

Luego pensó en Michael, su primer amor, su amigo, su compañero… recordó todo lo que había pasado junto a él, todo lo que aún lo quería y todo lo que quedaba por vivir cuando terminara aquel año académico en Japón y volviese a Estados Unidos…

Tenía que decidirse, no podía continuar con aquella farsa y seguir amargando la vida de todas las personas a su alrededor, tras una última reflexión, tomó por fin una decisión firme y definitiva… y de esta vez no habría vuelta atrás y no se permitiría arrepentirse de las posibles consecuencias que ello le repercutiría después…

De repente, oyó un ruido fuera de su habitación, era el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose con fuerza. Mimi sonrió ligeramente, esa manera de tratar las cosas cuando las tocaba solo podía pertenecer a una persona… Sora había llegado a casa.

Apagó el ordenador dispuesta a no hablar con nadie más de sus amigos de Estados Unidos y distraerse un poco de lo que había estado pasando antes en su habitación, hablar con Kari y Sora sobre lo que harían en Navidad le parecía la mejor forma de distraerse.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón donde se encontró a Kari sentada en el sofá hablando animadamente con Sora que se encontraba apoyada contra la ventana fumando como era costumbre. Mimi oyó que hablaban de Nochebuena:

- ¿Cómo es eso de que os quedáis en Nochebuena conmigo?- Sora le decía a Kari antes de percatarse de la presencia de Mimi.

- Pues eso, Sora- dijo Kari- Mimi ha cogido los billetes para el día siguiente y yo dudo que mis padres estén dispuestos a pasar las navidades con nosotros…

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si yo tuviese planes?- preguntó Sora con una ceja alzada con picardía.

- Vamos Sora, sabemos que eso no es así- dijo Mimi uniéndose a la conversación.

Sora se quedó mirándola incrédula. Parecía que no terminaba de creerse que fueran capaces de hacer eso por ella y luego bajó la cabeza, ambas chicas pudieron notar que Sora se había sonrojado ligeramente aunque tratase de ocultarlo:

- Quedan 3 días para Nochebuena…- decía Sora mirando un calendario que tenía en la pared- deberíamos preparar algo grande, ¿no?

- ¡Sí!- gritó Kari empezando a emocionarse con la idea- deberíamos hacer una cena como dios manda en casa y luego salir por ahí hasta el amanecer…

- ¡Por Dios Kari!- dijo Mimi- que yo me voy al día siguiente a mi casa…

- Bueno pues vas de empalmada y duermes en el avión- dijo Sora como si eso no importara- ¡yanqui, ya que te quedas, dalo todo!

Las tres se echaron a reír por ese último comentario, Kari y Mimi se miraron de forma cómplice, al final Sora parecía muy feliz porque se quedasen con ella y eso las alegraba enormemente:

- Pues en estos días tendremos que ir confeccionando la lista de lo que debemos comprar para la cena y hacerlo en tiempo récord- dijo Mimi.

- Ya estamos con tus dichosas listas, yanqui…- dijo Sora- ni que no tuviéramos suficiente con tener la cocina empapelada con tus estúpidas reglas de orden y horarios de limpieza…

Mimi fingió molestia y acto seguido comenzó a hacer planes en su cabeza sobre lo que comerían y lo que harían, de repente cayó en algo importante:

- ¿Seremos nosotras tres o les decimos a los chicos que se vengan?

- Seguramente mi hermano si venga- dijo Kari- y yo creo que Matt también porque seguramente su padre no esté… a no ser que vaya con Takeru y su madre… Izzy no lo creo porque siempre pasa estas fiestas con sus padres.

- ¿Y tu novio?- preguntó Mimi a Kari.

- Daisuke pasa estas fechas con sus padres y su hermana mayor- le contestó Kari- creo que se van de vacaciones y ya no le veo hasta que empecemos el curso…

- ¿Hermana mayor?- preguntó Mimi acordándose de repente de la vecina ex amante de Matt- ¿no se llamará por casualidad Motomiya Jun?

- Sí, así es- dijo Kari sorprendida- ¿la conoces?

- No, gracias a Dios- dijo Mimi riéndose.

Y acto seguido les contó el desencuentro que habían tenido Izzy y Tai cuando ella estuvo en su casa y la relación fallida que tuvo Matt con ella. Aquello último provocó en Sora una carcajada tan fuerte que podrían haberla oído en la calle:

- ¡Puto Yamato!- decía ella entre risas- le está bien empleado por andar metiendo la polla donde no debe…

- Eso mismo le dijo Tai, tiene gracia- dijo Mimi entre risas.

- ¡Pobres!- dijo Kari- seguro que desearán matarla en cualquier momento…

El móvil de Kari empezó a sonar con fuerza en el otro lado de la mesa, ella se apresuró a cogerlo esperando que fuera su novio por la cara de ilusión que había puesto, pero al ver el número frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Hola ni-chan… ¡Lo imaginaba! Sí, todos los años lo mismo… ¿Qué qué voy a hacer? Nosotras vamos a hacer cena en casa las tres ¿Quieres venirte ese día?... Pues que se vengan ellos también… de acuerdo luego hablamos… ¡Hasta luego!

- ¡No me lo digas!- dijo Sora sonriente- vuestros padres tienen una cena importante en Nochebuena.

- Premio para la señorita- dijo Kari que parecía contenta- los señores Yagami haciendo gala de su usual falta de cumplimiento de promesas a sus hijos, no van a venir hasta el día de Navidad y nos obligarán a comer con ellos ese día…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mimi preocupada por aquella noticia.

- Sí tranquila- dijo Kari sonriendo- casi que mejor y así seguimos con nuestros planes.

- ¿Viene Tai al final?- preguntó Mimi que ya estaba trabajando en su lista de la fiesta.

- Sí- asintió Kari y añadió- y también Matt y Takeru que sus padres también coincide que trabajan los dos…-no parecía demasiado contenta ahora, pero trataba de disimular.

- Bueno pues seremos seis- dijo Mimi mientras empezaba a escribir un montón de tablas y horas que solo ella entendía.

- Va a estar bien…- dijo Sora finalmente dando una última calada a su cigarrillo de bastante buen humor.

Se pasaron la mañana confeccionando la lista de Mimi con todo lo que iban a necesitar y después de comer cada una se marchó a sus clases o trabajos.

A la última hora de la tarde, Mimi y Kari se habían encontrado cuando volvía a casa y siguieron el camino juntas hablando de todo lo que pensaban preparar para la cena y lo ilusionadas que estaban por ello, cuando salieron de la boca de metro, se encontraron con Sora y Matt.

Se encontraban en la parte de atrás del coche de Matt con el maletero abierto sacando cosas de él mientras ambos estaban riéndose de algo que no llegaron a oír. Se acercaron a ellos y entonces cuando ambos se percataron de su presencia, Matt dijo:

- ¿Ya habéis vuelto de clase?

- Sí- dijo Kari mientras se fijaba en una caja de la que sobresalían unos cuantos cables- ¿qué es lo que traes?

- Os traigo nuestro equipo de música- dijo Matt mientras hacía esfuerzos por sacar la caja del maletero.

- Pero si tenemos uno- dijo Mimi recordando el que tenían en el salón.

- Lo rompí…- dijo Sora- empezó a hacer cosas raras y le di una patada… desde esta tarde no vale para nada y les he pedido que nos traigan el suyo para al menos tener música el 24…

- ¡Qué bruta eres!- dijo Mimi disgustada- bueno al menos tenemos otro ahora…

- Tai ha venido conmigo y ha subido ya algunas cosas- decía Matt mientras seguía intentando sacar la caja sin éxito y lo disimulaba hablando- solo queda esta caja…

- Que no puedes levantar tú solo- le interrumpió Sora riéndose de él- te ayudo anda… que eres un mierda.

Se inclinó hacia la caja para tirar junto a él, pero también le costaba sacarlo y a duras penas lograron alejarse un poco del coche. Justo en ese momento llegaba Tai corriendo desde el edificio:

- ¡Hola!- saludó rápidamente y se volvió a los dos que cargaban con la caja- ¿es la última?

- Sí- dijo Sora haciendo esfuerzos para hablar- cógela tú con Yamato que me está doliendo la espalda.

Tai rápidamente ocupó el lugar de Sora y ésta se unió a las chicas masajeándose los brazos por el esfuerzo de soportar el peso y vieron cómo los chicos lograban estabilizarse y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada mientras se quejaban:

- ¡Joder! Ésta última era esa que pesaba tanto- decía Tai apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

- Al menos es la última…- jadeaba ligeramente Matt.

Sora cerró el maletero del coche y les siguieron hacia la entrada. Se apresuraron a abrir la puerta porque ellos evidentemente no podían. Nada más que entraron se dirigieron al ascensor y esperaron a que llegase y las puertas se abriesen.

Una vez que llegó, entraron ellos solos y las chicas se quedaron esperando a que volviera:

- Sí que debía de pesar- resopló Kari después de un rato que ninguna decía nada- ¿Cómo les metes en estos aprietos?

- Son hombres, ¿no?- dijo Sora divertida- si tanto presumen de ser el sexo fuerte que lo demuestren… aunque Yamato deja mucho que desear la verdad…

En ese momento llegó el ascensor otra vez y se subieron para reunirse con los chicos en su casa. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con que ellos ya habían entrado con las llaves de Sora y les habían dejado la puerta abierta.

Entraron en la casa y vieron que ambos estaban sentados en el suelo frente a todas las cajas sacando las distintas partes del equipo de música, pero parecían que estaban teniendo problemas y discutían a voces:

- Matt, ¿dónde están las instrucciones?- le decía Tai mientras se volvía loco buscando por las cajas.

- Pues creo que en alguna de esas cajas- le señaló éste a las cajas mientras sacaba cosas de otra.

- No las veo- dijo Tai- ¿seguro que están dentro?

- Sí no están ahí, me las habré dejado en casa- dijo Matt simplemente.

- ¡Eres idiota!- dijo Tai dejando de buscar para encarar indignado a su amigo- fue Izzy el que la montó, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora él no está aquí…

- No creo que sea tan difícil montar esto- dijo Matt- ¡venga Taichi! Sé un hombre y atrévete con ello.

Tai frunció el ceño bastante molesto y bufó antes de empezar a sacar él también las cosas de la caja que había revuelto antes. Las chicas entraron en la casa y Kari dijo:

- ¡Ni-chan! Déjame a mí si no podéis… la nuestra la monté yo y no es tan difícil…

- No es necesario- dijo Tai sin mirarla mientras contemplaba lo que había sacado.

- ¡No seas embustero Taichi!- dijo Sora socarronamente- sabemos que a ti estas cosas no se te dan bien… ni cualquier cosa que requiera algo de destreza…

- ¡Por supuesto que se me dan bien!- dijo Tai ofendido- solo que acabamos de empezar…

- Déjale Sora- dijo Matt con una sonrisita- tiene que hacerse el hombre delante de su chica.

Mimi frunció el ceño hacia Matt a lo que él respondió echándose a reír. Ya estaba tardando en oír algo sobre eso y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado por la mañana. Miró a Tai que ahora la estaba mirando a ella con cara resignada antes de volver con lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que hablar con él sobre todo ello y no sabía cuándo…

Kari ya se había agachado junto a su hermano y contempló el dibujo de la cadena de música que había en una de las cajas y luego miró las piezas que habían sacado, entonces dijo:

- ¡Sois unos inútiles! No tiene ningún misterio esto… solo hay que saber dónde enganchar los cables y colocar todo esto en la esquina…

- ¡Ya lo sabíamos!- dijo Matt de repente- solo nos estábamos haciéndonos los interesantes.

Por ello recibió una mirada irónica de sus amigas y él no lo tomó en cuenta, solo empezó a coger los altavoces y a colocarlos donde Kari le había dicho. Sora se reía y de vez en cuando soltaba alguna de sus perlas más típicas de ella en contra de los chicos que procuraban ignorar.

Mimi en ese momento estaba completamente ajena a todo aquello, no dejaba de mirar a Tai ir y venir mientras montaba el equipo. Quería hablar con él, pero no podía en ese momento, no se sentía con ánimos de empezar a cambiar la situación y también quería hablar con Michael… no sabía qué hacer sobre nada y se sentía completamente sola sin saber con quién contar para que le aconsejase ni nada…

- ¡Ya está!- oyó que gritaba Kari emocionada- ¿Veis como no era tan difícil?

- Nadie en ningún momento dijo que fuese difícil- se defendió Matt en un intento de defender su orgullo masculino.

- Claro…- dijo Kari mirándole mal.

- ¡Por fin hemos acabado!- dijo Tai de repente echándose en el sofá con total cansancio- no sabéis lo que cansa cargar con todas esas cajas cargándolas en el coche de Matt y luego hasta vuestro portal… sin ninguna ayuda.

Miró mal a su amigo rubio que simplemente levantó las manos frente a él como negándolo todo y dijo:

- Eso no es cierto… yo vine conduciendo hasta aquí y te ayude con una caja.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Tai fingiendo sorpresa- y eso ha debido destrozarte física y psicológicamente ¿verdad? Seguro que se te ha roto también una uña y todo…

De repente, se calló y vio que Matt le miraba intensamente sin decir nada, molesto por el escrutinio de su amigo dijo:

- ¡Deja de mirarme como un idiota! ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes algo en la cara Tai- dijo Matt provocando que éste se pasara la mano por la cara en busca de lo que fuera que tuviese.

Matt se acercó a su amigo sin llegar a sentarse junto a él sin apartar la mirada de lo que supuestamente tenía y Tai le preguntó preocupado:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

- Espera que yo te lo quito- dijo Matt de repente.

Entonces, sin que nadie se lo esperase se inclinó hacia su amigo y tomándole con una mano de la nuca lo acercó a él para darle un largo beso en los labios que dejó paralizados a todos los allí presentes. Tai tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ante aquello y trato de zafarse de su amigo empujándole con sus brazos, pero éste no le dejaba e intentaba profundizar más el beso hasta que finalmente se alejó de él diciendo:

- Ya está… ahora ya no tienes nada.

La casa se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos con todas las miradas puestas en ambos chicos, Tai parecía completamente confuso pero se podía a leguas cómo se le hinchaba la vena de la sien ligeramente hasta que explotó:

- ¡Pero tú…! ¡Tú eres subnormal! ¿Qué haces? ¡Te voy a matar!- y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza pero Matt lo mantuvo quieto echándole en el sofá con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

- ¡Sora!- llamó el rubio a su amiga que se reía de forma poco discreta y añadió- me debes 5000 yenes por esto.

Mientras Matt peleaba porque Tai no lograra levantarse del sofá para pegarle, Mimi y Kari miraron a Sora como queriendo una explicación sobre eso y esperaron a que la chica dejara de reírse y ésta comenzó a explicar:

- Nada que mientras Tai subía una de las cajas, estaba puteando a Matt como siempre y salió el tema de retos y de atreverse a cosas… y yo le dije que no tenía cojones de besar a otro tío y que nos apostábamos 5000 yenes a que no era capaz…

- ¿Y decidiste probar conmigo tu homosexualidad?- dijo Tai completamente enfurecido intentando agarrar al rubio por el cuello.

- ¡De homosexual nada! Más quisieras tú tenerme de amante Taichi- dijo Matt intentando provocarle más mientras se reía.

- ¡Te voy a matar, grandísimo hijo de puta!

Tai había logrado librarse del agarre y ahora corrió detrás de Matt saliendo los dos de la casa y perdiéndose por el pasillo, pero pronto dejaron de oír sus voces y las tres chicas se quedaron solas en el salón.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre retarlo a algo así?- preguntó Mimi indignada.

- No te pongas celosa, yanqui… que seguro que tu chico no se ha vuelto gay- dijo Sora sin dejar de reírse- ¡pero qué simples son los dos!

Tras decir eso, se marchó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kari a su lado no dejaba de reírse y decía de vez en cuando:

- En serio… yo con este hombre no puedo… ya no sé qué será lo siguiente qué hará… lo que no sé es porque decidió que al chico que iba a besar sería mi hermano…

- Bueno ya ha besado a una Yagami… a lo mejor pensó que sería parecido- dijo Mimi con una malicia que no creía ella misma que tuviera.

Kari la miró sonrojada y riéndose de forma tonta y dijo intentado hacer como si nada:

- Mientras no se entere Tai…

- Nadie se lo dirá descuida- dijo Mimi que solo imaginando cómo se pondría ya le daba miedo.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a que vinieran, pero ninguno de los dos hizo acto de presencia hasta más tarde que Matt apareció por la puerta respirando entrecortado por la carrera que había hecho y preguntó:

- ¿Está Taichi por aquí?- al recibir la negativa de las dos chicas, corrió hacia ellas y se sentó en el sofá- madre mía… os juro que temí por mi vida…

- ¿Si es que cómo se te ocurre?- dijo Kari- lo raro sería que no temieras por ella.

- En fin…- dijo Matt echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de respirar de forma dificultosa- espero que cuando vuelva esté cansado y me deje vivir…

Mimi se echó a reír mientras se levantaba de su lado del sofá y les dijo:

- Voy a bajar un momento a recoger el correo que nos hemos olvidado de él y ahora vuelvo.

- Si ves a Tai… ¡entretenle, por favor!- dijo Matt- ¡Haz que se olvide de que me quiere asesinar!

Ella frunció el ceño otra vez y se marchó. Bajó hasta donde se encontraban los buzones y sacó las pocas cartas que había que no habían recogido por la mañana. Estaba tan distraída pensando en las cartas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado hacia ella hasta que la tomó por la cintura haciéndola girar hasta estar frente a él, era Tai que llegaba jadeando por la carrera y parecía aun enfadado:

- Matt está en vuestra casa, ¿verdad?- ante el asentimiento de la chica, él suspiró fuertemente antes de decir- es subnormal… estoy harto ya de él…

- Solo estás enfadado- dijo Mimi intentando calmarle- ya verás como luego no piensas eso…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que su boca se apoderó de la de ella en un brusco e intenso beso que le pilló desprevenida y sin ser capaz de negarse a ello. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar aquel beso mientras él la atraía más hacia él.

Se separaron por falta de aire y ella se quedó mirándole sin saber muy bien qué hacer, él entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Ya no estoy enfadado…

- Me alegro…- contestó ella sin ser capaz de decir nada más inteligente.

- Subamos otra vez… prometo no matar al capullo de Yamato- dijo él y empezaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Mimi aun intentaba pensar fríamente y se sintió furiosa consigo misma, tanto que deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Era incapaz de negarle nada a Tai cuando estaba con él y eso no era bueno… no podía permitirse andar así cuando aún las cosas no estaban claras… tenía que hacer algo ya.

**Fin… Espero cualquier tipo de reacción por vuestra parte… tanto emoción sin límite como cara de "a esta tía se le va por todas partes". Matt besando a Tai por una apuesta… eso ha sido un homenaje a mí misma para ver cómo me las ingeniaba para hacerlo (soy más de yaoi que le vamos a hacer xD) Pero no os apuréis, esto será lo único que haga lo juro xD**

**Bueno… este capítulo he decidido que sea el primero del especial de Navidades… no sé cuántos me van a salir pero no creo que muchos… Sí, sé que no es Navidad y que hace mucho calor (por lo menos en España) así que imaginaros cómo estaré yo hablando de frío en pantalón corto…**

**Mimi ha tomado una decisión... (Tensión) ¿Qué habrá decidido? ¿Tai, Michael, los dos o ninguno? ¿Cuándo podrá hablar con Tai sin engancharse a su boca como una ventosa?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Buenas! Estoy de lo más feliz… al final ya sé todas las notas del curso y he aprobado todo por primera vez en todos los años que llevo en la carrera… ¡ya solo me quedan dos años para ser una abogada novata! Así que ahora estoy haciendo el vago de una forma exagerada y como han sido fiestas en mi ciudad todo el día bebiendo y haciendo el tonto… **

**Bueno pasando de mi absurda vida… también hay otros motivos para celebrar porque nuestra imparable roja ha pasado a cuartos echando a Portugal (y a Cristiano Ronaldo¬¬) y el sábado lo daremos todo xD Espero que mi querido Fernando Torres ya por fin esté más en forma y calle todas las críticas…**

**En fin… vamos a lo que nos interesa ahora… estuve mirando cómo eran las Navidades en Japón y descubrí que en realidad es un tiempo laboral y que solo lo celebran en plan comercial… pero como en la serie lo celebraban como si fueran vacaciones pues decidí pasar de meterme en camisas de once varas y hacerlo a lo occidental siendo fiel a la serie xD**

**Sin molestar más… os dejo con el capítulo…**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 17: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD (II)

Los tres días previos a Nochebuena pasaron rápidamente entre preparativos y planes para aquella noche tan esperada por todos.

Izzy se marchaba a su casa esa misma mañana. Sus padres vivían en otro distrito más alejado del suyo, motivo por cual el chico había decidido ir a vivir con sus amigos de toda la vida, así se encontraría más cerca del campus.

Fue a casa de las chicas por la mañana para despedirse de ellas, cuando entró por la puerta parecía algo molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las chicas que allí se encontraban:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kou?- le preguntó Kari al ver lo serio que se encontraba su amigo.

- No nada- dijo él- solo que me gustaría quedarme con vosotros esta noche… pero bueno ya en otra ocasión.

- Bueno, será porque no tendremos ocasiones para estar todos juntos tras las Navidades- dijo Sora despidiéndose también de Izzy.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Izzy al recordar algo y sacó un fajo de papeles de su mochila y miró a Mimi para añadir- Mimi, esto es para ti.

Mimi tomó lo que el chico le entregaba y sonrió al verlo, eran sus billetes de avión de ida y vuelta de esas vacaciones, ella entonces le contestó:

- No tenías por qué imprimirlos tú, Izzy… ya bastante con que me ayudases a sacarlos, pero ¡muchas gracias!

- No me costaba nada- dijo él sin darle importancia- pásalo muy bien estas vacaciones y ya nos veremos a la vuelta.

Tras aquella breve despedida, Izzy se marchó de allí y ellas retomaron las tareas que estaban haciendo para tener todo preparado para esa noche. Mimi vio que Sora estaba realmente ilusionada con todo eso, la veía yendo de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas y ella misma llevaba la iniciativa para comprar cosas que necesitasen.

Se había vuelto también aficionada a las listas de Mimi, ella no lo había reconocido expresamente, pero la había visto en un par de ocasiones revisando todo lo que estaba apuntado e incluso añadiendo cosas nuevas.

Kari también se había dado cuenta de todo ello y uno de aquellos días pasados se lo había hecho saber a Mimi cuando estaban las dos solas:

- Sora está como nunca… hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan contenta.

- Sí eso parece- contestó Mimi sonriendo- parece que le van a sentar bien estas fiestas…

- Yo creo que hay algo más- dijo Kari con una mueca en su rostro de picardía- seguro que hay algo que no nos ha contado…

- No sé a qué te refieres- contestó Mimi confusa.

Me refiero a que Sora últimamente no está tan ácida como siempre… bueno solo con Matt, la veo más sonriente y me parece muy raro que pase tanto tiempo fuera de casa y siempre se preste voluntaria para ir a hacer encargos cuando sé de sobra que es completamente reticente a participar activamente en estos asuntos… no sé, a mí me huele a amante o algo por el estilo.

Mimi se rió pero también a la vez se puso a pensar sobre lo que estaba diciendo Kari. Recordaba todo el comportamiento de Sora desde que la conoció hasta fechas actuales y la verdad es que en aquellos últimos días el cambio era bastante notable, aparte de que se la veía mucho más relajada que anteriormente, podía notar a su alrededor un aura positiva que de forma subliminal les afectaba a ellas, parecía que el humor de Sora se contagiaba y las hacía ponerse de mejor humor y más positivas.

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto- dijo Mimi tras aquella breve reflexión- y como sea verdad que anda con algún chico, tenemos que averiguarlo como sea.

- Así me gusta, compañera- dijo Kari que parecía emocionarse por momentos.

Y desde aquel día intentaban vigilar algún cambio o algo que les diese una idea de a qué se debía aquel cambio de humor tan positivo que realmente las descolocaba, Mimi incluso se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso más cariñosa que de costumbre cuando una vez se encontraron de camino a casa y ella llevaba las bolsas de la compra para Nochebuena.

Sora se había acercado a ella sonriendo y se había ofrecido a ayudarla de forma calmada sin arrebatarle con brusquedad las bolsas como habría hecho antes, después mientras subían para su sorpresa, Sora le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su día y a su vez había escuchado atentamente todo lo que la propia Mimi le contaba cuando en otras ocasiones a Sora no le habría interesado nada de lo tuviera que contarle.

Le había contado todo aquello a Kari y ella se había quedado tan confusa como ella, pero a pesar de aquello y otras tantas situaciones extrañas no fueron capaces de averiguar cuál era su causa y Mimi cada vez pensaba menos que se tratase de algún amorío porque siempre con los chicos con los que solía estar eran Tai o Matt…

Ambas descartaron a los dos chicos de inmediato, después de lo que había ocurrido con ellos dudaban que Sora intentara volver a tener alguna cosa de algún tipo con ellos, además que Kari opinaba que su hermano estaba con Mimi y que jamás jugaría a dos bandas con las dos chicas.

Así que llegaron al día 24 y aún no sabían nada, por lo que optaron por olvidarlo y centrarse en lo que tenían que hacer, si Sora tuviera algo que ocultar seguramente lo acabarían descubriendo…

De repente, vieron que Sora tomaba su abrigo dispuesta a irse a la calle por segunda vez en la mañana y antes de abrir la puerta, se dirigió hacia sus compañeras para despedirse:

- Voy a comprar tabaco, chicas. Volveré en un rato.

- Espera Sora- dijo Mimi- yo también salgo ahora, que he quedado con Yolei para despedirme de ella, que ya mañana me voy y no la veo hasta que vuelva.

Sora al principio parecía disgustada de que se fuera con ella, pero notó que a medida que le iba dando la explicación iba relajando el gesto de molestia y lo aceptó pasando por la puerta delante de Mimi.

Cogieron el ascensor y en ese tiempo que se tardaba en llegar a la planta baja, Mimi intentó sonsacarle algo a su compañera:

- ¿Solo vas a bajar a comprar tabaco? Si quieres puedo comprártelo yo y luego te lo traigo…

- No, mejor que no- dijo Sora- con esa carita de nena buena que tienes seguro que aunque les enseñes el documento de residente extranjera no se creerían que tienes 20 años…

- ¡Qué simpática!- dijo Mimi mordazmente- seguro que me lo venden, descuida.

- No te molestes- contestó Sora- necesito salir a dar una vuelta y despejar la mente.

A Mimi le parecía una excusa de lo más estúpida, pero como Sora finalizó la conversación y no tenía intención de volver a retomarla, supo que no podría sacarle nada más, así que se resignó y esperó a que el ascensor abriera las puertas para salir de allí.

Llegaron a la calle y se despidieron tomando caminos distintos, Mimi vio cómo Sora se alejaba de allí con rapidez, como si temiera que Mimi cambiara de idea y decidiera ir con ella, pero Mimi no lo hizo a pesar de lo sospechoso que le resultaba todo, en verdad había quedado con Yolei y no iba a hacer esperar a su amiga por seguir a su compañera.

No había quedado muy lejos de allí así que rehusó de usar el metro y fue caminando, consultó su reloj un momento y vio que iba en hora por lo que no se dio tanta prisa en alejarse de allí como su compañera anteriormente.

De pronto, oyó una voz detrás de ella que la llamaba a gritos desde lejos. Ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se encontró con que Yolei iba por detrás de ella corriendo para alcanzarla mientras intentaba esquivar a todas las personas que se negaban a apartarse de su camino.

Mimi sonriendo levantó la mano para hacerle ver que la había visto y esperó hasta que la chica llegó a su altura. Cuando llegó, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y Mimi esperó paciente a que la chica pudiera volver a hablarla:

- Te vi desde que cruzaste tu calle, pero yo estaba lejos y tuve que correr detrás de ti para alcanzarte…- decía Yolei cuando por fin dejó de jadear- si vieras cómo me miraba la gente mientras daba voces…

- Lo siento- dijo Mimi- no te oí…

- No importa- dijo Yolei- ¡vamos!

Siguieron caminando a lo largo de aquella calle tan transitada en dirección a donde habían quedado mientras hablaban de cotilleos de sus compañeras de su clase y ponían verdes a sus profesores riéndose de ellos lejos de su presencia.

Llegaron a una cafetería donde pensaban entrar a tomar algo, era pequeña pero como había pocas personas allí, no daba ese aspecto. No tuvieron problema en encontrar una mesa donde sentarse y al momento un formal camarero fue a tomarles el pedido.

Ambas pidieron un café cargado y caliente y el chico se fue de allí tras una pequeña reverencia propia de los japoneses que Mimi apenas veía entre los japoneses de su alrededor.

No tardó mucho en traerlo y cuando ya ambas chicas estuvieron servidas, comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente de sus cosas:

- ¿Al final qué harás en estas vacaciones?- preguntó Mimi a su compañera mientras ella soplaba a su café para que se enfriara.

- Bueno…- dijo Yolei- supongo que pasaré estas vacaciones con mi familia en Osaka y en Kyoto. ¿Tú qué harás en Estados Unidos?

- Pues supongo que estar con mi gente y mi familia- respondió Mimi sonriendo ante esa idea- tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos…

- Tu madre estará molesta porque no vas en Nochebuena, imagino- puntualizó Yolei.

- Está algo molesta- le explicó Mimi mientras daba el primer sorbo a su café- pero bueno, en el fondo es una sensiblera y cuando le he dicho que Sora se quedaba sola, parece que se ha ablandado…

- ¿Ya tenéis todo preparado?- preguntó Yolei.

- ¡Sí!- asintió emocionada Mimi- los chicos llegaran por la noche antes de cenar… ¡nos lo pasaremos genial!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo de Taichi y Michael?- preguntó de repente Yolei cortando cualquier intento de Mimi de volver a retomar la anterior conversación- ¿vas a volver a tu casa sin tomar una decisión?

Mimi notó el cambio de tono de Yolei a otro mucho más serio e incluso más duro, sabía la opinión de su amiga sobre todo ese tema y constantemente la recriminaba que fuera tan indecisa y que alargara de aquella forma toda esa locura. Pero ya había elegido y pensaba dejarlo todo bien atado antes de volver:

- No volveré a casa sin arreglar esto- se intentó explicar ella- solo que es demasiado difícil… nunca me había ocurrido nada así y si la situación fuera de otra persona supongo que le diría lo mismo que me estás diciendo tú… pero este es mi problema y no soy capaz de pensar con claridad.

- Si yo te entiendo Mimi- dijo Yolei- pero tienes que entender que no puedes seguir así… Taichi te ha dicho lo que siente y Michael empieza a pensar que pasa algo raro, ¡no puedes seguir con esta incertidumbre!

- ¡Lo sé!- exclamó Mimi elevando un poco el tono de voz- por eso ya he tomado una decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Yolei realmente interesada en la respuesta.

Mimi tardó en contestar. Le dolía la decisión que había tomado y le daba la impresión de que si al fin se lo decía a alguien más, esa decisión sería la definitiva y ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero aún así tomó aire y dijo con un tono tan firme que hasta a ella le sorprendió:

- Voy a seguir con Michael.

Tras decir aquello, notó que Yolei se ensombrecía un poco, pero no entendía por qué, temió que su amiga no lo entendiese y se apresuró a darle explicaciones:

- Es que Yolei…- comenzó a duras penas- yo le quiero, son dos años juntos de perfecta relación y sí, reconozco que siento algo por Taichi y no lo puedo evitar… pero tengo que ser razonable, solo estaré aquí hasta verano y si decidiera dejarlo todo por él, solo estaríamos ese tiempo… ¿y luego qué? Me iré a Estados Unidos y tendremos que dejarlo, y a esas alturas sería tan horrible para los dos que nos destrozaría el corazón…

- ¿Quieres a Michael?- preguntó Yolei interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Claro que lo quiero!- exclamó Mimi- es el chico más maravilloso que podría conocer jamás, es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela…

- ¿Eso me lo estás diciendo a mí o a ti misma?- preguntó Yolei una vez más.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- dijo Mimi que se la veía bastante angustiada con aquella conversación.

Yolei no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros y se levantaron para pagar y marcharse de allí, pero cuando salieron a la calle, Yolei prosiguió con la conversación:

- Si no me quieres contestar es cosa tuya Mimi, pero todo esto que me estas contando a mí se lo vas tener que contar a Taichi… y a mí me da lo mismo pero a él no le va a dar igual.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?- contestó Mimi elevando más la voz nerviosa- sé que no se lo va a tomar nada bien y esta ya será la definitiva, después no va a querer saber nada más de mí y voy a tener que verle todos los días recordando estos fantásticos días que he pasado con él. Y además seguramente que la relación con todos no será la misma… Kari me odiará y Sora pasará de mí. Sé que todo será una mierda a partir de ahora pero todo esto lo hago por él…

Su amiga no decía nada, su gesto de dureza parecía haberse suavizado ante aquellas palabras desesperadas, se acercó a Mimi y la abrazó con fuerza. Con ese acto afectuoso, Mimi sollozó ligeramente en el hombro de Yolei y se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos a pesar de las miradas de extrañeza de los transeúntes.

- No preocupes- dijo Yolei cuando se separaron- pase lo que pase yo estaré apoyándote y también están las chicas de clase… además, no creo que tus compañeras te lo tengan en cuenta, supongo que se enfadarán pero seguramente se les pasará.

- Espero que tengas razón- contestó Mimi sollozando un poco.

- Bueno Mimi- dijo Yolei sonriendo- siento dejarte así, pero se nos va a hacer tarde… te llamaré mañana antes de que te vayas para decirte adiós.

- De acuerdo- dijo Mimi apartando con su mano derecha las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas.

Se despidieron entre abrazos y frases de ánimo por parte de Yolei y se separaron yendo cada una por un lugar distinto.

Mimi se quedó sola y decidió coger otro camino para volver a casa más largo, no le apetecía nada llegar pronto a casa porque seguramente Kari habría salido con Daisuke para despedirse y Sora no creía que estuviera en casa.

Tomó el camino que solía coger cuando volvía de clase andando con Yolei, ella sonreía al recordar lo poco que le gustaba a su amiga el metro como medio de transporte y trataba por todos los medios de no tomarlo aunque tuviera que estar andando durante una hora.

Así pues la joven norteamericana siguió caminando reconociendo cada rincón de aquel camino y sintió que lo echaría mucho de menos mientras estuviera en casa esas vacaciones y más aún cuando se marchase definitivamente…

Definitivamente. No le gustaba pensar en aquella horrible palabra, aquellos cuatro meses en Tokio habían sido los mejores de su vida y aunque al principio las cosas no habían resultado como ella hubiera deseado supo adaptarse y llevar una convivencia pacífica, e incluso amistosa con las dos chicas. Luego estaban sus amigas de clase junto con Yolei con las que había estado tan a gusto y que tanto la habían ayudado a integrarse. Y sin olvidar a Matt, Izzy y Tai…

De repente, Mimi se paró en medio de un parque. Lo reconoció, siempre cruzaba aquel lugar para ir a su casa cuando tomaba ese tramo, pero no reparó en él por ese motivo, si no por otro muy diferente… allí fue donde Tai y ella se conocieron la primera vez.

Se echó a reír al recordarlo y más se rió cuando se acordó de la cara de tonta que se le quedó cuando él le pidió que fingiese ser su novia… ¿Quién iba a decirles que meses después tendrían ese mismo problema? No podía creer que todo lo que habían vivido juntos terminase de aquella manera tan estúpida y por su culpa… si lo hubiera conocido con otras circunstancias seguramente que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

Mimi intentó alejar todos aquellos recuerdos de su mente y decidió seguir caminando para no pensar en nada más.

Pero no pudo seguir caminando, enfrente de ella se encontró con algo que la dejó clavada en el suelo totalmente boquiabierta. Al principio, pensó que se había confundido de personas y volvió a mirar una segunda vez, pero nada había cambiado porque seguían siendo las mismas personas que antes había visto.

Frente a ella se encontraba Sora, que obviamente no la había visto porque se encontraba besándose en medio de la calle ni más ni menos que con el mismísimo Ishida Yamato.

Mimi no sabía qué hacer, aquello era lo más extraño que había visto desde que había llegado a Japón. Acababa de descubrir aquel secreto que Sora parecía esconder y no se lo creía… aunque muy en el fondo había llegado a plantearse que su compañera pudiera albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia su amigo, tantos intentos de llamar constantemente la atención del chico aunque tratase de disimularlos, eran realmente evidentes.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de allí lo más deprisa posible, solo de pensar en que ellos reparasen en su presencia y ella no supiera ni cómo reaccionar le daban ganas de echar a correr.

Pero no pudo escabullirse como ella hubiese querido porque de repente oyó la inconfundible voz del rubio llamándola:

- ¡Ey Mimi!

Ella volvió a voltear hacia donde ellos estaban y se encontró con que Matt levantaba su mano izquierda saludándola y Sora miraba al suelo sin ser capaz de descifrar el gesto que tenía en el rostro. Se acercó a ellos porque no le quedaba otro remedio tratando de disimular la expresión de pasmo que traía en la cara, pero no lo logró:

- ¿Por qué traes esa cara, mujer?- dijo Matt que lo había notado.

- Bueno…- empezó Mimi evitando mirar a Sora- yo es que pasaba por aquí que acabo de dejar a mi amiga y bueno… no sabía que estabais juntos ni nada.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Matt confuso y miró a Sora para preguntarle- ¿no les habías dicho nada?

- No sé qué es exactamente lo que tendría que contarles- contestó Sora que ahora miraba al chico- que yo sepa no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

- Bueno…- dijo Matt que no sabía realmente qué contestar- pero aún así son tus compañeras, ¿no?

- No recuerdo que Taichi y Mimi nos contaran nada de lo suyo- contestó simplemente Sora.

- ¿No estáis saliendo?- preguntó Mimi ignorando la última nota de Sora.

- No exactamente- dijo Matt sonriendo de forma encantadora- simplemente recordamos lo bien que lo solíamos pasar cuando estábamos juntos antes…

Y rápidamente, Matt relató cómo había ocurrido todo. Sucedió en aquellos días que Sora había estado enferma, Tai le había contado que ella estaba bastante enferma y fue a visitarla.

Fue un día que había coincidido que ni Kari ni Mimi habían estado en casa y Sora se había quedado sola intentando curarse del resfriado por orden expresa de Mimi. Entonces, él llegó y se quedó toda la tarde con ella hablando y recordando sus tiempos de adolescentes.

Y entonces, sin que Matt se lo esperara, ella le besó largamente y le dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando volver a estar con él. Al principio, reconoció Matt, se mostró reticente a aquello y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, pero ella entonces volvió a besarle y ya él no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y la correspondió dejándose llevar.

Y desde aquel día, nos estamos viendo…- finalizó Matt el relato y parecía muy feliz por todo lo que le había contado.

Mimi miraba a Sora que parecía abochornada y lo comprendía. Se había dado cuenta de que el chico no sabía nada sobre lo del aborto de su amiga y Sora no había sido capaz de ser sincera con ellas por miedo a lo que pudieran preguntarle o pensar de ella, ya que sabía que ellas conocían sus aventuras con los dos chicos aunque se había negado a hablar sobre ese asunto… pero había otra cuestión que no llegaba a comprender, ¿por qué había decidido volver a estar con Matt después todo lo que le había pasado? ¿Realmente las suposiciones sobre los sentimientos de Sora hacia el rubio eran auténticas?

No quiso preguntar nada más porque vio que Matt estaba muy contento y Sora también parecía bastante animada con todo aquello así que simplemente dijo:

- Ha sido toda una sorpresa… pero bueno, ¡qué bien! ¡me alegro de que estéis juntos!

Vio que Sora sonreía agradecida, sonrisa que solo pasó desapercibida por Matt que en ese momento estaba mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil y decía:

- Bueno… yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya hacia vuestra casa, supongo que Tai no tardará en llegar y mi hermano me dijo que iría hacia allí en cuanto nuestra madre se marchase a trabajar.

Las dos chicas asintieron y emprendieron la marcha los tres juntos. Matt estaba intentando tomar la mano de su amiga mientras caminaban pero ella le rechazaba constantemente hasta que finalmente ella terminó por decir:

- ¡Estate quieto Yamato! Ya sabes que yo paso de todas esas tonterías…

- ¡Cómo eres!- bufó Matt que sonreía divertido- aunque intentes demostrarlo todo el tiempo, todos sabemos que en realidad no eres tan dura, Sora.

Ella bufó también pero molesta, aunque no era capaz de disimular el ligero sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas. No hacía falta que Matt lo dijera, Mimi ya sabía que Sora en realidad era una persona sensible y cariñosa aunque se empeñase en parecer desagradable y antisocial.

Pero Matt no intentó seguir con aquel gesto cariñoso con la chica y los tres fueron hacia la casa de éstas. Pronto abandonaron aquel parque y tras una calle más llegaron a ver el edificio de apartamentos.

Cuando llegaron al portal, Sora sacó la llave y abrió para darles paso a los tres hacia el ascensor. Mientras esperaban a que llegase, Mimi se acordó de algo importante y se apresuró a preguntarles:

- ¡Un momento! Si vosotros lleváis todo ese tiempo juntos… ¿a qué vino toda la tontería de que besases a Tai? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió proponerle que besara a un chico, Sora?

- No sé- dijo Sora entre risas- nos pareció gracioso hacer esa tontería… y si estás pensando que debería ponerme celosa o algo por el estilo, ni lo sueñes… eso de los celos no va conmigo…

Mimi le hubiera replicado, pero no lo hizo. Ahora que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido, se acordó de algunas reacciones que Sora había tenido anteriormente hacia las supuestas fans del chico cuando estuvieron viéndolo actuar y cuando le había contado lo de la vecina que había sido su ex novia… aquellos habían sido celos y aunque los había intentado disimular con indiferencia o desprecio hacia el chico, no dejaban de ser celos…

Mientras, Matt y Sora estaban recordando aquella hazaña entre risas mientras subían al ascensor y Mimi decidió unirse a la conversación fingiendo sentirse molesta cuando Matt le insinuaba que desde aquel día Taichi le miraba distinto:

- Sí, Yamato- decía Sora- yo sé cómo te mira Taichi… te mira con ganas de colgarte del balcón en cualquier momento que bajes la guardia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándoles paso hacia el largo pasillo, salieron de allí entre risas y Mimi empezó a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Cuando la terminó de abrir, oyeron unos fuertes gritos en el salón que los dejó mudos. Mimi reconoció la voz de Kari que no dejaba de gritar como una loca y se alarmó. Se apresuraron a entrar en la casa con cuidado para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo para tener a la chica tan alterada.

Abrieron la puerta del salón con cuidado y se encontraron en plena discusión entre Kari y Takeru. Ambos se encontraban en medio del salón tan concentrados en gritar más que el otro que no los habían oído llegar.

Kari estaba completamente fuera de sí y Takeru seguía el mismo camino aunque parecía menos nervioso que la chica:

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para acusarme de algo así! ¡No sabes nada de mí!- gritaba Kari totalmente enardecida como nunca la había visto Mimi.

- Sé de ti lo suficiente para saberlo- contestaba Takeru.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Francia? Estaba genial sin ti… pero viniste solo para joderme la vida- seguía Kari gritando.

- Claro que estarías genial… tirándote a todo bicho viviente que hay en Tokio, ¿verdad?- decía Takeru que sonaba horriblemente sarcástico, algo bastante extraño en él- ¿Te crees que no sé que te andabas acostando con mi propio hermano?

- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Kari que gritaba aún más fuerte- ya me dejaste claro que todo lo que haga te importa una mierda…

- A mí me da igual- contestó Takeru- pero Daisuke es mi amigo y está loco por ti…

- Yo también quiero a Daisuke- se apresuró a replicar Kari- le quiero más de lo que he podido llegar a quererte a ti, aunque no te lo creas.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Takeru- pues vaya, ¡qué casualidad que antes de que yo llegase le tratases como un trapo y después te faltaron días para empezar a salir con él!

De repente, Sora dio un fuerte golpe con su puño contra la puerta para finalizar de una vez aquella discusión que se les estaba yendo de las manos y ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta asustados por el repentino golpe. En cuanto vieron a los tres recién llegados, sus rostros se transformaron en pánico y no supieron cómo reaccionar. Sora comenzó a hablar muy enfadada:

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño está pasando aquí? ¿Así es como queréis pasar la Nochebuena todos juntos?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Kari comenzó a llorar histérica y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y Takeru se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban y apartándolos de su camino se marchó de la casa dando un portazo tras de sí.

Tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, Matt salió corriendo de la casa siguiendo a su hermano para darle alcance y Sora y Mimi corrieron hacia la habitación de Kari para ver qué había ocurrido.

La Nochebuena no comenzaba con buen pie y seguramente acabaría aún peor…

**¡FIN! Sí… lo sé. Queréis asesinarme de la forma más horrible y macabra que podríais imaginar en vuestra vida… también sé que me lo merezco, pero antes de lanzarme cuchillos o algo por el estilo, solo diré en mi defensa que si lo hiciera de la otra manera no duraría más este fic… y creo que nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad? xD**

**Además que os he metido otra bomba agradable, que es este rollo extraño entre Yamato y Sora… ahora nos queda una incógnita, ¿qué es lo que ha empujado a Sora a querer retomar lo que tenía con Yamato después de lo que ha pasado? ¿Le contará la verdad? ¿Era el auténtico padre de su hijo? **

**Por otro lado, Hikari y Takeru… otro motivo por el cual seguramente también me odiéis… ¿De qué se habrá enterado Takeru para haberse enfadado tanto con ella? ¿Qué había ocurrido antes de que los demás llegasen? ¿Qué pasará ahora con la cena de Nochebuena?**

**Luego el último punto y el más complicado de todos… ¿Cuándo piensa decirle Mimi a Taichi que va a seguir con Michael? ¿Cómo se lo tomará el chico? ¿La odiará o luchará por ella para demostrarle que él es el hombre de su vida?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el último capítulo de Especial Navidad… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sé que he tardado una barbaridad en publicar… pero es que el calor me aplana el cerebro y no soy capaz de escribir más de dos frases seguidas sin tener que borrarlas… pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Bueno este será el final de este Especial de Navidad, no sé si ya podré actualizar tan seguido porque la semana que viene me iré a Roma unos días y luego a pasar las vacaciones a Madrid hasta Agosto, pero intentaré actualizar antes de irme xD.**

**En fin, hablemos de la roja que me hace feliz xD. Decir que estoy feliz es decir bastante poco, creo yo jejeje. ¡Mañana la final y como el pulpo ha hablado mañana me bañaré en la fuente de mi barrio y me emborracharé a salud del fútbol español! Es que no todos los años mi querido país llega tan lejos y hay que celebrarlo, ¿no?**

**He leído por ahí que mucha gente no se cree que vaya a ser abogada xD. En realidad yo quería ser escritora porno, pero mis padres me dijeron que mejor estudiase derecho y eso hago xD (es broma jaja)**

**En fin, bobadas aparte, solo decir que Digimon no me pertenece, solo esta historia loca que no sé de donde he sacado xD y bueno, ¡agradeceros vuestros reviews que tan feliz me hacen!**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 18: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD (III)

Sora y Mimi corrieron detrás de Kari para alcanzarla, pero ésta ya había llegado a su habitación y había cerrado dando un portazo.

Se quedaron paradas frente a la puerta oyéndola llorar con fuerza, Mimi llamó un par de veces a la puerta y al instante, oyó la voz de Kari entrecortada por el llanto pero que se entendió perfectamente:

- ¡Marchaos!

Mimi no sabía qué hacer contra eso, pero Sora dijo poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta:

- ¡No sabes, yanqui!

Y tras decir aquello, abrió la puerta sin importar lo que su compañera había dicho y entró en la habitación seguida por Mimi que no terminaba de estar de acuerdo con el procedimiento.

Se encontraron con la joven tirada en su cama bocabajo llorando a pleno pulmón sobre uno de sus cojines, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que habían entrado y Sora carraspeó ligeramente para llamar su atención. Ésta lo oyó y se dio la vuelta para encararlas con cara de molestia tan notoria que a Mimi le dieron ganas de salir de allí corriendo.

Pero Sora al contrario que ella, permaneció impasible ante aquel gesto y no se movió de su sitio, tenía los labios fruncidos y se la notaba realmente enfadada:

- ¿Te crees que puedes montar una escena así y luego encerrarte en tu habitación como si nada, Hikari?- le empezó a gritar como si fuese una niña.

- No es asunto vuestro- contestó ella también elevando el tono de voz- solo es cosa de Takeru y mía.

- Pues lo siento por ti, Hikari- contestó Sora- pero aquí también vivo yo y todo lo que ocurra en este lugar es de mi incumbencia. ¡Así que ya estáis arreglando todo eso que habéis montado!

- ¡No quiero!- contestó Kari- no quiero volver a hablarle nunca más.

- Pues me da igual- gritó Sora señalando la puerta- llevamos todos estos días preparándonos para esta noche y vuestras mierdas de críos no van a jodernos a los demás.

- ¡Sora, por dios!- intervino Mimi cuando vio que Sora estaba empeorando las cosas- ahora no tienes que ser tan dura con ella…

Creía que Sora iba a replicarle a ella también, pero en lugar de ello, respiró varias veces seguidas de forma continua antes de decir:

- A ver…- se sentó en la cama de Kari y continuó hablando- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Es muy largo de contar…- contestó Kari que parecía que también había decidido calmarse para hablar con Sora- no sé por dónde empezar.

- Mira, Hikari. Sé que no os habláis desde hace años y tu hermano también lo ha notado porque él mismo me lo ha dicho, y por eso sé que no me lo quieres contar a mí porque crees que se lo voy a contar a Taichi…- dijo Sora ahora mirando a los ojos a la chica- pero te juro que todo lo que me cuentes no va a salir de aquí.

Las dos quedaron entonces en silencio y Mimi pensó que lo mejor era no entrometerse en aquello, se podía sentir en el ambiente lo unidas que esas dos chicas realmente estaban y que ese era un momento importante entre ellas. Se podía ver que Sora estaba realmente preocupada por su amiga y que Kari quería de verdad sincerarse con ella.

Entonces habló. Kari le contó a Sora todo lo que le había contado a Mimi con diferencia de que al contrario que ella, Sora estaba más enterada de quien era cada persona y de las relaciones que Kari había mantenido.

- Así que se trataba de eso…- musitó Sora más para sí misma que para las demás.

- Sí…-contestó Kari bastante triste.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió ahora?- preguntó Sora.

Kari de repente se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio a Mimi para que se sentara junto a ella también y comenzó a contarles que Takeru había llegado a su casa una hora después de que ellas dos se hubiesen marchado, al ver que solo estaba ella, el chico decidió marcharse para volver después con su hermano, pero antes de ello se dio la vuelta y le dijo con total desprecio que no le engañase porque sabía que salía con Daisuke porque él había vuelto, pero que aunque intentase demostrar que era la novia ideal, él sabía que seguía siendo la misma y que seguramente estaría engañando a Daisuke con cualquiera.

A eso, Kari no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a echarle en cara todo lo que pensaba de él y Takeru tampoco se quedaba atrás cada vez gritándose más, entonces él la advirtió de que no hiciera daño a su amigo y ella se defendió proclamando el amor que sentía por Daisuke y en esas al fin se percataron de que estaban siendo observados y se acabó la pelea.

Kari terminó de contar lo sucedido y se quedó cabizbaja mirando las sábanas de su cama como si fuera lo más emocionante que había en el mundo esperando a que sus compañeras dijeran algo, entonces en ese momento Sora hizo que levantase la cabeza y la mirara a ella para decirle:

- Kari, sé que es una mierda lo que te voy a decir, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo e intentar hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kari molesta.

- Por Tai- respondió entonces Mimi que había entendido las intenciones de Sora- él no sabe nada sobre esto y seguramente se daría cuenta de que algo no va bien contigo, si se enterara de todo lo que te ha dicho Takeru se pondrá hecho un furia y eso también podría repercutir en su amistad con Matt.

Ella se quedó callada, musitando lo que Mimi acababa de decirle, finalmente dio un largo suspiro y tras secarse las lágrimas que aún tenían sus ojos dijo:

- Tenéis razón… no quiero que por culpa mía, mi hermano y Matt tengan problemas y menos hoy después de todo lo que hemos hecho- miró a Sora y a Mimi simultáneamente y añadió- ¡lo siento! No quiero arruinar nuestra Nochebuena.

Ella extendió los brazos y abrazó a sus dos compañeras con afecto y fue correspondida por las dos, incluso Sora la correspondía con más cariño del que podían imaginarse ninguna de las dos.

De pronto, se oyó el timbre de la entrada. Contuvieron el aliento al pensar que podría ser Tai así que dejaron a Kari en su habitación y fueron hacia la puerta las dos juntas. Pero por suerte, no era Tai, si no Matt y detrás de él su hermano que parecía avergonzado. A Matt se le notaba bastante enfadado, eso significaba que había discutido fuertemente con su hermano por todo aquello y habían llegado a un acuerdo:

- Ya estamos aquí- dijo Matt y miró duramente a su hermano para agregar- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Takeru?

- Lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho a entrar en casas ajenas y montar espectáculos…- recitó Takeru fastidiado como si se tratase de un autómata que no siente lo que dice.

- Muy bien, Takeru- contestó Matt con un tono que dejaba ver lo irritado que se sentía- pues ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo con Hikari, así que ya estás desfilando.

Pero no fue necesario que tuviese que moverse de la puerta, ya que justo en ese momento apareció Kari por la puerta para ver de quién se trataba. Matt miró a su hermano y éste dio un largo suspiro de resignación y dijo:

- Hikari… siento haberme comportado como un crío estúpido en tu propia casa. Espero que me perdones y que pasemos la mejor Nochebuena de todas.

Todo el mundo sabía que todas aquellas palabras habían sido puestas en su boca por su hermano mayor, pero nadie dijo nada. Kari simplemente asintió sin sonreír ni nada, pero todos lo tomaron como que todo estaba bien aunque claramente no era así.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dirigió la palabra en todo el tiempo desde que Takeru se había disculpado a regañadientes y trataban de estar lo más alejados que pudieran el uno del otro, cosa que los demás aunque no les gustase esa situación lo preferían a que empezara a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza.

Tai llegó al rato y por suerte, no se enteró de nada de lo que había pasado antes de que él llegase, debido a que antes de su aparición Sora, Matt y Mimi habían hablado sobre ello y habían decidido intentar actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, así que eso es lo que habían hecho y el chico no sospechó nada.

Le recibió en la puerta su propia hermana que para sorpresa de él, le dio un enorme abrazo del que le costó zafarse y una vez que lo consiguió, se quedó mirándola perplejo por tal muestra de afecto y preguntó:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿No puedo alegrarme de que vienes?- contestó Kari con otra pregunta.

- Supongo…- contestó él sin saber muy bien qué contestar- pero ya me viste ayer… no creo que te haya dado tiempo a echarme de menos.

Kari no le contestó. Simplemente sonrió y se acercaron juntos hacia el salón donde todos se encontraban ya preparando las cosas, en cuanto lo vieron se dieron la vuelta para recibirle, él simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y les enseñó unas bolsas mientras decía:

- Antes de venir, pasé por la casa de mis padres y cogí prestadas unas cuantas cosas que solíamos usar en Nochebuena y otra sorpresita más.

Y comenzó a sacar de la primera bolsa, velas y distintos adornos navideños de diferentes tamaños que fue dejando en el suelo. Después, de la otra sacó un par de botellas de champagne francés y otras tantas más pequeñas de sake ante la mirada de felicidad sin límites de sus dos amigos:

- ¡Taichi, te quiero!- gritó Matt abalanzándose sobre las botellas con felicidad.

- No sé muy bien cómo tomarme lo que has dicho…- contestó Tai mientras miraba a su amigo sobando las botellas.

- ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?- preguntó Sora incrédula.

- Mientras cogía todas estas cosas, abrí el mueble bar de mi padre y vi que se estaban desaprovechando, así que decidí que las disfrutásemos nosotros- le explicó Tai como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Y nuestro padre no notará nada?- preguntó Kari.

- Para cuando quiera darse cuenta de algo, ni yo me acordaré de que lo he hecho, así que no te preocupes- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras los allí presentes recogían las cosas que el chico había traído, Mimi los observaba desde la puerta de la cocina sin atreverse a salir con la excusa de que tenía que cuidar la comida que estaba haciéndose en el horno. Pero en realidad no salía de allí porque no quería ver a Tai y enfrentarse a él tan pronto.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con él más tarde o más temprano y que era algo inevitable, pero aún así no quería arruinarle la cena y prefería esperar al día siguiente. Lo miraba reírse de Matt mientras cogía las botellas de sake y sintió una punzada de dolor, le haría daño y también ella sufriría, ya solo estar mirándole de lejos era una pesadilla para ella.

Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo la chica le observaba en silencio con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro sin poder dejar de recordar aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos y sin ser capaz de alejar los pensamientos de que nunca lo había visto tan atractivo como en aquel momento… Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la cocina para intentar pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Entre preparativos y comidas, la tarde pasó volando y ya los seis chicos habían decorado el salón al estilo navideño y habían colocado la mesa grande de la cocina en medio del salón para cenar allí, ya las velas iluminaban la mesa dando una imagen bastante agradable.

Mimi les había pedido desde la cocina que fueran sentándose donde Sora les dijese y Kari fue a ayudarla. Kari entró en la cocina y Mimi la estudió sin que ella se diese cuenta, se había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina con ella y después había estado haciendo cosas con su hermano, se la veía más animada desde que él había llegado a la casa e incluso se reía de vez en cuando, por lo menos había podido distraerse todo ese tiempo y eso la alegraba.

De repente, oyó el sonido del horno anunciando que ya estaba preparado y lo abrió para esperar que se enfriase un poco. Kari al momento le pasó unos guantes de tela para no quemarse y se los puso. Sacó de allí, un enorme pavo recién horneado que despedía un aroma que les hacía la boca agua con solo olerlo.

Kari la ayudó y lo sacaron de allí. En cuanto ambas lo tenían estabilizado entre sus manos, salieron de la cocina para encontrarse con sus amigos ya sentados y preparados, en cuanto lo vieron se quedaron mirándolo como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo. Matt tenía la boca abierta impresionado por aquello y preguntó:

- ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotras?

- Lo hicimos entre Mimi y yo- contestó Kari mirándolo orgullosa mientras lo ponían sobre la mesa.

- Ya que primero nos invitasteis vosotros a comer, queríamos devolvéroslos- le explicó Mimi mientras empezaba a cortarlo.

- Al menos esto no saldrá tan malo como lo tuyo Yamato- contestó Sora entre risas.

Matt solo le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice y le pasó su plato a Kari para que se lo llenase, nadie parecía haber visto a Matt mirando a Sora de esa manera o parecía que no les importaba, pero ahora que ella lo sabía los había visto durante toda la tarde tan juntos que nunca llegó a pensar que dos personas tan distintas podían hacer tan buena pareja.

Cuando ya habían servido a todos, las dos chicas procedieron a tomar asiento, Kari se apresuró a sentarse junto a su hermano y Mimi tomó asiento entre Sora y Kari, nada más sentarse las dos comenzaron a comer y todos alabaron enseguida lo bueno que estaba aquel pavo.

- Definitivamente, cocináis mejor que yo- dijo Matt tras tragar.

- Eso no lo dudamos, tranquilo- contestó Sora.

Matt se quedó mirándola fijamente a los labios mientras comía y dijo:

- Sora, dame un poco de lo que comes.

- Es lo mismo que comes tú, idiota- contestó ella ahora mirándole.

Sin que ella lo esperase, el chico se inclinó hacia ella para besar sus labios como si estuviese limpiándole los restos de la salsa de ellos, luego se apartó y contestó:

- No, esto sabe diferente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó de repente Kari que ahora los miraba con los ojos como platos.

Nadie dijo nada inmediatamente, Mimi de repente se acordó de que Kari aún no lo sabía porque con todo lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a casa no se había vuelto a acordar de ello.

- ¿No sabías que han vuelto?- le preguntó Tai a su hermana mientras comía tranquilamente.

- No sabía nada- contestó Kari confusa- ¿Tú lo sabías, Mimi?

- Sí bueno…- contestó Mimi incómoda- me enteré hoy, pero se me olvidó decírtelo.

Kari se quedó mirándola, pero al momento se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual no se lo había dicho y no dijo nada sobre ello, en cambio sí que preguntó:

- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

- No, tranquila- contestó Sora- pero como se le ocurra irse con otra, le cortaré algo que muy bien sabe él…

- ¡Oye!- contestó Matt que parecía alarmado- o lo tomas o lo dejas, no podrás cambiarme, muñeca…

- Eso ya lo veremos- respondió ella dándole con la mano en la pierna.

Se les veía tan felices juntos que Mimi deseó que fuera mentira y que en realidad sí que estuvieran llevando una relación en serio, luego miró a Tai, quería ver qué expresión tenía el chico cuando los veía juntos, pero parecía que estaba contento por ellos y que no le importaba que estuviesen juntos, aunque quiso negarlo sintió alivio por ello.

La velada prosiguió de forma amena sin ningún percance para alivio de todos, Kari y Takeru no se dirigían la palabra, pero en cambio intervenían en las conversaciones entre risas con los demás y parecía como si no estuviesen enfadados. El sake y el champagne del padre de Tai iban reduciéndose de forma considerable y cada vez salían más temas de conversación y anécdotas divertidas que iban contando influenciados por el alcohol:

- Recuerdo cuando íbamos al instituto- contaba Matt entre risas- que una chica se encaprichó de una forma horrorosa de Taichi… siempre iba a verle a los partidos del instituto y a verle entrenar, cada vez que él marcaba un gol o algo la chica se corría del gusto y soltó un bulo de que era su novia y todo.

- No me la recuerdes, por favor- contestó Tai muy molesto- sé que hacía fotomontajes con fotos mías y suyas y realmente parecía que éramos novios.

- La recuerdo- dijo Kari de repente- iba a mi curso y solo quería ser amiga mía para poder ir por casa y sorprenderte en la ducha.

- Era horrible- dijo Sora- tuvimos que fingir que estábamos juntos para que le dejase en paz y como a mí me tenía miedo, pues no se atrevió a hacer nada en contra.

- Como para hacer algo en tu contra Sora- dijo Kari- eras la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino, te hacía algo y le echabas al resto del equipo.

- Yo no sé de quién habláis- dijo Takeru que parecía intentar hacer memoria.

- Seguro que sí- le dijo Tai y le dio una breve explicación y el chico al fin cayó.

- Vale ya sé de quién habláis- contestó el chaval.

Y los cinco japoneses se echaron a reír a carcajadas por aquella extraña chica. Mimi, en cambio no se rió, se sintió inexplicablemente celosa por la idea de que otra persona pudiera mirar a aquel chico, sabía que era algo irracional porque él nunca la correspondió, pero no podía evitarlo.

Terminaron al fin aquel enorme pavo, pero aún quedaba algo más por traer. Kari fue corriendo hacia la cocina para buscarlo, Mimi pudo notar en su paso que quizá se había pasado un poco bebiendo pero no parecía nada demasiado grave así que no se preocupó. Al momento, la chica volvió a aparecer con una enorme tarta de Navidad de nata y con varias fresas coronando la copa, era lo más típico y tradicional que se hacía en Japón por esas fechas.

La que más emocionada se sentía con aquello era Mimi, era algo que sus abuelos solían regalarle por Navidades por ser muy típico y ningún año se quedaba sin esa tarta. La empezó a cortar con toda la ilusión del mundo y todos los demás la contemplaban como si fuese algo muy gracioso:

- La verdad es que me encantan los occidentales- dijo Matt mientras la miraba- todas estas tonterías les gustan tanto… solo te falta comprarte un kimono para ser feliz, ¿verdad Mimi?

- Tengo uno- contestó Mimi- recuerda que parte de mi familia es de ascendencia japonesa.

- Pues podrías ponértelo- respondió Matt pensativo- seguramente te quedaría muy bien, ¿no crees Tai?

- Sin duda…- contestó el aludido sin dejar de mirarla.

Mimi enrojeció ligeramente ante tal cumplido y apartó la vista del chico que al contrario que ella permanecía escudriñándola como si tratase de averiguar la razón por la cual la chica había estado evitándole desde que había llegado.

La tarta no tuvo tanto éxito, ya que solo la comió Mimi, los demás se dedicaron a beber lo que quedaba de las botellas, la que más perjudicada iba ya a esas horas era Kari, que apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la mesa, pero aún así seguía señalando a su hermano el vaso para que se lo llenase:

- Tú no bebes más- contestó él al verla en tal estado.

- ¿Por qué?- contestó ella irritada- ya soy mayorcita y puedo beber.

- Si apenas puedes levantar tu enorme cabeza de la mesa, estúpida- dijo él.

- ¡No me insultes!- contestó ella- y da igual porque no quiero tu alcohol… ¡quiero bailar!

Y ella sola, se levantó de su silla y elevó el volumen de la cadena que les habían traído los chicos unos días antes, acto seguido comenzó a bailar ella sola al ritmo de la música ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los demás.

Mimi se levantó y se dirigió a ella, la vio dar traspiés hacia delante y hacia atrás y temía que en cualquier momento pudiera tropezarse consigo misma y se abriera la cabeza. La tomó del brazo y le dijo:

- Mejor siéntate, no sea que te vayas a hacer daño.

- Es que quiero bailar y divertirme- contestó Kari- ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya de fiesta?

- Tú no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte- dijo Tai mirándola muy serio- no sé cómo has podido beber tanto.

- Bueno…- comenzó Sora- yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de fiesta, ¿no? Así Hikari se despejará con el aire de la calle y cuando lleguemos a algún lado seguro que ya se le ha bajado.

- ¡Gracias Sora!- gritó la muchacha repentinamente emocionada dispuesta a darle una brazo a su compañera, el cual ésta rehusó de forma drástica.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que Sora había dicho inclusive Tai, que también había llegado a la misma conclusión, por lo que se levantaron y empezaron a recoger las cosas para dejar el lugar más o menos decente antes de marcharse.

Una vez terminaron, se marcharon de la casa todos juntos sin poder evitar hacer más ruido que el que debían, pero no les importaba, en unos minutos estarían fuera y ya no molestarían a nadie más.

Ya en la calle, se dirigieron a la zona donde solía ir toda la gente de su distrito a divertirse. Sora y Mimi iban juntas encabezando al grupo, siendo seguidas por Matt y Takeru que iban discutiendo por lo bajo y cerrando la fila, Tai llevando a su hermana para evitar que se diera contra las cosas e iba quejándose por lo torpe y pesada que le estaba resultando la caminata cargando con ella.

Pero por suerte, el aire frío de la calle parecía haber despejado a la chica y cuando llegaron a los primeros clubs de la zona ya no estaba tan patosa aunque seguía estando cómicamente emocionada y feliz.

Por ser Navidad, había precios especiales para las entradas a los locales y resultaba mucho más agradable porque en los días laborales eran capaces de sacar los ojos. Así que no lo pensaron más y compraron las entradas más asequibles.

Los locales de Tokio eran muy exclusivos y muy ruidosos, allí nadie podía ir a charlar tranquilamente precisamente, si no a bailar y a dejarse llevar por los duros sonidos hasta caer muertos. Nada más entrar en aquel, buscaron un lugar donde pudieran estar todos juntos, pero casi nada más asentarse en un lugar, Matt y Sora comenzaron a coquetear como un par de enamorados y acabaron besándose con toda la pasión que sentían al momento, olvidándose de que estaban acompañados.

Tai dejó a su hermana sentada en unos sillones para que no empezara a hacer tonterías y se cayese o algo peor, pero la chica se le resistía y tuvo que quedarse con ella completamente enfadado.

Se quedaron Mimi y Takeru solos, éste buscaba algo con la mirada y al momento se inclinó hacia Mimi y le dijo:

- Te invito a una copa Mimi, ¡vamos!

Ella aceptó y le siguió entre toda la gente a duras penas, ya que había tantas personas que le costaba seguirle sin tropezarse. El chico pareció darse cuenta y le tendió la mano para ayudarle y evitar que se perdieran. Ésta la aceptó y lograron dejar a tras a la marea de personas y alcanzar la barra del bar.

Takeru le susurró al camarero lo que querían y éste al momento ya se lo había preparado. Esa zona estaba un poco más alejada del bullicio de las pistas de baile y allí se podía hablar más tranquilamente.

Mientras tomaban sus copas, Mimi notó que el chico trataba de decirle algo, pero que luego parecía pensárselo mejor y decidía volver a prestar atención a su copa:

- No es necesario que te disculpes por lo que ocurrió esta tarde Takeru- le dijo ella adivinando sus intenciones- ya con las disculpas que te hizo darnos Matt es suficiente.

- No, de verdad que lo siento- dijo él- reconozco que antes me sentí muy molesto por tener que disculparme, pero tras pasar la velada se me fue pasando el mosqueo y de verdad que estoy arrepentido…

- Bueno, tranquilo, yo creo que todos saben que estás arrepentido- contestó ella- incluso tu hermano ya ni estará molesto.

- Mi hermano da igual- dijo Takeru- él dura poco tiempo enfadado, pero me preocupaba la idea que pudieras tener de mí… te aseguro que no es propio de mí, es solo que…

- Es por Kari, ¿verdad?- indagó Mimi intentando hacerle hablar- solo ella saca lo peor de ti porque la quieres, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no es eso- contestó él repentinamente nervioso- sí, no niego que la quise muchísimo durante años, pero ya no. Solo que no quiero que juegue con Daisuke… es mi amigo y está muy enamorado de ella…

Ella no quiso seguir hablando, el chico había dicho demasiado, más de lo que habría podido decir con palabras… no podía evitar ver ciertas similitudes con la actitud de Kari y sentía mucha lástima por ellos, sus orgullos y rencores les impedía ver lo muchísimo que se querían el uno al otro…

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron junto a ellos Kari y Tai, ella parecía mucho más sobria que antes y Tai respiraba aliviado por ello y no permitió a su hermana seguir bebiendo a pesar de las quejas de ésta que le miraba fulminándolo con la mirada.

De repente, alguien llamó a Takeru por la espalda y éste, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con unos amigos suyos que le saludaron amistosamente, Kari los vio y ella entonces también fue a saludarlos con emoción:

- ¡Hombre si aquí también está Hikari!- dijo uno de los amigos de Takeru- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Fiesta de Nochebuena con mis amigos y mi hermano- contestó ella.

- ¿No convenciste a Daisuke para que saliera?- preguntó otro de ellos.

- ¡Qué va!- dijo ella- se va mañana de vacaciones.

Takeru entonces trató de recuperar la atención de sus amigos y les presentó a Mimi y Tai, aquellos chicos eran amigos de Takeru y Daisuke, por lo que pudieron entender por qué razón Kari los conocía. Pero automáticamente los dos jóvenes volvieron a ignorarlos para retomar las conversaciones con sus amigos y al rato se marcharon con ellos a la pista de baile dejando a Tai y a Mimi perplejos por la repentina desaparición.

Mimi entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo que había estado evitándole se había ido al traste al perder de vista a todos los demás. Él la miraba, pero ella lo evitaba a toda costa prestándole toda la atención posible a su copa, como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

Pero no tuvo éxito, notó que Tai se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo! ¿Vamos fuera?

Ella se puso nerviosa, todo lo que había estado tratando de atrasar no había servido para nada y no tenía escapatoria, así que asintió y le siguió hacia la puerta de salida.

Por el camino no vieron a ninguno de sus amigos, parecía como si se les hubiese tragado la tierra. Pero finalmente llegaron a la puerta de salida y se encontraron con el frío de la calle. Tai no decía nada, simplemente seguía caminando y aquel silencio alarmaba a la chica, por lo que trató de mantener un intento de conversación para suavizar aquella situación:

- ¿Ya se sentía mejor Kari?

- Sí, un poco- contestó él sin darle mucha importancia- pero bueno está Takeru con ella, si le pasase algo, supongo que me lo diría…

De pronto, no siguió hablando, reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban, era una gran plaza totalmente decorada al estilo navideño occidental como les gustaba a los japoneses, con un gran árbol de Navidad que destacaba en el centro de la plaza iluminado por un montón de lucecitas blancas junto con otros árboles de la calle también iluminados por las mismas pequeñas lucecitas dando un aspecto navideño bastante sobrecargado.

Pero eso no era por la razón por la que reconocía aquel lugar, si no por otra razón distinta. Días antes Tai y ella habían estado allí comprando, pocos días atrás habían empezado a decorar la ciudad con toda aquella parafernalia navideña y animaba a los japoneses a salir a pasear y a hacer compras navideñas.

Ese día, ambos habían decidido ir juntos a hacer compras aunque Mimi realmente lo que había querido era estar con él, aún no había decidido quedarse con su novio y recordó que incluso estaba planteándose dejarle para estar con Tai. Él había sido muy atento con ella durante todo ese día y la había llevado a conocer el distrito de Shibuya del que tanto ella había oído hablar y allí, se había vuelto loca comprando y sacándole fotos a todo lo que se moviese, haciendo que el chico se burlase de ella en más de una ocasión.

Luego habían vuelto hacia su distrito y habían encontrado aquella plaza, Mimi se quedó totalmente enamorada de toda aquella iluminación brutal que ocupaba la plaza entera y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol sin dejar de sonreír:

- ¡Pareces una niña pequeña!- le había dicho él yendo hacia ella.

- Siempre me ha gustado la Navidad- contestó ella- cuando era pequeña, mis padres siempre me llevaban por Central Park para ver la iluminación navideña y esas cosas… sé que es muy consumista, pero es tan bonita…

- Aquí sí que es consumista- dijo él mirando el árbol impresionado- vosotros al menos sois cristianos y lo celebráis por algo, pero aquí solo es comercial… pero bueno, al menos podemos ver a mis padres en estas fechas.

- ¿Nunca los ves?- contestó ella un poco compungida.

- No… siempre viajan y casi nunca están por aquí y si están pues casi ni nos vemos- contestó que parecía no querer darle importancia cuando en realidad sí que la tenía.

Ella notó la contradicción y le abrazó con fuerza como si así pudiera consolarlo, él no se sorprendió y le correspondió el abrazo mientras decía:

- No es necesario que me abraces así solo porque te dé lástima, mujer. En realidad me da igual que estén o no estén.

- ¿Y quién te dice que no te abrazo porque me gusta abrazarte?- contestó ella mirándole pícara.

- ¿Ah sí?- contestó él sonriendo también- ¿Te gusta abrazarme? ¿Y esto también te gusta?

Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, ella se retorcía sin dejar de reírse e intentaba escapar de él, pero él la perseguía para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos mientras le pedía que la soltase, pero él no lo hacía. De repente, la dejó y se inclinó para besarla con afecto y fue rápidamente correspondido por ella que se abrazaba más a él para no perder su contacto.

Tras ello, se separaron y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, entonces le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa de inmensa felicidad:

- Me siento tan bien a tu lado…

- Yo también- contestó él mientras acariciaba su cabeza…

Mimi salió de sus pensamientos para volver a encontrarse con la realidad del momento, volvían a encontrarse ellos dos solos en medio de aquella plaza tan iluminada, pero ya no era aquel ambiente tan romántico como había sido la última vez. Tai se encontraba frente a ella, como buscando las palabras para adecuadas para empezar a hablar.

- No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, Mimi- empezó él mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos- ya noté que por alguna razón que desconozco me has estado evitando durante todo el día y ya apenas nos vemos… pero aún así quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son los mismos que cuando te lo dije la última vez y me gustaría que aceptaras esto.

Le tendió una pequeña caja que ella tomó entre sus manos, rápidamente lo abrió y se encontró con un hermoso anillo con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en la parte superior, ella lo miró emocionada y luego lo miró a él que empezó a hablar otra vez:

- Espero que te guste… en Japón es tradición que se regalen por Navidad cosas a las personas que más te importan…

Pero de repente, Mimi se echó a llorar para sorpresa de él que no se lo esperaba, se sentía tan sumamente mal que no podía esperar más, así que en lugar de tomarlo y ponérselo, cerró la caja y se la tendió de vuelta, él no lo tomó porque no entendía que ocurría y ella dijo:

- ¡Lo siento Tai! No puedo aceptarlo…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él confuso.

- Porque no quiero hacerte más daño- contestó ella sin intentar impedir que más lágrimas se apoderasen de su rostro.

Él entonces comprendió lo que ocurría y tomó el anillo entre sus manos y preguntó temeroso de la respuesta:

- ¿Entonces eso significa que…?

- Sí- contestó ella- voy a seguir con Michael… pero te juro que de verdad no he intentado jugar contigo, de verdad que te quiero y que estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida…

- No intentes darme ninguna explicación- contestó él tan fríamente que no parecía él- y esperabas que hiciera algo así para decírmelo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que te lo iba a decir- intentó explicarse ella- pero no quería arruinarte más de lo que iba a arruinarte…

- Te he dicho que no quiero ninguna explicación- contestó él terriblemente enfadado- es más ya no quiero volver a saber más de ti… es lo que te dije la última vez, ¿no? Ahora tú tranquila porque te dejaré en paz y te dejaré vivir tu cuento de hadas y tu fantástica relación…

Ella no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo totalmente abatida, no iba replicarle ni intentaría defenderse, se lo merecía y soportaría todo lo que él tuviera que decirle y también soportaría todo ese tiempo que le quedaba en Japón la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre.

Pero él no dijo nada más, se marchó de allí sin darse la vuelta para volverla a ver y ella se quedó allí sola soportando las ganas de echarse a llorar amargamente…

**¡FIN! ¡Qué odiosa me siento la verdad! Pero era lo que iba a ocurrir y no tenía previsto cambiarlo de ningún modo, ¡lo siento! Pero tranquilo que aún queda mucho fic para que ocurran miles de cosas…**

**¿Qué pasará con Tai y Mimi? ¿Ella recapacitará y correrá detrás de él para decirle que lo ama? ¿Le contará a Michael lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado?**

**No sé si os ha pasado alguna vez que salís con un grupo de personas y luego al final de la noche pierdes a la mitad xD. A mí me ha pasado alguna que otra vez y es un rollo… ¿Cómo terminarán la fiesta todos en general?**

**A costa de este fic estoy aprendiendo un montón sobre la cultura japonesa y así cuando vaya alguna vez en mi vida allí no meteré la pata y no me pondré como una loca persiguiendo sexys japoneses…**

**Bueno, finalmente quiero añadir aquí una sorpresa. Le dedico este capítulo a la única persona de mi entorno cercano que ha tenido la decencia de leerme… ¡mi hermana pequeña! La cual supo antes que nadie que iba a hacer con Mimi y quiso matarme por ser tan capulla jejeje y lo colocó aquí para que no te lo esperes xD.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, sé que me esperabais a primeros de agosto, pero por suerte mi querido vecino de Madrid tiene su conexión a Internet libre y sin que él lo sepa mi ordenador se aprovecha de ella porque es muy majo xD.**

**Bueno tras unas fantásticas y agotadoras vacaciones en Roma ya he vuelto, aunque por desgracia será por poco tiempo porque en mi pueblo no hay internet ni posibilidad de robo y no sé cuando volveré… pero prometo que una vez que vuelva seguiré en mi línea de actualizar todas las semanas xD.**

**Solo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo y me emociono sola con las cosas que se ocurren y también muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews que siempre serán bienvenidos en esta humilde historia.**

**Sin nada más que añadir… ¡A leer!**

CAPITULO 19: WELCOME TO THE USA

Eran las 8 de la tarde en el aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la luna ya lo coronaba rodeada de estrellas.

Un gran avión acababa de aterrizar en el concurrido aeropuerto y una marea de personas salían de él dirigiéndose en busca de sus correspondientes maletas. Mimi se unió al resto de pasajeros mientras arrastraba los pies y bostezaba completamente adormecida.

El viaje había resultado agotador y el jet lag era insoportable, moría por llegar a su casa a dormir de una buena vez.

Mientras esperaba a que la cinta pasase, recordó con pesar que cuando había llegado al aeropuerto de Tokio para tomar aquel avión de vuelta a casa era por la mañana.

Se había levantado muy temprano, con un dolor de cabeza considerable y con una sensación horrible en el cuerpo, después de haberle dicho la verdad a Tai y que él se hubiese marchado dejándola atrás, ella se había marchado a casa y se había ido a la cama, pero no había podido dormir porque se había pasado todo el tiempo llorando sin ninguna compasión. Lloró hasta que al final se quedó totalmente dormida.

Ya tenía todo preparado de días antes y solo le quedaba prepararse ella y pedir un taxi para irse al aeropuerto, no esperaba que sus compañeras estuvieran levantadas ya que antes de quedarse dormida por fin, las oyó entrar por la puerta entre risas.

Desayunó todo el tiempo pendiente del reloj y miraba a la vez cómo había quedado la casa de la noche anterior. Sonrió ligeramente, la casa estaba bastante ordenada dentro de lo que podía estar tras una noche de fiesta por lo que aquello se lo tomó como un pequeño triunfo personal.

Cuando ya había terminado y recogido todo lo que había utilizado para desayunar, oyó de repente ruido en el pasillo. Se asomó y descubrió que de la habitación de Sora salían ella y Matt medio dormidos.

Mimi había oído la noche anterior la voz de Matt cuando las chicas llegaron, así que no le resultó nada extraño que estuviese allí y que hubiese pasado la noche con Sora.

El chico se sobaba las sienes con fuerza intentando menguar un dolor punzante que parecía no querer dejarle tranquilo, pero Sora en cambio parecía completamente despejada y caminaba con energía hasta donde se encontraba Mimi, a la cual dijo cuando se encontró a su altura:

- ¡Oye Mimi! Anoche Taichi y tú desaparecisteis y ya no os volvimos a ver… ¿Acaso os vinisteis antes de tiempo a casa?

- ¡No que va!- contestó Mimi intentando ignorar el tono pícaro que Sora había utilizado- yo quería irme a dormir y me vine con él hasta aquí, nada más.

Sora parecía no creérselo pero como no dio ningún indicio de ello, pasó a mirar al adolorido rubio:

- ¿Bebiste mucho Matt?

- Un poco sí…- contestó él mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Y por qué no te has quedado más tiempo durmiendo?- preguntó Mimi- total, no tienes nada que hacer hoy.

- Pero es que tú te vas en media hora- contestó Matt- y tenemos que estar listos para que no pierdas el vuelo…

- ¿Vais a venir conmigo?- preguntó ella impresionada.

- Te llevamos hasta allí con el coche y ya nos despedimos de ti- le dijo Sora y añadió enseguida- ¿Creías que seríamos tan cabrones como para dejar que te fueses tú sola y encima ni nos despidiéramos de ti?

Mimi no la contestó, en lugar de ello abrazó con todo el cariño posible a su querida compañera llena de agradecimiento. Creía que la chica la apartaría, pero no lo hizo, le correspondió torpemente dando las dos una imagen enternecedora:

- ¿Y a mí nadie me abraza?- preguntó Matt de repente desde el sillón.

- A ti no- contestó Sora riéndose.

Mimi, en cambio, se acercó a él y también le abrazó con afecto. No había tenido el valor de decírselo a ellos y menos en ese momento, no sabía muy bien como se lo tomarían, pero seguramente muy bien no se lo tomarían…

En ese momento, apareció Kari por la puerta sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de ella, ya estaba vestida y arreglada y no parecía muy destrozada. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y apareció al momento con un trozo del pastel de Navidad de la noche anterior en la mano, mientras se lo comía lentamente preguntó:

- ¿Ya os vais a marchar?

- En media hora- contestó Sora consultando el reloj de la pared.

- Mimi, siento no poder ir contigo hasta el aeropuerto, pero mis padres han llamado a Tai y le han dicho que ya han llegado y que vamos a ir a comer a algún restaurante caro de esos a los que solemos ir cuando vienen.

- No te preocupes- dijo Mimi sonriendo- en menos de lo que esperas estaré de vuelta, así que ni te dará tiempo a echarme de menos.

Se abrazaron con el cariño que solían profesarse la una a la otra desde que se conocían. Mimi sintió otra vez ganas de llorar, no podría soportar que aquella encantadora persona la odiase, había llegado a quererla como a una hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Pero de repente, oyó que Kari le susurraba discretamente:

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Tras decirle aquello, se separaron y fue a despedirse de los demás de la casa. Pero Mimi se quedó parada donde estaba sin saber muy bien qué había querido decir Kari con aquellas palabras.

En cuanto Kari salió por la puerta, Sora preguntó:

- ¿Ya estas lista?

Mimi asintió y se fue en busca de su maleta. Cuando apareció en el salón ya arrastrándola junto con lo que llevaba de equipaje de mano, vio que Matt estaba tomando una pastilla que intuía que le había dado Sora para que se le pasase el dolor de cabeza fruto de la resaca. Al momento, el chico se levantó a duras penas del sofá dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero Sora le paró diciéndole:

- No deberías ir así, con el dolor de cabeza solo vas a ir molesto y conducirás peor.

- Sora tiene razón- contestó Mimi corroborando a su compañera- podemos esperar a que se te pase, aún tenemos tiempo.

Él parecía encantado de quedarse más tiempo tirado en el sofá y volvió a sentarse con pesadez en él cerrando los ojos y sin hablar, algo muy extraño en él, mientras que Sora y Mimi daban vueltas por la casa en busca de cosas que podría haber olvidado la norteamericana.

Una vez que vieron que no quedaba nada más por recoger y el rubio ya empezaba a levantarse para irse, cogieron las llaves junto con el equipaje de Mimi y se marcharon de la casa asegurándose de haber cerrado bien la puerta antes de tomar el ascensor.

Matt había dejado su coche aparcado desde que había salido con Sora el día anterior bastante cerca de la casa de ellas y no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo. Matt se quejaba preocupado por si la fiesta de la noche anterior podría haber hecho estragos en su querido coche por la cantidad de gente que se volvía loca en esas fechas. Pero su alivio, su coche estaba en el mismo estado en el cual lo dejó y corrió hacia él para abrir el maletero.

Mimi le pasó su maleta y él la colocó de la manera que le pareció más correcta, después lo cerró y abrió el coche para que pudiesen entrar. Sora tomó asiento en el asiento de copiloto junto a él y Mimi detrás con su bolsa de viaje, al momento, el rubio se sentó en el lado del conductor y arrancó el coche para empezar a moverse hacia la carretera principal.

Por el camino, ellos le iban contando lo que habían hecho cuando se perdieron de vista:

- Nosotros nos quedamos en la discoteca y de repente ya no estabais ninguno, fuimos a la barra del bar a ver si os veíamos, pero allí tampoco estabais ninguno así que nos quedamos bebiendo hasta que apareció Kari diciendo que Takeru se había quedado con sus amigos y ella nos estaba buscando- le contaba Sora rememorando- os buscamos a Taichi y a ti y al ver que no aparecíais, nos fuimos a casa.

- Intuimos que os habríais ido a casa por más intimidad- añadió Matt riéndose.

- En realidad no…- dijo ella entristecida ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sora de repente volteando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su compañera- ¿Discutisteis?

Entonces, ante aquel atisbo de preocupación por parte de Sora, Mimi no pudo más y le contó todo lo que ocurrió desde que él le declaró sus sentimientos hasta la elección por su novio de toda la vida.

- Vaya…- oyó que Matt decía sin poder despegar la vista de la carretera- ahora entiendo porque no estaba contigo en vuestra casa…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sora.

- No…- contestó ella sintiéndose aún más miserable- me siento de lo peor.

Sora la miraba, pero no parecía dura ni molesta, pudo ver en sus ojos que la comprendía perfectamente. Entonces recordó que ella también había tenido que pasar por aquello de tener que rechazar a un chico por otro y se sintió aliviada de que ella al menos no se mostrase tan dura con ella.

- Bueno- dijo Matt- se le pasará, ya le llamaré esta noche y ya verás como cuando vuelvas será el de siempre.

- No lo creo- dijo ella no muy segura.

Nadie dijo nada, Matt tampoco parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero al menos trataba de animarla. Él también había tenido que pasar por algo parecido cuando Sora tuvo que elegir entre él y Tai y no se consideraba alguien para recriminárselo a ella.

Por fin llegaron a las dependencias del aeropuerto para su alivio, porque tras aquella conversación el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo y ninguno era capaz de decir nada para cambiar de tema.

Matt buscó el aparcamiento y una vez encontró para aparcar, salieron los tres del coche y tomaron las maletas dirigiéndose al área de salidas de la terminal de la que el avión a Nueva York despegaría. Mimi consultó su reloj y vio que podía empezar a facturar su equipaje y eso fue lo que hizo.

Matt y Sora la esperaron sentados mientras ella realizaba todas las operaciones para que le dieran los billetes, no tardó nada en poner en orden todo y agradeció en su fuero interno a Izzy por habérselos comprado él, si lo hubiera hecho ella seguro que todo estaría mal.

Una vez se cercioró de que todo estaba correcto y las maletas se perdieron a través de la cinta transportadora, se reunió con sus amigos:

- ¿Ya vas a entrar?- preguntó Sora mirando el enorme reloj de la terminal.

- Sí, creo que ya es hora porque no sé adónde tengo que dirigirme- contestó ella.

- Bueno, pues en unos pocos días nos volveremos a ver- dijo Matt dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

- Sí, es cierto- respondió ella correspondiéndolo- muchas gracias por traerme, de verdad.

- No hay de qué, mujer- dijo Matt sonriente- ¡Ten buen viaje y ya hablaremos!

Sora no dijo nada inmediatamente, Mimi la abrazó una vez más en el día y ésta le correspondió como siempre, de forma torpe y bastante tierna para lo que suele ser ella normalmente:

- ¡Cuéntame todo lo que hagas allí y no tardes mucho en volver!

- ¡Descuida!- contestó ella súbitamente enternecida con Sora- Antes de que te lo esperes ya estaré aquí contigo.

Entonces ya se separó de ellos y se unió a la gente que se dirigía al control de pasaportes mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, Mimi se sintió contenta con este último recuerdo, se alegraba que al menos a pesar de haber perdido cualquier tipo de relación con Taichi, aún el resto estaba bien con ella y no le recriminaban nada lo que había pasado.

De pronto vio su maleta aparecer en la cinta y se alegró de poder irse, aquel viaje había sido agotador y a pesar de haber dormido durante un rato del viaje y haber tomado una cena más o menos decente, estaba deseando irse a casa descansar de una vez.

Tomó su maleta en cuanto pasó por el lado donde ella se encontraba y se marchó en dirección a la salida donde se encontró de sopetón con un montón de personas agolpadas en la salida esperando a sus seres queridos u otras personas que llegaban con ella en ese momento.

No tardó en divisar a sus padres, su madre en cuanto la vio se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza maternal estrujándola contra ella, mientras la joven trataba sin éxito de zafarse de su agarre. Su padre trataba también de poder saludarla en vano y le decía de vez en cuando a su mujer:

- ¡Satoe, cariño! Déjame poder saludar a mi hijita a mí también.

- Es que te he echado tanto de menos, Mimi cariño- decía la mujer sin escuchar a su marido.

- Yo también mamá- dijo Mimi entre agobiada y enternecida por el cariño de su madre.

Al fin, su madre se separó de ella y pudo saludar a su padre también, pero él con menos efusividad, le acarició la cabeza y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada- contestó ella medio bostezando.

- Bueno, pues ahora nos vamos a casa a descansar- dijo su padre- debes de estar hecha polvo con todo lo del cambio de hora y demás.

Y salieron de la terminal en dirección al aparcamiento donde su padre había estacionado su vehículo, Mimi caminaba aún asombrada de que hacía unas horas había estado en medio de Japón con sus amigos festejando la Navidad y ahora se encontrarse al otro lado del mundo con sus padres, era algo que aún la sorprendía bastante.

Su padre metió su maleta en el coche y ella y su madre se subieron al coche. Al rato, su padre las siguió y salieron del aparcamiento en dirección a su hogar. Por el camino, sus padres le preguntaban cosas sobre aquellos cuatro primeros meses en Japón, pero ella respondía con monosílabos porque empezaba a adormecerse lentamente:

- ¿Llamaste a Michael al final?- preguntó su madre de repente, sacándola de su ensueño- le dijimos que viniese con nosotros a buscarte, pero dijo que tenía que quedarse con su familia.

- No, al final no pude llamarlo- dijo Mimi aunque en realidad ni siquiera lo había intentado- le llamo ahora para hablar con él.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó su número en el listín de llamadas, cuando lo encontró pulsó el botón de llamada en espera de respuesta, pero el teléfono estaba ocupado y no había forma de hablar con él.

Extrañada, probó varias veces mientras duró el viaje hacia su casa, pero seguía comunicando y ocupado, así que se dio por vencida y volvió a meter el móvil en su bolso, dispuesta a intentarlo más adelante una vez más.

Por fin divisó a lo lejos su casita en las afueras de Nueva York, en aquella zona residencial donde había vivido tantas cosas y donde había estado desde que tenía memoria, sintiendo que todos los recuerdos de su vida se agolpaban en su mente a la vez y no era capaz de distinguir unos de otros, pero todos tenían algo en común y era que siempre había sido feliz en aquel lugar.

Su padre aparcó en el pequeño garaje que tenía la casa y salieron de allí para internarse en la residencia. En cuanto su madre abrió la puerta y estuvo frente al recibidor de su casa sonrió de forma inconsciente, acaba de darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado aquel lugar.

- Mimi- la llamó su madre de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Quieres cenar algo o ya comiste en el avión?

- Sí, ya comí- contestó ella- ahora lo único que quiero es irme a dormir.

- Sí, es lo mejor que deberías hacer- dijo su madre- deja las cosas y ve a dormir, ya preparamos todo tu dormitorio y mañana ya nos dedicaremos a ordenar la habitación.

Mimi asintió y subió a su habitación. En cuanto la vio, a pesar de que su cama estaba preparada para irse a dormir, la encontró vacía y los muebles que allí tenía sin ninguna vida, se notaba que en esos cuatro meses nadie había vivido en aquella habitación…

Bostezó ligeramente, volvía a sentir aquel molesto sopor que hacía que sintiese que se podía dormir en cualquier momento, incluso de pie. Así que decidió ser rápida y se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir dejando sobre su tocador la ropa que había llevado puesta durante el día.

Así al poco rato, ya estaba echada sobre la cama y antes de echarse las mantas para alejar el frío del lugar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin utilizar, apagó la luz y quedó a oscuras para por fin dormir cómodamente en su cama.

Durmió durante casi doce horas sin despertarse ni una sola vez, pero tan profundamente que cuando al fin despertó no se acordaba que estaba en Nueva York. Cuando abrió un ojo al principio creyó que aún estaba en Tokio y que en cualquier momento oiría a Sora y a Kari gritando o corriendo por el pasillo.

Pero en lugar de sus voces oyó la inconfundible voz de su madre llamándola que la hizo al fin ubicarse en donde se encontraba realmente. Se incorporó ligeramente sobre el colchón frotándose los ojos para intentar despejarse, se sentía completamente espabilada y reconfortada de aquel viaje mezclado con aquella cena de Nochebuena tan agitada.

Bajó a desayunar junto con sus padres que ya se encontraban allí y cuando la vieron aparecer por la puerta ambos sonrieron contentos y le ofrecieron muchas cosas para desayunar. Ella complacida se sentó con ellos y mientras desayunaban, les contó cómo le había ido en Japón, les habló de las clases, de sus compañeras, de sus amigos allí, de lo bien que se lo había pasado… tan emocionada se expresaba que su padre sonrió muy contento:

- Sí que lo pasaste bien, Mimi. La verdad es que nos alegramos muchísimo porque estábamos preocupados porque casi no teníamos noticias de ti…

Mimi se sintió culpable, al principio siempre solía hablar con ellos y contarles cómo le iba cada día que hablaban, pero después dejó de hablar con ellos y apenas estaba disponible para ellos… y no tenía ninguna excusa que poderles contar, sus movidas con Tai la habían absorbido de tal manera que había sido casi incapaz de mantenerse en el mundo real.

- Si bueno… es que luego ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer y costaba muy caro y…- trató de explicarse la chica sin encontrar una mejor excusa.

- No pasa nada- dijo su padre sonriente- con que a partir de ahora nos llames una vez al mes nos bastará.

Se alegró de que su padre cortase sus estúpidas excusas y no siguieran hablando sobre el tema. Ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa y decidió ir hacia su jardín a dar una vuelta ella sola.

Hacía mucho frío por la calle, por lo que se abrigó más y caminó lentamente por el césped cubierto por algo de nieve, no se había dado cuenta el día anterior pero las calles estaban ligeramente cubiertas por un fino manto de nieve. Recordó entonces unos días antes cuando aún estaba en Tokio que había oído que también en la costa este de Estados Unidos había nevado varios días y le preocupaba que no pudiera volar el día que ella deseaba.

De pronto, se encontró en el patio trasero de su casa, sonrió al descubrir un par de columpios que su padre había hecho instalar cuando ella era pequeña, corrió hacia ellos para sentarse sin dejar de reírse.

Se sentó en uno de ellos sin mirar antes si estuviera seco o no y comenzó a columpiarse como una niña pequeña, aquel columpio le traía muy buenos recuerdos que cada vez que los devolvía a su mente la hacían sonreír como una niña. En aquel lugar hacía dos años, Michael le había dicho que la quería.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hacía un par de horas. Era el verano del 2007 y recientemente se habían graduado en el instituto para empezar su nueva vida universitaria. Michael por aquel entonces era su mejor amigo desde que habían empezado el bachillerato y siempre solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa de ella. Mimi sentía mucho que después de tantos años en el instituto fueran a tomar rumbos distintos y ya no pudieran estar juntos todo el grupo como antes y estaba bastante entristecida.

Michael notó el estado de ánimo de su amiga y le dijo:

- Mimi, el hecho de que vayamos a estudiar distintas carreras no quiere decir que no nos veamos más.

- Siempre sabes que me ocurre en cualquier momento, Mike- contestó ella sonriente- no sé cómo lo haces.

- Llevo mucho tiempo contigo- dijo él- además eres como un libro abierto, eres incapaz de ocultar tus sentimientos por mucho que lo intentes.

- Lo sé…- dijo ella- pero sí que me preocupa el hecho de que ahora todos nos separemos, al final solo nos quedaremos en Nueva York muy pocos y casi nunca nos veremos y no solo eso, sino que también me preocupa empezar y no conocer a nadie, que no me vaya bien en los estudios, no verte casi nunca…

No pudo terminar de hablar, de repente sus labios fueron invadidos por la boca de su amigo rubio que la estaba besando de la forma más dulce que pudiera haber imaginado jamás, ella al principio puso los ojos como platos ante lo repentino que fue aquel beso, pero empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago ante ello y decidió dejarse llevar cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a aquel beso tan maravilloso. Cuando se separaron, Michael alcanzó a decir:

- ¡Te quiero Mimi! No puedo seguir actuando como un simple amigo porque te estaría mintiendo, lo que siento por ti es mucho más que una amistad y aunque tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, yo siempre estaré junto a ti…

Mimi se quedó totalmente paralizada por aquella declaración, le miró a sus preciosos ojos azules en busca de aquellos sentimientos que decía tener hacia ella, entonces supo la verdad. Aquellos escalofríos que sentía cuando él estaba cerca, aquellos celos estúpidos que sentía cuando él hablaba con otras amigas y aquellas inmensas ganas de besarle y sentirse arropada por sus brazos solo significaban una cosa, ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para no poder apartar sus ojos de los él, que ahora la miraban con curiosidad, y dijo:

- Mike, yo también te quiero, no podría vivir sin estar contigo.

Y después de decírselo, volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos transformándose lentamente en un beso cada vez más apasionado.

Mimi sonrió ante aquellos primeros besos con Michael, después de ello empezaron a salir como novios y sentía que no podría mirar a otro chico como miraba a su querido y maravilloso novio, él siempre había sido tan atento y tan comprensivo con ella, siempre le había permitido su espacio y podía salir con sus amigas sin miedo a que él se molestase. Sabía que aunque sus sentimientos hacia Tai no podían desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, podría finalmente ser feliz con la elección que había tomado, porque aquella decisión había sido la correcta.

Ella sabía que tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había ocurrido aquellos últimos meses y también era consciente de que había una posibilidad de que él también se enfadara y tampoco quisiera volver a saber nada de ella, pero ya había mentido demasiado y quería por fin sentirse en paz consigo misma…

- ¡Mimi!- oyó la voz de su padre que la llamaba desde el interior de su casa- acaban de venir Michael y Stacey para verte.

Corrió hacia el interior de la casa para encontrarse con ellos, pero antes de pasar al salón, sus padres le dijeron que se iban con el coche a hacer compra y que podían quedarse allí toda la mañana si querían. Mimi se despidió de sus padres y siguió hacia el salón ahora sola.

Iba a entrar por la puerta y dar un grito de emoción en cuanto los viera, si no fuera porque empezó a oírles murmurar entre ellos:

- ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo?- era la voz de su amiga Stacey que sonaba bastante impaciente.

- No lo sé, Stacey- oyó ahora la voz de Michael- acaba de llegar, no creo que sea bueno para ella que se lo digamos ahora…

- ¡Estoy harta de mentir, Mike!- Stacey había alzado más la voz, pero de repente volvió a rebajar el nivel de la misma- parece como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo…

Mimi empezó a temerse lo peor, pero decidió quedarse escuchando deseando en su fuero interno que lo que estaba escuchando no fuera más que un malentendido, pero la cosa siguió su curso normal:

- Lo sé…- Michael era ahora el que hablaba- pero no quiero hacerla daño, aunque sospechemos que ella haya conocido a otra persona allí en Tokio, no estamos del todo seguros y no quiero que ella piense que no nos importa…

- No, Michael ¡ya!- Stacey estaba bastante enfadada- ¡Yo te quiero! Y tú a mí, no tiene nada de malo y si no se lo decimos aún, la haremos mucho más daño…

No pudo escuchar nada más, así que abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con la peor sorpresa que podría haber visto en su vida. Allí en frente de ella, se encontraban su novio y su mejor amiga besándose con todo el cariño que en su vida podría haberse imaginado. Se sintió profundamente herida e histérica, sintió unas ganas tremendas de romper cosas y ponerse a gritar como una loca, pero simplemente dijo de forma muy fría:

- ¿Qué se supone qué está pasando aquí?

Los aludidos rompieron el beso de sopetón y se dieron la vuelta con terror al encontrarse con ella parada en medio de la puerta. Michael estaba nervioso y trató en vano de explicarse:

- Mimi… ¡Lo siento! No…

- ¿Qué excusa barata me vas a dar ahora?- dijo Mimi elevando el tono de voz intentando que sus lágrimas no empezasen a brotar de sus ojos- ¿Qué es lo que me tenéis que explicar que no haya visto ahora mismo?

- ¡Lo siento, Mimi!- ahora era Stacey la que había dado un paso al frente para encarar a su amiga- Mike y yo nos queremos, no lo podemos evitar y buscábamos la mejor manera de decírtelo.

- ¡No te quiero oír!- gritó entonces Mimi ya sin importarle llorar- ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ninguno de vosotros! Por mí que os vaya genial y que seáis muy felices juntos, pero para mí no sois nadie.

- Mimi, por favor…- trató de decir el chico que no quería que ella se pusiese así.

- ¡No trates de arreglar nada!- le gritó ella- ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No quiero que volváis a venir por aquí nunca más!

Después de eso, Michael y Stacey no tuvieron más remedio que marcharse y la dejaron sola en el salón. Mimi ahora no lloraba, se había quedado en un estado de shock del que no era capaz de salir. Acababa de perder a los dos hombres que más había querido en su vida y todo había sido culpa suya.

En ese momento, deseó encontrarse en Tokio junto con Sora y Kari, necesitaba el apoyo de esas dos chicas a las que extrañaba más de lo que hubiese creído que pudiera necesitarlas y por supuesto, supo en ese momento que necesitaba a Tai por encima de todas las personas.

**FIN ¡Qué cruel soy con la pobre Mimi! Pero ella se lo merece por no saber qué hacer y tener que pensar tanto, ¡qué conste!**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué explicaciones le darán Michael y Stacey sobre su relación? ¿Les contará la verdad sobre Tai y ella? ¿Cómo se tomará Kari el hecho de que Mimi le rompiera el corazón a su hermano?**

**Bueno, en principio me parecía injusto que Sora y Matt se enfadasen con ella después de haberle hecho más o menos lo mismo a su amigo, así que considero de que ellos serían unos hipócritas si la juzgasen… ¿Pero Kari?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Creo que no he tardado esta vez demasiado xD. Aún sigo en Madrid pero pronto me marcharé a mi pueblo y allí no podré actualizar hasta incluso dos semanas, así que no os asustéis porque seguiré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo xD. De todos modos, intentaré volver a actualizar antes de marcharme…**

**Bueno… no sé vosotros pero yo me estoy empezando a hartar de tanto calor… entre que me hace dormir mal o me cansa el doble ya no sé qué hacer…**

**En fin… muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me alegran la vida no sabéis cuánto xD Intentaré publicar antes de marcharme a las fiestas de mi pueblo y ya después estaré a vuestra entera disposición!**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 20: ¿BATALLA PERDIDA?

Los días se sucedieron de forma lenta e insoportable. Desde que había descubierto aquella terrible verdad, Mimi se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería saber nada del mundo.

Aquel día, sus padres llegaron al poco rato y al no encontrar a nadie en el salón ni ningún ruido en ninguna parte, creyeron que no había nadie. Pero al rato, Satoe entró en la habitación de su hija y se encontró con ella acostada boca abajo en su cama llorando contra su almohada de una forma histérica que la preocupó. Corrió hacia ella y preguntó angustiada:

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Por qué estás así?

- ¡Mamá!- gritó la chica levantándose y ahora abrazando con fuerza a su madre buscando consuelo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntaba la mujer preocupada pasando su mano por los cabellos de su única hija- ¿Has discutido con Michael?

- Michael…- trataba Mimi de explicar hipando debido al llanto- Michael y Stacey… ¡están juntos!

Tras decir aquello, hundió su cara contra el pecho de su madre llorando con mucha más fuerza que antes. Satoe se quedó de piedra, no sabía qué decir ahora, no se esperaba algo así y mucho menos de Michael y Stacey.

De repente, apareció por la puerta, su marido que parecía haber oído el llanto de la chica y se había acercado a ver qué ocurría. En cuanto lo vio, le indicó con el dedo que se acercase y éste obedeció sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Ambos se quedaron sentados junto a ella sin decirle nada, solo consolándola estando junto a ella mientras se desahogaba y se sentía arropada por ellos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero durante aquellos cuatro meses lejos de ellos les había echado mucho de menos y se reprochaba a sí misma haberse sentido molesta cada vez que sus padres le mostraban aquel cariño que ahora tanto necesitaba.

Pero aún así, no fue capaz de contarles nada más, no se sentía con ganas y mucho menos tenía fuerzas para contarles la causa principal que había desencadenado toda aquella situación.

Durante varios días, se negó en rotundo a salir de su casa. Por mucho que vinieran otras amigas suyas a verla siempre hacía que sus padres se inventasen excusas absurdas con tal de alejarlas de ella y aunque sus propios padres le sugiriesen que saliese o los acompañase a algún lugar, ella rehusaba constantemente. Solo quería estar sola…

- No puedes seguir así, hija- le dijo su madre una vez que ella se había vuelto a negar a salir de casa- tienes que salir y enfrentarte con la realidad.

- ¡No puedo, mamá!- contestó ella molesta- no quiero ni verles y si salgo con las chicas o con vosotros seguro que los veo juntos…

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo- repuso Satoe cada vez más irritada por el comportamiento de Mimi- no puedes quedarte aquí desperdiciando las vacaciones lamentándote de tu desgracia. Tienes que plantarles cara, pedirles explicaciones y dejar esa actitud de víctima.

- Es que…- trató de explicarse ella.

Pero no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse. Se sentía dolida por la manera en que había descubierto a su novio y a su mejor amiga, pero aquel dolor venía, sin embargo, de su orgullo y no de su corazón.

No entendía muy bien lo que le ocurría, sí que sentía que se ahogaba de pena en aquella habitación como si ésta no tuviera ventanas o forma alguna de escapar y se sentía muy furiosa con Michael pero allí estaba lo que no comprendía, solo sentía que había sido humillada y que su orgullo había sido herido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos lo encontró absurdo y trató de reflexionar y buscar en sí misma los lógicos sentimientos de celos o corazón roto, pero no los encontró, no sentía celos ni mal de amores. Lo único que sentía era dolor por aquel engaño y vergüenza por haber sido reemplazada por otra.

Por otro lado, sabía que no pensaba hacer caso a su madre sobre el hecho de enfrentarse a ellos, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía. En el fondo de sí misma sabía que todo aquello había sido provocado por ella y se sentía muy hipócrita por recriminar a Michael lo que ella había hecho anteriormente…

- ¿Hay algo que no me has contado, Mimi?- preguntó Satoe sacándola de sus reflexiones.

- ¡No puedo enfrentarme a Mike, mamá!- dijo ella finalmente sintiendo que si no compartía aquel peso con su madre explotaría- porque todo es culpa mía y no soportaría que él me reprochase lo que ya sé que debería reprocharme.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?- preguntó Satoe comprensiva.

- Es muy vergonzoso para mí- contestó Mimi no muy segura de querer dar ese paso- pero necesito hacerlo…

Satoe asintió y se sentó junto con Mimi que parecía reflexionar sobre que debía o no contarle para que su madre no pensase mal de ella, finalmente respiró profundamente y dijo:

- Conocí a otro chico en Tokio y… me enamoré de él.

Acto seguido, empezó a contarle todo, cómo se conocieron, aquel primer beso con él en la fiesta de Ken, los altibajos en su relación… cómo él se declaró y ella tuvo que decidir entre Michael o él y finalmente aquella última noche en la que él salió de su vida.

Empezó a contárselo al principio sin mirarla a la cara, pero al ver que ella cada vez le prestaba más atención y su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de indignación o escándalo, la animó a hablar sobre ello de forma más profunda y terminó hablando de lo que realmente sentía:

- Él es increíble, mamá- le explicaba ella con un brillo especial en los ojos- no sabes por dónde te va a venir, es totalmente imprevisible y hace que tu vida se desordene y cambie como si se tratase de un huracán…

- ¡Vaya!- dijo su madre- ahora comprendo por qué no dabas señales de vida.

- Bueno…- contestó Mimi avergonzada- eso es todo lo que tenía que contarte, por eso no me atrevo a hablar con Michael, no sabría qué decirle…

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que estaban juntos?- preguntó su madre.

- No sé, me enfadé mucho. Me sentí bastante herida y engañada…- decía Mimi poniendo al fin voz a sus pensamientos- pero no sentía como si me hubiese roto el corazón… no sé, me pareció que más sentía el orgullo herido… pero no estoy segura…

- Solo lo sabrás si hablas con Michael- dijo Satoe finalmente- pero solo hazlo cuando te sientas totalmente preparada para ello, si fuerzas la situación solo conseguirás decir cosas que realmente no quieres decir…

Mimi asintió más animada, hablar con su madre le había levantado el ánimo y parecía haberse quitado el mayor peso del mundo. De repente, sintió ganas de llamar a alguna amiga y salir a tomar algo, en ese momento echó de menos no tener a Yolei con ella, aquella japonesa hiperactiva reanimaría a un muerto.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a divertirse por primera vez desde que había pisado aquella ciudad y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su grupo de amigas para distraerse… Pero de repente se acordó de algo, Stacey podría estar con ellas y no se sentía preparada para verla, colgó el teléfono sin llegar a marcar ningún número.

Pensó rápidamente en alguna amiga más que tuviese, pero las demás seguramente se encontrarían fuera de la ciudad de vacaciones, así que no tenía plan, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse cara a cara con Stacey, solo de pensar en ella le daban ganas de darle una paliza…

Pero de repente, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Despierta de sus divagaciones, se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió sin esperar a ninguna persona en concreto.

Al abrir la puerta, para su grata sorpresa, se encontró con su grupo de amigas casi al completo frente a ella. No la dieron tiempo a reaccionar, ya que todas las chicas se echaron sobre ella para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida. Mimi sintió ganas de llorar al verlas a todas, las había echado tanto de menos que no podía ni imaginarlo.

- ¡Te echábamos de menos, Mimi!- gritaron todas casi del unísono.

- Yo también a vosotras, chicas- contestó Mimi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Venga Mimi!- la animó de repente una de sus amigas más íntimas- ¡Vámonos a tomar algo que tienes muchísimas cosas que contarnos!

Casi sin oponer resistencia, el grupo de chicas se la llevo de la casa. Pero lo que Mimi no vio era que su madre se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta en las escaleras sonriendo, ella había llamado al grupo de amigas de Mimi, sabía que su hija aún no se sentiría preparada para dar aquel paso ella sola y necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

Mimi pasó una tarde agradable con ellas, por suerte Stacey no estaba allí. Recibió una sorpresa cuando sus amigas le contaron que ya no salían con ella por empezar a salir con Michael a espaldas de Mimi.

- Nos pareció muy mal y la obligamos varias veces a que rectificase y dejase de estar con él, pero no nos hacía caso… nos decía que tú no te lo merecías porque ya andabas con otro en Japón…

Mimi no decía nada, cualquier cosa que dijese podría ponerse en su contra y no quería estropear aquel día que parecía ser el único que mereciese la pena desde que estaba allí.

Pero sin embargo, el día agradable no terminaba allí. Tras haber compartido agradables charlas con sus amigas y haberles contado todo lo que pudiera contarles acerca de su vida en Japón, regresaba a su casa cuando ya la noche había caído sobre la ciudad.

Iba caminando tranquila evitando pasar por calles oscuras y sin salirse de las grandes avenidas pensado en sus cosas cuando de repente, se encontró frente a ella a la persona con la que menos quería estar en esos momentos.

Michael venía en dirección contraria a la suya encontrándose de frente, parecía que venía de haber intentado hablar con ella pero al no encontrarla se marchó. Él también parecía contrariado de encontrársela en la calle y no estaba preparado para aquello, por lo que ella trató de irse antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

Sin embargo, él fue rápido y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiese escabullirse mientras intentaba hablarla:

- ¡Mimi, no te vayas!

- ¡Déjame!- dijo ella intentando librarse de él sin éxito.

- ¡Espera!- gritaba él desesperado- necesito que me escuches, no quiero que me odies y mucho menos a Stacey… ¡por favor! Déjame al menos poder darte una explicación…

Ella dejó de resistirse a su agarre. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que había ocurrido y esa era la mejor oportunidad, por lo que se soltó de su ex novio con fuerza y le miró con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro para no mostrar que se sentía angustiada por lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, dio un paso hacia él y dijo:

- ¿Quieres dar explicaciones? ¡Está bien! ¡Estaré encantada de oírlas!

El chico se quedó desconcertado por aquel comentario tan mordaz que no le terminaba de encajar en ella, pero pareció recapacitar de que se sentía muy ofendida y lo pasó por alto. Le indicó a Mimi que se sentara junto a él en un banco de la calle para contarle todo:

- Siento lo que te voy a decir, Mimi, pero Stacey y yo nos queremos…- tomó aire sin apartar la vista de ella- no ha sido culpa nuestra, solo que el hecho de que estuvieses lejos y que cada día nuestra relación empeoraba se me hacía insoportable y una constante tortura… Cada vez que hablaba contigo, notaba que ya no eras la misma chica que yo quería, me culpabas de todas las cosas y la idea de que estuvieses con otra persona a mis espaldas me volvía loco. Luego de repente, dejaste de hablarme, no me llamabas y cuando conseguía hablar contigo estabas ausente… ya creí que te había perdido.

Mimi lo miraba fijamente mientras él hablaba. Era cierto que ella al pasar los meses se había vuelto más fría con él. Al principio, le rehuía porque no quería tener más discusiones con él, pero después sin darse cuenta aquella distancia se había convertido en algo imprescindible por los problemas con Sora y con Tai. Miró a Michael, que había parado un momento de hablar sin saber muy bien cómo seguir, entonces ella le miró a los ojos alentándolo a que continuase hablando y él la complació:

- La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y me sentía abandonado, no sabía cómo contactar contigo y qué decirte… Entonces Stacey empezó a visitarme y me animó en varias ocasiones a ser yo el que comenzase a hablar contigo, pero no sé porqué siempre acabábamos discutiendo y yo me sentía cada vez peor. Ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo siempre animándome a que yo no perdiese la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría…

Entonces Mimi le cortó. No quería seguir escuchando, ya había oído suficiente. Sabía que la culpa había sido suya, pero el estar ahí frente a él escuchando el suplicio que el chico había pasado por su causa le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Decidió que ya era hora de comportarse como la persona adulta que ella creía que era y dar la cara de una vez:

- ¡Lo siento! La culpa es toda mía…-comenzó a decir.

- ¡No!- negó él tomando sus manos entre las suyas- tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, Mimi, he sido yo el que se ha empeñado en creer que estabas con otro para librarse de la carga de culpa que me daba querer a Stacey…

- ¡Pero es que sí existió otra persona!- dijo ella finalmente dejándole completamente enmudecido, así que ella continuó hablando- y creo que aún sigue existiendo para mí…

Acto seguido, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado sin omitir ningún detalle, miraba el rostro del chico, pero él solo escuchaba sin dejar ver emoción alguna.

Cuando terminó, esperó a que él dijese algo. Estaba muy nerviosa, después de cómo se había portado con él podría decirle a ella todo lo que quisiera y no podría decirle nada en contra. Sin embargo, él simplemente preguntó:

- ¿Pero si le quieres a él por qué me elegiste a mí?

- Yo no he dicho eso- contestó ella rápidamente.

- No es necesario que lo digas- dijo él mirando al suelo- es algo que cualquiera menos tú es capaz de ver…

No supo qué decir, no quería expresar abiertamente lo que sentía por Tai y mucho menos a su ex novio allí presente. Ya lo que sintiese o dejase de sentir no importaba, lo había arriesgado todo a una sola carta y había perdido, no había vuelta atrás y ahora tendría que ver el resultado de su elección aguantando ver cómo se alejaban de ella los dos únicos hombres que habían luchado por ella en su vida.

- Ya es lo mismo- dijo ella con una sonrisa de amargura- de todos modos no hubiera podido ser…

- ¿Vas a tirar la toalla así sin más?- exclamó Michael sin más- ¿después de todo lo que me has contado, nada de todo eso saldrá adelante?

- No me queda de otra- dijo ella a la defensiva- Tai no querrá ni verme y yo no quiero intentarlo otra vez… sería como si lo usase porque tú me dejaste…

Se quedaron los dos en silencio mirando a la nada, ninguno de los dos le encontraba ninguna solución al asunto y se sentían más cómodos en aquel silencio que diciendo banalidades que no les llevase a ninguna parte:

- Entonces…- comenzó Mimi cambiando de tema- Stacey y tú… ¿estáis saliendo?

- Bueno…- contestó Michael incómodo- en principio no, porque aún tú y yo estábamos juntos y aún no ha quedado claro qué ha sido de nuestra relación.

- ¿Quieres que corte contigo de forma oficial?- preguntó Mimi encontrando aquella situación realmente extraña.

- Creo que me lo merezco- contestó él sonriendo- después de que mi novia fuera capaz de dejar atrás al verdadero hombre de su vida por mí, no tengo perdón de dios por lo que he hecho.

- No lo considero así- contestó ella- aquí la única que ha sido una egoísta he sido yo… pero como ya todo sigue su curso… ¡Michael, lo siento pero tengo que cortar contigo! No es por ti, soy yo, creo que no te merezco y pienso que lo mejor que deberíamos hacer es cortar.

Michael se echó a reír y se alegró de que todo se hubiese solucionado de un modo más o menos normal. Pero lo más extraño es que no se sentía para nada desplazada ni celosa, volvió a mirar otra vez al que fue su novio hacia escasos días y se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él que antes de irse a Japón.

Le oía reírse y ya no sentía esa felicidad propia de aquellos primeros meses de relación que pasó con él y el hecho de haber cortado con él no le producía dolor, sino felicidad, porque parecía que al fin se cerraba un capítulo de su vida que se había quedado enquistado por su propia obcecación y ahora se sentía liberada de aquella carga que no iba a ninguna parte.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Michael finalmente, pero antes de despedirse añadió- solo quiero que sepas que esto no significa nada, yo seguiré siendo aquel amigo que siempre estaba contigo y te apoyaba aunque ya no sea tu novio.

- Eso significa mucho para mí, Michael- dijo ella sonriente.

Tras decir aquello, se abrazaron amistosamente y se alejaron cada uno por un lado de la calle. Mimi notó que tras aquella conversación algo muy importante había cambiado en ella, se sentía feliz por haber sido capaz de actuar como una persona coherente con sus sentimientos y de forma madura.

Llegó a su casa más contenta que nunca para alegría de su familia. Cenó con ellos y les contó lo que había ocurrido con Michael, ellos también se alegraron bastante de que todo se hubiera arreglado y Satoe se lo hizo saber a su hija enseguida:

- Entonces oficialmente ya no estáis juntos, ¿no?

- No, ya no- dijo ella- y era lo mejor, así él podrá estar con Stacey y yo podré seguir con mi vida sin nada que me ate…

Notó la mirada que le echó su madre sin que su padre se enterase, sabía que ella pensaba que quizá volvería a conquistar al chico japonés que le robó el corazón, pero no dijo nada. Ella misma sabía que aquello no podía ser y si pudiera serlo, tendría que venir de Tai y no de ella, estaba harta de estar dando palos de ciego por la vida y herir a todas las personas de su alrededor.

Terminó de cenar sin escuchar nada de lo que su madre estuviese pensando gracias a un oportuno cambio de tema por parte de su padre acerca de su trabajo, pero aún así decidió apresurarse en recoger sus cosas y escabullirse a su habitación por si acaso se le ocurría retomar la conversación.

Entró en su habitación y encendió su portátil. Se dio cuenta de que desde que había llegado no se había conectado y quizá Kari y Sora se preguntarían qué había sido de ella.

En cuanto su ordenador se terminó de preparar para comenzar, se metió en Skype. Esperaba con muchas ganas encontrarse con alguna de las dos y poder hablar de las nuevas novedades. Sonrió al imaginarse a Sora furiosa cuando le contase lo que había pasado con Michael y a Kari intentando comprender el motivo por el cual él la había dejado con aquella extraña inocencia que solía profesar hacia todas las personas del mundo.

Para su suerte se encontró con Sora, se veía que durante las vacaciones tenía más tiempo para utilizar su ordenador porque casi nunca la veía conectada. No tardó en iniciar una conversación de video llamada con ella, se moría por ver cómo estaba y, para qué engañarse, saber cómo estaba Tai:

- ¡Hola Sora!

- ¡Hombre!- dijo ella sonriendo a la cámara. Se encontraba vestida de calle y arreglada, Mimi echó cuentas e imaginó que por allí ya sería casi mediodía- mi yanqui retransmitiendo desde América, ¿qué tal estás?

- Bueno, la verdad es que cuando he llegado todas las cosas se han complicado y parece como si todo estuviera del revés- contestó Mimi sonriendo a la webcam.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó la chica intrigada- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mimi se apresuró a relatarle lo ocurrido el día que descubrió el secreto de Michael y Stacey, los días tan espantosos que había pasado sola en su habitación y finalmente la reconciliación amistosa de ella con el que ahora era su ex novio.

Sora miraba por la webcam con una expresión de asombro absoluta en su rostro y también con bastante enfado, no tardó en dar su opinión al respecto:

- ¡Pero cómo es posible que no les dieses una paliza a ese par de cerdos e hijos de puta! ¡Mira qué eres buena, Mimi! Yo les hubiera dado su merecido…

- No tenía ningún derecho a hacer algo así- contestó ella sonriendo a su amiga- yo también le he engañado, Sora…

- Ya, pero tú no le engañaste con ningún amigo suyo- dijo Sora- yo creo que eso es mucho peor que lo que has hecho tú.

- Bueno será peor, pero viene a ser lo mismo- contestó Mimi- además no tengo ganas de estar enfadada, siento como si todo lo que toco lo arruino, así que prefiero dejar las cosas como están.

Sora emitió un leve suspiro de resignación que hizo reír a Mimi, entonces miró a la webcam sonriendo de forma tonta y dijo:

- Bueno, pues ahora no hay ningún impedimento para que vayas a por Taichi, ¿no?

Mimi la miró con cara de reproche, había huido de su madre para que no le hiciese precisamente esa pregunta, pero ya estaba claro que no iba a poder escaparse tan fácilmente:

- No Sora, eso sí que no- contestó ella- no puedo hacerle eso… ¡me odiaría!

- ¡Venga ya!- contestó Sora- sí estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Lo vuestro salió mal porque tú no fuiste capaz de dejar a tu novio, pero ahora no sé por qué no…

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes, Sora?- dijo Mimi- cuando le dije que no, me dijo que se acabó y que ya no volvería a intentar nada conmigo… ¡No puedo ir de buenas a primeras y pedirle que volvamos a estar juntos! Me odiaría aún más…

- Taichi nunca ha odiado a nadie- puntualizó Sora- y mucho menos a ti, Mimi. Está loco por ti y si se comporta de esta manera es por ese estúpido orgullo masculino que tiene, y no trates de negármelo porque yo le conozco mucho mejor que tú.

- ¡Es igual!- dijo Mimi- no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices y no voy a volver a intentarlo con él, a partir de ahora quiero hacer todas las cosas bien sin hacer daño a nadie.

- Estás tonta, de verdad. Solo porque te ha dado por ir de monja ahora, te vas a quedar sin nada- exclamó Sora haciendo alarde de su habitual sarcasmo.

- Mira, no voy a discutir contigo sobre ello- finalizó Mimi ya empezando a molestarse- ya hablamos mañana que me voy a ir a dormir.

Tras decir eso, Mimi cortó la comunicación ante la mirada atónita de Sora, que no se creía que la chica se lo hubiera tomado tan mal como para irse y no seguir hablando. Riéndose, bajó la pantalla del ordenador y se dirigió hacia el salón.

- Acabo de hablar con Mimi, chicos- dijo ella nada más llegar al salón.

En su salón, se encontraban sentados Tai, Matt e Izzy. Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el sofá, entretenidos jugando a la Play Station que habían traído de su casa a la de Sora para pasar la tarde juntos.

Al oírla, dejaron de jugar para levantar la cabeza y mirar a la chica esperando más información de lo que acababa de decir:

- Resulta que su novio la ha estado poniendo los cuernos con su mejor amiga y lo han dejado.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Matt- ¿Y ella cómo está?

- Pues me dijo que lo pasó mal, pero como ella se siente tan mal por lo que pasó con Taichi que lo ha perdonado, pero ya no están juntos porque el chico y su amiga se quieren o algo así- les explicó Sora rápidamente.

- Bueno Taichi, amigo- dijo de repente Matt pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo- ahora ya tienes el camino libre.

- ¡Imbécil!- exclamó Tai mirando de forma asesina a su amigo- yo no tengo ni camino libre ni nada porque no me interesa.

- ¿Pero no me habías dicho el otro día que ojalá ni existiese el novio de Mimi porque así ella estaría contigo?- preguntó Izzy sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿En serio dijiste eso?- preguntó Sora sonriendo- ¡Menos mal que no te interesaba! No sé qué hubiese pasado si realmente estuvieses interesado…

Tai miró mal a Izzy que le miraba sin comprender, pero al momento se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a decir:

- ¡Ay, lo siento! No sabía que a ellos no se lo podía contar…

- Sí es no se os puede contar nada a ninguno- murmuró Tai rodando los ojos- la próxima que quiera hablar con alguien de mis cosas me pago un psicólogo…

- Bueno, no te adelantes Taichi- dijo Sora ignorando lo que su amigo estaba murmurando- ella me ha dicho que no quiere intentar nada contigo porque según parece tú dijiste que no querías volver a saber nada de ella.

- Si ella prefirió seguir con su novio en lugar de conmigo, ¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó él- ¿que espere a que ella decida volver conmigo como un idiota?

Sora no le contestó, estaba meditando algo muy importante y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas de complicidad con Matt, sabía que el rubio estaría pensando algo parecido a ella y se alegraba de conseguirse un aliado tan bueno para lo que estaba pensando hacer.

- No, la verdad es que se podría hacer otra cosa- dijo ella finalmente- si haces todo lo que yo te digo, te aseguro que será Mimi la que te pida que vuelvas con ella.

- Pero Sora- intervino Matt con una sonrisita- si ha dicho que no le interesa reconquistar a Mimi, así que déjalo y sigamos a lo nuestro.

- ¡Cállate idiota!- gritó Tai dándole un golpe en el brazo para que se callase- ¿Qué es lo que has pensado, Sora?

Ella sonrió al ver que los tres chicos se acercaban a ella para prestar más atención olvidándose del juego. Dejaron sitio a la chica en medio del sofá para que tomase asiento y así lo hizo sintiéndose satisfecha por la expectación que despertaba:

- Lo que debes hacer es seguir haciéndote el ofendido, si quieres ser amable pues mejor porque así ella creerá que no te afecta mucho lo que te ha hecho… Pero lo más importante que debes hacer es que la demuestres que puedes encontrar a otra persona y que puede perderte en cualquier momento, ya verás cómo lo que siente por ti saldrá a flote y no permitirá que te escapes tan fácilmente…

- ¿Y si sigue pensando que será lo mejor y no quiere intervenir?- preguntó Tai preocupado.

- Yo me encargaré de meterle ideas en la cabeza para que no piense eso, tú por eso no te preocupes- dijo Sora sonriendo triunfal.

- Y yo también la ayudaré por si acaso no es suficiente, inventando cosas- corroboró Matt pasando su mano por la cintura de Sora sonriendo también.

Y tras aquel último comentario del rubio, se echaron a reír. Todos sabían que Matt siempre que podía mentía sobre esos asuntos tanto como para molestar como para colaborar.

- ¡Eres perversa, Sora!- dijo finalmente Tai mirando a su amiga.

- No soy perversa- dijo ella- solo sé de estas cosas y de verdad me gustaría que salieras con la yanqui.

Se quedaron los cuatro sentados en el sofá hablando de todo aquel plan que Sora había trazado buscando alguna laguna por la cual pudiera fallar, Mimi no imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando volviese a Japón…

**FIN Bueno… pensé en cierto modo que Mimi sería incapaz de estar eternamente enfadada con Michael después de haber hecho ella lo mismo y además que ya no sintiese lo mismo por él… de haber sido de otra manera quizá sí, ¿no?**

**Bueno… ¿qué ocurrirá cuando Mimi vuelva a Japón? ¿Qué descabellado llevarán a cabo los cuatro conspiradores? ¿Ocurrirá como planea Sora que ocurrirá todo?**

**Creo que eso es todo… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos! Siento de veras estas tres semanas sin dar señales de vida… juro que tengo una explicación más que razonable… ¡en mi pueblo no existe internet! Solo los primeros días nos dejaban un ordenador conectado a la red que iba como una patata pero al final un niñato se cargó el cable de internet y nos castigaron a todos… pero bueno durante ese tiempo terminé el 21 y empecé el 22 así que ya no hay de qué preocuparse xD.**

**Por otro lado, entre fiestas y demás me lo pasé muy bien en mi pueblo y ahora estoy toda lastimosa porque ya se han acabado… y encima el año que viene las organizamos nosotros así que solo de pensarlo me estoy echando a temblar xD.**

**Bueno no hablemos más de mí… solo añadir que muchas gracias por todos los reviews que siempre me dan alegrías y que Digimon no me pertenece porque si no las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera…**

**¡A leer!**

CAPITULO 21: REENCUENTRO

En ningún momento de su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, Yagami Taichi se encontraba junto a ella sonriendo como nunca le había visto sonreír.

Su sonrisa era diferente, se le notaba más cálido y aquello se le contagiaba haciéndola sonreír de forma abierta e incluso con cierto nerviosismo por el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cuando él simplemente tomaba su mano o le sonreía abiertamente solo a ella.

Era un sueño. No podía creerse que él estuviera junto a ella, que atrás hubieran quedado sus incesantes errores, que no existiera la distancia que les separaría irremediablemente tarde o temprano y que él la quisiese de la misma manera con la que ella lo quería.

- Nunca creí que esto se hiciese realidad- dijo ella casi en susurro pero suficientemente audible para él.

Él se rio ligeramente al oírla y pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él mientras ella le abrazaba con cariño y recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Pudo notar cómo su corazón latía ligeramente apresurado y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Aquella situación le producía un sentimiento de bienestar que hacía tiempo que no sentía, era esa sensación de sentirse tan cerca y tan afín a una persona la que le hacía estremecerse y le producía unas profundas ganas de llorar de pura felicidad.

- Es realidad, Mimi- dijo él separándola ahora de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos- Te quiero más de lo que nunca quise a nadie.

Al mirar sus ojos pudo ver en ellos un brillo especial que le decía todo. Él sentía lo mismo que ella y nunca podría haber pensado llegar a ser tan feliz como en ese momento. Se quedaron largo rato perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, ella nunca lo había visto tan atractivo como en ese momento y deseó estar aún más de lo que estaba cerca de él.

- Te quiero Tai- le susurró ella en su oído.

De repente, él tomó su rostro con su mano y la acercó a él uniendo sus labios en un largo y dulce beso que produjo una tempestad de sensaciones en el interior de la chica, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y una sensación de electricidad que la hacían estremecerse bajo el beso de él. Deseaba más de él y sabía que no podría parar…

* * *

De pronto, aquella imagen desapareció como si se evaporase hacia la nada. Mimi se estremeció y de un golpe se despertó encontrándose con simple y deprimente oscuridad. Confusa, trató de ubicarse en espacio y tiempo, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación de Estados Unidos y en Navidades.

En cuanto vio que se había despertado de un sueño realmente profundo, se sintió totalmente abatida y frustrada. Otra vez soñaba con él y cada vez aquellos sueños se volvían más y más reales, pronto no sabría diferenciarlos.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas extendidas y trató de recuperar la calma tras aquel despertar tan brusco, respiró varias veces lentamente y a la vez volvió a evocar aquel último sueño. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos no había sido capaz de pasar una noche tranquila, aquellos sueños le asaltaban por la noche y la dejaban al despertar con una terrible sensación de desazón.

Por el día trataba de pensar de forma racional para intentar convencer a su subconsciente de que aquello era una locura y que no podía seguir deseando a Tai, pero por las noches le jugaba malas pasadas evocando recuerdos con él y situaciones que ella misma deseaba en el fondo de su ser.

Enfadada una vez más consigo misma, recogió sus piernas hasta que estuvieron pegadas a su cuerpo y escondió la cabeza entre ellas. La sensación de ahogo y de vacío en su interior era muy intensa y tenía que eliminarla lo más pronto posible.

Quería llorar, estaba harta de aquella situación que parecía no tener salida por ninguna parte. Se sentía en medio de una batalla entre lo que debía hacer y lo que ella realmente quería, sabía claramente que quería estar con él pero no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos egoístas, solo al recordar sus ojos con aquella mirada de decepción y frialdad sentía ganas de llorar con fuerza.

Trató de echarse otra vez para intentar volver a dormirse, se repitió a sí misma varias veces no pensar en Tai ni una vez y volver su mente a otra cosa que nada tuviese que ver, así ella pensaba que dejaría de soñar con él.

Finalmente, logró no sin esfuerzo conciliar el sueño y cuando abrió los ojos observó sorprendida que ya era de día y se alegró de que al menos no volvió a soñar con nada que pudiese recordar. Se incorporó pesadamente e intentó levantarse, pero tenía aún mucho sueño y no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse.

Sentía que los ojos le pesaban y un ligero dolor en las sienes, siempre le solía ocurrir cuando había dormido poco y se lamentó en su fuero interno. Se iba a marchar de vuelta a Japón esa misma tarde y lo que menos le apetecía era dormitar en el asiento del avión destrozando su cuello.

Volver a Japón. Mimi no sabía si quería o no volver ahora, estaba aterrada por lo que pudiese encontrar empezando por Tai y acabando por Kari. Le alarmaba el hecho de no haber hablado con Kari en todo ese tiempo y que Sora tampoco le hubiese dicho nada sobre ella cuando habían hablado, suponía que a esas alturas ella ya sabría lo que le había hecho a Tai y seguramente no estaría muy contenta sabiendo la relación que tenían ambos.

De repente oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Ella consultó el reloj de su mesa de noche y vio que aún era un poco pronto para empezar a hacer cosas para irse al aeropuerto, así que extrañada preguntó:

- ¿Sí?

En ese momento, apareció por la puerta su madre. Estudió su rostro y vio que parecía extrañada e incluso un poco preocupada, cerró la puerta lentamente y le empezó a decir en voz baja:

- ¡Mimi! No te lo vas a creer, pero acaba de venir Stacey. No sé qué querrá así que no la he dejado pasar del salón y si tú no quieres verla, no tendré inconveniente en echarla de aquí.

- ¿Stacey?- preguntó Mimi alarmada, no le parecía un buen comienzo de día después de la noche que había pasado.

- Si no quieres verla, no te preocupes- contestó su madre- no tienes por qué hacer esfuerzos si no estás segura.

Pero Mimi negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Buscó en el armario algo más apropiado para ponerse, no quería que Stacey la viera recién levantada, quería sentirse totalmente segura de sí misma cuando se enfrentase a ella. No le dijo a su madre nada acerca de lo que iba a hacer, simplemente cuando ya estuvo preparada se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

- Mamá, esto es algo que quiero hacer yo sola, aunque grite o llore no vengas… quiero solucionar esto por mí misma.

Satoe asintió sin objetar nada y salió de la habitación para perderse por la casa y oír lo menos posible aquella conversación.

Mimi salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo en dirección hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la que fue su mejor amiga. Una vez que alcanzó las escaleras, respiró con profundidad para tranquilizarse y así disminuir el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón que ahora le golpeaban con fuerza el pecho haciéndola incluso algo de daño.

Finalmente, se decidió a bajar a un ritmo lento, sus piernas no querían dejarla avanzar más, estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que iba a enfrentarse. Conocía a Stacey y sabía que ella no sería tan comprensiva como Michael o quizá ni la dejaría explicarse.

En el salón se encontraba la susodicha esperándola sin haberse sentado en ninguna parte, las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron y Mimi notó hostilidad en la mirada de su amiga, pero no se dejó amilanar, ella había actuado mal, pero su amiga peor por haberse metido entre Michael y ella. Así que intentó sonar lo más fría posible y trató de hacer notar con su mirada que se sentía tan molesta como ella.

Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera y Stacey se acercó a ella desafiante, notó que tenía ganas de pelea y aunque ella no solía tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos, esta vez pasaría por alto sus principios, era una cuestión de orgullo y no pensaba dejarse ganar:

- Hola Mimi- le saludó Stacey- quería hablar contigo, pero tu madre no me ha dejado entrar más allá de aquí.

- Este sitio me parece adecuado para lo que quiera que tengas que decirme- contestó Mimi de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó Stacey que parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella.

- Para nada- contestó Mimi con una sonrisita de indiferencia que la asustó en su fuero interno al verse demasiado parecida a Sora- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Stacey pareció serenarse un poco y decidió empezar a hablar, pero para nada apartó su mirada desafiante de Mimi que también la miraba enfadada por su actitud:

- Ya sé que ahora estas de buenas con Michael y que has logrado engañarlo con tus formas dulces y encantadoras, pero a mí no me engañas, sé que vas a intentar recuperarle porque te has quedado sola y no soportas que los demás seamos felices.

Mimi entonces miró a la chica que tenía delante de ella boquiabierta, simplemente no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Le dieron unas ganas irresistibles de reírse a carcajadas de ella y también de abofetearla y gritarla hasta dejarle claro lo que pensaba, pero finalmente se decantó por lo primero y se rió con ganas de lo que Stacey había dicho ante su mirada incrédula:

- No sé de dónde has sacado semejante tontería, pero bueno, como chiste ha sido algo bastante gracioso- contestó Mimi cuando logró de dejarse de reír.

Stacey la miraba sin ser capaz de decir nada, en ese momento no reconocía a aquella chica que allí mismo se estaba riendo de ella en su cara. En su vida había visto a Mimi de esa forma tan sarcástica y ácida, parecía como si se le hubieran cambiado en la aduana y esa chica fuese otra. Pero ello no la hizo retroceder, al contrario, la incitó más a decir todo lo que pensaba:

- No es ninguna tontería- comenzó a decir- no soy tonta y sé lo que ocurre, como te mandó a la mierda el tío con el que estabas en Japón ahora quieres que Michael vuelva contigo para no estar sola, ¿verdad? Pues no te lo permitiré, amo a Michael y tú no te interpondrás entre nosotros…

- No pienso hacer eso- contestó ella cansinamente, estaba empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó Stacey y cada vez decía más cosas sin sentido- como si no fuese verdad que te tiraste a otro en Japón y te largó en cuanto pudo y ahora te sientes mal…

- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- dijo de repente Mimi ahora sí que furiosa y deseando golpear a la chica- ¡no me acosté con nadie en Japón, no pienso volver con Michael y mucho menos Taichi me dejó!

- ¡Anda!- exclamó Stacey triunfante- así que el gran desconocido se llama Taichi.

- Pues sí- dijo Mimi y esta vez dejó que todo lo que sentía saliese a la superficie- y también te diré que ojalá hubiera seguido a lo que realmente sentía y hubiera decidido estar con él, porque le quiero. Le quiero y no importa que no le vuelva a ver más porque seguiré queriéndole hasta el fin.

Stacey no decía nada, estaba algo avergonzada por haberse portado así con Mimi al saber lo que ella realmente sentía, pero los celos que sentía ante el miedo de que Michael no la quisiese eran demasiado grandes como para poder arreglar los problemas con Mimi.

Por otro lado, Mimi estaba fuera de sí y no pensaba tardar en echar a Stacey de su casa, estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con ella pero había entrado en un terreno por el cual no pensaba pasar, no le importaba que se metiese con ella, pero el solo hecho de haber insinuado que Taichi la había dejado de mala manera la ponía furiosa. Ya estaba dispuesta a echarla de su casa, cuando de repente se acordó de algo y dijo:

- ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa, Stacey! No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, pero antes quiero que le des esto a Michael.

Tras decir eso, pasó sus manos por el cuello y desató el nudo que ataba uno de sus collares, lo miró por última vez antes de dárselo, era el collar que Michael le había dado antes de marcharse a Japón que era tan especial para él. Sabía que a Michael no le hubiese importado que ella lo tuviese, pero era hora de dejar las cosas claras:

- ¡Toma!- dijo mientras se lo lanzaba a las manos- es el colgante de Michael, espero que ahora te des cuenta de que no pienso interferir en tu vida amorosa- al ver que Stacey solo lo miraba sin decir nada prosiguió- ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas.

Stacey siguió sin decir nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Mimi para finalmente cerrar la puerta detrás de ella sin mirar atrás.

Después de que Stacey desapareciera, Mimi se quedó en el salón con la mirada perdida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía tan devastada que no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, solamente quería llegar de una vez a Japón y olvidar todo aquello.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Pacífico, ya la tarde avanzaba a ritmos agigantados. Era un día especialmente frío que incluso la proximidad al mar era incapaz de evitar, había vuelto a nevar pero apenas había dejado marca de su paso y las calles estaban parcialmente libres de nieve.

Tai y Kari caminaban por una de las calles más importantes del distrito de Odaiba, donde sus padres tenían su residencia oficial y donde ellos habían crecido hasta que finalmente pasaron a la Universidad.

Ambos hermanos iban cargados de bolsas de regalos y volvían a casa de sus padres, pero los dos mantenían una larga e intensa discusión desde que habían salido de su casa:

- No me puedo creer que hayas aceptado hacer algo así- decía Kari con enfado- vamos, es que ni siquiera puedo creerme que lo hayas sopesado como posibilidad, ¿dónde está tu orgullo?

- No entiendo qué es lo que te parece mal- contestaba él mientras cargaba con el mayor número de bolsas.

- El hecho de que sigas empeñado en que ella vuelva contigo- dijo Kari- ¡Por dios Taichi que te rechazó en el último momento y te humilló! ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de los últimos días?

Sí que se acordaba, cómo para olvidar algo así. Entendía que su hermana se sintiese así porque desde niños siempre habían estado muy unidos y se habían protegido mutuamente.

En un principio no quiso contarle a Kari lo que había pasado con ella, no quería que su hermana tuviese problemas con Mimi. Pero la verdad no duró mucho tiempo oculta a los ojos de Kari, después de todo era la persona que mejor le conocía, así que un par de días después de que Mimi se fuera, su hermana le tomó por sorpresa y sentándose cara a cara le preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que pasó con Mimi?

- No sé de qué me hablas- contestó él molesto por tener que enfrentarse a ese tema cuando no se sentía con fuerzas para ello.

- Sí sabes de qué te hablo Tai- dijo ella impaciente- el otro día me dijo Sora que Mimi le había contado una cosa muy importante y no me quiso decir el qué, me dijo que hablara contigo.

Tai suspiró derrotado, no le apetecía nada hablar sobre ese tema y mucho menos con su hermana, pero al ver que ella no pensaba moverse de su sitio hasta que él no le contase todo lo que había pasado, se acercó más a ella y dijo:

- No me siento especialmente orgulloso de lo que pasó, pero bueno si quieres saberlo, te lo contaré.

Y tras decir aquello, se lo contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle por muy vergonzoso que le resultase. Mientras hablaba, observaba el rostro de Kari que cambiaba irremediablemente a un gesto de incredulidad e indignación, de repente, ella no le dejó terminar de hablar y dijo casi gritando:

- ¿Cómo es posible que te haya hecho eso?

Él solo se encogió de hombros un tanto deprimido, Kari lo notó y se acercó a él para abrazarle como cuando eran pequeños. Para su sorpresa, él no la rechazó como solía hacer a menudo si no que se dejó abrazar por ella sin decir nada. No podía creerse que Mimi le hubiese hecho algo así a su hermano, ella que siempre le había contado todo y había confiado en ella…

Sentía como cada vez se enfadaba más a medida que se imaginaba aquella escena, ella había estado completamente segura de que Mimi quería a su hermano tanto como él a ella, pero parecía estar equivocada, había jugado con Tai como había querido y encima no había tenido la decencia de contárselo a ella.

- No puedo creerlo… Ahora sí que no sé qué decir, estoy totalmente indignada.

- ¡Por eso no quería contártelo!-exclamó él notando los sentimientos de Kari en el ambiente- sabía que te pondrías así…

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, Tai?- contestó ella enfadada- creí de verdad que ella también te quería, creí que éramos amigas… ¡creí que no haría algo así!

- Yo nunca dije que la quisiese- dijo Tai ligeramente avergonzado.

- Ya, pero que no lo digas no quiere decir que no sea verdad- respondió Kari simplemente.

Tai se rio de forma nerviosa apartando la vista de Kari y ello pareció suavizar un poco la tensión que había creado lo que le acababa de contar.

Sin embargo, Kari no lo olvidaba, estaba tan enfadada que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto la viera aparecer por la puerta. Odiaba gritar o montar escenas, para ella eso era como rebajarse a otro nivel que no le gustaba, era una persona serena y tranquila, pero no pensaba dejar pasar aquello por alto. Durante esos días antes de preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, había visto a su hermano muy decaído y aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ya que siempre había sido un chico muy enérgico y positivo y más aún desde que tenía aquella relación con su compañera.

Le había visto por primera vez en su vida como un alma errante que no sabe a dónde dirigirse y sin ninguna pizca de energía. Ella se sentía frustrada por no comprender qué le pasaba y pensó que estaba así porque quizá ella se había ido. Pero al enterarse de la verdad, se sintió como si se lo hubiese hecho a ella y por primera vez estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar con frialdad sobre el asunto, no sabía lo que iba a decirle cuando volviera.

Y encima ahora cuando quedaban horas para que Mimi volviese a Japón, su hermano le soltaba aquella sarta de tonterías acerca de que pensaban entre todos conseguir que Mimi volviese con Tai después de todo lo que había hecho. Ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso y durante toda la tarde habían tomado y retomado el tema una y otra vez sin conseguir que él comprendiera la gravedad del asunto:

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes, oni-chan?- trató por milésima vez que él recapacitara- estás comportándote como un niño idiota, si no te quiso cuando tuvo la oportunidad, mucho menos te querrá ahora…

- No me estoy comportando como nada Hikari- dijo él ya empezando a cansarse de hablar del mismo tema- yo sé que ella sí que me quiere y necesito ver que he hecho todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para que ella esté conmigo, no solo lo pienso yo lo piensan todos y no entiendo por qué tú no eres capaz de verlo como todo el mundo.

- No quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño, Tai- dijo Kari mirándole entristecida- sufrí mucho estos días viéndote como un alma en pena y no quiero volver a verte así…

- Estaré bien- dijo él conmovido por lo que ella había dicho- no me gusta verte sufrir por mí, Kari.

Y sin importarles que estuviesen en medio de la calle, ambos hermanos se abrazaron con cariño, los dos necesitaban sentirse apoyados el uno por el otro más que nunca. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo necesarios que eran para el otro en ese momento y aquel vínculo fraternal que siempre habían tenido volvía a florecer en ellos.

Kari entonces comprendió lo que su hermano sentía de verdad y se apartó de él un poco para decirle entre sonrisas:

- De acuerdo Tai… haz lo que consideres mejor…- se quedó mirando al vacío y tras una sonrisa dijo- ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeña y me solía poner enferma? Tú siempre estabas conmigo para cuidarme cuando nuestros padres nunca estaban…- vio que él sonrió ante ese recuerdo y prosiguió- Quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré contigo como cuando yo era pequeña estabas tú conmigo.

- Lo sé- contestó él sintiéndose muy contento por oírla.

Entonces se fueron alejando de aquella calle, ya por fin cambiando el tema por primera vez desde que habían salido a comprar. Pero Kari a pesar de haberle dicho a Tai que hiciese lo que él quisiese, ella seguía viendo mal lo que Mimi había hecho y no pensaba cambiar de postura.

* * *

Mimi estaba fuera de sí, nunca nada le había hecho enfadar tanto como lo que le había pasado por la mañana. Pensaba en Stacey y sentía deseos de golpearla, no entendía nada lo que había pasado y eso la hacía enfadar más aún.

Su madre había pasado por el salón en cuanto Stacey se había marchado y Mimi comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido totalmente indignada y dando gritos como una histérica sin parar de moverse de un lado a otro. Satoe la escuchaba también sin terminarse de creer la actitud de Stacey, pero finalmente sonrió al entenderlo todo y cuando Mimi dejó de despotricar contra Stacey dijo:

- ¿Sabes Mimi? Creo que deberías darle tiempo a Stacey para que recapacite, no creo que todo eso lo haya dicho queriendo realmente.

- No sé mamá- dijo ella- pero por ahora no quiero saber nada de ella.

- Está bien cariño- contestó Satoe sonriendo y para alivio de Mimi no habló más del tema.

Ella ya sabía lo que su madre pensaba porque también lo pensaba, Stacey tenía celos de ella por miedo a perder a Michael, pero en ese momento no le importaban sus motivos. Estaba muy molesta por su estúpida actitud y que se hubiese tomado la libertad de decirle todas aquellas cosas sin que supiese nada sobre ella y mucho menos sobre Taichi.

Taichi. Solo el haber oído aquellas injustas palabras de la boca de su amiga sobre él aún la ponía más furiosa. ¿Quién era ella para hablar así de él sin conocerle de nada? Sin darse cuenta, evocó aquel último día con Tai, su rostro invadido por la decepción y el desengaño y aquel último regalo que le hizo antes de decirle que no volverían a estar juntos… Cualquiera que supiese la verdad de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos se hubiese puesto de la misma manera que ella.

De repente, llamaron a su puerta y ella la abrió para ver quién era. Se trataba de su padre que le dijo sonriendo:

- Mimi, ya nos vamos al aeropuerto, ¿está tu maleta lista?

Ella asintió firmemente y consultó su reloj, al ver que ya era la hora de partir dio un último vistazo a su habitación en busca de algo que se le pusiese olvidar, al ver que todo estaba en su lugar tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, inspeccionaba su bolso en busca de algo que fuera a dejar en casa o si algo se le había olvidado. De repente su mano dio con una foto y sorprendida la sacó de allí y la miró. Era la foto de Michael y ella que había metido en su mochila antes de marcharse a Japón.

Sonrió ante los recuerdos que le proporcionaba aquella foto, pero sabía que ya no tenía caso tenerla con ella así que le dijo a su padre:

- ¡Papá! Voy a dejar esto aquí… creo que sabrás por qué.

Su padre miró la foto por un segundo y sonrió al cogerla y reconocer a los allí retratados:

- Bueno, pues la dejamos aquí y ya está. Es una pena que las cosas se tornaran de esa manera… pero si al menos seguís siendo amigos supongo que estará bien.

Mimi sonrió y miró por última vez aquella foto que ahora tenía su padre entre sus manos. Ahora sí que por fin todo volvía a su cauce y era libre para empezar su nueva vida de soltera sin ninguna atadura ni culpabilidades, debía seguir adelante intentando buscar lo mejor posible la felicidad que ella sola había despreciado y disfrutar lo máximo posible lo que le quedaba en el país del sol naciente.

Así que se colocó su bolso otra vez sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta de salida seguida por sus padres que la ayudaban a llevar sus maletas hasta el coche en dirección al aeropuerto.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres venir con nosotros, Taichi?- preguntó Sora intrigada.

Tai asintió. En ese momento se encontraban en casa de ellos, Sora había ido a hacerles una visita y allí estaban los cuatro bebiendo y charlando animadamente. Eran altas horas de la noche y no tenían ninguna prisa por salir a la calle o terminar con la reunión. Las copas ya habían hecho su trabajo y todos sufrían las consecuencias de ellas, no dejaban de reírse y de hablar más de la cuenta.

- No quiero que crea que sigo enfadado y me repela- dijo él- al menos que me vuelva a considerar su amigo.

- ¡Ese es mi Taichi!- contestó Matt que era el que más perjudicado iba- ¡pronto tendremos boda en Japón!

Todos se quedaron mirándole como si fuera raro, Tai no quería contestarle e Izzy pasó de decir nada por si acaso su amigo se daba cuenta de que estaba allí y empezaba con él. En cambio Sora le miraba amenazadora y le dijo:

- Espero que eso de "mi Taichi" sea fruto del pedo que llevas porque como no sea eso vete preparándote, gilipoyas.

- ¡No seas celosa, Sorita!- contestó Matt intentando acercarse a ella sin éxito- yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- ¡Déjame en paz!-gritó ella dándole con la mano donde pillase- ahora no intentes arreglarlo.

Pero él insistía y acabó abrazando a la chica que pronto dejó de luchar y se pudo observar que a pesar de que fingía indiferencia por aquel acto afectivo, se veía que ella también le correspondía y se sentía a gusto junto a él. Tai no comprendía por qué sus amigos no salían juntos en serio si cualquiera era capaz de ver lo muchísimo que se querían.

Matt y él había hablado sobre ello un día que habían estado los dos solos y el propio rubio se había sincerado con él:

- Te aseguro que yo sí que la quiero Tai… pero ella quiere ir más despacio y no voy a hacer nada en contra.

- Bueno- contestó Tai- tú ya sabes que lo que ella y yo tuvimos fue hace demasiado tiempo y que me alegraría un montón por vosotros dos.

- Lo sé Tai- dijo Matt- yo sé que tú piensas en Mimi a pesar de que ella se decidiese por su novio… pero yo pienso que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ti y podréis estar juntos.

- Eso espero- dijo él mirando al vacío recordando a la vez aquellos días que había pasado con ella- la verdad es que no entiendo porqué ella se resiste tanto a salir contigo cuando se ve que siente lo mismo por ti…

El rubio solamente se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación y no dijo nada más sobre ello.

Se paró a pensar en aquello, muchas veces habían pensado que no comprendían a las mujeres y después de lo que le había pasado a él con Mimi y la indecisión de Sora con Matt las comprendía aún menos.

Solo esperaba que todo lo que Sora decía pudiera hacer posible que Mimi volviese con él. Aunque lo había intentado, no había sido capaz de olvidarla. Recordaba aquella última noche con mucho pesar, en aquel momento sintió mucha impotencia al ver que ella se alejaba de él para siempre y también mucha rabia por haber creído que realmente él sería el elegido.

Durante todos esos días había intentado hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, intentando hacer ver que no le importaba lo que había pasado, decidió esconder dentro de sí mismo todo lo que sentía tras una coraza de orgullo e indiferencia, pero se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido suficientemente bueno para mantenerla junto a él y también la culpaba a ella por no decidirse y haber estado con él y su novio a dos bandas cuando él jamás le habría hecho algo así.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, sonreía pensando en sus ojos cuando le miraban con aquella felicidad extraña que le producían aquellas sensaciones en su interior y le había hecho tan feliz.

La recordó de diversas formas desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel parque mirándole extrañada por lo que le dijo hasta el último día que la había visto cuando lloraba frente a él por lo que iba a hacer. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella de ninguna manera y necesitaba volver a sentir su cuerpo abrazado al suyo y sus preciosos ojos marrones mirando a los suyos con todo aquel cariño que sentía de ella.

- Bueno niños- dijo Sora de repente sacándole de sus pensamientos- deberíamos irnos a dormir que mañana tenemos que recoger a una norteamericana en apuros.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron yendo cada uno para sus habitaciones respectivas, Sora ese día se quedaba allí y se dirigió junto a Matt a la habitación de éste último y al rato no se oía nada en toda la casa.

* * *

Tras un insoportable viaje lleno de turbulencias y cambios de horas, se anunció el aterrizaje inminente sobre el aeropuerto de Tokio. Mimi se alegró y se apresuró a volver a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad para iniciar el aterrizaje.

Mientras el avión empezaba a colocarse en posición para sobrevolar la pista que le indicaron los controladores, Mimi notó el descenso de presión en los oídos y aquel familiar vacío en ellos que solía resultarle muy molesto. Metió su cabeza entre las piernas para intentar evitar aquella sensación y deseó que el avión aterrizara cuanto antes.

Pronto sus deseos se hicieron realidad y las ruedas del avión tocaron suelo japonés, pero aún así ella decidió relajarse. Aún tardarían un poco en hacerles salir del avión por lo que no empezó a sacar sus cosas del compartimento superior como hacían las demás personas formando una larga cola en el pasillo.

Suspiró tranquila, hacía unas horas se había despedido de sus padres en el aeropuerto Kennedy y habían despegado puntualmente de allí para llegar a la hora estipulada a la isla nipona. Ya era el día siguiente al que había salido de Estados Unidos y se sentía muy cansada y somnolienta, bostezó largamente sin darse cuenta, odiaba esos viajes que desbarataban todo los días de viaje y no soportaba el jet lag.

Cuando ya al fin empezaron a salir todas las personas del avión, tomó su equipaje de mano y se unió a la cola de personas que salían de allí.

Caminó lentamente junto a los demás pasajeros en dirección a la cinta de las maletas. Esperaba que Matt y Sora ya estuviesen esperándola al otro lado porque no tenía muchas ganas de estar sola allí esperando… De repente se acordó de que había quedado con Sora de que la avisaría con el móvil en cuanto llegasen, así que decidió encenderlo.

Mientras las maletas esperaban a salir, ella encendió el teléfono y para su alegría allí estaba la llamada de Sora señalándole que ya estaban allí y que podría irse en cuanto recogiera sus maletas. Su maleta salió casi de las primeras y se apresuró a recogerlas para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Llegó a la puerta de salida y la atravesó esperándose encontrar a Sora y a Matt allí, pero casi le da algo en cuanto vio a quienes estaban allí, no solo estaban Sora y Matt, sino también Izzy y Tai.

Nada más que lo vio, sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón y se puso nerviosa, Tai estaba allí y no sabía qué hacer, no se esperaba algo así, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿Había decidido pasar página y no estaba enfadado con ella?

No estaba segura de qué hacer, si ir hacia allí o salir corriendo en dirección al interior del aeropuerto. Vio que todos la habían visto y la saludaban de forma alegre y ruidosa como era común en ellos y la gente los miraba extrañados.

Mimi se fijó en Tai, él la miraba como los demás, como si se alegrarse de verla, nada especial. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse molesta, ¿por qué no estaba molesto con ella y estaba tan tranquilo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada? ¿Acaso ya la había olvidado y no le importaba nada de lo que le había hecho?

**¡FIN! Bueno espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y no os haya decepcionado mucho… intenté hacerlo mucho más largo y bueno, creo que lo he conseguido más o menos jejeje**

**He hecho un pequeño cambio en el narrador y he pasado al omnisciente, esta historia es como si se dividiera en dos y en el capítulo 20 cambié la narración, espero que no os haya liado o extrañado y que lo haya hecho bien xD.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará Kari enfadada con Mimi? ¿Cuándo Mimi empezará a darse cuenta de que puede perder a Tai? ¿Se arreglará Mimi con Stacey alguna vez en su vida?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo subo realmente rápido a mi modo de ver, pero bueno eso quiere decir que en el pueblo he hecho algo más que salir de fiesta y dormir a deshoras xD. **

**En teoría en estos capítulos es enero, ya tengo ganas de que empiecen los buenos días porque yo me estoy ahogando con tanto calor y no se me da muy bien escribir sobre inviernos en verano… seguro que cuando empiece a ser abril, aquí ya será otoño y hará frío…**

**Bueno… me queda un mes para empezar las clases otra vez junto con mi 21 cumpleaños (¬¬) y me ha entrado una depresión terrible… me hago mayor y el curso va a ser duro… ojalá no acabe el verano xD**

**No molesto más sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece y que muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguirme a pesar del tiempo que estuve ausente.**

**¡A leer! **

CAPÍTULO 22: ¿AMIGA O RIVAL?

Nunca había pensado que su vida se volviera tan extraña. Había llegado hacía tres días a Japón y aún no sabía muy bien explicar la situación con sus amigos.

La primera era Kari, ella ya intuía que quizá Kari estuviera molesta o incluso un poco esquiva, pero la realidad era otra, su compañera directamente no le hablaba.

Cuando había llegado a casa, esperaba que su risueña Kari la recibiese con los brazos abiertos, pero en lugar de ello, apareció por el salón y pronunció un escueto y seco "hola" para después volver a perderse por la casa.

Al principio pensó que podría estar un poco molesta por lo de Tai y que al día siguiente seguramente estaría más receptiva y podrían hablar sobre ello tranquilamente para que comprendiera lo que había pasado, pero nada de eso pudo ocurrir. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, la rehuía y las únicas veces que le dirigía la palabra era solo para preguntar banalidades pero sin profundizar en ellas.

Ya al tercer día en aquella situación, sentía que cada vez las cosas iban a peor. Apenas la veía y casi siempre que tenía esa oportunidad era como si no estuviese, tenía miedo a acostumbrarse a aquella situación.

Había decidido hablar con Sora sobre ello, esa situación no la soportaba más y necesitaba un apoyo. Sora le dijo que ya había intentado hacerla entrar en razón pero que había resultado en vano:

- Lo intentamos Mimi, hablamos con ella todos pero sigue en sus trece. Está muy molesta contigo, pero claro, en cierto modo lo entiendo porque quiere mucho a su hermano y siente como si se lo hubiesen hecho a ella- le había explicado Sora.

- Comprendo- contestó Mimi deprimida- no sé por qué me pongo así si me esperaba esto, ellos tienen un vínculo muy fuerte y si yo estuviese en su lugar también me pondría así.

- Ya…- contestó Sora suspirando- me acuerdo cuando Tai me dijo que me quería y yo le dejé, ella también se enfadó un montón conmigo, pero al final hablamos Tai y yo con ella sobre eso y pareció recapacitar.

- Pero ahora me has dicho que Tai también le ha dicho que no se lo tome a mal y tampoco le ha hecho ni un caso- contestó ella.

- Yo creo que se siente decepcionada contigo- dijo Sora a la vez que se encendía un cigarro- durante estos meses me fijé en que se sentía muy a gusto contigo, mucho más que conmigo y que le caías muy bien. Por eso yo creo que se siente traicionada porque ella pensaba que querías a Taichi y cuando se enteró de que le habías dejado de aquella manera sin decirle nada a ella, se enfadó aún más.

- Creo que tienes razón, Sora- contestó Mimi dándose cuenta del problema- no me di cuenta de que todo esto le repercute a ella también… no sé qué voy a hacer ahora.

Y desde aquella charla con Sora que le abrió los ojos ante el problema, se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando la manera de poder arreglar las cosas con ella, pero necesitaba que fuese en el lugar y momento adecuado para ello, así Kari no huiría de ella…

Mimi suspiró resignada. Ojalá Kari fuera el único de sus problemas, su segundo y no menos complejo era Tai. No comprendía su actitud y el hecho de que hubiese ido a buscarla al aeropuerto la había confundido completamente, según ella, no era normal aquella forma de actuar después de lo enfadado que se había ido la última vez que se habían visto.

Cuando lo vio allí junto a Sora, Matt e Izzy creyó que no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a ellos en cuanto la vieron y comenzaron a saludarla con entusiasmo y fue saludada con toda alegría por Sora que la estrujó entre sus brazos y la decía cuánto la había echado de menos.

Después de ella, saludó a Matt y a Izzy también con un ligero abrazo lleno de felicidad y le tocó el turno con Tai. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, pudo ver en sí misma sólo con aquella mirada cómo sus sentimientos hacía él volvían con la misma intensidad con la que los solía sentir con sólo una mirada. Volvió a notar aquel familiar hormigueo que tenía cada vez que le sentía cerca.

De repente, él se acercó a ella y la dio un pequeño abrazo dejándola totalmente plantada sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Le llegó el olor de su perfume desde su cuello y sintió que se embriagaba de él sin poderlo evitar. Tuvo el impulso de besar su cuello y tenía que evitarlo por todos los medios, así que se apartó de él lentamente sin que él pudiese percatarse de lo nerviosa que le ponía. Tai seguía mirándola sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan encantadora tan típica de él provocando en ella un molesto cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y una sonrisa tonta que no podía disimular:

- Bueno Mimi deberíamos marcharnos ya para casa- dijo Sora en el momento más oportuno que podía haberlo dicho.

Ella se alejó de Tai como si se tratase de una corriente eléctrica y volvió al mundo real para percatarse de que estaba en medio del aeropuerto entorpeciendo el paso a los demás viajeros, por lo que se apresuró a recoger sus maletas, pero no la dejaron:

- Nosotros llevaremos tus maletas, Mimi- dijo Matt deteniéndola.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a las chicas que se habían adelantando contándose banalidades y riéndose, mientras a la vez Mimi intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón acelerado y fingía sentir indiferencia ante aquello que la estaba robando el alma.

Aquel fue el único contacto cariñoso que habían tenido y desde aquel momento él simplemente se había portado como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si aquello no le hubiese afectado para nada. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, la reacción lógica y normal para su gusto sería alivio por no tener que pasar por situaciones tensas con él cuando evidentemente deseaba estar junto a él aunque no fuese como ella quería, pero lo que realmente sentía era frustración y una sensación de angustia que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Sentía como si todo lo que habían vivido no hubiese ocurrido y que todo hubiese sido un sueño y a la vez sentía que realmente a él no le importaba nada porque la había olvidado casi al momento, pero cuando pensaba en ello se sentía culpable por reprocharle olvidarla después de lo que le había hecho. Tantas emociones en un momento la hacían enloquecer y no se sentía capaz de contárselo a nadie por temor a que no la comprendieran y se sintiera aún más sola, era un peso que solo llevaba ella y no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima…

En todo aquello pensaba mientras se encontraba en su facultad estudiando junto a Yolei que en cuanto había vuelto de Estados Unidos había ido corriendo a visitarla a su casa y habían pasado el día juntas para alivio de Mimi que no se sentía capaz de soportar la indiferencia de Kari y no quería pensar en Tai más.

Yolei sí estudiaba, ella en realidad no hacía más que leer la misma hoja todo el tiempo sin entender nada de lo que ponía, se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada, todo aquel asunto estaba interfiriendo en sus estudios y no era capaz de hacer nada a derechas, sentía que ir a Japón con aquella beca fue el peor error de su vida…

De repente, notó que alguien la llamaba por detrás sacándola de sus pensamientos y se giró confundida para ver de quién se trataba. Se trataba de una chica occidental para su sorpresa, rubia con grandes bucles que le caían a ambos lados de la cara y bastante mona, tenía los ojos muy grandes azules y su forma de la cara le hacía pensar que podría ser europea. La miró interrogante y al ver que tenía toda la atención de la norteamericana comenzó a hablarle en un japonés bastante elemental:

- Perdona que te interrumpa… ¿Eres Mimi Tachikawa, la norteamericana?

Mimi asintió intrigada y la chica prosiguió hablando con una notoria dificultad:

- Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Catherine de la Fountaine y soy una estudiante francesa. Acabo de llegar para estar durante este cuatrimestre en Japón.

- Encantada también- contestó Mimi sin saber muy bien qué tenía que ver todo aquello con ella.

Vio que la chica dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa en la que ellas se encontraban y se sentaba al lado de ella, pero no decía nada, parecía que le costaba un poco formar las palabras para expresarle lo que tenía que decirle:

- Si quieres podemos hablar en inglés- dijo Mimi para intentarla ayudar.

- No tranquila- contestó ella sonriendo- aún me cuesta un poco, pero quiero esforzarme para mejorarlo… verás, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco perdida, me hablaron algunos compañeros de ti y de que eras de los pocos estudiantes occidentales que había, así que decidí buscarte por si podías ayudarme a adaptarme y esas cosas…

Mimi miró a la chica que le devolvía la mirada con súplica y cierta vergüenza, le recordó en cierto modo a ella cuando llegó allí por primera vez y se sintió obligada a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese, así que sonrió y dijo:

- Por supuesto que te ayudaré, yo también fui nueva y me sentí muy arropada por mis compañeros.

La chica francesa, al oír aquello, sonrió y se sentó junto a las dos chicas mientras éstas le contaban todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la facultad y los horarios universitarios.

* * *

Kari se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la facultad de su novio, siempre salía antes que él de clase y solía ir a buscarle para luego irse a comer juntos. Veía a la gente salir por la puerta en pequeños grupos, así que intuyó que Daisuke no tardaría mucho.

Al momento se abrió la puerta de salida y tras ella surgieron otro grupo de personas, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Daisuke que ya la había visto y la saludaba con la mano con entusiasmo. Ella también levantó el abrazo contenta de verle, pero de repente vio que alguien más se apartaba de aquel grupo y se le congeló el gesto, Takeru se acercaba a ella junto a Daisuke.

Su novio no se había dado cuenta, pero ella empezó a notar que a medida que los dos chicos se acercaban, más crecía la tensión entre ellos aunque por suerte Daisuke no era capaz de sentirlo y eso era un alivio, en ese momento se alegraba de que su novio no fuese tan perspicaz como Takeru que él sí se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

- ¡Hola Kari!- saludó Daisuke totalmente emocionado como cada vez que la veía

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella sonriéndole después de darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Pues muy bien después de terminar las clases- contestó Daisuke poniendo los brazos por detrás de la nunca como solía hacer cuando hablaba- por cierto, Takeru se viene con nosotros a comer que hoy está solo porque su madre está trabajando y no le apetece ir solo, ¿no te importa?

- Para nada- se apresuró a decir Kari mintiendo todo lo que podía- ¡Vámonos a comer!

Tomó la mano de Daisuke con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarle para asombro de los dos chicos que no dijeron nada y se limitaron a seguirla.

Por el camino, Daisuke y Takeru hablaban de sus cosas y se quejaban de sus profesores, Kari se limitaba a escuchar. Le molestaba mucho que estuviera él allí porque se sentía incómoda y procuraba estar lo más cerca posible de su novio para intentar que aquella molestia no saliese a la luz, pero no podía. En más de una ocasión se había dado cuenta de que el rubio le lanzaba fugaces miradas que no era capaz de interpretar y ella se lo devolvía aferrándose más a Daisuke que ya parecía empezar a extrañarse:

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él parándose de repente.

- ¡No!- contestó ella asustada por lo inesperado de la pregunta- ¿Por qué?

- Es que me estás haciendo daño en el brazo de tanto agarrarte- se explicó él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Ella negó con la cabeza y aflojó un poco el agarre del brazo del chico sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y siguieron caminando en dirección a la cafetería en la que solían tomar algo para comer.

Pronto la divisaron haciendo esquina entre dos calles, allí solía haber mucha gente comiendo porque estaba cerca de las facultades y así no perdían el tiempo yendo a sus casas. Los tres entraron allí y buscaron mesa rápidamente, por suerte no estaba aún muy lleno y pudieron tomar asiento antes de que fueran a tomar los pedidos, que no tardó en ocurrir.

Una vez que pidieron, el camarero se alejó de y los dejó allí a los tres charlando. Pero Kari decidió en ese momento ir hacia el baño, necesita calmar los nervios que sentía por estar junto a Takeru y a la vez intentar serenarse para que su novio no notase nada, así que se disculpó con ellos y se marchó en dirección al baño.

Una vez allí se acercó al lavabo y se lavó la cara un par de veces con agua helada para despejarse y acto seguido se miró en el espejo, en ese momento agradecía que no solía maquillarse demasiado y no se había preparado un estropicio en la cara por echarse agua.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Tenía que calmarse y hacer como si no pasase nada, al fin y al cabo lo había hecho muchas veces estando con ambos en el mismo lugar, pero aquella vez era diferente porque no se había esperado su presencia y no se había preparado psicológicamente para soportar estar con él.

No podía culpar al pobre Daisuke, al fin y al cabo era su amigo y no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Lo único que le habían dicho ambos era que sus hermanos eran amigos y que habían ido juntos al colegio cuando eran pequeños y Daisuke se lo había creído sin hacer ninguna pregunta… Sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que adoraba aquella fe absoluta de su novio en los demás y a la vez la hacía sentir culpable por ser ella la primera persona en la que no debía confiar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan increíblemente cándido?

Tras todas aquellas cavilaciones, miró firmemente a su reflejo y respiró un par de veces para sentirse segura de sí misma, no podía defraudar a Daisuke y trataría de sobrellevar aquella carga que le resultaba el estar cerca de Takeru.

Salió de allí y divisó a lo lejos a sus dos acompañantes que hablaban alegremente de sus vivencias, sintió cierto pesar, se notaba que se tenían mucha confianza y eran muy buenos amigos. Por ello debía intentar que Daisuke nunca supiera nada lo que ocurrió entre ellos, no quería interponerse entre aquellos dos amigos.

Cuando llegó, se sentó entre ellos dos donde había dejado libre el asiento mientras estaba en el baño dispuesta a intentar intervenir en cualquier conversación que estuviesen manteniendo, pero la suerte ese día no la acompañaba porque en ese momento Daisuke se levantó y dijo:

- Ahora voy yo también al baño. ¡No tardo!- y se alejó de la mesa dejando a Kari alarmada.

Su novio acababa de abandonarla ante el peligro y no sabía cómo comportarse. Miró a Takeru que también se le notaba molesto por la situación y luego empezó a rebuscar en su bolso su móvil o cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla para obviar aquel momento tan tenso. Se impuso un silencio incómodo entre ellos realmente insoportable para ambos y deseaba que Daisuke no tardara mucho en el baño…

- ¿Hikari?- oyó que Takeru se dirigía a ella.

Levantó la vista sorprendida de que le dirigiera la palabra de aquella forma tan tranquila aunque aún la frialdad adornase sus palabras. Vio que el chico la miraba pensativo, como debatiéndose con unos pensamientos que no era capaz de expresar en voz alta. Finalmente, posó sus ojos azules en los de ellas y preguntó:

- ¿De verdad que vas en serio con Daisuke?

Kari le miró a los ojos también intentando descubrir cuál era la verdadera intención de aquella pregunta. Vio que en ellos no había reproche alguno, si no simple curiosidad e incluso, creyó notar una chispa de tristeza en ellos. Entonces ella respondió sinceramente:

- Sí, creo que es un buen chico y seremos muy felices juntos.

Era lo que realmente sentía, Daisuke al principio solía ser celoso, pero en cuanto decidió salir con él pareció cambiar y se comportaba como el novio ideal, siempre preocupado por ella y colmándola de detalles y todo tipo de obsequios, y ella en sí le tenía cariño… pero a pesar de haber respondido sinceramente a su pregunta, sabía que Takeru se refería a otra cosa.

Takeru siempre se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y sabía que él lo que quería saber era si quería de verdad a Daisuke, pero no iba a responder lo que tendría que responder porque sabía que estaría mintiendo y odiaba mentir. Sentía un cariño especial por aquel chico alocado e ingenuo, pero no sentía amor por él porque todo el amor que sentía era dirigido hacia la persona que tenía frente a ella.

Cuando miraba a Takeru sentía en su interior aquella agradable calidez y típico nerviosismo de adolescente con su primer amor, pero tenía que resignarse a que aquel amor nunca podría ser posible, él le había hecho demasiado daño como para olvidarlo todo y empezar de cero, sentía tanto miedo a sufrir otra vez que prefería intentar superarlo.

- Escucha Hikari- dijo él de repente- él es mi mejor amigo y quiero que sea feliz, así que si la única manera de que lo sea es que esté contigo, yo me comprometo a enterrar el hacha de guerra contigo y a mejorar nuestra relación, ¿qué te parece?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, sabía que aquello sería el fin de todas las tiranteces entre ambos y el fin de los problemas para Matt y Tai, si éste llegase a enterarse, y que sería lo mejor para todos, pero en el fondo de sí misma así no lo veía porque nunca dejaría de haber problemas si seguía sintiendo aquellos sentimientos por él, pero sin embargo respondió:

- Me parece bien.

Takeru sonrió de aquella forma tan hermosa que solo él sabía y que la hacía estremecerse, sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente e intentó apartar la mirada pero no pudo, había algo en aquella mirada que hacía que no fuese capaz. Sólo con mirarle parecía encontrar en él la tranquilidad y el bienestar que necesitaba y sólo mirando sus labios entreabiertos sin dejar de sonreír sentía que todo lo que ella deseaba residía allí.

No sabía en qué momento sucedió, pero Takeru juntó sus labios con los de ella en un tímido y fugaz roce que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y se apartara de él como si quemase. Le miró alarmada y vio que él también parecía asustado con sus manos sobre su boca como si temiese volver a hacerlo, le oyó entonces mascullar:

- Yo… lo siento…

Kari no pudo contestar nada porque justo en ese momento vio que su novio salía del baño y se dirigía hacia ellos sonriendo abiertamente. Avergonzada y sintiéndose fatal consigo misma, se levantó de su sitio y casi corrió hacia Daisuke que la miró intrigado, pero ella no le dio tiempo a decir nada porque se apresuró a decir:

- ¡Cariño! Tengo que marcharme, ha… ha habido un problema con Tai y necesita que vaya a su casa ahora mismo.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntó Daisuke preocupado.

- No te preocupes, quédate con Takeru comiendo que ya habéis pedido- dijo ella mientras le daba pequeños besos- ¡Perdóname! Mañana te compensaré por el plantón.

Y tras decir aquello, se marchó de allí recogiendo sus cosas sobre la marcha sin ser capaz de poder mirar a los ojos a Takeru.

En cuanto salió a la calle, echó a correr sintiendo cómo sus ojos abrasaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y que ella no permitía que saliesen de allí y también sintiendo aquella sensación de felicidad en su interior mezclada con otra de culpabilidad que la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mimi salía de la facultad para dirigirse a su casa para comer junto a Yolei y la chica francesa. Durante toda la mañana habían estado hablando sobre horarios y otro tipo de información interesante para que no se confundiese.

Notó que la chica estaba ansiosa por empezar en serio sus clases y que permitía que tanto ella como Yolei la corrigiesen sin molestarse ni sintiéndose humillada en ningún momento.

Yolei también parecía congeniar con ella y le contaba cotilleos acerca de compañeros y profesores provocando la risa de las tres, Yolei siempre se enteraba de todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y siempre que tenía oportunidad lo publicaba a los cuatro vientos toda orgullosa de ello.

- Creo que voy a estar muy bien aquí, chicas- dijo Catherine sonriendo complacida- espero que cuando vuelva, hable tan bien japonés como vosotras.

- Seguro que si- contestó Mimi sonriendo- aunque mi japonés no es tan bueno como el de Yolei, yo solo me defiendo lo suficiente como para poder vivir aquí…

- No importa- contestó ella- lo importante es que no se te nota el acento americano, además que tú eres medio japonesa, ¿no?

- Eso es cierto- dijo Mimi- pero si tuviera que elegir entre hablar japonés o inglés, me defiendo mil veces mejor en inglés.

Las tres se rieron confidentes e iniciaron otro tema de conversación diferente. Pero de repente, Mimi dejó de prestarles atención para alzar la vista, le había parecido reconocer a alguien a lo lejos y entornó los ojos para ver si no estaba equivocada en sus cavilaciones… De repente el corazón le dio un violento vuelco en el pecho, allí a lo lejos pudo divisar a Taichi caminando con su bolsa de entrenamiento.

Se le había olvidado que él entrenaba en el campus y que solía volver a su casa sobre esa hora, seguramente en ese momento estaba buscando el lugar donde había aparcado su moto para luego marchase a su casa.

Se fijó que no caminaba muy deprisa y que iba totalmente recto sin quitar la mirada hacia el frente y no hacía ningún gesto significativo, seguramente estaría escuchando su reproductor de música e iba completamente distraído sin percatarse de nada más.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento ocurrió, pero un deseo irrefrenable de acercarse a él y oír una vez más su voz se apoderó de ella y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a ninguna de sus acompañantes, echó a correr en su dirección para evitar que desapareciera por cualquier otra calle perdiéndose de vista.

Pronto le alcanzó y él pareció darse cuenta de una presencia cerca de él y volvió la vista en su dirección, al reconocerla se paró de golpe y la sonrió con confianza mientras se quitaba los auriculares de los oídos, antes de que ella llegara dijo entre risas:

- ¡Qué poco corres! Ya me gustaría verte correr lo que suelo correr yo todos los días en los entrenamientos.

Ella le miró mal mientras reducía la marcha y se acercó a él ya caminando tranquilamente, notaba que su respiración era entrecortada y se convenció a sí misma que se trataba de la carrera que se había dado y no por lo rápido que iba su corazón al notar su mirada clavada en ella.

- Es que estaba muy lejos… ¡no te burles de mí!- contestó mientras él se reía de ella.

- ¿Vas para casa ya?- preguntó él cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Sí, acabo de salir de clase y allí me dirigía- contestó Mimi aún con la esperanza casi inútil que Tai se apiadase de ella y se ofreciese a llevarla en su moto como solía hacer.

- Yo también me marchaba a casa- contestó él- justo iba a buscar la moto para ir que hoy tengo algo de prisa.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Yolei y Catherine y se colocaron al lado suyo. Mimi se dio la vuelta y las vio demasiado sonrientes, sobre todo a Yolei que aquella estúpida sonrisa incitándola a que se lo presentara la estaba desquiciando, así que hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió a Tai para decirle:

- Bueno, ellas son unas compañeras de clase, Inoue Miyako y Catherine de la Fountaine que es francesa y acaba de llegar… ¡chicas! Él es Yagami Taichi, es hermano de mi compañera…

- Enchantée- la interrumpió Catherine de repente en un idioma que intuyó que era francés- un gusto conocer a un japonés tan atractivo.

- Así que francesa, ¿eh?- dijo Tai arqueando una ceja volcando de repente toda su atención en ella- para mí sí que es un gusto conocer a una francesa tan bella.

Y ante la mirada perpleja de Mimi, Tai se acercó a la chica y le plantó en beso en la mejilla que, para gusto de la norteamericana, era demasiado cerca de su boca. Le recordó terriblemente al día que le conoció en aquel parque… ¿Estaría ligando con ella en sus narices?

Miró a Catherine que en ese momento sonreía de una forma muy coqueta y había empezado a hablar con él con toda la soltura que en ningún momento había mostrado con ellas contándole acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba Japón y no sabía qué más cosas sin ninguna importancia. Luego fijó su mirada en él que parecía haberse olvidado de que ella estaba allí y se dejaba coquetear por aquella chica sin ningún tapujo haciéndola encenderse de rabia…

- ¡Qué casualidad!- oyó entonces decir a Catherine que en ese momento tocaba sus cabellos rubios con una inocencia que no existía- si vivimos en la misma zona.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó él sonriendo.

- Sí- contestó ella y de repente su gesto se tornó en apenado- la pena es que mi piso está muy lejos y cuando llegue a casa será muy tarde…

- Bueno, yo ahora no tengo ninguna prisa- contestó él interrumpiéndola- sí quieres te acerco que tengo la moto por aquí cerca.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó Catherine con sorpresa aunque para Mimi todo aquello había sido premeditado.

- Por supuesto- dijo él sonriendo abiertamente- todo por una dama.

Mimi estaba empezando a sentir el impulso de agarrar a Taichi por los pelos y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él, sentía que hervía de ira y celos, ¿cómo se atrevía a flirtear con otra delante de ella? ¿Acaso ya ella le importaba menos que nada y podía permitirse aquellos lujos? Sentía unas ganas inmensas de empezar a gritar, llorar como una adolescente enrabietada e incluso pegarle. Pero nada de eso hizo, se mantuvo al margen sin levantar la cabeza del suelo intentando dominar todos aquellos sentimientos que revoloteaban en su interior.

- De acuerdo, pues vámonos- finalizó él y antes de irse se dirigió a Mimi- nos vemos otro día Mimi, ¡hasta otra!

- ¡Adiós!- contestó ella dejando notar el enfado que sentía.

Pero no paró a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, simplemente se despidió también de Yolei y se alejó de allí con Catherine entre risas y cuchicheos.

Entonces se quedaron las dos solas viendo a los dos alejarse de allí. Mimi no quería verlo, no tenía ganas ni de levantar la cabeza del suelo, su amiga lo notó y la abrazó afectuosamente por los hombros. Ella no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar sin importarle que hubiera más gente allí, necesitaba desahogar todo el desasosiego que sentía desde que había vuelto y toda la angustia por la cantidad de problemas que se le venían encima.

- ¡Calma Mimi, por favor!- decía Yolei preocupada- todo el mundo está mirando… ¿Prefieres que entremos en algún baño en la facultad?

Mimi negó con la cabeza violentamente y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo, se sintió estúpida por llorar allí delante de todo el mundo, ¿cómo había podido dejar salir aquella debilidad así tan fácilmente? Miró a su amiga e intentó sonreír mientras decía:

- Ya estoy bien, tranquila… solo que últimamente las cosas no me van muy bien entre lo de Michael y lo de Kari, estoy muy nerviosa…

- Pero a mí puedes contármelo Mimi- dijo Yolei- además no tiene nada de malo que llores, no serías normal si no lo hicieses…

Yolei decía que le contase todo lo que le pasaba, sería tan fácil y sentiría tanto alivio contándole todo que en otra ocasión hubiera pensado que si no lo hiciese sería estúpida, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué contarle… ¿Qué deseaba volver a estar con Tai? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo que la invadían unos celos espantosos solo viéndole alejarse con aquella chica a la cual deseaba apartar de él a golpes, si hacía falta? ¿Qué ojalá hubiera sido capaz de decirle en ese momento que le quería y que no soportaba que la dejase? No podía contarle aquello, sentía demasiada vergüenza sólo notando que aquellos pensamientos invadían su mente, eran unos pensamientos denigrantes y se avergonzaba de ellos. ¿Quién era ella para impedir que el chico rehiciese su vida?

- No, de verdad que estoy bien- terminó por decir ella intentando sonar calmada- ¡Vámonos!

Su amiga no estaba muy segura de si hacerla caso u obligarla a parar y hablar de verdad, pero al ver que Mimi la miraba suplicante, Yolei optó por seguirla y dirigirse a sus casas.

* * *

Media hora después, ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa cuando en menos de 10 minutos habrían llegado si hubieran cogido el metro, pero no podía hacerle nada, Yolei odiaba el metro y no iba a obligarla a cogerlo.

Yolei seguía preocupada por su estado de ánimo, pero la verdad era que aquel paseo la había despejado y ya no se sentía tan desgraciada, pero no aún así, menos celosa.

No hacía más que preguntarse qué es lo que estaría haciendo Taichi con aquella chica y a las conclusiones a las que llegaba hacían que se le encogiese el estómago. Después de pensar aquello, obligaba a su cerebro a borrar aquellos pensamientos intentando convencerse a sí misma de que su Taichi jamás haría algo así… "pero ya lo hizo contigo aquel primer día que os conocisteis, ¿recuerdas?", le decía una molesta vocecita que no dejaba de asaltarle cada vez que intentaba relajar su mente…

- Deja de pensar en eso, Mimi- dijo Yolei de repente adivinando sus pensamientos- dudo mucho que vaya a hacer algo con Catherine, seguro que lo ha hecho para que te pongas celosa…

- Deja de entrar en mi mente- contestó Mimi- y si quiere ponerme celosa no lo ha conseguido porque no estoy celosa.

- No es muy difícil adivinar lo que estás pensando- dijo Yolei arqueando una ceja- tu mente es como un libro abierto para todo el mundo y SÍ, estás tan celosa que te envenenarías en tus propios celos…

- Eso no es cierto- exclamó Mimi totalmente sonrojada y sin saber muy bien qué decir- lo que pasa es que me extraña que se haya olvidado de mí tan rápido, pero no estoy celosa, me alegro mucho que él esté con otra chica…

- En fin, eso no te lo crees ni tú- sopesó Yolei y antes de que su amiga pudiese replicar añadió- me voy a casa, ya si eso nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

Yolei se marchó de allí dejando a Mimi con la palabra en la boca, pero no le molestó, casi fue un alivio que se fuese aunque supiese lo que ella realmente sentía.

Suspiró cansada y derrotada, cuando volviera a Estados Unidos tendría que ir sin duda de cabeza a un psiquiátrico por los quebraderos de cabeza que le daba todo el mundo. Abrió el portal de su casa y se dirigió al ascensor para pulsar el botón de llamada y esperar.

No tardó mucho en llegar y se subió para pulsar el piso al que quería ir y el resto del camino hasta su piso no hizo más que darle vueltas a la cabeza al mismo tema del cual no era capaz de desquitarse, ni tampoco quería.

En cuanto vio la puerta de su casa fue rápidamente hacia ella, moría de ganas de llegar y encerrarse en su habitación para pensar y no ser molestada en ningún momento del día.

Pero al abrir la puerta e internarse en la casa, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba para nada. Allí frente a ella se encontraba Kari, tumbada en el sofá viendo una película romántica y tomando un enorme bol de helado mientras se la oía suspirar aunque bastante bajo. Mimi se fijó en su cara, vio que realmente estaba muy triste y olvidándose de que la chica no le hablaba se acercó a ella y preguntó preocupada:

- Kari… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kari al principio negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que nada y volvió a meterse una cuchara llena de helado en la boca, se sentía demasiado deprimida en ese momento como para ponerse desagradable con Mimi, pero no parecía darse por vencida:

- Mira Kari, siento mucho lo que le hice a tu hermano y también siento mucho no haberte dicho nada sobre ello de verdad, pero de verdad Kari… fueron unos meses horribles, no sabía qué hacer porque aún era la novia de Michael pero sentía algo muy fuerte por Tai que no podía evitar…- al ver que Kari en ese momento le estaba prestando toda su atención, decidió que ya era hora de abrirle su corazón a alguien- sí, sé que hice mal, pero en ese momento tuve miedo a perderlo todo porque yo me iba a marchar a Estados Unidos y si seguía con Tai a la larga sería peor tanto para él como para mí, por ello creí que lo correcto era volver con Michael a pesar de lo que sentía por él…

- ¿Qué sientes por Tai?- preguntó Kari con curiosidad.

- Al principio no sabía muy bien qué era… no sabía si le quería o simplemente me gustaba, pero estos últimos días que estuve con él como si fuese mi novio y luego al descubrir que el hecho de que Michael me engañase no me afectó tanto, lo supe. Supe que a quien quería era a tu hermano.

Kari no decía nada, solo quería escuchar todo lo que Mimi le dijese, no quería que nada quedase en el aire y luego todo se complicase. De verdad que odiaba estar disgustada con ella, era la única chica con la que de verdad había congeniado y se sentía mal no hablándola pero necesitaba algo que la permitiese volver a hablarla sin sentir que traicionaba a su hermano.

- ¿De verdad qué le quieres?- preguntó Kari con una media sonrisa.

- Sí, pero no puedo volver con él, sé que le he perdido…- contestó ella con cierto pesar.

- No le has perdido- dijo Kari de repente- sé que él aún te quiere y deberías luchar por él porque entonces sí que ya lo habrás perdido para siempre.

- No sé cómo podré hacerlo- dijo ella apenada, pero miró a Kari y decidió dar un paso más- ¿Me perdonas?

Como respuesta, recibió un abrazo lleno de afecto típicos de la chica que la llenaron de alegría, parecía que el día no iba a ser tan horrible y que uno de sus principales problemas ya se había resuelto por lo que se sintió feliz por ello.

- No me gusta estar enfadada contigo Mimi- dijo Kari- eres de verdad una buena amiga y no quiero perderte…de verdad me gustaría que tú y mi hermano acabaseis siendo felices.

- Eso ya se verá- contestó Mimi- ahora dime, ¿a qué viene tanto helado y tanta película sensiblera?

Kari miró a su bol de helado y luego a la televisión avergonzada. Dejó el helado en la mesa y se sentó cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá para mirar de frente a Mimi y decirle:

- Ha pasado algo horrible hoy… Takeru me ha besado y yo he querido corresponderle- y a continuación comenzó a relatarle con pelos y señales lo que había ocurrido.

Mimi la escuchaba mostrando una sorpresa que no sentía, porque en realidad sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, podía verse a leguas lo muchísimo que esos dos se querían y que por orgullo eran incapaces de decirse nada el uno al otro.

Cuando Kari finalizó el relato la miró, realmente se sentía muy mal consigo misma y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, por lo que dijo:

- No sé qué voy a hacer ahora con él y Daisuke, me siento de lo peor…

- Pero tú no has hecho nada Kari- respondió Mimi acercándola a ella para abrazarla- tú no esperaste que él te besara…

- Ya pero yo lo deseaba… ¿y si hubiera sido yo la que lo hubiera iniciado?- preguntó Kari desesperada- me siento tan confusa…

Mimi no contestó, solo se dedicó a escuchar a la chica que no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto e imaginarse miles de situaciones en las que podría haberse dejado llevar por lo que sentía. La dejaba hablar porque sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijese sería peor y lo mejor era que se desahogase, además de que no sabía qué decirle… ella también se sentía confusa por todo desde que vio a Tai alejarse de ella con otra chica dejándola allí como si nada entre ellos importase algo…

**FIN… Sí sé que parece que sólo sé hacer sufrir a todo el mundo, pero también pienso que algo por lo que has sufrido y luchado mucho luego cuando lo consigas tendrá mucho más mérito y te hará más feliz, ¿no creéis?**

**Bueno, aquí entra una supuesta rival de Mimi, no sé si os acordáis de ella, la francesita que apareció en Digimon 02 que les hizo algo de tilín tanto a Taichi como a Takeru, así que al haber una chica tipo de Tai en la serie me pareció la candidata perfecta a hacerle la competencia a Mimi… ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? ¿Mimi acabará hartándose de Tai u ocurrirá como Sora preveé y será ella la que vaya a por él?**

**Por otro lado, Takeru se lanzó a Hikari… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Qué será de la relación de amistad entre él y Daisuke? ¿Hikari decidirá dejar a su novio por Takeru olvidándose de todo el rencor que hay entre ellos?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de capítulo por semana… aún me pregunto cómo consigo llegar a fin de semana con la historia terminada cuando a los exámenes siempre voy pillada hasta el final…**

**Bueno sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece y que yo sólo me divierto poniendo a sus maravillosos personajes en situaciones cómicas o comunes de la vida de un loco universitario xD.**

**No olvidar, por supuesto, los maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior, de verdad que esta vez han sido una pasada y me han motivado una barbaridad… ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Sin más que añadir… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 23: LA VERDAD DESCUBIERTA

Yamato respiró varias veces seguidas sin atreverse a dar ningún paso más de donde se encontraba, el resto de viandantes le esquivaban con torpeza o agilidad según el grado de distracción en el cual se encontrasen, pero él no se percataba de nada, simplemente seguía parado en medio de la calle mirando al frente sin saber qué hacer.

Frente a él se encontraba una tienda muy peculiar, era una tienda de arreglos florales muy bien decorada. Respiró una vez más para darse fuerza para avanzar a su interior, era la tienda donde trabajaba Takenouchi Toshiko, la madre de Sora.

Hacía tiempo que había querido hablar con ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso al interior de la tienda, tenía miedo por lo que pudiese encontrarse y siempre se daba la vuelta abatido por su falta de agallas. Pero esta vez sería diferente porque ya estaba harto de quedarse parado sin hacer nada y no poder ayudar a Sora.

De repente, a su mente le vinieron unos recuerdos que trataba por todos los medios que le convencieran a seguir caminando, los recuerdos del día que Sora le contó la verdad sobre la razón por la que su madre la echó de casa.

Recordar aquel día le producía una sensación de angustia pero a la vez de placer, ese día había ido a visitar a su amiga a su casa después de que Tai le dijese que la chica se encontraba bastante enferma. Fue allí simplemente para hacerle compañía y hablar un rato tranquilamente como les gustaba hacer cuando estaban solos.

Cuando llegó a su residencia, fue recibido por una Sora bastante más delgada y desmejorada de lo que se esperaba, ella le dejó entrar en la casa sin decir nada más y se sentó otra vez en el sofá dispuesta a fumarse un cigarro. Yamato entró extrañado de que su amiga simplemente le hubiese saludado con un simple gesto con la cabeza y sin empezar a lanzarle comentarios sarcásticos.

Se sentó al lado de la chica y aceptó el paquete de tabaco que ella le ofrecía para, acto seguido, encenderse un cigarro y acompañar a Sora en su vicio. No sabía qué decirle, Sora siempre había sido muy celosa de su intimidad y de sus asuntos por lo que dudaba mucho que le contase qué era lo que le había pasado.

Taichi le había contado que le había llamado su hermana diciéndole que a Sora le había dado un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse de que Mimi se había encontrado con su madre de casualidad y que aquello había sido el desencadenante para que terminara poniéndose enferma. Y efectivamente mirándola en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba muy bien de salud, quizá deberían preocuparse más por ese aspecto como solía decirles hasta el cansancio Mimi cuando les hablaba de los problemas alimenticios y los desórdenes horarios de Sora.

- ¡No me mires así Yamato!- dijo Sora de repente sacándole de sus cavilaciones- no estoy tan enferma como Mimi pretende haceros creer…

- No estoy de acuerdo, Sora- contestó él- creo que deberías hacerla más caso a partir de ahora.

- ¡Sí lo hago!- exclamó Sora- hasta cedí a ir al médico y todo…

- ¡Sora!- la interrumpió Yamato repentinamente muy serio- ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras… para eso somos amigos, ¿no?

- ¡Qué no me pasa nada!- gritó Sora levantándose del sofá molesta- no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme sola y lo sabes…

- No creo que seas capaz de cuidarte sola cuando a la primera que tienes un problema vas corriendo a pedirle consuelo a Taichi y a llorarle a él- dijo Yamato sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sora quedó enmudecida ante aquel comentario y Yamato se quedó totalmente estático ante lo que acababa de decir. No había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y tratar de ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras… seguramente Sora se enfadaría con él y le echaría de casa por grosero y se lo merecería, pero no pudo evitarlo, solo recordando cómo Sora prefirió acudir en busca de ayuda a casa de Taichi en lugar de a él que era al que había elegido entre los dos le hería el orgullo y le ponía furioso.

Miró a Sora y, para su sorpresa, vio que en lugar de montar en cólera y echarle a patadas de su casa, había bajado la mirada y parecía bastante avergonzada, cosa que el rubio no logró entender hasta que oyó casi en susurros la voz de Sora que le decía:

- De verdad que lo siento… pero no me sentí con fuerzas para acudir a ti ese día…

Yamato no lo pensó más y corrió hacia su amiga para apoyarla en él, tomó su brazo y la guió hacia el sofá para dejarla que se sentase allí y así poder hablar con ella más tranquilamente. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho y se apresuró a decir:

- Sora… Perdóname, de verdad que no me importa que fueses a su casa, sois amigos desde siempre… ¡Perdóname, soy idiota!

- Sí eres idiota Yamato- contestó Sora con una sonrisa de suficiencia- sé que sí te molestó mucho que fuera a casa de Taichi en lugar de a la tuya…no tienes porqué intentar hacer que me sienta mejor… pero, no me atrevía a recurrir a ti de verdad… sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que pudieses pensar de mí…

- Nunca pensaría mal de ti, Sora- contestó él tomando su mentón con su mano derecha- Sora, tú lo sabes… tú siempre fuiste la única chica por la que sentí algo más allá de la amistad o de la simple diversión y lo sabes...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los de la chica que le comenzaban a besar con desesperación en un intento de profundizarlo, Yamato no sabía qué hacer por primera vez y se dejó llevar por el momento dejando que Sora le besase. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera con una chica y el volver a probar los labios de ella le llenaba de una placentera sensación de paz.

Siempre habían hecho ver a los demás que lo suyo no era más que simple diversión para que nadie molestase a Sora ya que por aquel entonces él había estado con un montón de chicas resentidas con él por dejarlas y no quería que la tomasen con ella. Ahora besando a su novia del pasado recordaba a aquella dulce y afectuosa chica de 17 años que había sido su amiga antes de desaparecer de su vida para volver otra vez a él totalmente desconocida y diferente a lo que él había amado de ella, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, nunca dejó de esperarla y de quererla como la primera vez que se besaron…

- Supongo que aún te preguntarás la razón de por qué volví tan diferente a lo que tú te esperabas- preguntó Sora que ya había roto aquel beso y se había abrazado a él como recordaba él que hacía cuando aún no había problemas.

- Sí…- afirmó Yamato siendo sincero- pero no te preocupes por ello, todo está bien si me prometes no volverte a ir nunca…

- No estoy muy segura de esto- contestó ella sintiéndose insegura- durante muchos años me he mantenido tan distante e intentando olvidar todo lo que me había pasado que ya no sé si soy capaz de volver a ser lo que fui antes de todo esto… siento que si no te lo cuento a ti nunca podré vivir tranquila.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la estrechó mucho más contra su pecho y pasó su mano por sus cabellos anaranjados para intentar calmarla, aunque él también necesitaba calmarse, tenía miedo por lo que Sora fuera a contarle y no sabía si estaría preparado para cargar con lo que fuera. Miró a la chica que se encontraba junto a él que ahora le devolvía una mirada llena de firmeza y decisión, aquello hizo que todas sus dudas se disipasen y se decidiera a permitir que Sora compartiera con él todo lo que le atormentaba.

- Verás Yamato- empezó a decir Sora tomando la mano de él entre las suyas- mi madre me echó de casa porque me quedé embarazada.

Aquello cayó sobre él como si de un balde de agua congelada se tratase. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y ahora de repente le encajaron todas las incógnitas acerca de ella que Taichi y él siempre habían tenido, pero ella aún no había terminado de hablar:

- Cuando mi madre me echó de casa me dijo que me marchase con mi padre, pero era tarde y no tenía donde quedarme hasta poder irme, así que decidí acudir a Taichi… no sabía cómo decírtelo de verdad, pero no conté con que Taichi te llamase y me sentí tan mal por todo que no fui capaz de confiaros nada y daros problemas… así que cuando amaneció, me marché a coger el tren a Kyoto sin deciros nada por miedo a que me detuvieseis y descubrieseis mi secreto- ahora Sora hablaba muy deprisa, pero su voz sonaba como desesperada y con miedo en cada palabra que decía.

Yamato no dejaba de escucharla y a la vez intentaba asimilar todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, no podía imaginar todo lo que había tenido que pasar la chica sola sin poder confiar en nadie y con un niño en camino… De repente se acordó de algo importante, ¿dónde estaba ese bebé si nunca había sabido nada de él? Seguramente ya tendría cuatro años o quizá…

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con…?- puso entonces a sus pensamientos palabras sin darse cuenta.

- Lo siento…- dijo Sora otra vez entristecida- me vi en un apuro enorme y sin salida… Aborté a poco de llegar a Kyoto con mi padre…

Sin dejarla más tiempo para hablar, el rubio tomó a Sora entre sus brazos para abrazarla con todo el cariño que podía ser capaz de transmitir, notó cómo de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración, se sentía tan inútil y tan insignificante por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a la chica que tanto quería que sentía un deseo irrefrenable de ponerse a gritar como un enajenado.

- Sora…- dijo él intentando aguantar el impulso de llorar- lo siento tanto… te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré contigo y jamás te abandonaré…

- Te quiero…- oyó que Sora le decía mientras se aferraba a él- no quiero que sufras por mí, Yamato…

- Yo también te quiero Sora- contestó él- nada hará que yo me separe de ti… por favor, vuelve conmigo y te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y te haré feliz…

De repente, sin previo aviso, Sora rompió a llorar amargamente y él no sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué lloraba y se sentía otra vez inútil por no saber cómo ayudarla:

- Lo siento tanto…- la oyó decir entre sollozos- no te he dicho toda la verdad Yamato, pero no quiero que haya nada que nos separe… Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me dijeron que estaba de casi 8 semanas…

Yamato se quedó totalmente estático sin poder decir nada por lo que había deducido de aquella revelación, ellos dos sólo habían estado juntos unas poquitas semanas, pero era imposible que hubieran llegado siquiera a casi dos meses… eso significaba que…

- ¡El hijo que yo esperaba era de Taichi y no tuyo, Yamato!- dijo finalmente la chica destrozando a cada palabra el corazón del rubio.

- Sora…- empezó a decir el chico, pero ella no le dejó hablar.

- No me siento merecedora de tu amor Yamato- dijo ella soltándose de su abrazo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo él muy serio- soy yo el que no te merece, cuando más me necesitaste no estuve a la altura… debería haber ido detrás de ti y haber intentado ayudarte, pero no hice nada, fui un cobarde…- tomó la mano de la chica y siguió hablando- escucha Sora, no me importa que ese hijo fuese de Taichi o de quién fuese, lo único que me importa en este momento eres tú y no pararé hasta que seas feliz…

- Yamato…- dijo ella mirándole a la cara con una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellas palabras- ¡Te quiero! Pero… no me siento preparada para iniciar nada nuevo…

- Entonces esperaré…- dijo él- estaré junto a ti esperando a que tú creas que merezco el estar contigo.

Tras decir aquello, volvió a abrazarla y sintió que todos los sentimientos que aquella chica despertaba en él volvían y le hacían más fuerte. Volvió a tener 17 años en ese momento, cuando todo era fácil y sentía que se comería el mundo sólo teniendo a aquella mujer con él.

- Yamato- la llamó Sora cuando se apartó de él- por favor… ¿podrías no contarle a Taichi nada sobre esto…?- al ver que el chico no decía nada, prosiguió- sé que esa noticia le afectaría mucho y por primera vez desde que le dije que no quería estar más con él, le veo feliz con alguien… creo que está enamorado de Mimi y no quiero que algo que pasó hace años destroce lo que tienen…

- Lo sé- dijo Yamato sonriendo- yo también siento que junto a Mimi es feliz… será nuestro secreto, Sora.

Ella asintió complacida y volvió a apoderarse de la boca del rubio para recuperar el tiempo perdido con el que fue el amor de su vida ya libre de toda carga que pudiera distanciarlos.

Yamato sonrió al acordarse de aquel día. Tras aquello, Sora y él se encontraban siempre que podían sólo a conocimiento de Taichi y Koushiro, durante esos días que llevaba con ella no había vuelto a sentir necesidad de estar con cualquier otra mujer que no fuese ella y sentía que podría acostumbrarse a eso como hacía cuatro años se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su amor…

Pero siempre había algo que les impedía ser felices. Sabía que Sora pensaba que a él le atormentaba que el hijo que ella iba a tener fuese de Taichi, pero en realidad aquello no le importaba, hacía tiempo que Taichi la había olvidado y se había enamorado de la norteamericana así que aunque él se enterase de lo que había ocurrido no había posibilidad de que su amigo de toda la vida y él se enfrentasen por ello.

No, ese no era el problema, el único problema que a sus ojos había era la mujer que estaba en la tienda a la que no era capaz de entrar. Estaba totalmente seguro de que lo único que impedía que Sora pudiese ser feliz era el rechazo de su madre cuando más la necesitó…

Por ello, él estaba allí. Necesitaba saber hasta qué punto Toshiko había despreciado a Sora y que tenía que decir aquella mujer sobre el tema. Para él, intentar cerrar ese episodio tan doloroso de la vida de Sora, era su modo de compensar los años en los que no había sido capaz de estar para ella. Puede que con sus amigos resultase un inmaduro e incluso un poco idiota, pero cuando las cosas le importaban era capaz de actuar y de pensar como el adulto que era…

Decidió entonces que ya estaba bien de huir como un niño y afrontar los problemas, se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa que se le pusiese delante. Sin despegar los ojos de la puerta de entrada a la tienda, avanzó con paso firme hasta ella sin dar ni un solo paso atrás.

Por fin, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el local otra vez con paso inseguro y sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pero, no sabía si para su suerte o su desgracia, no tuvo que pensarlo más porque en ese momento apareció ante él Toshiko que, al verle, pareció torcer el gesto.

La reconoció al instante, no había cambiado en esos cuatro años, seguía con aquella mirada severa y su rostro congelado en un gesto de rectitud y seriedad. Ella le miró fijamente sin decir nada, se notaba bajo aquella máscara de frialdad que estaba sorprendida por su visita aunque no fuera a dar muestra de ello. Yamato, sin despegar la vista de aquella mujer, se acercó hacia el mostrador intentando no vacilar pensando a la vez qué podría decir para romper aquella tensión, pero por suerte no tuvo que empezar él la conversación:

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía Yamato- empezó a decir Toshiko con un tono muy molesto en su voz.

- Lo mismo podría decir, señora Takenouchi- contestó él sin dejarse amilanar- digamos que unos cuatro años…

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Toshiko sin andarse con rodeos- porque dudo mucho que vengas en busca de un arreglo floral…

- Venía a hablarle sobre su hija- comenzó él intentando parecer que controlaba la situación cuando en realidad no era así.

- Hace cuatro años vinisteis por lo mismo y os eché a patadas- contestó fríamente la mujer- ¿Por qué crees que esta vez voy a acceder a hablar contigo?

- Porque sé lo que le ocurrió a Sora, esta vez no vengo buscando la razón por la cual mi novia tuvo que marcharse de Tokio sin poder mirar atrás, si no que vengo buscando explicaciones a por qué le dejó tirada cuando más la necesito.

- No sabes ni de lo que hablas- contestó ella finalmente ignorándole y entrando hacia el interior de una pequeña habitación.

Él la siguió tercamente hacia el interior de la sala para seguir hablando, se encontró frente a él un montón de flores recogidas en hermosos ramos de flores y varios arreglos lineales en estanterías perfectamente ordenados, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención, frente a él se encontraba una pequeña mesa donde aparte de papeles y otros objetos que no le importaban también había varias fotos en marcos. Eran fotos de Sora en distintos escenarios y distintas situaciones de su vida.

Se acercó allí sin importarle que la mujer estuviese cerca de esa mesa y reparó más en ellas, esas fotos eran de Sora graduándose del bachillerato, Sora con su padre frente a un templo de Kyoto y otras fotos de ella de niña. Inconscientemente, su mirada fue directamente hacia Toshiko que no sabía adónde mirar, finalmente la mujer tomó la foto de la graduación de su hija entre sus manos y dijo:

- No me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad? Te he estado viendo varios días frente a mi puerta sin ser capaz de atreverte a pasar aquí… no te das cuenta, pero un chico rubio como tú en Japón llama muchísimo la atención- ante la mirada confusa del rubio prosiguió hablando- la verdad es que no me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hice… Sora y yo nunca hemos congeniado, siempre se había llevado mejor con su padre pero él prefirió que Sora siguiese con su vida de Tokio cuando decidió mudarse a Kyoto.

Toshiko volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su silla para sentarse, Yamato no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, tenía miedo a hacer algún movimiento y que Toshiko decidiese no contarle nada más y le largara de su tienda, pero una vez que se sentó prosiguió su relato:

- Nuestras diferencias se acentuaron cuando Sora se hizo mayor, seguía empeñada en jugar al fútbol en lugar de ayudarme con el negocio… cada vez teníamos más discusiones y yo me daba cuenta de que cada vez nos distanciábamos más, ella llegó a parecerme una desconocida… entonces ocurrió aquello, vino Sora esa noche con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo que estaba embarazada- Toshiko hizo una pausa para descansar y reanudó el relato- no sé qué me pasó, pero de repente me sentí furiosa y le di una torta, no podía creerme que fuese tan irresponsable y le dije que se marchase con su padre y que no quería volver a verla… supongo que esa noche se iría contigo o con Taichi, ¿no?

Él asintió y ella bajó ligeramente a cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que le costaba muchísimo decir todo lo que tenía qué decirle, pero él no era capaz de decir nada, solo quería escuchar, por lo que pronto fue satisfecho y ella siguió hablando:

- Al día siguiente, me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho a mi propia hija y tomé el coche hacia Kyoto dispuesta a hablar con ella y decirle que la apoyaba en todo y que me perdonase… pero cuando llegué allí, no quiso verme, sólo me dijo que para ella yo no era nadie y que no volviese a intentar a hablar con ella…

De repente se hizo el silencio, Yamato se dio cuenta de que Toshiko hacía esfuerzos por no llorar y entonces él decidió que aquella mujer ya había tenido suficiente y dijo:

- Señora, no es necesario que haga esfuerzos… si quiere me voy…

- ¡No, de verdad!- dijo de repente Toshiko sorprendiendo al rubio-quiero que al menos alguien sepa lo que ocurrió y si ello pudiese llegar a Sora… quizá por lo menos podré estar tranquila aunque no quiera volver a hablar conmigo nunca más… Sora no lo sabe, pero llegué a un acuerdo con su padre de que una parte del dinero que su padre le dejó en herencia tras su muerte para que pudiese vivir más o menos desahogada es parte de mi trabajo, aunque ella abortó y no quiere saber nada de mí, yo no quiero que no pueda estudiar y si así lo puedo conseguir, me quedaré tranquila…

- Pero pienso que Sora debería de saberlo- dijo Yamato impresionado- usted está haciendo muchos esfuerzos por ella… seguramente si ella lo supiese, podría perdonarla…

- No creo que resulte tan sencillo- contestó Toshiko negando tristemente con la cabeza- han pasado muchos años y seguramente se haya acostumbrado a que ya no esté con ella… supongo que ya es toda una adulta capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin necesidad de nada…

- No estaría yo tan seguro señora Takenouchi…- dijo Yamato muy seguro de lo que decía- siempre que duerme tiene pesadillas y aunque intente ocultárnoslo con una fachada de pasota y bordería, todos sabemos que ella no puede ser feliz desde que ocurrió aquello… yo pienso que ella necesita ayuda… ¡la necesita a usted!

Ella no contestó nada, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, pero Yamato adivinó sus pensamientos, sentía miedo por volver a encontrarse con su hija, pero a la vez pudo notar cómo sus ánimos volvían y parecía incluso entusiasmada con la idea de que Sora necesitase estar con ella. Yamato estaba decidido, ayudaría a aquellas dos mujeres a reunirse y a volver a tener esa relación madre e hija que tanto necesitaban.

* * *

Mientras, ajena a todo lo que se decía sobre ella en la tienda de su madre, Sora salía del campus junto con Mimi e iban en dirección a una boca de metro para llegar pronto a su casa. Escuchaba con bastante fastidio a su compañera de piso que estaba muy enfadada y no dejaba de repetirle mil veces las mismas tonterías que tenían que ver con su enfado. Y su enfado siempre tenía el mismo nombre: Taichi, Taichi y más Taichi.

De verdad que empezaba a resultarle molesta la actitud de Mimi frente a cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con su amigo, desde hacía varios días siempre estaba enfadada y de mal humor y aunque siempre que le preguntaba le decía que no le pasaba nada, sabía que sí pasaba algo porque más de una vez la oía decir el nombre de Taichi entre refunfuños:

- ¡No entiendo que ha podido ver en esa francesa!- gritó Mimi obligando a Sora a volverle a poner atención a lo que decía- ¿será ese acento que tiene? Porque por su gran nivel en japonés no creo que sea… ¡si apenas sabe hablarlo!

- ¡Yo qué sé Mimi! Puede que ella no le calienta y luego lo deja tirado- contestó Sora con aquel comentario tan directo que hasta Mimi dejó de hablar para mirarla de forma asesina.

- Voy a pasar por alto lo que has dicho- contestó Mimi molesta- el caso es que no comprendo porque prefiere estar con ella, ¡si ni siquiera es guapa! Hay chicas mucho mejores que ella en Japón

- Claro, como tú ¿no?- contestó Sora mordazmente.

- Yo no hablaba de mí- se apresuró a decir Mimi.

- ¡Ah claro!- contestó Sora- Hablabas de la vecina de al lado que nada tiene que ver con Taichi… ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Por supuesto que hablas de ti, deja de comportarte como una molesta celosa y si tanto le quieres, ve a buscarle y manda a la francesa de una patada a su país.

Después de aquel discurso, Mimi no fue capaz de decir nada más, no tenía sentido hablar de ese tema con Sora porque no le iba a hacer ningún caso. Sora no la comprendía, ella estaba celosa sí, eso no se lo iba a negar a sí misma aunque a los demás sí se lo ocultase, pero sabía que Taichi no quería volver con ella, ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello.

Varios días atrás, desde que Catherine conoció a Taichi, ella iba diciendo que él le encantaba y que seguramente él estaba loco por ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Mimi al principio quiso reírse en su cara al creer que Taichi iba a interesarse por ella cuando apenas se conocían y cuando él tardó varios meses en declarársele a ella… Mimi consideraba que ella lo conocía mucho mejor que aquella francesa que recién acababa de entrar en su vida.

Pero ese mismo día, su confianza en Taichi empezó a descender. Cuando salió de clase junto a su ahora inseparable Catherine, vio para su agrado que allí estaba Sora y también vio que estaba Taichi junto a ella riéndose de algo gracioso que le estaba contando su compañera.

No tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo él allí porque Catherine, sin previo aviso, se separó de ella y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Sora y Taichi con una sonrisa que a Mimi no le daba ninguna confianza, una vez al lado de él, dijo:

- ¡Hola Taichi! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

- Lo mismo digo- contestó él con un tono de voz que hacía enfurecer a la americana.

Mimi les alcanzó en ese momento y Sora la saludó con poco entusiasmo como era común en ella, Taichi simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano y al momento volvió a prestar a atención a Catherine olvidándose de que estaba allí, pero Mimi no dejó que eso le molestase y se puso a hablar con Sora:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, estuve por aquí dando una vuelta con Taichi y como vi que por esta hora salías de clase, decidimos pasar por aquí y así no volvía sola a casa.

- Bien- contestó Mimi que se alegraba de que si estaba Sora podría librarse un poco de Catherine- pues, ¡vámonos a casa!

Tomó a Sora del brazo dispuesta a despedirse rápidamente de Catherine y deseando que Taichi se fuese con ellas para poder tener un poco de tiempo para hablar con él como siempre solían hacer, pero de repente oyó que él decía:

- De acuerdo, podemos quedarnos a tomar algo por aquí, no tengo nada qué hacer.

- ¿Entonces no vienes con nosotras?- preguntó de repente Sora interrumpiéndoles.

- No- contestó él- ya por la noche me pasaré por vuestra casa junto con Yamato y Koushiro.

- De acuerdo- contestó Sora y se dirigió a Mimi para decirle- ¿nos vamos?

- Sí…- dijo Mimi muy deprimida y cabizbaja que sólo acertó a despedirse vagamente para seguir a Sora en su marcha.

Nunca se había sentido tan dolida y deprimida en su vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en su vida había sentido nada parecido a aquello, esos celos tan horribles que sentía que la consumían por dentro no los había sentido nunca cuando estaba con Michael. Su ex novio no le había nunca dado motivos para estar celosa salvo en alguna situación sin importancia en la que estar un poco celosa era hasta agradable, pero con Taichi era distinto, sentía que lo iba a perder y no podía soportarlo, por ello no podía evitar que aquellos comentarios tan fuera de tono y tan infantiles contra Catherine salieran de su boca y molestasen a Sora.

Decidió no seguir hablando y siguió su camino cabizbaja y pensativa, se alegró de que Sora no intentase ser comprensiva con ella porque sabía que volvería a retomar el tema y a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Sora, por su parte, suspiró un poco aliviada de que al final Mimi dejase el tema y la dejase un poco tranquila, la verdad es que ya empezaba a hartarse de todo ese tema y de que su compañera no se decidiese de una vez a luchar por Tai… temía que aquel plan no resultase y que su amigo no lograse nada con ella y tuviera que cargar con aquella francesa que en realidad a él ni le iba ni le venía.

Ese mismo tema le preocupaba a Taichi también y se lo había hecho saber más de una vez desesperado y como siempre desde que lo conocía, dispuesto a hacer cosas que realmente no había pensado a fondo:

- En serio, Sora. Yo ya no puedo más- le había dicho aquella misma mañana cuando habían estado juntos- sé que ella también quiere volver a estar conmigo tanto como yo… no puedo soportar más esta farsa, al final va a creer que no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo y va a pasar de mí.

- Espérate un poco, Taichi- le había contestado ella intentando calmarle- de momento, se pasa la vida entera dando la lata con que no deberías estar con esa chica porque hay chicas mejores, que tiene que preguntarte por qué te gusta esa chica y otras tantas tonterías… seguro que al final irá a por ti, te lo aseguro.

- No sé yo…- meditaba su amigo no muy convencido- como la cosa siga así, yo mismo le diré la verdad…

- ¡Párate un momento a pensar en lo que dices!- decía ella preocupada- ¿de verdad piensas rebajar tu orgullo para decirle que volverías con ella así sin más, después de lo que te hizo?

Notó que su amigo se paraba un momento a pensar lo que había dicho y, como siempre, parecía recapacitar y darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho sólo le perjudicaba a él, así que sin más dijo:

- Tienes razón, entonces esperaré un poco más, a ver qué pasa… aunque no sé si podré retener a su amiga Catherine… desde que nos conocimos no ha hecho otra cosa que insinuarse para que la besase.

Ella se había reído de él y había bromeado sobre el efecto que él tenía sobre las chicas occidentales, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. Miraba a Mimi comportándose como una adolescente idiota y le daban ganas de zarandearla para ver si de esa manera la chica entraba en razón y decidía irse corriendo a buscar a Taichi, pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que esperar más para ver qué ocurría…

- ¡Mira!- oyó de repente que Mimi decía mientras señalaba al frente- ¿Ese de ahí no es Matt?

Sora salió de sus pensamientos para poner su mirada donde le indicaba su compañera y efectivamente allí vio a Yamato, pero vio algo más que le llamó la atención y momentos después la dejó completamente congelada. Yamato estaba en la puerta de la tienda de su madre hablando tranquilamente con ella y justo después le había hecho una pequeña reverencia típica de respeto para marcharse… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yamato allí?

* * *

Yamato estaba muy contento. Había descubierto que Toshiko no había sido tan mala madre como había creído todo aquel tiempo y que estaba dispuesta a seguir apoyando a su hija desde la lejanía aunque ella no quisiese volver a verla.

Habían estado hablando todo aquel tiempo sobre todo lo que había hecho Toshiko por su hija cuando aún vivía con su padre y sobre lo que había estado haciendo Sora durante ese tiempo. Descubrió que realmente los padres de Sora habían sido muy hábiles manteniendo en secreto que la mayor parte del dinero que Sora recibió de su familia era de su madre y que ella era la que había pagado una parte del coste del último año de bachillerato de Sora junto con el primer año de Universidad:

- Cuando Sora comenzó su primer año de Universidad- relataba Toshiko tranquilamente- su padre estaba muy enfermo, por lo que él no hubiera podido ayudarla, así que ingresé en su cuenta esa cantidad de dinero y la hicimos creer que había sido una transferencia de su padre para ello… luego cuando él murió, no pude seguir ayudándola económicamente porque entonces me habría descubierto y seguramente no hubiera aceptado el dinero…

- Por ello, Sora comenzó a trabajar ese último año hasta entonces- contestó Yamato haciéndola entender que ella había podido salir del bache sola.

- Siempre fue muy madura para su edad- dijo Toshiko perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- sabía muy bien lo que era la vida y no dudaba que tendría mucho que luchar… soy consciente de todo lo que ha hecho Sora desde que se fue con su padre, él me mandaba fotos de ella e incluso me hizo saber que había decidido abortar… nunca supe quién fue el padre de ese niño, pero supongo que ahora dará igual.

- Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia- contestó Yamato, sabía que ella tenía razón, era algo que tampoco a él le importaba mucho.

- Yamato- le llamó Toshiko de repente- es tarde ya, ¿no deberías irte a tu casa?

Él consultó su reloj y vio que sí que era tarde, se le había pasado la mañana volando y supuso que a esas horas sus compañeros a lo mejor se estarían preguntando dónde se encontraba:

- Es cierto- dijo él- creo que ya debería irme a casa.

- ¿Sigues viviendo con tu padre?- preguntó Toshiko mientras se levantaba para acompañarle a la puerta.

- No, que va- contestó él- ahora vivo con Taichi y Koushiro, mi padre siempre ha preferido vivir solo.

- Seguramente Taichi y Koushiro estarán bien- dijo Toshiko- aunque puede que Taichi habiendo sido tan amigo de Sora desde que eran niños no se habrá tomado tan bien como tú lo de su embarazo…

- Bueno, él no lo sabe- dijo Yamato mientras daba con la puerta- preferimos que por ahora no lo sepa, será mucho mejor para él… Me voy ya, entonces.

- ¡Cuida de Sora, por favor!- dijo Toshiko a modo de despedida- cuídala como no fui capaz de hacer yo…

- Se lo garantizo- contestó Yamato- cuidaré de Sora aunque me lleve la vida en ello.

Salió a la calle, pero antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse le hizo a Toshiko una reverencia a modo de despedida que aunque no solía hacerla desde hacía mucho tiempo, sabía que en ese momento era lo más correcto que podía hacer, así que se la hizo y después se dio la vuelta para irse.

Pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con algo frente a él que en su vida hubiera deseado menos. Allí frente a él se encontraban Sora y Mimi que le miraban fijamente. Él se fijó en el gesto de Sora que parecía completamente extrañada y a la vez furiosa, vio que ella aún recordaba que aquella era la tienda de su madre y lo había visto salir de allí… Sintió entonces que entraba en pánico, aquello Sora no debía haberlo sabido nunca y ahora le había descubierto:

- ¿Sora?- sólo atinó a decir nervioso por la reacción de la chica.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzó una mirada cargada de un odio y repulsión que sintió que le traspasó de lado a lado dejándole totalmente abatido como si le hubiera disparado con una escopeta.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más porque en ese momento, la chica se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Mimi había sido más rápida que él e intentó detenerla agarrándola del brazo, pero Sora se liberó de su agarre con brusquedad y salió corriendo en dirección contraria:

- ¡Sora!- gritó Yamato empezando a correr detrás de ella.

Tenía que alcanzarla. No podía permitir que ella volviese a escapársele y volver a fallarla como en el pasado, tenía que hacerla entender que podía ser feliz junto a él y su madre, hacerla entender que no está tan sola como siempre había creído…

Pero para su mala suerte, no pudo alcanzarla. Vio cómo Sora se paraba al lado de un autobús urbano que en ese momento pasaba por allí y se subió en él sin que le pudiera dar tiempo a poder cogerlo él también. Aquel autobús comenzó su marcha hacia la carretera dejándole allí mirando cómo Sora se alejaba de él sin dejar de mirarle con aquella mirada de desprecio y decepción que le dolía más que si ella le hubiera empezado a golpear.

Mimi justo en ese momento llegó detrás de él, la oyó correr y pararse en seco a su lado cuando vio que Sora se había montado en un autobús y los había dejado allí. En ese momento, miró al rubio y preguntó consternada:

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la tienda de Toshiko?

Yamato no contestó, simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de calmar la angustia que le estaba dominando en ese momento, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo detrás de aquel autobús, pero sabía que eso era una tontería y en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó allí plantado en aquella parada de autobús junto a Mimi sin contestarle ni decirle nada sintiendo que no sería nada fácil arreglar aquel asunto después de la mirada que le había echado ella nada más verle…

**¡Fin! Capítulo con mucha movida, ¿no? Por fin se sabe quién fue el padre del hijo de Sora… la verdad es que al principio no sabía muy bien a quién poner de los dos, de ambas maneras hubiera resultado un trauma, pero luego se lo pregunté a mi hermana y ella me dijo que quizá con Tai se añadiría más trauma por el hecho de estar con Mimi y viendo lo celosa que es… jejeje Así que si no os gusta dirigid vuestras quejas a ella xD (es broma, podéis matarme a mí si queréis)**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicó a mi hermanita pequeña que es mi mayor crítica y todo tiene que pasar por ella antes de ser leído, si no pasa, no se publica xD. Sin ella mucho de este capítulo quizá hubiera sido diferente, ¡para ti!**

**Bueno… finalmente Toshiko resultó ser una madre como dios manda… ¿volverá Sora a hablar con su madre? ¿Estará tan enfadada con Matt como para no volver a hablarle? ¿Le escuchará todo lo que tiene que decirle acerca de su madre?**

**Por otra parte, Mimi no sabe qué hacer con su vida y prefiere que le coman los celos antes de ir en buscar de su Taichi… ¿Se animará al final a luchar por él? ¿Tai será el que dé el primer paso?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos! Esta semana actualizo sorprendentemente deprisa… me voy a marchar este fin de semana fuera y ya que lo acabo de terminar ahora por la noche pues aprovecho para subir y así os dejo el finde entretenido xD**

**Bueno… sólo añado que Digimon no me pertenece y demás asuntos tampoco, sólo soy dueña de esta extraña trama y de algunas otras cosas que a una persona normal no se le pasaría por la cabeza…**

**Muchas gracias a vuestros reviews, como siempre, que nunca os olvido xD**

**¡A leer! **

CAPÍTULO 24: MOMENTOS DE ANGUSTIA

Febrero llegó dando una corta pero agradable tregua del insoportable frío que asolaba la capital de Japón durante aquellos primeros meses de invierno, las temperaturas se habían elevado levemente dando un respiro a los cansados japoneses. Pero no podían alegrarse aún, ya que se esperaba que pronto volviese el frío acompañado de intensas lluvias…

Takeru suspiró duramente mientras veía la información meteorológica en la televisión del bar en el que se encontraba. Odiaba el invierno y estaba deseando que marzo llegase para dar paso a la primavera, así por lo menos los días comenzarían a ser más largos y no tenía la sensación de que era noche todo el día…

Echaba de menos estar en Francia, al menos allí estaba cerca de la costa mediterránea que solía ser más cálida y soleada. En ese momento se puso a recordar aquellos días de verano en la costa azul con sus abuelos donde el sol bañaba el lugar y su luz y calor le llenaba de un entusiasmo y energía que apenas podía controlar… lástima que todo aquello hubiera quedado atrás y ese entusiasmo se hubiera quedado con ello.

Alejó un poco de él la taza que había contenido su café minutos antes y se acomodó de forma recta en la silla mirando al techo pensativo, se alegraba de que Daisuke ni ninguno de sus amigos estuviesen allí, así podría pensar tranquilamente en aquellos asuntos que le atormentaba desde hacía varios días…

Hacía exactamente una semana que había hablado con Hikari y le había dado aquel beso casi de forma inconsciente, y desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Se sentía realmente apesadumbrado por lo que había hecho, era la novia de su mejor amigo… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así?

Además sabía que ella le odiaba y temía con toda su alma que aún le odiase más y se lo hubiera dicho a Daisuke, después de todo había sido él el que la había besado sin que ella se lo esperase y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse o decírselo a su novio para no salir mal parada… Pero pasaban los días y su amigo seguía siendo el mismo muchacho hiperactivo y agradable, así que ya pensó que no tenía de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto.

Pero realmente eso no le importaba mucho, sentía que sí se hubiese merecido una buena paliza por parte de su amigo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo porque no quería perderlo por algo que realmente no significaba nada. Ni Hikari sentía nada por él, ni él por ella… ¿o quizás sí? Otra vez el mismo dilema que le asaltaba desde la primera vez que la había visto después de tanto tiempo separados.

Llevaba muchos años sin hablarla desde aquel incidente en el instituto en el cual ella le dijo que le quería y le besó sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, se sintió tan utilizado y humillado en ese momento que la despreció y se alejó de ella para no volver a saber nada más. Aún, aquel recuerdo le dolía en el corazón e intentaba forzar a su mente para que recordase aquello y no salieran a la superficie aquellos sentimientos por ella que llegó a tener cuando aún eran unos simples estudiantes de instituto.

No podía evitar sentir aquello por ella, aunque se empeñase en odiarla, no podía eliminar aquellos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que eran pequeños, no podía olvidar esa sensación tan agradable en su interior cada vez que la veía aparecer ni tampoco era capaz de olvidar el sabor de sus labios cuando la besó aquella última vez.

Suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que complicarse tanto? ¿Por qué no fueron capaces de tragarse su orgullo y afrontar lo que sentían como dos adultos? Así ahora no existirían tantos problemas…

Recordó que cuando estaba en Francia había pensado en ella constantemente y eso no le permitía mantener relaciones serias con otras chicas que se habían cruzado en su camino, se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz de olvidarla y estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella aunque sólo fuera para volverse a hablar… Pero ocurrió algo que hizo que todas aquellas buenas intenciones se fueran tan rápido como llegaron a su mente.

Todavía estaba en Francia cuando su hermano Yamato fue a visitarle junto con su madre, hacía tiempo que no los veía y se alegró un montón de poder escuchar algo más que simple francés. Su hermano, como siempre, llegó dispuesto a sacarle todos sus trapos sucios y a comentar con él cualquier amorío que hubiese tenido en Japón, a veces le envidiaba por la facilidad que tenía para atraer a las mujeres…

Después de haber saludado a sus abuelos y haberlos dejado con su madre hablando entre ellos de asuntos que no les atañían, los dos se habían encerrado en la habitación de Takeru y se habían puesto a bromear y a ponerse al día de sus vidas:

- La verdad es que te echaba de menos, oni-chan- dijo Takeru mientras se reía de una anécdota que Yamato le había contado.

- Yo también, Takeru- contestó Yamato- desde que no vienes a comer a casa con papá y conmigo todo es más aburrido… sigue con la idea de que no cocine y que mejor nos vayamos a un restaurante…

Takeru le miró pensando que no le extrañaba, recordaba con gracia las desventuras de su padre con la comida que su hermano le hacía, pero no se lo dijo a él, le hacía gracia que permaneciera pensando que era buen cocinero…

- Bueno hermano- dijo de repente Yamato con una sonrisita- ¿me contarás con cuántas francesitas has estado?

- Ya esperaba que me preguntaras eso…- contestó Takeru suspirando- bueno… hace poco estuve con una chica de mi clase, pero lo dejamos…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yamato interesado.

- No sé- contestó Takeru evadiendo la pregunta cómo podía- no nos llevábamos tan bien como creía…

- Vaya…- simplemente dijo Yamato y de repente se le iluminó el rostro al acordarse de algo y dijo- pues yo sí que tengo que contarte una cosa, no te lo vas a creer para nada…

- ¿El qué?- preguntó totalmente intrigado Takeru.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Hikari, la hermana pequeña de Taichi?- preguntó Yamato medio sonriendo.

Takeru asintió temiendo lo que quisiera que le tuviera que contar sobre ella, pero no dijo nada y dejó a su hermano seguir hablando:

- Pues resulta que dejó a tu amigo Haru a poco de que te vinieses a París- empezó a relatarle Yamato- y madre mía como se ha desmadrado…

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Takeru ya temiéndose lo peor- ¿y Taichi qué piensa?

- No sabe nada- contestó Yamato- pero casi que mejor no lo sepa porque si no me mataría…

Después de oír aquello, Takeru casó todas las indirectas que Yamato le estaba soltando y sintió como si le hubiera tirado un cubo lleno de agua helada en la cabeza, no quería creerse lo que le estaba diciendo, se negaba a creerlo y por ello preguntó casi con miedo:

- ¿Eso significa que… tú y Hikari…?

- Sí, bueno…- contestó Yamato sin saber muy bien qué decir- me acosté con ella un par de veces sólo… ya me empezaba a parecer mal por Taichi, así que intento no verla mucho, pero no sé… es que la chica está muy bien… no sé qué me hará Taichi cuando se entere, de verdad.

Takeru no decía nada, sinceramente no podía creerse que Hikari fuera capaz de una cosa así después de haberle dicho a él que le quería… Se sintió tan engañado y tan estúpido que notaba cómo la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero trató de respirar un par de veces seguidas para tranquilizar las ganas de golpear a su hermano en ese mismo momento. Él no tenía la culpa, ya que nunca supo lo que sentía por Hikari, pero en ese momento sintió ganas de gritarle todo lo que le viniese a la mente o darle un puñetazo.

- ¿Estás bien, Takeru?- preguntó Yamato inseguro al ver que su hermano menor no decía nada.

- ¡Sí, estoy bien!- contestó casi gritando y de inmediato el chico intentó buscar un tema de conversación distinto- ¿Y no me cuentas nada más?

Así pudo salir del paso, ya que su hermano no se dio cuenta del cambio de tema y empezó a relatarle otras muchas aventuras que había tenido en Japón, pero ya no le estaba escuchando, trataba por todos los medios de controlar aquel enfado que sentía, pero había algo que estaba claro: no pensaba reconciliarse con Hikari jamás.

Después de aquello se estuvo convenciendo a sí mismo que debía de odiarla tanto como antes de marcharse a París, pero nada más verla al llegar a Japón sintió que la barrera que había interpuesto entre ellos se debilitaba. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba aquella chica y lo preciosa que era… pero no debía pensar en ella de ese modo, se había acostado con su hermano después de haberle dicho que le quería, debía de ser fuerte y permanecer en sus trece.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía y menos cuando se enteró de que era la novia de su nuevo amigo de la que tanto le había hablado y de la que estaba tan enamorado… sin querer sentía unos terribles celos hacia Daisuke por estar con ella y a la vez se sentía culpable por sentirlos, trató durante esos meses de alejarse de ella, pero ya aquel día fue el que rebasó su autocontrol y no pudo evitar besarla.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordarlo. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero aquella era la realidad, aún estaba enamorado de Hikari aunque intentase evitarlo y aquello le distanciaría de su mejor amigo más y más.

Resignado, tomó una última decisión que debería llevar a cabo, no le importaba si no volvía a besar a Hikari nunca más, pero no quería perder la amistad de Daisuke por una mujer, eso era algo que tenía muy claro. Así que decidió ir a casa de Hikari para por fin dejar las cosas claras entre ellos y poder seguir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Esta vez no habría ningún mal entendido entre ellos.

* * *

Durante aquellos días, Mimi tenía la sensación de que su casa no podía ser más extraña de lo que estaba siendo. Aún no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, pero algo estaba claro y era que Sora no hablaba a Yamato.

Cuando ella tomó el autobús después de ver a Yamato saliendo de la tienda de su madre, apareció dos horas después por casa llorando a lágrima viva y con el pelo totalmente enredado y el poco maquillaje que solía echarse estropeado. Pero lo peor de todo fue que el propio Yamato estaba allí esperándola y en cuanto lo vio, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr en dirección a su habitación y se encerró allí sin dar ninguna oportunidad de iniciar conversación.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose confundidos. Yamato estaba realmente deprimido con todo aquello y durante aquel periodo de tiempo que Sora había estado fuera, le había explicado a Mimi lo que había hablado con Toshiko:

- Sora tiene que escucharme, Mimi- le había dicho él- su madre no la abandonó del todo, siempre estuvo con ella y fue gracias a su madre por lo que pudo tener suficiente dinero para poder vivir…

- No sé si querrá escucharte…- contestó Mimi- después de tantos años odiándola, no sé si será capaz de creerte.

- Pues conseguiré que me crea- exclamó el rubio- Sora merece ser feliz y no permitiré que desperdicie esa oportunidad.

Ella se quedó mirándole sin poder evitar sonreír, podía notar el profundo cariño que sentía el chico hacia su compañera y lo enamorado que estaba de ella, desde hacía tiempo que lo veía y había sentido muchas ganas de gritarle a Sora por no ser capaz de ver lo mucho que ella también le quería a él… Sentía un poco de envidia por ellos, ojalá Taichi aún la quisiese a ella tanto como ella lo quería a él, pero ya no sabía si eso sería posible.

Tras aquella conversación, llegó Sora y se había encerrado en su habitación dispuesta a no dirigir la palabra a Yamato, pero éste no se dio por vencido y empezó a tocar a la puerta con insistencia:

- ¡Sora! Abre la puerta, por favor- al no recibir ninguna respuesta, alzó un poco más la voz- ¡Sora! Tienes que escucharme… las cosas no son como tú piensas. ¡Abre la puerta!

- No pienso abrirte la puerta, Yamato- contestó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que accedas a hablar conmigo- dijo él decidido.

- Pues hazlo, ¡a ver cuánto duras!- contestó ella sin dar posibilidad a seguir la conversación.

Después de esto, Yamato se sentó dispuesto a quedarse allí frente a la puerta sin moverse, pero Mimi no le dejó, le tomó del brazo para levantarle y llevarle al salón, no le apetecía que cuando Hikari volviera se encontrara con él sentado en el suelo como un perro guardián.

- No te dejo que te quedes ahí sentado, Matt- le dijo ella simplemente.

- Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que ella me escuche- contestó él totalmente convencido de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Sólo porque quiero que Sora y tú os reconciliéis- exclamó Mimi- si no ya te hubiese echado hace un rato.

Y lo que parecía que se solucionaría en ese momento, al final duró casi una semana. No sabían cómo se las ingeniaba, pero Sora lograba burlar a Yamato marchándose pronto a trabajar y no volvía hasta más tarde. El rubio se había acomodado en el salón dispuesto a no moverse de allí hasta poder hablar con ella, pero ya no sabía cómo hacerlo y empezaba a sentirse abatido. Mimi y Hikari le miraban con lástima cuando le veían ir y venir como un muerto en vida, Hikari ya ese día había decidido que iba a llamar a su hermano para que se lo llevase de una vez con ellos, así que en cuanto lo hizo, fue a avisar a Mimi:

- Ya llamé a Taichi, me dijo que lo vendrían a buscar en cuanto pudiesen.

- Espero que sea verdad- dijo Mimi- porque me da mucha pena lo que está pasando… creo que ya es hora de que hablemos con Sora seriamente, sin que tenga posibilidad de echarnos.

Hikari la miró con un poco de temor, ya habían hecho varios intentos para hablar con Sora pero siempre ella las había echado de su habitación dando un portazo. Hikari la tenía miedo cuando se ponía de esas maneras, así que asintió a su compañera de forma temblorosa y dejó fuera Mimi la que diese el primer paso.

La norteamericana había aprendido a base de costumbre a manejarse frente al carácter desagradable de Sora, así que sin que su compañera se lo esperase, abrió la puerta de su habitación sin llamar. Al abrir, se encontró con Sora sentada en su cama fumando de forma frenética y a su lado un cenicero hasta arriba de colillas, se notaba que llevaba fumando sin parar todo el tiempo que había estado allí.

Al verlas entrar con total libertad en su habitación, se levantó de golpe para ponerse automáticamente a la defensiva:

- ¿Qué hacéis? Dije que nadie entrase en mi habitación. ¡Fuera!

- No nos iremos, Sora- contestó Mimi ya empezando a hartarse- no nos moveremos hasta que salgas y afrontes lo que Matt tiene que decirte…

- ¿Con qué sigue aquí?- dijo Sora- pues sí saldré, pero para decirle que se largue de aquí… ¡Lo voy a echar a patadas!

Hikari de repente cerró la puerta de golpe y le dijo muy seria:

- Sora, no te permitiremos que estropees lo que tienes con Yamato, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que nos escuches.

Sora se quedó callada sin saber qué responder a su compañera más joven, nunca le había levantado la voz de esa manera y en el momento que lo hizo parecía que la había despertado de aquella extraña obcecación de la que había sido presa durante esos días. Se había relajado un poco y se sentó en la cama otra vez, las chicas no sabían qué pensar de ella ni qué sería lo que hiciese después de eso.

- Por favor…- dijo Sora de repente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- decidle a Yamato que se vaya… no tengo ganas de verle ahora…

Mimi y Hikari se miraron comprendiendo lo que ocurría y Hikari se apresuró a decir:

- ¡Sora, tranquila! Si es lo que deseas, se lo diremos…

De repente llamaron a la puerta, las dos chicas levantaron la vista ya sabiendo de quién se trataba, Hikari miró a Mimi y le dijo:

- ¡Quédate con ella! Sé que será Taichi para llevársele ya de aquí.

Hikari fue a abrir la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Yamato que no se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre las chicas en la habitación de Sora. Tras la puerta se encontraban los dos compañeros del rubio que parecían preocupados e incluso molestos. Entraron en dirección al salón y en cuanto vieron a su amigo allí sentado sin estar dispuesto a cooperar para marcharse, Taichi no pudo evitarlo y le dijo muy enfadado:

- No sé qué le habrás hecho a Sora, pero como en cinco minutos no hayas recogido todas tus cosas y estés dispuesto a venir con nosotros, te juro que te saco de aquí a patadas si hace falta.

- ¡Déjame en paz Taichi!- contestó Yamato de mal humor- tú no sabes lo que ha pasado.

Hikari podía notar el ambiente tenso que se había apoderado de la estancia y temía que en cualquier momento se pusieran a pelear, los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquellas situaciones eran el anticipo a alguna de sus típicas peleas de cuando eran adolescentes. Podía ver que su hermano estaba muy enfadado, pero la cara de Yamato no se quedaba atrás. Koushiro también se había dado cuenta y trataba en vano de tranquilizar a Taichi para que no siguiese hablando, pero de repente se oyó una voz que venía de la habitación de Sora:

- ¿Taichi?- era la voz de Sora que le estaba llamando.

Ante aquel llamamiento, el aludido dejó de prestar atención a Yamato y corrió en dirección a la habitación de su amiga.

Tras desaparecer por el pasillo, se quedaron los tres solos en el salón, el rubio estaba ahora muy enfadado y no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar refunfuñando, Hikari no le hacía caso, pero sin embargo, Koushiro también estaba molesto con él y le dijo:

- Por dios Yamato, ¡ya basta! Ya llevábamos varios días preguntándonos qué hacías allí y Sora nos ha llamado varias veces quejándose de ti diciendo que no quiere volver a verte nunca más…

- ¡Por favor Yamato!- intervino finalmente Hikari- será mejor que te vayas… Sora nos lo ha pedido de verdad, déjala tiempo, te juro que hablaremos con ella para que acceda a escucharte.

Ante aquello, el rubio no pudo oponer resistencia, totalmente abatido y sin ganas de nada se puso a recoger sus cosas. En ese momento deseaba no haber decidido meter la nariz en asuntos que no le atañían, pero aún así sabía que había hecho lo correcto y no se cansaría hasta que Sora le escuchase. En cuanto recogió todo lo que había traído para estar allí, se sentó en el sofá sin ganas de nada, quería llorar, pero no se permitiría algo así delante de todos sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Taichi había entrado en la habitación de Sora dispuesto a lo que le pidiese, nada más verla en aquel estado tan lamentable corrió hacia ella para sentarse a su lado y preguntarle:

- ¡Sora! Ya estoy aquí.

- ¡Taichi!- dijo ella sin ya impedir que el llanto se apoderase de ella y abrazó a su amigo con todo el afecto que en su vida se había visto.

Mimi al ver esa escena, no pudo evitar sentirse desplazada y decidió salir de allí sin decir nada mientras Sora se deshacía en lágrimas sobre el hombro de Taichi, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente deprimida por aquello.

Aunque ya sabía que antes que ella estaría Sora en la vida de Taichi, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente abatida al ver la realidad, después de todo Sora, aparte de su mejor amiga, también fue el primer amor de él por la que tanto sufrió, ¿qué podía hacer contra aquello? Porque contra Catherine sí podía, pero no podía contra Sora, era una batalla perdida y no estaba muy segura de que los sentimientos de Taichi por ella fueran tan fuertes como para olvidar lo que tuvo con ella…

La verdad era algo que le dolía muchísimo desde que había empezado a ver a Taichi como algo más, el saber que ellos dos habían estado juntos le llenaba de inseguridades y le impedía ser capaz de avanzar para recuperarle. Ya hacía días que se había planteado pedirle al chico que la perdonase, pero después de verle tan entregado a Sora aquellas dudas que le habían asaltado volvieron con fuerza y se sentía un poco desesperada.

No quería permanecer más en aquella casa, no quería estar allí sabiendo que él estaría junto a Sora y que en ese momento ella estaría en un segundo plano, así que optó por marcharse y no volver hasta mucho más tarde.

Se encontró con Koushiro, Hikari y Yamato allí sentados, pudo ver la cara del rubio de tristeza infinita y no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor, él sí que lo estaba pasando mal, pero allí seguía siendo fiel a Sora, de verdad que envidiaba a su compañera por lo mucho que la querían sus amigos.

- ¿Mimi?- preguntó Hikari- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que salir- dijo ella rápidamente para no dar lugar a más preguntas-volveré más tarde, si necesitáis algo no dudéis en llamarme.

Nadie dijo nada en contra, así que tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa lo más deprisa que pudo. Tomó el ascensor y en cuanto al fin se vio libre de cualquier posibilidad de que la vieran, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar esa situación pero así no podía seguir y necesitaba por fin encontrar la solución, de alguna manera tenía que conseguir que Taichi la volviese a querer porque aquella era la única solución que le veía para poder descansar de aquella angustia.

* * *

Finalmente, Taichi dejó a Sora un momento para salir de la habitación y encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos, miró a Yamato con pena y decidió que ya había sufrido demasiado como para cebarse con él.

En cuanto lo vieron, los tres se pusieron de pie y entonces él comenzó a hablar:

- Creo que deberías volverte con Koushiro, Yamato. Sora no quiere verte y lo mejor es que tú te vayas… no sé qué habrá pasado, pero por ahora será mejor que la dejes…

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el rubio a la defensiva.

- Me iré con Sora para que se despeje, ella quiere salir un poco y me ha dicho que vaya con ella- le explicó Taichi sin darse cuenta de lo que afectaba a su amigo todo lo que decía.

Yamato no dijo nada. Sólo apretó los puños con frustración, otra vez Sora volvía a elegir a Taichi antes de él, no podía soportar aquello de no poder ser útil a la chica que quería y que ella buscase a su mejor amigo para desahogarse. Pero no quería discutir con Taichi así que simplemente asintió y le dijo a Koushiro:

- ¡Vámonos entonces!

Koushiro asintió y siguió a su amigo rubio hasta la puerta y se marcharon tras una escueta despedida y un portazo bastante sonoro dejando a los dos hermanos en el salón.

Hikari miró a su hermano un momento que parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada y entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Mimi?- preguntó él confundido- no pude saludarla porque Sora empezó a llorar y a abrazarme y cuando me di cuenta se había marchado.

- Dijo que tenía que irse y que luego volvía- contestó ella- parecía un poco deprimida.

Taichi simplemente asintió un poco aturdido, no le gustaba hacerla sufrir y en ese momento se moría por ir a buscarla, pero no podía ya que en ese momento apareció Sora por la puerta ya preparada para salir, así que no pensó más en ello y le dijo a su amiga:

- ¿Ya estás lista?

- Sí- asintió ella y miró a Hikari un segundo y dijo- ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No tranquila- dijo Hikari sonriendo- me quedaré aquí que tengo que estudiar, tú no tengas prisa en venir porque estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

Sora asintió y ambos se despidieron de Hikari y cerraron la puerta tras de sí ya dejando al final a la chica sola en casa sin saber muy bien qué pensar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigos.

* * *

Por fin Takeru había llegado a la calle donde ella vivía, no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso en dirección al portal por miedo a que ella no estuviese sola. ¿Y si cuando llegase estuvieran todos juntos y no tuviese la oportunidad de dar una buena excusa del porqué de su visita?, o en el peor de los casos, ¿y si estaba Daisuke allí con ella?

Tragó saliva al imaginar todas aquellas situaciones incómodas sin ser capaz del salir del paso y ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse cuando de repente vio que alguien salía del edificio.

Vio que salía Mimi de allí con la cabeza gacha perdida en sus pensamientos y tomaba la dirección opuesta a la que él estaba. Aquello no le pareció nada extraño, ya que ella vivía allí y podía salir o entrar en el edificio tantas veces quisiese, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue que minutos después vio salir a su hermano y a Koushiro de allí que iban discutiendo por algo que no lograba oír debido a la lejanía en la que se encontraban, los notó bastante molestos e incluso un poco disgustados pero no tuvo tiempo de parar a preguntarse por qué ya que en ese momento cruzaron una esquina y se perdieron por otra calle.

Pero no pudo pensar más en ello porque segundos después aparecieron tras la puerta Taichi con Sora que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección que había tomado Mimi minutos antes y también se perdían entre los demás viandantes. Tras ellos nadie volvió a aparecer, así que Takeru intuyó que en la casa sólo estaría Hikari, o eso es lo que quería creer.

Así que optó por moverse y dirigirse hacia el edificio con las fuerzas renovadas ante la idea de que no habría ninguna dificultad de acercarse a la chica.

Hikari estaba recogiendo un poco el salón después de que ya por fin Yamato se hubiese marchado y ya no fuese a dormir allí más cuando llamaron al portero automático. Pensando que quizá sería alguno de los que se acababan de ir fue corriendo a abrir, pero casi cuelga otra vez al ver que quién estaba llamando era Takeru.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, se preguntaba la chica nerviosa y se apresuró a preguntar:

- ¿Takeru? ¿Eres tú?

- Hikari…- comenzó a decir él a través de la cámara del portero automático- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo…

Ella se quedó paralizada sin ser capaz de hacer nada. En un principio, al acordarse de lo ocurrido la anterior vez, tuvo el impulso de decirle que no y dejarle en la puerta, pero sentía curiosidad sobre lo que tuviese que decirle y abrió la puerta del portal.

Cuando el chico llegó a su piso, ella ya estaba esperándole en la puerta mirándole muy seria, no porque le había dejado pasar iba a permitir que se tomase ninguna confianza de ningún tipo.

Takeru se quedó enfrente de ella y dijo:

- Hola Hikari…

- Hola- contestó ella secamente- ¿Pasas?

Él asintió y se adentró en el lugar para dirigirse al salón principal, no se atrevió a sentarse en ningún lugar porque la última vez que estuvo a solas con ella en su casa acabaron gritándose de todo y odiándose más de lo que ya se odiaban. Esta vez tenía que mantener el control a como diera lugar sin dejarse llevar por el momento, todo por Daisuke.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica impaciente- ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Esto…- intentó Takeru buscar un buen comienzo- sobre el otro día… no quiero que pienses nada raro sobre ello, no sé qué ocurrió entre nosotros y bueno…

Se estaba trabando todo el tiempo y era incapaz de decir nada coherente, no podía mirar a los ojos de Hikari sin recordar aquel pequeño beso que le dio el otro día, sentía un deseo irrefrenable de volver a probar sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo y se flagelaba mentalmente por desear aquello.

- ¡Explícate de una vez Takeru!- empezó a impacientarse Hikari al ver que el chico no hablaba- no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

- ¡Escúchame!- dijo él molestándose- sólo quería decirte que aquel beso que te di no significo nada, no me gustas y que sólo vengo a hablar contigo para que te quede claro…

No pudo terminar de hablar, se había fijado en el rostro de Hikari y vio en él un atisbo de tristeza que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no haberse fijado en ella en ese momento. Aquel pequeño gesto le desarmó por completo y se sintió frente a ella como si estuviese desnudo, como si ella con sólo una mirada en ese momento podía averiguar lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- preguntó ella mirándole firmemente- porque si es así, ya no hay…

Entonces Takeru no la dejó hablar. Se había apoderado de su boca sin pedirle permiso ni esperar a ninguna reacción por parte de ella, simplemente sintió que en ese momento si no lo hacía la perdería para siempre.

Notó cómo ella trataba de apartarse de él pero sin realmente poner mucho empeño en ello, aquel torpe beso le hizo ver la realidad. Nunca había olvidado a Hikari a pesar de aquel infantil odio que había creado entre ellos y que ella aunque tratase de ocultarlo, tampoco le había olvidado…

Finalmente ella logró librarse de él en cuanto aflojó un poco el agarre al cual la tenía sometida, se alejó de él intentando poner algo de distancia entre ambos mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento de aquel inesperado beso que había despertado más de un sentimiento que se creían que se habían olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Takeru miró a Hikari casi sin parpadear, se acababa de dar cuenta con aquel último beso de que era lo que realmente deseaba. Deseaba volver a sentir a Hikari entre sus brazos y deseaba volver a amarla como la había amado desde que la conocía:

- Hikari…- comenzó a decir dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Vete- contestó ella simplemente- vete de mi casa, Takeru.

- No espera, Hikari- se apresuró a decir- necesito decirte la verdad… ¡Te quiero! Todo lo que te he dicho antes eran puras mentiras.

- ¡No me importa!- empezó ella a gritar- ¿Te crees que por un par de torpes besos y unas burdas palabras vas a conseguir que yo te perdone? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

No supo qué decir. Vio que ella tenía razón, no podía con un simple beso y un tonto "te quiero" borrar todos aquellos años de odios y desprecios, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y por primera vez habló con lo que realmente consideraba sincero:

Lo sé… pero hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti… sé que no puedo borrar ese horrible pasado que tenemos, puede que quizá no fui capaz de escucharte cuando me dijiste que me querías, que no fui capaz de lograr conquistarte antes que Daisuke y que te acostaras con mi hermano cuando yo no estuve… pero yo estoy dispuesto a saltar ese pasado y empezar de cero contigo Hikari… ¿Acaso no lo has sentido?

Ella no dijo nada, claro que lo había sentido, en el momento que se dio cuenta de que Takeru la estaba besando notó cómo moría por corresponderle y por estrecharle entre sus brazos, pudo notar que él no estaba mintiéndola y que aquel beso se lo estaba dando con todo el amor que era capaz de profesar. Pero no podía olvidar todos aquellos desprecios que recibió por su parte y aquella traición a su confianza y a su amistad, nunca se había parado a hablar de todo aquello con ella sin odiarla o sin reprocharle cosas como que hubiera estado con Yamato cuando ellos no habían tenido nada. Simplemente no, no podía dejar pasar todo aquello sin más, sería un insulto a su orgullo:

- Lo sentí, Takeru- comenzó ella- y yo tampoco te mentí, de veras que no. Pero no puedo olvidar todo así sin más, lo siento Takeru pero si quieres recuperar mi confianza tendrás que demostrarme que eres el hombre indicado para mí y ser sincero con Daisuke, le quiero mucho y no quiero que le hagas daño.

- Entiendo- dijo Takeru sinceramente- sé que un simple perdón no arreglará nada, pero te prometo que lucharé por ti Hikari. Esta vez nada impedirá que pueda estar contigo.

Hikari no dijo nada, por lo que Takeru intuyó que no iba a añadir nada más. Vio que ya había dicho todo lo que realmente sentía y de repente se sintió liberado y en paz consigo mismo, miró a la chica que tenía a su lado que indirectamente le estaba dando una oportunidad de esforzarse por ella y sonrió. Se sentía pletórico con todo y se fue de aquella casa dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella.

Mientras lo veía alejarse de su casa, Hikari suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no sentía aquella agradable sensación en la boca del estómago ni aquella necesidad de gritar de felicidad al mundo, estaba segura que él no la defraudaría otra vez y sintió cómo si el invierno hubiera desaparecido de su vida adelantándose la siempre tardía pero agradable primavera.

* * *

- ¿Entonces viste a Yamato salir de la tienda de tu madre?- preguntó Taichi mientras caminaba junto a Sora después de que ella le contase lo ocurrido.

- Sí…- contestó ella.

- ¿Y no sabes por qué estaba allí?- preguntó Taichi.

- No sé… pero no debía haberse metido en ese asunto, no quiero pensar que es lo que le habrá dicho esa mujer…- le explicó Sora indignada.

- A lo mejor lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones, Sora- acertó a decir Taichi pensando que su amigo nunca le haría algo raro a su amiga.

- Me da igual, Taichi- empezó ella a gritar- él no tenía que ir a hablar con ella, confié en él cuando le dije que estaba embarazada…

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con fuerza. Miró a Taichi con la esperanza de que no había oído aquello último, pero al ver su rostro desconcertado, se dio cuenta de que realmente sí que lo había oído y se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por el enfado con Yamato y haber dicho algo que no debía haber dicho.

- ¿Qué estuviste qué?- preguntó Taichi totalmente desconcertado y nervioso- ¿cómo, cuándo?

Sora le tomó del brazo para calmarle, ya que estaba tan nervioso que estaba llamando la atención de todas las personas que por allí caminaban y se lo llevó a una calle menos transitada para poder hablar. Ya no tenía caso ocultárselo más, así que ya tras un largo suspiro le dijo:

- Sí, Taichi. La razón por la que mi madre me echó de casa fue porque me quedé embarazada.

- Pero… ¡no puede ser!-empezó a decir él sintiendo el peso del mundo en su espalda- ¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No podía Tai…- empezó a decir ella contagiándose del nerviosismo de su amigo- estaba muy asustada, mi madre me acababa de echar y tenía miedo de lo que vosotros pudierais pensar de mí…

- ¡Por Dios!- contestó Taichi sentándose en el suelo al borde de la histeria- no puede ser, no puede ser… eso significa que…

- Sí, Tai- contestó ella aunque el gesto de desesperación de su amigo la estaba destrozando- aquel hijo que iba a tener iba a ser tuyo.

- ¡No!- gritó Tachi fuera de sí- ¿Y cuándo esperabas a contármelo? ¿Qué creías que hubiese hecho? ¿Creías que yo iba a alejarme de ti? ¿Así es como crees que soy?

- ¡Lo siento!- empezó Sora al borde de un ataque de nervios- estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer… tenía 17 años y estaba sola, no quería que cargarais vosotros con ello, no quería que vosotros os distanciarais…

Sin poderlo evitar, rompió a llorar sin consuelo, ver a su mejor amigo tan desesperado le dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y no podría soportar perderle a él como perdió a Yamato y a su madre.

Pero de repente, notó los cálidos brazos de Taichi alrededor suyo que trataban de reconfortarla como podía, ella sin pensarlo, se aferró a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de pedirle disculpas sin parar. Le oyó entonces decir:

- ¡Tranquila, no llores! No pasa nada… debiste de pasarlo muy mal. ¡Perdóname!

- La culpa es mía…- dijo ella- tú estabas tan bien sin saberlo y yo tuve que soltarte algo así…

- Tenía que saberlo Sora- dijo él- aquello también me incumbía a mí después de todo.

- Yo sólo quería que fueses feliz con Mimi sin preocuparte de cosas que sucedieron hace tantos años… no he podido decírselo a ella, no quiero arruinar tu vida…

- ¿Y quién te dice que no seré feliz con ella sabiendo eso?- preguntó él intentando parecer que bromeaba- Sora, yo sé que tú y Yamato os queréis y que lo que tuvimos nosotros ya no existe… yo… yo quiero a Mimi, así que no pienses que algo que es importante para los dos va a impedir que seamos felices.

- ¡Taichi!- dijo ella abrazándose más fuerte a él llena de agradecimiento por el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

Él simplemente sonrió dejándose abrazar más por ella, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado, ahora que sabía aquello, temía que resultase un obstáculo entre Mimi y él si ésta se llegase a enterar. No consideraba que el hecho de saber que él había dejado embarazada a su compañera de piso se lo fuera a tomar con total normalidad y no le diera ninguna importancia…

**¡Fin! De trauma en trauma, Cris encuentra el sentido de su vida porque si no, no le encuentro explicación a que sólo me salga liar la madeja sin parar…**

**Parece que Hikari y Takeru se van a dar una segunda oportunidad… ¿Qué hará Takeru para merecerse la confianza de Hikari? ¿Qué pasará con Daisuke ahora?**

**Como intuyo que algunos ya se habrían dado cuenta tiempo antes, Mimi siempre sintió celos de Sora cuando Taichi se preocupaba más por ella… ¿qué hará Taichi? ¿Le contará la verdad sobre su fallida paternidad? ¿Cómo se lo tomará ella si alguna vez se enterase?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Yamato y Sora? ¿Volverán a hablarse? ¿Sora accederá a escuchar lo que tiene que decirle?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Nos leemos! **


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola a todos! Sí… sé que he tardado una barbaridad, pero he estado varios días con la conexión fatal y aparte, se me están acabando las vacaciones y tengo que hacer un montón de cosas para empezar el nuevo curso la semana que viene… así que lo siento de verdad, creo que este capítulo me librará de mis pecados, no lo pongo en duda, juju.**

**En fin, sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece, sólo son usados para divertirme y de paso divertir a otras personas que se toman su tiempo en leerme y seguirme, cosa que me llena de satisfacción.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews una vez más y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPITULO 25: A FLOR DE PIEL

Mimi había vuelto a su casa casi al anochecer, no se había sentido con ganas de volver antes y se había marchado a pasear por el distrito de Shibuya buscando distraerse con compras y olvidar aquella sensación de angustia que le estaba amargando la tarde.

Comprar le hacía olvidar cualquier mal momento y en ese momento necesitaba despejar la mente en satisfacerse a sí misma, así que en cuanto llegó corrió hacia las tiendas dispuesta a pasar la tarde de aquella forma tan absurda, sólo para huir por un tiempo de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Taichi.

Pero no tuvo mucha suerte, últimamente andaba escasa de dinero porque aún no le había llegado la parte correspondiente de la beca de ese mes y no se atrevía a utilizar el dinero para emergencias que su padre le mandaba en caso de no tener suficiente, así que no pudo satisfacer su deseo ese día y decidió vagar por las tiendas mirando sin comprar nada maldiciendo a la vez a la agencia de becas de Estados Unidos.

Al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer y sintiendo que todo por lo que estaba huyendo volvía a ella sin encontrar modo de evitarlo, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa estuviese quien estuviese.

Llegó a casa al fin y cerró la puerta tras de sí con unas infinitas ganas de ir a su habitación y no ver a nadie hasta el día siguiente, pero no tuvo aquella suerte. Nada más entrar se encontró con Sora que parecía estar esperándola desde hacía un buen rato con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija hacia ella. No estaba segura a qué venía aquella cara, así que hizo como si no pasase nada:

- ¡Hola Sora! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien- contestó ella muy secamente- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Tenía unas cosas que hacer con mis compañeras- mintió Mimi intentando salir del paso- siento si me he retrasado.

Ya se dirigía a su habitación dispuesta a no seguir hablando cuando de repente oyó la voz de Sora con aquel tono ácido típico de ella:

- Si, ya claro… búscate una mejor excusa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Mimi fingiendo sorpresa- no es ninguna excusa, es la verdad.

- Llevo varios meses viviendo contigo… sé cuando estás mintiendo y cuando no, además que siempre utilizabas esa misma excusa de tus compañeras cuando todos sabíamos que te ibas con Taichi por ahí…

Pasando por alto aquella acusación que no iba para nada mal encaminada, Mimi intentó marcharse de allí sin decir nada más, pero Sora continuó hablando:

- Taichi preguntó dónde estabas, dijo que no había tenido tiempo de saludarte y salió de la habitación para hablar contigo pero ya no estabas.

- Ya vi que tenía mejores cosas que hacer- contestó Mimi sonando más arisca de lo que había pretendido.

- Como ayudar a su mejor amiga, ¿puede ser?- contestó Sora por fin levantándose del sofá- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

- ¿Y por qué él siempre te preferirá a ti antes que a mí?- preguntó ella finalmente sin mirar a los ojos a su compañera- ni siquiera me miró cuando entró y me sentí fuera de lugar cuando él empezó a abrazarte…

- ¿Así que se trata de eso?- concluyó Sora arqueando una ceja- no me lo puedo creer… ¿me tienes celos? ¿a mí?

Mimi entonces miró a Sora fijamente como retándola y ésta no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas confundiendo aún más a la norteamericana:

- No me lo puedo creer… ¿de verdad es eso?- tomó el silencio de la chica como una afirmación y prosiguió- ¿te marchaste de casa sólo porque Taichi no te hizo caso una décima de segundo? De verdad que en este momento me resultas patética…

- ¡Déjame en paz, Sora!- contestó Mimi de mal humor- no me digas lo que soy o dejo de ser porque tú ni siquiera te molestas en escuchar a Matt después de haberse pasado una semana aquí esperando… lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por Tai es cosa mía.

Tras decir aquello, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo sin darle ninguna oportunidad a su compañera de poder recriminarle nada.

Durante aquellos días, apenas tuvo relación alguna con Sora y apenas se veían. Mimi sentía que cada vez que la miraba sería una buena oportunidad para su compañera de recriminarle su comportamiento y de burlarse de sus celos, así que evitaba por todo lo alto iniciar cualquier conversación con ella.

Últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa de Yolei que en su propia casa, sentía más confianza con su querida amiga que con cualquier otra persona que hubiese. Yolei siempre la escuchaba sin reprocharle su comportamiento y procuraba ser más comprensiva, con ella ya ni siquiera trataba de negar lo que ya era evidente:

- Es que encima se atreve a decirme a mí que soy patética sólo porque no soporto que Taichi esté con otras chicas cuando ella es incapaz de pararse a escuchar a Yamato después de haber estado casi una semana detrás de ella…

- ¿Entonces ya reconoces que estás celosa?- preguntó Yolei sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

Mimi miró fijamente a su amiga que le devolvía la mirada con un atisbo de diversión en ella a la espera de lo que llevaba tiempo deseando oír. Optó por dar un largo suspiro antes de decir finalmente:

- Sí, ya puedes dar un grito de júbilo cuando quieras, estoy muy celosa y creo que cada vez más…

Ante aquella declaración, Yolei cumplió con lo que ella le dijo y dio un gritito de triunfo mientras alzaba los puños en alto y tarareaba las palabras "lo sabía" con un ritmo molesto.

- ¡Déjalo ya!- contestó Mimi- ya lo he dicho, no es necesario que lo menciones más.

- Lo siento- respondió Yolei con una sonrisita malvada- es que no todos los días alguien consigue que tú reconozcas algo acerca de tus sentimientos.

Mimi bufó molesta, pero en cuanto vio la inmensa cara de emoción que su amiga tenía en el rostro no pudo evitar echarse a reír primero ligeramente y luego terminando con una carcajada animada por las risas con las que ella también le respondía. Le dio un golpe en el hombro con cariño y dijo:

- No sé qué haría yo sin ti…

- Pues seguramente las mismas estupideces que haces ahora, Mimi- contestó Yolei siendo franca por primera vez en toda la tarde- porque a pesar de que estoy aquí, no haces caso a nada de lo que yo te digo…

- Lo sé…- dijo Mimi dejando de reírse- te juro que no hay nadie más que yo que desee que nosotros volvamos… pero, no sé, me siento insegura por ello y después de ver como abrazaba a Sora, me sentí tan apartada, tan fuera de su vida… todas esas cosas aunque a ti te parezcan normales y seguramente a mí también me lo parecería en tu lugar, me recuerdan que ella fue su primer amor y lo enamorado que estuvo de ella… no sé si podré ser suficiente para él después de ella.

- Entiendo- dijo Yolei tornándose pensativa- ¿tú siempre has envidiado un poco a Sora, no?

- Sí- sentenció Mimi con voz firme-siempre la he tenido como una mujer fuerte y con mucha personalidad, y después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar… siento que al lado de ella, no soy más que una cría mimada que no sabe nada de la vida… no sé qué hubiera hecho yo si me hubiera visto en su lugar.

- Pero tú también has hecho otras cosas muy admirables, Mimi. No cualquiera se cruzaría solo el mundo para vivir lo que has vivido tú aquí… Y además yo estoy segura de que a él le gustas por otras cualidades que tienes que Sora seguramente no tenga.

- No estoy muy segura de ello- contestó Mimi apenada- creo que él ya se ha hartado de mí y con razón…

Yolei se quedó mirando a su compañera sin saber muy bien qué contestarla. Le dolía verla así, confusa y sin saber qué dirección tomar en su vida. Al principio sabía que a su amiga le irritaba que Catherine estuviese tan cerca de Taichi, pero ahora salían más cosas a la luz donde ella no era capaz de ayudarla.

Ella misma había intentado hablar con Catherine acerca de su comportamiento con el chico el día anterior, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le molestaba a la norteamericana su cercanía a él:

- Te lo advierto Catherine- le había dicho en una ocasión que estaban solas- no te acerques a Taichi si no quieres problemas.

- ¿Por qué razón?- había preguntado la francesa confusa.

- Es muy importante para Mimi, ellos dos son algo más que amigos- le explicó ella intentando hacérselo entender.

- Mimi no me ha dicho nada- contestó Catherine con un tono de inocencia que ella no se tragaba- si ella me dice que no me acerque a él porque le gusta, yo no lo haré, mientras tanto no pienso hacer nada.

Y Catherine cumplió su promesa de no hacerla caso y siguió insinuándose al chico siempre que tenía oportunidad. Yolei deseaba en cada momento golpearla de verdad, no podía creer que alguien pudiese ser tan rastrera y desde aquella conversación no había vuelto a querer mirar a la chica a la cara.

No le dijo nada a su amiga porque no quería que se pusiera peor, pero muchas veces había deseado decírselo para que se diese cuenta de la clase de persona que era Catherine en realidad. Temía que aquella chica fuese capaz de robárselo a Mimi y más después de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, tenía que alertar a su amiga de que no permitiera que se metiera entre ambos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Mimi- empezó a hablar Yolei intentando parecer firme sin apartar los ojos de ella- esto te lo digo de verdad… no pierdas más el tiempo pensando lo que él pudiese pensar de ti o lo que quiera que sienta por tu compañera, simplemente dile lo que sientes de una vez sin importar lo que él te diga.

- Pero Yolei…- comenzó Mimi pero no la dejó terminar.

- Te lo digo muy en serio- la interrumpió muy seria- es hora de que des ese paso, nunca sabes quién puede interponerse entre vosotros y quizá después de eso no puedas volver a tener ninguna oportunidad…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mimi notándose más tensa- ¿estás insinuando algo?- miró cómo su amiga bajaba la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¿es por Catherine? ¿crees que va a por Tai?

- No lo sé- se apresuró a contestar Yolei intentando salir de aquella encerrona que no había previsto- pero no deberías fiarte, ya sabes que es muy guapo y que cualquier podría aprovechar este momento para entremeterse entre vosotros…

- ¡Dime lo que sabes, Yolei!- exclamó Mimi notando que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo que era de vital importancia- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica no pudo soportar la tensión y finalmente accedió a contarle todo lo que ocurrió cuando decidió intentar alejar a la francesa de Taichi sin ningún éxito, notó cómo su amiga palidecía por momentos ante cada palabra que ella mencionaba. Finalmente, cuando terminó el relato, se calló dejando tiempo a la norteamericana de reaccionar, y ésta no se hizo esperar porque la chica comenzó a sollozar con mucho pesar mientras decía a duras penas:

- ¡No puede ser! Ella… ella me dijo… que no le gustaba.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Yolei totalmente indignada- ¿Cuándo ha dicho eso?

- Hace poco…- comenzó a relatar Mimi- me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que me molestaba cuando ella se acercaba a él y me preguntó si habíamos tenido algo antes de conocerla… fui sincera y le dije que sí, que además aún sentía algo por él muy fuerte y me dijo que no me preocupara porque no iba a volver a acercársele…

Yolei no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, aquella no era la versión que ella tenía y menos cuando habían hablado sobre ello el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho aquello a su amiga antes de hablar con ella? ¿Y encima mentirle diciendo que Mimi nunca le había dicho nada? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

- No puedo creerlo…- dijo Mimi aún más apenada- ¿Por qué está jugando a dos bandas? ¿Acaso querrá que no me entere de nada?

-¿No ves, Mimi?- exclamó Yolei empezando a mosquearse- no debimos habernos fiado de ella… ¡seguro que piensa quitarte a Taichi!

Mimi no decía nada. Simplemente estaba totalmente indignada y trataba de controlar aquel temperamento que ya se conocía para evitar causarle algún estropicio a su amiga. Se pasó su mano derecha por la cara intentando eliminar las lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos, no pensaba permitirse llorar más y quedarse parada mientras le daba puñaladas por la espalda de aquella manera.

Después de enterarse de todo aquello, sintió que por fin tenía claro todo en su vida. Vio cómo las dudas y toda la confusión que sentía se desvanecían en el aire como si nunca hubiesen existido y por fin tenía una cosa clara, que no permitiría que aquella francesa arrastrada y entrometida se metiera entre ellos dos.

De repente, vio que no había hecho más que dar vueltas a un tema que en realidad no tenía tanta importancia como era que Sora y él tuvieran tanta confianza, Sora jamás se entrometería entre ellos y mucho menos estando tan enamorada como estaba de Matt… Deseó en ese momento arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza por estúpida, había estado dejándole vía libre a Catherine para que intentara todo lo que quisiera con él sin darse cuenta. Pero eso no iba a quedar así…

Se levantó decidida del sofá donde se encontraba con una determinación en su mirada que extrañó a su amiga que, sin apartar su mirada de ella, preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy- contestó totalmente segura de sí misma- no pienso hacer más estupideces, esta vez no volveré a perderlo más.

Y salió de su casa dispuesta por fin a dejar todas las dudas atrás y enfrentarse a todo lo que se le pusiese por delante. Ya no habría más dudas y lo único que deseaba era volverse a sentir entre los cálidos brazos de Taichi.

* * *

Taichi salía de su entrenamiento con una mueca de molestia bastante notoria. No sólo había sido el peor de su vida al haberse hecho el daño suficiente en la pierna como para no poder seguir entrenando, sino que además ese mismo día había pasado por allí Daisuke para terminar de rematar aquel asqueroso día.

Bufó molesto al acordarse de ello. No sabía que uno de su equipo le conocía y que le había invitado a entrenar con ellos, en cuanto lo vio torció el gesto con desaprobación. El susodicho nose dio cuenta y le saludó con efusividad notándose la alegría que le producía verle.

Casi que se había alegrado de haberse lesionado casi al comienzo para no tener que escucharle cada vez que tenía oportunidad que le mirase lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que el chico contaba con poder ingresar en su equipo por ser el novio de su hermana y al ser capitán del equipo podría tener algún tipo de ayuda por su parte, pero por ese momento no necesitaban a nadie más y no pensaba meter a más.

Con todo ello, no pudo quitárselo de encima porque al rato, el chico se había reunido con él y le había empezado a hablar sobre su relación con su hermana, cosa que le hizo aún menos gracia:

- Últimamente tu hermana está un poco rara, Taichi- le empezaba a decir el chico sin darse cuenta de lo poco que quería escucharle- ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

- No veo a mi hermana todos los días- contestó él mordazmente- además dudo mucho que me lo cuente a mí siendo su hermano…

- Tienes razón- contestó Daisuke lejos de darse cuenta de la molestia de Taichi- es que últimamente apenas la veo y me dice que está ocupada, no sé qué puede pasar.

- No lo sé- contestó él- supongo que sí estará ocupada.

No habló más con él pero a la vez le había dejado aquella duda de si de verdad le pasaría algo raro a su hermana. No quiso compartir con él aquellas dudas para que no le dijese nada más, así que decidió hacer como si no fuera importante lo que le estaba contando y esperar a ver a Hikari para preguntarle si algo iba mal.

Hundido en sus recuerdos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había salido a la calle. Miró al frente y suspiró de mal humor, no sabía por qué siempre esperaba que Mimi estuviese allí esperándole si eso nunca ocurriría. No podía evitar dejarse llevar e imaginar cada día que ella estaría allí para decirle que no podía estar sin él más y podría volver a besarla con toda aquella necesidad que sentía por ella desde que le dejó tirado.

Muchas veces se paraba a pensar y se sentía estúpido por esperarla y darle otra oportunidad cuando ella estaba claro que no pensaba ganársela. Por culpa de todo ello siempre estaba de mal humor y no era capaz de hacer nada a derechas, ya realmente estaba pensando en pasar de ella y empezar de nuevo con otra persona.

De pronto alzó la vista y distinguió a alguien que le sonaba a lo lejos que se acercaba donde él estaba, entornó los ojos para fijarse y, para su decepción, no se trataba de Mimi, si no de su amiga Catherine.

La chica rubia corría hacia él y parecía fingir sorpresa ante la gran casualidad de habérselo encontrado justo a la salida de su entrenamiento, pero Taichi no era tonto y sabía de sobra que todo había sido premeditado aunque por fuera pareciera que de verdad estaba sorprendido. La respuesta por parte de ella no tardó:

- ¡Taichi! Menuda sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Sí… ¡Qué sorpresa!- contestó él sin saber muy bien qué expresión poner.

Ella se le acercaba mucho y de vez en cuando la veía retorcerse mechones de pelo entre los dedos sin apartar sus ojos de él. No podía creerse que de verdad estuviera mirándole de arriba abajo con tanto descaro y tuvo que resistir el impulso de echarse a reír, estaba insinuándosele a saco y no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de divertirse un poco.

- ¿Qué te parece si ahora que nos hemos encontrado nos vamos a otro sitio los dos solos?- empezó a decirle ella acercándose más y utilizando aquel acento francés tan sugerente y tan adecuado para ese momento.

- Sí, ¿por qué no?- contestó con una media sonrisa mirando más de cerca el cuerpo de la chica francesa.

Esa pregunta le asaltó en la cabeza como una revelación. Miró otra vez a la chica que tenía delante ofreciéndosele de aquella manera y pensó que realmente no estaba nada mal. ¿Por qué no? Se preguntó otra vez, Mimi no daba señales de querer volver a tener nada con él y no pasaba nada si se divertía un poco con otras chicas…

- ¿De veras?- preguntó ella intentando sonar lo más sensual posible- me alegro mucho porque me gustas mucho Taichi…

Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y ella no tardó mucho en cortar la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios con los de él para comenzar a besarle con necesidad e incluso con algo de rudeza. Él la respondía de la misma manera, desde que había estado con Mimi no había estado con ninguna otra y era algo necesario, así que decidió dejarse llevar y tomarla por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

* * *

Mimi no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Acababa de llegar a donde entrenaba Tai para verle y poder hablar con él tranquilamente y aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando, estaba viéndole liándose con Catherine en medio de la calle sin importarle que la gente que pasaba por allí les estuviese mirando desconcertados.

Sintió unos deseos terribles de ponerse a gritar y notó un extraño calor que le recorría las venas y que le nublaba la razón sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. No podía creerse que aquella asquerosa francesa hubiera intentado quitarla de en medio para acercarse a Tai y al verla manosear el cuerpo del chico con total libertad sintió unos deseos de asesinarla con sus propias manos… ¿Quién se creía que era para permitirse aquellas libertades con su Taichi? Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y mucho menos si se trataba de un chico.

Avanzó hacia allí fuera de sí y sin aminorar la marcha dispuesta a demostrarle a aquella chica que con ella no se jugaba ni podía reírse de ella. Pensaba demostrarle a Tai que ella era mejor que aquella chica y nadie más que ella podría quererle más.

Llegó y sin ningún miramiento cogió a Catherine de la camisa y la separó de Tai sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. La francesa la miró desconcertada y un poco atontada sin entender qué estaba pasando y él también la miraba extrañado y sin ser capaz de decir nada. Pero Catherine no tardó en reaccionar al ver que acababa de fastidiarle el momento:

- ¿Qué coño haces? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

- ¿Así que no pensabas volver a acercarte a él?- comenzó Mimi a gritarle sin importarle que el susodicho estuviese al lado suyo- ¿te crees que soy tonta o qué?

- Has perdido tu oportunidad Mimi- contestó Catherine mirándola disfrutando cada palabra que decía- él me prefiere a mí porque tú no supiste apreciar lo que tenías delante. ¡Lo siento, pero las cosas son así!

Taichi las miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir, no podía creerse que Mimi estuviese allí peleándose con otra tía por él, le parecía tan sumamente irreal que pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría de un sueño. Miró a la americana y vio cómo estaba enfadándose de verdad, hasta podía ver que apretaba los puños con fuerza de forma disimulada, la conocía enfadada y sabía que no aguantaba mucho sin estallar, así que optó por tomarla del brazo cortando de golpe la conversación de las dos chicas que le miraron desconcertadas:

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy Catherine- empezó él sin soltar a Mimi que se resistía- tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Mimi.

La miró muy severamente y ella se temió lo peor, ¿acaso estaba enfadado con ella? ¿Iba a echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho? Bajó la mirada avergonzada no queriendo mirar la cara de triunfo que seguramente Catherine estaría teniendo. No tardó en oírla hablar con aquel acento francés que tanto odiaba:

- De acuerdo, Taichi. Espero que lo solucionéis todo…

Y la vio alejarse de allí no sabía si para su alivio o su angustia, tenía miedo de lo que él le pudiese decir, no quería que la echase de su vida y se marchase con Catherine.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- oyó que él empezaba a hablar y tuvo que enfrentarse a él sin escapatoria.

- Es que…- comenzó ella sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Estoy harto de verdad- decía él realmente enfadado sin dejar de dar vueltas- no te entiendo. Primero me das alas creyendo que podré estar contigo, luego me dejas tirado por tu novio y ahora cuando podía estar con otra me vienes con éstas… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No vas a parar hasta terminar de joderme la vida? Ya no puedo más…

No pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento su boca fue invadida por la boca de la americana que empezó a besarle con urgencia saboreando aquel beso como si fuese el último que fuera a darle en su vida. No quería oírle más, sólo quería volver a besarle y a sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo sin importar nada y, por dios, cómo le había echado de menos…

Se separó de él sin despegar la mirada de su rostro, vio que él también le devolvía la mirada desconcertado y sin ser capaz de reaccionar a nada, era el momento de dejarle las cosas claras de una vez y ya después dejar todo en sus manos:

- ¡Te quiero! Sé que no merezco nada pero no puedo soportar que estés con otra, que no me mires, que me rehúyas… Odio no poder besarte ni estar junto a ti, odio pensar que no podré volver a tenerte nunca más… ¡Te amo Taichi! No hay nadie más en mi vida que tú y no puedo vivir sin estar contigo.

Tras decir todo aquello, se calló esperando su respuesta. Ya estaba todo dicho, sólo le quedaba saber qué era lo que quería él… ¿Aún la quería? ¿La odiaba? Sentía que se moría por la incertidumbre, pero no se lo hizo saber.

De repente, notó cómo él se acercaba a ella y rodeaba con sus brazos su delgado cuerpo haciéndola volver a sentir aquel calor que su cuerpo desprendía y que tanto añoraba. Ella se aferró a su espalda como si temiese que se fuera a alejar de ella. Entonces notó el aliento del chico chocando contra su oído mientras le susurraba casi con desesperación:

- Te quiero, Mimi. No sabes lo que deseaba que llegase este momento…

Y acto seguido, Mimi notó cómo el chico comenzaba a besar su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole una oleada de placer por aquella zona que la hizo aferrarse más a él para sentirle más cerca. Y es que no se imaginaba cómo le había extrañado, todos aquellos sueños en los que él estaba de esa manera con ella otra vez y todas aquellas dudas que había tenido todo el tiempo quedaban a atrás para transformarse en aquella maravillosa realidad.

Pronto notó como él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos, podía ver que él era tan feliz como ella y que todo lo que él le había dicho era cierto, la quería tanto como él la quería a ella. Se volvieron a besar en los labios con la misma urgencia que sentían cuando estaban juntos, degustaron la boca del otro como si fuese la primera vez y sus lenguas luchaban por probarse lo máximo posible.

Taichi la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza y ella le obligaba a bajar más la cabeza para poder alcanzarle y seguir besándole con toda aquella necesidad y pasión que sentía por él, no sabía si podría controlarse esta vez, le necesitaba más que nunca.

Cuando vieron que no podían respirar de manera continua, se separaron ligeramente para quedar sus ojos a la misma altura comiéndose el uno al otro con la mirada. De pronto Taichi sonrió abiertamente y le dijo con un tono de voz que le resultó muy tentador:

- No te haces la idea de lo sexy que te pones cuando te enfadas y estás celosa…

- ¡Cállate!- contestó ella sintiéndose avergonzada- tenía motivos para estarlo.

- Ya no- contestó él con el mismo tono- vámonos… necesito estar contigo.

- Vámonos a tu casa Tai- dijo ella con un tono de voz que decía más que ninguna palabra.

Él sonrió y tras asentir, le dio un pequeño beso y tomados de la mano se alejaron de allí ante las miradas de todas las personas que pasaban por allí.

* * *

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado viajar con él en su moto abrazada a su espalda y sintiendo el viento rozar su cuerpo cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

Pero como siempre, el viaje se le había hecho muy corto aunque no le importó realmente porque aquello no significaba separarse de él como solía ser siempre. Dejaron la moto aparcada y se marcharon en dirección a la casa del chico.

Ninguno de los dos decían nada, se habían sumido en un agradable y relajado silencio que ayudaba a combatir los nervios que comenzaban a asolar Mimi en su interior. Ahora pensaba claramente en lo que había pasado y lo que vendría a continuación, Taichi le había dicho que la quería y eso era lo único que en ese momento le animaba a dar otro paso más. Moría por estar junto a él, sentir su calor y sentirle dentro de ella… sí, deseaba hacer el amor con él por primera vez después de tanto tiempo lejos de él.

Aún así no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, el único chico con el que había estado en su vida había sido Michael y sabía que Taichi tenía mucha más experiencia que ella… temía no estar a la altura y decepcionarle. Ante ese último pensamiento no pudo evitar encogerse un poco en sí misma, no pasando ese gesto desapercibido por el chico que la miraba extrañado:

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él alarmándola más.

- ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡Sí! ¡Estoy perfectamente, Tai!- se apresuró a contestar ella metiendo aún más la pata.

Él se echó a reír por aquella contestación y la tomó por la cintura parándose en medio del portal para mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

- Si no estás segura…

- ¡No!- contestó ella sin darle tiempo a terminar dándole cortos besos en los labios y por todo su rostro- quiero estar contigo…

Quería demostrarle a toda costa, que a pesar de su nerviosismo quería hacerlo con él y comenzó a atacar sus labios con mayor obstinación y de manera más apasionada siendo correspondida de forma deliciosa por el chico que no quería quedarse atrás:

- Como sigas así- decía él entre besos notando que respiraba más entrecortado- vas a acabar haciendo que lo hagamos en el ascensor…

- Pues démonos prisa- contestó ella sorprendiéndose de sí misma.

Él la miró de forma traviesa y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, no dejaban de mirarse de reojo y se reían abiertamente y de forma nerviosa por aquella situación previa a lo que iba a suceder.

Finalmente llegaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Taichi abrió la puerta y entró lentamente temiendo que hubiese alguien más en la casa. No oía por ninguna parte la voz de Yamato tarareando las canciones de su grupo por la casa ni tampoco oía el sonido de la televisión que indicaría que Koushiro estaría en el salón jugando a algo. Pero aún así no quería arriesgarse y los llamó desde la entrada varias veces en caso de que no contestasen.

De repente, notó cómo Mimi comenzaba a besar y morder su cuello por la espalda ensañándose con él mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y sus manos se dirigían sin ningún pudor en dirección a su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y notó en aquella zona una agradable presión notando cómo empezaba a excitarse a la vez que ella le tocaba. Sin previo aviso, ella abandonó su cuello y pasó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad a la vez que le susurraba:

- No hay nadie Tai… ¡Vámonos a tu cuarto!

Él sonrió con malicia y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica haciendo que ella no pudiese seguir tocándole, para su disgusto. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, la tomó por las piernas y la espalda levantándola en brazos quedando sus rostros al mismo nivel.

Se volvieron a besar con la misma necesidad anterior olvidando que estaban en medio de la entrada y que todas las cosas que traían con ellos se habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo entorpeciendo el camino. Taichi cortó el beso de repente y aún con la chica en brazos se dirigió al interior de la casa en dirección a las habitaciones interiores.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema para entrar y dejar a la chica sobre su cama mientras cerraba con rapidez la puerta evitando cualquier intromisión incómoda de sus siempre inoportunos amigos.

Volvió hacia donde ella estaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica que no podía mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Se recostó sobre ella ayudándola con su cuerpo a acostarte sobre su cama sin dejar de besarla de forma más lenta y permitiéndose saborear sus labios con mayor devoción.

Ella notó cómo sus cuerpos se frotaban de forma inconsciente para ambos produciéndoles más necesidad de contacto, ella misma se abrazó a su espalda atrayéndole más hacía sí y no perder aquel contacto que tanto buscaba, podía notar ya la dureza de su miembro y sonrió para sí misma satisfecha.

Él a su vez pasó de sus labios a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo y morderlo haciendo que la chica echara la cabeza atrás para dejarle vía libre y a su vez trataba de subirle la camiseta en un intento de despojarle de ella. El chico se dio cuenta y se separó un poco de ella para permitírselo y que a la vez ella misma se despojara de la suya arrojándola lejos.

Se quedaron mirándose detenidamente durante unos segundos y al momento Taichi volvió a su tarea de poblar su cuello y hombro derecho de múltiples besos y pequeños mordiscos que conseguían arrancar de la garganta de la chica algún que otro suspiro de satisfacción. Él trataba a su vez de desenganchar el cierre del sujetador sin éxito ninguno, ella lo notó y se apartó de él para quitárselo ella misma y tirarlo en la cama ante la mirada avergonzada del chico:

- ¡Lo siento! Nunca pude con esas cosas.

- Intentas ir muy deprisa- contestó ella mientras le abrazaba- te veo un poco desesperado… ¿no, Taichi?

El hecho de sentir los pechos de Mimi desnudos sobre su torso le hizo reaccionar poniendo sus manos sobre ellos masajeándolos y lamiéndolos arrancando de vez en cuando suaves gemidos de la chica. Aquello le animó más y con una de sus manos recorrió el vientre plano de ella hasta dejarla perderse en el interior de sus pantalones encontrándose con su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla y a masturbarla primero despacio y después con más fuerza permitiendo que ella comenzase a gemir más fuerte arqueando la espalda de placer.

Él la miró sonriendo con picardía y sacó su mano de allí para desabrochar del todo el pantalón y dejar que ella le ayudase a deshacerse de lo que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo dejándola por primera vez expuesta ante él.

Mimi bajó la mirada avergonzada, no quería mirarle a la cara y ver la expresión de su rostro ante su desnudez, pero él no la dejó. Tomó con su mano su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos para después besarle en la frente y decirle:

- Te quiero.

Ella ante aquellas dos simples palabras se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle con todo el afecto que era capaz de profesarle, le amaba de verdad y él a ella, ¿qué más podía pedir para ser más feliz que en aquel momento?

- Te necesito Tai… ¡Házmelo ya!- le susurró ella al oído muy bajito.

Taichi asintió decidió y se quitó los pantalones junto con el resto de ropa interior para quedar como ella en ese momento. Ella le contempló memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo y al ver su miembro erecto preparado para lo que se avecinaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse tanto por la vergüenza como por el calor que sentía que se adueñaba de ella ante aquella imagen.

Antes de nada, él miró hacia su mesa y cogió un preservativo que tenía metido en una caja, recordó lo que le había dicho Sora días antes y se apresuró a ponérselo, no quería tener nunca más ningún disgusto de aquel tipo. Quería hacerlo con Mimi sin volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado…

Él mismo la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella para besarla con fuerza y pasión a la vez que comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, produciendo un pequeño aspaviento por parte de ella ante la sorpresa de verse invadida.

Pronto comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a un ritmo frenético sin ser capaz de poder parar ya, la estrechez de su interior le estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba más. Mimi por su parte sentía que su miembro rozaba su interior y tocaba un punto en él que la estaba enloqueciendo, no podía dejar de gemir y decir su nombre cada vez más fuerte y más claro. Junto a ello sentía sus caricias por su cuerpo despertando sus sentidos y dejando su cuerpo a flor de piel, nunca pensó que estar con él de aquella manera sería así, sintiendo que podía tocar el cielo con sus dedos, necesitaba sentir más y no podía esperar…

De repente, ella arqueó la espalda haciendo el ademán de incorporarse tomando sus labios otra vez para besarle al tiempo que se posicionaba sobre él para sentir la penetración más profunda. Él no opuso objeción y dejó que ella tomase la iniciativa sobre él auto penetrándose y moviéndose sobre su miembro a la vez que sacaba de él varios gemidos descontrolados al sentirla más profundamente.

- Taichi…- gimió ella cerrando los ojos- ¡te quiero!

* * *

Yamato y Koushiro abrieron la puerta de entrada de su casa. Acababan de llegar y estaban cansados de aquel día tan largo, iban discutiendo sobre lo harto que estaba Koushiro de que ninguno de ellos ordenase las cosas de la casa después de que su madre hubiese ido allí y casi le diera un infarto:

- En serio- dijo Koushiro indignado- mi madre casi se muere al ver todo lo que había en el salón, seguro que de esta me hace volver a casa con ellos.

Que si, que vale- decía Yamato cansinamente, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de oírle- mañana recogemos todo, no seas pesado…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente se vio de morros contra el suelo al tropezar con una bolsa enorme y no puedo mantener el equilibrio. Soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, miró atrás en busca de la causa de su caída y reconoció la bolsa de deporte de Taichi entre sus pies. Furioso, se levantó y le dio una patada mientras gritaba:

- ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! ¿Dónde está el jodido Taichi? ¿Por qué coño ha dejado esto aquí?

- No si al fin voy a tener razón…- comentó Koushiro mientras miraba lo que había por el suelo.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Yamato indignado mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a las habitaciones.

Se quedó enfrente de la habitación de su amigo y sin pararse a pensar en sí estaba o no, abrió sin ningún miramiento mientras decía su nombre muy cabreado.

Pero la imagen que se encontró era la última que podía esperarse. Se encontró con Taichi en efecto, pero junto a él y tapada con una sábana debido al susto que él le había dado estaba Mimi. Los miró durante un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación y que todo parecía indicar que algo había ocurrido y dijo aún con la boca abierta:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Yamato…- dijo Taichi llevándose las manos a la cabeza, disgustado- ¡sal de aquí!

- ¡Dios mío!- decía él ahora riéndose y dando saltos como un loco- ¡Por fin! Ya me habéis hecho un sobrino. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Koushiro, que Taichi está con Mimi y están en la habitación ya sabes haciendo qué… ¡Tengo que llamar a Sora y Hikari!

Tras decir eso, cerró la puerta y se le oyó gritar por toda la casa. Los dos se miraron avergonzados de su comportamiento y luego se rieron. Él la besó el pelo y la acercó a sí para abrazarla por la cintura y tenerla más cerca de él.

- Mimi…- empezó a decir él- no sé qué me contestarás a esto, pero…- se acercó a la mesa que tenía al lado y cogió una cosa que ella no logró ver y siguió hablando- me gustaría que fueses mi novia, te quiero y te juro que te voy a hacer feliz.

Entonces abrió su mano y le mostró un anillo. Mimi lo reconoció, era aquel anillo que le regaló en Nochebuena que no pudo aceptar. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca evitando dar un grito de felicidad, ¡su Taichi la estaba pidiendo salir!

- ¡Por supuesto!- se apresuró a contestar ella tomando el anillo- claro que quiero ser tu novia Yagami Taichi… quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Y tras dichas palabras, se abalanzó sobre él para besarle con amor sellando por fin aquel pacto que ambos tenían pendiente desde que se conocieron por primera vez.

**¡FIN! Sólo digo una cosa… Cris no se hace responsable de cualquier ingreso en hospital ni de ningún paro cardiaco después de leer esta historia, esto lo digo sabiéndome de alguien que sí que me lo dirá xD. Y lo pongo aquí porque soy una abogada cabrona jeje.**

**¡Oh! Taichi y Mimi por fin juntos… ¡ya era hora! Me moría por verlos juntos de una vez, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Seguirán juntos o alguien le interpondrá entre ellos? ¿Alguna vez Mimi se enterará de la paternidad frustrada de su novio? ¿Qué hará Catherine cuando se entere?**

**¿Creíais que iba a hacer que Yamato los pillara en plena acción? No soy tan perversa pero me gusta dejar las cosas pareciendo algo que no son, juju. Bueno, como ya se ha enterado el rubio eso significa que todo el mundo se ha enterado, ¿qué pensarán los demás amigos cuando lo sepan?**

**En fin, no sé cuándo voy a poder publicar otra vez porque este fin de semana tengo la celebración de mi cumpleaños y después hasta octubre no tendré internet en mi piso nuevo así que veré lo que puedo hacer para tardar lo menos posible xD**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos! Sí, soy consciente de que he tardado una barbaridad y que no he dado ni señales de vida, pero tengo excusa… ¡empecé las clases! He tenido unos líos terribles de horarios por la mañana y por la tarde, tuve que hacerme a mi nuevo piso con dos súperlocas compañeras de piso bebiendo chupitos a media tarde xD y luego por último que no he tenido internet en casa hasta hoy y en la facultad sólo puedo utilizar el wifi un rato… Espero que lo comprendáis xD**

**Bueno, poco a poco nos acercamos al final de esta historia… no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos quedarán, pero no muchos, de todos modos yo os avisaré cuando llegará cuando nos vayamos acercando, ¡no os preocupéis!**

**Sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece y que agradezco vuestros reviews cada día porque me motivan a continuar hasta el final xD**

**Sin más dilación… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 26: UN PASO AL FRENTE

Takenouchi Sora miró hacia el frente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Frente a ella se encontraba un portero automático que no dejaba de mirar con el dedo en alto sin ser capaz de atreverse a pulsar ningún botón y en su otra mano llevaba colgando unas llaves que agitaba de forma nerviosa.

Se encontraba frente al portal de casa de Yamato y sus amigos, pero no se decidía a usar las llaves que ellos le había dado en caso de urgencias o a llamar para ver si estaban en casa. En circunstancias normales hubiese utilizado las llaves y seguramente hubiese entrado sin avisar se encontrase quien se encontrase, pero esta vez las cosas no podían ser así. Llevaba más de una semana enfadada con Yamato y hasta ese día no se había dignado a acercarse hasta allí, tenía miedo a encontrarse con él.

Pero finalmente, ya no pudo soportar más tiempo sin hablarle. Ella aún no se había decidido a hablarle ni se sentía segura de poder volver a confiar en él a pesar de los intentos de sus compañeras por que le permitiese verla, pero un día todo se le complicó.

Estaba en casa sola, cuando de repente oyó el tono de un móvil que le resultaba familiar. Su melodía era una canción que pronto reconoció como la favorita de Hikari y corrió a su habitación a ver de quien se trataba mientras maldecía a la chica por su falta de cuidado con el teléfono.

Llegó a su habitación y lo cogió entre sus manos para leer el nombre y al ver que era Taichi descolgó sin pensar y dijo simplemente:

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Hikari!- reconoció la voz de Yamato a pesar de que él no reconoció la suya y se quedó helada mientras él hablaba- ¡no te lo vas a creer! Pero me acabo de encontrar a tu hermano y Mimi en la cama ya creo que sabes de qué manera…

Ante aquellas palabras, Sora se quedó estática sin saber qué decir, ¿entonces por fin estaban juntos de verdad? Sonrió satisfecha al imaginarse la escena y no se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía hablando y se había dado cuenta de que ella no le estaba escuchando:

- ¿Hikari?- preguntaba él al otro lado del teléfono- ¿no me contestas nada? ¡Que es de tu hermano de quien estamos hablando!

- Yamato…- dijo ella simplemente haciendo que él dejase de hablar.

- Sora…- fue lo único que él atinó a decir.

Y tras esto, se quedaron callados provocando que se sintieran incómodos dejando que los minutos en línea pasasen de forma inútil. Pero Sora no tardó en contestar, escuchar otra vez a Yamato le había levantado el ánimo y no podía estar más tiempo sin volver a oír su voz:

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para romper el hielo.

- Eh…- empezó el chico a balbucear antes de poder decir- sí, es cierto. Cuando entre en casa fui hacia la habitación de Taichi y allí me los encontré, luego me echaron y fui corriendo a llamar a Hikari…

- Ya veo- contestó ella sonriendo- ¡ya era hora de que lo hiciesen! Ya creía que en realidad todo estaba perdido.

- Sí…- contestó él y le pudo oír reírse discretamente, se quedó un momento en silencio otra vez para luego decir- oye Sora… yo… ¡lo siento!- al notar que ella no decía nada siguió hablando- no volveré a meterme en los asuntos tuyos y de tu madre… es sólo que… quería que estuvieras feliz y veía que ese asunto de tu madre cada vez te destrozaba más…

- Entiendo- dijo ella simplemente.

- Te echo de menos, Sora- contestó él sinceramente y notando su voz más firme que nunca - ¿podríamos… hablar?

Ella no contestó directamente, no se atrevía a dar ese paso, tenía miedo a volver a confiar en él, pero por otro lado, había pasado los peores días de su vida alejada de él y volver a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo le había hecho recordar lo mucho que ella también le echaba de menos, así que dijo finalmente:

- De acuerdo. ¡Hablaremos!

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa algún día?- preguntó él notando en el tono de su voz lo feliz que se encontraba.

- Mejor voy a ir yo a tu casa- contestó ella- creo que ahora me toca a mí hacer algo por nosotros.

Yamato entonces se rió y se despidió de ella prometiendo esperarla hasta que quisiera pasarse por allí y colgó dejándola con una extraña pero agradable sonrisa en la cara.

Se sonrió tontamente al acordarse de aquella conversación y ello le dio fuerzas para optar por dar un paso al frente e introducir la llave en la cerradura del portal para darse paso hacia el interior.

Subió al ascensor y esperó ansiosa a llegar al piso al que se dirigía, no estaba segura siquiera de si el rubio estaría en casa o no, pero no podía ya echarse atrás y deseaba que así fuera y que con un poco de suerte no hubiera nadie allí más que él.

Sin embargo no tuvo esa suerte. Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con que no sólo no parecía que él estuviera, si no que se encontró de lleno con la parejita del mes. Taichi y Mimi se encontraban en el sofá riéndose y diciéndose tonterías mientras se reían y se daban besos fugaces entre cada frase que decían. Ambos en cuanto la vieron entrar por la puerta, la saludaron alegremente:

- ¡Hola Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oh vaya!- dijo Sora no muy contenta de verles- la pareja de oro… ¿Por casualidad no está Yamato por aquí?

- Está en su cuarto- contestó Taichi pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

- ¿Tú no tienes clase, Mimi?- preguntó Sora mirando a su compañera arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, ahora nos vamos- contestó ella sin más- sólo esperamos a Izzy…

No terminó de hablar cuando el susodicho apareció por la puerta con el abrigo ya puesto y guardando su ordenador portátil en su mochila a la vez que decía:

- Ya nos podemos marchar, chicos.

Los dos se levantaron del sofá y se reunieron con él para marcharse, Sora notó que Taichi cojeaba ligeramente que aunque era algo casi inapreciable sí que podía notar que algo no iba bien y preguntó extrañada:

- ¿Te pasa algo en la pierna?

Él la miró extrañado y luego miró su pierna y dijo simplemente:

- No nada, que el otro día me hice daño jugando al fútbol y tuve que dejar de jugar, pero ahora tampoco puedo jugar durante una temporada porque me duele mucho más ahora.

- Creo que me hago una idea de por qué estás peor- contestó Sora con una sonrisita- ¡eres un puto salido, Taichi!

- No tanto como tú y Yamato- contestó él no queriéndose quedar atrás-y sabes a lo que me refiero…

Sora se sonrojó, ya que no se esperaba aquella salida. Sin darse cuenta evocó en su memoria los momentos en los que el rubio y ella se habían acostado desde que habían vuelto y recordaba que solían ser muy brutos y muy escandalosos, habiendo escuchado quejas e incluso risitas de vecinos que se cruzaban al día siguiente a las cuales procuraba no prestar atención debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba.

- ¡No digas gilipolleces!- dijo ella- ¿no teníais que iros?

Los tres se rieron y se marcharon de allí dejándola, para su alivio, sola al fin. Justo en ese momento, apareció Yamato por la puerta del salón, parecía que había estado esperando el momento de que todos se hubiesen marchado para salir y reunirse con ella. Se quedaron mirando intensamente como si llevasen meses sin verse y no tuvieran nada que contarse, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Sora pudo ver en sus ojos que realmente la había extrañado y tras recordar aquella semana que el chico había pasado en su casa esperando hablar con ella, se enterneció y corrió hacia él.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza y éste la correspondió con la misma intensidad. Él no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado porque al final ella hubiese recapacitado y la abrazó con más fuerza para sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron sonriendo. Yamato pudo volver a ver la verdadera cara de Sora que sólo mostraba cuando se sentía completamente relajada y feliz, volvía a ser la misma chica dulce y afectuosa que siempre había sido antes de cubrirse de aquella coraza de frialdad y cinismo de la que solía hacer gala.

- Te echaba de menos…-dijo él besándole con dulzura en la frente- creí que nunca volverías a hablarme…

Ella bajó la mirada mientras volvía a rodear su cintura entre sus brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho, se sentía ahora muy bien con ella de esa manera y no le importó que no contestase si podía estar de esa manera con ella.

Pero de repente, ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada azul y con un gesto de firmeza absoluta en su rostro dijo:

- Yamato… Quiero… quiero saber qué fue lo que mi madre te dijo.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó él aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Sí…- contestó ella- necesito saber de ella, han sido cuatro años sin tener a mi madre y necesito saber todo lo que ella te contó para poder vivir tranquila el resto de mi vida.

- De acuerdo- finalizó el rubio sonriendo a la chica- te contaré todo.

Y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse los dos juntos al sofá. Ya era hora de que Sora y Toshiko fuesen felices después de tantos años de malos entendidos y odios.

* * *

Mimi no había imaginado en su vida que podría llegar a ser tan feliz después de haber dejado a Michael. Siempre estaba contenta y veía la vida con otros ojos, muchas veces se sorprendía a sí misma mirando a un punto fijo del espacio sonriendo como una tonta mientras entre sus dedos rodaba un precioso anillo.

No podía creerse que la causa de todos esos buenos sentimientos fue una sola persona. Desde que Taichi le había pedido salir sentía que nada podría ir mejor, pero siempre se sorprendía, cada día que pasaba con él sentía que ese día mejoraba el anterior con creces.

Después de aquel maravilloso día en que se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, casi no habían pasado tiempo separados. Todos esos pocos días que llevaban de relación había dormido en casa de él y casi siempre estaban juntos.

Sus compañeras se habían burlado de ella por pasar tantísimo tiempo con él en una de las pocas veces del día que la encontraban sola, pero a ella no le importaba. Adoraba su compañía y además era consciente de que dentro de poco podría no volver a verlo más y quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera junto a él.

Caminaba junto a él y Koushiro que hablaban de banalidades que no tenían que ver con ella mientras iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Taichi en ese momento no la estaba prestando atención, por lo que aprovechó para mirarle sin que él se diese cuenta. Su chico se reía mientras hablaba con su amigo de aquella forma tan abierta y espontánea como sólo él sabía hacerlo y notó cómo él relajaba un poco la mano con la que entrelazaba la suya y movía sus dedos entre los suyos produciéndole una agradable sensación. Sonrió complacida, le quería y estaba segura que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al aceptar estar con él.

De repente, pararon en medio de la calle. Ella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Ahora su novio la miraba, él se marchaba en ese momento y Koushiro y ella se quedaban en su facultad. Era muy pronto para separarse de él:

- ¡Volveré luego a buscarte!- dijo él inclinando para darle un corto beso en los labios y luego miró a su amigo y añadió- no dejes que se le acerque ningún gilipollas…

Mimi le abrazó con cariño y dijo de forma melosa:

- Te echaré de menos… no tardes mucho en venir.

- Si sólo voy a ver a los chicos entrenar, en cuanto salgas de clase ya estaré aquí- contestó él simplemente.

Ella deshizo el abrazo decepcionada. Le encantaba su novio de muchas maneras, pero notaba que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ella abrazarle y estar con él. Solía ser más despegado y a veces le daba la sensación de que tenía que competir por su atención con el fútbol.

Sabía que no podía conseguir que la afición por ese deporte que había tenido desde que era niño desapareciera sólo porque saliese con ella, pero le molestaba tener que compartirle de esa manera. Sin embargo, le miró a los ojos y vio que estaba ansioso por encontrarse con su equipo aunque no pudiese jugar, así que sonrió y no le entretuvo más, después le volvería a ver.

El chico se alejó de ellos y le vieron alejarse a duras penas debido a lo que le dolía la pierna, después de verle volver la esquina y ya perderse de su vista, Mimi y Koushiro se dirigieron al interior de la facultad de Mimi:

- ¿Seguro que te apañarás en esa clase de inglés?

Al ver la cara de extrema angustia que su amigo llevaba, supuso que no estaba para nada seguro que llevara bien esa clase. Recordó una semana atrás que Koushiro había llegado a casa diciendo que había cogido una asignatura de más y que era inglés porque debía de mejorarlo.

Aquella noticia había sido recibida por las carcajadas de sus dos amigos que no paraban de retorcerse en el sofá donde se encontraban ante la mirada perpleja de Mimi que estaba sentada en medio de los dos y la mirada cansina de Koushiro que rodó los ojos molesto.

- Va en serio, necesito aprender inglés y voy a hacerlo…

- Pero si no eres capaz ni de entender las palabras más simples y básicas- contestó Yamato mientras se secaba con el dedo índice- es más, me acuerdo que en el instituto te lo aprobaron porque era lo único que no eras capaz de aprobar e ibas dando lástima por los pasillos.

- Es verdad- decía Taichi- me acuerdo la cara de idiota que se te quedaba cada vez que la profesora se dirigía a ti en inglés por el pasillo…

- ¡Dejadle idiotas!- intervino Mimi al ver que Koushiro no decía nada- ¡yo te apoyo Izzy! Y si quieres yo te doy clases y te ayudo.

- ¡No te quejarás!- dijo Taichi de repente- no sólo aprenderás inglés, sino que encima tendrás una profesora sexy… ni en tus sueños más húmedos, pequeño.

Tras decir eso, ella le dio con la mano en la nuca empezando a reírse y luego comenzó a informar a su amigo de todo lo que tenía que hacer una vez que empezase la asignatura.

Ahora estaba allí con ella cada vez menos convencido de la idea a cada paso que daba, o eso es lo que le parecía a ella porque no paraba de tropezar y de volver la cabeza de una forma poco disimulada hacia el otro lado como buscando una manera de escaquearse, por lo que decidió intervenir:

- Izzy no te preocupes… seguro que no te irá mal, tú eres muy listo…

- ¡No!- dijo él de repente – si estoy bien… seguro que puedo con ello… seguro que…puedo con ello…

- Si eres capaz de crear un virus informático y mandárselo a Matt cada vez que se burla de ti y luego te pide que le arregles el ordenador, eres capaz de aprender inglés.

Él se rio al acordarse de ese episodio y pareció relajarse un poco. En ese momento, Mimi alzó la vista para dar la vuelta y entrar cuando vio que su amiga Yolei salía por la puerta e iba en dirección hacia ella.

Cuando ella les vio, corrió hacia donde estaban muy contenta de ver a su amiga:

- ¡Buenos días, Mimi! ¿Vas ya a clase? Yo me iba ya a casa que terminé por hoy.

- ¡Hola!- saludó contenta- yo vengo a las clases optativas que tuve que coger para venir y de paso acompañar a mi amigo a su clase de inglés en la facultad…- miró a Koushiro y añadió- bueno os presento. Éste es Izumi Koushiro, compañero de piso de mi novio; Izzy, ella es mi amiga Inoue Miyako…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- la interrumpió Yolei mirando ahora fijamente a Koushiro y él también parecía sorprendido- ¡No sabía que eras amiga suya!

Mimi la miraba sin comprender ante tal explosión de emoción y entonces Yolei tuvo que dar más información:

- Él es el presidente del club universitario de informática al que yo pertenezco- entonces en ese momento volvió a mirar al chico y dijo- de verdad, que siempre he querido conocerte, Koushiro. Eres una leyenda en el club y como somos tantos no te conocemos en persona casi ninguno y… ¡dios! Cuando se lo cuente a los demás, seguro que se morirán de envidia y seguro que…

- Yolei- dijo Mimi viendo que ella empezaba a emocionarse y asustaba a Koushiro- ¡ya, cálmate!

- Sí, lo siento- dijo ella intentando controlar la emoción- de verdad que estoy encantadísima de conocerte…

- Yo también- dijo él intentando parecer tranquilo ante tal arrebato- espero que nos encontremos en alguna reunión del club o si necesitas ayuda puedes pasarte los lunes por la tarde que estaré por allí…

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo ella volviendo a emocionarse- el lunes me pasaré por allí… es más, me pasaré todos los lunes, tengo tanto que aprender de ti…

- Yolei- volvió a replicarle Mimi- llegamos tarde y tú te ibas. ¡Hasta mañana!

Ella comprendió y tras una breve despedida se marchó dejándoles solos al fin para entrar en la facultad. Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír, mientras ella bromeaba sobre el asunto:

- ¡Bueno Izzy! Si tienes admiradores por el mundo.

- ¡Puff!- contestó él abochornado- no sabía nada de que fuese ni leyenda ni nada en ese club, yo sólo voy de vez en cuando a trabajar en un programa muy importante con unos amigos…

- Pues ya ves- decía ella divertida- es extraño, mira que le he hablado de ti y que me diga que nunca lo he hecho… bueno, la verdad es que llamándote Izzy mucha idea no puede tener.

Se volvieron a reír y siguieron caminando en dirección a las aulas cruzándose con otros alumnos que entraba y salían de sus clases. Pero de repente, Mimi notó cómo alguien la cogía por el hombro y la empujaba para atrás.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con Catherine que la miraba con un odio y rencor que en su vida había visto en alguien. Se dio cuenta que desde que la había apartado de Taichi hacía ya una semana y luego se había ido con él, apenas había ido por clase y no había tenido oportunidad de verla ni de enfrentarse a ella.

Koushiro se había parado también confundido por la interrupción y al ver a Catherine allí se quedó paralizado, él también había oído sobre la chica francesa que intentó interponerse entre ellos y no sabía qué decir:

- ¡Izzy!- dijo Mimi de repente- ve yendo a tu clase, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ella.

Él asintió sin que le quedase otro remedio y se marchó dejándolas solas. Catherine hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se fueran a otro lugar por donde no pasase nadie y ella la siguió sin rechistar.

Pronto encontraron un baño apartado por donde no solía pasarse nadie y entraron en él, tras cerrar la puerta, Catherine volvió a encararla empezando a decirle:

- ¿Te parecerá estupendo? Por fin conseguía a un tío y tienes que venir a impedírmelo, ¿no? Y no sólo eso, has empezado a salir con él y no quiere volver a saber nada de mí… Eres una puta, una arrastrada, una…

No siguió hablando, su voz fue callada por una fuerte torta en la cara que había hecho que se le volviera hacia un lado. Mimi le había pegado con todas las ganas que había podido reunir, no pudo evitar recordar a Stacey con Michael y después la imagen de Catherine besando a Taichi… ya no podía más y después de haberlo hecho sintió que un agradable sentimiento de liberación se adueñaba de ella después de mucho tiempo. Volvió a mirar a la francesa y le dijo intentando reprimir otro impulso de golpearla:

- ¿Yo soy la puta? Creo recordar que te dije que él para mí era alguien muy importante y me prometiste que no te acercarías a él… ¿y qué hiciste tú? Pasártelo por dónde ambas sabemos y correr a meterle mano, ¿y yo soy la puta?

- Tú no hacías nada y a mí él también me gustaba, ¿por qué iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad? Además él no parecía muy molesto…

- Puede ser- contestó Mimi cínicamente- pero vaya, ¡qué rápido cambió de idea en cuanto aparecí por allí! Porque por si no lo recuerdas, yo soy su novia ahora.

Catherine de repente empujó a Mimi y trató de cogerle de los pelos, pero ella se resistió cogiéndola de los brazos antes de que pudiese hacerlo y la alejó de ella de un empujón. La chica la miró totalmente enfurecida y empezó a soltar palabras en francés que Mimi pensó que serían insultos u otras cosas peores que no quería saber y entonces ésta comenzó a hablar:

- ¡Te odio! Eres la persona más detestable que he conocido. Cuando llegué aquí todo el mundo sólo hablaba de ti y de lo maravillosa que eras, la gente te adoraba y yo quería conocerte. Pero no te soporto, ¿por qué tú tienes tanto éxito si apenas llevas unos pocos meses?

- Yo no tengo éxito- contestó ella- simplemente soy amable con los demás y les ayudo, y si me odias por eso eres patética…

- ¿Patética yo?- preguntó Catherine riéndose de forma agria- si te hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Taichi nada más conocerme empezó a coquetearme… vi cómo se te congeló el rostro. Entonces tras eso y tu declaración supe que le querías… ¡ah! ¿y a qué no sabes qué hice? Besarle y tocarle ante tus narices, conseguí que él sólo me prestase atención a mí y pasara de ti, te levanté al hombre de tu vida.

Mimi sintió otra vez un deseo irrefrenable de volver a abofetearla, pero se contuvo. Miró a la chica que tenía frente a ella furiosa aunque tratase de ocultarlo tras una máscara de satisfacción y cinismo, en ese momento le pareció una persona pequeña e insignificante que disfrutaba intentando dañar a una persona a la cual envidiaba sin conocerla. Pero no por ello pasaría por alto todo aquello, no le daría el gusto de enfadarse o pegarla otra vez, pero pensaba atacarla con todo lo que tenía en su contra, era humana y tenía derecho a cobrarse una pequeña venganza:

Pues espero que disfrutases de aquel beso porque dudo mucho que alguien vuelva a besarte como él… Además te diré otra cosa, después de que nos dejases solos nos marchamos y estuvimos haciéndolo durante toda la tarde… Una lástima, al final fui yo la que logró que de su boca salieran aquellos gemidos tan sensuales. No sé… a lo mejor no debiste creer tanto en tus posibilidades y no haberlo dejado conmigo…

Vio que la cara de la francesa se tornaba blanquecina a cada palabra que ella decía y podía notar cómo el ambiente se volvía tan espeso que podía cortarse. Creyó que ya había dicho demasiado para poder librarse de una bofetada de vuelta por parte de Catherine, así que decidió salir de aquel baño dejándola allí sola sin volver la vista atrás y sólo como excusa lo tarde que llegaría a su clase.

* * *

Sora y Yamato se encontraban en medio de una calle especialmente transitada, pero no se preocuparon de apartarse y los peatones tenían que desviar su trayectoria para evitar chocar contra sus cuerpos que se negaban a hacer algún movimiento.

Estaban cogidos de la mano y Yamato podía notar que la mano de Sora temblaba ligeramente bajo el contacto de la suya y sabía que no era por el frío. Hacía unas escasas horas se habían reconciliado y se habían quedado en casa hablando. Sora quería saber sobre su madre y él le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que vio por primera vez a Toshiko hasta que salió de la tienda y se encontró con Sora sin omitir ningún detalle. Después de haberle contado todo, Sora, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato, sólo escuchaba y meditaba sobre todo ello. Miró al rubio a los ojos y preguntó:

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí- contestó él- todo eso fue lo que me contó…

- Entonces…- decía Sora más para ella que para él- aquel dinero de más que mi padre decía que me ingresaba en la cuenta era de ella… Bueno, tiene algo de sentido… mi padre tal y como estaba no hubiera podido ayudarme…

- ¿Ves como no era mentira?- dijo él.

- Entonces siempre estuvo ahí al final- seguía hablando ella para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible- ahora sí que estoy perpleja.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Yamato intentando introducirse en la conversación interna de la chica.

- No lo sé…- sopesó ella un poco perdida- después de tanto tiempo pensando otra cosa, ahora no sé qué pensar ni decir.

- Ve a verla, Sora- dijo Yamato- habla con tu madre.

- No sé- contestó ella- tengo miedo a lo que me vaya a encontrar…

- Yo estaré contigo- dijo él- te acompañaré hasta allí si lo deseas.

Y allí estaban los dos como aquella vez que él no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso hacia el interior de la tienda. Podían ver cómo Toshiko se encontraba en ese momento atendiendo a una clienta y no era capaz de verlos en el exterior. Seguramente si no hubiese nadie allí con ella, los hubiera visto desde dentro.

Los dos se miraron confidentes y Sora dio un largo suspiro intentando controlar los nervios que sentía en ese momento, él lo notó y apretó con más fuerza su mano mientras decía:

- ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió mientras volvía a dejar salir el aire por la boca y ambos comenzaron a caminar para acercarse a la puerta que en ese momento estaba siendo abierta por la clienta que antes se encontraba en el interior. Eso era mucho mejor, así nadie les molestaría y podrían estar a solas con ella.

Entró primero Yamato. Toshiko volvió la cabeza de sus asuntos en dirección a la puerta y al verle, sonrió mientras le saludaba con la mano cuando de repente se le quedó la mano suspendida en el aire al ver aparecer detrás de él a su hija después de tantos años. Se fijó en Sora, la estaba mirando en ese momento pero no lograba descifrar la expresión de su rostro, no sabía si estaba enfadada o contenta y eso la alarmó más por no saber qué era lo que le venía encima.

Se quedaron los dos parados delante de la puerta y nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Yamato pudo notar cómo el ambiente se volvía más espeso y vio la necesidad de romper el hielo sin mucho éxito:

- Señora Toshiko… ¡Estamos aquí!

Sora sintió deseos de golpearle. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante obviedad? Su madre ya había visto que estaban allí, le miró mal y le dijo:

- Yamato… será mejor que me esperes aquí, ya hablaré yo con mi madre sin que estés tú aquí.

Él se dio cuenta de que no debía de haber dicho nada y se sintió avergonzado. Asintió a Sora y se quedó allí mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde su madre se encontraba aún sin decir nada y ella le dijo:

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Toshiko asintió y le mostró a su hija su despacho donde almacenaba los arreglos florales para que pasase delante de ella. Sora entró allí dejando al rubio en la tienda y vio que su madre la seguía y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. No se atrevía a encararla y permanecía de espaldas a ella sin decir nada. De pronto oyó que su madre tomaba la iniciativa:

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte…

- Cuatro años y medio casi- contestó ella sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

- ¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó la mujer, Sora notó que estaba nerviosa.

- Ahí voy… aunque creía que seguías mi vida desde que me fui a vivir con papá- contestó ella intentando entrar de lleno en la conversación mientras se daba la vuelta para encararla.

- Eso era antes…- contestó su madre bajando la mirada- pero aún así Yamato me ha contado que estás estudiando Bellas Artes y que estás viviendo con una chica norteamericana y la hermana pequeña de Taichi. De verdad que me alegro de que estés estudiando…

- Utilicé bien tu dinero aunque yo creyese que era de mi padre- la interrumpió Sora mordazmente.

Se quedaron las dos en silencio sin mirarse, cada una miraba hacia otro lado sin ser capaces de decirse nada más. Pero de repente, Toshiko buscó la mirada de Sora y habló de forma clara y firme:

- Sora… yo quiero decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo y no he dejado de culparme por todo lo que pasó entre nosotras… Sé que no puedo hacer ya nada para solucionarlo, sólo quiero que sepas que te seguiré apoyando y que cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí aunque no quieras volver a ser mi hija…

De pronto la mujer fue interrumpida por unos brazos que se habían aferrado a su cuerpo, Sora se había abalanzado sobre su madre abrazándola con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de ella mientras comenzaba a sollozar a un volumen elevado. Toshiko abrazó a su hija con fuerza y la atrajo más hacia ella para obtener mayor contacto, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver ni abrazar a Sora que notó cómo las lágrimas florecían en sus ojos de la emoción.

- Te he necesitado tanto, mamá…- decía Sora entre sollozos.

- ¡Lo sé, cariño!- decía su madre abandonando su rectitud y saber estar por tratar de calmar a su única hija- ahora ya está todo bien.

Cuando Yamato entró en el despacho de Toshiko, preocupado por la tardanza y la ausencia de las voces de ambas mujeres, se encontró con una escena que le llenó de felicidad. Allí estaban madre e hija abrazadas llorando juntas y susurrándose palabras que él no podía entender. Sonrió, lo había conseguido, por fin Sora y Toshiko abandonaban el pasado y comenzaban un futuro juntas que no volvería a separarlas.

Entonces, las dos se separaron al percatarse de su presencia detrás de ellas y, al verle, las dos le sonrieron abiertamente. Él tampoco pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, pero no dijo nada, decidió esperar a que ellas iniciasen conversación, que no tardó en ocurrir:

- Yamato…- comenzó a decir Sora- mi madre y yo vamos a comenzar de cero.

- Me alegro mucho- contestó él sonriendo- sólo deseo lo mejor para ti y para tu madre, Sora.

- Gracias- dijo ella yendo hacia él separándose de su madre.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada- dijo él seriamente.

- No, en serio- contestó ella- si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás me hubiera enterado de la verdad y si no me hubieras animado, nunca hubiese venido… Te lo debo todo Yamato, no sé cómo podré agradecértelo… ¡Te quiero!

Él no pudo soportarlo más y abrazó a su chica con todo el amor del mundo, no era capaz de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por ella y se quedó en silencio disfrutando de aquel momento que deseaba que fuese eterno.

- Creo que ya estoy lista…- oyó que ella decía bajo su abrazo.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó él confundido.

- Para ser de verdad tu novia- contestó ella separándose para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Quiere ser mi novio, Ishida Yamato?

Yamato al oír aquello, se echó a reír y besó sus labios lentamente sin preocuparse de que la madre de Sora estuviera delante viendo la escena. Ella le correspondió y cuando se separaron, sin dejar que ella apartarse sus ojos de los suyos, dijo:

- Para mí fuiste mi novia desde el primer "te quiero". Así que para mí esto sólo es ponerle un nombre a lo que tenemos.

Ella se echó a reír y le volvió a besar con la misma intensidad que la anterior vez, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por un leve carraspeo detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta dándose cuenta de que habían olvidado por completo que estaban en la tienda de la madre de Sora y ella delante. Avergonzados se apartaron el uno del otro para volver a prestar atención a la mujer, pero ella, lejos de molestarse o mirarles de forma reprochadora, dijo:

- Así que al final sí resulta que Yamato será mi yerno… Más te vale que me la cuides bien, que es mi hija.

- Delo por hecho- contestó él sin dejar de sonreír.

De repente, notó que sonaba en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, reconoció el tono de llamada y supo que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de la banda. Estuvo tentado a colgarle directamente y apagar el móvil para que no le molestasen por ese día, pero se arrepintió y decidió descolgar y llevarse el teléfono al oído:

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó directamente sin saludar- ya veo… ¿y es necesario que vaya yo también? No estoy en casa y no tengo la guitarra conmigo… bueno… pues voy por casa a buscarla y me vienes a buscar tú porque si no, no llego… bien… te veo ahora, ¡hasta luego!

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Sora una vez colgó de nuevo y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo otra vez.

- Eran los chicos de la banda- le explicó él- nos ha salido una oportunidad de tocar en un bar de Shibuya y tenemos que ir todos a discutir el contrato.

- ¿Entonces te vas?- preguntó ella un poco apenada.

- ¡Lo siento!- se apresuró él a disculparse- te prometo que por la tarde pasaré por tu casa y ya no habrá nada que nos distraiga.

Sora se sonrojó discretamente y asintió mientras le daba un beso de despedida. Ambas se despidieron de él y abandonó el lugar dejándolas solas.

Sora y Toshiko se quedaron paradas en medio del despacho mirando el lugar por el cual se acababa de marchar el chico. De pronto, Toshiko desvió la vista de allí y volvió a posarla sobre su hija que ahora la miraba con curiosidad:

- Voy a cerrar la tienda por hoy- contestó Toshiko sonriendo- así podremos hablar tranquilamente…

- De acuerdo- dijo Sora- te ayudaré.

Más tarde, las dos mujeres se encontraban en el despacho tomando café y charlando animadamente. Sora aún no podía creerse que pudiera mantener una conversación tan tranquila y trivial con su madre como aquella, ni siquiera en aquellos años de adolescencia cuando aún no había pasado nada de su embarazo.

- ¿Entonces supiste de mí porque tu compañera pasó por aquí a comprar?

- Sí, una chica con el pelo castaño y norteamericana- le contaba Sora.

- Me suena de una americana que vino una vez…- contestó su madre haciendo memoria- ¡sí! Allá por diciembre vino una chica yanqui con un chico pidiendo un arreglo floral para su casa, me acuerdo porque no suelen venir muchos extranjeros por aquí…

- Entonces sí era ella- contestó Sora- se vuelve loca con cualquier cosa que sea o parezca japonesa…

- Típica turista- dijo Toshiko riéndose- ¿es la novia de Taichi, entonces?

- Sí- afirmó Sora- después de muchas tonterías al fin empezaron a salir hace una semana.

- Yo siempre pensé que tú y Taichi tendríais algo- dijo Toshiko- de pequeño siempre había estado enamorado de ti…

Sora torció el gesto haciendo notar el desagrado que sentía ante aquella realidad, no le gustaba acordarse del enamoramiento de Taichi por lo que había ocurrido consecuencia de ello, su madre se dio cuenta y decidió cambiar de tema:

- Ven Sora. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Ambas se levantaron y Sora siguió a su madre a una estantería más alejada de la puerta. Allí había una fila entera de arreglos florales de colores fríos para el invierno y unos ramos de flores preparados para ser vendidos, pero su madre no prestó atención a ello. Ella tomó un libro de esa estantería y se dio a su hija.

Sora, extrañada lo tomó y lo abrió. Para su asombro, descubrió que era una especie de diario donde su madre había recopilado varias fotos de ella desde que era niña hasta los últimos años de instituto que ya no vivían juntas, también cosas que sólo ellas dos podían reconocer que le hacían gracia y por último se encontró con algo que no reconocía. Era una flor seca que se había conservado por encontrarse aplastada entre las hojas del libro, extrañada, la sacó de allí y miró a su madre esperando una respuesta:

- Esa es una flor del primer arreglo floral que hiciste- le explicó Toshiko cogiéndola entre sus manos- me sentí tan orgullosa que decidí conservarlo junto con todas esas cosas para recordarte siempre…

Tras esa respuesta, Sora abrazó a su madre y sintió otra vez deseos de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se rio por ello, ¿qué pensarían sus amigos de ella al verla todo el día llorando como una tonta? Pero no le importaba en realidad, se sentía tan feliz que se permitía cualquier cosa. Miró a su madre y ella le devolvió la mirada, por fin estuvo segura de que todo había acabado y que podría volver a tener a su madre con ella… y todo gracias a Yamato.

Sora sonrió al acordarse del que ahora era su novio y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ya le echaba de menos. Suspiró abochornada, ¿cómo podía echarle ya de menos si se había ido hacía nada? En fin, empezaba a parecerse a esas mujeres dependientes de su novio, pero bueno, ya en el fondo no le importaba… Gracias a su novio volvía a ser feliz junto a su madre y nunca podría terminar de agradecérselo lo suficiente.

**FIN. Bueno, al fin Sora decidió escuchar a Yamato y hablar con su madre… Me resultó de lo más tierno escribir esto, Toshiko y Sora necesitaban volver a hablarse y aclarar los errores para volver a ser felices.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? ¿Koushiro logrará aprender algo de inglés o lo dejará para esconderse en su club de informática donde es un dios? ¿Mimi podrá aguantar sin pegarle a Catherine la próxima vez que la vea? ¿Taichi se dará cuenta de la necesidad de atención de su novia?**

**Yamato y Sora por fin salen juntos de forma oficial (aunque para todo el mundo ya fueran una pareja estable) ¿Qué pensarán sus amigos? ¿Se lo tomarán por sorpresa o ya se lo esperarán?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá con Takeru y Hikari? ¿Cómo hará Takeru para reconquistar a Hikari y a la vez mantener su amistad con Daisuke?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola a todos! Sí sé que soy lo peor y que me he retrasado una barbaridad, pero es que entre las clases por la mañana y por la tarde, miles de prácticas, que me compre un ordenador al que se le ha caducado el office y que la conexión me va como una patata unido a una crisis creativa no he podido publicar antes… pero ya estoy aquí y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Sólo agradecer vuestros fieles reviews que tanta felicidad me dan y añadir que Digimon no me pertenece.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 27:

El mes de febrero comenzaba a morir dando paso a las fuertes lluvias características del comienzo de la primavera, quizá aún era muy pronto para hablar de cambio de estación pero también comenzaba a notarse el descenso de horas de noche que iban siendo ganadas por los aún débiles rayos de sol que trataban sin éxito de traspasar las gruesas nubes que poblaban el cielo de Tokio.

Aquel primer día de marzo amaneció pasado por agua y no parecía dar cuartel acompañado de fuertes vientos capaces de llevarse a una persona con menor peso.

A Mimi, sin embargo, parecía no afectarle. Acababa de salir de una de las tiendas de moda más concurrida de Tokio con un par de bolsas y se sentía como si el sol brillase en el cielo en todo su esplendor. A ambos lados suyos caminaban Hikari y Miyako que también portaban bolsas de esa tienda y parecían igual de alegres que ella.

Ese día era el comienzo de las rebajas generales de todas las tiendas. Mimi se volvió loca los días anteriores y moría porque llegase el día de las rebajas. Miyako y ella habían quedado para ir las primeras a la inauguración de las rebajas de ese año con la apertura de las tiendas, pero el día antes le comentó a Hikari el plan y ella parecía entusiasmada con la idea, ya que le dijo:

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? Es me muero por ir de rebajas y seguro que si voy otro día no encuentro nada ya.

- ¿No tienes clase?- le preguntó Mimi.

- No, mañana por la mañana no tengo clase- dijo Hikari- ¡por favor! ¿Puedo ir con vosotras?

Mimi asintió, no le importaba que Hikari fuese con ellas, así serían más y lo pasarían mejor, al fin y al cabo se lo debía, ya que desde que había empezado a salir con Taichi apenas pasaba tiempo con ella y siempre se lo reprochaba aunque fuese en broma.

Mimi presentó a las dos chicas cuando se encontraron con Miyako y éstas dos hicieron migas rápidamente por lo que aquel rato revolviendo estantes de ropa y peleando con gente dispuesta a arrebatarles la prenda que habían escogido resultó ameno y agradable.

Finalmente, salieron de la última tienda por la que habían pasado y Mimi consultó su reloj. No podía creerse que ya fuese casi la hora de comer. Sonrió para sí, ir de compras era el mejor remedio contra el aburrimiento.

Hikari parecía que también se había percatado de la hora porque comentó atrayendo la atención de las otras dos chicas:

- ¡Chicas! Ya casi es la hora de comer… ¿y si nos vamos a algún sitio a comer? No me apetece ir a casa ahora y preparar comida.

- Por mí vale- dijo Miyako animada- porque si vamos ahora a casa luego no nos da tiempo a ir a clase, Mimi.

- De acuerdo- finalizó Mimi sopesando las posibilidades- pero un lugar que sea barato porque hasta final de mes no recibo el dinero de la beca.

Ambas chicas asintieron y fueron caminando por la gran avenida en la que se encontraban buscando un lugar donde poder comer rápido para luego marcharse a las clases de la tarde. Finalmente se decantaron por un local de comida rápida famoso por los bajos precios de sus comidas y entraron en él.

Por suerte, por aquellas horas aún no había mucha gente así que pudieron hacer su pedido y sentarse tranquilas hasta que empezaron a llegar más personas.

Mientras estuvieron enseñándose la ropa que se habían comprado, Mimi había sido sin duda la que más se había comprado de las tres. Ambas chicas la miraron mal por esto:

- ¿No decías que no tenías suficiente dinero hasta que no pasasen la beca?- preguntó Miyako mirándola con reproche fijamente.

- Sí… bueno- dijo Mimi balbuceando un poco avergonzada- pero es que estamos en rebajas y la ropa está tan barata que no puedo resistirme…

Ambas chicas suspiraron resignadas, sabían de la extraña adicción a las compras que tenía la norteamericana y la cantidad de ropa que solía comprarse, pero aún así esperaban que se hubiese dado cuenta de que no tenía tanto dinero como para permitirse todos sus caprichos.

- ¡Ay Mimi!- suspiró cansada Hikari- ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre cuando vea que has gastado el dinero tan rápido?

- ¡Oye!- se defendió Mimi- que no he gastado tanto… Y además también le he comprado una camisa a Tai.

Tras decir eso, le enseño la camisa a Hikari que la miró extrañada al ver que era realmente elegante para lo que ella imaginaba en su hermano y sin cortarse un pelo le dijo:

- ¿Por qué le has comprado esto? ¡Jamás se la pondrá!

- Ya lo creo que sí- contestó Mimi mientras la guardaba- un chico tan guapo como él no puede ir siempre tan informal, seguro que le sentará genial.

- Si seguro que no tiene nada con lo que combinarlo- dijo Hikari.

- De eso me encargaré yo- contestó Mimi- es más ya fuimos de compras el otro día y vimos muchas cosas que estaban muy bien y a buen precio.

- ¿Y por qué no las comprasteis?- preguntó Miyako- tú nunca esperas por nada cuando ves algo que puedas comprar.

Notaron de repente cómo Mimi se sonrojaba por momentos y bajaba la mirada intentando buscar algo en lo que pudiera evitar responder. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta y pensaron lo peor, se miraron cómplices y empezaron a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué no lo comprasteis, Mimi? ¿Acaso en ese momento comprar no fue lo importante?- empezó Hikari entre risas.

- ¿Hay algo que no nos quieres contar?- le siguió Miyako apoyando a Hikari.

- ¡Callaos!- gritó la norteamericana sintiendo cómo el rubor se apoderaba de ella- no pasó nada, no lo compramos porque no quisimos y nos fuimos de allí.

- ¡Ya claro!- le cortó Miyako de repente entre risas- ¿y por eso te has puesto así de nerviosa?

- Miyako tiene razón- corroboró Hikari- ¡esa cara nos está gritando que has hecho algo muy malo y queremos saberlo ya!

Y ambas comenzaron a corear las últimas palabras de Hikari al son sacando de quicio a Mimi que en ese momento se preguntaba en qué momento su compañera y su mejor amiga se habían hecho tan amigas en su contra. Vio que la gente que esperaba la cola de pedir las miraba curiosos y sentía que si no paraba eso acabaría todo el mundo enterándose de su vida, así que se rindió y dijo:

- ¡Vale! Os lo diré, pero no quiero que empecéis a gritar ni a volveros locas.

Hikari y Miyako se guiñaron un ojo triunfantes a lo que Mimi rodó los ojos resignada. Luego vio que las dos chicas la miraban expectantes aguantándose la risa por lo que no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a decir:

- Nos echaron de la tienda…

- ¿Por qué?- se apresuró a preguntar para no darle oportunidad a no seguir hablando Miyako.

- Porque nos pillaron a punto de hacerlo en un probador- terminó por decir ella ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos.

Al no oír ningún comentario por parte de ninguna de sus acompañantes levantó la cabeza de sus brazos extrañada y se encontró con ambas con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada. Finalmente, Hikari acertó a decir:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero vosotros… vosotros sois unos viciosos… unos salidos…- balbuceaba Hikari totalmente desconcertada- ¡Cuéntalo todo!

Miyako volvió a corear a Hikari haciendo que la gente una vez más las mirase extrañados o incluso con miedo ante tales muestras de emoción repentinas. Mimi se sentía morir en ese momento de la vergüenza y se apuntó mentalmente a sí misma una buena venganza contra todo aquello.

- Está bien, pero como nos os calléis me voy y ahí os quedáis- dijo finalmente.

Entonces las dos chicas se quedaron calladas atendiendo como en su vida habían atendido a nadie para desconcierto de la americana que no comprendía por qué tenía tanta importancia aquel asunto.

Aquel día había arrastrado literalmente a su novio en dirección a las tiendas de ropa de hombre mientras le repetía incansablemente:

- ¡Nada de protestas, Taichi! Tienes que probarte la ropa de estas tiendas. ¡Seguro que estás guapísimo!

- Que no quiero Mimi- decía él aunque no oponía resistencia - yo estoy guapo con mi ropa de siempre…

- Seguro que vestido como yo te digo todavía estarás más guapo- contestó ella dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Vio que el chico bufaba derrotado y se echó a reír. Se paró en medio de la calle haciendo que él también dejase de caminar confundido y le miró a la cara. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos besó sus labios suavemente dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento cuando le besaba que le hacía sentir tan bien, él también parecía disfrutarlo porque rápidamente rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ella para corresponder el beso.

Cuando se separaron, él se rió y preguntó:

- ¿Y ese arrebato?

- Es que cuando estás molesto te pones tan guapo…- contestó ella sonriéndole.

Él sólo sonrió y volvió a dejarse llevar por ella al interior de una tienda de ropa sin oponer ya mucha resistencia ya sabiendo que no podría hacer nada en contra.

Cuando entraron, Mimi le obligó a entrar en un probador y ella misma fue en busca de lo que ella consideraba mejor para su novio. A pesar de que no llevaban tampoco mucho saliendo ya se sabía de memoria las tallas que él usaba y no tardó nada en reunir todo lo que quería que se pusiese.

Fue adonde estaba él y le pasó la ropa, él la cogió sin ninguna gana y esperó fuera mirando a los lados y dándose cuenta de que más que ellos dos no había nadie más allí. Justo en ese momento su novio salió del probador peleándose con una corbata que no era capaz de hacerle el nudo. Ella lo oyó salir de allí y volvió la cabeza hacia él para llevarse una notable sorpresa, no se hubiera imaginado a su novio vestido de traje tan elegante y estaba más guapo incluso de lo que se había imaginado. Sonrió al verle intentar hacer un nudo a la corbata, el pobre era un patoso, así que se acercó a él y llevó las manos a su corbata para hacérselo ella;

- ¡Trae anda! Que eres un desastre- dijo ella no dejándole continuar y empezando a anudarla ante la mirada atenta de Taichi que no dejaba de observarla.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó ella mientras anudaba la corbata.

- Es que me resulta extraño- contestó él sonriendo abiertamente- nunca en mi vida me hubiera puesto esto y aún me estoy preguntando por qué te hago tanto caso…

- Será por sabes que tengo razón- contestó ella riéndose y sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco- te dije que estarías guapísimo y es cierto… ¡Mírate!

Le hizo darse la vuelta y ponerse frente al espejo. Al verse, se empezó a reír y tocar la ropa incrédulo, Mimi le contemplaba divertida y le dijo:

- ¿A qué estás bien?

- Increíble- respondió él- si me viera Yamato seguramente te estaría riendo de mí por el suelo y Sora me hubiera soltado alguna chorrada del estilo de "¿de qué vas disfrazado Taichi?"

- A esos dos ni caso- contestó ella entrando con él en el probador- ¡estás guapísimo! Y esa corbata te queda muy sexy.

- ¿De veras?- contestó él cambiando el tono de voz mientras se la aflojaba un poco- eso creía yo también…

Mimi lo miraba juguetear con aquella prenda sin darse cuenta de lo que producía en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le cogió de ella con las dos manos y lo acercó bruscamente hacia ella introduciéndose ambos más en el probador. Antes de que al chico le diese tiempo a reaccionar, unió sus labios con los de él en un corto beso que lo dejó sorprendido:

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó él.

- Porque te quiero- contestó ella- y porque me encantas con corbata.

- Con que sólo me quieres por la corbata, ¿eh?- dijo él riéndose- pues ya verás.

Y empezó a sacársela por encima del cuello de la camisa y a desabotonarse los botones de la camisa que llevaba para dejarla junto con el resto de ropa quedando sólo esa corbata. Mimi se echó a reír y se acercó a él para volverle a besar sin acordarse de que se encontraban en un lugar público y que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirles.

Él la acercó para sí por la cintura y profundizó el beso dejándose llevar por el momento, empezó a meter su mano por debajo de su falda y a acariciarla produciendo que ella soltase risitas nerviosas mientras sus manos recorrían su pecho y se acercaban peligrosamente al botón de aquellos pantalones que le había obligado a ponerse antes.

Los desabrochó y los dejó caer mientras suspiraba dentro de la boca de su chico por las caricias que él le propiciaba. Él a su vez la dejó apoyarse en la pared mientras se deshacía de los pantalones y se volvió a acercar a ella parar seguir besándola y acariciándola. Ella por su parte se había quitado su camisa y volvió a abrazarle para sentir su calor, le necesitaba en ese momento y se lo haría saber a toda costa, así que llevó su mano en dirección a su entrepierna para comenzar a masajear su miembro que ya había comenzado a excitarse produciendo que de la boca de su novio salieran los gemidos que deseaba oír.

Taichi se separó de ella para mirarla intensamente. Conocía esa mirada, estaba muy excitado y estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia ya que ella misma había sido la causante de todo aquello.

Él volvió a besarla mientras sus manos se dirigían al cierre de su sujetador y ella se dedicaba a comenzar a bajar su bóxer para dejarle totalmente desnudo frente a ella cuando de repente se oyó un golpe a sus espaldas que les asustó y les hizo separarse bruscamente.

Vieron para su horror que frente a ellos estaba una de las dependientas de la tienda que les miraba escandalizada y con la boca abierta. Ambos, como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, comenzaron a recoger su ropa y a ponérsela de forma apresurada para intentar escaquearse de alguna manera sin causar alboroto.

Pero no fue así porque en ese momento la mujer comenzó a gritarles y a llamarles un montón de cosas que preferían no oír. Terminaron ambos de vestirse y la mujer señaló la puerta y ellos entendieron que quería que se largaran de allí cuanto antes.

Mimi salió de allí la primera y Taichi la siguió peleándose una vez más con aquella molesta corbata para dejarla colgada del brazo de la mujer que ahora la contemplaba completamente anonadada…

Mimi finalizó el relato y durante ese tiempo había estado observando los gestos de los rostros de sus dos oyentes que en ese momento la miraban con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se salían de sus órbitas, se sonrojó por ello y bajó la mirada para no mirarlas más. Pronto oyó a Hikari decir:

- Dios… mira que no me parece algo raro de hacer, pero… ¿hacerlo tú con mi hermano? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi compañera?

Mimi se echó a reír ante ese comentario dando gracias a que Hikari le quitase hierro al asunto y no se burlase de ella, pronto fue secundada por Miyako y las tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras comían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Taichi se encontraba por la isla de Odaiba hablando por el móvil. Acababa de pasar por su casa a recoger unas cosas y se volvía hacía la casa que compartía con sus compañeros cuando por el camino recibió una llamada de su padre que le había dejado perplejo:

- ¿Que venís mañana?- preguntaba el chico mientras caminaba- ¿Y a qué se debe esa visita tan inesperada?

- Es que Hikari nos ha dicho que tienes una novia desde hace poco y queríamos conocerla- contestó su padre tranquilamente.

- ¿Y por qué Hikari tiene que andar contándoos cosas mías que no le incumben?- preguntó él sarcásticamente molesto con su hermana.

- Porque tú no nos cuentas nada- respondió su padre- bueno… ¿tú crees que podríais venir mañana a comer con nosotros tú y Hikari con tu novia?

- No lo sé- dijo él rendido- se lo preguntaré a ella porque a lo mejor no puede… no podéis decidir las cosas así porque sí, papá.

- Bueno si no puede no pasa nada- dijo él- es que como coincide que estaremos tu madre y yo por Tokio podríamos aprovechar…

- Vale, se lo preguntaré a las dos- respondió finalmente Taichi.

- Tu madre pregunta que cómo se llama la chica- dijo su padre después de haberles oído susurrar entre ellos al otro lado del teléfono.

- Se llama Mimi y es de Estados Unidos- contestó él.

- Vaya una americana… eso sí que es una sorpresa- dijo su padre pensativo.

- Bueno papá tengo que colgarte que voy a subirme a la moto, luego te digo si vienen o no- le cortó Taichi drásticamente al encontrar aparcada su moto.

Se despidió de su padre, pero no se montó en su moto, si no que tecleó el número de móvil de su novia, cuanto antes se lo dijera, antes sabría si tendría que volver por allí. Esperó unos instantes hasta que oyó la clara voz de su novia saludándole, sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Hola preciosa! Sólo quería comentarte una cosa- y acto seguido comenzó a contarle el plan que su padre anteriormente le había dicho- ¿Tú crees que podrías venir?

Tras una breve pausa, volvió a escuchar la voz de Mimi al otro lado:

- Por supuesto que puedo ir, Tai. Quiero conocer a tus padres yo también y Kari está aquí conmigo y dice que también puede ir mañana.

-Vale de acuerdo- dijo él, pero de repente se acordó de algo y añadió- dile a mi hermana que le próxima vez se acuerde también de hablar sobre su propio novio porque parece que eso se le ha olvidado.

- Mmm vale…- dijo Mimi sin entender a lo que se refería- bueno te veré esta noche, ¿no?

- Por supuesto princesa- dijo él entre risas- como Yamato se ha ido con Sora y su madre a Kyoto esta mañana y no volverán hasta mañana y Koushiro vendrá tarde a casa nadie nos molestará.

- ¡Es verdad!- dijo ella- que se iban a visitar la tumba del padre de Sora. Bueno, entonces no estará Yamato dándonos la lata y demás.

- Bueno, te tengo que dejar- dijo él ya subido en su moto con el casco en una mano- luego voy a buscarte…

- ¡Vale! Luego hablamos- dijo ella finalmente- ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Te quiero!- contestó él antes de colgar y guardar el teléfono para ponerse el casco y arrancar.

Finalmente parecía que tendría que presentarles a sus padres a su novia, pero no comprendía por qué su hermana se había ido de la lengua de esa manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora de comer, ya estaban los tres a los pies del enorme edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían los padres de Taichi y Hikari frente a la enorme noria de Odiaba o Daikanransha que se veía imponente desde donde ellos se encontraban y a lo lejos se podía apreciar el puente Rainbow uniendo la isla con la capital.

Mimi miraba a su alrededor impresionada. Había oído hablar sobre esa zona tan comercial y avanzada y siempre había querido ir por allí, no imaginaba que su novio y todos sus demás amigos había vivido por allí.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando para no perderles. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya que durante el camino habían estado discutiendo sobre la razón por la que Hikari les había dicho a sus padres que Taichi tenía novia y no que ella también lo tenía.

Hikari le había dicho que era culpa de él por decirle a sus padres que ella había abandonado la residencia y se había ido a vivir con Sora y Mimi, a lo que Taichi contestó que él no había dicho nada y Hikari no le creyó. Así que así seguían sin hablarse por esa tontería.

Llamaron al portero automático y esperaron respuesta. Mimi se sentía muy nerviosa, iba a dar un paso muy importante en su relación con Taichi conociendo a sus padres y deseaba con toda su alma caerles bien y gustarles. A pesar de que su novio no les tenían mucho en gracia cada vez que hablaba de ellos, no dejaban de ser sus padres y tenía que superar esa dura prueba.

Pronto recibieron respuesta y la puerta se abrió. Hikari entró rápidamente, pero Taichi se quedó mirando a su novia extrañado porque no parecía muy decidida a entrar. Así que se paró frente a ella y preguntó:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, es que…- trató de explicarse ella- sólo estoy nerviosa… no quiero caerles mal a tus padres.

- ¿Por qué ibas a caerles mal?- preguntó él sin entender mientras apartaba un mechón que le impedía verla directamente a los ojos- y aunque así lo fuera, a mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Pero sé que les gustarás, no lo pongo en duda.

- Gracias- dijo ella ya más tranquila y tomando la mano de él, se adentraron en el lugar.

Subieron hasta el piso en cuestión y se encontraron con innumerables puertas a cada lado del ascensor con los apellidos de las respectivas familias que allí habitaban a cada lado izquierdo de las puertas. Siguieron caminando hacia el lado derecho del ascensor y se pararon frente a una de las puerta de color blanco en el cual rezaba en su respectivo cartel el apellido Yagami. Ahora sí que habían llegado.

Taichi llamó a la puerta y al momento abrió la puerta una mujer. Mimi se fijó en ella y se sorprendió mucho en los que se parecía a Hikari salvo que esa mujer llevaba en pelo más largo y recogido en un coleta, pero por lo demás Hikari y ella compartían los mismos ojos marrones expresivos y aquella expresión amable y agradable en el rostro.

Al verles, la mujer sonrió complacida y abrazó a sus dos hijos ligeramente mientras decía:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, hijos!

Los dos abrazaron a su madre con afecto. Era una imagen bastante tierna, parecían dos niños pequeños cuando llegaban de un campamento, por lo que no entendió por qué razón ambos se quejaban tanto de sus padres.

Tras abrazar a sus dos hijos, la mujer se volvió al frente y se fijo en Mimi. Ella sonrió cordialmente y no tardó en oír a su novio presentarla como su novia diciendo su nombre. La madre de Taichi se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano para decirle:

- Me alegro de conocerte Mimi, yo soy Yuuko. Espero que mi hijo te esté tratando bien sin ser un cafre.

Pudo ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Taichi lo que le provocó la risa y se dejó llevar al interior del hogar por la que ahora era su… ¿suegra? Entraron en la casa y le sorprendió ver que era más o menos como la suya de Tokio, pequeña y estrecha, debía de ser la estructura típica de las viviendas de Japón en contraste con su enorme casa americana… pero aún así le pareció luminosa y acogedora.

En el salón se encontraron con un hombre sentado frente a la televisión que en ese momento se levantaba para saludar a sus hijos con un poco menos de emoción pero no sin menos afecto que su madre y acto seguido vio a Mimi y dijo:

- Con que aquí tenemos a la susodicha americana. Encantado de conocerte, por fin. Mi nombre es Yagami Susumu, pero puedes llamarme sólo Susumu.

- Igualmente- contestó Mimi sonriendo y haciendo la típica reverencia de saludo- yo soy Tachikawa Mimi y es un honor conocerle.

El padre de Taichi se echó a reír ante tal muestra de formalidad por parte de la americana. Mimi pudo ver que Taichi y su padre guardaban un parecido formidable y no descartaba que su novio en el futuro fuera como él. Tenían el color de pelo y ojos del mismo color e incluso el mismo tono de piel moreno y Taichi ya era casi tan alto como su padre, así que la única diferencia que encontró entre ellos era que su padre tenía el pelo mucho más corto.

El hombre parecía tener el mismo carácter extrovertido e impulsivo que su hijo que pudo notarlo por aquella forma de reírse tan espontánea.

- No es necesario que me trates tan educadamente mujer- dijo el hombre con familiaridad- no soy un suegro tan severo y cascarrabias…

- Disculpe- dijo ella avergonzada- es que es lo que me enseñaron mis abuelos antes de venir aquí…

- Estos americanos…- suspiró el hombre- aún creen que somos unos estirados que nos ofendemos hasta por una simple sonrisa… No te preocupes, señorita, que aquí no tienes que fingir ni demostrar nada, ya has demostrado suficiente estando con el bruto de mi hijo…

- ¡Ya vale!- oyó que decía a su espalda Taichi y provocó la risa de toda la casa.

- Que es broma, hijo- dijo Susumu acercándose a su hijo- me alegro de que al final hayas decidido sentar la cabeza con una chica tan guapa…

Taichi se rió de forma algo soberbia y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su novia y ésta le miró divertida. Justo en ese momento apareció por la cocina Yuuko y les anunció que ya podían empezar a comer.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa del salón donde ya estaba todo preparado, Mimi se sorprendió al ver que la comida que había en la mesa era occidental y no había nada de tipo japonés. La madre de Taichi se dio cuenta y le dijo mientras servía:

- Pensamos que quizá echarías de menos comer algo típico de tu tierra, espero que te guste todo.

No pudo esperar por más. Al ver toda la comida que le era conocida, empezó a agradecerle todo con una felicidad graciosa que hizo reír a todos los allí presentes. Se apresuró a sentarse y a ayudar a su suegra a servir toda la comida para empezar a comer cuanto antes.

La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila y amena. Pudo enterarse de muchas cosas que no sabían como que los padres de su novio trabajaban en un importante empresa japonesa que les obligaba a pasarse la vida de capital de país en capital en reuniones y conferencias, por lo que pudo intuir que sus hijos vivían bastante desahogados en Tokio para poder seguir estudiando.

También pudo saber que antes de vivir en Odaiba habían estado viviendo en Hikarigaoka, un barrio periférico residencial, pero que se mudaron a la isla de Odaiba debido al aumento de nivel de vida en la isla.

Y también pudo enterarse de cómo habían sido su novio y su compañera de pequeños y contaban historias muy graciosas acerca del carácter impulsivo y terco de Taichi.

- Era un cabezota y un orgulloso- contaba Yuuko perdida en sus recuerdos- siempre volvía del parque lleno de heridas o sangrando porque no hacía caso cuando le decíamos que tuviese cuidado y nunca lloraba cuando le curábamos porque consideraba que los hombres no debían llorar por esas pequeñeces…

- Sigue siendo un cabezota- dijo Hikari mirando mal a su hermano- un cabezota que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada…

- Tú si que no sabes mantener la boca cerrada- contestó él entre dientes sin hacerla más caso.

Su padre los oyó discutir por lo bajo y preguntó extrañado:

- ¿Qué os pasa? Desde hace un rato veo que no os habláis…

Ninguno de los dos contestó y siguieron comiendo sin decir nada, pero su padre había adivinado lo que ocurría entre ellos y dijo:

- ¿Estáis enfadados por Hikari me ha contado lo de Mimi y Taichi me ha contado lo de la residencia de Hikari?- al ver que ambos se miraban avergonzados, sonrió de forma malévola y continuó hablando- la verdad es que fue algo muy gracioso… así pude enterarme de que Taichi tenía novia…

Los dos hermanos le miraron desconcertados al no comprender adónde quería llegar su padre y sus miradas le instaron a continuar:

- La verdad es que ya sabía que Hikari se había ido de la residencia desde que un día un compañero de trabajo me dijo que había sacado a su hija de la residencia porque había subido el precio este año, así que fui allí a informarme y me dijeron que mi hija se había marchado de allí a final de curso, así que sólo tuve que preguntarle al padre de Yamato para que él mismo me dijera que estaba viviendo con Sora, lo de que Taichi me lo dijo fue mentira, sólo lo utilicé para enterarme de alguna cosa que mi hijo me estuviese ocultando y por eso me enteré de lo que tenía novia…

Ambos le miraron con la boca abierta sin ser capaces de decir nada inteligente y Mimi los secundó, no podía creerse que hubiera engañado a sus dos hijos de esa manera tan astuta.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste o me hiciste volver a la residencia?- acertó a decir Hikari.

- Porque como bien dijo mi compañero la residencia está muy cara y teniéndote en un piso gastas menos, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcita.

Hikari miraba a su padre como si no le conociera y luego miró a su hermano con una mirada de disculpa y vergüenza por haberse dejado engañar de aquella forma por su padre y haberle delatado.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron allí otro rato en el que Mimi habló sobre su vida y familia en Estados Unidos, se enteró de que los padres de Taichi solían ir mucho por Nueva York y conocían bastantes sitios de los que ella hablaba por lo que la charla se hizo mucho más interesante de contar. La verdad es que lo estaba pasando muy bien y aún no comprendía la razón por la que los hermanos Yagami apenas hablaban de sus padres o porque cuando hablaban de ellos lo hacían de aquella manera tan dura.

Pero se paró a recordar aquellos momentos en los que Taichi o Hikari habían hablado de ellos y se dio cuenta de que ambos sólo repetían con amargura que sus padres nunca estaban en casa o que les imponían cosas que ellos no deseaban… quizá la razón por la que ambos hermanos no querían ver a sus padres fuera que no pasaban suficiente tiempo con ellos ni tenían la suficiente comunicación como para que sus padres supiesen que era lo que ellos realmente deseaban o sentían.

En el fondo sentía lástima por aquella familia que si pudiesen tener tiempo para verse y hablar podrían ser una familia unida y feliz, pero las circunstancias fueron otras y por eso Taichi era tan rebelde con las decisiones de su padre y Hikari luchaba tanto por demostrar que era adulta y podía manejarse por sí misma.

De repente, se oyó un teléfono móvil por toda la casa. Hikari se sobresaltó y se levantó de su silla para coger su móvil en el bolso y acto seguido que miró en la pantalla del teléfono de quién se trataba descolgó y se marchó corriendo en dirección a una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta tras de sí ante las miradas atónitas de los demás que quedaron en el salón.

Yuuko también entonces se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas, Mimi se apresuró a levantarse a ayudarla, pero la mujer se negó diciéndole:

- ¡Por Dios, Mimi! Eres nuestra invitada… ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme con esto?

- ¡Claro que la ayudaré!- contestó Mimi fingiendo indignación- además me gustaría que me enseñase alguna receta japonesa para poder hacerlas yo.

- ¡Está bien!- contestó Yuuko sonriendo- si insistes te enseñaré algún plato sencillo.

Y las dos desaparecieron entre risas en dirección a la cocina con los platos de la comida dejando a Taichi con su padre mirándose fijamente sin decirse nada.

Taichi buscó con la mirada algo con lo que distraerse para no hablar con su padre, después de haberse enterado de que su padre ya sabía que su hermana ya no estaba en la residencia temía que ya se hubiese enterado de que había dejado la carrera a medio hacer y lo que pudiera decirle.

- ¿La quieres, no?- oyó de repente a su padre decirle sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él sin saber a qué se refería.

- A tu novia- contestó su padre- ¿La quieres, verdad? Se te ha notado desde que entrasteis, mientras ella hablaba tu madre y yo pudimos notar que la mirabas con mucha atención y con otros ojos que nunca habíamos visto en ti.

- Sí, la quiero- dijo él sintiéndose ofuscado- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿Ella está aquí por la beca de estudios en el extranjero de Estados Unidos, me equivoco?- preguntó Susumu y al ver que su hijo asentía continuó- Entonces sólo está aquí durante un año… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé…- dijo Taichi ahora deprimido- intento no pensar en que ella se marchará, pero es una realidad que está ahí y sólo de pensarlo me lleno de angustia… ella me ha dicho que intentará que le prorroguen la beca, pero aunque se lo concedieran sólo se lo darían para un cuatrimestre más y estaríamos en las mismas…

- Ya veo…- contestó Susumu pensativo- entonces os tendréis que separar de forma definitiva más tarde o más temprano…

- ¿Tú crees que si le pido que se case conmigo podría tener la nacionalidad y quedarse?- preguntó de repente Taichi, era algo que había estado pensando durante unas semanas y era la única solución que encontraba.

- Sabes que eso es una tontería Taichi- le contestó su padre- si hubieras seguido este año estudiando Derecho lo sabrías porque vosotros no tenéis suficiente dinero para vivir aquí y ella tendría que vivir 5 años más aquí para que pudieran concedérsela…

Taichi se quedó pensativo intentando recordar en los años que estudió Derecho aquel pequeño defecto que le veía a su plan y se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía razón. Se sintió tan deprimido que ni siquiera se preocupó por saber por cuál motivo su padre sabía que había dejado la carrera.

- Escucha hijo…- oyó que su padre le decía y levantó la vista para mirarle- hay una posibilidad de que estéis juntos, pero eso significa no que ella se quede aquí, si no que te vayas a Estados Unidos con ella.

Taichi abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella idea, siempre había sido su sueño el irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar y jugar en un equipo profesional y en ese momento su padre le ponía esa idea sobre la mesa y preguntó nervioso:

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- ¿Sabes sobre las becas deportivas que las Universidades de Estados Unidos ofrecen a estudiantes tanto nacionales como extranjeros para estudiar allí, no?- preguntó Susumu y al ver que su hijo asentía prosiguió- te he visto jugar durante años y creo que si solicitamos esa beca podrían dártela… pero hay un par de condiciones, primero tienes que mandar una grabación tuya jugando al fútbol con lo mejor que tengas y demostrar que estás en el equipo de la Universidad como capitán y otra condición es que apruebes este curso de la carrera que estás cursando según la media de la Universidad a la que quieras ir.

Taichi miró a su padre asustado. ¿Eso quería decir que tenía que volver a estudiar Derecho? Se puso a pensar detenidamente en cómo llevaba aquella carrera desde que había decidido dejar de estudiar y recordó que la llevaba más o menos aprobada desde que había empezado, eso le hizo tranquilizarse un poco, pero el problema radicaba en ese curso, lo había abandonado casi desde el principio y sólo había pagado la matricula para hacer gastar dinero a su padre…

Pero se acordó de que no quería dejar escapar a su novia una vez más y que se había prometido a sí mismo hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para estar junto a ella, así que suspiró y dijo:

- De acuerdo, haré lo que haga falta para conseguir llegar a la media y que me acepten en Nueva York.

- Ese es mi hijo- dijo su padre sonriendo- aún estamos a tiempo porque el plazo se abre este mes así que vete preparándote con calma- vio a su hijo sonreír y asentirle y entonces añadió- mira Taichi… sé que no me guardas mucha simpatía desde que te obligué a estudiar Derecho y que estos años no he estado muy cerca de vosotros… pero sé que en esta carrera no te irá mal y que podrás con ella y también quiero que seas feliz, así que si hay que gastar más dinero por eso, tú no te preocupes.

- Gracias papá- contestó Taichi emocionado y profundamente agradecido.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza transmitiéndose todo el cariño que no había podido demostrarse por culpa de todas aquellas circunstancias de trabajo y rencores, pero ahora tenía a sus padres de su lado y si todo iba bien pronto podrían estar junto a Mimi sin que nada los separase.

* * *

Hikari se encerró en su habitación con el móvil en la oreja sin parar de dar vueltas por el lugar. Le había llamado la atención que alguien la llamase de repente y había ido a mirarlo sin esperarse nada en especial, pero se había quedado de piedra cuando vio el nombre de Takeru escrito en la pantalla.

Desde que él se le había declarado no se habían vuelto a ver, pero él de cuando en cuando le mandaba correos o mensajes diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y que no se olvidase de que aún él tenía que demostrarle por qué era el merecedor de su corazón.

Hikari había leído aquellos mensajes y no había podido evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona saliese de su boca, pero siempre los borraba enseguida, aún seguía con Daisuke y sabía que él solía coger su móvil y si en algún momento se lo negase comenzaría a sospechar.

Ahora hablaba con Takeru y se sentía nerviosa y con un poco de ansiedad:

- ¿Está Daisuke por ahí?- preguntó Takeru nada más que descolgó el teléfono.

- No tranquilo- dijo ella sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho por los nervios- Estoy en casa de mis padres que hemos comido aquí para presentarles a Mimi como novia de mi hermano.

- Me alegro- dijo él y le notó contento desde el otro lado del teléfono- Hikari… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a luchar por ti y que por favor me esperaras hasta el momento oportuno?

- Sí, lo recuerdo…- contestó ella acordándose no sin sonrojarse de aquel momento tan romántico.

- Pues…- comenzaba a decir el chico sin terminar de arrancar- ya ha llegado el momento, necesito verte y tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Hikari intrigada- ¿Qué me tienes que enseñar?

- Eso te lo diré cuando te vea, me temo- oyó que él decía entre risas agradables- ¿Podrías quedar conmigo mañana? Te prometo que si aceptas venir conmigo será el mejor día de tu vida o si no cumplo mi promesa no te molestaré más y te dejaré tranquila con Daisuke.

- ¡Está bien! Acepto ir contigo a dónde me lleves- contestó ella sonriendo. Sí que le daría una oportunidad a Takeru pero aún así iría despacio, no quería que pensase de ella que era una chica fácil.

Le oyó reírse al otro lado del teléfono para luego decir:

- De acuerdo, Hikari, iré a tu casa a buscarte por la mañana. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. ¡Hasta mañana!

- ¡Adiós!- se despidió Hikari y colgó antes que él.

Tras colgar el teléfono, se sentó en su cama en la que solía dormir cuando iba a pasar unos días con sus padres y dio una pequeño gritito de felicidad que la hizo echarse en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. No se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía desde cuando, desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Takeru. Moría de ganas por que llegara el día siguiente para verle y saber qué era lo que se proponía.

**¡FIN! No sé si os habíais parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que cuando el año acabase Mimi tendría que marcharse a su casa y tendría que dejar atrás a Taichi o si habíais pensado en otras posibilidades, pero creo que ésta es la tendría más sentido porque conocí a una chica que le concedieron esa beca y lleva 2 años en Estados Unidos xD.**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Le concederán la beca? ¿Será capaz de ponerse a estudiar una carrera que odia sólo por marcharse con su chica a Estados Unidos?**

**¿Qué pasará con Takeru y Hikari? ¿Qué se propondrá el rubio para conquistar a su amiga de la infancia? ¿Conseguirá conquistarla?**

**Los padres son poderosos, aunque tú creas que no se enteran de nada siempre terminan sabiéndolo todo… otra cosa es que te hagan saber lo que saben xD. La verdad es que me sorprendía bastante cuando veía la serie lo muchísimo que Taichi y su padre se parecían al igual que Hikari con su madre…**

**Tengo una extraña fijación por los hombres con corbata me da a mí xD, ¿Cómo le quedaría a Taichi los trajes que Mimi le obliga a ponerse? ¿Realmente Yamato y Sora se reirían de él?**

**¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! **


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos! ¿La verdad? Ya no sé ni siquiera si he tardado mucho o poco… lo único que tengo en claro es que no sé ni en qué día vivo… sólo me limito vagar por mi rutina como una autómata/robot/zombi xD. Pero si de verdad he tardado mucho espero que me perdonéis…**

**Sólo añado que Digimon no me pertenece, sólo es un entretenimiento para olvidar las mil horas de clase a la semana que tengo y las pocas horas de fiesta que se me permiten…**

**Muchas gracias como siempre a vuestros reviews y sin más dilación… ¡A leer!**

CAPITULO 28: TEENAGER DREAM

Era tarde y el sol ya empezaba a decaer en un anaranjado y ardiente crepúsculo. Cada vez era más temprano cuando el sol los abandonaba perdiéndose en aquel alejado horizonte que parecía nunca tener fin, el verano los estaba dejando.

Hikari sintió cierto pesar ante esa realidad, aquel verano había sido el mejor de todos sin duda y no sentía ninguna gana de regresar al colegio, aunque su hermano mayor se burlase de ella diciéndole que lo que ella hacía no era nada en comparación con lo el que él hacía en su curso dos años por encima.

- ¡Hikari!- oyó de repente una voz que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Volvió la cabeza y se encontró frente a ella con un niño rubio muy bajito y con unos enormes ojos azules. Era Takeru, su mejor amigo de toda la vida que demandaba un poco de atención por su parte.

Ella le sonrió demostrándole que tenía toda su atención. Él, al notarlo, bajó la mirada ligeramente abochornado por que ella le miraba tan directamente y empezó a balbucear más para sí mismo que para ella:

- Como este año yo me voy a mudar a otro lugar, me gustaría que supieras… que supieras…

- ¿Qué seremos amigos para siempre?- preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Sí… bueno- dijo él ligeramente decepcionado por la respuesta de su amiga- pero no es eso… yo… Hikari… yo te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Takeru- dijo ella- eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

- ¡No!- dijo él de repente asustándola- no como amiga… Hikari, yo te quiero como… novia.

- ¿Como se quieren ellos?- preguntó Hikari señalando a una pareja de novios que caminaban por allí cerca cogidos de la mano.

- Sí…- dijo él sonrojándose violentamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, todo eso era nuevo para los dos a sus ocho años de edad y no sabían cómo debían actuar. De pronto Takeru tomó de la mano a Hikari para su sorpresa y se inclinó hacia ella depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Ojala pudiera quedarme- empezó a decir el niño- porque así podría pedirte que fueses mi novia…

- ¡Pídemelo!- dijo ella de repente- yo… creo que también te quiero como novio y sería tu novia incluso cuando tú te vayas a Shibuya…

El niño la miró fijamente antes de decir nada, ella le estaba sonriendo aguardando su respuesta. Entonces dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

- Hikari… yo quería decirte que… si te gustaría ser mi novia- acto seguido, Takeru sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de plástico de color rosa que le había tocado al comprarse una bolsa de aperitivos y se lo puso a ella en su dedo como había visto en una película hacía poco, entonces preguntó- ¿Te gusta?

Ella se quedó mirándolo ilusionada y entonces le abrazó sorpresivamente mientras le decía:

- Es muy bonito Takeru. ¡Me encanta! Y sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Él se echó a reír complacido y abrazó con más fuerza a la niña queriendo sentirla más entre sus brazos, notaba una sensación muy agradable en el pecho al oír la afirmativa de Hikari sintiendo que podría estar así junto a ella toda la vida.

Pero cuando se separaron, él se inclinó hacia ella y sin que se lo pudiera esperar, juntó sus labios con los de ella en un roce delicado y apenas perceptible para otra persona pero que le hizo aún sentirse más pleno y feliz. Ella se rozó con los dedos sus propios labios sorprendida y le miró con demandante curiosidad, entonces él dijo:

- Mi hermano me dijo que los novios se daban besos cuando se querían mucho… y yo te quiero Hikari.

Ella sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que presionó sus labios con los de él un poco más de tiempo que la anterior vez y dijo:

- Entonces eso significa que yo te quiero mucho más, Takeru.

Y ambos se echaron a reír quedándose sentados en un banco viendo cómo el sol desaparecía entre los edificios en una explosión de colores cálidos y maravillosos mientras ellos mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el lado del otro…

Hikari volvió entonces de sus recuerdos al mundo real doce años después, se había quedado traspuesta mientras se arreglaba y daba vueltas por la casa ordenando y preparando todo para salir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquello, aquel fue su primer beso sin duda y había sido muy especial para ella.

Pero días después Takeru se había marchado a vivir con su madre al distrito de Shibuya tras la separación de sus padres y no volvió a verle hasta unos tres años después que volvieron a verse al mudarse Takeru con su madre cerca de su padre y Yamato y fuese matriculado en el mismo colegio que ella.

Las cosas en ese tiempo habían cambiado, ninguno de los dos parecía recordar lo que había ocurrido años atrás y retomaron su relación de amistad donde la habían dejado hasta que ambos ingresaron en el instituto… entonces allí fue donde todo se arruinó…

En ese momento oyó el sonido del portero llamando sobresaltándola, corrió a cogerlo y en cuanto oyó la voz de quien la estaba esperando tuvo que ahogar un grito, Takeru ya había llegado.

- Dame un segundo, Takeru- dijo ella- que no tardo nada.

- Vale te esperaré aquí en el portal- oyó que él decía desde el otro lado.

Hikari colgó y empezó a recoger lo que le faltaba mientras notaba cómo una sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de la boca de su estómago. Se rió de sí misma por esa reacción tan infantil, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y tan mal a la vez…

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de salida para cerrar detrás de ella y abalanzarse sobre el ascensor. Quería llegar abajo cuanto antes, pero a la vez buscaba algo que la entretuviera más para no reunirse con él… ya conocía esa sensación de contrariedad y le molestaba enormemente sentirse tan indecisa.

Subió al elevador y esperó a que llegase a la planta baja retorciéndose los dedos de puro nerviosismo… ¿Qué sería lo que harían? ¿Adónde la llevaría Takeru? La incertidumbre la estaba matando y necesitó respirar profundamente dos veces para intentar relajarse.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron dejándola paso hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de salida del edificio. Ella salió y se dirigió en dirección hacia la puerta, pronto vio la rubia cabellera de Takeru al otro lado, de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el frente.

Abrió la puerta llamando la atención del chico que se dio la vuelta para verla y sonrió, ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante esa expresión de su rostro, le recordaba a ese niño de ocho años que le robó su primer beso aquella tarde de verano.

- ¡Hola Hikari!- le saludó él entre risas- ¿Ya estás lista?

- Por supuesto- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Adónde me llevarás?

- Ya lo verás- contestó él cogiéndola de la mano- seguro que te gustará el sitio.

Y aceptó la mano del chico dispuesta a seguirle llena de curiosidad por lo que le deparaba ese día que le había prometido la mejor cita de su vida.

* * *

Sora acababa de despertarse sorprendida de todo lo que había dormido esa noche. Se incorporó ligeramente para inclinarse hacia la mesa de noche al lado de su cama para coger el móvil y mirar qué hora era. Eran casi las diez y media y se quedó sorprendida por ese hecho, hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía una noche entera sin pesadillas ni despertándose en medio de la noche.

Volvió a dejarlo en la mesa y volvió a tumbarse en la cama boca arriba, oyó de repente una respiración junto a ella. Sonrió al oírlo y volteó su cuerpo hacia esa dirección, Yamato dormía junto a ella sin camiseta y con el brazo derecho por fuera de la sábana. Se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras él seguía durmiendo, nunca le había querido tanto como le quería en ese momento.

Sólo él había dejado todo lo que tenía que hacer el día anterior para llevarla a ella y a su madre hasta Kyoto para visitar la tumba de su padre. Su madre y ella pensaban ir de todos modos, ya que llevaban años sin pasar por allí, pero en cuanto Yamato se enteró del plan se ofreció totalmente a ir con ella acercándolas con el coche y no aceptó una negativa como respuesta por parte de su novia.

Así que se presentaron en la puerta del cementerio de Kyoto a media mañana sin ser capaces de decir nada. Sora sujetaba a su madre del brazo que no parecía muy dispuesta de dar un paso en dirección al interior, ella apretó el brazo de Toshiko con su mano libre y con una sonrisa comprensiva le preguntó:

- ¿Vamos mamá?

- Sí… - contestó la mujer intentando demostrar una seguridad que en realidad no sentía y dio un paso al frente seguida por su hija.

- ¿Os espero aquí?- preguntó Yamato inseguro.

Sora se volvió a él y le cogió de la mano mirándole a los ojos fijamente sonriendo, entonces con los ojos le indicó que deseaba que las acompañase y él no pudo oponer resistencia, así que caminó hacia el interior guiado por su novia.

Entraron en el lugar y vieron que estaba muy cuidado y cada pequeña lápida limpia y cuidada. Yamato miró a las dos mujeres preguntándose en silencio si alguna de las dos sabría en qué lugar se encontraban las cenizas de su padre, pero no tuvo que esperar a preguntar porque Sora les guió hacía una hilera de lápidas rectangulares en la mitad de la colina sobre la que se había levantado el pequeño cementerio.

Pronto se encontraron frente un blanca lápida en la que rezaba el apellido Takenouchi, se pararon allí con varias flores que pensaban colocar allí junto con un pequeño paquete que Sora acababa de sacar de su bolso envuelto del cual Yamato desconocía su contenido.

Toshiko se arrodilló frente a la lápida y empezó a colocar los arreglos florales que habían preparado para la ocasión junto con unas cuantas flores que había traído sueltas y empezó a hablar:

- ¡Hola Haruhiko! Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, ¿verdad?- miró un momento a los arreglos florales que acababa de colocar y añadió- Tu hija está aquí también conmigo… como tú siempre hubieras querido y tan unidas como cuando éramos una familia los tres… Sora ahora se ha hecho toda una mujer de la que estarías realmente orgulloso…

Sora se arrodilló junto a su madre poniendo una mano en su espalda para darle ánimos y acto seguido miró hacía la lápida de su padre para empezar a decir:

- Hola papá… Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a verte y no tengo ninguna excusa que valga la pena… así que te pido disculpas, a partir de ahora intentaré venir más, te lo prometo- guardó un momento de silencio para mirar donde se había quedado Yamato y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se acercara para seguir diciendo- él es Yamato, es mi novio y quería que tú le conocieras… es un buen chico y creo que si le hubieras conocido te hubiera gustado mucho…

Yamato se emocionó ante las palabras de Sora y también se arrodilló junto a ellas abrazando por la espalda a su chica transmitiéndole todo el agradecimiento que sentía por lo que ella decía y todo los ánimos posibles para que no se derrumbara.

Pudo notar al mirarla mientras hablaba cómo sus ojos brillaban y cómo su voz se rompía ligeramente al intentar cambiar el tono, pensó que no tardaría en ver emerger de sus ojos las primeras lágrimas y se mantuvo junto a ella más que nunca. Y en efecto, aquello ocurrió, vio que su novia comenzaba a dejar correr unas solitarias lágrimas que se perdían al final de su rostro y también vio cómo ella se apresuraba a limpiárselas con la manga de su abrigo mientras sonreía amargamente y decía:

- ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me ocurre… de repente me he puesto a llorar como una tonta.

- No pasa nada, cariño- contestó Toshiko abrazando a su hija mientras la sonreía- llora si así te sientes mejor.

Pero, sin embargo, Sora tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, tras darles una cálida sonrisa a sus acompañantes, tomó el paquete que llevaba con ella y lo desenvolvió mostrando lo que era. Se trataba de una foto reciente que se habían hecho su madre y ella hacía unos pocos días, en ella salían ambas sonriendo y parecía muy felices, como si no hubieran pasado cuatro años de odios y rencores. Sora miró la foto una vez más y la colocó junto a los arreglos florales de su madre, tras esa acción, decidió decir algo más:

- Te he traído esto, papá. Para que nos tengas junto a ti y veas que nunca más mamá y yo nos separaremos ni volveremos a discutir, es el último regalo que te hacemos las dos.

Ambas mujeres se cogieron de las manos y tras un minuto de silencio decidieron levantarse junto con el rubio que parecía emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, tenía miedo de que al abrir la boca rompiera aquella paz que acababa de invadir aquel lugar.

Sora sonrió ante el recuerdo de la visita del día anterior, tras ese breve tiempo en el cementerio decidieron pasar la noche en la casa en la que Sora había vivido con su padre durante un año y que le había dejado en herencia tras su muerte. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde visitando la ciudad y distintos lugares que habían formado parte de la vida de la chica aquel tiempo que había estado allí, así Yamato pudo conocer más detalles sobre la vida de su novia en Kyoto.

Pero ya todo había terminado y debían volver a la capital porque era ya un día laboral en el que todos tenían asuntos que tratar. Sora se sintió mal por ello, deseaba poder pasar más tiempo metida en aquella cómoda cama mirando dormir al hombre que más quería en el mundo…

De pronto, vio cómo uno de los ojos azules de Yamato se abría ligeramente con cierta somnolencia, pero al enfocar su vista en su novia, sonrió ligeramente y movió los brazos para rodear la cintura de ella y acercarla hacía él mientras decía:

- ¿Qué? ¿Le parezco guapo a la señorita?

- Para nada- contestó ella sonriendo- no sé de dónde has sacado ese tinte rubio que no te favorece nada…

- Pues no lo sé…- meditaba Yamato siguiéndole la corriente- eso pregúntaselo a mi madre que me parece que ella es la culpable de este color tan horrible…

Ella se echó a reír mientras le daba cariñosos golpecitos en el pecho y él entonces la acercó más hacia sí para robarle un apasionado y realmente esperado beso en el cual Sora se dejó llevar acariciando ligeramente el pecho del rubio.

Pero de repente, se oyeron dos golpes sordos contra la puerta de la habitación que les sobresaltó y les hizo separarse de forma brusca, oyeron una voz al otro lado, era la de la madre de Sora:

- ¡Chicos! ¿Ya estáis listos? Será mejor que saldremos cuanto antes porque si no pillaremos los atascos en la entrada.

- ¡Sí, mamá!- empezó a decir la chica a duras penas mientras empujaba al chico fuera de la cama a la vez que ella empezaba a vestirse con rapidez nerviosa.

Yamato se echó a reír y se apresuró a imitarla. Sora se sentía avergonzada por la situación, ya bastante que su madre no había puesto ningún inconveniente en que durmieran los dos juntos y hubiera sido de lo más violento que los hubiera pillado en ese momento, era como abrir viejas heridas. Así que decidió vestirse y reunirse lo más pronto posible con ella dejando a su novio que terminase dándole el tiempo que quisiese.

Pero para su sorpresa, él ya se había preparado en un tiempo récord y estaba terminando de colocar las últimas cosas que le habían quedado fuera en su bolsa y cuando ya había terminado ella había terminado también de prepararse y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta para reunirse con Toshiko.

Ella les estaba esperando en el salón principal de la casa sin que pareciera importarle nada de lo que acababa de pasar y en cuanto los vio aparecer por la puerta, se levantó sonriéndoles y les saludó con naturalidad:

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

- Mejor que nunca- dijo Sora siendo absolutamente sincera.

- Yo también dormí muy bien- contestó Yamato también mientras intentaba disimular un bostezo que amenazaba con manifestarse en ese momento.

- Bueno, pues entonces creo que deberíamos irnos- puntualizó Toshiko obviando el bostezo de Yamato y la mirada huidiza de su hija que no sabía ni dónde mantenerla- supongo que tardaremos lo mismo para volver a Tokio, ¿no Yamato?

- Supongo que sí, en torno a dos horas como mucho- contestó él mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche y las animaba a seguirle- bueno, señoritas. Es hora de que las lleve a sus hogares.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron y fueron cerrando todas las puertas de la casa para luego dirigirse al coche de Yamato que se encontraba a pocos metros aparcado y marcharse de vuelta a Tokio.

* * *

En cuanto habían cogido el tren, Hikari supo que se dirigían a la isla de Odaiba. Pero aún así no tenía ni idea de por qué razón se dirigían ahí y empezaba a impacientarse.

Se habían pasado la mayor parte del trayecto hablando sobre banalidades y recuerdos del pasado, pero sin llegar a indagar en ningún tema de conversación. Hikari se extrañaba de que después de tantos años sin hablarse no tuviesen nada importante que contarse o peor, que le diera la sensación de que cualquier cosa que se contasen no pareciera importante y al rato caían en un silencio tan incómodo y espeso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ella achacó todo eso a los nervios de estar los dos solos y no querer meter la pata hablando de más o sacando temas incómodos que pudieran estropearles el día, pero aún así ella no sentía que las cosas estuviesen yendo como había imaginado…

Pronto se anunció cuál sería la siguiente parada y al oír el nombre de un parque cercano a sus casas de cuando eran niños, Hikari vio que Takeru se levantaba y que con la mirada le indicaba que aquel era el lugar al cual se dirigían, así que ella le imitó y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas ambos chicos salieron de allí.

- Seguro que recuerdas este lugar- dijo Takeru mirándola fijamente.

- Por supuesto- contestó ella con una sonrisa agradable- aquí siempre he jugado desde que nos mudamos de Hikarigaoka…

- ¿Y recuerdas este banco?- preguntó él parándose enfrente de un solitario banco que era el único que no había sido ocupado por otras personas en ese momento.

Hikari le miró y sonrió ligeramente al notar cómo sus recuerdos volvían a ella al estar en ese entorno… en ese banco Takeru le pidió que fuese su novia hacía doce años. ¡Él también lo recordaba!

Sin embargo, al verlo se percató de unos sentimientos encontrados que no tenían mucho sentido en ese momento. En lugar de sentir emoción o alguna sacudida de su corazón al volver a recordarlos junto a la persona con la que compartía esos recuerdos, sólo sintió cierta ternura por la imagen de aquellos niños inocentes y algo de nostalgia, pero nada más…

Se sintió decepcionada consigo misma y luego culpable al ver la cara de Takeru mirándola expectante por su respuesta, no sabía qué decirle si él esperaba alguna reacción que no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Recuerdo ese día siempre que te veo o me acuerdo de ti, Hikari- comenzó a hablar él tomándola de la mano- y todo este tiempo que he estado sin hablarte y lejos de ti era algo que no he sido capaz de olvidar… es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti que sea especial, sé que por las circunstancias no pudimos estar juntos, pero me gustaría que empezáramos de cero los dos juntos, Hikari, porque te quiero… ¿Qué me dices?

Hikari se quedó parada sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ahora? Por más que trataba de evocar aquellos sentimientos que había tenido por él en ese momento y años más tarde en el instituto no era capaz de sacarlos a flote… ¿Y cuál era esa sensación de desazón que sentía en ese momento?

Se sentía realmente confusa. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que sentir? ¿Por qué aquellas mariposas en el estómago que había sentido por él ya no existían? Había esperado y sufrido por ese momento desde que era una adolescente de 16 años… ¿por qué no se sentía embargar por aquella sensación de felicidad y de echar a volar que solía sentir antes?

Contempló durante un momento aquel banco donde había sido su primer beso y sinceramente para ella, el único que había sido especial sin consecuencias que pudieran herirla o culpabilidades… vio en ese momento aquel tiempo tan lejos y tan remoto que sentía que se perdía en la oscuridad del pasado, no podía sentir nada por ello más que indiferencia o incluso recordarlo con ternura y una sonrisa nostálgica.

Luego pasó a mirar al chico rubio que tenía delante, él había sido durante años su amigo y su amor imposible, su mayor apoyo y su peor pesadilla, pero en ese momento tras darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ante tal recuerdo, sólo podía mirarle con cierta simpatía y un cariño que distaba mucho de ser el que ella imaginaba… el cariño que se sentía por un buen amigo.

- Yo…- empezó a decir ella temerosa de lo que iba a decir y tras agachar la cabeza continuó hablando- lo siento Takeru, pero creo que no puedo complacerte.

No miró a la cara del chico que tenía delante, pero pudo imaginarse que su expresión sería de sorpresa y pasmo cuando le empezó a escuchar tartamudear:

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Lo siento, de verdad…- empezó a decir ella mirándole a los ojos tímidamente- es que… creo que yo no siento lo mismo por ti, Takeru…

- Pero…- atinó a decir él estupefacto.

- Creía que sí, pero…- intentó la chica explicarse- no sé, ver este lugar y volver a traer a mi mente esos recuerdos de nuestra infancia me han hecho replantearme mis sentimientos. Creía que aún te quería, pero no sé… ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ha habido demasiadas circunstancias negativas entre nosotros, creo que todo ello ha hecho que me distanciara de ti haciendo que ese amor que sentía por ti fuese congelándose hasta que me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada entre nosotros…

- Yo creía que tú sentías lo mismo que siento yo…- dijo él empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- Y yo también- se apresuró a decir ella- pero no sé, las cosas han cambiado y no creo que sea justo para ti ni para mí que empecemos nada… sólo conseguiríamos hacernos más daño.

- ¿Es por Daisuke?- preguntó él de repente en un tono de voz que la estremeció y él continuó- ¿Tiene él algo que ver en todo esto?.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hikari confusa que no había recordado a su novio en ningún momento- ¿Qué tiene que ver Daisuke en todo esto?

- Pues yo creo que mucho, porque por si mal no recuerdas es tu novio- le explicó Takeru- dime la verdad, Hikari. ¿Prefieres quedarte con él?

- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo ella rotundamente- esto es cosa mía y creo que no voy a seguir con él tampoco… necesito aclarar las cosas sin herir a nadie.

- ¡No me mientas!- dijo él interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones- no vuelvas a jugar conmigo, sé que no vas a dejarle y vas a seguir destrozándome la vida.

- No voy a hacer eso…- dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa- en verdad necesito tiempo para pensar en qué quiero. No quiero que tú sufras ni tampoco quiero que sufra Daisuke, él también es alguien importante para mí y no quiero haceros daño a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Sabes qué?- empezó a decir amenazando con empezar a ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento- no te creo y ya estoy harto, por mí ya no hay nada entre nosotros. ¡Adiós!

Y tras decir eso, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí a grandes pasos sin que Hikari pudiera impedírselo. Ella se quedó sentada en ese mismo banco luchando por no derramar ninguna lágrima a pesar de la frustración y la desazón que sentía al saber que había hecho daño a una de las personas más importantes de su vida cuando por primera vez pensaba que había hecho lo correcto.

Se quedó mirando hacia el frente, desde allí se podía ver la pequeña bahía de Tokio por donde pequeños barcos turísticos y de transporte navegaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro. Pero en realidad ella no les prestaba atención, no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que acabada de suceder y por qué razón en ese momento se sentía mejor que nunca.

¿Qué ocurría? Acababa de decirle lo que sentía por ella el chico por el que llevaba suspirando toda su adolescencia y ella sólo le había dicho que no le quería como él la quería a ella, ¿cuándo las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

Se puso a recordar lo que acababa de decirle a él, simplemente había dicho lo que sentía sin pararse a pensar en ningún momento lo que estaba diciendo y ahora que se paraba a reflexionar en lo que había dicho se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo único que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo era aferrarse a un amor obsesivo sin darse cuenta de que en realidad lo había olvidado y había pasado página hacía mucho tiempo.

No sabía a qué se había debido aquel cambio ni en qué momento de su vida había empezado a olvidarle, pero en cuanto había visto aquel banco y recordó a aquellos dos niños que fueron se dio cuenta de que aquello formaba parte del pasado y que ya no le afectaba, sólo como un recuerdo más de su infancia… quizá ella misma había madurado más de lo que creía.

Dio un largo suspiro y miró al frente sonriendo sin darse cuenta, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima aunque aún tenía un pinchazo de culpabilidad por sentirse tan bien después de que Takeru se hubiera marchado tan mal a costa suya, a veces se daría de cabezazos contra la pared por ser tan despistada y no darse cuenta de las cosas antes.

Decidió entonces marcharse, a esas alturas seguramente Takeru ya habría cogido el tren de regreso, así que con suerte no se encontraría con él evitándose situaciones incómodas y podría pensar las cosas más tranquilamente para llegar a más conclusiones de las que no se había dado cuenta antes… Entonces de repente se dio cuenta de algo importante en lo que no había reparado desde que Takeru se había ido… Daisuke.

Se quedó parada en medio del parque ante ese otro pequeño problema… Le había dicho a Takeru que cortaría con él, pero ahora que lo pensaba en frío no estaba segura de qué debía hacer con él. Se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a estar con él y tampoco quería dejarlo así de buenas a primeras, no sabía qué hacer… Tampoco quería hacerle daño pero no podía seguir con él como si nada estando tan confundida como estaba, además que si Takeru veía que no había cumplido con la promesa de cortar con él seguramente le contaría todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…

Cabreada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dio un pequeño tirón de pelo mientras pensaba qué debía hacer… estaba claro que tener novio era tan complicado como no tenerlo. Entonces optó por la solución menos fácil de todas, le llamaría y quedaría con él para explicarle todo lo que le pasaba y hablaría con él sobre lo que debía hacer sin mencionarle nada que tuviese que ver con Takeru, no quería que peleasen ni nada por el estilo.

Dicho y hecho, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso y comenzó a marcar con rapidez el número de teléfono del chico y se lo llevó al oído una vez que comenzó a dar señal de que estaba llamando, esperó a que lo cogiera con el corazón en un puño del nerviosismo y en cuanto oyó la clara voz de Daisuke saludándola sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y sólo atinaba a tartamudear:

- ¡Ho-hola Daisuke!- comenzó ella tartamudeando, pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando- ¿Estás ocupado?

- Para ti nunca, Hikari- oyó que él decía con su habitual tono despreocupado- ¿Por qué?

- Es que necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella sin más miramientos- es importante.

El chico no respondió inmediatamente, parecía estar meditando sobre lo que ella le acababa de decir y no quería pensar si él habría adivinado que algo iba mal o no, pero de repente oyó que él volvía a ponerse al teléfono para contestar:

- Perdona, es que me estaba hablando un amigo y no me dejaba responderte… de acuerdo, yo también tengo que hablar sobre algo contigo. ¿Dónde estás?.

- En Odaiba- contestó ella- pero ya iba a cogerme el tren de vuelta y en un rato estaré en casa… ¿Te pasas por mi casa cuando puedas?

- Bien- contestó él- tengo una hora más de clase, así que en cuanto termine paso por allí… ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?

- Ya te contaré cuando vayas a casa- contestó ella evitando el tema- te veo luego. ¡Hasta luego!

- De acuerdo- se despidió él- ¡Nos vemos!

Hikari colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso otra vez.. Miró al cielo despejado como si allí estuviera la solución a sus problemas y después se decidió a salir del parque en dirección a la parada de tren más próxima para volver al centro. Pero antes de marcharse, miró atrás en dirección a ese banco que aún seguía solitario, lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta otra vez como si así cerrase aquel episodio de su vida que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado hasta ese momento. Ella así lo sintió, por fin liberada de aquella molesta carga y sintiendo que podría seguir adelante en su vida sin tener ese doloroso peso a sus espaldas.

* * *

Takeru se sentía completamente engañado y humillado, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado y eso le ponía de bastante mal humor. Había estado tan seguro de que ella sentiría lo mismo por él que aquella respuesta por parte de ella le había descolocado totalmente y le había enfurecido, ¿quién era ella para brindarle unas esperanzas que luego le iba a quitar de aquella manera tan cruel? Si ella pensaba seguir con Daisuke aunque ella tratase de negarlo podría habérselo dejado claro antes de haberle dejado hacer el ridículo de esa manera…

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil que provenía de la mochila que llevaba. Tuvo que dejarla en el suelo del vagón de tren en el que se encontraba para buscarlo mejor porque se encontraba en el fondo y una vez que lo cogió miró quién le llamaba en la pantalla. Era su hermano, descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras volvía a echarse la mochila al hombro:

- ¡Hola hermano!- le saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Hermanito- oyó la voz de su hermano al otro lado- acabo de llegar de Kyoto justo ahora, ¿dónde estás?

- Vengo de Odaiba- dijo él molesto.

- ¿Y qué hacías allí?- preguntó él- ¿fuiste a ver a papá?

- No- dijo él- una larga historia de la que no quiero hablar…

- ¡Anda! No seas tonto. Seguro que no es para tanto… ¡Cuéntamelo!- contestó Yamato poniendo un tono de súplica que hasta a su hermano pequeño le hizo gracia.

- Será mejor que no ni-san- dijo él- estoy ahora muy enfadado…

- ¿Y para qué estamos los hermanos mayores?- preguntó Yamato ahora poniendo un tono ofendido- ven a mi casa y cuéntame lo que sea que no hay nadie en casa y podrás desahogarte todo lo que quieras.

Takeru meditó la propuesta de su hermano mayor y pensó que quizá le vendría bien contarle todo lo que había pasado a él, al fin y al cabo era su hermano y podía confiarle todo lo que quisiera porque nunca diría nada a nadie, así que sin pensarlo más contestó:

- Está bien, hermano. Me paso por tu casa en un momento, ¡no tardo!

- ¿Ves como es mejor?- dijo Yamato- te espero aquí, ¡hasta luego!

- ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Takeru antes de colgar y guardar el móvil.

Miró por la ventana del vagón y vio que ya había llegado a la parada donde tenía que bajarse. Se bajó del vagón y se dirigió al metro, no tardaría más de un cuarto de hora en llegar a su casa de su hermano, así que decidió darse prisa para no perder más el tiempo.

Y efectivamente en un cuarto de hora ya estaba frente al edificio donde vivía Yamato. Pulsó al portero automático y tras oír un saludo por parte de su hermano le abrió la puerta y accedió al lugar.

Tuvo suerte al encontrarse el ascensor en la planta baja desocupado y entró en él para subir hacia el piso en el que vivía Yamato.

Nada más salir de allí ya estaba el rubio esperándole en la puerta con una sonrisa en la boca sin esperar para nada lo que le esperaba escuchar. Takeru se acercó hacia él y Yamato lo dejó pasar antes que él, le siguió acto seguido al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro, empezó a hablar:

- Bueno hermano… ¿Qué había por Odaiba?

- Nada especial- empezó Takeru a hablar mientras se sentaba en el sofá- no estuve todo el tiempo que yo hubiese querido…

- A ver si algún día vas a ver a papá- contestó Yamato sentándose a su lado- dice que desde que volviste sólo has ido un par de veces por allí…

- Ya, tengo que ir a verle, pero con lo lejos que vivimos ahora de allí, apenas tengo tiempo de pasar por allí e ir a la Universidad…- trató de explicarse Takeru.

- En fin, olvidémonos de papá ahora- dijo Yamato dando un largo suspiro- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Es Hikari…- comenzó Takeru a hablar sin animarse a mirar a su hermano a la cara- ha vuelto a humillarme.

Acto seguido, comenzó a relatarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían dejado de hablarse en el instituto, noticia que había pillado de sorpresa a Yamato ya que él no sabía nada, hasta lo que había pasado esa misma mañana todo ello sin omitir ni un detalle:

- ¿Y te puedes creer que después de sincerarme frente a aquel lugar tan especial va y me dice que ya no siente lo mismo por mí y que está confundida?- finalizó el relato Takeru indignado-Yo no me lo creo claro está, lo que pasa es que no quiere dejar a Daisuke pero a la vez quiere que yo esté ahí a sus pies y de perro faldero cuando ella se harte de Daisuke…

Yamato que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo escuchando atentamente todo lo que su hermano pequeño le contaba, en cuanto vio que había terminado de hablar, tomó un poco de aire antes de decir:

- Takeru… yo sí pienso que ella está confundida y no creo que si quisiera teneros a los dos por dos bandas te dijese algo así, es más te diría claramente que también te quiere y seguiría con Daisuke, pero ella te ha dicho que también le dejará a él…

- ¡No!- dijo Takeru de repente levantándose del sofá sorprendiendo a su hermano por la inmediatez de ese acto- ¿no lo entiendes? Ella vuelve a hacer lo mismo que siempre, me llena de falsas esperanzas y luego me vuelve a pisotear como si no valiese nada… ¡la odio! No puedo permitir que también haga daño a mi mejor amigo…

- ¿Quieres calmarte?- preguntó Yamato levantándose también- ella te ha sido sincera, Takeru… Si quisiera dañarte no te hubiera dicho lo que de verdad siente, si no que te hubiera seguido engañando… ¿es que no lo ves?

- No creo que Hikari haya sido sincera en la vida- contestó Takeru con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro- de verdad que yo fui el primero que me sorprendí de que saliese con Haru cuando era mi mejor amigo y más que no me dijese nada, también que me enterase en Francia que empezó a tirarse a todos los chicos que conocía… y lo que es peor, que se acostase con mi propio hermano cuando yo ya no estaba después de haberme dicho que me quería…

- Pero Takeru- empezó Yamato intentando tranquilizarle- lo de Hikari y yo fue hace muchos años… ya no tiene ningún sentido hablar de ello…

De repente, se oyó un soberano portazo que provenía de la puerta de entrada que los estremeció de tal manera que se dieron ambos la vuelta asustados, pero a quién vieron allí aún les asustó más, el que estaba allí era Taichi con una expresión de profundo enfado y odio que podría haber aterrorizado al más osado.

Allí estaba Taichi, frente a ellos sin moverse, ni siquiera le habían oído entrar por la puerta ni habían oído el sonido de las llaves al abrir la puerta debido al calor de la discusión. Al mirar a los ojos a su amigo de toda la vida, Yamato sintió que estaba muerto porque en su cara se notaba que había oído aquella parte que siempre todos le habían mantenido oculta, el hecho de que él se había acostado con su hermana.

- Taichi…- sólo atinó el chico a decir- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

- Ya ves… venía tranquilamente y muy contento después de haberle contado a mi novia que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos con una beca a Estados Unidos y en cuanto llego a mi casa me entero de que hay una enorme discusión donde la protagonista es mi hermana pequeña en la que se decía que…- empezó a hablar Taichi dejando notar un sarcasmo imposible de no percibir mientras tiraba las cosas que traía al suelo, entonces miró a Yamato y siguió hablando- ¿qué era lo que he oído, Yamato? Es que no me enteré muy bien y me gustaría que me lo repitieses.

- Taichi, puedo explicártelo- empezó a decir Yamato sin poder decir nada mejor- yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Taichi se había acercado a él a grandes zancadas y le había dado un gran empujón que casi lo tira al suelo, luego le cogió de los cuellos de la camisa y empezó a gritar:

- ¿Quién eres tú para acostarte con mi hermana a mis espaldas, cabrón? ¡Qué esperabas! ¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar? Te voy a matar.

Pero Yamato logró zafarse de él y evitó un puñetazo que pensaba meterle y se alejó de él un poco hasta encontrar un lugar a salvo, luego lo miró y trató de hacerlo reaccionar:

- ¡Joder Taichi! Pensaba decírtelo de veras… lo siento… ¿podemos hablarlo tranquilamente?

- No hay nada que hablar- dijo Taichi intentando calmarse- para mí ya no eres nadie.

Y tras decir eso, se marchó de allí dando otro portazo sin recoger sus cosas del suelo y dejando completamente helados a los dos rubios que no sabían qué hacer a continuación. Pero tras un momento, Yamato cogió su abrigo y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla oyó que su hermano le decía:

- ¿Adónde vas?

- ¿Adónde voy a ir?- respondió Yamato molesto- a buscarle, no puedo dejar que se marche así después de lo que se ha enterado.

Diciendo eso por última vez, cerró al puerta y se oyeron las pisadas alejándose rápidamente de allí dejando a Takeru solo en la casa incapaz de creerse lo que había ocasionado.

**¡FIN! Mmmm… llevo varios días pensando en una buena excusa que me salve de que todos en tromba me asesinéis por lo que acabo de provocar, pero… ¡no se me ocurre ninguna! Así simplemente me cubriré mi hermoso rostro de veinteañera con mis manos para evitar que me hagáis más daño…**

**¿Qué siente realmente Hikari? ¿Qué le contará a Daisuke una vez que le vea? ¿Habrá alguna posibilidad de que Hikari esté equivocada y en realidad sí quiera a Takeru?**

**Por otro lado, Taichi acaba de enterarse de forma fortuita de ese gran secreto que todo el mundo le venía ocultando durante años… ¿Qué pasará ahora con su amistad con Yamato? ¿Qué le dirá a su hermana en cuanto la vea? Tiene gracia que siempre que hablas de algo importantísimo sobre una persona, esa persona o sus derivados aparecen por ahí sin que te des cuenta…**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, digamos que he tardado… ¡una barbaridad! De verdad que lo siento pero este mes ha sido terrorífico con las prácticas y los apuntes y el único fin de semana que tuve tiempo de descansar decidí marcharme con unos amigos de un pueblecito de Salamanca a pasar el fin de semana… en serio que necesitaba relajarme… Aparte debo añadir que me he vuelto loca y me he creado un blog con el que también me he picado… en fin ni que no tuviera suficiente con estudiar…**

**Sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece para nada y muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews tanto en este fic como en el otro que trataré de actualizarle en cuando saque tiempo.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 29: CONFUSIONES

Mimi volvía esta vez a su casa rebosante de felicidad, no se ponía a dar saltos de alegría porque estaba en medio de la calle y la gente la miraría extraño, pero motivos tenía para ser feliz.

Había quedado un par de horas antes con su novio después de que él mismo instase ese encuentro de una forma muy persistente, le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante de que hablarle y eso le preocupó, nunca ese tipo de conversaciones iniciadas con un "tenemos que hablar" llevaban a buen puerto…

Pero aún así, accedió a quedar con él y a escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle. Salió de la biblioteca donde estaba estudiando sola a la hora acordada y allí mismo en la puerta se lo encontró esperándola apoyado en la pared mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Ella frunció el ceño al verlo, por mucho que ella y Hikari habían intentado quitarle ese mal vicio, él se había aferrado aún más a él… a veces pensaba que sólo lo hacía para que ellas se molestasen…

Se acercó a él y antes de que se diese cuenta de su presencia, le arrebató el cigarro de la boca y lo arrojó al suelo pisándolo acto seguido ante la mirada atónita del chico.

- ¿Pero qué…?- sólo acertó a decir Taichi viendo lo que ella hacía.

- ¿Qué te tenemos dicho Hikari y yo, Taichi?- empezó ella a regañarle como si fuera un niño pequeño- ¡eres deportista y no debes fumar! Y aunque no lo fueras tampoco deberías hacerlo…

Él, ante tanta regañina antes de un saludo, se echó a reír y dijo:

- ¡Menudo carácter! Ahora me acuerdo de por qué me gustas tanto…- se inclinó para besarla, pero ella puso la mano en su pecho alejándole.

- Ahora no me beses con ese pestazo a tabaco, por favor- dijo ella desprendiéndose de él.

- ¡Tú te lo pierdes!- dijo él- buscaré a otra chica que no tenga tanto problema conmigo…

- ¡Idiota!- contestó ella abrazándole- ¿Qué tenías que contarme?

- Es sobre cuando se acabe el curso y tú tengas que volverte…- contestó él de forma seria.

- Ah, eso…- dijo ella abatida- ya te dije que no podía hacer nada más que prorrogar la matrícula, pero hablé con mi padre el otro día y me dijo que no creía que me la dieran porque con la crisis económica en Estados Unidos estaban recortando en materia de ayudas y becas…

Dejó de hablar de repente porque vio que Taichi sonreía de una forma un tanto estúpida… como si todo lo que le estuviera contado fuera muy gracioso. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, no pensaba que lo que le pasaba con la beca fuese gracioso, así que acertó a preguntar:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No, nada- contestó él- es que tenía que preguntarte algo… ¿en Nueva York no hace mucho frío, verdad?

- Dependiendo de la época- contestó ella confundida por la pregunta que tan poco sentido tenía en ese momento- ¿por qué?

- Porque no me gusta el frío muy exagerado…- contestó él a la vez que miraba al cielo en ese momento- y si tengo que irme a vivir allí tendré que saber adónde me voy a dirigir, ¿no crees?

Mimi se quedó un momento mirándole como si estuviese desvariando, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta por fin a lo que el chico se estaba refiriendo y empezó a balbucear:

- Quieres… quieres decir que…

- Sí- afirmó él sonriendo- si tú no puedes quedarte conmigo, yo me iré contigo a Estados Unidos…

Acto seguido, comenzó a contarle todo acerca de la charla que había tenido con su padre el día anterior y todo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir esa tan ansiada beca. A medida que las palabras brotaban de sus labios con nueva información podía observar que el rostro de su novia cambiaba transformándose en una enorme sonrisa y vio cómo el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba reflejando cuán entusiasmada se encontraba con la idea.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- fue lo que dijo ella cuando él terminó de hablar, aún quería oír de su boca aquella gran noticia para cerciorarse de una vez de que no estaba soñando.

- ¡Completamente!- respondió él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo ella dando un enorme grito y lanzándose a sus brazos mientras se reía con fuerza- ¡entonces podremos estar juntos!

- Bueno…- dijo él no queriéndose entusiasmar demasiado- primero me la tienen que conceder y luego ya sí que lo podremos decir…

- Seguro que te la darán- dijo ella muy convencida- la beca deportiva es lo mejor que podrían darte, Tai… ¡Eres el mejor!

- Gracias, mi amor- dijo él riéndose- pero también tengo que aprobar la carrera, si no, me quedo aquí…

- ¡Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!- dijo ella dándole a la vez golpecitos en el pecho- a partir de ahora tienes que empezar a ir a clase y a aprobar todo…

- Ya lo he hecho- contestó él- ya he vuelto a clase y ya empiezo a ponerme al día… de verdad que es un sueño… siempre he querido irme allí… y si me puedo ir con la mujer más guapa y maravillosa del mundo no puede haber nada mejor.

- ¡Te quiero!- dijo ella de repente volviendo a abrazarle con fuerza mientras sus labios capturaban los de él en un arrebatador beso que lo pilló desprevenido pero que rápidamente fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, una vez se separó de él lo miró a los ojos y dijo- No puedo creer que estés haciendo todo esto por estar conmigo… ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado no pienses que te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente… No es tan fácil librarse de Yagami Taichi- contestó él sonriendo.

- Pero Tai…- dijo ella de repente seria- ¿te das cuenta de que tendrás que dejar atrás a tus padres y a tus amigos para irte a vivir al otro lado del mundo y empezar de nuevo? ¿Y si no sale bien…?

No quería decirlo, pero la idea de que su novio tuviera que dejar todo atrás para estar juntos la hacía sentirse tremendamente mal… tenía miedo a que no saliese bien y arruinarle la vida, le halagaba lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero no le gustaba que tuviese que hacer tal sacrificio por ella.

Pero de repente, él puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar de pronto y entonces mirándola directamente a los ojos con un brillo de decisión en ellos comenzó a hablar:

- Mimi… escucha lo que tengo que decirte. No le tengo miedo a lo que me encontraré en Estados Unidos ni tampoco a dejar todo lo que tengo aquí… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú estarás allí y sé que nada va a salir mal si tú estás conmigo. Además en una ocasión te dije que ir a Estados Unidos a jugar en un equipo profesional era mi sueño y esta es mi gran oportunidad.

- Pero…- seguía insistiendo ella no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo él de repente empezando a desesperarse- no pienses en lo que sucederá quizá nunca… piensa en lo que tenemos ahora y disfrutemos cada día sin pensar en si nos irá bien o no.

Ella le miró sonriendo, ese era su Taichi siempre tan seguro de sí mismo y tan impulsivo. Sabía que esa sería la respuesta que él le daría, siempre una respuesta que no se había parado a pensar detenidamente y que consideraba que era lo normal que todo el mundo debía de pensar. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que tenía que hacer por ella.

- Ya lo sé, Tai…- dijo ella- pero no quiero que tú estés mal y aunque siempre digas que hay que vivir el presente y no preocuparnos por lo que sucederá, tú también tendrás tus dudas sobre esto, ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo él de forma firme, pero sabía que era mentira, podía ver en sus ojos un atisbo de duda, pero que trataba de disimular bajando la mirada para que no le descubriese.

- Tai…- empezó a llamarle ella con una voz de regaño para que se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto- no me mientas.

Él chascó la lengua molesto y entonces dijo:

- Está bien, admito que tengo algunas dudas, pero sólo unas pocas- entonces él le tomó de las manos y dijo- Mimi, de verdad que quiero irme contigo a Nueva York y bueno, si sale mal por lo menos tendré por seguro que hicimos todo lo que pudimos por estar juntos, ¿o no?

- Tienes razón- dijo ella por fin convencida- si no lo intentamos nunca sabremos qué pasará…

- Esa es mi chica- dijo él sonriendo complacido- todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Después de ello, ella se había sentido muy segura de que todo iba a salir bien y sentía cómo el peso de la preocupación que había tenido desde que había empezado a salir con él desaparecía como si nunca hubiese existido. Ya no sentía esa sensación tan desagradable al pensar en el día que tuviera que volver y no lo sentía porque ya no tenía que hacerlo sola, lo haría con el chico más maravilloso que habría conocido nunca…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, caminó hacia la primera boca de metro que se encontró de frente y bajó las escaleras para perderse por los túneles que la llevarían a los andenes del metro para por fin llegar a casa y contarle a sus compañeras las nuevas noticias.

* * *

Hikari daba vueltas por el salón con las manos entrelazadas y moviéndolas de una forma irritante, Daisuke estaría a punto de llegar en cualquier momento y aún no estaba segura de lo que tenía que decirle… ¿Debía ser directa sin andarse por las ramas? ¿O quizá debería adornarlo un poco? ¿O tal vez salir corriendo y no volver a saber nada de nadie?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza invadida por el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre, ¿qué debía hacer? Pensaba en él y sentía que se le contraía el estómago por la angustia y la culpabilidad. En verdad que había empezado a salir con él para alejarse de Takeru aunque finalmente hubiese sido sin éxito alguno, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido el mejor novio que había tenido, aquellos casi seis meses de relación la había colmado de las mejores atenciones y cariños que al recordar le hacían sonreír pero a la vez la entristecían… ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de hacer daño a una persona que había sido tan buena con ella?

De pronto, se oyó el timbre de la puerta de entrada de su casa y dio un respingo, no pensaba que fuera Mimi porque ella tenía llave y Sora estaba en su habitación que había llegado hacia una escasa media hora de Kyoto… así que no podría ser otra persona más que Daisuke.

Antes de abrir la puerta, dio un largo suspiro para intentar serenarse y abrió con decisión la puerta para encontrarse allí con él, allí estaba frente a ella con la respiración agitada y los cabellos alborotados, sonrió al descubrir el por qué, su tremenda hiperactividad le impedía esperar al ascensor y como siempre hacía cuando iba a verla prefería subir las escaleras corriendo… no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano y aunque Taichi lo negase, aquel chico que tenía enfrente de ella se le parecía mucho más de lo que pretendía.

- ¡Hola!- la saludó él con efusividad mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿no he tardado mucho, verdad?

- No…- dijo ella sin poder pensar en una respuesta mejor- pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.

El chico obedeció y se internó en el interior junto a ella, le llamó la atención que no se inclinase para besarla como hacía siempre que se veían… Eso no le hacía gracia, él sabía lo que le esperaba ya.

Ambos entraron en el salón, Hikari no parecía notar en él ningún signo de que supiera lo que pasaba porque lo notaba muy relajado, pero aún así había pequeños detalles en su forma de actuar que le hacían pensar que sí lo sabía… No sabía qué hacer y cada vez se arrepentía más de haberle llamado sin haber pensado antes en lo que debía decirle…

- ¡Anda! No me había fijado en que esto estaba aquí- oyó de repente al chico hablar.

Volvió la vista hacia él y le descubrió mirando algo en uno de los estantes de la estantería del salón. Intrigada, se acercó a mirar de qué se trataba y le descubrió mirando algo que la hizo sonreír de forma involuntaria, era un peluche en forma de corazón que él le había regalado junto con un enorme ramo de rosas cuando cumplieron el primer mes de relación… Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer…

Aquel día había sido un día caluroso del principio del otoño cuando aún el frío noviembre no había invadido el lugar y aún se apreciaban los últimos retazos de un verano que se resistía a terminarse. Ella recordaba aquella agradable brisa proveniente del mar a la vez que veía que el sol caía lentamente cada vez más pronto alargando un poco más cada día las largas noches de invierno que les sucederían.

Justo en ese momento, oyó una voz que la llamaba distrayéndola de sus cavilaciones y volvió la cabeza hacia allí. Sonrió al ver a Daisuke corriendo en dirección a la que ella se encontraba con un brazo en alto saludándola ilusionado, se fijó en que llevaba un enorme ramo de flores en el otro brazo y un gran paquete que trataba de proteger a la vez que corría.

Cuando llegó donde estaba ella, se quedó parado un momento para recuperar el aliento, momento que duró apenas un suspiro porque al segundo levantó la cabeza y sonriendo se inclinó hacia la chica para darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo correspondido de buen grado por la chica. Después de este acto cariñoso, Daisuke se llevó su brazo derecho a la cabeza y dijo:

- ¡Vaya, llegaste antes que yo! Y yo que quería que todo esto fuera una sorpresa…

- Daisuke…- dijo ella mirándole ceñuda- dijiste que quedábamos a las 6 y media aquí y a esa hora estaba yo aquí y tú has llegado cinco minutos tarde… ¿Cómo esperas llegar antes que yo para darme una sorpresa retrasándote tú?

- Culpa mía, lo siento- dijo él sonriendo- bueno, aunque ya no sea una sorpresa… ¡Feliz primer mes, Hikari! He comprado esto para ti…

Hikari sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba los dos obsequios que su novio le entregaba. Primero tomó el enorme ramo de rosas y aspiró su aroma produciéndole su olor una sensación infinita de bienestar, sintió el impulso de sentir su tacto en sus manos y rozó con su dedo índice uno de los pétalos de una de las flores notando su tacto suave y delicado. Amaba las flores y sobre todo las rosas.

Pero nada de lo que Daisuke le tenía preparado había terminado, en ese momento el chico le ofreció el enorme paquete envuelto en un papel precioso. Ella dejó las flores en el banco donde había estado esperándole anteriormente y se dispuso a abrir el paquete encontrándose rápidamente con un enorme peluche en forma de corazón rojo.

Ella se echó a reír por todos los regalos y sin hacérselo saber al chico se echó a sus brazos de forma impulsiva para abrazarle afectuosamente. Él la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él y profundizar aquel abrazo, mientras le decía en el oído:

- ¡Te quiero mucho, Hikari! Sé que esto no es suficiente para expresarte todo lo que siento por ti, pero…

- ¡No digas nada!- dijo ella ahora mirándole a los ojos- Es todo perfecto. Soy afortunada de tener junto a mí, Daisuke…

Hikari sonrió ante esos buenos recuerdos. Después de esa maravillosa celebración del primer mes de relación se sucedieron otros tantos momentos inolvidables y llenos de romanticismo en los que incluso ella había puesto de su parte para hacerle pasar a su novio el mejor día de su vida… Habían sido unos seis meses increíbles, sin duda, y lo que más le apenaba era que nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Daisuke un simple "te quiero" aunque sólo fuera por hacerle feliz…

Le miró entonces a él con el corazón entre las manos sonriendo contento y sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, no quería hacer daño a una persona tan importante en su vida, pero no lo quedaba más remedio…

- Dai…- cuando por fin se había armado de valor comenzó a hablar, pero el chico se apresuro a interrumpirle.

- Hikari…- dijo él ahora de espaldas a ella con el regalo aún en sus manos- la verdad es que estos seis meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, y sí, a pesar de que tú no me has querido tanto como te he querido yo, al menos has sido la novia que más feliz me ha hecho de todas…- de pronto se dio la vuelta para encararla y dejando la peluche otra vez donde estaba tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas continuó hablando- pero quiero que sepas que si quieres dejarme no te lo impediré… aunque yo te seguiré queriendo de igual manera que ahora.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo entonces ella rompiendo a llorar- me duele muchísimo hacerte esto, Daisuke… pero es que no está bien, no puedo seguir contigo como si nada después de lo que ha pasado…

- No digas nada, Kari…- dijo él de repente utilizando su diminutivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo- no quiero que me lo cuentes, sólo nos haría más daño… ¿Entonces quieres que lo dejemos? ¿Lo has pensado bien?

- La verdad no…- dijo de forma sincera ella con una sonrisa amarga- si por mí fuera no lo haría y te pediría que siguiéramos… pero no sería justo para nadie. Así que no tengo otra alternativa… ¡Perdóname!

- No hay nada que perdonar, Kari- dijo él que trataba de mostrar tranquilidad aunque se podía ver en su rostro que no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba pasando- Escúchame… eres una chica increíble, Hikari y no quiero que luego te tortures a ti misma por nada. Yo te quiero porque eres increíble y porque nunca voy a conocer a ninguna otra como tú…

Hikari iba a contestar, pero de repente se oyó un gran golpe en la puerta de entrada que los sacó de lo que estaban hablando. Luego se sucedieron más golpes con igual o mayor intensidad que el primero… Parecía que alguien quería entrar a toda costa y eso asustó a Hikari un poco, pero acertó a preguntar:

- ¿Quién… quién es?

- ¡Hikari, ábreme!- reconoció la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Taichi?- preguntó ella asustada por las maneras del chico- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Qué me abras!- volvió a repetir notándolo cada vez más enfadado y volviéndole a oír dar golpes a la puerta.

Miró a Daisuke un momento para ver que él también estaba tan confundido como ella y fue en dirección hacia la puerta para descorrer los cerrojos y encontrarse cara a cara con Taichi. El chico estaba parado frente a la puerta sin decirle ya nada, pero su cara le daba más miedo que si estuviera en ese momento gritando, estaba muy enfadado por algo y prefería tratarle con cuidado para no hacerle explotar y tuviera que pagarlo ella:

- Ni-chan, ¿qué es lo que te pasa…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento la mano derecha de su hermano se levantó y cruzó su rostro haciéndole voltear hacia un lado por el impacto. Sorprendida, volvió a mirarle llevándose la mano a su mejilla dolorida y preguntó confusa e incluso algo cabreada:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Taichi? ¿Quién eres tú para pegarme?

- Eres una puta, Hikari- dijo él mirándola intensamente- no eres más que una zorra de mierda.

* * *

Mimi ya estaba llegando a su casa y se apresuró a cruzar lo que le quedaba de calle para alcanzar la puerta de entrada. Pero de repente entornó los ojos y se fijó en dos personas que le resultaban muy familiares, reconoció el pelo rubio de ambos chicos que era tan poco habitual en esa zona del mundo. Era Yamato y Takeru que corrían en dirección a su casa, así que ella también empezó a correr hacia ellos mientras gritaba:

- ¡Chicos!

Los aludidos se pararon al oírla y al reconocerla se acercaron a ella, pudo ver que la expresión de sus rostros no auguraba nada bueno y deseaba no habérselos encontrado:

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mimi…- comenzó Yamato con un tono de preocupación que asustaba- Ha ocurrido algo espantoso… Taichi se ha enterado de lo que tuvimos Hikari y yo y ha salido de casa como alma que lleva el diablo hacia aquí. Me temo que ha ido a montársela a su hermana…

- ¡Qué!- exclamó Mimi alarmada, sabía lo sobreprotector que era con Hikari y el hecho de que hubiese ido hasta allí no auguraba nada bueno- ¡Vamos adentro!

Los tres se apresuraron a entrar al edificio y ni siquiera esperaron a que el ascensor llegase, subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegaron al piso, se encontraron con la puerta de entrada abierta y las voces de los dos hermanos a todo volumen insultándose y diciéndose otras cosas que no acertaban a escuchar. Mimi encabezó la marcha y llegó la primera a la puerta para encontrarse en la misma entrada a los dos sin parar de darse voces:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Taichi?- gritaba Hikari roja de furia- ¿Qué tú si puedes tirarte a todas las tías que se te antojen y yo no? ¡Eres un maldito machista hipócrita!

- A mí no me hables así- respondía él igual o más cabreado- no eres más que una puta, a saber cuántos tíos han pasado por ti. ¡Me das asco! Y encima con mi mejor amigo… ¡no me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Y qué?- contestó ella- tú te acostabas con una de mis amigas en el instituto y nunca me pareció mal, ¿por qué esto tiene que ser diferente?

- No tiene nada que ver y lo sabes- contestó él- ahora no intentes echarme en cara algo que tú sí sabías que hacía.

- ¿Y por qué crees que no te lo cuento?- dijo ella- ¿para qué te pongas en plan macho dominante sobreprotector que piensa que no tengo sexualidad?

- ¡Cállate!- gritó él fuera de sí.

Mimi no pudo soportarlo más y le abrazó por la espalda para que se percatase de su presencia y de una vez se calmase. Temía que se dejase llevar e hiciese algo de lo que luego se arrepintiese como sería pegar a su hermana.

- ¡Tai!- le rogó ella- ¡Para, por favor!

- ¿Mimi?- preguntó él de repente mirando para atrás, encontrándose de paso con Yamato y con Takeru que se encontraban fuera detrás de Mimi haciendo que el chico aún se enfadase más- ¡Que se vaya!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Mimi confundida.

- Dile a Yamato que se largue de aquí- contestó él simplemente.

Mimi miró atrás buscando la mirada de Yamato que en ese momento la devolvía una mirada llena de amargura por las palabras de su amigo, pero no le quedó más remedio que cumplir con los deseos de su novio y decirle al rubio:

- Yamato, será mejor que vayas a casa…

- ¡De eso nada!- se oyó de repente que alguien decía detrás de ellos produciendo que todos voltearan para ver de quién se trataba. Era Sora, que había salido de su habitación por los gritos que oía desde la entrada- nadie más que yo echa a mi novio de mi casa- al ver que nadie decía nada prosiguió- así que ya te has enterado de esa verdad a gritos, Taichi… ¡Ya era hora!

- ¿Así que lo sabíais todos?- dijo él cada vez más enfadado, miró a su novia y al ver que ella evitaba mirarle dijo- ¿Tú también lo sabías?

- Sí…- dijo ella temiendo lo que le venía encima.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo él- todos sabíais lo que hacía mi hermana a mis espaldas y nadie me dijo nada…

- ¿Cómo iban a decirte algo, imbécil?- dijo Hikari haciendo enfurecer más a su hermano, cosa que no era muy recomendable- si sólo mira cómo te has puesto.

- ¡Que te calles!- le empezó a gritar otra vez levantando la mano para volver a darle una torta.

Pero no ocurrió. Justo en ese momento Daisuke, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, se había interpuesto entre los dos hermanos encarando a Taichi que le miraba extrañado por su comportamiento repentino. Ambos chicos se miraron intensamente como intentando adivinarse mutuamente lo que estaban pensando y en ese momento Daisuke comenzó a hablar:

- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Hikari! Si lo haces, no respondo y no me importará que seas su hermano.

- ¿Pero qué…?- acertó Taichi a preguntar confundido.

- Lo que oyes- dijo Daisuke- no la insultes más, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida y no pienso permitir que nadie la menosprecie, ni siquiera tú. Por cierto, ya puedes ir borrando mi solicitud para ingresar en tu equipo porque no pienso estar en el mismo equipo que una persona como tú.

Hikari veía como su ex novio la defendía y daba la cara por ella enfrentándose ni más ni menos que con su hermano, la persona que él más idolatraba en el mundo. Creía que se moría en ese momento, no podía soportar discutir con su hermano y sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire… necesitaba salir de allí o rompería a llorar allí mismo.

- ¿Hikari?- oyó de repente la voz de Daisuke que la llamaba.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras observaba la escena unas gruesas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro con total libertad, tanta presión había podido con ella y ya sólo haberse percatado de ello produjo lo inevitable: rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Ambos chicos se alarmaron y se acercaron a ella preocupados, pero Daisuke fue más rápido que Taichi y abrazó a la chica para reconfortarla diciéndole palabras de ánimo y consuelo mientras ella lloraba sin parar, pero en cuanto se calmó un poco, se acercó al oído del chico y dijo:

- ¡Por favor Dai…! Sácame de aquí, no puedo más.

- Tranquila Kari- dijo él acariciándole el pelo con dulzura- ya nos vamos.

Tras decir eso, tomó a la chica por los hombros para mantenerla abrazada a él y miró a Taichi una vez más como indicándole con ello que se marchaban de allí. Taichi parecía que salía de un trance y parecía más tranquilo, y asintió como si le diese permiso a sacar a su hermana de allí.

Después de ese breve encuentro de miradas con Taichi, Daisuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida cruzándose de lleno con Takeru.

El rubio le miraba fijamente sin decir nada y Daisuke le devolvió la mirada de forma confusa, pero aún así no dijo nada, algo le decía que la causa de todo ese problema tenía algo que ver con él. Desde que se había enterado de que Takeru y su novia habían sido amigos de la infancia se había olido algo extraño en la manera de comportarse de ambos y no pudo como menos fruncir el ceño a su amigo y marcharse de allí con Hikari para finalmente dejar de verse cuando entraron en el ascensor.

Tras la desaparición de Hikari y Daisuke todos se quedaron allí en la entrada de pie y en silencio. Pero ese silencio fue roto por el sonido de una tremenda bofetada que sonó por todo el lugar.

Sora acababa de abofetear a Taichi que en ese momento no decía nada y se quedó quieto después del golpe. Pero Sora no se calló, estaba muy enfadada y pensaba hacérselo saber:

- ¿Es que eres gilipollas, Taichi? ¿Quién eres tú para pegar e insultar a Hikari?

- ¡Déjame!- dijo él simplemente bajando la cabeza, Mimi pudo notar al mirarle que estaba aguantándose las ganas de romper a llorar él también.

- ¡No pienso permitirte esos arranques de niñato en mi casa y mucho menos que obligues a mi compañera a tener que irse de su propia casa y a mi novio a largarse! ¿Lo has entendido?- seguía Sora gritándole muy enfadada.

- ¡Sora!- dijo Mimi mirándola ahora a ella- ¡Déjale, ya nos vamos!

- ¡No, no lo voy a dejar!- respondió Sora muy enfadada- los hombres sois unos hipócritas, no entiendo cómo te has atrevido a insultar a tu hermana por hacer lo mismo que tú y Yamato hacéis, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vosotros sois unos machos campeones y ella sólo una vulgar furcia? Me das asco, de verdad. Vas de muy hombre pero ni siquiera eres capaz de contarle a tu novia la verdad sobre nosotros…

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Mimi haciéndola alarmarse y miró a Sora preocupada, ¿qué verdad sobre Taichi y ella?

- ¡No sigas, Sora!- se apresuró a hacerla callar Taichi.

- ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Mimi asustada aún sin dejar de abrazar a su novio pero mirándoles alternativamente a él y a Sora.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Sora- pues parece que al final no le has contado a Mimi que tú ibas a ser el padre de mi hijo…

La noticia fue recibida por la norteamericana como un balde de agua congelada dejándola totalmente en shock… ¿o sea que Taichi ya lo sabía y no se lo había contado?

De pronto, el chico se deshizo de su abrazo de forma brusca y encarando a Sora le dijo:

- ¡Muchas gracias Sora! Me alegro de que acabes de arruinarme la vida.

Y después de decir eso, se marchó de allí en dirección a la salida llevándose por delante a todo el que se pusiera delante de él dejando a Mimi en medio de todo el embrollo sin ser capaz de pensar con claridad.

No podía creerse que finalmente el hijo de Sora iba a ser de su novio y mucho menos podía creerse que se enteraría de esa manera tan brusca cuando la cosa no había empezado por ella. Vio que Sora suspiraba derrotada e incluso parecía un poco arrepentida por haberle dicho todo eso:

- ¡Perdóname, Mimi!- le dijo ella- no quería decírselo de esa manera… no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado…

Pero ella no la estaba escuchando, no dejaba de pensar en Taichi y las últimas palabras que él había dicho antes de marcharse. ¿Acaso él pensaba que le iba a dejar cuando se enterase de la verdad sobre su paternidad frustrada? Se sintió mal de repente al darse cuenta de que le había dado motivos más que suficientes para que pensase eso… y eran todos aquellos estúpidos celos que había tenido hacia Sora antes de salir con él y hacia Catherine…

Se sintió estúpida de repente y ahora la idea de que su novio hubiera sido padre le parecía lo más banal del mundo, aquello formaba parte del pasado y ya no tenía ningún sentido, lo importante en ese momento era que él pensaba que le dejaría por eso y no pensaba permitir que lo siguiera pensando… tenía que ir en su busca.

Así que sin decir ninguna cosa a nadie, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para ir en busca de Taichi. Él era el hombre de su vida y debía de hacérselo saber a él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y pensase que a ella no le importaba.

**¡FIN! ¡Qué tensión entre los hermanos Yagami! Casi la estoy oliendo desde mi casa… ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? ¿Hablarán más tranquilamente de todas esas cosas? ¿O Hikari se enfadará definitivamente con su hermano?**

**Daisuke me parece realmente encantador… Además yo creo que si en la serie ella le hubiese dado una oportunidad estoy segura de que hubiera sido de esa manera con ella xD. ¿Se enterará Daisuke de los problemas que tuvieron Takeru y Hikari antes de conocerles? ¿Mantendrán su amistad después de todo esto?**

**Y por último… ¿encontrará Mimi a Taichi y le hará ver que no le dejará a pesar de ya saber lo que pasó entre Sora y él y que no hubiera tenido el valor de contárselo a ella? ¿Le darán la beca para irse con ella a Estados Unidos?**

**Todos esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡Nos leemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Hola a todos! En fin… sí, he tardado casi un mes, pero es que últimamente he tenido ligeras crisis creativas que me han hecho quedarme como una lerda frente a la pantalla del ordenador sin ganas de escribir ni nada… y bueno también hay que echarle la culpa a Derecho que es una amante exigente que constantemente monopoliza mi valioso tiempo…**

**En fin, ya basta de lamentos y os agradezco de antemano todos vuestros reviews que cada vez que los miro me entra un remordimiento de conciencia espantoso al saber que os estoy haciendo esperar mucho. **

**También añadir que Digimon no me pertenece y que cualquiera que diga lo contrario está mintiendo descaradamente.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 30: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Mimi salió del edificio mirando a ambos lados de la calle en busca de algún rastro de su novio, pero por más que buscó no le vio y no sabía adónde dirigirse. Desesperada, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear con rapidez el número del chico poniéndoselo en el oído con la esperanza de que reaccionara y aceptase su llamada, pero fue en vano porque no se lo cogía.

Se mordió el labio intentando calmarse e intentó pensar con claridad adónde podría haber ido, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Así que optó por elegir una de las dos direcciones y correr deseando que no hubiese entrado a una boca de metro para perderle la pista.

Corrió por la gran calle esquivando a las personas con las que se cruzaba a duras penas, pero no le importaba, sólo quería encontrarle a como diera lugar.

¿Qué pasaría después de todo esto? No dejaba de preguntarse mientras corría por las calles, sabía muy bien cómo era Taichi con respecto a su hermana y sabía que no iba a perdonar a Yamato tan fácilmente… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir con él a partir de entonces?

Tampoco era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que vio a Hikari marcharse junto con su novio, no la veía tan afectada por algo desde que se reencontró con Takeru. También sabía lo estrecha que era su relación con Taichi y cuánto seguramente le habrían afectado sus palabras. Se sintió muy mal por no haberla ayudado en su momento, pero en ese instante tenía en mente a otra persona que la necesitaba más.

Paró de repente al final de la calle. Se encontró enfrente de ella con un paso de peatones que la conducía hacia un parque que le era muy conocido, era el lugar donde conoció a Taichi. Sonrió ante aquel agradable recuerdo y, de pronto, una corazonada le asaltó, ¿y sí estaba allí?

Decidió hacer caso a su intuición y cruzó la calle para adentrarse al lugar mirando a todas partes en busca de algún rastro del chico. Algo le decía que estaba allí y a medida que avanzaba más, sentía que no podía estar más segura.

Finalmente lo encontró. Estaba sentado en un banco con la mirada perdida y sin haberse percatado de su presencia, estaba sentado de lado con un brazo por detrás y con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro.

Ella se acercó despacio no queriendo molestarle ni disgustarle más y él no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que casi estaba a su lado, levantó la cabeza buscando su rostro y preguntó confundido, como si no creyese que ella estuviera allí:

- ¿Mimi?

- Sí…—acertó a decir ella sin saber muy bien qué decirle—estoy aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?— preguntó él confuso.

- La verdad, no lo sé—dijo ella—llegué hasta el final de la calle y pensé que quizá te encontraría aquí… ¡Mira, será que estamos conectados!

Mimi vio que su pequeña gracia no hizo ningún efecto en el chico, que tras oírla bajó la cabeza, totalmente apesadumbrado. Entonces ella dio un largo suspiro y se inclinó hacia él para hablarle claro:

- ¡Taichi, mírame! —al ver que él no estaba muy por la labor, ella misma tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y le obligó a volver la vista hacia donde ella se encontraba para mirarla directamente a los ojos, cuando consiguió su cometido, siguió hablando—quiero que te quede clara una cosa… mira, no me importa con quien estuvieras antes ni con cuántas chicas te hayas acostado antes de conocerme… ¡no me importa! Tampoco me importa que Sora estuviese embarazada de ti…

- Pero…—intentó decir él, pero fue interrumpido de la misma manera con la que lo había hecho con ella.

- ¿Sabes por qué no me importa?—retomó ella su monólogo levantando un poco más la voz para evitar otra posible interrupción—Porque te quiero, Taichi. Ahora lo único que importa somos tú, yo y lo que tenemos… lo que tuviéramos antes de conocernos es irrelevante porque lo nuestro acaba de empezar y sé que durará durante mucho tiempo…—entonces en ese momento sintió la necesidad de abrirle su corazón totalmente y comenzó a decir—Tai… nunca nadie había hecho todo lo que estás haciendo tú… vas a dejar todo por seguirme hasta Estados Unidos, empezarás de cero en un país lejano al tuyo sólo por hacer que lo nuestro siga adelante… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y no quiero que los fantasmas del pasado nos acosen ahora que por fin te tengo junto a mí… Tai, te quiero.

Después de contarle todo lo que sentía por él, se quedó callada mirando su semblante. Sus rasgos se habían suavizado notoriamente, ahora él la miraba intensamente con una ligera sonrisa y notó cómo intentaba retener unas lágrimas que afloraban en sus ojos ante sus palabras, había logrado emocionarle.

Entonces él extendió su brazo para tomar la mano de Mimi y así poder acercarla más a él. Ella le dejó hacer y terminó sentada sobre sus rodillas y notó cómo sus dos brazos rodeaban su cintura abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le correspondió sintiéndose en ese momento más feliz que nunca, entonces le oyó decir:

- No sé cómo he podido haber vivido sin ti durante tanto tiempo… nada de lo que haga será suficiente hasta que no esté contigo allí… ¡Gracias!

Ambos, tras sus palabras, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de aquel momento de paz y bienestar que sentían al estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada porque no había nada que decir y ni querían estropear ese momento tan íntimo.

- Perdóname…—dijo de pronto Taichi decidiéndose al fin a decir algo.

- ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella mirándole confusa.

- Por todo… por irme de allí, por comportarme de la manera que me comporté…—trataba de excusarse el chico bastante avergonzado—estaba tan enfurecido…

- Bueno, no es a mí a la que tienes que pedirle disculpas—dijo ella acariciando su rostro con ternura—si no a tu hermana…

- Pero…—protestó él ligeramente.

- Pero nada, Taichi— le reprochó ella—ella te adora y la manera en que te portaste con ella fue espantosa… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella cuando su querido hermano la llama delante de todo el mundo puta?

Él bajó la mirada ligeramente escondiendo la vergüenza que sentía a los ojos de su novia, ella sabía que él se sentía mal por haberla dicho todo eso, así que decidió darle otro empujón:

- Tai… Hikari ya no es una niña a la que tienes que proteger y cuidar, ella ya es mayor y lo está pasando mal… necesita saber que tú estarás a su lado cuando te necesite sin miedo a que la rechaces…

- Después de todo lo que le he dicho, no creo que quiera volver a saber nada de mí…—contestó él sintiéndose otra vez deprimido.

- Seguro que sí querrá hablar contigo, al fin y al cabo sois hermanos y os queréis, no podrá estar enfadada contigo—al notar la reticencia de Taichi, tomó su mano y la apretó transmitiéndole toda la fuerza posible—yo estaré junto a ti cuando decidas hablar con Hikari y te prometo que no te dejaré solo.

Él entonces le devolvió el apretón y notó que había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y en que todo saldría bien como siempre solía demostrar. Le abrazó con fuerza y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al frente sin necesidad de decir nada más.

* * *

Hikari sonreía. Después de haber llorado y dejado que pasase el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido anteriormente, ya no sintió más necesidad de llorar aunque la sensación de amargura no se iba de su cuerpo.

Daisuke se había dado cuenta de ello y había tratado por todos los medios hacerla sonreír aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Se alegró al ver que al menos había logrado sacar de ella una pequeña sonrisa que no resultara amarga. Pero aún así, sabía que eso no era suficiente porque la persona que la había hecho llorar era la persona en la que más confiaba, su hermano mayor.

De pronto, él se dio cuenta de que Hikari ya no le seguía. Se dio la vuelta confuso buscándola con la mirada y la encontró agachada en el suelo con algo entre sus brazos que no alcanzó a ver. Se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que hacía y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír de una forma amplia.

Hikari contemplaba con mucha ternura un pequeño gato que se encontraba entre sus manos y se dejaba acariciar por ella mientras maullaba en busca de alimento. Él entonces la oyó susurrar al animalito entre dulces palabras:

- ¿Qué haces aquí solito? ¿Tienes hambre?

En respuesta, recibió un débil maullido. Ella lo tomó entonces entre sus brazos y se levantó con él, miró al chico que estaba a su lado y le dijo:

- ¡Pobrecito! Parece que lleva mucho tiempo por aquí solo…

- Parece muy pequeño -se interesó Daisuke mirándole él también- seguramente tenga hambre…

- Eso parece… -dijo ella estudiándolo- a lo mejor si lo llevo a casa y le doy un poco de leche se sentirá mejor…

- Entonces vamos a la mía -puntualizó él está más cerca que la tuya.

No era cierto del todo, pero era mejor que ir a la suya y volverse a encontrar con todo de lo que habían huido. Hikari asintió dándose cuenta de la pequeña trampa del chico y los dos se alejaron de allí con el animal aún maullando ligeramente.

Ya en su casa, se percataron de que allí no había nadie. Daisuke vivía con sus padres y tenía una hermana que se había independizado ya y se había ido a vivir sola, Hikari sospechaba que se había ido a vivir allí para poder estar cerca de Yamato desde que Mimi le había contado los percances que tenían con ella los chicos porque él la había dejado… Pero claramente no le había dicho nada a Daisuke por si acaso estaba metiendo la pata y era otra chica.

Se alegró en cierto modo de no encontrarse con los padres del chico, siempre que iba allí, ellos se deshacían en halagos con su persona y sabía a ciencia cierta que ellos la adoraban y la tenían como la nuera deseada. No tenía ganas de darles la triste noticia de la separación tan pronto.

Daisuke desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo, pero ella no esperó y se adelantó a seguirle aún con el gato entre sus brazos. Cuando se reunió con él, ya había sacado la leche y la había dejado sobre la mesa. Hikari dejó libre al animal y éste, ni corto ni perezoso, se lanzó hacia el cuenco de leche haciendo reír a los dos chicos.

Hikari se sentó en una de las sillas más cercana al gato y se quedó contemplándolo con felicidad, haciendo sonreír de forma inconsciente a Daisuke que no era capaz de apartar su mirada de ella. Encontrar a ese gato había sido lo mejor que podía haber pasado para que la chica despejara la mente de todos los problemas que tenía encima…

¡Dios, cómo la quería! Verla ahí sonriendo con ternura a un pequeño gatito y ver cómo se recogía algunos cortos mechones de su cabello por detrás de la oreja le hacía sentirse terriblemente desolado. La quería y en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuánto… por ello, aunque le doliese en el alma, debía dejarla marchar.

Ella entonces se dio la vuelta y lo encontró mirándola de esa manera e incluso fue capaz de atisbar un brillo de amargura en aquellos ojos que tantas veces le habían reflejado todo el amor que sentía por ella. Notó ella misma cómo la desolación se adueñaba de ella otra vez y no pudo evitar levantarse acercándose al chico. Quería decirle tantas cosas… que lo sentía de verdad, que no quería alejarse de él, que había sido el mejor novio que había tenido en su vida… pero ninguna de aquellas frases salieron de su boca, simplemente bajó la mirada y dijo más para sí misma que para él:

- Será mejor que me vaya… Espero encontrar a mi hermano y poder arreglar todo este embrollo…

- Está bien… -contestó él también deseando poder decir algo mejor, pero miró al gato y añadió- ¿Qué harás con él?

Hikari miró al animal que seguía tomando leche sin percatarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y con cara de lástima dijo:

- No lo sé… me da mucha pena dejarlo en la calle otra vez.

- ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? preguntó Daisuke contento de haber cambiado de conversación Siempre has dicho que te gustan mucho los gatos y que te hubiera gustado siempre tener uno.

- No sé… -dudaba ella volviéndose para mirarlo- ¿Y si no quieren éstas ningún animal en casa?

- ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa cosa tan pequeñita? Seguro que se lo enseñas a ellas e incluso Sora se enamorará de él -dijo él recordando el carácter difícil de Sora sacando una pequeña sonrisa en ella- Y bueno… así al verle podrás recordar que estabas conmigo cuando te lo encontraste, si quieres…

Ella entonces lo miró otra vez sorprendida por sus palabras, vio que la miraba muy seriamente, pero a la vez sus ojos volvían a traicionarle mostrándole todo el dolor que sentía al tener que separarse de ella. Se aproximó a él y le acarició la mejilla sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y dijo de forma firme:

- No necesito nada para acordarme de ti, Daisuke. Has sido muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás… pero tienes razón, creo que me quedaré con el gatito y así cuando le mire veré a aquel maravilloso chico que estuvo conmigo en el momento que le encontré y que siempre estará en mi corazón…

Daisuke sonrió un poco y en sus ojos pudo ver un brillo de las lágrimas que parecían resistirse a perderse por su rostro. Ella también notó cómo los suyos escocían ligeramente al contacto de sus propias lágrimas. Se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, beso que despertó en ella unas extrañas sensaciones entre felicidad y amargura que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar…

Pero no quiso pararse a pensar más, así que se apartó de él y recogió al gato que ya había terminado el contenido del cuenco y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrir la puerta de entrada y desaparecer de allí, le volvió a mirar intensamente. Aquello era el adiós y no podía evitarlo, así que sin aguantar más la mirada abrió la puerta y se marchó de allí.

Cuando llegó a la calle, se quedó mirando al frente, contemplando el cielo nublado que se cernía sobre ella amenazando lluvia en cualquier momento, ¿por qué el tiempo parecía ponerse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo? Así no podía sentirse mejor, ni mucho menos…

Sin darse cuenta, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar y a recorrer sus mejillas sin control junto con unas incesantes ganas de romper a llorar que se adueñaban de ella. Deseaba poder estar en ese momento en su habitación sola, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones hasta quedar extasiada de tanta tristeza…

Bajó la mirada para así intentar no sentir más ganas de echarse a llorar y vio que el pequeño gato que tenía entre sus brazos la miraba con curiosidad, como si se preguntara qué le ocurría a aquella pobre chica, ella sonrió ante ese gesto del animal que parecía comprenderla y le dijo:

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? Seguro que va a llover y sé que a los gatos guapos como tú no les gusta mojarse, ¿verdad… Miko?

Recibió un débil maullido en respuesta a la proposición y al nombre con el que le acababa de bautizar la chica y ella tomándolo como un sí, se limpió las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Takeru salió de aquella casa casi al rato de que Mimi se hubiese marchado corriendo en busca de Taichi sin decir nada ni a su hermano ni a Sora, que le vieron marcharse también.

Se sentía fatal por todo lo que había ocasionado a Hikari y a su hermano, si al menos hubiera tenido la boca cerrada… Necesitaba encontrar a Hikari, seguramente ella pensaba que la había delatado aposta bajo el efecto del enfado que tenía y en ese momento le odiaría…

Pero ya en la calle, no sabía adónde dirigirse, ¿qué camino habrían tomado? Y estuvo dando vueltas durante bastante rato por el barrio en busca de algún signo de ella y Daisuke.

Se sentó en un banco totalmente desorientado y harto de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Puso sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos para intentar pensar dónde podrían haber ido. Pensó en Hikari y luego pensó en Daisuke, entonces le asaltó una duda que le empezó a carcomer hacía un rato, ¿qué hacían juntos cuando llegaron todos a la casa? ¿No le había dicho que le iba a dejar?

Notó cómo aquella molesta sensación en el estómago que reconocía como celos empezaba a incomodarle y a ponerle nervioso, ¿acaso ella le había vuelto a engañar y en realidad pensaba seguir con Daisuke de todos modos?

Se sintió herido tanto por él como por su amigo, le conocía y sabía que no merecía un deprecio como aquel… ni siquiera por su parte. Takeru suspiró pesadamente, recordó el momento en que conoció a Daisuke y él le tendió la mano sin importar que fuera nuevo ni otra cosa. Definitivamente se odiaba a sí mismo más que nunca… ¿cómo se había atrevido a intentar robarle a la novia?

Estaba claro que no podía vivir más tiempo con aquel resquemor hacía sí mismo por lo que había hecho, tenía que hablar con él y sacarse todo lo que le destrozaba por dentro, y si de paso estaba Hikari con él podría de una vez zanjar esos dos asuntos que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaban dando… Pero la cuestión era otra, ¿dónde se encontraban?

Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar como Hikari o Daisuke imaginando un montón de lugares diferentes donde podrían encontrarse…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que pensando en lugares donde podrían encontrarse no avanzaría mucho en su busca, que lo que debería hacer era pensar en lugares donde estaba claro que podrían uno de los dos volver en algún momento.

Primero pensó en la casa de Hikari, pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato, seguramente después de lo que había pasado intentaría abstenerse de pisar por su casa durante toda la tarde… así que automáticamente su mente voló hacia la casa de Daisuke. Sí, definitivamente Daisuke volvería a su casa en algún momento y podría esperarle o incluso encontrárselo allí con ella…

Así que ni corto ni perezoso, se levantó de aquel banco y se encaminó en dirección a la casa de su amigo.

* * *

Daisuke se encontraba en el salón principal de su casa mirando por la ventana. Vio cómo su ex novia salía de allí, se paraba un momento y parecía hablar con el gatito durante un segundo para luego marcharse y desaparecer tras una esquina para no verla más.

Sintió otra vez el escozor propio de las lágrimas y se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan débil, ¿acaso no sólo era una chica más y había muchas en el mundo, como solían decir sus amigos? Se rió de forma sarcástica en su interior, ella no era una chica más, era la chica que se había adueñado de su vida y de su corazón para luego arrancarle las dos cosas y llevárselas con ella…

Sentía unos inmensos deseos de echarse a llorar, pero no quería. Él había decidido dejarla marchar y ya no tenía caso lamentar algo que en realidad nunca fue suyo. Porque siempre lo supo, siempre supo que Hikari nunca le quiso de la misma manera que él y que ella albergaba sentimientos por otra persona aunque nunca se lo dijera…

Siempre se decía que los hombres en temas sentimentales no se daban cuenta de las pequeñas cosas y que no sabían interpretar las señales que se les dejaba en el aire, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto, se daban cuenta de ello pero otra cosa era que dieran indicios de ello.

Desde que ella decidió aceptar ser su novia, vio que intentaba corresponderle con el mismo amor que él le profesaba, pero notaba cierta lejanía siempre aunque intentase pasarla por alto y también una frialdad que desde fuera sería imperceptible, pero para él que tenía que vivirla la recibía como si fuesen puños de hielo en el pecho… Sabía que ella sufría por algo que él no era capaz de alcanzar a entender y eso le llenaba de remordimientos y frustración… Por ello intentó a toda costa ser comprensivo con ella y ganarse su confianza para que le contase todo aquello que le atormentaba, pero aún así nada…

Pensó de pronto en Takeru. Parecía que su amigo tenía algo que ver con eso por la forma de actuar que ambos solían tener cuando estaban juntos… ¿Acaso…? acertó a preguntarse para inmediatamente descartar la idea con un leve movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Takeru era su amigo y los amigos no hacen esas cosas…

Aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la duda que le asaltaba su comportamiento con ella… Siempre parecía que la repelía y eso era algo que aún así no le olía demasiado bien… Recordó que ambos le habían dicho que se conocían del instituto porque sus hermanos eran amigos, ¿acaso pasó algo entre ellos que él nunca supo?

De pronto, el sonido del portero automático le sacó de sus cavilaciones y confuso, fue a ver quién era porque no esperaba a nadie en ese momento. Descolgó el telefonillo y se sorprendió de ver a través de la cámara a su amigo Takeru mirando fijamente a la pantalla. Intrigado por su visita inesperada, preguntó:

- ¿Takeru?

- ¿Daisuke? -empezó a hablar Takeru- ¿Está Hikari contigo?

Daisuke frunció el cejo ante la pregunta, ¿para qué buscaría a Hikari? La idea de que algo tenía que ver él en todo este embrollo comenzaba a tomar posición en él y dijo aún más desconfiado que antes:

- Se ha marchado hace un momento… ¿Para qué la quieres?

Takeru pareció dudar, pero no tardó en volver a mirar a la pantalla del portero y dijo:

- Daisuke, necesito hablar contigo… ¿Puedo subir?

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme? -preguntó entonces cada vez más mosqueado.

- De algo muy importante que necesito decirte porque si no te lo digo, creo que voy a explotar… ¡Por favor, déjame entrar!

Daisuke entonces le abrió sin decir nada. En un principio, pensó en no dejarle pasar y bajar él mismo a hablar con él, pero al ver la cara de desesperación que el chico llevaba no pudo resistirlo y decidió abrirle la puerta.

Cuando oyó desde el pasillo el sonido del ascensor al abrirse las puertas corrió a abrir muerto de nervios, ¿qué era lo que tenía que contarle? ¿Sería algo sobre Hikari? No podía esperar y antes de que Takeru pudiera pulsar el timbre, él ya había abierto la puerta encontrándose con el rubio con el dedo en alto dispuesto a pulsarlo.

En otra ocasión, ambos hubieran encontrado graciosa esa situación, pero nadie estaba para reírse en ese momento. Takeru retorcía las manos, nervioso en espera de que su amigo le permitiese la entrada. Daisuke se dio cuenta y se apartó de la puerta para hacerle sitio para adentrarse en el lugar.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el salón y se quedaron de pie en medio de la sala sin atreverse a dar el primer paso, fue entonces Daisuke el que intentó romper el hielo:

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias -rechazó el rubio incómodo. Necesitaba terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes- Daisuke, necesito contarte algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso… es sobre Hikari.

Daisuke abrió mucho los ojos antes escuchar el nombre de su ex novia. Temía lo que fuera a decir, pero aún así invitó a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá y acto seguido le secundó dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que contarle… De todas formas, Hikari ya no era su novia, ya más no podría afectarle…

Entonces Takeru esperó a que él se sentase para comenzar a contarle. Al principio no sabía muy bien como comenzar, pero poco a poco comenzó a contarle la relación que él y Hikari habían tenido antes en el instituto, toda la consecución de malos entendidos que los había distanciado hasta el punto de odiarse, aquel año que él había estado en Francia y no había sido incapaz de olvidarla, el reencuentro tan incómodo que habían tenido cuando él volvió, descubrir que era la novia de su nuevo mejor amigo y todos aquellos besos que tuvo con ella junto con su declaración de amor no correspondida por ella…

Daisuke le escuchaba intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción, se sentía engañado, estúpido y traicionado. Pero por otra parte, el hecho de que Hikari le rechazase y luego no intentase seguir con él como si no hubiese pasado nada le tranquilizaba y en cierto modo le hacía sentirse mucho mejor, por lo menos algo había significado para ella todos aquellos meses juntos…

Cuando Takeru terminó de hablar, evitaba mirarle por temor a encontrarse con una mirada dura que le hiciese sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Al verlo así, Daisuke sentía que se enternecía. Al fin y al cabo era su amigo y habían vivido muchos buenos momentos juntos:

- ¿Tú la quieres? -preguntó directamente sin andarse con más rodeos.

Takeru, en lugar de parecer molesto o sorprendido por la pregunta, parecía meditar la pregunta de forma silenciosa, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir:

- Sí la quiero, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de otra cosa que me hace tener que apartarme de ella sin remedio.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Daisuke ahora totalmente interesado en lo que acababa de decir- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Hikari y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos hace mucho tiempo… pero que ese tiempo lo echamos a perder y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí aunque yo sí lo siga sintiendo. Ella quiere a otra persona.

- ¿A quién? -preguntó Daisuke aún más confundido.

- ¿A quién va a ser? -dijo Takeru creyendo que su amigo era bobo- A ti, ¿o es que no lo has visto?

- Takeru…me ha dejado justo hoy, así no creo que me quiera a mí -contestó Daisuke deprimiéndose otra vez.

- Puede que te haya dejado… pero yo antes lo vi. Ella en el momento que más necesitó ayuda fue a ti a quien recurrió y, aunque me dolió, pude ver en vosotros a una pareja que realmente se quería… Ella necesita tiempo para darse cuenta porque seguramente ni sepa lo que siente ni por ti ni por mí, pero yo te aseguro que cuando lo sepa, te elegirá a ti comenzó Takeru a explicarle sintiendo cómo se deprimía más aún.

Daisuke le miraba como si estuviera desvariando, ¿Hikari enamorada de él? Eso sí que no lo veía, pero aún así no pudo evitar que la esperanza encendiera en su corazón una pequeña luz ante esa extraña idea de que Hikari volviera y volvió a sonreír de forma bobalicona.

- ¡Ojalá sea cierto! -dijo él simplemente volviendo al mundo real.

- Seguro que sí -dijo Takeru dándole una palmadita en la espalda ¿me perdonarás? No volveré a meterme entre Hikari y tú.

- Ni lo dudes -contestó Daisuke ¿somos amigos no?

Y ambos se dieron un cálido abrazo dejando por fin atrás todos los secretos y desconfianzas que había habido entre ellos.

* * *

Ya las nubes aparecían no ser capaces de retener por más tiempo las primeras gotas de lluvia cuando Hikari se acercaba hacia su casa, ella volvió a mirar al cielo molesta por su mala suerte y protegió al gato con su abrigo para evitar que se mojara apresurando su paso.

Cruzó las dos calles restantes que le quedaban para llegar a la suya y cuando por fin vio su edificio en la lejanía, la lluvia tomó fuerza y empezó a llover mucho más seguido empapándola, tenía que llegar a su casa pero ya. Oía al gato maullar por la incomodidad de la carrera dentro de su abrigo y se maldijo a sí misma por haber salido de casa sin ningún bolso donde poder dejar que se metiera el animal…

Por fin vio su casa más cerca, pero algo la hizo pararse en seco. Vio a su hermano enfrente suya caminando hacia su dirección sin haberse percatado él de a quien tenía delante. Ella entonces de quedó parada en medio de la acera esperando a que él se diera la vuelta y diera con su presencia, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Taichi dejó de mirar al suelo el cual parecía haber adquirido más relevancia para él y posó su mirada al frente encontrándose de lleno con su hermana pequeña que le esperaba al pie de la acera muy seria. Él paró en seco no muy lejos de ella clavando su mirada en la de ella, que también hacía lo mismo.

Pero de repente, ambos sonrieron y corrieron el uno hacia el otro, Taichi abrazando con cariño a su hermana y ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras las lágrimas volvían a apoderarse de ella por tercera vez en el día. Oyó entonces hablar a su hermano en su oreja que también parecía sollozar:

- ¡Perdóname, Hikari! He sido un imbécil, contigo… ¡Perdóname!

- Tranquilo, ni-chan… no ha pasado nada -contestó ella notando cómo tanto su cuerpo como el de su hermano se relajaban.

Entonces Taichi se apartó de ella mientras eliminaba con sus dedos cualquier pequeño rastro de lágrimas que pudiera haber tenido en sus ojos. Ella se echó a reír por ese acto, su hermano siempre tratando de no parecer débil ni sentimental…

- Sí pasa, Hikari… He dicho unas cosas horribles y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir… -decía él bastante nervioso.

- Taichi, de verdad… no importa trató de relajarle como podía reconozco que me dolió mucho que me dijeras todas aquellas cosas, pero también sé que era Yamato de quién estamos hablando… Por ello, no importa, ya lo hemos hablado y por mi parte ya está olvidado… Te quiero demasiado para que una cosa así nos separe…

Antes esas palabras, él sonrió complacido y volvió a abrazarla besándola en el pelo, pero de pronto un maullido le hizo reaccionar y se apartó de su hermana para comprobar que el ruido provenía de debajo de su abrigo. Ella le miró sonriendo y dijo:

- Vamos a mi portal y te enseño lo que me he encontrado, que está lloviendo un montón.

Él asintió y ambos echaron a correr al interior del portal. Tras cerrar la puerta, ella sacó de debajo de su abrigo al pequeño gato que a diferencia de ellos dos él estaba relativamente seco. Al verlo, el semblante de Taichi cambió y se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos y echándose a reír preguntó:

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Me lo encontré en la calle -le explicó Hikari mientras acariciaba el mentón del animal que la recibió entre ronroneos- estaba muy hambriento y tuvimos que ir a casa de Daisuke a darle de comer y no pude resistirme a quedármelo… ¿Tú crees que a Mimi y Sora les importará que lo tenga en casa?

- No lo creo… a Mimi le encantan los animales y Sora a pesar de ser como es, no puede resistirse a un animalito que la mire con estos ojos tan grandes -contestó él sin apartar la mirada del gato y sonriéndole como si se tratase de un niño pequeño- y si no lo quieren, me lo quedo yo.

- De eso nada -protestó ella arrebatándole el gato de entre las manos ante su mirada atónita- además, ¿no era Koushiro alérgico al pelo de los animales? Pues te aguantas y si quieres ver a Miko te vienes a la mía.

-¿Le has llamado Miko? -preguntó Taichi extrañado, y ante el asentimiento de su hermana, dijo- menudo nombre…

-¡Déjame en paz! -contestó ella bufando molesta- yo le encontré, yo lo llamo como quiera.

Taichi se echó a reír y volvió a coger al gatito de las manos de su hermana para acariciarle. Ella le miró y se preguntó qué habría pasado cuando ella se marchó y si habría hecho las paces con Yamato como las había hecho con ella. Taichi se había dado cuenta de que le estaba observando y preguntó intrigado:

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

- No, nada -se apresuró a contestar ella- me estaba preguntando si habías hablado con Yamato durante todo este tiempo que he estado fuera…

Al oír el nombre de Yamato, notó como su hermano fruncía el ceño molesto y dejó de acariciar al gato, para mirarla directamente a ella y dijo:

- Cuando te fuiste, yo también me fui y cuando Mimi y yo volvimos ya no había nadie en la casa, así que no le he visto.

- ¿Adónde fuiste? -preguntó Hikari.

- Verás… cuando tú te fuiste Sora me echó la bronca por lo que había pasado y dijo algo que no debía y me marché de allí.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ella que cada vez entendía menos.

- Bueno… hace unos días me enteré de que yo iba a ser el padre del hijo que Sora estaba esperando y no me había atrevido a decírselo a Mimi por miedo a perderla… y entonces Sora lo soltó sin más… - dijo él finalmente.

Hikari se quedó callada ante tal revelación, al final resultaba que ese niño iba a ser de Taichi, pero aún así se sintió mal por él, ¿cómo podía haber dicho algo así tan a la ligera? Taichi y Mimi recién acaban de empezar a salir y cosas como esas podían distanciarlos para siempre… Pero parecía que Taichi le había leído el pensamiento y se apresuró a decir:

- Pero no te preocupes, porque Mimi y yo ya hablamos no pasa nada.

- Me alegro… -dijo ella bastante más aliviada- ¿Y qué harás con Yamato? ¿Le perdonarás?

- No lo sé… -contestó él resoplando cansado- ha estado ocultándome durante años que se acostaba con mi hermana… no sé si eso se puede olvidar tan fácilmente…

- Habla con él -le aconsejó ella- seguro que con todo esto ni le has dejado pedirte disculpas ni excusarse…

- Ya, supongo -dijo él, aunque no parecía muy convencido- pero ahora no quiero saber nada de nadie, estoy harto… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos nosotros dos solos a cenar a casa de nuestros padres y nos olvidamos de todo?

- ¿Y Mimi? -preguntó ella entre risas.

- Me dijo que tenía que estudiar… por eso me he ido, estuve esperando a que vinieras, pero como no venías, decidí marcharme- le explicó él.

- Bueno, pues entonces vámonos tú y yo por ahí, aunque llueva… y nos llevamos al minino con nosotros -contestó ella finalmente.

Se cogió del brazo de su hermano y los dos salieron de allí con el gato aún en las manos de Taichi echando a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a un taxi que en ese momento pasaba por allí libre para marcharse en dirección a Odaiba.

**¡FIN! Bueno Taichi y Hikari ya vuelven a hablarse… yo pensaba que dos hermanos que se querían tanto no podían durar mucho tiempo enfadados por muy grave que fuera el asunto, ¿no creéis? Yo por lo menos con la mía no puedo estar enfadada apenas…**

**¿No os han parecido muy monos Hikari y Daisuke? A mí mucho jeje, ¿qué pasará con Hikari? ¿Se dará cuenta de a quién quiere? ¿O directamente pasará de todo y se buscará a otro chico que nada tenga que ver?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Yamato y Taichi? ¿Hablarán y se reconciliarán? ¿Volverán a tener la misma amistad de antes? ¿Las chicas les ayudarán a hablar?**

**Ha aparecido Miko… siempre me pareció una monada de gatito, ay si es que me pierden los gatos la verdad.**

**Bueno, hace unos días tuve la gran suerte de ver a la gran Lady Gaga en Barcelona y aún estoy con un motive que no veo… hoy actuaba en Madrid y mira que me quedé con ganas de ver más show de esta gran mujer.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola a todos! No publicaba nada de este fic desde 2010 así que… ¡feliz año a todos! Espero que lo pasarais muy bien en vacaciones, yo simplemente fui sepultada por manuales y apuntes económicos y de derecho que me dejaron aún más tonta de lo que ya soy…**

**Siento por adelantado el retraso y espero que disfrutéis este capítulo nuevo mientras yo sigo atada a mis exámenes.**

**Digimon no me pertenece claro está, y por ello ni gano nada de tipo económico haciendo esto, ni podré ser denunciada por plagios xD**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 31: AMISTAD

Los rayos del Sol comenzaron a penetrar en la pequeña habitación iluminando el rostro durmiente de la norteamericana. La chica, al sentir la luz en sus parpados, se dio la vuelta molesta por haber sido sacada de su sueño tratando de volver a conciliarlo.

Pero no logró cumplir su cometido. Dos segundos después de haber encontrado la postura idónea en la que nada le molestaba, oyó aquel ruido ensordecedor que la ponía de los nervios. El despertador.

Refunfuñando y murmurando para sí maldiciones, extendió el brazo para apagarlo y volver a brindar al lugar de aquel silencio tan agradable tras aquella interrupción. Se levantó pesadamente frotándose los ojos y bostezando largamente. Volvió a mirar el lugar que había dejado tentada a volver a meterse bajo las sábanas y olvidar todo lo que tuviese que hacer ese día.

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, se arrodilló sobre la cama y comenzó a zarandear un bulto que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama que no parecía afectarle el sonido del despertador, mientras le decía:

- ¡Vamos Tai! Ya ha tocado el despertador.

Por su parte, lo único que recibió fue un gruñido y se dio la vuelta resistiéndose a ser sacado de su refugio entre las sábanas. Pero ella no pensaba echarse atrás, se subió encima de él y empezó a quitarle las sábanas exponiéndole al frío de la casa por la mañana. Él abrió un ojo mirándola fijamente sobre él y dijo no muy contento:

- ¿Qué quieres, Mimi? Es muy pronto para levantarse.

- Tú mismo dijiste que nos teníamos que levantar a esta hora- volvió ella a atacarle para que se moviese- ¿O no te acuerdas de dónde estamos?

El chico se incorporó pesadamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto inequívoco de que le dolía bastante. Acababa de acordarse de que no estaban en el centro y aquello le hacía entender por qué razón se le había ocurrido la idea de levantarse pronto. Estaban en casa de sus padres en Odaiba.

Habían pasado unos días desde la pelea que había tenido con Yamato y desde entonces no había querido verle. Hubiera resultado un problema de no haber tenido la casa de sus padres como alternativa a irse, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió sus cosas y se marchó a la casa familiar.

No había hablado de nada con su amigo ni de momento pensaba hacerlo. A pesar de que su propia hermana se lo había sugerido repetidas veces ayudada por su novia, la verdad era que él no se sentía con ganas de hablar con él. El orgullo se lo impedía, ese orgullo que cada vez que se ocurría la idea de volver a ver a su amigo, le recordaba de una forma poco agradable lo que le había hecho y todo el tiempo que había estado ocultándoselo.

Agitó entonces la cabeza con violencia, intentando despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos. Esperaba que su novia pensase que intentaba alejar el sueño y así no tener que volver a hablar de ello por enésima vez. Por suerte, ella ni imaginaba en qué estaba pensando.

Mimi le cogió del brazo, obligándole a salir de la cama, pero él se resistía. Tenía sueño y no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan pronto después de haber dormido tan poco. Quizá esa noche tendrían que haber dormido simplemente… Él se rió por aquella tonta ocurrencia al recordar la noche que acababa de pasar, con ella allí nunca dormiría simplemente.

De pronto, notó que una almohada se estrellaba contra su cabeza sacándole de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole mirar con desconcierto a la causante de ese golpe en la cabeza. Su novia aún tenía la almohada entre las manos y le miraba mientras le decía:

- Conozco esa cara y sé lo que ahora mismo estás pensando. Como no te levantes en cinco minutos, ya verás como no lo vuelves ni a oler.

Tras decir aquella amenaza, salió de la habitación dejándole allí con una mirada de desconcierto máximo e incluso un poco de miedo ante la amenaza que acaba de recibir… ¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba pensando? Pero no le llevó mucho tiempo pensar la respuesta porque se levantó corriendo siguiendo a la chica más por la amenaza que por querer levantarse.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, los dos ya estaban saliendo por la puerta dispuestos a empezar el nuevo día. Mimi ya estaba bastante despejada y caminaba alegremente en dirección al ascensor. Sin embargo, su novio no podía decir lo mismo. Él cerraba con llave la puerta de la casa entre bostezos y notando cómo los ojos le pesaban. Odiaba madrugar. Se le había olvidado que cuando iba a clase tenía que levantarse pronto y siempre se quedaba dormido en la primera hora sobre la mesa. Iba a ser un día duro.

Mimi le vio darse la vuelta hacia ella con aquella cara de sueño y se echó a reír. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Taichi para reconfortarle y le dijo entre risas:

- ¡Venga Taichi! Ya verás como volver a ir a clase no es tan terrible. Seguro que te pondrás al día enseguida.

- No estaría yo tan seguro…- contestó él dubitativo- sólo estuve en clase dos semanas, seguro que estaré perdidísimo.

- Pero bueno, tienes las demás asignaturas aprobadas… No creo que estés tan perdido- dijo ella tratando de brindar ánimos al chico- yo creo en ti, Tai. Estaremos juntos en Estados Unidos.

Taichi miró a la chica que tenía delante de él. La veía mirándole a los ojos con el gesto firme y decidido. En verdad que ella confiaba en él y eso le llenaba de confianza. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su chica y acercándose más a su rostro dijo:

- Si tú crees en mí… No necesito nada más en la vida.

Se inclinó para besarla, pero no pudo cumplir con su deseo porque en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron delante de ellos dando paso a una pareja, que resultaron ser los vecinos de sus padres. Ambos se separaron avergonzados y tras un torpe saludo, se adentraron al interior del elevador. Taichi golpeó con fuerza el botón para bajar esperando desaparecer la vista de aquella gente. Cuando se lo contasen a sus padres seguro que tendrían cachondeo para un mes a su costa…

Por fin llegaron a la calle. Divisaron la moto del chico aparcada al final de la calle y fueron hacia ella. Taichi le pasó el casco a Mimi mientras él buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos, se habían retrasado un poco y tenían que darse prisa.

Se subieron en ella y al poco ya se habían unido a los demás vehículos en dirección al puente Rainbow para llegar a la ciudad. El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo a pesar de la cantidad de tráfico que había y la larga distancia que había desde su casa hasta la zona del campus donde estudiaba Mimi. Pero a ninguno de los dos les parecía molestar, disfrutaban la cercanía del otro y querían alargar el viaje para estar juntos lo máximo posible.

Pronto pasaron por la calle donde vivía Mimi con Hikari y Sora. Ella miró hacia su casa a ver si era capaz de ver a alguna de las chicas salir de casa, pero no tuvo suerte. Aún era pronto para que alguna de las dos se saliera de casa, así que desistió del intento.

Notó cómo Taichi aminoraba la marcha y ella por encima de su hombro divisó los edificios de las facultades de su campus. Ya habían llegado a su destino, Mimi se agarró más al chico como acto reflejo, como si así no pudieran separarse.

Pero no fue así. La moto alcanzó el lugar y Taichi paró enfrente de la puerta. Mimi se bajó con su ayuda quitándose el casco a la vez, siendo enseguida seguida por él que también la imitó quitándose el casco. Ella le miró de forma reprobatoria:

- Vas a llegar tarde si te quedas aquí parado- dijo ella.

- No tardo nada en llegar- contestó él- ¿o es que mi novia no quiere que me despida de ella?

- Claro que quiero, idiota- contestó Mimi abrazándole- y tú tranquilo, que todo irá bien, ¡lo sé!

Él se echó a reír y le dio un corto beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Ya se iba a marchar cuando de repente, vio a una persona que se acercaba a ellos. Mimi volvió la cabeza a la dirección que él miraba y vio que era Yolei la que se acercaba allí. Sonrió a su amiga y no tardó en oírla hablar:

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¡Hola!- la saludaron los dos.

- ¿Entramos ya, Mimi?- preguntó ella mirando a su amiga que asentía.

- Bueno, luego os veré seguramente- contestó él colocándose el casco otra vez, pero antes de irse le dijo a Yolei- Por cierto Miyako, hace mucho que no te veo por casa. Koushiro no se entera de nada, ¿verdad?

Mimi volteó al cabeza en dirección a su amiga, perpleja por lo que Taichi le había dicho. Vio que ella enrojecía por momentos por lo que había oído, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico que preguntó:

- ¡Ah! ¿Mimi no lo sabía?-al ver que Yolei negaba rápidamente, él se golpeó con la mano el casco y dijo- entonces no he dicho nada. ¡Lo siento!

Tras decir eso, se despidió una vez más de forma más breve y se subió en la moto para desaparecer de allí dejando a las dos chicas allí calladas. Pero Mimi no tardó en empezar a decir:

- ¿Qué… qué hacías tú en casa de mi novio?

- Eh…- comenzó Yolei a decir sin encontrar escapatoria a lo que acababa de decir- es… una larga historia.

- Me encantaría oírla- dijo Mimi ya repuesta de la sorpresa haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría y sonrió maliciosa- ¿Qué ocurrió con Izzy, Yolei? Me encantaría saberlo.

Yolei tragó saliva pesadamente. Recordó sin darse cuenta cuando ella y Hikari habían puesto en evidencia a la americana con aquel pequeño episodio que les había contado que había vivido con Taichi. Pudo ver en sus ojos llenos de malicia que pensaba cobrársela en ese momento.

- Bueno…- comenzó a decir la chica tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- ¿recuerdas que cuando me presentaste a Koushiro, te dije que ya le conocía?

- Sí- dijo ella- cómo olvidar aquella expresión de júbilo.

- Pues verás…

Y mientras caminaban en dirección al edificio, ella comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido. Le recordó cómo él amablemente la había invitado a pasarse los lunes por el club donde ambos eran miembros porque él estaría allí.

Entonces desde esa vez, todos los lunes se la pasaba allí trabajando con él y preguntándole cosas que sabía que sólo él sabría. Mimi no podía creer que ella no se enterara de nada y miraba a su amiga con los ojos como platos mientras la escuchaba hablar sin parar cada vez más sorprendida:

- Bueno…- seguía hablando la chica cada vez más avergonzada- la verdad es que sin darme cuenta buscaba más motivos para ir a visitarle y la verdad es que cada vez me interesaba menos lo que me contase sobre los ordenadores. Me parecía absurdo porque a mí siempre me ha gustado todo eso y encima estaba con un genio, no entendía por qué quería estar con él dejando aparte el mundo de la informática…

- Sí, bueno- le cortó Mimi sabiendo lo mucho que se iba por las ramas contando las cosas- me ha quedado claro que no te interesaba lo que te enseñaba… ¿Qué más pasó?

- Vale, ya lo dejo- se disculpó Yolei avergonzada- la cosa es que verle sólo los lunes era poco y empecé a inventarme escusas para poder estar con él más allá del club. Koushiro no se daba cuenta de nada y sin darse cuenta acabé auto invitándome a su casa porque siempre las cosas que necesitaba que me instalase las tenía en su ordenador de casa. Así por eso, Taichi preguntaba. Porque siempre que iba, estaba él o estaba su otro compañero guapo…

Yolei entonces calló con intención de no decir nada más, pero Mimi no pensaba conformarse con eso sólo. Vio que su novio también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella y estaba dispuesto a sacárselo como diera lugar. Así que con una sonrisita, preguntó:

- ¿No tienes que decirme nada más, Yolei?

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Yolei haciéndose la tonta.

- No sé… quizá el motivo de por qué buscas escusas para estar con mi amigo o por qué no me habías contado nada cuando sabías de sobra que tarde o temprano acabaría enterándome de todo porque resulta que vive con mi novio…- dijo Mimi mirándola fijamente obligándola a soltar prenda.

- ¡Está bien!- dijo finalmente la chica explotando no pudiendo aguantar más la presión a la que le sometía- me gusta estar con él. Siempre me pareció fascinante y ahora que le conozco más, me gusta mucho más que antes.

- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó Mimi triunfal- desde que os presenté lo supe. Tarde o temprano tendrías que soltarlo. ¡Qué alegría me das! Izzy es un chico encantador y haríais una buenísima pareja.

De pronto, vio que su amiga miraba hacia otro lado cabizbaja tras oírla decir aquellas palabras. Ella no entendía qué le ocurría, así que preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso a él no le gustas?

- No es eso…- dijo ella deprimida- es que, por más que lo intento, él no se da cuenta de nada. Le he lanzado cientos de indirectas y creí que con todas aquellas tontas escusas que le he dado para ir a su casa, le harían darse cuenta de algo. Pero es imposible, se han enterado sus compañeros antes que él…

- Izzy nunca se entera de nada si no se lo dices de forma literal y totalmente directa. Él no sabe ni leer entrelíneas ni ver más allá de lo que tiene delante- le explicó Mimi sonriente- si quieres que se entere de algo, tendrás que decírselo a la cara.

Ella entonces la miró alarmada, como si hubiera dicho el mayor disparate de la historia y comenzó a balbucear de forma tonta:

- ¡Qué dices! ¿Decírselo… directamente? ¡Estás loca! No puedo… no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mimi extrañada- Izzy es muy buena gente y no creo que vaya a tomárselo mal.

- ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó ella alterada- lo he intentado todo para saber si siente lo mismo por mí, pero él nada. Ni me mira, le soy indiferente. Si le digo algo, seguro que ya no me querrá ni ver.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a saber?- preguntó Mimi- Izzy es muy tímido con las chicas, a lo mejor tú también le gustas y no se atreve ni a mirarte para que no lo sepas.

Yolei no supo qué decir, pero Mimi pudo entrever en sus ojos un brillo que la hacía pensar que ella se sentía esperanzada por aquella pequeña posibilidad de ser correspondida. Mimi sonrió con ternura. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que juntar a Yolei con Izzy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera antes de marcharse…

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde aquello, pero ella no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello ni hacer nada al respecto. Otro problema se cernía sobre sus pensamientos acaparando todo. Ese problema eran Taichi y Yamato.

Pasaba el tiempo y Taichi seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres y Yamato se resistía a pasar por casa a ver a Sora por temor a que él o, en su defecto, Hikari estaban por allí… Después de todo lo que había pasado, tanto él como ella evitaban verse avergonzados por lo que habían causado.

En las mismas se encontraba Sora. Aquel día en concreto, discutía con Yamato por teléfono sin parar de dar vueltas por toda la casa gritando:

- Te he dicho que no están, Yamato. Taichi tampoco quiere venir si estás tú y Hikari está en clase. No te va a pasar nada por venir a buscarme un segundo y luego marcharnos. ¡Te comportas como un idiota!

- No me comporto como un idiota- contestó él- sabes lo que pasa y no tengo ganas de encontrarme con ellos.

- ¡Está bien!- dijo ella derrotada- iré yo a tu casa. Pero qué sepas que me pagarás el billete de metro.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, colgó y arrojó el móvil al sofá suspirando pesadamente. En ese momento, apareció Mimi por la puerta. Había oído toda la discusión y adivinaba la razón del disgusto que tenía.

- ¿Otra vez que no quiere venir por aquí?

- Sí…- contestó ella mirando al vacío- de algún modo tenemos que conseguir reconciliarlos. Nunca hubiera pensado que esto iría tan lejos…

Ambas se sentaron igual de molestas por la situación. En ese momento, se encaramó al sofá imitándolas Miko, el gato que Hikari había traído días atrás. El animal, una vez de pie sobre el sofá, empezó a moverse en dirección al regazo de Sora, la cual le recibió acariciándole el mentón haciéndole ronronear.

Mimi miraba esa escena divertida. Recordó cuando Hikari trajo el gato y la reacción de Sora. Al principio se negó en rotundo a aceptarlo en la casa e incluso discutió un montón con Hikari porque no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer con respecto a su nueva mascota. Pero al pasar los días, Miko parecía haber notado el rechazo de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a ella más que a ninguna otra hasta que finalmente logró doblegar su fuerte carácter, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras con la ternura y cariño que había sacado del interior de Sora.

Desde entonces, aquella escena de Sora con el gato sobre su regazo comenzó a ser una imagen muy habitual que sorprendía a todos los que pasaban por allí. Pero esto alegraba a la norteamericana. Ello significaba que poco a poco comenzaba a salir a la luz el verdadero carácter de Sora que tanto se había esforzado en esconder.

De pronto, Sora la miró fijamente. Se le había ocurrido algún tipo de plan, siempre que pasaba eso ella la miraba de esa manera.

- Tenemos que volver a contentar a nuestros novios, Mimi.

- ¡Sí!- asintió ella- ¿pero cómo? No pueden ni verse.

- Yo sé cómo van a tener que verse a la fuerza- dijo Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Te cuento.

Entonces, ella comenzó a relatarle su plan y a medida que Mimi iba teniendo conocimiento de todo lo que su compañera pensaba, una sonrisita invadía su rostro, tan maliciosa como la de Sora.

* * *

Yamato acababa de aparcar en el aparcamiento próximo a su facultad. Salió del coche y antes de dirigirse a su destino, guardó su guitarra en el maletero para no dejarla a la vista y se cercioró de que había cerrado bien las puertas. Tras ello, emprendió el camino en dirección a la facultad mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Dio una larga calada y se sintió un poco más tranquilo después de ello. Últimamente fumaba más de lo que solía, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba muy nervioso y sólo ello conseguía aplacar todo lo que sentía.

Habían pasado muchos días desde que Taichi había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado a casa de sus padres sin decirle nada para arreglar todo aquel entuerto. Estaba muy molesto con él. De acuerdo que se había pasado y que la hermana de un amigo es intocable, pero él creía que el asunto había pasado de castaño a oscuro. Tampoco merecía ser tratado de esa manera después de todos los años que llevaban como amigos.

Pateó el suelo mientras caminaba para intentar liberar la tensión que sentía. No sabía qué hacer. Pero si aquella situación seguía así, no tendría más remedio que hacer algo.

De pronto, sonó su teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Desconcertado, lo sacó y vio que se trataba de Sora otra vez. Descolgó y preguntó:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yamato- oyó que la chica decía al otro lado- lo he pensado mejor y prefiero que seas tú el que vengas por mi casa. He hablado con Mimi y me ha dicho que se va con Taichi a Odaiba y Hikari estará en clase, así que tendremos toda la casa para nosotros solos.

Él sonrió por aquella última frase de forma satisfecha, ni siquiera sospechó nada. Así que dijo despreocupadamente:

- ¿Toda la casa para nosotros? Entonces me apunto.

- Sabía que lo harías- contestó ella sin saber que, al otro lado, ella estaba guiñando el ojo a Mimi cómplice- Te veo luego.

Se despidió de su novia y caminó en dirección al interior del edificio tirando la colilla que le había quedado al suelo mientras sonreía. Después de todo, el día no sería tan horrible.

* * *

Taichi llegó a casa de su novia con la moto y tras dejarla aparcada, se apresuró a entrar en el edificio al ver que las nubes encima de él amenazaban lluvia de un momento a otro.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, tamborileaba con sus dedos en el casco preguntándose por qué razón Mimi había cambiado de idea. En un principio le había dicho que no podría ir con él a Odaiba porque tenía cosas que hacer en casa y de pronto le llamaba diciéndole que había cambiado de idea y fuese enseguida a buscarla, que le estaba esperando.

Pero finalmente sonrió. Le importaba más bien poco el motivo por el que la chica había decidido irse con él. Con tal de estar con ella el resto del día…

Las puertas se abrieron y se apresuró a llamar a la puerta. Al rato, le abría Mimi que parecía muy contenta de verle… Quizá demasiado, para lo que sería lo normal tras haberse visto hacía unas horas. Pero Taichi no sospechaba nada extraño y simplemente pensó que ella quería estar con él tanto como lo quería él mismo.

- ¡Tai, pasa!- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo casi obligándole a entrar.

El chico pasó y se encontró con Sora en el sofá sentada que miraba en su dirección. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo y ésta se lo devolvió riéndose. Vio como Mimi le arrastraba hasta su habitación y apenas les había dejado saludarse. Era la primera parte de aquella trama que ambas urdían a espaldas de los dos chicos y sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos sospechaba nada de ninguna de las dos.

Mimi llevó a su novio hasta su habitación y lo obligó a entrar. No podía permitir que saliese de allí hasta que el momento llegase. Le miró y sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó para besarle con fuerza. Sabía que así le distraería sin ningún problema y no haría preguntas. Notó con satisfacción que él respondía sin ningún reparo y se alegró internamente…

De pronto, ambos oyeron el timbre, pero ninguno hizo ningún caso. Pero al oír de forma clara la voz de Yamato hablando con Sora, Taichi se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo y, apartándose de Mimi, miró a la puerta cerrada para cerciorarse de que realmente era su amigo:

- ¿Pero qué…?- sólo pudo decir antes de salir como en estampida de la habitación rumbo al salón seguido de cerca por su novia.

Ya en el lugar, ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Taichi muy enfadado y Yamato con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse allí con quien menos quería. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Taichi estalló:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pues estoy en la casa de mi novia- dijo Yamato desafiante- ¿O es que no voy a poder venir?

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó entonces el chico mirando a las dos chicas que ahora se encontraban juntas en la puerta de entrada al salón- ¿Por qué estamos los dos aquí?

- No será…- atinó a decir Yamato antes de que Sora le interrumpiese.

- Sí, es una encerrona- dijo ella tomando su abrigo mientras Mimi se abrochaba el suyo- y como estamos hartas de vuestras tonterías, hemos decidido cancelar los planes que teníamos con vosotros y nos vamos a ir las dos de rebajas.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

- Lo que oís- dijo Sora abriendo la puerta- pero vosotros os vais a quedar aquí castigados para que reflexionéis sobre lo que habéis hecho… ¡Ah! Y como me encuentre algún simple destrozo, me lo pagáis- al ver que los dos estaban dispuestos a protestar, miró a su compañera y dijo- ¡Vámonos, Mimi!

Entonces, salieron por la puerta de entrada y cerraron con llave tras de sí, dejando a los dos chicos con la palabra en la boca.

Antes de marcharse, se quedaron las dos en medio del pasillo para ver si podían oír si ocurría algo. Y en efecto, pasó. Oyeron el ruido de la puerta al intentar abrirla sin éxito y al segundo, unos golpes unidos a las voces de los dos que pedían desde dentro que los dejaran salir de allí. Ambas chicas se miraron y tras echarse una sonrisa cómplice, se alejaron de allí mientras Sora preguntaba:

- ¿Vamos a aquella tienda que fuimos la última vez? Seguro que hay algo nuevo que no vimos la última vez.

* * *

Tras golpear hasta hartarse la puerta con la esperanza de que las dos chicas se apiadasen de ellos, finalmente se dieron por vencidos y volvieron al salón.

Se sentaron en el sofá bufando muy molestos. Habían estado todo aquel tiempo evitándose el uno al otro para no verse y no tener que enfrentarse a aquella temida situación para que sus novias los engañasen y los dejasen atrapados como a presos para obligarles a hablar sobre todo lo que no querían hablar. Mujeres…

Ambos se negaban a mirarse y encendieron la televisión buscando algo que hacer para entretenerse hasta que ellas volviesen a sacarles de allí y se pudieran marchar sin haber satisfecho sus deseos.

Pero aún así, la situación les estaba resultando bastante cómica. Los dos allí, obligados a estar en la misma casa sin poder salir, obra de las maquiavélicas mentes retorcidas de Sora y Mimi… ¿De dónde habrán sacado tanta maldad esas dos?

De pronto, los dos chicos dejaron de mirar la pantalla de la televisión para mirarse de forma inconsciente. Al darse cuenta ambos de que por sus cabezas habían pasado los mismos pensamientos, notaron cómo la risa comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos hasta que se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada al unísono.

Pero tan pronto apareció aquella espontánea carcajada como que desapareció al darse cuenta de con quién se estaban riendo. Taichi frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a la televisión mostrando una vez más la terquedad propia de su carácter. Reconoció que se había dejado llevar por la gracia de la situación, pero no pensaba hablar más con su amigo.

Sin embargo, Yamato no volvió la vista a la televisión. El haber encontrado algo gracioso con lo que reírse con su amigo le había hecho darse cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba que estuviese enfadado con él. Desde que se había ido de casa, las cosas no eran lo mismo y, aunque lo ocultase de todos los modos posibles, echaba de menos a su mejor amigo y quería arreglarse con él.

Miró a Taichi que fingía estar interesado en lo que aparecía en la pantalla y decidió que las chicas tenían razón. Que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas.

- Taichi- empezó el chico, pero aunque él no volteó la cara hacia él, siguió hablando- ¿No crees que ya está bien de todo esto?

- No sé de qué me hablas- contestó de forma automática su amigo haciéndole perder la paciencia.

- ¡Joder!- maldijo Yamato tratando de explicar- de acuerdo, sé que hice mal y que nunca debí ni siquiera mirar a tu hermana… pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- Ya- dijo Taichi aún mirándole- pero era mi hermana.

- Lo sé…- dijo él sintiéndose bastante mal- pero te juro que sólo fueron unas pocas veces, y después no volví a hacer nada con ella. Te lo digo de verdad. No sé por qué razón ocurrió, pero ocurrió y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. ¡Lo siento, de verdad!

Taichi suspiró cansado y miró a su amigo. Parecía que decía la verdad y que sí que estaba arrepentido. No podía evitarlo, pero no le gustaba estar enfadado con su mejor amigo después de todo lo que habían vivido durante años. Pero aún así seguía resentido y dijo:

- Está bien… pero como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, te mato- sonó tan amenazador que Yamato tragó saliva.

- De… de acuerdo, ni la miraré, te lo juro- dijo Yamato sintiéndose la amenaza con fuerza.

Tras decir aquello, Taichi se echó a reír dejando al rubio con cara de sorpresa por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo. Parecía que estaba desvariando más a cada año que lo conocía. Luego le tendió la mano y éste rápidamente se la estrechó de forma amistosa como si así todo se quedase olvidado.

Pero finalmente, se dieron un abrazo amistoso dándose palmaditas en la espalda como solían hacer cuando estaban de bromas. Después de eso, se sintieron los dos mucho mejor que antes.

- ¡Qué impulsividad, Taichi!- decía Yamato volviendo a su modo de ser habitual- ¿También quieres que te dé otro beso como el de la otra vez?

- ¡Hazlo y muere!- contestó Taichi frunciendo el ceño. No había olvidado las salidas de su amigo.

- ¡Anda! Reconoce que te gustó y que quieres otro- seguía pinchando el rubio.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!- contestó Taichi pegándole un puñetazo en el costado- supera tu fijación Yagami y no vengas ahora por mí.

Yamato empezó a reírse a carcajadas dejándose caer en el sofá. La salida de su amigo era como una brisa de aire fresco, aquello significaba que todo había quedado en el olvido y podía permitirse realizar todo ese tipo de bromas. Pero él decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. No quería arruinar el momento.

Taichi, mientras, estaba de pie consultando su reloj y acto seguido dijo:

- Es pronto aún… Dudo que estas se den mucha prisa en comprar, así que tardarán varias horas… Sora dijo que no rompiéramos nada… pero no dijo nada de que no pudiéramos ver la televisión o saquear su frigorífico o…

Yamato escuchaba a su amigo hablar y una sonrisa malvada asomó en sus labios al entender el plan. Recordó la encerrona en la que les habían metido y pensó que quizá sería una buena venganza por engañarles de aquella manera.

- La verdad es que tengo hambre… espero que tengan algo bueno para comer, aunque conociendo a Sora seguramente no tendrá nada que esté bueno…

- Podemos ir a mirar…- señaló él mientras se acercaba a la cocina- No fue muy buena idea dejar encerrados en una casa a dos hombres… Ya verán cuando vuelvan.

Y mientras los dos se reían, se perdieron al interior de la cocina dispuestos a acabar con todo lo que pillasen. Eso les enseñaría a las chicas a no volver a jugársela de esa manera y menos en su propia casa.

* * *

Tres horas después, Sora y Mimi volvían a casa cargadas de varias bolsas. Ambas venían muy contentas con las gangas que habían conseguido y recordaban entre risas las situaciones que habían vivido en las tiendas peleándose con otras personas que querían arrebatarles sus trofeos. Mimi le recordaba en especial la batalla campal de Sora con una mujer que quería la misma camiseta que ella y se reían al haber notado ambas que esa prenda era por lo menos dos tallas menos que la que esa mujer utilizaría.

- ¡En serio! ¿Pero cómo podía creer que esa cosa le iba a valer? ¡Qué poco amor propio tiene la gente!

- Y tú claramente tenías que hacérselo saber- dijo Mimi sin dejar de reírse- cada vez que me acuerdo de cuando empezaste a decirle que esa tienda no era la suya y le sugeriste fuese a otras de talla 46 para arriba. Creo que ahí te pasaste un poco…

- ¿Qué iba a estar pasándome?- dijo Sora- si estaba pegándome con el bolso, la muy… ¡cada vez que me acuerdo me enervo!

Pronto llegaron al pasillo de su piso y se quedaron paradas frente a la puerta sin decidirse a sacar la llave y abrir la puerta. Ambas se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Se habrían arreglado los chicos? ¿O estarían más enfadados que antes y les culparían a ellas esa situación tan incómoda?

Sora entonces sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura para abrir la puerta esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa. Pero nada parecido a lo que se encontraron podría haber cruzado sus mentes.

Se encontraron a sus novios tirados en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol motivados con los pies encima de la mesa y con unos bocadillos gigantes hechos con su comida y varias latas de cerveza de Sora tiradas por el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se había enterado de su llegada y justo en el momento que ellas aparecieron en el salón y les vieron, ambos se levantaron en ese momento a la vez del sofá gritando y celebrando armando todo el escándalo posible el gol que acababa de meter su equipo. Ambos empezaron a abrazarse como si hubieran ganado un premio ante las miradas estupefactas de sus novias que no sabían qué mirar más, si la parodia que tenían montada los cafres de sus chicos o el estropicio que habían montado en… ¡Su salón!

- ¡Vosotros!- se oyó de pronto la fuerte voz de Takenouchi Sora.

Ambos dieron un brinco al oír su voz y volvieron la cabeza hacia donde las dos chicas se encontraban muy enfadadas de brazos cruzados. Si las miradas matasen en ese momento, seguramente los dos estarían bajo tierra hacía un rato. Pero no descartaban esa posibilidad más adelante, al mirar sus semblantes.

- Nos dijisteis que no rompiéramos nada- se apresuró a decir Taichi metiendo más la pata- ¿Veis? Todo está bien…

- Una palabra más Taichi y estás muerto- esta vez era Mimi la que hablaba fulminando a su novio.

- Eh…- intentó arreglar Yamato sobre la marcha- pero mirad chicas, Taichi y yo ya somos amigos otra vez, ¿no os alegráis?

Pero de nada sirvió. Porque en ese momento tuvieron que huir pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo siendo perseguidos por sus dos enfurecidas novias que habían soltado las bolsas de sus comprar en el suelo a la vez y habían empezado a perseguirles gritándoles y amenazándoles de muerte por haber ensuciado su salón y haber gastado toda su comida en tan sólo tres horas. Ya ni siquiera les importaba si se hablaban o no.

**FIN. Si alguien ha notado algo de tipo homosexual… mea culpa. Aún tengo cierto ramalazo de cuando era escritora yaoi y no termina de irse aunque nada tenga que ver aquí con el yaoi ni mucho menos, aunque Yamato se empeñe en tener algún Yagami a sus pies xD.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Matarán a sus novios? ¿O sólo los torturarán por ser unos cerdos que no tienen ningún cuidado?**

**¿Qué pasará con Miyako y Koushiro? ¿Koushiro se enterará de las pasiones que levanta alguna vez? ¿Qué siente él por Miyako? ¿Mimi no fracasará en su nueva tarea auto asignada de celestina? **

**Sora es un pedazo de pan en el fondo que hasta los pequeños animalitos lo notan y se acercan a ella. ¿Hasta cuándo?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hola a todos! He tardado… ¡Un mes! Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios lo reconozco. Pero es que entre exámenes, fin de exámenes, recuperación de vida social, crisis creativa, poca motivación para escribir, fiestas de facultad y otros asuntos personales hizo que el tiempo pasase que daba gusto… pero ya estoy aquí. **

**Sinceramente, no estoy muy satisfecha con lo que ha salido de este capítulo, pero espero que a vosotros sí os guste xD**

**Digimon no me pertenece. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 32: CELESTINA

Marzo había llegado y, con él, los primeros signos de una primavera temprana y especialmente húmeda. Llovía con bastante frecuencia provocando que las temperaturas ascendieran a una temperatura agradable y hasta podría decirse cálida.

Mimi al menos se alegraba de que no hiciera frío. Con tanta lluvia siempre terminaba con los pies empapados y como no hacía excesivo frío, no temía coger un resfriado.

Unos cuantos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos sobre el clima especialmente húmedo de Japón y volvió su atención hacia delante donde en ese momento se llevaba a cabo un partido de fútbol.

Se encontraba en el pabellón de la Universidad sentada junto a Yagami Susumu, padre de su novio. Ambos habían acudido a ese entrenamiento a un simple cometido. Comenzar con la grabación que tenían que mandar a Estados Unidos con sus mejores técnicas deportivas.

Para ello, habían necesitado a otra persona para que les ayudase. La primera posibilidad había sido Sora, ya que ella había jugado con él toda la vida y era la que mejor conocía todos sus movimientos. Pero ella no podía porque había decidido involucrarse con el negocio de su madre en un intento de volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella y se pasaba las mañanas que no trabajaba ayudándola en la tienda. Así que tuvieron que buscar a otra persona.

Para sorpresa de todos, se presentó voluntaria la persona que menos se esperaban que lo hiciese. Ese era Daisuke, el exnovio de Hikari. Mimi no pensaba que, después de aquel altercado con Hikari, fuera a ser él el que quisiese ayudar a su novio. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no sólo se había prestado voluntario, sino que le había pedido a Taichi que por favor fuera él quien le ayudase.

Sabía que Taichi se habría sorprendido mucho por ello, pero no habría puesto objeción alguna a su petición. En cierto modo, su novio no hubiera sido capaz de negarle nada al chico después de haber visto cómo defendía a su hermana delante de todos. Pero aún así, Daisuke había dejado claro que, aunque aquella vez había dicho que no quería ni siquiera volver a entrar en el equipo, seguía idolatrando a Taichi.

Y allí estaban los dos, haciendo gala de su mejor juego e incluso parecían haberse olvidado de que estaban siendo grabados por el padre de Taichi. Mimi pudo ver que los dos chicos se complementaban bien y, a pesar de que su novio era superior al exnovio de Hikari, sabía que Daisuke no tardaría en ser tan bueno como él. Por algo siempre había idolatrado tanto a Taichi…

Susumu parecía entretenido con la cámara y caminaba de un lado a otro sin perderse ningún movimiento que hacía su hijo y le veía sonreír de cuando en cuando bastante satisfecho con su trabajo. Ella se echó a reír. No sabía quién estaba más ilusionado, si padre o hijo.

Tanto uno como otro le hablaban constantemente de ese tema. Taichi la había sorprendido enormemente y parecía dispuesto a sacar el curso como fuera. Lo había descubierto en varias ocasiones estresado y más nervioso de lo habitual con varios libros enormes en cada brazo. Pero a la vez lo veía entusiasmado con lo que estudiaba y pudo notarlo en una ocasión.

Recordó un día que lo vio diciéndole a Yamato, una de las veces que había estado en su casa, múltiples razones por las cuales deberían haber obligado a su casero a firmar un contrato y comenzó a soltar un montón de palabrería que lo estaba dejando confundido:

- Y es que es una vergüenza que nos tenga así- decía él totalmente enardecido- ¡Somos completamente idiotas y ahora sin contrato puede mandarnos a volar cuando le dé la gana!

- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?- preguntaba Yamato llevándose la mano a la cabeza como si toda su charla le estuviera provocando una profunda migraña- Llevamos aquí mucho tiempo, ¿por qué razón iba a echarnos?

- ¿Y por qué no podría hacerlo?- le contestaba él- imagínate que le da de repente y nos echa o nos cobra lo que le da la gana… ¿Cómo demostramos nada? Somos idiotas y deberíamos exigirle un contrato.

Yamato resopló harto de todo lo que le estaba diciendo y se sentó en el sofá junto a Mimi que les miraba divertida y éste dijo:

- No entiendo por qué tuviste que alentarle a seguir estudiando esa carrera, ahora no se calla y cree que sabe más que nadie de leyes.

- Porque con suerte, si apruebo te libraras de mí para siempre, ¿no te parece una buena opción, Yamato?- contestó Taichi sentándose al lado de su novia mirando sonriente a su amigo que parecía pensar en ello como una buena opción.

Mimi sonrió ante ese último recuerdo. Taichi parecía haber redescubierto su carrera al haberla cogido con más motivación y con un objetivo mejor que el de ser obligado por su padre. Al final el tiempo parecía darle la razón a Susumu con respecto a la vocación de su hijo.

Pero Taichi no era el único que estaba contento. Yagami Susumu también lo estaba. Había decidido involucrarse en el objetivo de Taichi y pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos. Él mismo le había comentado a Mimi en las gradas, mientras esperaban a los dos chicos para que empezaran, lo contento que se sentía con todo ese cambio:

- Si te digo la verdad, no tenía esperanza con él- decía Susumu sin mirarla directamente perdido en sus recuerdos- como apenas tenía tiempo para estar con mis hijos, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor. Taichi y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas porque no quería saber nada de lo que yo le recomendaba… La verdad es que ya lo daba por perdido, pero mírale ahora. Está contento y tiene ganas de hacer algo con su futuro y todo te lo debemos a ti.

Ella se había sonrojado ligeramente ante aquellas últimas palabras. Farfulló algo que sonó a que no era para tanto y trató de no hablar más del tema. Pero él, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de su incomodidad, la miró y dijo:

- Por favor, Mimi. No te quites los méritos que son tuyos. De verdad es que todo esto es gracias a ti. Si no te hubiera conocido nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de seguirte hasta Estados Unidos y entonces seguiría igual de perdido que siempre. Y ahora no sólo está ilusionado, sino que además le gusta lo que hace y sé que va a conseguir esa beca.

- Yo también sé que lo conseguirá- dijo Mimi sonriente mientras saludaba a su chico que acababa de entrar- en Estados Unidos buscan los mejores deportistas del resto del mundo y él entra en esa categoría…

En verdad que ella pensaba eso. No sabía mucho de fútbol porque no era algo que se llevase en su país, pero podía identificar a alguien que valía cuando lo veía.

Cuando terminaron, ella dejó de pensar en todo aquello y decidió seguir al padre de Taichi afuera después de que él le diera una señal de que ya se marchaban. En un par de pasos se puso a su altura y, dándole una cordial sonrisa, abandonaron las gradas.

Los dos chicos se reunieron con ellos al momento. Iban riéndose y comentándose temas que sólo ellos parecían comprender de forma muy cómplice, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y sostuvieran una duradera amistad.

Taichi de pronto vio a su chica esperando junto a su padre y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla pletórico y lleno de energía. Ella lo recibió sorprendida por el arranque y le correspondió de forma torpe, aún poco acostumbrada a la hiperactividad de chico:

- ¿No crees que he estado genial? ¿Tendré posibilidades?

- ¡Calma que me vas a tirar, Taichi!- decía ella mientras se reía- Ha sido impresionante. Seguro que te los metes en el bolsillo…

- ¡Es cierto!- dijo el padre del chico que observaba divertido la escena- ya hemos visto que te has esforzado.

Él se separó de su novia y sonrió a su padre cuando este le estaba mostrando el video. Daisuke también se acercó a verlo y ambos empezaron a reírse de cualquier movimiento que hacían en la grabación. Mimi los veía así y se extrañaba cada vez más por su forma de actuar. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban esos dos tan bien?

- Los dos estáis muy bien- comentaba Susumu- a ver si ahora en lugar de concederte la beca a ti, se la conceden a Daisuke…

- Lo dudo- se apresuró a contestar el aludido al notar cómo Taichi fruncía el ceño por el comentario- Él es mucho mejor que yo sin duda.

- Era broma- dijo Susumu riéndose de la expresión de su hijo- no es necesario que te molestes, Taichi.

- Ya claro- contestó éste-cuando me concedan la beca hablamos de quién se la merecía…

Su padre se echó a reír y le dio a Taichi un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda para que dejara de refunfuñar, pero éste se negaba provocando las risas de los allí presentes al encontrarle profundamente cómico.

* * *

Hikari observaba la calle sentada sobre sus rodillas en el sofá a través de la ventana. Veía coches y otros vehículos pasar de un lado y otro de la carretera formando un pequeño atasco a la salida de la avenida. Personas anónimas caminaban por las aceras indiferentes a su escrutinio y los árboles se agitaban con fuerza por el viento que parecía haberse levantado, característico del mes de marzo. Observaba todo a su alrededor, pero no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Dio un corto suspiro y se apartó de la ventana para volver a posicionarse en el sofá de lado mirando la televisión sin prestar atención a lo que estaba viendo. Ni se había molestado en ponerse otra ropa que no fuera el pijama ni en ir en todo el día a clase. Simplemente lo consideraba inútil.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Daisuke y ella lo habían dejado, pero ella sentía que habían pasado varios meses desde aquello. Le echaba de menos, más de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca y no se había dado cuenta de lo que él significaba para ella hasta que lo perdió.

Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto y se perdía sin ser capaz de evitarlo en todos los recuerdos de su relación. Todo le recordaba a él y no podía evitar pasar por todos los lugares que le traían más recuerdos de él para volver a perderse en ellos. Sentía que acabaría volviéndose loca de un momento a otro.

Vio de pronto que Miko entraba en el salón y se acercaba a ella para lamerle los dedos de su mano derecha que colgaba del sofá sin intención de mover. Ella sonrió. Siempre había oído a personas que tenían mascotas que los animales eran muy empáticos con los sentimientos de sus dueños, ahora ella también lo corroboraba.

Acarició el lomo del gato como agradecimiento a aquel gesto y este ronroneó encantado por el contacto haciéndose un ovillo a su lado. ¡Qué vida tan plena y satisfactoria tenía aquel animal que por un pequeño toque ya era feliz! Cómo le envidiaba…

Resignada a que ese gesto del animal fuera el único que recibiría en el día, tomó su teléfono móvil y empezó a releer por enésima vez mensajes antiguos que le había mandado su ex novio sonriéndose a sí misma por los recuerdos que estos le daban y lamentaba no haberlos disfrutado cuando pudo hacerlo…

Recordó que el otro día le había visto. No fue casualidad. Ella misma había buscado aquel encuentro, simplemente necesitaba verle otra vez. Había ido a la puerta de su facultad y a una distancia prudencial para que él no la viese le vio salir rodeado de sus amigos. Como sabía, él no se había percatado de su presencia y caminaba despreocupado bromeando con sus compañeros mirando a una dirección distinta a ella.

Parecía que le iba bien. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada por ello. Él estaba otra vez bien, conociendo a otras personas y volviendo a ser feliz mientras que ella parecía haberse quedado atrás sin ser capaz de seguir adelante y atrapada en sus recuerdos. Ojala pudiera sentirse como lo veía a él…

Finalmente, le vio torcer la esquina aún oyéndole de lejos discutir con un amigo suyo sobre algo que no lograba captar. Se sonrió a sí misma por aquel acto, tan propio de Daisuke discutir a gritos cuando creía tener razón… ¡Cuánto extrañaba sus discusiones a grito pelado! Pero simplemente pudo suspirar apenada y se dio la vuelta en la dirección contraria al chico mientras intentaba retener como podía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

Ahora en la soledad y seguridad de su casa, se permitió a sí misma liberar aquellas lágrimas que ya ardían en sus ojos deseando ser libres. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no era capaz de deshacer por mucho que tragase y tenía la necesidad de sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya de por sí se sentía. Tomó su teléfono móvil y, sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió pulsar al botón que comenzaría a reproducir la canción más triste y de desamor que tenía en toda la lista de reproducción… ¡Cuan estúpido y masoquista podía resultar el ser humano!

De pronto, un molesto y escandaloso sonido proveniente de la puerta de entrada la sacó de su embelesamiento. Hikari torció el gesto realmente molesta. ¿Quién se atrevía a perturbar su tarde de autocompasión?

Al notar que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta persistía en su intención de ser invitada a entrar, tuvo que levantarse a ver quien era.

Fue hacia la puerta de forma rápida dispuesta a despachar deprisa a quien fuera y volver a su anterior estado en el sofá. Pero al otro lado de la puerta no se encontró a nadie indeseable, en su lugar estaba Inoue Miyako, la mejor amiga de Mimi, con la que había hecho muy buenas migas.

Ella estaba allí sonriéndola y no pudo evitar dejar que una ligera sonrisa aflorara y sus ojos cansados de llorar se abrieran un poco más por la sorpresa de la visita. La chica entonces dio un paso al frente y dijo:

- ¡Hola Hikari! Mimi me contó lo que te había pasado con tu novio y bueno… venía a ver como estabas.

Hikari vio a la chica que parecía sentirse un poco incómoda por el hecho de ir a visitarla y movía el pie derecho con nerviosismo esperando que ella le dejase pasar. Sonrió ligeramente. La verdad es que la visita de aquella chica le vendría bien para despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Daisuke:

- ¡Gracias por venir a verme! Pasa sin problemas, esta es tu casa.

Miyako sonrió y levantó una bolsa que tenía en la mano diciendo entre risas:

- Cada vez que sufro algún tipo de desamor o también alguna decepción de algún amor platónico cuando era adolescente, este siempre es el remedio.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Hikari mirando el interior de las bolsas- Películas de parodias americanas y mucho chocolate. Creo que me gusta la idea.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Miyako sonriendo- ¿entramos?

Hikari asintió y dejó pasar a la chica al interior cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas entre risas.

* * *

Mimi se reía al recordar donde había mandado a su amiga Yolei. Recordó que cuando le había expuesto su intención de ayudarla a conquistar a su amigo Koushiro, ésta se cerró en banda y le dijo que ni se le ocurriera porque se moriría de la vergüenza y no volvería a poder mirarle a la cara.

Pero esa excusa a la norteamericana no le servía y se sentía dispuesta a unir a sus dos torpes amigos como diera lugar. A ambos los conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella cuando estaba muy nerviosa se trababa y comenzaba a decir un montón de incoherencias que la conducían a situaciones muy embarazosas y a múltiples meteduras de pata y él era un chico superdotado en temas intelectuales pero totalmente negado para temas sociales, tanto que su inocencia le impedía comprender cuándo uno de sus amigos estaba bromeando o tomándole en serio.

Sonrió analizando a sus dos amigos al darse cuenta de que realmente hacían la mejor pareja del mundo. Tanto sus semejanzas como sus diferencias les complementaban de tal manera que no entendía cómo no había podido darse cuenta de que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Por ello decidió hacer algo. Sabía que ellos dos por sí solos no serían capaces de decirse nada y que, por mucho que su amiga insistiese en que no quería que le dijese nada, en el fondo le estaba implorando que lo hiciera.

Con esos pensamientos, finalmente se encontró frente al portal de la casa de los chicos. Se las había arreglado junto con su novio para mantener alejado a Yamato de la casa durante toda la tarde y para tener a Miyako ocupada pasando la tarde con Hikari con la idea de que estaba animando a la chica tras su ruptura con Daisuke. Sabía que Miyako no podría negarse a ayudar a cualquier persona del mundo que estuviese en apuros y acudiría a ver a Hikari al primer momento en que ella se lo sugiriese de manera desinteresada.

Tenía que hablar con Koushiro de manera que de una vez se enterase de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no le convenía para ello tener a ningún Yamato dando vueltas por la casa molestando, ni constantes llamadas de Miyako desesperada con que no siguiera hablando. Sin pensar más en nadie, pulsó el botón del portero automático en espera de respuesta.

Al momento, oyó la voz de su amigo que rápidamente mostró lo sorprendido que parecía al descubrir que se trataba de ella:

- ¿Eres Mimi?- oyó que preguntaba.

- Sí, soy yo Izzy. Necesito tu ayuda. ¡Ábreme!

Sin esperar ningún respuesta por parte del chico, oyó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta y se internó en el interior del edificio en dirección a los ascensores.

Cuando llegó a la planta elegida, se encontró con que la puerta de entrada a la vivienda se encontraba abierta de par en par. Supuso que el chico había dejado la puerta abierta y habría vuelto a cualquier actividad de tipo informática en la que estuviese ocupado. No falló en sus cavilaciones.

Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras saludaba para demostrar su presencia y se encaminó hacia el salón donde había oído a su amigo murmurar algo que no había llegado a entender. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo rodeado de cables y totalmente afanado en descomponer en su integridad un aparato que ella no sabía quí era, pero parecía algo de suma importancia.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Izzy?- preguntó ella sin atreverse a pasar al salón por miedo a pisar algo y estropear su trabajo.

- Sí, pasa- dijo él sin levantar la cabeza de su cometido de desatornillar- dame un segundo que terminó de desmontar esto y ya estoy contigo.

- Como quieras- contestó ella internándose en la sala y sentándose en el sofá procurando molestarle lo menos posible.

El chico terminó de desatornillar la parte de aquel aparato tan extraño y lo dejó finalmente descompuesto y separado por partes dejándolo aún más irreconocible de lo que estaba cuando ella llegó. Después, se levantó y miró a la chica por primera vez desde que había entrado mientras preguntaba:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Nada, es sobre los billetes a Nueva York en junio- dijo ella- ya sé que aún es marzo, pero mis padres piensan que quizá haya una buena oferta en estos meses que pueda aprovechar y ya sabes que yo con estas cosas de compras por Internet no me aclaro…

- Sí, salen muy buenas ofertas en esta época para el verano- contestó Koushiro- ¿Quieres que miremos ahora por si hay algo?

- De acuerdo- contestó ella.

Sin decirle nada más, Koushiro encendió su ordenador y mientras esperaban a que terminara de iniciarse la sesión, él comenzó a recoger algunas piezas del aparato que había dejado reducido a piezas. Mimi no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Izzy? Llevo un rato mirando eso y aún no sé lo que es…

- Era el televisor- contestó él señalando el espacio que había dejado en la mesa del salón del cual ella no se había percatado- la imagen desapareció y hemos estado dos días sólo escuchando cómo hablaban, pero sin ver nada y quiero ver qué le pasa.

- ¿Eso era la televisión?- preguntó alarmada señalando lo poco que quedaba para reconocerla.

- Sí…- contestó él- ¿tanto te sorprende?

- En fin, no me expliques nada, que no lo comprenderé- dijo ella finalizando la conversación al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto a explicarle el mecanismo completo de la televisión, de pronto oyó un sonido proveniente del ordenador y añadió- mira ya está.

Ambos se acercaron al ordenador. Koushiro se sentó y comenzó a teclear rápidamente buscando por todas partes dejando atónita a la americana. ¿Cómo podía hacer todo tan deprisa?

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Ese era el mejor momento para comenzar a tantear el terreno que iba a pisar. Se sentó al lado del chico y mientras él seguía tecleando totalmente enfrascado en su tarea, ella empezó a hablar de forma despreocupada:

- Me ha dicho Taichi que has hecho muy buenas migas con mi amiga Miyako. ¿Al final sí decidió a pasarse los lunes por el club de informática a verte?

- Sí- contestó él después de un rato sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- también ha estado aquí para que le instalara un nuevo antivirus actualizado, el nuevo procesador de textos que me he bajado y un par de juegos.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Mimi haciéndose la sorprendida- entonces ha estado aquí bastantes días, ¿no? ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías Izzy!

- Sí lo siento- contestó él- no había salido la conversación para contártelo. Creí que ella sí te lo habría dicho.

Ella se mordió el labio ante esa última respuesta y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de abrazar y estrujar a ese pequeño genio. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan sumamente inocente y adorable. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que había a su alrededor? Decidió probar con algo más directo a ver si con esas reaccionaba.

- Es encantadora Miyako, ¿a qué sí? Después de presentártela, estuvo varios días preguntando por ti y se moría de ganas de que llegara el lunes para hablar contigo.- decía ella mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa al notar que el chico ya no iba tan deprisa tecleando y se había equivocado al pulsar una tecla después de decirle aquello.

- Sí, la verdad es que estaba muy interesada en este tema…- contestó él frunciendo el ceño por el error.

- ¿No crees que es una chica muy mona?- sentenció finalmente la americana sin ser capaz de retener aquellas palabras más en su boca.

Él de pronto paró en seco al oír esas últimas palabras y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tardó un rato en contestar. Por una vez se había quedado sin saber qué decir:

- Bu-bueno, está bien…- atinó a decir tartamudeando y de pronto dijo intentando cambiar de tema- mira Mimi, aquí tienes una nueva oferta.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Acababa de encontrar mucha diversión en incomodar a su amigo y quería ir más allá. No cesaría de su empeño hasta descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de Koushiro hacia su amiga.

- En serio, Izzy- seguía ella hablando- yo creo que le gustas. No deja de hablar de ti constantemente. ¿No has notado nada raro últimamente?

- Pues… no - contestó él de forma sincera- si sólo quiere saber sobre ordenadores, no sé de dónde sacas esa idea.

- Pues yo pienso que no voy tan mal encaminada- pinchó Mimi entre risas- ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor ese interés tan exacerbado no va tan encaminado a los ordenadores…

- Entonces, ¿a qué?- preguntó Koushiro mirándola interesado.

- No sé- contestó Mimi andándose por las ramas contenta de ser el centro de atención del chico- quizá el profesor le resulta mucho más interesante que las lecciones en sí…

Notó que el chico se había sonrojado violentamente al escucharla y se había puesto momentáneamente nervioso al no ser capaz de contestar nada coherente. Mimi sabía que estaba luchando con unos temas con los que no estaba familiarizado y se sentía nervioso por no saber hacerles frente.

- ¡Mira Mimi!- dijo él de repente señalando la pantalla con fuerza para que a la norteamericana le quedara claro que quería centrarse en ese tema- Vuelo directo del aeropuerto de Narita al aeropuerto Kennedy por sólo 56000 yenes.

Ella entonces decidió darle tregua y prestar atención al asunto por el que en teoría había ido a visitarle. En realidad no había sido una total mentira. Aprovechó la necesidad de esos billetes a Nueva York para ir a ver a su amigo y que no sospechara nada raro después de haber necesitado su ayuda en otra ocasión.

Comenzó a fingir estar totalmente sorprendida por la increíble oferta que el chico había encontrado para ella, pero en realidad su mente divagaba en otros asuntos. Intentaba desentrañar lo que sentía su amigo analizando sus reacciones cada vez que ella abría la boca

Realmente no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que descubrir los sentimientos de Koushiro no sería algo sencillo al no ser capaz ni él mismo de comprenderse en ese aspecto. Pero sin embargo, Koushiro le había demostrado que su amiga no le había sido indiferente del todo. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que si ella no le interesase ni siquiera habría pestañeado cuando se lo hubiese comentado. Pero en lugar de ello, se había puesto nervioso y demasiado tartamudo para lo que solía ser.

Sabía que algo había entre ellos, pero también sabía que no podría encontrar ninguna iniciativa por parte de su amigo… pero quizá por parte de Miyako sí que conseguiría algún tipo de acercamiento.

Con una sonrisa, siguió maquinando la siguiente parte de su plan mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección a su casa después de dejar a Koushiro en casa convencido de que no pensaba seguir con el tema.

* * *

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de su casa, unas sonoras carcajadas le dieron la bienvenida al interior de la vivienda. En el salón se encontró con Hikari y Miyako sentadas en el sofá comiendo helado de chocolate a grandes cucharadas y viendo una película de risa que las tenía totalmente absorbidas. Ninguna de las dos se había enterado de su llegada y se encontraban apoyadas la una sobre la otra haciendo comentarios sobre cualquier escena que hubiese y mirándose cada segundo para luego reírse cada vez que lo hacían.

Mimi sonrió. Al menos todo aquello estaba repercutiendo positivamente en Hikari y la podía animar y así no pensar más en Daisuke.

Por fin entró en la sala y las dos chicas la vieron entrar. La saludaron y Hikari se hizo a un lado en el sofá para dejar sitio a su compañera y se uniera al plan, cosa que Mimi aceptó enseguida.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Hikari simplemente por preguntar.

- Bueno, estuve en casa de los chicos- le contestó Mimi- necesitaba que Izzy me ayudara con mis billetes de avión para cuando me vaya.

Notó que al mencionar el nombre del chico, su amiga la había mirado fijamente como interrogándole silenciosamente el motivo verdadero por el cual le había ido a ver, pero ella no pensaba decir nada, la haría sufrir un poco más.

- ¿Y ya lo tienes todo?- preguntó Hikari ajena a todo lo que había alrededor y con una ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro ante la idea de que la chica se marchase alguna vez.

- No aún no- contestó Mimi- aún queremos esperar a que salgan más ofertas y también tengo que hablar con Taichi.

- ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!- dijo repentinamente Hikari abalanzándose sobre la americana abrazándola.

- Aún queda mucho, mujer- contestó ella sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mientras Hikari la abrazaba, miró a Miyako que seguía mirándola fijamente. Parecía como si intentara leerle la mente y descubrir por qué razón repentinamente había decidido ir a pedirle ayuda a Koushiro. Pero Mimi hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio y empezó a hablar sin mirar a ninguna de las dos mientras acariciaba el pelo de su compañera:

- Izzy me preguntó por ti, Yolei- al ver que ella había dado un respingo al oírse mencionada junto al nombre del chico, continuó hablando- me dijo que hacía varias semanas que no pasabas a verlo y que si estabas enferma o algo.

Mimi tenía que aguantarse las ganas de echarse a reír. Estaba mintiendo como una bellaca e inventándose la historia sobre la marcha. Y lo mejor de todo, le estaba saliendo bien y su amiga se lo estaba tragando todo.

Vio que Hikari se había levantado repentinamente al oír la conversación y ahora miraba a las dos chicas buscando una explicación a todo aquello que ella desconocía:

- ¿Tú conoces a Koushiro, Miyako?- preguntó Hikari interesada.

- Sí bueno, algo así- trató de explicarse la aludida incómoda- estoy en el mismo club de informática que él…

- … y está loquita por él- terminó por ella la frase Mimi riéndose con malicia mientras Miyako la miraba molesta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Hikari abriendo mucho la boca por la sorpresa- ¿Te gusta Koushiro? Pues ahora que lo pienso, al verdad es que haríais muy buena pareja…

- ¿Verdad que sí?- la apoyó Mimi animándose- pues veréis… me preguntó eso y claro, yo le dije que no sabía, pero que me suponía que no tendrías tiempo. Entonces no te puedes imaginar cómo se sonrojó cuando le contesté… Izzy desde que lo conozco nunca se ha sonrojado cuando se habla de una chica…

- Ni siquiera cuando íbamos al instituto…- atinó a decir Hikari sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba diciendo.

- Deberías volver a ir a verle, Yolei- dijo Mimi sonriendo- seguramente tú también tienes muchas ganas de verle…

De pronto, Miyako se levantó del sofá notoriamente alterada y nerviosa. Mimi sabía que estaba histérica y lo que haría en ese momento sería desaparecer de allí para sentirse libre de la presión a la que las dos la estaban sometiendo. No tardó en oírla tartamudear:

- Yo… ¡Uy! Mirad la hora que es… me tengo que marchar… ¡A-adiós!

Apenas ni dejó tiempo a que ninguna de las dos a levantarse porque cogió su abrigo y se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y ya no volvieron a oírla.

Cuando al fin se quedaron las dos compañeras de piso solas, se echaron a reír por la reacción desmesurada de la chica.

- ¿Es verdad todo eso que has contado de Koushiro?- preguntó de pronto Hikari mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno… en parte- contestó Mimi dejando por fin de reírse- pero lo de que se sonrojó cuando le di a entender que a ella podía interesarle es cierto del todo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Hikari emocionada- Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Koushiro… debe de gustarle realmente porque nunca le ha prestado mucha atención a ninguna chica…

- Yo pienso que sí le ha prestado atención a chicas- dijo Mimi- lo que pasa es que no sabe ni lo que siente… Pienso que sí le atrae Yolei, pero que él no lo sabe, ni lo ha notado y ni lo sospecha.

- Puede ser- dijo Hikari- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Miyako en ir a verle?

- Pues… conociéndola seguro que no tardará más de una semana en presentarse en el club o llamando a su casa…

- ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó Hikari- 3000 yenes a que ni dos días a que ella misma se le declara.

- ¡Cómo os gusta apostar a vosotros!- exclamó Mimi- yo pienso que una semana, ella tampoco está tan desesperada.

- Eso ya lo veremos…- contestó Hikari sonriente y adelantó el brazo derecho para estrecharlo con Mimi y añadió- ¡Trato hecho!

**FIN. Bueno Mimi y su faceta de mentirosa y celestina no tiene precio… ¿le resultará o será descubierta por los dos chicos? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta ¿Mimi o Hikari? Hikari parecía realmente segura de que iba a ganar…**

**Bueno, os habréis dado cuenta de que sólo Mimi llama a todos por los nombres americanizados, pero creo que algunas veces me he equivocado, así no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD.**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre Taichi y Daisuke para que se lleven ahora bien? ¿Habrán hablado? ¿Tendrá Hikari algo que ver en todo ello? Por otro lado, Hikari no es capaz de olvidar a su querido exnovio… ¿Cómo lo estará viviendo Daisuke? ¿Olvidó a Hikari? ¿Sigue siendo amigo de Takeru a pesar de todo?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo que espero no tardar tanto en subir… ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que todos estéis bien y pienso que no he tardado mucho esta vez… creo que he estado inspirada.**

**Estos días he estado un poco sensible por lo que está pasando en mi siempre precioso Japón y ya me da miedo actualizar las noticias porque ya no sé ni qué pensar… Es algo bastante desalentador todo lo que nos está llegando acerca del desastre… Pero bueno, yo confió con que todo saldrá bien y que nuestros japoneses saldrán adelante como siempre. Pray for Japan.**

**Sólo apunto que Digimon no me pertenece y que agradezco vuestros reviews que tanto os esmeráis en hacer y que tanto me gustan leer xD**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 33: PARTIDA

La primavera había llegado finalmente a la capital nipona. El clima templado parecía por fin haberle ganado la batalla al frío invernal estableciéndose de forma constante para darle la bienvenida a la nueva estación.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de llover. Takeru pensaba en el tiempo mientras observaba el exterior a través de la ventanilla del coche en el que se encontraba. Contemplaba como hechizado cómo las gotas que se golpeaban contra el cristal danzaban de forma grácil hasta desaparecer al final de la ventana. Era algo totalmente hipnotizante.

- ¡Takeru!- oyó de pronto a su espalda.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encontró en el lado del conductor con su hermano mirándole fijamente al ver que no le había hecho caso antes. Takeru agitó la cabeza y sonrió a Yamato mientras le decía:

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

- Llevo un buen rato intentado llamar tu atención- contestó el chico- pero no me hacías caso. ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada- contestó rápidamente Takeru dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente- me había quedado parado viendo llover, lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

Yamato sonrió ligeramente por la respuesta y miró un momento hacia el exterior como si quisiera comprobar la posibilidad de quedarse embobado mirando a la lluvia. Entonces dijo:

- ¿Entonces ya lo has decidido? ¿Lo harás?

Takeru se quedó un momento callado, ligeramente afectado por la pregunta. Sabía de sobra a qué se refería su hermano y sí, lo tenía claro:

- Sí- contestó de forma firme- Ya lo hemos hablado mamá y yo. Ambos pensamos que es lo mejor que podemos hacer todos.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Yamato sin mirarle, pendiente de la carretera- Vas a tener que dejarlo todo colgado y a lo mejor no puedes hacer el traspaso de expediente…

- Por eso no te preocupes- contestó Takeru- lo del traspaso no es nada difícil porque ya he estudiado allí y me lo concederán. Ya lo hemos mirado.

- No es eso Takeru- contestó Yamato resoplando disconforme- es algo muy complicado. Vas a tener que dejarlo todo y lo que te espera allí no es sencillo.

- Ya lo sé- contestó Takeru sintiéndose agobiado- pero quiero hacerlo, Yamato. Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer en este momento y que soy el único que puede.

Yamato suspiró derrotado. Ya no había vuelta atrás ni modo de convencerlo de lo contrario. Takeru se había decidido a marcharse a París. No le hacía gracia. Habían estado siempre separados y cuando al fin parecía que podían tener una relación normal de hermanos, él decidía que se iba a marchar otra vez.

Takeru, por otra parte, comprendía que su hermano mayor estuviese molesto. Sabía cuánto había querido esa relación de hermanos normal que tanto envidiaba de Taichi y Hikari, y que por fin habían llevado algo parecido a eso. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Hacía varias semanas que se enfrentaba a ese problema. Todo comenzó con una llamada imprevista a su casa desde París. Su madre había cogido el teléfono al tiempo que él entraba por la puerta de su casa y le sorprendió que apenas decía palabra, sólo escuchaba.

Se quedó parado en la puerta intentando averiguar con quién hablaba, pero sólo la escuchaba entre largos silencios escuetos monosílabos que no le sacaban de su ignorancia, pero de pronto le oyó decir:

- ¿Pero es muy grave? Mamá… Yo… Claro que querría estar allí con vosotros… Pero el trabajo… Entiendo… Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda, no te preocupes… ¡No llores por favor!

Takeru se quedó paralizado en la puerta. ¿Hablaba con su abuela de Francia? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Mientras cavilaba sintiendo que se agobiaba con cada posible idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza, oyó que su madre colgaba y no hacía ningún movimiento para separarse del teléfono. En ese momento, decidió entrar.

Se encontró entonces de cara con ella y sintió que las cosas iban mal. Su madre le devolvió la mirada cuando fue consciente de su presencia y pudo ver que pequeñas lágrimas florecían en sus ojos aunque ella quisiera evitarlas. Sin esperar a más, se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos sin preguntar nada. Permitió a su madre sentirse apoyada y protegida por él aunque sólo fuera por un instante.

Ella cuando sintió los brazos de su hijo pequeño alrededor de su cuerpo rompió a llorar aferrándose más al cuerpo de Takeru que aguantaba el tipo como podía.

Finalmente, parecía que la mujer se calmaba poco a poco y miró a los ojos azules del chico que seguía mirándola y acariciando su pelo con cariño. Sonrió y llevó la mano derecha a su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que aún querían salir. Entonces dijo:

- ¡Perdóname hijo! Soy una tonta…

- Mamá…- sólo pudo decir él sintiendo que algo se rompía en él al ver así su madre- ¿Ha… ha ocurrido algo?

Vio que los ojos de la mujer se ensombrecían al volver a recordar el motivo de sus lágrimas y parecía barajar la posibilidad de no comentarle nada a Takeru. Pero finalmente dijo:

- Tu abuelo… ha tenido un accidente de moto- al oír eso, notó que el estómago se le encogía, pero dejó que su madre siguiese hablando- está en el hospital pero fuera de peligro…

- ¿Pero está bien?- preguntó él angustiado ya temiéndose que todo aquello no terminaría del todo bien.

- Bueno…- dijo su madre como si le costase poder decir alguna palabra- su pierna se rompió en varias partes y no puede moverla… Ya sabes que tu abuelo ya no es tan joven y puede que no se recupere de eso… Puede que no vuelva a poder andar de forma normal…

Takeru bajó la mirada gravemente compungido. Su abuelo estaba en el hospital al otro lado del mundo y no podían hacer nada. De pronto le vino a la mente la razón del accidente.

Recordaba a su abuelo francés. Era un hombre de sesenta años muy enérgico y temerario, con una pasión por su país que no era normal. Había estado viviendo con él y su abuela en París durante aquel año que estudió en Francia y los había traído de cabeza a ambos.

Tenía un gusto desmedido por perderse por cualquier lado sin dar explicaciones, ya fueran tanto por las calles de París como por cualquier región francesa y siempre con su moto de los años 70 que amenazaba en cualquier momento con explotar y dejarle tirado en cualquier cuneta.

La moto. Sabía que en algún momento ella sería la causante de algún disgusto. Ya habían intentado razonar con el hombre tanto su abuela como él para que de una vez se deshiciera de ella, pero el hombre había hecho oídos sordos a cualquier argumento:

- En serio, abuelo- le había dicho en uno de sus múltiples intentos de hacerle entrar en razón- no puedes montar ya en esa moto. Tu oculista dice que ya no tienes vista para conducir y ya queda poco para que expire tu carnet de conducir…

- ¡No digas tonterías!- contestó el hombre en voz alta- aún puedo conducir esta preciosidad, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Ya has oído a tu nieto!- oyó que su abuela decía a su lado- los médicos han sido claros. Nada de motos ni de pasear con ella por ningún lado.

- Yo soy francés- dijo él de repente sacando pecho orgulloso de cada palabra que decía- todo francés tiene el deber de pasear por su hermosa París en moto y nadie va a impedírmelo.

Y sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los dos a decir nada en contra, su abuelo tomó el abrigo y se marchó de allí a la vez que cantaba a voz en grito la Marsellesa, como solía hacer a menudo.

Takeru refunfuñó. Siempre tenía la misma excusa para hacer lo que le diese la gana. Que era su deber como francés. ¿Qué tendría que ver ser francés con montar en moto y pasear solo por París? Le desquiciaba esa cabezonería y esa maestría para terminar haciendo lo que quisiese sin pensar en los demás. Ahora estaban en ese lío.

- ¿Y qué te ha contado la abuela?- preguntó él intentando no mostrar el enfado interno con su abuelo para no incomodar a su madre.

- Bueno… me dijo que seguramente no podría recuperarse del todo y tendría que ayudarse de un bastón e incluso de una silla para poder andar. También bueno… lamentaba que estuviera viviendo en Japón y no pudiese estar allí con ellos para ayudarles… ya sabes que ahora con la crisis, sus pensiones no son tan altas para contratar a alguien que les ayude y…

- … Y la abuela dice que estarías mejor allí con ellos que aquí en Tokio- terminó Takeru ya sabiéndoselo de memoria.

- Sí- afirmó ella derrotada- sabe que no puedo dejar mi trabajo aunque quisiera, pero no quiere entenderlo…

Él no contestó. Conocía de sobra lo que pensaban sus abuelos sobre el hecho de que su hija y sus nietos vivieran tan lejos y siempre se lo hacían saber, como si así pudieran conseguir que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba mal y volviese con ellos.

Miró a su madre a su lado con el semblante preocupado. La vio tan frágil y tan pequeña en ese instante que pensaba que se iba a desvanecer de un momento a otro. Sufría mucho al no poder hacer nada por sus padres y él sabía que deseaba en ese momento estar en Francia con ellos…

De pronto, una idea surgió en su mente de forma espontánea tomando lentamente sustancia y cobrando sentido hasta que salió de su boca hecha palabras sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando:

- Me iré a Francia con los abuelos entonces.

Ante esto, su madre volvió los ojos a él, consternada. No tardó en preguntar:

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo vas a ir tú a Francia? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú ahí?

- Mamá…- dijo él- los abuelos necesitan ayuda y tú no puedes dejar tu trabajo aquí en Tokio. Yamato tampoco puede, él tiene su vida aquí desde siempre y no debe de dejarla…

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó su madre de pronto- ¿Qué hay de ti y de tu vida?

- Yo…- empezó a decir él con una sonrisa amarga- la verdad mamá… Mi vida está en Francia con ellos… además puedo hacer el traspaso a París y todavía tengo amigos allí, así que no estaré solo.

- Pero… ¿estás hablando en serio? Yo… no quiero que te vayas allí, es demasiada responsabilidad para ti. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

- No- dijo él siendo sincero- pero sé que el que tiene que ir soy yo. Los abuelos me necesitan y… Bueno, creo que yo mismo necesito volver a París, empezar de cero todo, sentirme lejos de aquí…

Ella le miró sorprendida, sin llegar a comprender de qué estaba hablando. Pero no le preguntó, conocía el carácter reservado de su hijo pequeño y no quería presionarle. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sincerándose con ella. Pero algo más debía de haber pasado para que tomase esa resolución tan repentina, algo no muy bueno.

Takeru, por su parte, había notado que su madre sospechaba que algo más era lo que le lanzaba a volver a Europa. Llevaban demasiado años viviendo juntos y se conocían perfectamente incluso para adivinar estados de ánimo y sentimientos. Siempre había estado muy apegado a su madre. Desde la separación de sus padres cuando era aún un niño muy pequeño siempre había estado con ella. Por ello, él siempre había pensado que entre ellos había un vínculo muy importante en el que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Alguna vez le contaría lo que ocurría, pero aún no estaba preparado, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Después de esa conversación, parecía que todo había quedado hablado entre madre e hijo. Takaishi Natsuko parecía haberse rendido a la firmeza de la decisión de Takeru y le había comentado el plan a toda la familia. Sus abuelos de Francia parecían estar de acuerdo y se alegraron de que el chico se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero cuando su padre y Yamato se enteraron ambos pusieron el grito en el cielo:

- Apenas nos vemos, Takeru- le dijo Ishida Hiroaki cuando se enteró de las intenciones de su hijo menor- y si ya te vas a ir a Francia aún menos.

- Lo sé, papá- fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico- pero entiéndelo, mis abuelos necesitan ayuda y mamá no puede dejar su trabajo… Además yo sé bastante francés y ya he estudiado allí, así que no tendré ningún problema.

- Es que ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido consultarnos ni nada, parece que sólo la opinión de tu madre es la que cuenta…

- Eso no es cierto, papá- se apresuró él a decir- también me importa lo que vosotros digáis, por eso estoy aquí… Pero soy ya mayor de edad y no necesito pediros permiso ni a ti ni a mamá.

Hiroaki dio un largo suspiro, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no le parecía bien, pero que no iba a decir nada en contra. El carácter reservado y calmado de su padre le impedía levantar la voz en contra de sus deseos, pero aún así pensaba dejar claro su disconformidad.

Pero, a pesar de que sabía que no se opondría en ningún momento, pudo notar un ligero atisbo de decepción en su mirada que no pudo pasársele por alto de ningún modo.

Se sentó al lado de él. Su padre no hizo ningún movimiento para dejarle espacio para sentarse a su lado, pero no le importó. Pasó el brazo por el hombro del hombre y le hizo mirarle:

- Papá, siento que las cosas sean así. Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos tenido más momentos para estar juntos y conocernos mejor… Pero tengo que irme, ya lo he decidido y no hay vuelta atrás.

Su padre le miró entonces a la cara y sonrió. Por fin había aceptado que se marchaba y entonces dijo:

- Está bien. Haremos todo lo posible para que no te falte de nada en Francia… pero procura no dejar apartados los estudios por cuidar a tu abuelo. Ya sabes que lo primordial es estudiar.

- Lo sé- contestó Takeru sonriendo abiertamente y abrazando a su padre añadió- gracias papá, de veras.

Había conseguido convencer a su padre finalmente. Pero aún le había quedado alguien a quien sí tendría que darle explicaciones más concisas. Su hermano. Éste recibió la noticia de forma muy diferente a lo que él había imaginado. Se enfadó bastante y aunque no lo exteriorizó, Takeru pudo notar su enfado cuando dejó de hablarle y su semblante de seriedad cada vez que salía el tema.

Ahora estaban los dos juntos en el coche y después de mucho insistir en el tema viendo que había perdido de aliado a su propio padre cuando cedió a los deseos de su hermano menor, finalmente decidió decir lo que pensaba:

- No me parece bien que te vayas. Cuidar al abuelo es una tarea muy complicada y vas a tener que pringar un montón.

- Seguro que lo llevaré bien- contestó Takeru tranquilamente- no te preocupes por mí, hermano.

- ¡No es eso!- bramó de pronto el chico dispuesto a tirarse a sí mismo más de la lengua- me parece mal que te vayas por eso, pero además tengo la sensación de que has encontrado la oportunidad perfecta de huir de Hikari y de Daisuke. Me parece una resolución muy cobarde por tu parte, Takeru.

Tras oír aquellas últimas palabras, Takeru se tensó. Yamato conocía parte del motivo por el cual se quería marchar. Vio que su hermano mayor le observaba fijamente retándole a contestarle con la verdad. Finalmente, tragó saliva y dijo:

- No estoy huyendo de Hikari y Daisuke. Simplemente no quiero interferir entre ellos, sé que ambos desean estar juntos y estando yo por medio no los ayudaré… Además, quiero volver a París, allí estuve muy a gusto y desearía volver a ver a toda la gente que conocí, volver a sentir el calor del Mediterráneo, estar con los abuelos… No lo hago por ellos, si no por mí. Quiero estar en Francia, allí podré estar más tranquilo y tendré la oportunidad de conocer a otra gente sin tener que ver a Hikari junto con Daisuke, que no me hace bien…

- Puedes también conocer gente aquí- dijo Yamato muy serio- Japón no se reduce sólo a ellos dos… Parece que yo no importo para nada en tu vida ni parece importarte lo que yo siento al decidir por tu cuenta que quieres largarte.

- Ya lo dije cuando hablé con papá, Yamato- contestó Takeru dolido por sus palabras- me importa lo que penséis, pero yo necesito marcharme. Aunque no te lo creas desde que lo decidí, he estado pensando mucho en ello y por fin he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero irme. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado mucho Francia y después de lo que ha pasado con Hikari, la idea de vivir allí me resulta mucho más atractiva. No me gusta que me trates como si estuviera actuando de forma egoísta, porque tú, al hacerme sentir culpable por algo que necesito hacer, estás actuando más egoísta.

Yamato se quedó helado al oír las palabras de su hermano menor. ¿De verdad tenía esa necesidad de marcharse? La verdad es que siempre había notado que Takeru era mucho más feliz cuando pasaban las vacaciones en Francia con los abuelos que cuando estaban en Tokio.

Quizá era porque, en cierto modo, cuando estaban allí podía disfrutar de esa sensación de familia que ninguno de los dos habían llegado a conocer al haber vivido la separación de sus padres a tan corta edad. No lo sabía, pero pensar en eso le hacía sentirse mal por enfadarse con su hermano.

- ¿De verdad necesitas tanto marcharte?- preguntó él dulcificando el tono casi de forma inconsciente. Al ver que su hermano asentía, dijo derrotado- está bien… perdóname hermano, no me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentías.

- No pasa nada- contestó Takeru sonriendo- gracias por comprenderlo.

- Sigue sin parecerme bien que te marches pero… si así tú estás más contento, yo lo aceptaré sin más… ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

- Dentro de dos semanas- contestó él- ya tengo todos los documentos en regla y podré el año que viene retomar el curso sin problemas, lo que queda de este curso me dedicaré a ayudar a los abuelos y a estudiar para el año que viene.

- Bien…- dijo Yamato más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

De pronto, el semáforo se tornó verde y Yamato dejó de hablar para poner atención a la carretera y empezar a conducir de nuevo sin volver a retomar más el tema. Takeru tampoco lo volvió a sacar, a su hermano no se le daba bien hablar de sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de él y no quería presionarle cuando estaba comenzando a comprenderle, así que volvió otra vez la vista a la ventana para pensar en otro tema que le reconcomía. Hikari y Daisuke.

Ellos le preocupaban realmente. Sabía por su amigo que ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a hablar y parecía que su relación había quedado en un punto muerto. No sabía cómo se sentiría Hikari por ello, pero sí sabía cómo lo estaba pasando Daisuke.

Pudo notar cómo su entusiasmo había descendido a un ritmo alarmante y cómo pasaba mucho más tiempo encerrado en sí mismo, algo totalmente incompatible con su carácter extrovertido. No sólo él lo había notado, el resto de amigos en común habían reparado en el cambio de humor del chico y en cómo intentaba sin éxito fingir que todo estaba bien.

Tenía que hacer algo por ellos antes de marcharse. Sabía que si no intervenía, condenaría a los dos a tener que olvidarse y a tener que vivir con aquella herida abierta por miedo a volver a sufrir. Sería lo último que haría por ellos antes de dejarles vía libre para poder ser felices y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Hikari aquel día se sintió muy feliz. Acababa de ver los vídeos que su padre y su hermano habían grabado con las mejores jugadas de éste y se alegró al ver que el que participaba en él, era su exnovio.

En cuanto le vio aparecer al principio de la grabación saludando alegremente colgado del hombro de su hermano, miró a Taichi con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí. Taichi le devolvió la mirada confundido, pero se dio cuenta y dijo:

- ¡Es verdad que tú no lo sabías! Resulta que Daisuke me ha estado ayudando con lo de la beca porque necesitaba a alguien que me ayudase.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Hikari confusa- ¿No decías que no le soportabas?

- Sí, bueno…- dijo Taichi avergonzado- pero bueno… después de lo del otro día, hablé con él y ahora me cae mucho mejor.

Hikari le miraba sin saber qué decir, pero sonreía. Al menos se alegraba de que ellos dos se llevaran bien. Pero Taichi no le contó realmente lo que le llevó a hablar con él de nuevo. La verdad es que nunca alguien le había sorprendido tanto como aquel chico cuando decidió interponerse entre él y su hermana para defenderla a capa y espada importándole poco las consecuencias.

Ello fue lo que le llevó a rebajar su orgullo y a tragarse toda la antipatía que había sentido por él todo aquel tiempo decidiéndose a ir a verlo un día para hablar con él.

La sorpresa de Daisuke, al verle un buen día en el polideportivo donde entrenaba con su equipo, fue tan notoria que tuvo el impulso de echarse a reír, pero tenía que permanecer serio para que no pareciera que se estaba burlando de él.

Daisuke se acercó a él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y Taichi le saludó para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí por él. El chico no dijo nada, aún trataba de averiguar el motivo de su visita y no se fiaba, estaba enfadado con él por lo de Hikari y no le apetecía tener que discutir.

Por suerte no tuvo que comenzar ninguna discusión:

- ¡Vaya no esperaba que fueseis tan buenos!- dijo Taichi de pronto- si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera venido antes.

Él no contestó, sólo le miraba a la espera de cualquier mala contestación para atacar con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Pero no recibió ninguna, si no que vio como Taichi se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su hombro sin decir nada en principio, parecía costarle decir lo que quería y quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente arrancó a decir:

- Daisuke… siento mucho lo que pasó con mi hermana… La verdad es que me porté como un capullo y bueno… pienso que has sido la mejor persona que podría haber sido el novio de mi hermana.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó él de pronto levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

- Sí… defendiste a mi hermana a pesar de todo y estuviste con ella hasta el final. ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si después de eso no pensase así?

Daisuke sonrió complacido. Taichi, al notar que el chico era menos reacio con él, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal amistosa y ambos se echaron a reír. Se sentaron en las gradas los dos solos mientras hablaban de fútbol y otros temas que tenían en común.

- Me contó Hikari antes de que cortáramos que piensas pedir la beca de estudios para Estados Unidos- dijo Daisuke.

- Sí, me quiero ir con mi novia a Estados Unidos- contestó él- sólo tengo que aprobar todo lo que queda de curso y mandarles un vídeo jugando al fútbol.

- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírmelo, ex cuñado- dijo Daisuke riéndose.

- Pues mira- contestó Taichi pasando por alto cómo lo había llamado- ahora que lo dices, necesito a alguien que me ayude con el vídeo. Antes tenía a Sora, pero ella ahora no puede y necesito a alguien que juegue más o menos como yo… Y bueno, he estado viendo como juegas, me parece que tienes un buen juego. ¿Querrías ayudarme?

- ¿Ayudarte?- preguntó Daisuke de repente emocionado- ¡Claro que sí te ayudaré! ¿Cuánto empezamos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Taichi sonrió al recordar ese último día mientras le contaba a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido a Hikari, que tampoco podía evitar sonreír mientras se imaginaba a su ex novio emocionado y dando saltos de felicidad por la proposición. Era tan… propio de él.

Su hermano la observaba mientras ella se sonreía al oír el nombre de Daisuke. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí, no podía fingir que no lo sabía y le dolía verla así:

- Él aún te quiere, Hikari. ¿Por qué no te das otra oportunidad para ser feliz?

- No sé… Creo que no merezco estar con él. Le he hecho mucho daño y lo que ha pasado aún está tan reciente…- dijo ella un poco deprimida.

- No eres alguien tan malvado, Hikari. Creo que ya has pagado suficiente por lo que hiciste y aún tienes una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz… No la desperdicies- le animaba él.

Ella no contestó, no hubiera sabido qué decir aunque hubiese querido. Ella bien sabía que lo que más quería en el mundo era volver con él, pero no se atrevía. Aún temía salir herida de todo aquello y de herirle a él en el camino.

De pronto, un ensordecedor sonido los distrajo librando a la chica de tener que responder algo a su hermano. Suspiró avergonzada, debía ya por fin cambiar el tono de su móvil o acabaría sorda.

Tomó el teléfono y sintió que palidecía por momentos. Era Takeru quien estaba llamando. No sabía qué hacer ni donde meterse en ese momento, ¿se puede saber qué sería lo que quería?

Sin pensarlo, se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a una habitación vacía dejando a su hermano desconcertado. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja casi temblando de los nervios:

- ¿Sí…?

- ¡Hikari!- oyó de pronto su voz desde el otro lado.

- Takeru…- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Hubo un silencio repentino en el que ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. Hikari sentía que le temblaban las piernas por los nervios. ¿Qué se suponía que quería? Llevaban varias semanas sin hablar después de que ella le rechazase y también dejase a Daisuke. ¿Qué le diría? ¿La atacaría otra vez? No podía soportar la espera. Pero de pronto, él volvió a hablar:

- Hikari… ¿Cómo… cómo estás?

- Eh…- empezó a decir ella sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse esa pregunta- bueno, bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

- Bien también- contestó él y después de ese torpe saludo volvió a invadirles aquel incómodo silencio, parecía que él quería decirle algo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para ello- verás… te llamaba porque… necesito decirte algo importante… ¡pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, te lo prometo! Juro que no volveré a molestarte después de hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar conmigo?- repitió ella consternada pero notando cómo el alivio la invadía- ¿sobre qué?

- Es algo importante… no quisiera hablarlo por teléfono. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?- contestó él un poco más seguro de lo que decía.

Hikari dudó por un momento. ¿Debía ir? Takeru, al otro lado, parecía hablar en serio y sonaba desesperado. Quizá debía probar y darle una oportunidad a decirle lo que tuviera que decirle, al fin y al cabo había sido su mejor amigo durante la secundaria…

- Está bien… Mañana nos vemos. ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Te viene bien enfrente de la estatua de Hachiko en Shibuya?- preguntó Takeru- Es que tengo que hacer unas cosas por allí y si no, no me da tiempo…

- Me parece bien- contestó ella- te veo allí. Adiós.

Tras la despedida recíproca, colgó el teléfono y se quedó apoyada en la puerta sin hacer nada. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y se preguntaba una y otra vez qué sería lo que tenía que contarle… Aún así, no parecía que la cosa fuese algo bueno.

* * *

Ella no dejó de darle vueltas en todo lo que quedaba de día y parte del día siguiente. Y aún pensaba en ello cuando salió de la boca de metro y se encontraba de lleno con una de las siempre concurridas calles de Shibuya. Se paró un momento para recordar la dirección que debía tomar para encontrar la estatua de Hachiko y finalmente salió del todo de la estación de Shibuya para verla frente a ella rodeada de personas que, como ella, también esperaban a gente con la que habían quedado.

Caminó en dirección al pie de la estatua mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna cabellera rubia que le diera indicios de que Takeru había llegado. Pero no lo encontró. Extrañada por la tardanza de su amigo, se acercó más y decidió rodear la estatua por si por algún casual se encontrase detrás de ella.

Pero lo que encontró allí, no se lo esperó. No era Takeru quien estaba esperando allí, sino otra persona que conocía muy bien. Daisuke.

El chico, al reconocerla, se quedó mirándola perplejo y se acercó a ella. Ahora no tenía manera de escaparse de Daisuke, así que se quedó plantada en el suelo sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Hikari?- preguntó él de repente incrédulo- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Daisuke!- exclamó ella devolviendo el saludo nerviosa- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte… yo he quedado aquí con Takeru… me dijo que tenía algo importante que contarme.

- ¿No me digas?- dijo Daisuke mirándola fijamente- yo también he quedado con él aquí mismo y por lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando desconcertados. Pero Daisuke pronto sonrió de forma agradable haciendo que la chica volviese a sentir aquellas molestas mariposas en el estómago cuando él estaba cerca. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decirse algo más, apareció Takeru por detrás de ellos intentando llamarles la atención:

- ¡Estabais aquí! ¿Por qué os habéis metido detrás de la estatua? Así no os encontraba.

- Perdona tío- dijo Daisuke riéndose- me quedé aquí y Hikari me encontró. No sé por qué los dos pensamos lo mismo.

- No os preocupéis- contestó Takeru pasando por alto aquel comentario que en cierto modo le dolió.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo. Takeru no sabía cómo empezar con el tema. Desde el principio no sabía muy bien cómo llevarlo y ahora que tenía a los dos enfrente se había quedado mudo. Trató de respirar profundo para calmarse, deseando que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo callado como el que él estaba percibiendo. Finalmente dijo:

- Supongo que os estaréis preguntando el motivo de por qué os he citado aquí- al ver que los dos le miraban sin decir nada decidió continuar- tengo que deciros algo importante a los dos y, como sois mis dos mejores amigos, creí que tendríais derecho a saberlo los primeros… El caso es que… me voy a marchar a París en un par de semanas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía especialmente afectado por la noticia y eso le extrañó. ¿Acaso no les importaba que se fuera? Pero al momento, Daisuke dijo:

- ¡Vaya qué suerte! ¿Era eso lo que nos ibas a contar? ¿Y cuántos días te vas?

Takeru sonrió de forma amarga al oírle. De verdad habían creído que se marchaba para luego volver, por eso estaban ambos tan tranquilos. Luego dio un largo suspiro y aclaró:

- No… veréis… Voy a París, pero me voy definitivamente dentro de dos semanas.

Ahora sí que había quedado claro al ver que la expresión de los dos había cambiado a otra de incredulidad. Al menos algo le echarían de menos…

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y el curso?- preguntó Daisuke que había sido el único que había podido decir algo.

Entonces Takeru le contó la situación de su abuelo francés y todo lo que había pensado y acordado con sus padres para finalmente dejarles claro que no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Mientras hablaba, miraba las caras de sus dos amigos que parecían realmente apenados con lo que les contaba. Él también se sentía un poco deprimido. Iba a echarles de menos a los dos:

- ¿Entonces no hay marcha atrás? ¿Vuelves a Francia?- preguntó Hikari de repente.

- Me temo que sí- contestó él sonriendo tristemente- Lo siento… de veras.

De pronto, Hikari le abrazó de forma sorpresiva dejándole totalmente estático. Ella no pudo evitarlo, pero él era y seguiría siendo para siempre su mejor amigo y en ese momento se marchaba. Empezó a llorar en silencio muy afectada y él le acarició la cabeza de forma torpe sin haber sido capaz de recobrarse de aquel ataque de afecto.

Miró a su amigo en busca de explicaciones y se encontró con su mirada entristecida, pero incapaz de poder hacer nada por primera vez.

- Te echaré de menos…- oyó de pronto susurrar a Hikari.

Bajó la cabeza en su dirección y se encontró con sus ojos marrones mirando dentro de los suyos. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le expresaban mucho más de lo que él pensaba que podría interpretar. Fue capaz de ver pena por su marcha, pero algo más, fue capaz de ver en los ojos de la chica que más había querido en su vida, perdón. Un perdón puro y libre de rencores por fin.

Sonrió agradecido. Ahora ya sabía que Hikari y él habían dejado atrás todos los fantasmas del pasado, aunque no de la manera que él hubiese querido… Suspiró derrotado. Era hora de hacer de buen amigo y renunciar a la que fue el amor de su vida.

Dejó que Hikari se separara de él y que, inconscientemente, ella volviese a ponerse junto a Daisuke para ser consolada por él de una manera casi inmediata. Le dolía sí, cualquiera capaz de ver a través de los gestos, podía percibir el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y el cariño que transmitían, aunque no lo pudieran ver ellos. Había dejado escapar a Hikari, pero al menos se alegraba de que ella fuera feliz con su mejor amigo.

- Escuchad. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer por vosotros- comenzó a decir Takeru.

Sin dar tiempo a ninguno a reaccionar, tomó la mano de Hikari con su mano derecha y luego la de Daisuke con la izquierda. Ante las miradas atónitas de sus dos amigos, juntó sus dos manos haciendo que las de Hikari y Daisuke se juntasen hasta que ambas quedaron unidas en un ligero apretón. Después de conseguirlo, dijo:

- No quiero irme de Japón sintiendo que he separado a dos personas que me importan y que se quieren tanto como vosotros os queréis.- al ver que ambos se miraban de reojo algo sonrojados, continuó hablando- ¡Vamos! Cualquiera vería que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Daos otra oportunidad. Eso me haría muy feliz y podría marcharme a Francia en paz.

Vio que Daisuke miraba directamente a Hikari y notó cómo su mano apretaba la mano de la chica con más fuerza que antes. Él apartó su mano para dejarlos libres y eso parecía darle fuerzas a su amigo para mirar a los ojos a Hikari y decir:

- Kari…- dijo mientras ella abría los ojos al oírle llamarla en diminutivo- te quiero. Siempre te he querido y no me puedo olvidar de ti. ¿Podríamos… olvidar lo que ha ocurrido y empezar otra vez?

- Yo también te quiero- contestó ella olvidándose por un momento de cualquier cosa que no fuera él- pero… me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha pasado…

- ¡Ey, no!- dijo él de repente acercándola a él para abrazarla- ¡Olvida todo lo que pasó, Kari! ¡Empecemos de cero! Te lo pido, por favor… ¡no me dejes!

- ¡Te quiero!- dijo Hikari de pronto, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello- ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Parecía que ambos se habían olvidado de él, pero no le importó. Sonrió al verles tan felices y decidió marcharse para dejarles tranquilos. Cuando volvieran a percatarse de su ausencia ya habría cogido el metro de vuelta a su casa.

Antes de meterse en la estación para tomar el transporte, miró al cielo sonriendo. Después de varios días de no parar de llover, unos tibios rayos de sol bañaban su rostro en ese momento. Estaba saliendo el sol por primera vez de entre las nubes. ¿Eso significaba algo? Entonces sonrió. Debía de ser optimista. Si el sol era capaz de ganar la batalla a las densas nubes después de tantos días de batalla casi perdida para colmarle de ese calor que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, él sería capaz de ser feliz.

Con ese último pensamiento y una última mirada al cada vez más brillante sol, se perdió entre la muchedumbre que se agolpaba a la entrada sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Dos semanas después, a las 8 de la mañana hora francesa, un Takeru agotado arrastraba su enorme maleta a duras penas mientras trataba en vano de mantenerse despierto. El viaje había resultado turbulento y se había mareado de tal manera que casi se pasó medio viaje en el baño. Nunca había deseado tanto llegar a tierra.

Recordó la despedida y se sintió nostálgico. Sus padres y su hermano habían ido a despedirse al aeropuerto. Después de mucho tiempo, habían sido una familia unida, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Eso al menos le alegraba. Sus dos padres se habían despedido a su manera, su madre colmándole de mimos y besos sin parar y su padre con un simple abrazo cordial siguiendo su línea, pero en el que había sentido todo el cariño del hombre.

Su hermano, por su parte, también se mantuvo un poco distante. Lo comprendía. No le gustaba mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos en público cuando se trataba de él.

Luego recordó soltar la mano de su madre y entrar en la terminal sin dejar de despedirse de ellos hasta que torció una esquina y los perdió de vista ya de forma definitiva.

De repente, otro pasajero le preguntó la dirección de la salida de la terminal sacándole de sus pensamientos y amablemente se lo indicó uniéndose al camino de salida. Ya habían pasado el control de pasaportes y ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se encontraba en el territorio francés del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París. Pronto se reuniría con sus abuelos.

No tardó en reconocerlos. Pudo ver a su abuelo entre toda la gente que esperaba, siempre reconocería su postura totalmente estirada a pesar de la edad que tenía y su pelo rubio claro, lo único que le hacía parecer que era un hombre mayor era el bastón que llevaba y su pierna escayolada. Su abuela a su lado, trataba de ayudarle y a la vez le buscaba con la mirada. También era una mujer que parecía más joven de lo que realmente era y muy guapa. Takeru siempre había pensado que su madre y su abuela eran idénticas.

En cuanto lo vieron, empezaron a saludarle entusiasmados y él corrió a abrazarlos. Su abuelo le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda que casi le tira. Seguía teniendo la misma fuerza que antes.

- ¿Estás cansado, cariño?- preguntó su abuela sonriendo.

- Un montón- contestó él- ha sido un viaje muy complicado y no he podido dormir nada…

- No te preocupes- contestó ella- ahora iremos a casa, te prepararé un rico desayuno y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras.

- Eso me parece muy bien…- empezó a decir Takeru, pero de repente descubrió a su abuelo intentando tomar su maleta y dijo corriendo- ¡Abuelo! ¡No puedes coger peso!

- ¡Tonterías!- contestó el hombre enfurruñado- soy francés, soy duro como una roca y claramente yo puedo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar. Takeru tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar haciendo reír a su abuela y oyó de fondo a su abuelo enfurruñarse. Sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Había elegido el camino que tenía que elegir.

* * *

- ¿Tú crees que le irá bien?- preguntó Daisuke de repente a la que ahora era su novia mientras paseaban por la calle cogidos de la mano.

- Seguramente- contestó Hikari adivinando a quien se refería- él es una persona muy especial, seguro que le irá bien en la vida.

- ¿Y nosotros?- preguntó él entonces parándose en medio de la calle- ¿Crees que nos irá bien? Porque yo… no quiero perderte otra vez…

Hikari se quedó mirando a su novio y sus ojos vagaron de pronto hacia la chaqueta roja que él llevaba. Sonrió y dijo:

- Nos irá bien, estoy segura

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- preguntó él intrigado.

De pronto, ella tomó un hijo rojo que se había salido de la chaqueta de su novio y tiró de él hasta que consiguió arrancarlo. Ante sus ojos comenzó a anudarse un extremo en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha y mientras trataba de anudárselo también a él en su dedo meñique decía:

- Porque tú y yo estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Que puede estirarse o encogerse, pero nunca, nunca podrá romperse. ¿Tú recuerdas esa leyenda? Pues yo nunca había estado tan segura de ella como lo estoy ahora. Daisuke, tú y yo estamos destinados, estoy segura de ello…

Él contempló por un momento cómo aquel hilo rojo atado a su dedo se extendía hasta anudarse en el meñique de la chica que en ese momento le miraba sonriente. Entonces sonrió y antes de besarla dijo:

- Yo también lo creo, Hikari. Tú y yo estamos destinados.

**¡FIN! Sí… lo sé. Una parte de mis lectores quiere matarme y la otra parte no sabe ni qué decir. Lo entiendo de verdad. Reconozco ahora que esto no estaba en mis planes… Sí, esto según mi primer borrador tenía que terminar en Takari… Pero no sé, no me llenaba y no encontraba una historia que realmente enganchara, pero de pronto la idea del Daikari surgió en mi mente y pensé que quedaba mucho mejor a pesar de todo. Entonces pensé y pensé hasta que me di cuenta de que esta nueva idea encajaba mucho más que la otra… Sinceramente, no podía hacerle esa putada al pobre Daisuke… No sé. Será que en el fondo adoro a los chicos torpes, atolondrados y adorables como él xD.**

**Yo en mi línea, mando a Takeru a Francia… Pero como dice Shakira, que cuando menos te lo esperas sale el sol (y que se lo digan a ella ¬¬) y seguramente alguna españolita decida ese mismo año hacerse un Erasmus a Francia y… (momento de flipación interrumpido para no hacer más ridículo xD).**

**¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Hikari y Daisuke serán felices por fin? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la beca de Taichi? ¿Surgirá el amor entre Koushiro y Miyako? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**¡Hola a todos! Espero no haber tardado tanto... es que he tenido un problema de inspiración porque mis ideas se quedaron paradas en el último capítulo. Pero un día mirando fotos de Japón me dieron una idea impresionante y creo que estoy bastante satisfecha.**

**Con respecto al capítulo anterior... bueno, siento que no haya gustado tanto como yo esperaba, pero he hecho lo que he considerado mejor y no me arrepiento, lo siento.**

**Sólo reitero que Digimon no me pertenece y que os agradezco como siempre todos vuestros reviews.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 34: HANAMI

Los días calurosos parecían finalmente establecerse alejando aquel invierno especialmente frío y lluvioso. Pero aún así, hacía demasiado calor para la época del año en la que se encontraban.

Mimi, sin embargo, estaba muy contenta. Por fin el sol lideraba aquel cielo azul sin rastro de ninguna nube que le pudiese hacer sombra y sus cálidos rayos bañaban todo el lugar aumentando las temperaturas.

Acababa de salir de su última clase antes de irse a comer. MIyako estaba junto a ella y sonreía al sentir también cómo la calidez de los rayos solares rozaban su piel de aquella forma tan agradable. Levantó los brazos al aire animada y dijo:

- ¡Por fin hace calor! ¡Qué alegría!

- La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de este clima- dijo Mimi dándole la razón.

Las dos contemplaron el lugar mucho más contentas que antes y comenzaron el camino en dirección a sus respectivas casas. La gente parecía también animada por el cambio de tiempo y había mucha más que de costumbre rehusando de usar el transporte público para aprovechar la suerte de la temperatura.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de las facultades adentrándose por las calles charlando tranquilamente. La brisa proveniente del mar era una sensación muy agradable y no tenían ningún deseo de llegar a casa muy pronto:

- Yolei- llamó de pronto a su amiga que caminaba a su lado- ¿Por qué no cambiamos la ruta y rodeamos por el parque Ueno? Hace tan bueno...

- De acuerdo- contestó MIyako- seguro que todos los árboles de sakura están en flor. Ya es época...

- ¡Ay, que maravilla!- exclamó Mimi de repente ilusionada- ¡Vamos a verlos! Siempre he querido estar en Japón en el momento de los árboles de cerezo en flor. ¡Qué típico!

- Toda una turista...- simplemente dijo Miyako antes de cambiar la dirección.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la altura del parque Ueno y fueron recibidas por largos paseos llenos de árboles de cerezo en flor que daban una imagen rosada y sobrecargada, pero realmente impresionante. Mimi se quedó atónita ante tal explosión de colores y sin pensarlo, sacó del bolso su teléfono móvil para inmortalizar aquella estampa primaveral tan peculiar. Después se quedó mirando la instantánea y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción mientras tiraba del brazo de su amiga mientras decía:

- ¡Vamos a pasear por aquí! ¡Es precioso!

Miyako persiguió a su amiga por el camino lleno de pétalos de flor mientras ésta seguía caminando dando vueltas sobre sí misma, dejando que los pétalos que caían de los árboles movidos por el viento cayesen sobre ella. Pero no le importaba. Aquel aroma embriagador a flor y esa brisa agradable que la mecía a su paso era tan agradable que se quedaría así para siempre.

De pronto, dejó de bailar y dar saltos entre las flores. Vio de lejos a dos personas que le sonaban de algo. Sin acordarse de su amiga, fue hacia su dirección intentando reconocer a aquellas dos figuras lejanas. Eran Hikari y Daisuke.

Hikari también la había visto. Soltó la mano de su novio y corrió hacia su compañera de piso sonriente. Cuando se encontraron, Hikari abrazó a la chica con cariño y dijo:

- ¡Hola Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería aprovechar el buen día que hacía y le dije a Yolei que viniésemos por aquí... ¡Está todo precioso! ¿No crees?

- ¡Sí!- contestó la chica mirando las flores cayendo a su alrededor- nosotros siempre venimos por aquí al salir de clase... Ha sido un poco tardío este año, pienso. Seguro que la gente vendrá este fin de semana por el Hanami.

- ¡Es verdad, el Hanami!- dijo de pronto Miyako acercándose por fin a las dos chicas- ¡Hola Hikari!

- ¡Hola Miyako!- la saludó Hikari, se dio la vuelta al encontrar a su novio detrás y añadió- él es mi novio Daisuke. Dai, ella es Miyako, amiga de Mimi.

Ambos se saludaron. Mientras Mimi intentaba recordar lo que estaban hablando y de repente se estremeció y dijo:

- ¡Ah, hanami! Ver flores.

- Sí- contestó Miyako riéndose- así es la traducción.

- Ya lo sabía- dijo Mimi sintiéndose ofendida- sólo que no recordaba qué era.

- Podríamos venir este fin de semana- dijo Hikari de repente- se lo voy a comentar a Sora también. Y que se apunten los chicos también- de pronto miró a su chico y sonriendo preguntó- ¿Tú también vienes, verdad?

- Por supuesto- contestó él abrazándola por detrás

- Me parece buena idea- dijo Mimi ilusionada- siempre he querido ver algo así...

- Pero si no sabías lo que era. No seas mentirosa- intervino Miyako riéndose de su amiga.

Mimi la miró mal. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era, conocía más de las costumbres japonesas que cualquiera de sus amigos japoneses. De eso podía estar segura. Aunque no lo dijo abiertamente, claro estaba.

Hikari, de pronto, miró a las dos chicas mientras discutían y una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios. Acto seguido, preguntó:

- Miyako, ¿te apuntas? Vamos a ser bastantes personas y llevaremos alcohol...

Ambas se quedaron mirándola. Mimi casi se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la indignación. ¿Acaso aquel espectáculo tan maravilloso sólo era un motivo para ponerse a beber en la calle? Sin embargo Miyako, al verse invitada, sonrió con complicidad al plan y dijo:

- Por supuesto que me apunto.

- Bien- contestó Hikari sonriendo- se lo comentaré a todos. No hace falta que te pregunte si vienes, ¿no, Mimi?

- Yo voy, pero no pienso perderme el Hanami bebiendo- contestó ella indignada.

- Ya, eso dices siempre cuando se trata de beber...- contestó Hikari dejándolo caer.

- Nos vamos para casa, Hikari- dijo Mimi ignorando lo último que había dicho- ¿Vienes?

- No, Daisuke y yo nos vamos a comer juntos- contestó ella tomando la mano de su novio- luego voy a casa.

Se despidieron y los cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes. Miyako parecía contenta por la invitación y no dejaba de hacer comentarios con respecto a lo que se solía hacer esos días. Mimi la miraba sin decir nada. Sólo la escuchaba y acababa de darse cuenta que Hikari la había invitado por otro motivo más allá de la buena relación que las dos tenían. Ese motivo era que Koushiro también estaría.

Mimi se mordía el labio pensativa mientras escuchaba de fondo a su amiga hablar de algo que ya no le estaba prestando atención. Desde que había intercedido por los dos hacía unas semanas, había hecho todo lo posible por conseguir algún acercamiento entre Miyako y Koushiro. Pero se había hecho imposible.

Parecía que había conseguido lo contrario a lo que se proponía y ambos se habían alejado más. Miyako, días antes, le había anunciado que se había apuntado a un seminario de la facultad que coincidía con los días en que Koushiro rondaba su club de informática... Era del todo sospechoso, junto con el hecho de que Koushiro antes de venir a visitarlas, siempre preguntaba quién estaba en la casa...

Sospechoso e irritante, en verdad.

Por ello, aplaudió en su interior la iniciativa de Hikari invitándola. Así Miyako no sospecharía de la treta que estaba empezando a urdir para que Koushiro también aceptara . Ya no le importaba si la intención de Hikari había sido la de juntarles o no, gracias a ella podía continuar con sus planes de celestina...

- ¿De qué te ríes?- oyó de pronto a Miyako a su lado que la miraba fijamente.

- De nada... Me acabo de acordar de algo que me dijo Taichi...- dijo ella intentando parecer tranquila, pero no consiguiendo que la sonrisa de malicia desapareciera de su rostro. Pero, por suerte, Miyako no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Unas horas después, Hikari volvió a la casa, encontrándose con la americana y Sora sentadas en el sofá jugando con la Play Station que les habían dejado los chicos durante toda la semana. Hikari vio a las dos chicas totalmente entregadas al juego haciendo exagerados movimientos con los mandos de un lado a otro mientras gritaban cosas sin sentido:

- ¡Sora, aparta!- gritaba Mimi de pie sobre el sofá con todo el pelo en la cara- no pienso permitir que me eches de la carretera. ¡Te voy a ganar!

- Ni lo sueñes, yanqui- decía Sora con un cigarro en la boca y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro- esta partida la tengo más que ganada.

Hikari se quedó en la puerta del salón mirándolas impresionada. De Sora no le sorprendía, ya que la había visto jugando hasta altas horas de la noche sin inmutarse por nada, pero de Mimi no se lo esperaba. El día que su hermano y Yamato habían traído la consola para pasar la tarde con ellas, la americana había dicho que no le interesaban esas cosas y se había marchado a su habitación. Pero ahora se encontraba jugando de aquella forma agresiva tan poco propia de ella y desconcertaba a Hikari... Seguramente Sora la habría retado.

Pero pronto, el coche rosa de Mimi fue estrellado por el coche rojo de Sora dejando que este último llegase a la meta rodeado de los gritos de victoria de Sora y los abucheos por parte de la americana que se quejaba enormemente mientras arrojaba sus mandos al sofá. Era el momento de hacer acto de presencia:

- ¿Qué? ¿Os divertís?

Las dos se dieron la vuelta para sonreír a la recién llegada. Sora se acercó a su compañera americana y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras decía:

- La americana es una pringada. De cinco partidas que hemos jugado no ha ganado ni una vez.

- Eso no es cierto- contestó Mimi defendiéndose- si no me estuvieras arrojando contra el muro, te hubiera ganado.

Sora se rió con sorna ante lo que había dicho y revolvió el pelo de su compañera mientras ella forcejeaba molesta. Hikari se rió y se unió a ellas en el sofá.

- Sora- comenzó a decir Hikari- este fin de semana queremos ir al parque Ueno a lo del Hanami, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Hanami?- preguntó Sora- de acuerdo. ¿Iremos donde todos los años? ¿Quiénes vamos?

- Pues todos- decía Hikari.

- Vale. Entonces vamos pensando qué nos vamos a llevar de alcohol- dijo Sora mientras hacía una lista mental.

Mimi las miraba impresionada una vez más. ¿También Sora? Pensaba que al tener a una madre experta en ikebana y flores sentiría un poco de respeto por la tradición. Fue algo que le hizo saber de inmediato:

- ¡Pero Sora! ¿Tú también? ¿No sientes algo de emoción por Hanami que no sea ir de botellón?

Ante esas preguntas, sólo recibió una mirada cómplice entre sus compañeras y unas repentinas carcajadas dominaron la estancia dejándola aún más perpleja. Cuando finalmente, ambas dejaron de reírse, Sora dijo:

- Sí siento emoción, pero es que he estado en esta fiesta desde pequeña con mis padres y ya he perdido el interés por ello. Si podemos hacerlo acompañados de alcohol y risas mejor, ¿no?

Después de decir esto, dio otra calada a su cigarro dando fin al argumento que acababa de dar. Mimi se quedó mirando un momento a su compañera quedándose pasmada sin dejar de seguir el rastro del humo que provenía del cigarro. Sin pensarlo un momento, se acercó a su compañera y le quitó el cigarro de la boca apagándolo en el cenicero ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no tardó en decir:

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

- Creo recordar que habíamos quedado en que cuando fumases estarías en la ventana y yo no la veo abierta.- contestó ella señalando la ventana para apoyar su teoría.

Sora entonces miró a la ventana como si fuera algo en lo que nunca había reparado y luego se echó a reír, siendo secundada por sus dos compañeras encontrando graciosa la situación. Sora entonces se dio la vuelta, cara a sus compañeras:

- ¿Entonces, Hanami este fin de semana? Compraré ron para mí, como todos los años.

* * *

Y así fue finalmente. El primer sábado de abril se presentaron en su casa por la noche los chicos y Miyako. Taichi y Miyako se llevaban muy bien desde que había empezado a salir con Mimi y después de que su novia le hubiese contado lo que tenía en mente, decidió aliarse con ella y hacer todo lo posible porque fuera posible la unión entre sus dos amigos. Por lo que Yamato y él convencieron a Koushiro, después de haberle agotado psicológicamente y se ofrecieron a ir a buscar a Miyako a su casa con el coche para llegar juntos a buscar a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron, entraron sin preguntar ni nada y fueron acomodándose en el sofá mientras esperaban. Yamato había entrado junto a Miyako mientras le contaba anécdotas y cómo había sido una gran casualidad de que uno de sus compañeros de banda había ido al colegio con ella. La chica sonreía de forma tonta y no apartaba la mirada del chico rubio:

- Así que Akira fue tu compañero de clase- comentaba Yamato- ya se lo comentaré...

- Dile que a ver si algún día se digna a visitarme- decía la chica totalmente obnubilada por el chico- o yo misma puedo ir a veros actuar...

Así se los encontró Mimi, sentados en el sofá y le dio la risa. Por mucho que a su amiga le interesase Koushiro siempre sería la misma chica enormemente interesada por el sexo masculino. Y la verdad es que no tenía mal gusto. En ese momento se alegraba de que Sora estuviera en la cocina y no viera aquel panorama.

Se fijó en que Koushiro se había apoderado del ordenador de Hikari como siempre que llegaba a la casa y fingía que le interesaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que fingía porque le había pillado en más de una ocasión mirar de reojo a la pareja del sofá con ceño fruncido... Aquello iba a ser realmente divertido.

Al momento aparecieron por la puerta Hikari y Daisuke cargados de bolsas y Sora reapareció de la cocina con una mochila llena de cosas. Al ver las bolsas que acababan de traer, preguntó:

- ¿Qué habéis comprado?

- Mucho alcohol- contestó Hikari entre risas- Y obentos preparados del supermercado de la esquina. ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Sí- contestó Sora- ya nos podemos ir.

Todos se levantaron en dirección a la puerta. Mimi corrió a su novio y le saludó con cariño siendo rápidamente correspondida por éste. Una vez se separaron, él le enseño las bolsas que llevaba y dijo:

- Te he comprado cerveza. Porque sé que es lo que te sienta mal y no me apetece tener que cargar contigo a casa.

- ¿Quién te dijo que voy a beber?- preguntó Mimi- yo estoy más interesada por la cultura de tu país que por emborracharme como una idiota.

- Eso dijo Koushiro el año pasado y acabo peor que todos- contestó él, de pronto recordó algo y añadió- por cierto, tendremos que alejar a Miyako de Yamato. Porque no veo que él tenga mucho interés en ella y tampoco creo que a Sora le esté haciendo mucha gracia.

Mimi miró en la dirección que le indicaba Taichi y se sorprendió con ver a su amiga intentando entablar más conversación con el rubio y éste la escuchaba hasta donde le permitía la educación. Decidió intervenir:

- Yolei, ven que tenemos que contarte una cosa.

Ella la miró molesta por la interrupción, pero caminó en su dirección. Taichi, por su parte, había logrado que Koushiro quedase a su altura sin que él se diese cuenta de lo que pretendía. Miyako sí que se dio cuenta, pero cuando pudo haber puesto los pies en polvorosa, ya era demasiado tarde. Mimi la había tomado del brazo y la había acercado a ella impidiendo cualquier intento de huida.

- ¡Venid con nosotros!- empezó a decir Taichi con una sonrisita- dejad que las parejitas intimen un poco antes de que lleguemos al parque Ueno.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Koushiro- también sois pareja.

- Pero somos personas solidarias con aquellos solteros que tienen que soportar ser los sujetavelas de sus amigos- dijo Mimi soltando la directa como una bomba- además Tai y yo ya pasamos demasiado tiempo solos...

- Sí y además que tengo unas dudas informáticas que tenía que preguntaros- añadió Taichi intentando aguantar la risa ante lo que acababa de decir su novia- ¿Seguís yendo al mismo club de informática?

- Sí, bueno antes...- dijo Miyako sintiéndose abochornada de repente- yo tengo otras cosas que hacer y ya no puedo ir...

- Bueno no importa- dijo Taichi de repente- tengo problemas con el audio de mi ordenador portátil y me gustaría saber a qué se debe...

- Podías habérmelo dicho- dijo Koushiro- te lo miro mañana, si eso.

- Eh...- dijo Taichi al quedarse sin argumento- no... es que prefiero arreglarlo yo. Tengo que aprender a resolver mis propios problemas, ¿no? Sólo necesito que me digas que puede ser...

Continuaron hablando de ese tema que había logrado sacar Taichi mientras trataban de que los dos estuvieran más cerca uno del otro. Todo eso lo veían detrás de ellos Yamato, Sora, Hikari y Daisuke, que contemplaban la escena realmente interesados. Sora le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novio y preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

- Taichi y Mimi están tratando de juntar a Koushiro con Miyako porque no son capaces de hacerlo por su cuenta- le explicó simplemente Yamato sin apartar la mirada.

- Si le gusta Koushiro, ¿qué hacía tan pegada a ti? Tú no te pareces a él, que yo sepa...- dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

- No seas celosa, ya sabes que a mí me gustan pelirrojas- contestó él dándole un beso, mientras recibía aspavientos por parte de la chica provocando la risa de todos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron cerca del parque Ueno, se encontraron con mucha más gente que se agolpaban en grupos a la misma dirección que ellos. Mimi se quedó boquiabierta al ver a tantas personas juntas y tomó del brazo a Taichi mientras decía impresionada:

- ¿De dónde ha salido tanta gente?

- A esto viene mucha gente- le explicó él- sobre todo por la noche. Es mucho más divertido estar aquí bebiendo de noche sin que te vea la policía...

Ella asintió, ya resignada a no poder disfrutar de las vistas de los cerezos sin tener que soportar a borrachos alrededor. Se dejó por llevar por el grupo ante la marea de personas que entraban y salían del lugar sin soltar el brazo del chico por miedo a perderse.

Le costaba caminar entre tantas piernas alrededor de ella. Temía tropezar y caerse para ser posteriormente aplastada por la marea humana. Se agarró más de su novio y con la otra mano tomó a su amiga para que no se perdiera. Sólo deseaba por salir a un lugar donde poder respirar...

Por suerte, llegó un momento en el que se habían adentrado lo suficiente y por fin la multitud se dispersó permitiendo que el grupo pudiera volver a unirse en un mejor lugar. Mimi miraba alrededor fascinaba. Había mucha gente alrededor de ella sentada en grupos y montones de atracciones y ferias para divertirles. A su alrededor cientos de cerezos en flor iluminados de forma más artificial daban un aspecto más fantasmagórico... Era algo increíble.

De pronto, Taichi la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- ¡Ven! Quiero mostrarte algo impresionante.

Ella asintió y lo siguió mientras trataban de esquivar a los grupos sentados en medio del camino y ella observaba todo a su alrededor.

De pronto, ambos pararon y la imagen con la que se encontró hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par. Era simplemente una maravilla. Se encontró con un enorme templo rodeado de todos aquellos árboles en flor iluminados por luces de colores. El espectáculo era de postal sin duda. Todo le parecía tan hermoso y a la vez exótico que no era capaz de articular palabra. Ese era el Japón auténtico.

- ¡Dios mío!- dijo ella de repente- es... único.

- Ya me había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente querías tú era algo como esto, así que pensé que esto sería lo más bonito que podría enseñarte- le explicó él- esto es Yozakura, que es como el hanami pero por la noche...

- Me encanta, en serio- contestó ella abrazándose al cuerpo del chico con ternura.

Se quedó mirando las vistas en silencio junto a él, oyendo cómo el viendo mecía las ramas de los árboles mientras a su espalda la gente reía y daba voces. Notó de pronto cómo Taichi pasaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura y decía más para sí mismo que para ella:

- Si todo sale bien, este será el último Hanami que podré disfrutar...

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Era cierto. Si todo salía como lo habían planeado ya no podría disfrutar de ninguna fiesta japonesa al estar en Estados Unidos. Vio que contemplaba al lugar con un deje de nostalgia, seguramente recordaba años anteriores en los que era pequeño y había presenciado aquello con su familia o con sus amigos. Le tomó de la mano obligándole a mirarle a los ojos y dijo seria:

- Me aseguraré de que el año que viene tengas tu hanami en Nueva York. Y te prometo que será el mejor de tu vida.

- No lo pongo en duda- dijo él sonriendo mientras besaba sus labios con afecto siendo rápidamente correspondido por ella.

Después de contemplar durante unos instantes más aquella visión tan romántica, volvieron donde habían dejado al resto del grupo. Se los encontraron sentados en el suelo sobre una enorme manta que Hikari había insistido en coger con una gran cantidad de alcohol sobre ella y distintos envases de comida desperdigados. Se unieron de ellos y Mimi les mostró orgullosa las fotos que había sacado del templo:

- Mirad lo que os habéis perdido por quedaros aquí bebiendo.

- ¿Sólo habéis ido a ver eso?- preguntó Sora mientras abría una de las botellas- creíamos que estabais haciendo otras cosas.

Ambos sólo se rieron y se sentaron en el suelo junto a ellos. Entre risas comenzaron a abrir todo lo que habían traído y a sacarse fotos de mil maneras. A lo lejos se escuchaba música que habían puesto un grupo un poco más alejados de ellos y risas. Había muy buen ambiente.

- Bueno- dijo Sora de repente- ¡vamos a beber! Me he traído unos dados. Quien saque con los dos dados un diez tiene que beber de este enorme vaso- enseñó un vaso grande y de bastante diámetro- pero quien logre sacar un cuatro con los dos dados tiene que decirle a otro que beba hasta lo que quiera. Y si alguno saca con los dos dados un seis le manda a otro que haga algo.

- ¡Ya sé cuál es este juego!- dijo Yamato de repente- pero las reglas no eran así, que yo recuerde.

- Cuando jugábamos mis amigos y yo era así- contestó ella- ¿Y cómo era para ti?

- De otra forma, pero yo prefiero que se quede así, porque tampoco lo recuerdo mucho- contestó él dejándole vía libre.

- Yo no voy a jugar- dijo Mimi simplemente.

- Ya lo creo que vas a jugar- dijo Sora mirándola de forma maliciosa- si no ya verás como vuelvo a fumar en casa.

Mimi la miró disgustada. Sabía que sería capaz de hacer algo así, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asentir y unirse a los demás en torno a Sora, que ya se había colocado entre todos para tirar.

Tiró los dados en medio de todos y ambos formaron un cuatro con un uno y un tres en cada uno. Sora sonrió sin tapujos. Le tocaba a ella decir quien bebía y no se hizo esperar. Miró a su compañera americana y dijo:

- Voy a empezar contigo, señorita americana. ¡Mimi, bebes!

La americana frunció el ceño y después de que Sora llenase el vaso hasta casi rebasarlo, se lo entregó y comenzó a beberlo siendo alentada por todos sus amigos al unísono para que lo bebiera de un solo trago. Cosa que no fue capaz de hacer, claramente. Aún no estaba acostumbrada y necesitaba más tiempo para beber todo aquello.

Cuando finalmente lo terminó, fue aplaudida por todos sus amigos mientras ella trataba de aguantar las ganas de vomitar en cualquier momento. Demasiado alcohol había pasado por su garganta. Miró a Sora que sonreía triunfal y ella también sonrió para sus adentros. Ya le tocaría a ella un cuatro o un seis y podría vengarse.

Mientras, el juego continuó y comenzó a notarse cómo todos iban bebiendo copas de más, porque ya apenas eran capaces de tirar al lado correcto los dados o se inventaban los números que les daban. Sora y Mimi no dejaban de mandarse beber la una a la otra o lanzarse órdenes absurdas con tal de no quedar la una por debajo de la otra. Parecía una batalla entre ellas dos y así parecía que se lo habían tomado.

Pero mientras las dos chicas se lanzaban puyas la una a la otra sin prestar atención a nada más, Hikari observaba el panorama en silencio. Se sentía un poco mareada por unas cuantas que habían bebido ya, por lo que se sintió lo suficientemente envalentonada para cuando vio que sus dados formaban el maravilloso seis de la orden, decir lo siguiente:

- La orden es para Miyako. Quiero que le des un pico a Koushiro.

De pronto se quedaron todos callados al oírlo. Mimi de pronto dejó su pequeña pelea con Sora para darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos. Todos miraron en dirección a los dos aludidos que no sabían dónde meterse. Miyako miraba incrédula a Hikari y trató de negarse balbuceando incoherencias:

- ¡Eso no es justo! Nadie ha hecho nada de eso... aún

- Bueno...- empezó Hikari ensanchando más su sonrisa- Mimi ha tenido que jugar coaccionada por Sora y ella no quería. Todos los que hemos aceptado sin rechistar sabíamos a qué estábamos jugando.

- ¡Exacto!- dijo Mimi enardecida apuntando a sus amigos con el dedo- ¡No hay excusas! ¡Queremos beso!

- ¡Relájate anda!- intervino de pronto Taichi tomando a su novia por la cintura y volviendo a ponerla en su sitio- No tenéis excusa.

Todos empezaron a corear la palabra beso a coro, tan alto que incluso las personas que estaban por allí cerca habían vuelto la cabeza intrigados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miyako miró al chico, él la miraba a ella y se le notaba realmente nervioso. Al oír al resto corear alrededor suspiró por la putada en la que la habían metido. Aunque al fin y al cabo... ¿no era lo que había querido hacer desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él?

Finalmente, se acercó más a él y acortó los pocos centímetros que le quedaban para finalmente juntar sus labios con los de él en un corto beso que no terminó de dejarla satisfecha.

Cuando se separó de él, se oyó de fondo la ovación del resto que empezaron a dar gritos de aprobación. Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Miraba al chico que tenía enfrente de ella que trataba de rehuirle la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado. Ella también notó cómo el calor invadía su rostro y seguramente también estaría sonrojada y se sentía abochornada.

No quería que hubiera sido así la primera vez que probara sus labios, pero tuvo que resignarse. Ahora lo que debía solucionar eran esas extrañas ganas que tenía de volver a besarle, pero de una forma mucho más profunda.

Pero no tuvo la suerte de poder volver a probarlo. Otra vez el juego volvió a centrarse en las ya ebrias Sora y Mimi que ya incluso empezaban a hacer trampas para que les tocara el número que querían para obligarse la una a la otra a beber mucho más.

Ya nadie intentaba detenerlas. Resultaba realmente divertido ver a las dos comportarse de esa manera y llegó un momento en que las dejaron solas jugando mientras todos ellos se habían puesto a hablar de otras cosas. Miyako miró la hora y contempló impresionada de que eran casi las tres de la mañana. Vio que mucha gente ya se había marchado y que pronto vendría la policía para despejar el lugar para que se fuesen. Tenía que marcharse ya.

- ¡Es muy tarde! Tengo que marcharme ya.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Taichi de pronto- nosotros te llevaríamos, pero sólo mira como están estas dos- señaló a a las dos compañeras cada vez más ebrias y añadió- si eso te pueden acompañar Daisuke y Hikari.

- Nosotros nos vamos ahora con unos amigos- dijo Daisuke.

- ¡Eso!- corroboró Hikari- nos están esperando a la salida de aquí. Pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

- No...- dijo Miyako mirando la hora- es tarde y mañana tengo que ayudar a mis padres. Me iré a casa, no os preocupéis por mí. No vivo muy lejos de aquí.

- Koushiro puede acompañarte- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nosotros nos tenemos que llevar a estas dos a rastras, así que no creo que prefieras llevarte a Sora o a Mimi en nuestro lugar, ¿no?

Koushiro se quedó mirando a su amigo pensando que era el mayor que cabrón que había conocido en su vida. Yamato a su lado le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo. No le quedó otro remedio que aceptar.

- Esta bien. Ya te acompaño yo- dijo él finalmente.

Ambos se alejaron de allí. Cuando se perdieron de vista, se quedaron mirándose para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- Más le vale aprovechar la oportunidad que le hemos puesto en bandeja, porque si no le mato- dijo Yamato riéndose.

- Pues sí- contestó Taichi- mañana le pedimos el informe completo. Ahora será mejor que nos llevemos a las señoritas. Porque ya no queda nada para beber y son capaces de beberse el lago...

Se acercaron a ellas y las ayudaron a levantarse. Sora caminaba mucho mejor, pero Mimi trastabillaba y no dejaba de aferrarse al cuello de su novio para evitar perder el equilibrio. Éste la tomó de la cintura como buenamente podía y le decía mientras:

- Ya te vale. Dijiste que a ti lo único que te interesaba era ver los cerezos en flor y ahora estás más borracha que una cuba...

- Es culpa de Sora...- trataba de decir la americana intentando no balbucear- yo... yo no quería beber, pero ella me obliga... y no podía quedar así...

- Sí, lo que tú digas- contestó él divertido por la escena- luego no te quejes cuando nos burlemos de ti porque no eres capaz de parar de beber y luego tienes más resaca que los demás.

Recogieron lo que faltaba y se encaminaron a la salida del parque por dónde habían venido sorteando personas y bolsas de basura que habían dejado por allí. Una vez que llegaron a la salida, Daisuke y Hikari saludaron a un grupo que se encontraba esperando al otro lado de la carretera. Antes de irse Hikari dijo:

- ¿Queréis que me vaya con vosotros? Para ayudaros y eso.

- No hace falta- contestó su hermano- Marchaos de fiesta y no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo. Pues nos vamos- dijo Hikari.

Se despidieron los dos de todos y cruzaron la carretera para unirse con sus amigos. Entonces se perdieron por la primera calle que tenían delante. Los demás siguieron el camino en dirección a la casa de las chicas, ya dando por terminada la noche por ese día.

* * *

Por otro lado, Miyako y Koushiro ya estaban cerca de la residencia de la chica. Ninguno de los dos habían hablado en todo el trayecto. Se miraban de cuando en cuando pero al momento volvía a torcer la vista para otro lado avergonzados, incapaces de decirse nada bueno. Ella se sentía incómoda a su lado y deseaba que el camino terminase cuanto antes. No sabía por qué había deseado volver a besarle ni estar a su lado. Era una tontería. Nunca podría conseguir que Koushiro se fijase en ella, por mucho que Mimi lo afirmase. No era lo suficientemente buena para un genio, tendría que ser mucho más de lo que era para que él pudiera levantar la cabeza aunque sólo fuera un palmo para mirarla.

Veía al chico, que miraba muy interesado la pared del edificio que estaba al lado contrario de ella y sentía que se deprimía por momentos. Ojalá se hubiera puesto a beber como una loca como Mimi y así por lo menos no sentirse tan mal esa dichosa noche.

Para su alegría, llegaron a su portal. Se quedaron los dos mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decir. Miyako lo miraba sin poder hacer nada más. Era fácil, pensaba ella, sólo tenía que decirle adiós, agradecerle el haberla acompañado a su casa y entrar en el portal. Pero por algún motivo desconocido no podía hacer nada lo que tenía pensado. Simplemente se mantuvo allí quieta mirándole como si esperara que pasase algo.

Pero nada pasó. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer ni decir nada. Miyako de pronto, pareció darse cuenta de que no podía quedarse allí más tiempo y simplemente dijo:

- Bueno... gracias por acompañarme. Adiós..

Iba a marcharse, o por lo menos se había dado la vuelta haciendo el amago de dirigirse al portal. Pero no pudo moverse de allí, se vio de pronto sujeta por el brazo y se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Koushiro no la había dejado marcharse, él había cogido del brazo y la había acercado más a él.

Fue algo repentino y no supo que hacer, pero pronto sus labios estaban juntos a los del chico en un corto y superficial beso.

Cuando se separaron, él estaba sonrojado y no era capaz de levantar la cabeza otra vez. Trató de decir algo, pero sólo le salían ligeros balbuceos:

- Lo siento... No he podido evitarlo... No... no quiero que hables con Yamato y... no sé... quería besarte otra vez. No entiendo qué me pasa.

Ella le escuchó mientras trataba de explicarse. No le dio tiempo a decir nada más y lo acercó a ella para besarle de forma más intensa. Al principio sólo ella trataba de besarle introduciendo su lengua en su boca, pero luego comenzó a ser correspondida de forma más torpe por el chico. Pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para acercarlo más a ella y al ver que él no hacía realmente nada, bajó sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos y juntarlas dándole un ligero apretón.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y se sonreían de forma boba. Miyako se colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja mientras trataba de volver a decir algo coherente:

- Bueno... tengo que subir. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Espera!- dijo él de repente, pero al darse ella la vuelta, se quedó tartamudo- yo... ¿te volveré a ver el lunes?

Ella le miró, sonrió y dijo antes de marcharse:

- El lunes estaré allí- y después entró en la casa dejándole allí en la calle.

* * *

Taichi y Mimi por fin llegaron a casa de ésta última. Yamato y Sora se habían marchado en el coche de él a casa de los chicos, como habían planeado desde un primero momento.

La pareja llegó más relajada a la casa porque parecía que el viento le había hecho bien a la chica e iba mucho menos borracha y caminaba sin necesidad de ser llevada por su novio.

Entraron en el salón y mientras Taichi trataba de cerrar la puerta, la chica decidió que ese era el mejor momento para toquetear al chico, que ya no era capaz ni de cerrar bien la puerta:

- ¡Ey para! Así no voy a poder cerrar la puerta y mañana Sora nos matará si entran a robar...- decía él mientras trataba de aguantarse.

- Es que quiero tocarte Tai- decía ella en su oído- quiero estar contigo ahora mismo. Llevo ya casi dos días sin verte y eso no puede ser.

- Bien- dijo él sin esperar más- ya está cerrada. ¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?

Acercó su rostro al de la chica y comenzó a besarla con intensidad mientras ella se adelantaba a los acontecimientos y comenzaba de despojarle de su cazadora y a perder sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y él pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella para acercarla más.

- T-Tai... ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Es que... tengo la habitación hecha un desastre y... quiero ponerme un poco más cómoda...

Él se apartó mientras sonreía y tras darle un corto beso en los labios dijo:

- Entonces te espero aquí... voy a mirar unas cosas en el ordenador.

Ella asintió y se perdió por la casa mientras él tomaba el ordenador de su novia. Lo abrió y descubrió que lo tenía encendido. Pensó que quizá era mejor porque así no perdía tiempo hasta que volviera. Desbloqueó el ordenador y comenzó a buscar lo que quería por Internet, cuando de repente se abrió la ventana de Skype que se le había quedado abierto con una conversación pendiente. No quería mirar lo que era pero no pudo evitar posar los ojos y asombrarse al leer el nombre de Michael.

- ¿Michael?- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿no se llamaba así su ex novio?

Intrigado, entonces pulsó la conversación y, aunque en un principio no pensaba leer nada, no pudo evitar leer y sintió cómo con cada palabra que leía se enfadada más y más. Simplemente no podía creerle lo que estaba leyendo:

"_Mira Mimi: Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, de veras. Pero yo te quiero mucho y me importas de verdad, cuando me dijiste el otro día que querías estar conmigo para siempre, de verdad que me ilusioné mucho y __ahora me duele que estemos así, porque de verdad te quiero. Por favor, perdóname._

_¿Qué te parece?"_

En ese momento, apareció Mimi por la puerta sonriendo y diciendo cosas que no llegó a oír. Se levantó del sofá y la miró. Mimi entonces comprendió que algo no iba bien y preguntó:

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Sí, pasa esto- dijo él de repente cogiendo el ordenador y mostrándoselo en la cara.

Ella lo leyó y dijo:

- ¿Esto? No es nada, puedo explicártelo...

- ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? Creo que ha quedado demasiado claro- dijo él enfadado- ¿Con que has vuelto con él? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo vieras que no iba a tener la beca y marcharte a Estados Unidos para estar con él como si yo no hubiera existido?

- ¿Qué dices? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni conmigo. Déjame que te lo explique, por favor...- trataba de decir ella agobiándose

- No hay nada que explicar. Sólo volviste conmigo para no estar aquí sola y luego cuando te vayas no quede nada. ¡Todo lo de que confiabas en mí y demás era mentira! ¡Sabía que en el fondo nunca renunciaste a él!

Ella de pronto le empujó enfadada y logró dejarlo sentado en el sofá. Se acercó a él y le dijo gritando:

- ¡Escúchame! Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sólo es que Michael y mi amiga Stacey han discutido y están a punto de romper y me estaba preguntando que si esa era una buena manera de conseguir que le perdonase. ¡Nada más!

Él entonces trató de levantarse. Pero aún así no estaba conforme y notaba cómo los celos le invadían sin ser capaz de pensar racionalmente:

- ¿Y por qué tiene que preguntártelo a ti? ¿No hay más personas en el mundo?

- Fui su novia- contestó ella- es normal que me lo pregunte, tenemos confianza...

- Demasiada confianza diría yo, ¿no? ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡No me lo creo! Si piensas volver con él, por mí no hay problema. ¡Puedes volver con él cuando quieras!

- ¡Mira!- dijo ella y repentinamente comenzó a pegarle- No tengo por qué aguantar esto, Taichi. Si tú no confías en mí, no hay nada que hacer y si aún vas a seguir echándome en cara lo que ocurrió en Navidad no pienso seguir aguantándote. ¡No quiero volver a verte más! ¡Hemos terminado!

- ¡Está bien!- dijo él levantándose y tomando sus cosas- Pues así no tengo que esforzarme más en marcharme a ningún lado. ¡Me quedaré aquí y no necesito estar contigo!¡Adiós!

Tras decir eso, cerró la puerta dando un portazo, después todo quedó en silencio. Mimi dejó el ordenador en la mesa y se dejó caer en el suelo rompiendo a llorar de forma amarga. Acababa de romper con su Taichi y no entendía por qué razón. Pero en mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento.

**FIN. En serio, me siento de lo peor ahora mismo... No sé ni cómo terminó acabando así... ¿Han terminado de veras? ¿Volverán a hablarse? ¿Qué ha pasado entre Michael y Mimi?**

**Vi hace días que era esta época la de los cerezos en flor y que los japoneses tienen por costumbre salir todos juntos a ver ese espectáculo... y también es cierto lo del alcohol, según fuentes de un español en Japón que lo dijo. ¡Qué grandes! Yo también lo haría.**

**Con respecto al juego de Sora, se parece a uno que jugamos por esta zona de España pero me lo he inventado porque no recuerdo cómo se jugaba al otro xD**

**Miyako y Koushiro se han dado su primer beso. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Hablarán sobre ello o volverán a dejarlo pasar por la vergüenza?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Nos leemos!**


	35. Chapter 35

**¡Hola! He tardado... ya ni me acuerdo la verdad. Este capítulo me ha costado horrores poder escribirlo, a decir verdad, entre estudiar y demás asuntos me ha resultado físicamente imposible. Espero que me perdonéis.**

**Bueno, finalmente después de mucho pensarlo he decidido ya darle un final a este fic... Constará de este capítulo, otros dos más y el epílogo. Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que esta crazy life in Japan llegue a su fin, aunque no nos adelantemos que aún quedan unos capítulos, ¿verdad?**

**Sólo añado que Digimon no me pertenece y muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 35: MADRE AUSENTE

El calor oficialmente había llegado. Pero aunque no fuese el calor que realmente todos deseaban, por lo menos era algo agradable y permitía llevar menos ropa.

Yamato iba por la calle sólo con una camisa y las mangas arremangadas por el calor que sentía. Iba caminando despreocupado mientras hablaba por móvil:

—¿Pero cómo es eso de que puedes llamarme desde Francia por el móvil a un precio tan bajo?— le preguntaba a su hermano que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Ya ves! —dijo Takeru—. Me dijo la abuela que era una oferta que usaba ella y la di de alta. Pero sólo puedo hablar a unas horas determinadas del día y muy pocas coinciden con el horario en el que tú estés despierto... Creo que sólo sería esta hora que aquí es de noche.

—Ya me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad —contestó Yamato sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal te va por París? ¿Y el abuelo?

—Todo bien, la verdad —dijo Takeru—. El abuelo está bien ahora, sigue quejándose de la pierna pero bien y yo también porque me he reencontrado con mis amigos y al menos no estoy tan solo...

—Bueno, me alegro mucho— dijo Yamato.

—¿Qué tal papá y tú?—preguntó Takeru.

—Los dos bien —le contestó—. El otro día nos fuimos a comer fuera y justamente me preguntó por ti.

—¿Y mamá?—preguntó de pronto cambiando de tema.

Yamato torció ligeramente el gesto y agradeció no tenerle delante y que descubriera lo que estaba pensando. Después contestó:

—Takeru... Ya sabes que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con mamá...

—No entiendo por qué, hermano—dijo Takeru—. Es también tu madre por si no lo recuerdas...

El rubio volvió a molestarse y a torcer el gesto. Ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo recordara. Era su madre, sí, pero en realidad era una auténtica desconocida para él. Cuando sus padres se separaron cada uno de ellos se quedó con uno de sus hijos y se fueron a vivir a casas diferentes.

A diferencia de él, Takeru sí que había decidido esforzarse en mantener el vínculo familiar con su padre y su relación había mejorado notablemente. Pero con respecto a él y a su madre...

—Deberías ir a verla, hermano—dijo de repente Takeru—. El otro día hablé con ella y no parecía muy contenta. Ahora está sola y necesita saber que tiene otro hijo...

Yamato se paró a pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano pequeño. Se puso en el lugar de su madre, ahora sola, con sus padres y uno de sus hijos en Francia y el otro como si no estuviese... Se sintió mal. Seguramente debería ir a hacerle una visita.

—Sí, creo que me pasaré por su casa un día de estos a ver qué hace—dijo finalmente.

—¡Bien!—exclamó Takeru entusiasmado—. Hablaré con ella mañana y se lo diré... ¡Uy!—dijo de repente—. Tengo que colgar, hermano. Que se me acaba la promoción. Au revoir!

Tras despedirse, colgó dejando a su hermano mayor con la palabra en la boca. Miró el teléfono un momento preguntándose por qué tenía que decirle su hermano a su madre que él iba a ir a verla.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se quedó parado frente al lugar a donde se dirigía. La tienda de arreglo florales de Takenouchi Toshiko. Sora estaba allí dentro ayudándola y él iba a buscarla para ir a comer juntos.

Sonrió al recordarse tiempo atrás allí plantado en la misma posición pero con distinto cometido. Se alegraba de que su novia y su madre volvieran a entablar relaciones y estuvieran más unidas que en toda su vida conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Entró sin llamar y se encontró con su novia en el mostrador sentada mientras clasificaba los nuevos arreglos florales para el verano para luego colocarlos en los escaparates.

Ella, en cuanto oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Yamato internándose en el lugar sonriendo. Esbozando una agradable sonrisa, se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a él que la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos:

—¿Qué tal te ha ido todo hoy?—preguntó él.

—Muy bien—contestó ella sonriente—.Estamos con los nuevos arreglos para verano y están teniendo mucho éxito. Voy a liar a Mimi para que compre unos cuantos... Ya sabes el afán de compras turísticas que tiene.

—¿No está tu madre?—preguntó él buscando a la mujer con la mirada.

—Ella está en la escuela de Ikebana—le explicó la chica—,como hoy tengo el día libre en el trabajo le he dicho que me encargo de la tienda. Así ya no necesita contratar a nadie... Por cierto, que me dijo que te vengas a cenar este fin de semana con nosotras. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

—Hablando de madres...—dijo él de pronto, dejándola intrigada—, necesito pedirte algo.

Y le contó a Sora todo lo que había hablado con Takeru acerca de su madre y de su próxima visita. Ella le escuchaba sin decir nada. Parecía que no le disgustaba la idea de que volviese a ver a su madre, así que entonces decidió decirle lo que él tenía pensado:

—Sí pensaba ir a visitarla... Pero me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, Sora. Ella no sabe que tengo novia y, bueno, ya que yo conozco a tu madre, me parece justo que tú conozcas a la mía. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella sonrió apartando la vista del chico ligeramente abochornada. Lo cierto es que la idea le entusiasmaba, pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa. Era verdad que él ya conocía a su madre y que ahora le tocaba a ella, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan histérica?

—M-me parece bien—dijo ella visiblemente sonrojada—. ¿C-cuándo vamos a ir?

—Mañana por la noche—dijo él observando su comportamiento—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¡No!—dijo Sora de repente—, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡No te preocupes!—dijo Yamato con una sonrisita—, estoy seguro de que le caerás bien. Sólo tienes que ser tú misma...

—¡Deja de leerme el pensamiento!—dijo la chica de repente, dándole un empujón para apartarse de él—. ¿A qué hora vas a ir a buscarme?

Él se echó a reír y trató de acercarse otra vez a la chica, que, adivinando sus pensamientos, se colocó detrás del mostrador poniendo distancia entre ellos con éste. Yamato la miraba embelesado mientras ella bajaba la mirada fingiendo que había vuelto a retomar su labor con los arreglos. Había notado bastante cambio en su novia desde que había vuelto a reencontrarse con su madre y, aunque siguiera empecinada en mantener la misma actitud mordaz y ácida con todo el mundo, podía entrever de vez en cuando retazos de la auténtica forma de ser de la chica. De aquella dulce y afectuosa chica de la que se enamoró tiempo atrás.

Aquella actitud tímida y vergonzosa hacía tiempo que no la veía. Le hizo recordar la vez aquella en la que, al verla sonreír de forma tímida tras el primer beso que se dieron en el instituto, sintió aquellas extrañas mariposas en su interior que en aquella época no supo interpretar. ¿Quién le diría que volvería a verla en ella?

—Iré a buscarte a las ocho... Tenemos que ir en coche, ¿estarás lista?—dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

—No estaré—contestó Sora mirándole fijamente—. Sólo por joderte tardaré más.

Yamato se rió y volvió a inclinarse más para alcanzar los labios de la chica que le recibieron sin resistencia, uniéndolos en un corto beso.

—Eso significa que estarás antes de las ocho... Así que allí estaré a esa hora. ¡Gracias!

—¡Espera!— exclamó Sora de repente—. ¿A qué viene eso de que estaré antes?

Pero el chico la miró desde la puerta de salido sonriendo por no dejarla hablar y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer de su vista fuera de la tienda. Ella lo vio desaparecer por la puerta con la boca abierta y cuando desapareció se echó a reír discretamente mientras volvía a su trabajo con las flores y pensaba en lo idiota que era su novio y a la vez cuánto la conocía. Contempló la hora que era y vio que quedaban un par de horas para que su madre volviese. Luego podría irse a casa a pensar qué debería ponerse para ir a visitar a la madre de su novio.

* * *

Era lunes y como había prometido, allí se encontraba. Miyako contempló el edificio frente al que se encontraba. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer ni con las manos. Sentía mucho frío, cosa que era ridícula porque hacía muchísimo calor, pero aún así sentía cómo tiritaba de frío y cómo le castañeaban los dientes como si de verdad estuviera a grados bajo cero... Sinceramente, su cuerpo era estúpido.

La chica volvió en sí después de analizar todas sus sensaciones y se abofeteó mentalmente. Ya estaba en el club de informática y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Le había prometido días atrás que iría a verle el lunes y no podía faltar a su promesa... Además, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Lo había besado y él la había correspondido, lo difícil ya estaba hecho, así que no tenía por qué sentirse más nerviosa... Sólo tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y... ¡Mierda! Otra vez estaba temblando de nervios.

Decidió entrar para así poder hacer algo que la distrajese del estrés que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Por el camino se fue encontrando con amigos suyos del club y los saludaba alegremente. Uno de sus compañeros se paró al verla y le preguntó:

—¡Hola Miyako! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hacía mucho que no te veía los lunes por aquí.

—Venía a ver a Izumi Koushiro—respondió ella tratando de calmarse—. Me dijo el otro día que necesitaba mi ayuda para un asunto y por eso estoy aquí.

—¡Ah, bien!—contestó su compañero y elevando su brazo le señaló una dirección mientras decía—. Creo que está en la sala 5, que es todo recto a la derecha.

—Gracias—agradeció ella antes de despedirse y seguir su camino.

Por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la sala 5. Ésta estaba totalmente cerrada y se había quedado paralizada frente a ella con el puño en alto dispuesta a llamar. "¡Llama!", se decía a sí misma molesta con su propia estupidez y al final se obligó a sí misma tocar a la puerta tres veces.

Al momento, oyó una voz muy lejana de hombre que decía algo que no llegaba a entender, así que se lo tomó como una invitación a entrar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno con un ordenador completamente desarmado con todas las piezas desperdigadas y en medio de todo aquel jaleo, se encontraba el chico de rodillas totalmente concentrado en su tarea.

Carraspeó ligeramente para ser notada, pero él no parecía ya acordarse de que habían llamado a la puerta y carraspeó más fuerza que antes sin tener éxito alguno una vez más. Al final optó por llamarle en voz muy alta:

—¡Koushiro! Estoy aquí.

El aludido se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz tan repentina y, al encontrarse con ella, dio un respingo y se sonrojó rápidamente. Del susto se le había caído una pieza que tenía en la mano al suelo, sobresaltándole una vez más.

—No te había oído entrar—dijo él de pronto intentando recobrar la calma.

Recogió la pieza que se le había caído y empezó a prestarle toda la atención para evitarse más sobresaltos inoportunos. Ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta por lo que había provocado en sólo un segundo. Ahora se sentía aún más nerviosa que antes.

Temblorosa, se internó en el lugar cerrando al puerta detrás de sí para reunirse a su lado. Se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, esperando que el chico que tenía delante le diera permiso a acercarse sin estropear nada.

Éste entonces, levantó la vista hacia ella y con un dedo le indicó que podía acercarse, cosa que ella hizo casi al instante.

Se arrodilló a su lado y miró a su alrededor reconociendo algunas piezas que había por el suelo. Luego lo miró a él, pero no le devolvía la mirada, sino que continuaba absorto en su tarea sin prestarla la más mínima atención.

Miyako frunció el ceño.¿No le había dicho que fuese a verle el lunes? ¿Entonces por qué ahora pasaba de ella? Tomó una de las piezas que había más a su alcance y comenzó a juntarlas como ella sabía que irían, así por lo menos no parecería que estaba esperando a que la hiciera caso.

Pero él seguía ahí, sin volverse, ni siquiera le dijo que estaba colocando las piezas mal dentro de la unidad central en un intento desesperado de que la mirase. Quizá, como siempre, tendría ella que dar el primer paso para hacerse notar... Pero si quería que se fijase en ella no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo todo ella:

Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a uno de los compañeros de Koushiro asomándose y, al ver, dijo sonriendo:

—¡Ey, Koushiro! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Es que tengo un problema en uno de los ordenadores de la sala 6 y no soy capaz de volverlo a encender.

—¡Voy!—dijo él levantándose de repente, sin decirle nada a Miyako, que ahora lo miraba boquiabierta.

Esperaba que al menos, se disculpase y le dijera que en un momento vendría otra vez y podrían hablar tranquilamente, pero nada de eso. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a dejarla allí sola y a saber cuánto tiempo más.

Estaba completamente indignada. No pensaba quedarse allí esperando a que a él le diera la gana volver, si no tenía ningún interés en estar con ella, podría habérselo dicho de primeras y no tenerla allí perdiendo el tiempo y haciendo el ridículo.

También se levantó de repente y se encaminó a la puerta sin mirar a ninguna parte. Koushiro y su compañero se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos. Koushiro trató de deternerla, pero ésta sólo se dio la vuelta y dijo enfadada:

—Me voy Koushiro. Aquí no hago nada y tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. Ya cuando te interese que te esté contigo, me avisas de verdad.

Después de decir eso, salió por la puerta pasando por delante de los dos chicos, allí presentes. Y desapareció de su vista.

Koushiro se quedó mirándola marcharse con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada. No podía creer que de verdad estuviese pasando eso...

—¡Vamos, Kou...! ¿Dónde vas?—dijo su compañero de repente viendo cómo el chico se marchaba de allí por el mismo camino que Miyako sin decir nada.

Miyako recorría el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de salida totalmente sulfurada e iba tan tensa que si golpeaba a alguien que se cruzase por su camino parecería que había sido atacado con bate. Pero no le importaba, estaba muy enfadada con Koushiro, ¿Cómo podía pasar de ella de esa manera? Le daba igual todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no le importaba. Le iba a mandar a la mierda y no volvería a saber nada de él, ¡eso es lo que haría! No volvería ni a pensar en él, ni siquiera...

—¡Oye, espera!—oyó de pronto a su espalda la inconfundible voz de Koushiro junto a un ruido de pasos acelerados que identificó como los del chico.

Se dio la vuelta dando un suspiro de molestia y se encontró con que el susodicho había dejado de caminar deprisa detrás de ella y le preguntaba:

—¿Adónde vas?

—Me voy de aquí—dijo ella simplemente.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él otra vez.

—¿No es evidente?—contestó ella con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Pero él la miraba fijamente sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Mimi. Koushiro no suele entender las indirectas y seguramente en ese momento estaba intentando poner en marcha su privilegiado cerebro para averiguar la razón. Así que optó por suspirar y dijo:

—¡Déjalo anda! Tú no lo entiendes.

Y se iba a marchar cuando de pronto, oyó la voz de Koushiro:

—¿Qué no voy a entender?—dijo él quedándose parado—. Si no me explicas qué pasa sí que no lo entenderé.

Ella entonces se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Vio en su cara que realmente quería saber lo que ocurría porque no tenía ni idea de nada. Era una escena bastante graciosa a su modo de ver, pero tenía que mantenerse seria, nada de reírse y hacer como que no estaba enfadada...

No sé para que me has pedido que viniese a verte, si ni siquiera has levantado la cabeza para decirme hola. ¡Escucha! A mí tú me gustas, pero si yo a ti no, sólo tienes que decírmelo. No es necesario que me hagas el vacío y te marches a arreglar ordenadores sin importar que yo esté a tu lado...

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó sus pasos en dirección de la puerta, sin esperar nada más por parte del chico informático. Pero, de pronto:

—¡L-lo siento!

Miyako se dio la vuelta confusa por lo que él había dicho y se encontró con la cabeza gacha de Koushiro y cómo movía los brazos de forma nerviosa, como si luchase con sentimientos y una situación que se le escapaba de las manos y de su control.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Miyako sorprendida.

—Que lo siento. N-no sé muy bien cómo actuar ante estas situaciones... Estaba tan nervioso... que apenas sabía que hacer... C-creía que me iba a ahogar si no me iba a arreglar aquel ordenador...

—No entiendo que quieres decir—contestó Miyako cada vez entendiendo menos.

—Lo que quiero decir es... que...—comenzó bien el chico pero bajando la voz cada vez más, pero no se dio por vencido—, tú también me gustas, Miyako... L-lo que pasa es que no sé manejarme en situaciones como estas... Siento si te he hecho pensar lo contrario...

Cuando terminó de hablar, hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa ante una anonadada Miyako. No podía creerse que finalmente se hubiera declarado, torpemente, pero lo había hecho. Ahora lo veía, mirando al suelo avergonzado, tan encantadoramente que no podía evitar hacer algo al respecto.

Le abrazó poseída por una fuerza irresistible que la obligaba a abrazar a aquel chico tan mono y adorable. ¡Cómo le gustaba aquel torpe y adorable muchacho!

—¡No pasa nada! Está todo olvidado—dijo ella al borde de un ataque de emoción.

—M-me haces daño—susurró Koushiro sintiéndose aplastado por la fuerza abrumadora de la chica que lo abrazaba con tanto ímpetu.

Ella entonces lo soltó y se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Miyako estaba feliz por ser correspondida y sentía que se moría de emoción sólo de pensarlo y de imaginar lo que se morirían de envidia sus amigos cuando se enterasen... Quizá debería invitar a algo a Mimi por haber sido ella la artífice de todo aquello...

—Me gustaría pedirte algo...—empezó Koushiro a hablar retomando la atención de la chica—. ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo a partir de ahora?

—¡Claro que sí!—dijo ella más emocionada—. Claro que quiero salir contigo, Koushiro.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le plantó un largo beso en la boca que lo dejó totalmente bloqueado. Después de eso, le abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo que se sonrojase aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Koushiro!—se oyó de pronto detrás de ellos, rompiendo toda la magia que se había creado.

Ambos miraron detrás de ellos y descubrieron al mismo compañero que había ido a buscarlo, que le miraba confundido. Cuando recibió la atención por parte del aludido, continuó hablando:

—¿Por qué te has ido? En serio que necesito que me ayudes con el ordenador, si no lo haces aún explota y todo.

—¡No será para tanto!—dijo Koushiro mirándole molesto.

—¡Te aseguro que sí!—seguía diciendo el chico—. ¡Por favor, ven!

Tanto desesperado vio al chico, que Koushiro dio un largo suspiro accediendo a ir a ver qué le pasa. Miró a Miyako y le dijo:

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Ella asintió y los tres se encaminaron en la dirección a la que el chico los guiaba. Koushiro estaba enfadado y, como todos los allí presentes le tenía un respeto peculiar, podía permitirse parecer enfadado y ser temido por ello, no como con Taichi y Yamato...

—Espero que sea algo horrible, porque si no lo vas a arreglar tú solo.

—Te aseguro que lo es—se defendió el chico molesto por que dudase de su palabra—, tú mismo lo comprobarás cuando lo veas.

Miyako se echó a reír al ver la cara de desesperación del chico y la de indignación de Koushiro. Puede que no hubiese acabado esa declaración de amor como ella hubiera querido, pero acabó como tendría que acabar. Rodeados de ordenadores.

Tras ese último pensamiento siguió a los dos chicos en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba ese maldito ordenador.

* * *

Sora se miraba en el espejo del baño satisfecha con el resultado. Era extraño verse en la situación de arreglarse y maquillarse. Era algo realmente insólito, Mimi se sentiría orgullosa de ella... Si al menos saliese de su habitación.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Mimi llevaba unos días como un alma errante vagando sin pena ni gloria por la casa con una cara de dolor que empezaba a deprimirla. No le había dicho lo que le ocurría, pero intuía que todo tenía que ver con Taichi, que era el único que era capaz de poner en ese estado a la norteamericana. Por más que trataron de sonsacárselo Hikari y ella no había forma, así que habían decidido dejarla hasta que se dignara a ello.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntárselo una y otra vez. Se lo había preguntado a Yamato y éste estaba tan confuso como ella. Taichi parecía volver a hacer lo que hacía siempre que no quería ver a nadie, pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa y el que pasara en casa, encerrarse en su habitación poniendo mala cara cada vez que alguien trataba de preguntarle algo o incluso saludarle. Era realmente molesto.

Sora suspiró y tras dar un último vistazo a su reflejo, salió del baño para coger su bolso. Pasó por la habitación y se quedó un momento frente a ella sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, optó por lo que solía hacer en estas situaciones y, sin llamar ni nada, abrió la puerta y se internó en ella.

Se encontró con la chica tirada en su cama como imaginaba, en pijama y mirando al vacío escuchando en su reproductor de música alguna de esas estúpidas y acarameladas canciones de amor que le gustaban tanto cuando estaba deprimida y se empecinaba en sentirse aún más miserable con ello.

Al ver a su compañera entrando en la habitación, sólo se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. No quería hablar, sólo quería sentirse la persona más desgraciada del mundo y recordar una y otra vez que Taichi ya no la quería, aunque no fuera cierto y sólo fueran sus absurdas paranoias.

Sora ignoró esa acción y aún así se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la chica. Mimi no la miraba ni hizo amago de demostrarle que sabía que estaba allí, pero a ella no le importaba. Empezaba a estar harta de esa forma de ser de su compañera tan cargante, así que, sin intentar mostrar algo de comprensión, comenzó a hablar:

—Mimi...—no la contestaba y comenzaba a molestarse seriamente—. ¡Yanqui! Me estás escuchando, así que deja de comportarte como una niñata y préstame atención.

Mimi entonces se dio la vuelta mirándola de forma confusa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba yanqui, ya tenía que estar muy molesta la chica. Pero aún así puso una mueca de molestia en su rostro y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres, Sora? ¡Déjame tranquila!

—¡Eso mismo debería decir yo!—dijo Sora enfadada—. Déjanos a Hikari y a mí en paz de una vez. Si tienes problemas con Taichi, arréglalos o si no, puedes contárnoslos y te escucharemos. Pero no vayas por casa con esa cara de muerta en vida porque nos deprimes a los demás, cargándonos con cosas que no sabemos porque no te da la gana contárnoslos.

Después de soltarle el discurso, se quedó callada, esperando la respuesta. Mimi había abierto mucho los ojos, sorprendida por todo lo que le había dicho. Pero enseguida, bajó la mirada avergonzada y dijo balbuceando:

—L-lo siento, Sora. No me he dado cuenta...

Sora suavizó el gesto, al verla tan arrepentida. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos cariñosamente y le dijo:

—¿Qué ha pasado? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

—¡Es que no lo sé!—dijo Mimi mosqueada—. Discutimos el otro día por una tontería y... ¡Le dejé! ¡Le dije que no quería volverle a ver! Seguro que ahora me odia y ya no me quiere. ¡Soy una desgraciada!

Comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa mientras se insultaba a sí misma y daba golpes a la almohada frustrada. Sora se quedó mirándola confundida durante un momento mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de soltarle la norteamericana. Después, se volvió a ella y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que le había ocurrido.

Sora la miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción, y cuando la norteamericana terminó le relatarle todo lo sucedido, dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

—Sois los dos unos imbéciles... Cada día lo tengo más claro.

Mimi se quedó mirándola anonadada por la respuesta que le había dado. Solía ser así cuando la conoció y en ese tiempo no se hubiera sorprendido de aquella salida, pero ahora que estaba con Yamato y se había reconciliado con su madre, pensó que quizá no sería tan dura como había sido en ese momento.

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, se oyó el ruido del timbre de la entrada que sonaba de forma estruendosa. Sora se levantó de la cama y se encaminó al exterior de la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer, se quedó parada de espaldas a Mimi y le dijo:

—Te recomiendo que hablases con Taichi... Él se está esforzando por conseguir esa maldita beca para estar contigo y también tiene derecho a sentirse inseguro y celoso... Cruzar el Pacífico y parte de un continente nuevo sin conocer a nadie y el idioma a duras penas, no es fácil. Creí que tú lo comprenderías.

Después de decirle eso, cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a Mimi sola. Dio un largo suspiro y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Sora tenía razón. Quizá tendría que hablar con él, no era la más indicada para molestarse por unos celos absurdos y estúpidos, precisamente.

Cogió el teléfono móvil de la mesa y se lo llevó a la cama con ella. Allí empezó a buscar de forma desenfrenada el número de su novio y en cuanto lo vio. Marcó.

Esperó impacientes la incesante comunicación hasta que por fin oyó el inconfundible sonido de descuelgue y al momento la voz de Taichi, que decía:

—¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tai...—empezó ella ahora insegura por la respuesta que él le había dado. Seguramente estaba enfadado, pero no se dejó amilanar—. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

—¿No habíamos cortado?—preguntó él por el otro lado ligeramente molesto.

—Bueno... de eso quería hablarte—dijo ella—, ¿puedo verte aunque sólo sea un momento?

—Esta bien—dijo él—. Ven por casa, que Yamato se va a ver a su madre y se queda allí hasta tarde.

—De acuerdo—dijo Mimi—. Voy en un segundo. ¡No tardo!

Y entonces, se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a su armario a coger ropa para arreglarse lo más deprisa que pudiera. Mientras lo hacía, pensaba que no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin Sora y su franqueza veinte años antes de conocerla y sonrió ligeramente.

Por otro lado, Sora abría la puerta de entrada y se encontró de cara con Yamato. Éste estaba en ese momento consultando su reloj de pulsera y cuando vio a su novia de frente, sonrió y dijo:

—Son las 19:59, Sora. Luego te quejarás de mi falta de puntualidad.

—Muy bien Yamato—dijo ella mientras se ponía el abrigo—. Te has ganado una gominola.

—¿Nos vamos ya?—preguntó al ver que ella ya estaba preparada para irse.

—Sí—afirmó—. Mimi está en plan "soy una desgraciada" y ya le he echado al bronca. Te cuento por el camino.

Tras decir eso, cerró la puerta de un simple tirón, sin preocuparse de cerrarla con llave.

* * *

Al rato, ya se encontraban en el aparcamiento subterráneo enfrente del edificio donde vivía la madre de Yamato. Ambos salieron del coche y, antes de marcharse, Yamato se aseguró de haber cerrado bien el coche.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor que les llevaría al exterior, Yamato estaba algo nervioso. No dejaba de jugar con el cartón del tabaco que le había quedado vacío, entre sus manos, doblándolo de forma que hacía un ruido muy desagradable. Por lo que Sora, se lo quitó de las manos y lo tiró a la primera papelera que encontró, después le tomó de las manos y le dijo:

—Todo va a estar bien. ¡Tranquilízate!

Él la miró y sonrió. Mejor que ella, nadie sabía lo que era tener una nula o mala relación con una madre, así que su sonrisa y su mano caliente sobre la de él le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Guió a su novia por el aparcamiento hasta dar con el ascensor y salieron de allí. Yamato mientras pensaba en cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver a su madre. Recordó entonces aquel viaje con ella a París, sí, la última vez que estuvo con ella fue cuando volvieron a Tokio y ella le llevó hasta casa en su coche. Después de eso, ninguna vez más. Ni siquiera una llamada, ni una mísera visita y ya había pasado casi un año...

Por eso estaba tan nervioso. No sabía qué cara ponerle a su madre después de tanto tiempo sin dar ni una señal de vida, odiaba todas aquellas malditas situaciones incómodas en cuanto a su madre. ¿Por qué no tendrían una relación tan cercana como Takeru y su padre? Se ahorraría todos estos quebraderos de cabeza...

Por fin llegaron al portal del edificio y llamó al portero automático. Al momento oyó una inconfundible voz de mujer:

—¿Yamato?

—Natsuko, ya estamos aquí—dijo él—. ¡Ábrenos!

Al momento, oyeron el ruido de la apertura de la puerta y ambos se internaron en el interior del edificio.

Sora miraba al chico de soslayo y preguntó intrigada:

—¿Cómo es que llamas a tu madre por su nombre de pila? Yo a la mía, no la llamaba Toshiko, ni cuando no la hablaba...

—No sé...—dijo él pensativo—, empecé a llamarla así a las trece años o por ahí y como nunca me dijo lo contrario, pues aún sigo llamándola así. Ahora me sería raro llamarla mamá o algo por el estilo...

Sora no dijo nada. Sabía que a su padre no le llamaba por su nombre de pila porque le había oído llamarle papá innumerables veces... ¿tan lejana era su relación con su madre como para ni llamarla mamá? Pensándolo mejor, la verdad es que desde niños, la madre de Yamato había sido una total desconocida para todos. Siempre habían sabido que ella no había muerto y que vivía con su hermano pequeño en Shibuya, pero él nunca hablaba de ella y nunca la habían visto en ningún evento ni nada por el estilo... Era todo muy extraño.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, su novio ya había llamado al timbre de entrada y esperaban por el recibimiento. Al momento, la puerta se abrió y descubrió a una mujer que los miraba sorprendida. Era menuda y delgada, tenía cierto parecido a Yamato, pero al que más sin duda se parecía era a su hijo pequeño.

En cuanto los vio sonrió y dijo:

—¡Qué pronto habéis venido, Matt! ¡Pasad!

Ambos entraron en la pequeña vivienda de la madre de Yamato. El rubio vio que su novia y su madre se lanzaban miradas esperando ser presentadas. Así que dijo:

—Natsuko, te presento a mi novia Sora.

—Encantada—dijo Natsuko sonriendo mientras le daba la mano de forma cortés—. Ya me había hablado mi hijo pequeño sobre ti. Como mi otro hijo no da nunca señales de vida...

Sora la miró mientras decía eso. Ella miraba a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa y no vio ningún atisbo de resentimiento, parecía un simple comentario sin ninguna mala intención. Luego miró a Yamato y, al contrario que ella, no parecía hacerle gracia ninguna aquel comentario y simplemente dijo:

—¿Ya vamos a cenar?

Natsuko había borrado aquella sonrisa y cambió a un semblante más serio, incluso dolido. Pero luego volvió a sonreír ligeramente y dijo:

—Por supuesto. Ya está todo preparado. ¡Pasad por aquí!

Los dos la siguieron y en un momento que la mujer no les estaba mirando, Sora codeó a su novio y le miró a modo de riña por el comportamiento tan desconsiderado que había tenido. Pero el chico pasó de ella y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Al rato, estaban los tres sentados en la mesa comiendo. Sora veía que su novio apenas hablaban y se dedicaba a pelearse con la comida con toda la intención de no ser molestado por nadie y también veía que Natsuko se moría por hablar de algo, así que decidió romper el hielo:

—¡Señora Takaishi! La comida estaba deliciosa. ¡Nunca había probado nada igual!

—Llamame Natsuko, Sora—dijo ella sonriendo—. Me alegro de que te guste. Casi nunca tengo tiempo para cocinar, ni suelo tener muchas visitas. Así que como estáis aquí he decidido lucirme un poco más...

—Pues de verdad que estuvo estupenda—contestó Sora sonriente—. Yamato también suele cocinarme cuando voy a comer a su casa... Ahora entiendo de quién lo ha aprendido. ¿Verdad, Yamato?

Este no la estaba escuchando y tuvo que codearle otra vez para que le prestase atención. El rubio se sobresaltó y miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos, como queriendo demostrar que de verdad le interesase lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a decir:

—Le decía a tu madre que ya sabía por qué tú cocinabas tan bien. La comida de tu madre está deliciosa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo que sea—dijo él sin darle importancia y de repente se levantó añadiendo—, voy al baño un momento. Disculpadme.

Y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más, dejando a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas. Al momento las dejó solas en la sala sin decir nada. Natsuko de pronto, bajó la cabeza ligeramente y dijo:

—Parece que no hago nada bien con él...

Sora la miró en cuanto comenzó a hablar. La mujer estaba bastante dolida con el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. Ella, en cierto modo, comprendía a su novio. Comprendía que se comportase de forma tan fría e hiriente con ella, apenas había hecho nada para ganarse su cariño, pero en ese momento pensó que quizá se había pasado un poco.

Se levantó y se colocó al lado de la mujer intentando animarla, mientras trataba de excusarle:

—No le haga caso... Es que ha tenido un mal día y no está de muy buen humor.

—No... Si la culpa es mía—contestó ella mirando a la nada—. La verdad es que no he sido la mejor madre del mundo con él. Pero no sé qué puedo hacer...

—Natsuko...—decía Sora—. Puede hacer mucho más... Debería ver a su hijo tocar la guitarra... Se está haciendo muy famoso por aquí y no descartamos que pueda llegar a mucho más... También es muy inteligente y saca una notas impresionantes en esa carrera tan difícil que él hace. Pronto se va a licenciar y ni siquiera espera que usted esté presente, ni que esté en ninguno de sus concierto. ¿Cómo espera que se comporte? Para él ni siquiera es como una madre, para él usted es la madre de Takeru.

Natsuko la miró con los ojos muy abiertos después de escuchar todo lo que le había dicho. Luego sonrió y se levantó.

Sora la vio dirigirse a una estantería y tomar unas cosas. Luego volvió donde ella se había quedado y se lo mostró. Era las fotos del último concierto que había dado Yamato hacía unas cuantas semanas, lo sabía porque había ido ella con Takeru a verle antes de éste último se hubiese marchado. Recordaba incluso que Takeru le hacía fotos.

—Estas me las dio TK cuando fue a verle la última vez. Me hubiera gustado haber estado allí también... Pero... no sé si él querría verme allí.

—Ese es el problema que tienen—respondió Sora—. Su hijo cree que a usted no le interesa lo que haga y usted piensa que su hijo la va a rechazar. ¡No pueden seguir así!

Entonces, Sora tomó su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en él ante la mirada confundida de Natsuko que se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría buscado con tanto ahínco.

De repente, paró de buscar y le mostró lo que tanto había buscado. Parecían dos entradas por el tamaño de estas y el material en el que estaban hechas.

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Sora se adelantó y dijo:

—Son las entradas para el próximo concierto que hará Yamato. Es una sala pequeña, pero está muy bien. Iba a invitar a una de mis compañeras de piso, pero creo que es usted la que debería aceptarla. Es el sábado que viene. Espero que no tenga nada que hacer.

Natsuko tomó las entradas en sus manos como si fueran la cosa más impresionante que había visto nunca, luego miró a la chica que tenía delante de ella que esperaba expectante su respuesta. Entonces sonrió y dijo:

—Creo que sí iré contigo, Sora. Nunca he oído en directo a mi hijo y me gustaría mucho...

—Seguro que le encantará verla allí, Natsuko. Se lo aseguro. Se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando la vea.

Pero ninguna de las dos sabía que él ya no podía ser más sorprendido. Yamato se había quedado detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación. En un primer momento, sí que pensaba ir al servicio, pero nada más salir por la puerta, oyó a su madre hablar con un tono lastimero que le preocupó. Se acercó a la puerta lentamente y la oyó hablar con Sora, entonces se quedó a escuchar hasta ese momento. Sonreía tras escuchar hablar a su novia de aquella forma tan directa que tenía ella.

Le había dado una de las entradas que él le había regalado, a su madre para que fuera con ella a verle y hubiera un mayor acercamiento entre ellos. No sabía qué pensar. ¿De verdad que su madre iría a verle y mostraría más interés por lo que él hacía?

Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había prometido a Sora y no parecía que estuviese mintiendo...

En ese momento, abrió la puerta y se dejó ver en la sala, descubriendo a las dos mujeres hablando tranquilamente, que callaron en cuanto le vieron. Él se rió, haría como que no había oído nada y se haría el sorprendido el día de su concierto. Se lo debía a Sora, además, intentaría llevarse mejor con su madre sólo por ella y por lo que había dicho sobre él todo el tiempo que creía que no estaba.

—Seguro que hablabais mal de mí

—Pues claro—dijo Sora sonriendo—, no íbamos a hablar bien de ti.

Los dos se echaron a reír por la conversación y Natsuko los vio sorprendida. Podía ver en su forma de comportarse el uno con el otro que eran una pareja ideal. Recordó todo lo que le dijo Sora antes, estaba claro que esa chica conocía a su hijo más que ella misma. Había resumido en unas cuantas palabras todo lo que Yamato sentía y parecía comprenderle muy bien.

En un momento, le había dado la oportunidad de formar parte del mundo de su hijo y le había tendido la mano para ayudarla en ello. Sin duda, parecía que Yamato había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado a aquella chica.

Vio entonces, que los dos seguían metiéndose el uno con el otro bromeando y sonrió. Después de todo la cena no había resultado tan desastrosa.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba en frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de su novio. Hacía un rato le había dicho que pasase por allí para hablar de sus problemas de pareja. Llamó al timbre y esperó impaciente a que él la abriese.

Al rato, vio la figura de Taichi asomarse a través de la puerta. Parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama por la cara de dormido que traía. pero aún así, en cuanto la vio, la miró fijamente y dijo:

—Pasa.

Mimi pasó por alto la bordería del chico y entró en la casa hasta llegar al salón. Todo seguía igual de desordenado, según se pudo fijar. Pero esa ya era una cruzada que nunca podría ganarles a aquella panda de hombres sin ley.

Decidió no andarse más por las ramas y se abalanzó contra su chico y le abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo mientras se quedaba tieso como un palo. Ella entonces dijo:

—¡Taichi, lo siento! Siento todo lo que pasó el otro día... Entiendo que estés un poco inseguro con lo del viaje y eso, pero... quiero demostrarte que no importa. Cualquier problema que tengamos lo resolveremos juntos. Tú y yo... Y con respecto a lo que te dije de cortar y eso... lo siento... soy una estúpida...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Taichi de pronto la apartó de él. Mimi le miró confusa a los ojos y le vio más serio de lo habitual y eso no era bueno. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Taichi le dijo:

—Mimi, yo te quiero... pero no sé si lo que estamos haciendo sea lo correcto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó ella más confusa todavía.

—No sé si me quiero ir a Estados Unidos contigo—dijo él finalmente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Mimi alarmada—. ¿Cómo que no quieres venir? ¿Por qué?

—Durante este tiempo he estado pensando en ello...—comenzó Taichi a explicarse—. No sé si debería marcharme a América, ni aunque me den la beca.

—No entiendo por qué—respondió ella—. Ya sé que tendrás que dejar aquí todo tu estilo de vida habitual y que el inglés no se te da tan bien y todo lo demás. Pero no estarás solo. Yo estaré contigo siempre, te lo prometo.

—Me dejaste el otro día por una simple discusión y dijiste que no querías volver a verme—contestó él de mal humor.

—Lo sé y lo siento—dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa—. Estaba un poco borracha, no sabía bien lo que decía y pensé que no confiabas en mí. Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Te conozco más de lo que tú crees—contestó Taichi mirándola fijamente—. Sé que dices las cosas sin pensar y decides cosas que en realidad no quieres. Pero también necesitas que alguien esté ahí diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer... Sé que seguramente Sora o mi hermana te habrán dado el empujón. En América no estarán ninguna de ellas. ¿Cómo quieres que creas en tus promesas?

—¿Entonces eso qué significa?—preguntó ella sintiendo que la furia la invadía—. ¿Vas a dejarme y vas a permitir que no estemos juntos más?

—No lo sé—contestó él entristecido—. Yo te quiero, Mimi. Pero no sé si quererte será suficiente.

No quiso oírle más. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, sin darle oportunidad de replicar ni nada. Sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y deseaba fervientemente gritar de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que acabase así? No pensaba permitirlo de ninguna manera.

Tras ese último pensamiento, salió de allí más decidida que nunca.

**FIN. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Mimi hacer para no alejarse de Taichi? ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos cuando se enteren de que Miyako y Koushiro están juntos? ¿Irá Natsuko a ver a su hijo tocar con Sora?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	36. Chapter 36

**¡Hola! Creo que no me he retrasado mucho esta vez… como ya estoy de vacaciones tenga mucho más tiempo. Este será el penúltimo capítulo del fic sin contar el epílogo… Me da pena que se acabe pero bueno...**

**Digimon no me pertenece y gracias por vuestro reviews como siempre.**

**¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 36: ILEGAL

Taichi miraba con el ceño fruncido un tablón de su facultad. A su lado estaban varios compañeros suyos con la misma cara de expectación y nerviosismo. Cuando finalmente vieron que las notas de uno de sus primeros exámenes ya se encontraban colgadas allí, se abalanzaron.

Él se encontraba delante del todo con uno de sus amigos y pudieron acercarse los primeros para buscar sus notas. Encontró primero a su amigo y vio con desagrado que este no había superado el examen y se empezó a agobiar. Necesitaba aprobar, si no…

Por fin se encontró en la lista y con todos los nervios a flor de piel miró su nota lentamente y cuando la vio abrió, los ojos por la sorpresa… ¡Había aprobado! Además la nota era superior a lo que él había imaginado. Revisó un par de veces, totalmente convencido de que se había equivocado y todas las veces le daba el mismo resultado.

Se levantó y se alejaron de la aglomeración. Su compañero estaba bastante desilusionado con su nota y él no se atrevía a alegrarse delante de él. Se moría por llamar a su hermana y contárselo, estaba a nada de poder cumplir su sueño, de irse a Estados Unidos.

_—_Me alegro mucho que tú aprobases, Taichi_—_ le dijo su compañero realmente alegre_—_. Yo espero aprobarla en la siguiente convocatoria…

_—_¡Claro!_—_ le dijo él intentando animarle_—_. Además que el derecho internacional es un hueso.

_—_¿Nunca has pensado dedicarte a ello?_—_ le preguntó este_—_. Has sacado una nota impresionante, creo que eres la nota más alta del curso.

Taichi se quedó pensativo. Nunca se había planteado algo así, ni siquiera se había planteado hacer nada con respecto a esa carrera. Siempre había querido jugar al futbol, pero claro… ¿y si no le llegaba la oportunidad? Recordó sus notas, las relaciones internacionales le resultaban interesantes y si podía irse a Nueva York podría tener más posibilidades…

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con tantos proyectos y no sabía qué pensar. Lo que su amigo le había propuesto no le parecía tan descabellado y si al final tampoco se podía marchar a Estados Unidos podía profundizar en ello.

También estaba Mimi. Todo esto había empezado porque quería estar con ella y no sabía qué sería de ellos si no les diese la beca. No había vuelto a hablar con ella después de haberle expuesto sus miedos. La verdad es que le preocupaba que no le diesen la beca y lo que sería de ellos. No quería haber sido tan duro con ella, pero también sabía que ella tenía que tener presente esa posibilidad y bajarla de esa nube en la que estaba completamente segura de que estarían juntos para siempre.

Estaba enfadada con él, pero era lo que había. Mejor que estuviera preparada para cualquier imprevisto doloroso antes de que fuera más fuerte y dolorosa la caída.

De pronto, oyó la inconfundible melodía de su teléfono móvil sonando con fuerza en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo cogió y vio que se trataba de su padre. Descolgó y contestó:

_—_¿Qué ocurre?

_—_¿Qué tal el examen, Taichi?_—_ oyó a su padre decir al otro lado de la línea.

_—_Aprobé el derecho internacional con un ocho_—_ le contestó él contento_—_, dice mi compañero que soy el que mejor nota ha sacado.

_—_¡Enhorabuena hijo!_—_ dijo su padre audiblemente emocionado_—_. Entonces la noticia que te voy a dar ahora te emocionará aún más. Acabo de recibir una carta desde Estados Unidos.

_—_¿Sí? ¿Y bien?_—_ preguntó Taichi sintiendo que se le salía el corazón por la boca de la emoción.

_—_Han visto el vídeo y las referencias de tus entrenadores y de los ojeadores. ¡Están interesados en darte la beca deportiva! Sólo es necesario que apruebes todo y la tendrás.

_—_No me lo puedo creer…_—_ susurró el chico bloqueado, sin ser capaz de decir nada más inteligente. Era como un sueño.

_—_¡Créelo!_—_ le dijo su padre_—_. Llama a Mimi ahora y cuéntaselo. Seguro que le hace ilusión.

Se despidió de su padre y se quedó pensativo. ¿Debería llamar a su novia después de todo lo que le había dicho? Ella se había enfadado y no le había llamado desde entonces. Él tampoco lo había hecho, había necesitado tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas y prioridades además de tiempo para estudiar tranquilamente. Quizá debería ir a verla y darle la noticia. A ver cómo le recibiría…

* * *

Sora y Hikari se sentía desesperadas. Nunca pensaron que esa idea extravagante y absurda que había tenido su compañera de piso fuera a tomar forma hasta el punto de hacerse real. Pero ahí la tenían. Después de haber discutido con Taichi por algo que no les dijo, llegó a casa muy enfadada y decía tonterías como que no pensaba irse de Japón sin Taichi o que le daba igual si se convertían en inmigrante ilegal porque si su novio no se iba con ella, no volvía a su casa.

No le prestaron ninguna atención, pensando en las tonterías que decía a menudo y que nunca cumplía. Pero días después, apareció por casa con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Se sentó en el sofá como si hubiera hecho algo de lo que se sintiese orgullosa y dijo:

_—_He roto mi visado de estudiante y lo he tirado a la basura. Igual que con el pasaporte.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose confusas y cuando entendieron lo que eso significaba se alarmaron. No podían creer lo que había dicho:

_—_¡Pero estás loca! ¿Qué pretendes con eso?_—_ dijo Hikari asustada.

_—_Ya os lo dije_—_ contestó la americana_—_. Me voy a quedar aquí con Tai. Si él no se viene conmigo, me quedaré con él.

_—_¡Muy bien!_—_ contestó Sora muy seria_—_. Ahora dime… ¿dónde vas a vivir cuando tu contrato expire a mediados de junio? ¿Cómo vas a ganarte la vida? ¿Qué vas a estudiar cuando se acabe tu beca y no tengas más plaza aquí? Si quieres ser una de las protagonistas de esas películas de amor cutres y baratas que tanto te gustan, me parece genial. Pero lo haces en tu país.

_—_¡Qué estupideces dices!_—_ dijo Mimi muy convencida_—_. Voy a encontrar trabajo y seguiré pagando el piso para vivir aquí. No hace falta preocuparse por los estudios. Ya los podré retomar en otra ocasión. Ahora lo único que importa es que Tai y yo estemos juntos.

Se quedaron sus dos compañeras calladas, intentando asimilar las miles de chorradas que decía Mimi, para finalmente echarse a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada confusa de la susodicha. Ambas se tomaban de los hombros para intentar sostenerse ante tal ataque de risotadas que hacían que se doblasen por la mitad. Después de poder controlar un poco la risa, Sora se enjugó unas lágrimas que habían aparecido por sus ojos por el esfuerzo de reírse y dijo:

_—_¿De verdad crees que así por las buenas tendrás un trabajo que sufrague todos tus caprichos tras el nivel de paro que hay en este país por la crisis económica?_—_ al ver que su compañera lo decía en serio, simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá mientras se llevaba las manos en la cabeza y decía_—_. ¡Ay Dios mío qué hemos hechos mal!

_—_No sé qué ves mal_—_ dijo Mimi confusa_—_. Mucha gente lo hace, seguro que encontraré trabajo de cualquier cosa y podré estar aquí todo el tiempo.

_—_¡Pero no puede ser!_—_ dijo Hikari tratando de hacerla entrar en razón_—_. ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? ¿y qué pensará mi hermano cuando se entere de que lo vas a dejar todo por una estupidez en la que involucras a él?

_—_Seguro que lo entenderá cuando se lo explique_—_ dijo Mimi simplemente.

_—_¿Si no encuentras trabajo qué pasará?_—_ preguntó Sora_—_. En cuanto dejes de pagar el alquiler, nosotras no vamos a cubrírtelo. Te tendrás que ir.

_—_¡Bueno me da igual!_—_ gritó Mimi de pronto molesta de tantas pegas_—_. Ya pensaré lo que haré cuando llegue el momento. ¡Dejadme en paz!

Tras decir eso, se levantó y se marchó de la casa dando un portazo cuando salió. Pero en su brusca salida, se cayó de su bolsillo algo en el sofá. Hikari se agachó ligeramente para tomarlo entre sus manos y, tras darle una rápida mirada, dijo:

_—_Ha cumplido con lo que ha dicho. ¡Mira!

Le tendió el pasaporte expedido en Estados Unidos cortado por la mitad con unas tijeras, la foto de la chica y su nombre en uno de los lados hizo ver que era ella realmente. Lo había hecho. Había roto su pasaporte.

_—_Tengo que llamar a mi hermano_—_ dijo Hikari tomando su teléfono rápidamente.

_—_Sí_—_ asintió Sora dando un largo suspiro_—_, sólo él puede convencerla de que no haga más tonterías_—_ de pronto se oyó un largo timbrazo en su casa y añadió_—._ Lo siento, Hikari. Viene a buscarme Natsuko para irnos a ver a Yamato al concierto. Llámame si ocurre algo.

Hikari asintió. Sora cogió sus cosas y se marchó mientras ella buscaba en el teléfono el número de su hermano. Tras marcarlo, se lo colocó en el oído y al oír a Taichi no tardó en decir:

_—_¿Ni-san? Necesito que vengas por casa. Ha ocurrido algo realmente malo.

* * *

Mientras, Sora ya había llegado al portal. Takaishi Natsuko la esperaba en la puerta y cuando la vio salir, sonrió y dijo:

_—_¡Buenas tardes, Sora!

_—_Buenas tardes, señora Natsuko_—_ contestó Sora sonriendo.

_—_Tengo el coche ahí enfrente aparcado_—_ dijo Natsuko señalando un coche negro.

_—_Entonces vámonos_—_ sentenció Sora animándola a marcharse.

Entraron en el coche y cuando ya estaban dentro preparadas, la mujer arrancó y salieron del lugar donde habían aparcado.

Por el camino, no decían nada. Sora no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación que no la llevase a hablar de Yamato por si le hacía daño y tampoco quería hablar del tiempo. No se sentía con las suficientes confianzas para hablar de sus cosas con su suegra. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que la mujer le dijo:

_—_Me dijo Takeru que Yamato y tú llevabais saliendo poco tiempo, pero que erais novios en el instituto.

_—_Sí, así es_—_ dijo Sora sin mirara_—_. Nos volvimos a encontrar cuando empezamos la universidad porque aún me llevaba bien con la hermana de nuestro amigo Taichi.

_—_Sí, ya lo sé… Hikari_—_ dijo Natsuko dando un suspiro_—_. Hikari, la novia del mejor amigo de mi hijo.

Sora no supo qué decir. Era un poco incómodo hablar de los amores de su hijo pequeño y más cuando se trataba de su compañera de piso. Así que decidió cambiar de tema enseguida:

_—_¿Sabe que su hijo Yamato aparte de tocar la guitarra, canta?

_—_Sí, ya lo sé_—_ contestó Natsuko_—_. Cuando era pequeño, siempre estaba cantando y siempre supe que valía para ello. También su padre y yo solíamos animarle a que sacara provecho de sus cualidades musicales… Seguro que ahora es mucho mejor que cuando era más pequeño.

_—_Se lo aseguro_—_ contestó Sora compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con la madre de su novio.

Por fin llegaron al recinto donde se daría el concierto de Yamato y su grupo. Natsuko aparcó en un lugar milagrosamente cerca y se aproximaron al lugar donde vieron que empezaba a aparecer gente. Parecía que el grupo se había vuelto bastante popular y mucha más gente se animaba a ir a sus conciertos.

Por suerte, ellas no tuvieron que esperar cola al tener una mesa al lado del escenario reservada desde hacía varios días. Era lo que tenía tratarse de la novia de uno de los músicos. Ambas entraron y rápidamente se acomodaron en la mesa que les ofrecían los camareros. Sora miró a su alrededor. Era un lugar mucho más tranquilo y grande, donde la gente se encontraba sentada y escuchaba a las bandas mientras cenaban. Sora sabía que ese tipo de lugares les gustarían más a Natsuko, libre de exceso de ruidos y empujones.

Lo pudo notar rápidamente cuando la vio mirar a ambos lados de su cabeza y ver que a su alrededor había más mesas y la gente se iba sentando tranquilamente sin avasallar ni empujar. Se lo hizo saber a Sora enseguida:

_—_La verdad es que me alegro que el sitio sea así, sólo de imaginar verme envuelta entre un montón de brazos y cabezas sin saber ni donde estoy, me marea.

_—_Lo sé_—_ contestó Sora sonriente_—_. Por eso pensé que mejor vendríamos en esta fecha por este local. Es mucho más confortable.

Natsuko sonrió y en el momento en que llegaron los camareros ambas pidieron y esperaron a que empezara el concierto. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a ocupar sus lugares en todas las mesas y pronto se fue llenando el lugar.

De pronto, se encendieron las luces del escenario que estaba enfrente de ellas y se oyeron gritos y silbidos detrás. Vieron al grupo acercarse a sus instrumentos al son de los gritos alentadores del público.

Sora pudo vislumbrar en primer lugar a Akira, Yutaka y Takashi, sus compañeros, acercarse a sus instrumentos y comenzando a tocar a modo de iniciar, creando ambiente. Mientras la guitarra de su novio seguía allí, esperando a su dueño.

Los espectadores parecían muy animados y algunos incluso se habían levantado jaleando al ritmo. Los tres músicos sí que sabían ganarse al público y mantenerlos en vilo hasta la aparición de Yamato. Siempre hacían lo mismo desde que empezaron esa gira por Shibuya, caldeaban el ambiente hasta que Yamato aparecía por detrás y comenzaba con los primeros acordes de su guitarra. Se conocía su estrategia de memoria.

Tal y como había predicho, al momento salió Yamato. Se acercó a su guitarra y se la colocó lentamente mientras sus compañeros seguían tocando como si él no hubiese aparecido, sin preocuparse de la oleada de gritos y alabanzas hacia su cuerpo por parte del público femenino. Entonces empezó a cantar, sin mirar a nadie, preocupándose sólo de seguir el ritmo de su canción, de sentirla saliendo de su voz y de las cuerdas de su instrumento, de mostrársela a su público de la manera más delicada y dulce, como si se tratase de su ser más amado, como si su canción fuera el más importante de los tesoros que podría entregarles. Por eso era tan adictiva su música, porque él amaba cada acorde que salía de ella.

Sora dejó de mirar a su chico para mirar a su suegra. Hacía un rato que le habían traído lo que había pedido para comer y ni había movido el cubierto de su sitio. Se había quedado mirando a su hijo como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera visto en su vida, como si acabase de darse cuenta de quién estaba delante de ella. Estaba conmovida y emocionada, podía verlo en sus ojos, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Sora le tomó de la mano como consolándola y la mujer la miró sonriente.

Era algo conmovedor ver cómo aquella mujer que parecía tan seria y distante, se derretía al ver a su hijo siendo admirado por su talento, como si se tratase de su hijo cuando hacía una obra de teatro en el colegio y era el más aplaudido por todos los demás padres. Le recordaba en cierto modo a ella y a su madre, distanciadas y sin esa relación tan importante para ambas. Por eso había insistido en que Natsuko viniese con ella, porque quería devolverle a Yamato aquello que él le había entregado hacía un tiempo atrás. Una madre. Sabía que él la necesitaba tanto como Sora había necesitado a su madre todo aquel tiempo.

Había pasado menos de media hora cuando hicieron el primer descanso. Sólo podían tocar durante una hora así que tenían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Descansaban cinco minutos para cambiarse de camisa y volvían enseguida.

Yamato se había quedado parado abajo del escenario sin moverse a ninguna parte. Su compañero Akira le vio y fue hacia él a decirle:

_—_Yamato, ¿qué haces? Sólo nos quedan cinco minutos.

_—_Sí, ya voy_—_ dijo Yamato de repente.

Siguió a su amigo, pero mientras pensaba que cómo era posible que su madre estuviera junto a Sora en la primera mesa frente al escenario. ¿Cuándo habían decidido venir a ese concierto juntas? Pensaba que vendría con Mimi o Hikari o incluso con cualquiera de sus amigos, pero no con su madre.

Mientras se cambiaba de camiseta y Takashi les daba la paliza con que se dieran prisa, pensaba en lo que había visto. Había visto a su madre allí enfrente mirándole fijamente con los ojos brillantes… demasiado brillantes, ¿había estado llorando?

Sacudió la cabeza. Quería estar con ella y preguntarle qué pasaba y qué era lo que hacía allí, pero no podía, tenían que salir al escenario.

Por otro lado, Sora y Natsuko habían empezado a comer algo de la comida que les habían traído. Natsuko no paraba de hablar emocionada y orgullosa de su hijo:

_—_¡Ha sido fantástico! Ya sabía yo que tenía mucho talento, pero no tanto. Mi hijo llegará muy lejos, estoy totalmente segura de ello.

_—_Me alegro de que te gustase, Natsuko_—_ dijo Sora_—_. Luego iremos a verle. Supongo que sólo durará media hora más.

Natsuko asintió y siguió comiendo para intentar terminárselo antes de que empezaran, cosa que fue imposible, ya que empezaron casi enseguida.

Yamato mientras cantaba, ya no mantenía la vista en su micrófono, sino que ahora miraba a su madre. Quería demostrarle que estaba mirándola y que había notado su presencia, que sabía estaba allí y que realmente le estaba dedicando esa canción.

Llegó al final de la canción y ya debían despedirse porque el tiempo se había terminado y podía ver en la lejanía a uno de los camareros haciéndole señas con las manos de que ya tenían que irse. Una hora de concierto cada vez le sabía más a poco.

Se acercó a su micrófono y miró a su público que le contemplaba expectante, todos sabían que ya era el final y esperaban la despedida. Él sonrió y dijo:

_—_Muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche con nosotros, ha sido un placer. Somos Akira, Takashi, Yutaka y Yamato. Somos Teenage Wolves. ¡Buenas noches!

Y se marcharon por la parte de atrás del escenario bajo un coro de aplausos del público que sonaba emocionado y satisfecho con su puesta en escena.

Yamato bajó el último, pensando en los últimos minutos de su concierto y se encontró al otro lado esperándole a su madre y a Sora. Las dos estaban sonrientes, contagiando su alegría al músico que rápidamente se reunió con ellas.

Sora le abrazó con fuerza y le dijo:

_—_Habéis estado fabulosos, en serio. Cada día os superáis más.

_—_Gracias Sora_—_ contestó él dándole un beso.

Natsuko y Yamato se miraron fijamente sin decirse nada, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era más bien pensativo, como si buscasen las mejores palabras qué decirse. Sora captó la señal de que ambos querían estar solos y dijo:

_—_Voy a ver a los demás. Que tengo que devolverle a Akira unos discos que me dejó_—_ y tras decir eso se alejó en busca de los demás miembros del grupo.

Madre e hijo se quedaron por fin solos, pero no se decían nada. Natsuko finalmente decidió dar el primer paso diciendo:

_—_Ha estado muy bien el concierto, Matt…_—_notó que su hijo se enternecía al oír cómo le solía llamar desde pequeño_—_. Me alegro de haber estado aquí.

_—_Yo también me alegro de que estuvieses, Nat… mamá_—_ dijo Yamato un tanto avergonzado.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Natsuko se sentía muy feliz de que la hubiese llamado así, estaba tan feliz que no era capaz de decir nada. Yamato se sentía incómodo, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía muy bien cómo, aún necesitaba tiempo para poder tener más confianza con ella, pero sin embargo…

_—_Bueno…_—_ comenzó a decir Natsuko_—_. Supongo que tendréis mucho que celebrar. Me tengo que ir.

_—_¡Espera!_—_ dijo de pronto Yamato llamando la atención de la mujer que se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Al verse atendido, no sabía muy bien cómo decir lo que tenía que decir_—_ Mañana voy a invitar a papá a comer y… me gustaría que tú también estuvieses… si no tienes ningún asunto que tratar. Estará Sora también.

Ella se dio la vuelta sonriente y le dijo:

_—_Estaré encantada de estar allí con todos vosotros.

Yamato sonrió y ella le tendió la mano siendo correspondido por este. Al ver que no era rechazada, Natsuko se acercó más a su hijo y le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de forma cariñosa antes de marcharse y decirle adiós. No había sido un reencuentro muy emotivo para los ojos de otros, pero para ella era un paso muy importante en el largo camino que tendría que recorrer para volver a ganarse el corazón de su hijo mayor. Vio a Sora a lo lejos y le dijo adiós con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa haciéndola ver que las cosas habían salido bien.

Sora sonrió y se acercó a su novio para abrazarle por los hombros y sonreír cómplice:

_—_Los chicos dicen que si nos vemos a tomar algo al bar de al lado. ¿Qué me dices?

_—_Me parece bien_—_ contestó Yamato sonriente.

Ella se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de salida donde el resto del grupo estaban esperando cuando de repente, Yamato la tomó del hombro y diciendo su nombre, le dio la vuelta para decirle:

_—_¡Gracias!

_—_¿Gracias por qué?_—_ preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta, deseosa de oír de sus labios lo que quería oír.

_—_Sé que esto es cosa tuya y te estoy muy agradecido_—_ contestó Yamato que parecía muy emocionado_—_. Yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de ofrecerle a mi madre algo así. Creo que aún soy demasiado orgulloso para dar un paso así. Muchas gracias.

_—_No hay de qué_—_ contestó ella feliz_—_. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Matt.

Él sonrió al oír ese nombre y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante. Después vio que Akira se había acercado a ellos para decirles que fuesen más deprisa y ambos le siguieron de la mano. Tenían que celebrar el triunfo de la noche, ¿no?

* * *

Por otra parte, Mimi se encontraba sentada en un banco perdido en medio del parque Ueno. Había estado dando vueltas sin parar y sin ninguna dirección. Necesitaba pensar, pero su cabeza no se despejaba, todos los pensamientos se dirigían a su idea disparatada de vivir para siempre con Taichi en Japón.

Encogió las piernas para pegarlas a su pecho y enterró la cabeza en ellas. Estaba desolada. Quería quedarse con Taichi, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí como si fuera inmigrante ilegal. Todos los trabajos que estuvo mirando eran horribles y en todos era necesario que tuviese visado para trabajar. No quería pensar qué clase de trabajo se le ofrecerían sin visado ni permiso de trabajo, se hacía una idea bastante clara y no pensaba hacerlo.

Quería llorar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil todo? ¿Por qué Taichi no era estadounidense o ella japonesa? Todo hubiera sido más sencillo porque nunca tendrían que separarse y hasta vivirían juntos si pudiesen… Todo era tan difícil y molesto…

De repente, sonó el móvil en su bolso. Frunció el ceño, seguro que era Hikari otra vez y no quería hablar con ella. Pero en cuanto vio quién era, abrió mucho los ojos. Taichi llamaba, no era Hikari, sino Taichi.

Sin pensarlo, descolgó y tras hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar por lo desgraciada que se sentía dijo con la voz un poco rota:

_—_¿Tai…?

_—_¿Dónde estás Mimi?_—_ preguntó él que parecía preocupado_—_. Fui a verte y me dijo Hikari que te habías marchado. Hemos estado llamándote todo este rato.

_—_¿Fuiste a verme?_—_ preguntó ella emocionada sólo de imaginárselo.

_—_Claro que si_—_ contestó Taichi confuso_—_. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Dónde estás? Estamos preocupados.

Ella se quedó en silencio, disfrutando cada palabra que el chico emitía con ese tono de preocupación. Era absurdo, sí, pero le hacía feliz pensar que a él aún le importaba y que después de todo no lo había perdido. Finalmente dijo:

_—_Estoy en el parque Ueno… cerca de dónde estuvimos cuando el Hanami.

_—_Voy para allá_—_ contestó él_—_. ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí!

Mimi rió tras ese último comentario lleno de humor viniendo de su novio y colgó. Después de eso, quiso volver a llorar. Todo era horrible, no quería perderle. Le había costado mucho estar con él y todos aquellos malos ratos y terribles lágrimas que derramó por ello iban a ser en vano. El mundo era injusto…

Y así se la encontró Taichi. Sentada en ese banco, con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas como si fuera la imagen más lastimosa y patética que había visto en siglos. Sonrió y se acerco a ella. Hikari le había contado todo lo que había pasado y sabían cómo era, después del berrinche por no haber sido bien acogida su estrafalaria idea solía marcharse indignada a dar vueltas por las calles como si fuese un animal enfurecido, hasta cansarse y quedarse en un sitio sola hasta que decidía volver a casa. Todo eso estaba muy bien, eso pensaba Taichi, pero había llevado el mosqueo muy lejos y tenía que recogerla antes de que algún pervertido la viese sola de noche.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada hasta que ella notase su presencia. Mimi, al sentir que otro peso ocupaba el banco donde ella se encontraba, levantó la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con Taichi que la miraba expectante. Ella sonrió amargamente y apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas sin decir nada.

Taichi entonces, se recargó en el respaldo del banco y mirando al vacío dijo:

_—_Aún quedan algunos cerezos en flor. Quizá podríamos venir otro día por aquí a emborracharnos como la otra vez, ¿no crees?

Mimi le miró ofendida y volvió a colocar su cara contra sus piernas y Taichi resopló. Tenía ganas de darse contra el banco, sólo a él se le ocurría recordar aquel día en el que discutieron y por lo que estaban ahora así. Volvió a mirar donde estaba ella y decidió ser directo, había dejado claro que no se le daba bien andarse con rodeos:

_—_Mimi… Hikari me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde_—_ al ver que ella no decía nada, prosiguió_—_. No quería haber sido tan duro la otra vez… Estaba enfadado y me preocupaba el hecho de no aprobar. Pero pienso que deberíamos tener claro que existe esa posibilidad…

_—_¡Pues yo me quedaré aquí!_—_ exclamó Mimi de pronto mirándole a los ojos decidida_—_. Me quedaré y me buscaré la vida para poder vivir aquí. No me importa que se me acabe el visado porque ya lo he roto.

Él la miraba. Parecía muy convencida de sus palabras, aunque podía ver en sus ojos que en realidad tenía miedo de cumplir lo que se proponía. No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír sin preocuparse de que su novia lo mirase indignada.

_—_Lo siento_—_ contestó él tratando de calmarse para mirarla fijamente_—_. Pero me ha hecho gracia imaginarlo. Serías la primera estadounidense que se declara inmigrante ilegal, nadie se lo creería…

_—_Alguien tendría que ser la primera_—_ contestó ella simplemente.

_—_Pero ni tú te lo crees, Mimi_—_ dijo Taichi mirando cómo ella apartaba su vista de él_—_. Ni siquiera haría yo algo así, y mira que me atrevo con todo.

_—_¿Qué tiene de malo?_—_ preguntó Mimi empezando a desesperarse porque nadie lo entendía_—_. Yo quiero estar contigo, Tai y no podrá ser así si yo me tengo que marchar. No me importa sacrificarme por conseguir quedarme contigo, lo demás no importa, sólo tú y yo.

_—_¿Estás segura?_—_ preguntó él de pronto serio_—_. ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que estás diciendo?

Ella sonrió al escucharle decir eso y dijo:

_—_Tiene gracia que seas tú el que me lo digas.

_—_Porque el único que puede hacer estupideces soy yo, ya lo sabes_—_ contestó él sonriendo y mirándola cómplice al haberla hecho sonreír.

_—_La verdad es que no lo he pensado, porque sé que si sólo me paro un segundo a pensarlo, me vendré abajo y tendré que irme_—_ contestó ella triste.

_—_¿Serías capaz de dejar todo por vivir conmigo aquí sin trabajo y sin estudios?_—_ preguntó él sorprendido_—_. ¿Y todo eso por mí?

_—_Es una posibilidad de ensueño, ¿no crees?_—_ preguntó Mimi sonriente_—_. Yo viviendo aquí, sin importarme lo que piensen los demás y estando tú y yo para toda la vida viviendo en un mundo de felicidad… ¡Vaya! Que estúpido suena ahora…

_—_¿Lo ves?_—_ dijo Taichi triunfante y se dejó escurrir en el banco para tener una postura más cómoda_—_. Pero no te preocupes… yo también he pensado muchas estupideces con respecto a nuestra situación actual.

Mimi le miraba echado de esa manera tan despreocupada en el banco y sintió deseos de apoyarse en él y disfrutar de esa postura relajada que el chico tenía en ese momento, pero aún se sentía preocupada. Se acercó al chico y se abrazó a su cuerpo como si así encontrase consuelo diciendo:

_—_¿Qué haremos?

_—_No lo sé_—_ contestó él correspondiéndola_—_. Pero aún queda que me den la beca… No deberíamos ir tan rápido.

_—_Pero si me dijiste que no estabas seguro de irte a Estados Unidos conmigo_—_ puntualizó ella recordando el mal recuerdo de la otra vez.

_—_Lo sé…_—_ contestó él y se volvió a ella añadiendo_—_, estaba un tanto preocupado por la discusión que tuvimos y los exámenes que no me estaban saliendo como esperaba, pero no me ha ido del todo mal al final… Tengo una buena noticia_—_ al ver que ella le miraba esperando por ella siguió hablando_—_, mi padre me ha llamado y me ha dijo que ha llegado por fin la carta de Estados Unidos y me han aceptado. Sólo queda que apruebe todo para saber si me la conceden o no…

_—_¡Pero eso es estupendo!_—_ dijo Mimi emocionada levantándose del banco_—_. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

_—_Eso pensaba hacer…_—_ dijo él simplemente sonriente.

Entonces ella se serenó y se sentó a su lado, pero esta vez le miraba directamente a los ojos y le había cogido de las manos para decirle por fin:

_—_Tai… pero antes de todo. Quiero que tú estés seguro de lo que vas a hacer. Porque si vas a venir sólo por el hecho de estar conmigo seguramente no nos irá bien y acabaremos distanciados… Creo que tenías razón con lo que dijiste la otra vez.

_—_Estoy seguro_—_ contestó Taichi apretando su mano_—_. Después de ver que incluso has optado por la posibilidad de sacrificar todo por mí, es lo mínimo que podría hacer teniendo muchas más posibilidades de irme que tú de quedarte. Creo que no nos irá tan mal como yo pensaba…

_—_¡Por supuesto que no!_—_ contestó Mimi emocionada_—_. Y si nos va mal lo resolveremos juntos sin rendirnos… Tai, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que todo lo que hemos pasado haya sido en vano.

_—_Yo tampoco_—_ dijo él abrazándola_—_. No pensaremos más en el futuro, pensemos en el presente y si las cosas no son como queremos, pues ya veremos qué haremos.

Ella sonrió y le besó de forma larga, llevaba sin verle varios días como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Él la correspondió con más necesidad y la tomó entre sus brazos para sentirla más cerca. Cuando se separaron, él se rió y dijo:

_—_Mañana tendremos que ir a la embajada a que te den otro visado y pasaporte nuevo, ¿no?_—_ después de decir eso, le dio los restos de su antiguo pasaporte.

_—_Sí, creo que si…_—_ contestó ella avergonzada por su anterior arranque.

Iban a marcharse de vuelta a casa, cuando de pronto el teléfono de Taichi sonó, él lo miró por un momento y al ver que era Hikari, descolgó y dijo:

_—_¿Sí?

_—_¿Ya estás con Mimi?_—_ preguntó la chica.

_—_Sí, está aquí conmigo. Vamos a ir ahora a casa_—_ le contestó él.

_—_¡Me alegro!_—_ contestó Hikari emocionada, pero añadió_—_. Escucha, me ha llamado Sora y me ha dicho que Yamato ha terminado su concierto y que ha sido todo un éxito. Preguntan si queremos unirnos de fiesta con ellos, que están en el distrito de Shibuya.

_—_Un momento_—_ contestó él y volviéndose a su novia le preguntó_—_, dice Hikari que si vamos con Yamato, Sora y demás de fiesta por la celebración de su concierto.

Mimi consultó su reloj y dijo enseguida:

_—_Me parece bien, que hace mucho que no nos juntamos.

_—_Dice que de acuerdo, ¿vamos a buscarte por casa?_—_ contestó Taichi emocionado.

_—_Vale, también voy con Daisuke que ya lo llamé y me dijo que de acuerdo y Koushiro también vendrá imagino. Pregúntale si va a ir con Miyako que ya me enteré de lo de ellos_—_ dijo Hikari y se despidió_—_. Bueno os espero aquí. ¡Adiós!

Ambos se alejaron de allí en dirección a donde Taichi había aparcado su moto y se marcharon decididos a celebrar una buena fiesta todos juntos después de tantísimos problemas que habían pasado todo el año.

**FIN.** **Espero que os haya gustado. Me he sentido identificada con Tai por lo de las notas, es una pesadilla…**

**Bueno sólo queda un capítulo, parece mentira cómo he llegado hasta aquí, sin contar el epílogo claro xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	37. Chapter 37

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno… ¡qué decir! Este es el último capítulo de esta historia y sólo queda el epílogo. No creo que tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero bueno, es lo único que queda ya para terminar.**

**La verdad es que me siento bastante triste con respecto a esto… Han sido bastantes meses con vosotros haciendo realidad este fic que se me ocurrió un buen día sin proponérmelo. **

**Sé que seguramente la mayor parte de las cosas no han salido como quizá hubierais querido y otras que estaban en mi primer borrador mental fueron desapareciendo y dando paso a otras ideas que me resultaban mucho más interesantes. Pero me alegro de que al menos hayáis llegado a leer este comentario que os deja esta chica tan pesada xD.**

**Creo que nada más que añadir por ahora. ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 37: PROMESA

El calor era sofocante. Todo el mundo sabía que se aproximaba la época de tormentas y aquel calor era el preludio de una serie de éstas, que no sabían cuándo terminarían.

Mimi leía esas últimas noticias meteorológicas por Internet y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda. Odiaba las tormentas con todas sus fuerzas, ¿no podría sólo llover? ¿Por qué tenía que haber rayos y truenos? Le ponía los pelos de punta sólo de pensarlo.

Decidió no mirar más el tiempo para no estresarse y consultar la última nota que le quedaba. Estaba en la biblioteca esperando a que Miyako saliese de la revisión del último examen que no aprobó y la americana sí; cuando una compañera, que había pasado por allí hacía un momento, le había informado de que la nota ya estaba colgada y que podía verla.

Estaba la facultad al lado y podía ir si quería en un momento y mirarla, pero era más cómodo buscarla por Internet mientras su amiga volvía. Así que se había puesto manos a la obra hasta que hizo una parada en el tiempo meteorológico y volver.

Ahora sí tenía que ver la nota. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba aprobado porque era una asignatura muy simple y todos la aprobaban, así que no estaba muy nerviosa. Introdujo sus datos y corrió a ver lo que había sacado y la respuesta no tardó en aparecer. Había aprobado.

No pudo evitarlo. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba emocionado y empezó a saltar de alegría y a hablar más alto de lo que se podía en una biblioteca por lo que fue silenciada con cortos susurros y dedos en los labios del resto de alumnos que estudiaban a su alrededor. Ella se dio cuenta y pidió perdón para volver a sentarse, avergonzada.

Pero alguien conocido la había visto y se acercaba a ella. Mientras tanto, ella escondía la cabeza detrás de la pantalla abierta de su ordenador portátil para desaparecer de la vista de las demás personas que la había visto saltar. Así, con suerte, olvidarían antes lo que había hecho. Por ello, no se había dado cuenta de quién era la que había aparecido a su lado y seguía autocompadeciéndose por lo ridícula que había estado.

_ —_¿Mimi?_ —_oyó de pronto la americana que la nombraban con un exótico acento que hacía un tiempo que no oía.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de lleno con Catherine de la Fountaine. Se le quedó la boca abierta al verla frente a ella, sin podérselo creer. Habían pasado varios meses desde que tuvo aquel encontronazo con ella en el baño después de haber empezado a salir con Taichi casi en sus narices. Desde entonces ni se habían visto.

La americana no dijo nada cuando la vio y, al ver que la chica no parecía decidirse a decir nada, iba a pasar de ella para volver a poner la vista en su pantalla, pero la chica francesa decidió hablar:

_ —_¿Ha… ha salido la nota de Historia de las Lenguas?

_ —_Sí_ —_asintió la chica de forma cortante, dando a entender que no quería hablar más con ella.

_ —_Me pareció que habías aprobado…_ —_siguió la chica intentándolo más avergonzada que antes_—_¡Enhorabuena!

_ —_Gracias_—_contestó Mimi con el mismo tono cortante de antes.

Catherine notó el detalle, pero no parecía querer darse por vencida. Continuó hablando, ahora del tema que realmente quería hablar:

_ —_Ayer te vi con Taichi a la salida… Se os ve muy felices juntos. ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros!

_ —_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_—_le espetó Mimi ya enfadada_—_, creo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo y menos de mi novio y cómo sea nuestra relación.

La francesa la miraba sin decir nada, pero parecía muy disgustada por haber sido rechazada. Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si luchase con unas palabras que no sabía muy bien cómo expresar, pero quería ser comprendida. Carraspeó ligeramente y dijo:

_ —_Me voy a marchar de Japón en dos días. Pero no quiero marcharme sin haber hablado contigo antes_—_al ver que Mimi la escuchaba y que no pensaba decir nada, prosiguió_—_, durante este tiempo he estado pensando en lo que pasó con Taichi. La verdad es que todo lo que hice fue terrible. Me avergüenzo de mí misma.

Mimi relajó un poco el gesto al escucharla hablar, pero aún tenía una duda que quería solucionar cuanto antes:

_ —_Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Catherine la miró sorprendida por la pregunta, pero se quedó pensando en cómo responderla adecuadamente. Se quitó un mechón rubio de la cara para enredarlo en su dedo índice, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y dijo:

_ —_No sé… Te vi cuando ya llevabas un tiempo aquí y te habías ganado a todos los alumnos de esta facultad. Todos hablaban de ti muy bien y te adoraban, por ello quise conocerte. Cuando te conocí, vi que eras mucho mejor de lo que decían: eras guapa, hablabas genial el japonés y tenías a tus pies a un chico encantador. Sin poderlo evitar te cogí mucha manía.

_ —_¿Por ello quisiste ir a por mi novio?_—_preguntó Mimi sintiendo que se enfadaba.

_ —_Bueno_—_dijo Catherine_—_, a mí también me gustaba, la verdad. Pero vi que los dos os queríais aunque intentarais ocultarlo el uno al otro. Ahí vi mi oportunidad de quitarme de encima toda la manía que te tenía, quedando yo por encima.

_ —_Pero nada te salió bien_—_contestó Mimi sonriendo orgullosa_—_. Al final, nosotros estamos juntos y tú te has quedado sola.

No quería ser dura, pera estaba muy enfadada y no iba a ponérselo tan fácil a esa chica en la que había confiado y la había traicionado en lo que más le había dolido. Si podía hacerla pasarlo mal todo lo que pudiese, lo haría. Porque su orgullo estaba en juego.

La chica la miró a los ojos, pero no vio reproche por echarle en cara esas cosas, ni intención de defenderse. Lo que vio fue arrepentimiento y deseo de solucionar los problemas, pero aún así no se dejó amilanar. Tenía que ser firme.

_ —_¡Perdóname, Mimi!_—_dijo Catherine en voz baja_—_. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás y me permitiese pensar un segundo más lo que iba a hacer, te juro que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

_ —_Han pasado varios meses…_—_comenzó a decir Mimi_—_, ¿por qué ahora decides que quieres pedirme disculpas?

_ —_Porque después de todo esto, mi vida en Tokio ha sido un infierno_—_contestó ella_—_, todo el mundo se enteró de lo que había pasado y me miraba mal. Las cosas no han sido fáciles y encima sabiendo poco este idioma, todo fue mucho peor. He estado a punto de marcharme a Francia de nuevo. Pero no sé, todo esto me ha hecho aprender a controlarme más y a madurar, supongo. Por eso, necesito pedirte perdón Mimi, aunque nunca más nos volvamos a ver. Pero así podré marcharme de aquí con la conciencia tranquila de que he hecho lo correcto.

La americana la observaba más enternecida. No parecía mentirla y había oído de buenas fuentes que mucha gente la había hecho el vacío después de enterarse de lo que había pasado. Mimi siempre sospechó que Miyako había tenido algo que ver en todo eso. Volvió a mirarla y pensó en lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía lo terrible que era nunca ser perdonado ni saber perdonar, si nunca hubiera sabido perdonado a Michael y si él nunca la hubiese perdonado seguramente toda la vida tendría esa espinita que le habría impedido ser feliz.

Sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro para que la mirara a los ojos. Catherine la miró esperanzada y cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro, se relajó esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar:

_ —_Está bien… Dejemos esto como si nunca hubiera pasado. Te perdono.

_ —_¿De veras?_—_preguntó Catherine contenta_—_¡Gracias, gracias!

_ —_Tranquila_—_contestó Mimi cortés, haciéndola entender que la perdonaba, pero que no eran amigas ni nada por el estilo.

Catherine lo entendió y se alejó de ella para darle espacio vital. Después de ello, sonrió y dijo:

_ —_Tengo que marcharme ya. Pasado mañana sale mi avión para París y aún tengo papeleo que arreglar.

_ —_De acuerdo. Ten buen viaje_—_contestó Mimi.

_ —_Gracias por todo_—_se despidió la chica alejándose de allí_—_¡Adiós! Espero que alguna vez en nuestra vida nos veamos.

_ —_¿Estarás en París?_—_preguntó ella y, al ver el asentimiento de la chica, añadió_—_, tengo un amigo que vive en París desde hace poco.

_ —_¿Cómo se llama?_—_preguntó ella curiosa.

_ —_Se llama Takeru_—_contestó sonriente_—_, es un chico encantador que se marchó bajo una gran tormenta, pero que aún espera encontrar el sol.

La francesa no comprendió al principio la metáfora y se quedó en silencio, intentando comprender lo que quería decir. Pero de pronto, abrió los ojos y su rostro se iluminó como si una pequeña bombilla lo hubiera encendido, lo acababa de entender:

_ —_Yo también me voy con una tormenta_—_contestó ella mirando intencionadamente por la ventana, viendo claramente que había comenzado a llover_—_, espero yo también encontrar el sol en París.

_ —_Seguro que sí_—_contestó Mimi sonriendo.

_ —_¡Adiós Mimi!_—_dijo por última vez.

La vio alejarse sin mirar atrás y sonrió. Se alegraba de poder pasar página en ese episodio desagradable de su vida en Tokio. Ahora podía recordarlo como algo pasado y no como una herida abierta, como su ruptura con Michael o la mejora de su relación con Sora… Quizá debería hablar con Stacey cuando volviera a Estados Unidos y volver todo a ser lo de siempre.

Se sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho a Catherine. Sabía que pensaría en ello cuando volviera a su país y sonreiría al encontrar sentido a lo que ella había dicho y pensaría en ese chico que, como ella, se fue con las manos vacías, pero aliviado de poder curar todos sus errores. Sabía que ella querría saber de él y le buscaría por todo París, aunque sólo supiera que se llamaba Takeru… Después de ello, no sabía que ocurriría, pero deseaba fervientemente que se encontrara con él. Ambos tenían derecho a ser felices, aunque no sea de la manera que ellos buscaban…

_ —_¿Esa de allí es Catherine?_—_oyó de repente a sus espaldas.

Miyako acababa de llegar a su mesa y había visto desde la puerta por la que había entrado cómo la francesa se alejaba de la mesa de Mimi hasta el otro lado de la biblioteca:

_ —_Sí, era ella_—_contestó Mimi_—_, venía a despedirse.

_ —_Pero…_—_comenzó a decir Miyako.

_ —_¿Nos vamos?_—_le cortó de tajo la frase Mimi_—_¿no teníamos que ir a buscar a Koushiro a su facultad?

_ —_Sí…_—_asintió simplemente Miyako.

_ —_Pues vámonos_—_finalizó la conversación la americana.

Se fueron de allí, con rapidez para que la lluvia no les pillase de lleno, aún con los sonidos de los alumnos de la biblioteca que pedían silencio por segunda vez.

* * *

Sora se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa de su madre fumando, pensativa. Había ido a buscarla a la tienda y ambas se habían ido a casa de su madre para comer juntas. Llovía un montón, por lo que habían ido en el coche de Toshiko hasta su casa para no mojarse.

Llevaba sin decir nada desde que había ido a buscarla y seguía sin tener intención de hablar, por lo que su madre se había ido a preparar la comida, para dejarla tiempo para pensar.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y no se atrevía a decírselo claramente a su madre porque pensaría que era una tontería. Era una tontería y se avergonzaba por sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al momento, su madre volvió, pero sin nada para comer y eso la extrañó. Toshiko se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y Sora ya sabía qué ocurriría, le haría el interrogatorio. No tardó mucho en tener razón:

_ —_Te veo más callada de lo normal, Sora_—_empezó Toshiko a decir_—_¿Me vas a contar lo que te ocurre?

_ —_Sabía que venías a preguntar eso_—_contestó Sora suspirando, se tomó un poco de tiempo y, finalmente, dijo_—_, es una tontería pero no puedo evitar estar angustiada.

_ —_Seguro que no es ninguna tontería_—_la consoló enternecida_—_, ¡venga cuéntamelo!

_ —_Yamato dice que quiere ir a visitar a su hermano y a sus abuelos a París_—_empezó a contarle Sora_—_, y quiere que yo le acompañe.

_ —_Pero eso es fantástico_—_dijo Toshiko emocionada_—_. Entonces dime qué es lo que te atormenta.

_ —_Pues eso_—_contestó la chica por fin animándose a hablar_—_, dice que quiere ver a su abuelo que, aunque ya está en casa, se quedó muy preocupado por no poder estar con él y quiere ir este mes. Me dijo que quería que les acompañase a él y a su madre porque va a estar más de un mes allí y no quiere estar tanto tiempo sin verme… A mí me gustaría ir, mamá, pero… no sé… todo es tan rápido que me da mucho miedo.

_ —_¡Eso es normal!_—_la animó su madre_—_. Es normal que te dé miedo, Sora. Si ya te costó un montón conocer a su madre… Pero no debes dejar que ese miedo te eche atrás.

_ —_¿Qué debo hacer, mamá?_—_preguntó Sora.

_ —_¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?_—_le preguntó Toshiko.

Sora se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado. ¿Qué quería ella? Ella quería estar con Yamato, claro estaba, pero no se atrevía a aceptar. Era algo que le avergonzaba y no quería quedar delante de la familia del chico como una aprovechada que se quedaba con ellos un mes entero. No estaba segura de qué pensar:

_ —_Yo… yo quiero ir_—_dijo ella_—_, pero van a pensar que soy una gorrona y me aprovecho de ellos…

_ —_Bueno, si eso es lo que preocupa, entre tú y yo podemos pagarte el viaje a Francia y la vuelta_—_le dijo Toshiko dando una solución.

_ —_Sí… pero no es eso_—_contestó Sora deprimida_—_. No sé si me siento preparada para algo así. Es cruzar el continente para estar con él todo el tiempo con él y su familia…

_ —_Entiendo…_—_dijo Toshiko suspirando_—_. Verás, cariño. Deberías olvidar todos tus miedos y hacer la prueba. Si te quedaras aquí, te arrepentirías, te lo aseguro_—_al ver que su hija seguía indecisa, añadió_—_, además estoy segura de que Yamato y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Nada puede cambiar eso.

_ —_¿Tú crees?_—_preguntó Sora emocionada.

Toshiko asintió y Sora se sintió segura de nuevo. Ahora deseaba irse en ese mismo momento y decirle a Yamato que podían irse al día siguiente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre muerta de felicidad y alivio por haberla ayudado a decidirse y dijo:

_ —_Creo que Mimi y Taichi se van a finales de junio a Nueva York. Le diré a Yamato que nos vayamos después de que ellos se marchen.

_ —_¿Se van tan pronto?_—_preguntó Toshiko.

_ —_Sí_—_le contestó ella_—_. Taichi va primero unas semanas para solucionar problemas con residencias y universidad si le dan la beca y después, sus padres van allí a ayudarle a instalarse, pero yo creo que va para conocer a los padres de Mimi cuanto antes.

_ —_¡Qué adorables!_—_dijo Toshiko sonriendo enternecida.

De pronto, se oyó el timbre que avisaba que en el horno ya se había terminado y comenzaron a comer, contándose los planes a partir de entonces.

* * *

Por la tarde, Sora había quedado con su novio antes de entrar a trabajar. Estaba de muy buen humor por ir a conocer París y otro continente para variar, esperaba conocer muchos monumentos y arte que le habían dicho que había allí y se sentía muy ilusionada. Tanto, que cuando le vio aparecer por la esquina empezó a llamarle con las manos en alto. Él se acercó y antes de cualquier saludo, dijo:

_ —_¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Takenouchi Sora?

_ —_¡Cállate!_—_dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

_ —_¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que esa agradable mujer del otro lado de la esquina era una sustituta de mi…_—_al ver que Sora empezaba a enfadarse dijo_—_, adorable novia.

_ —_Eso está mejor_—_contestó ella.

Él se echó a reír y le dio un largo beso. Ella le correspondió, contagiada de su buen humor y, cuando se separaron, sonrió complacida y dijo:

_ —_Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ir a Francia.

_ —_Está bien_—_contestó él_—_, si no puedes ir, no vamos. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

_ —_¿Cómo que no vamos?_—_preguntó ella confusa_—_, ¿y tú qué?

_ —_Si tú no puedes ir, yo me quedo contigo_—_cuando ella iba a abrir la boca, la cortó de golpe_—_. No me vas a convencer. No voy a estar un mes entero sin verte, eso es algo que tengo claro.

Sora sonrió. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le dijo:

_ —_Pues vas a tener que aguantarte, porque vas a tener que ir llamando a tu abuela para que te espere. Me voy contigo.

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos y, al momento, sonrió de forma abierta. Atrajo a la chica con sus manos por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en los labios:

_ —_Me parece estupendo_—_fue lo único que dijo antes de intentar volver a besarla.

_ —_Pero te pongo dos condiciones_—_contestó ella de repente, frustrando su intento de volver a besarla_—_, la primera condición es que no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que Taichi y Mimi se hayan marchado a Estados Unidos_—_Yamato asintió ante esa condición, dando a entender que también había pensado en eso y prosiguió_—_, y la segunda es que yo me voy a pagar los viajes de ida y vuelta en avión.

_ —_¿Por qué?_—_preguntó él molesto_—_, a mí no me importa pagarlo por ti. Eres mi invitada.

_ —_¡Me da igual!_—_contestó ella_—_. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

El rubio gruñó a modo de respuesta y ella sonrió una vez más, pero con malicia. Había logrado convencerle de hacer lo que ella quería. Le dio un abrazo y se despidió:

_ —_Tengo que entrar a trabajar. Te veré luego.

Él asintió resignado y le dio un corto beso antes de entrar en el negocio. Yamato se quedó allí un rato sin moverse, más contento que cuando había llegado allí. Había creído que finalmente no se irían a París y estaba un poco decaído, pero al final todo salió como él lo había planeado. Miró una última vez hacia donde Sora había entrado y se dio la vuelta para perderse entre las calles siempre atestadas de gente.

* * *

Taichi estaba deprimido. Hacía unos días había tenido su último examen y había sido terrible, nunca en su vida había pensado que un examen podía ser tan espantoso, hasta había visto las caras blanquecinas y las miradas de terror de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Estaba perdido, por culpa de ese maldito examen iba a echar por tierra el único sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Había estado con sus padres hacía unos días y habían tratado de animarle diciéndole que aún no sabía lo que iba a pasar y que tuviera paciencia. Los nervios y el shock que le había producido el examen de primeras, le impedían ver las cosas que había contestado bien y era incapaz de ver nada más allá de lo que él consideraba.

Estaba hecho polvo. Por más que intentaba parecer confiado y optimista, no podía evitar sentirse profundamente afectado. Si no aprobaba, no tenía otra oportunidad, era esa vez o nunca. Si no hubiera dejado la carrera a la mitad, ahora no tendría ese problema. Podría estar relajado y con la conciencia tranquila.

Un compañero le había llamado y le había dicho que la nota ya había salido, pero no tenía energías para mirarla. No quería enfrentarse a esa realidad tan temprano y eso que él siempre era el primero en hacer todo, pero esa vez no quería ver que todo lo que había hecho iba a ser en vano.

De pronto, llamaron al timbre de casa y tuvo que levantarse del sofá. Seguramente Yamato se había olvidado de las llaves, porque Koushiro estaba en la biblioteca y luego tenía un examen. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de lleno con Mimi, que le miraba muy fijamente. Él no supo qué decir y se apartó para que ella pudiese pasar, pero no se movió. Permaneció en su lugar hasta que decidió hablar:

_ —_Me ha llamado Hikari. Dice que hoy sabes la nota de tu último examen.

_ —_Sí_—_afirmó Taichi simplemente.

_ —_¿Cuál es la nota?_—_preguntó ella.

_ —_No la he mirado_—_contestó ligeramente desanimado.

_ —_Lo imaginaba_—_contestó ella tranquilamente_—_. Te conozco tanto que sé hasta cuando te aterroriza saber la verdad.

_ —_¡No me aterroriza!_—_exclamó el chico ofendido_—_. Iba a verlo justo ahora.

_ —_Sí ya…_—_contestó su novia con una sonrisita.

Iba a replicar una vez más, pero ella extendió la mano hacia él. Estaba invitándole a hacer algo que no llegaba a adivinar. La miró confuso y ella sonrió ladeando la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le haría algo malo. Pero no se fiaba:

_ —_¿Qué ocurre?_—_preguntó simplemente.

_ —_No voy a dejarte que pases por este mal trago tú solo_—_contestó ella extendiendo más su brazo hacia él_—_, esto nos incumbe a los dos y yo quiero que lo veamos juntos.

Sin decir nada más, le tomó de la mano y le obligó a volver a entrar en el interior de la casa. Él trastabillaba y se tropezó una de las veces con un pesado libro de fórmulas que seguramente su amigo Yamato había dejado olvidado en el suelo. Se lamentaría del golpe en otra ocasión, ahora tenía otro asunto que tratar:

_ —_¡Espera, Mimi! No es necesario verlo ahora…_—_trató de decir mientras la detenía por un momento.

_ —_¿Por qué no?_—_preguntó ella haciéndose la loca_—_, ¿no decías que no te daba miedo ver la nota? Ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Él, sin embargo, no parecía contento con la resolución y seguía quejándose sin ningún éxito hasta que se adentraron en su habitación. Taichi parecía no poder controlar más la situación y se interpuso entre su novia y su ordenador, muy serio. Ella también le miró seria y preguntó:

_ —_¿Se puede saber dónde está el problema? ¡Tenemos que ver la nota cuanto antes para poder tramitar la beca! No te comprendo…

_ —_Es que…_—_trató de darle un excusa que prorrogara el tiempo de enfrentarse con la realidad, la que fuera, incluso si era una tontería… pero no la encontró, así que bajó la cabeza y se descubrió_—_, no me atrevo a hacerlo.

_ —_Pero…_—_trató de decir ella, pero no la dejó continuar.

_ —_¡No me atrevo!_—_bramó el chico más molesto consigo mismo que con ella_—_. Es mi última oportunidad para conseguir lo que quiero y no estoy seguro que lo que vaya a salir me beneficie. No sé si quiero desilusionarme tan pronto…

Mimi le contemplaba en silencio mientras él se sinceraba de forma torpe a ella. Sonrió enternecida y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que él levantase la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Él debió de ver la mirada conciliadora de sus ojos porque se relajó y, justo después, le dijo:

_ —_Sabía que era eso lo que te ocurría. Hikari y yo lo imaginamos en cuanto, aquel día que te preguntamos por tu examen, pusiste aquel gesto que intentaba ser neutro sin lograrlo.

En respuesta, Taichi resopló molesto y avergonzado por ser tan predecible. Se sentó en el suelo indignado y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al sentirse tan profundamente patético delante de la norteamericana. Ella se enterneció y trató de sentarse enfrente de él, pero el chico no quería mirarla y seguía obcecado en su enfado. Mimi lo volvió a intentar, tomando el mentón del chico con su mano, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

Finalmente, él se rindió al escrutinio de la chica y la miró a sus ojos fijamente. Cuando se vio atendida al cien por cien por su novio, sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

_ —_Tai… No pasa nada porque no te atrevas, por eso estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que pases este trago tú solo. Sea lo que sea da igual, estaré contigo en el momento…

_ —_Pero… ¿si no lo consigo, qué haremos?_—_preguntó él finalmente.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarle. Taichi temió por un momento que ella no hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad ahora que ya todo parecía hecho y le desanimase más. Pero sin embargo:

_ —_Si no te la conceden, ya pensaremos lo que haremos. Ahora mismo no sabemos qué pasará…, pero seguro que todo sale bien y no tenemos que pensar en otro plan.

Eso pareció reconfortar a Taichi y estaba animado a seguir adelante. Encendieron el ordenador y esperando impaciente porque terminase de encender. Este ordenador era particularmente lento y desquiciaba a la norteamericana, que no pudo evitar decir:

_ —_¿Cómo puedes tener el portátil así?

_ —_Sí, debería formatearlo_—_se disculpó el chico sonriente.

Taichi comenzó a golpear la pantalla con bastante rudeza y Mimi le obligó a parar. No se creía que viviendo con un informático no se hubiera aprovechado de esas habilidades como hacían ellas y Yamato constantemente, pero luego recordó que su novio no solía estar muy pendiente de su ordenador ni de nada que fuera de tecnología. Suspiró derrotada. Hablaría ella con Koushiro para que le convenciera de arreglarlo.

Después de una interminable espera que deseó arrojar el ordenador por la ventana, terminó de conectarse con todos sus complementos. Sólo quedaba introducir los datos y descubrir la verdad. Taichi lo hizo sin pensar y falló al poner su contraseña, cosa que le hizo enfurecerse. Pero ella le echó una mirada tranquilizadora y volvió a teclear su contraseña ya bien. Ya estaba dentro.

Los dos se miraron nerviosos por fin y se dieron de la mano. Necesitaban en ese momento sentirse más cerca el uno del otro, esa nota era la que decidiría lo que pasaría a continuación.

Taichi sentía que estaba deshidratándose de tanto sudar y por la sensación de garganta y boca seca de respirar tan seguido por la boca. ¡No importaba! Vería la nota y punto. No necesitaba andarse con tantos rodeos. Así que pulsó el botón y se quedó mirando como un idiota, esperando.

Mimi había cerrado los ojos por el miedo que en el fondo sentía de que las cosas no fueran así y apretó su mano más con la del chico, que parecía estático. Taichi por su parte, examinó la asignatura y empezó a bajar la página hasta que llegó a la nota que esperaba. ¡No podía creérselo! Pasó el dedo dos veces seguidas por la puntuación para ver que no se había equivocado y se dio cuenta de que no. Que era auténtico lo que allí había. ¡Había aprobado!

Abrazó a su novia con fuerza y ella levantó la vista para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Cuando lo vio, se tapó la boca con las manos, reprimiendo las ganas de empezar a gritar como una loca. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a gritar de la emoción y a dar saltos de alegría mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novio que tampoco podía parar de dar saltos de felicidad.

Lo había conseguido. La beca era suya y podría irse a Estados Unidos con aquella chica que le había robado el corazón. No sabía si en ese momento alguien podría estar más feliz que ellos dos juntos, nada en ese momento importaba tampoco.

Mimi creía que podría aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad y no ponerse a llorar, pero no pudo. Era un sueño hecho realidad, sabía que él lo lograría y se sentía totalmente orgullosa de él. Le besó con fuerza en la boca no pudiéndolo evitar y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran a gusto por sus mejillas. Él la correspondió con fiereza, esa ocasión lo valía y ninguno de los dos quería desaprovechar la oportunidad:

_ —_¡Te quiero!_—_dijo ella sin dejar de llorar.

_ —_Yo también te quiero_—_contestó él sonriendo_—_¡no llores, mujer! Que no he suspendido.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro y volvió a besarle con intensidad mientras él, sin que opusiera ninguna resistencia, la empezó a desplazar en dirección a su cama, dándole una patada sin querer al ordenador que se apagó de repente.

* * *

Hikari estaba muy contenta. Había estado cenando con Daisuke tan tranquilamente cuando de pronto había empezado a sonar su teléfono. Ella lo había buscado en el bolso y cuando vio que se trataba de su hermano mayor, descolgó, esperando su respuesta:

_ —_¡Hola ni-san!_—_le saludó con alegría.

_ —_¡Hikari!_—_le oyó de pronto a voz en grito_—_¡He aprobado todas!

_ —_¿Sí?_—_preguntó ella impactada, y al recibir la afirmativa por parte de su hermano, añadió eufórica_—_¡Es genial, Taichi! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena!

_ —_Estoy totalmente alucinado_—_comentó el chico después de lanzar un resoplido para calmarse_—_. Aún no me lo puedo creer. Estoy tratando de asimilarlo. ¡Luego te llamo!

Colgó de repente y la chica se quedó de pie con el teléfono en la mano sin decir nada. Daisuke la miraba expectante por qué era lo que había hecho Taichi para que le felicitase de esa manera. Pero no tardó en saberlo, porque su novia empezó a dar saltos de alegría y a chillar como una eufórica, provocando que todo el restaurante la mirase, preocupados.

Daisuke se levantó para tomarla por los hombros y volverla a sentar en su sitio. Ella parecía serenarse y, con una sonrisa en la cara, le miraba a él. No tardó el chico en preguntarle:

_ —_¿Qué ocurre?

_ —_¡Taichi ha aprobado!_—_empezó a gritar ella otra vez, sintiendo que la emoción volvía a adueñarse de ella y abrazó al chico_—_¡Se va a Estados Unidos!

_ —_¿En serio?_—_preguntó el chico impresionado_—_¡Pero eso es estupendo! ¿Dónde está?

_ —_¡No lo sé!_—_dijo Hikari sonriente_—_, dice que luego me llama, pero yo también quiero verle, ahora mismo. Estoy tan contenta…

_ —_Ni que quisieras que se fuera de verdad_—_exclamó de broma Daisuke, al verla tan feliz.

_ —_Bueno…_—_fingió la chica como si lo pensase a fondo_—_, si Taichi se fuera, yo podría quedarme con su habitación en la casa de Odaiba y puede que ese armario que sólo usa para meter camisetas de deporte sudadas podría quedármelo o también…_—_al ver la cara de escándalo que ponía su novio creyendo que de verdad quería que se fuera, le dio en el hombro y añadió_—_. Es broma, tonto.

_ —_¡Ya lo sabía!_—_se trató de defender el chico avergonzado por habérselo creído.

_ —_¡Claro!_—_dijo ella y se quedó pensando hasta que volvió a decir_—_, la verdad es que me alegro de que se vaya, pero no por lo que te he dicho antes. Me alegro de que Taichi tenga alguna ambición de futuro que no sea sólo el fútbol, así me quedo más tranquila.

Se quedaron los dos sentados allí sin importar que aún hubiese personas mirándoles por aquellos arranques tan raros de emoción y alegría. Pero no les importó y siguieron comiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Ambos lo supieron. Después de eso, todo iría mucho mejor.

* * *

Y fue mejor. Después de que Mimi y Taichi dieran la noticia de que por fin Taichi había aprobado y que comenzarían con todo el papeleo y burocracia para que le concedieran la beca, Yamato y Sora también les comunicaron su idea de marcharse en verano a París juntos a ver a Takeru y sus abuelos.

Hikari había sentido una punzada de culpabilidad al oír el nombre de su amigo. Aunque hablaban ella y Daisuke con el chico a menudo, no podía evitar pensar que se marchó por su culpa y evitaba sacar el tema siempre que podía. Aunque Takeru intentase demostrarle que no era culpa de nadie, sino que estaba allí porque adoraba Francia y por sus abuelos, ella no podía evitar pensar que sólo trataba de exonerarla de culpa.

Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y miró a Daisuke que parecía también haberse acordado de su amigo, por el gesto de molestia que ponía. Él también la había mirado, pero no dijo nada y ella no pudo saber realmente lo que pensaba.

Se habían reunido todos en la casa de ellas, para comentar los planes a partir de ese momento. También había venido Miyako con Koushiro, pero no parecía muy contenta, seguramente no se sentía muy feliz al ver que su mejor amiga se marchaba de Tokio en pocos días. Ya había pasado una semana desde que supieron la última nota de Taichi y ya nada podía parar lo inevitable.

Yamato y Koushiro habían decidido mudarse al piso de al lado de las chicas con Ichijoji Ken porque el casero les había decidido echar después de que Yamato, siguiendo los consejos de su amigo Taichi, le exigió un contrato. Aunque el hombre había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con eso, los dos chicos sabían que era por eso.

Yamato conocía a Ken de la fiesta anterior y había hablado con él con respecto a ser sus compañeros y él había aceptado. Todos habían visto el cambio que había tenido ese chico desde la última vez que habían estado. Se notaba que la vecina del cuarto había cumplido con su amenaza y él había tenido que calmarse un poco. Ahora no hacía fiestas y parecía más educado y tranquilo de lo que fue antes.

Sora decía que se iba a hartar de verle la cara todo el tiempo, pero todos sabían que no era cierto, Su sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecidas decían lo contrario a lo que ella aludía.

Por otro lado, los padres de Miyako se iban a trasladar a Odaiba con su tienda y le habían dado la opción de quedarse en la zona viviendo con otras personas y ella habían decidido irse a vivir con Sora y Hikari. Hikari se puso muy contenta al oírlo y Sora simplemente le había dicho:

_ —_Espero que a ti no te importe que fume y ni me obligues a irme a dormir a las doce de la noche como cierta americana amargada y aguafiestas.

_ —_Me da igual el tabaco_—_le contestó Miyako_—_, y con respecto a la hora de dormir, no me enteraría ni aunque celebrases la mayor fiesta del mundo.

_ —_Entonces te aceptamos_—_dijo Sora contenta.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad y que no iba a resultar mucho problema para nadie. Pero Mimi se sentía triste. Al ver cómo todos se adaptaban a la ausencia de ellos dos, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y un cierto abandono, pero no podía impedir que los demás avanzaran como ella y Taichi hacían. No podían quedarse estancados en su recuerdo.

Ese mismo día, Sora la había encontrado en el salón sentada sola con Miko entre sus brazos. Le acariciaba tanto que el gato empezaba a hartarse y luchaba por escaparse, pero no le dejaba irse. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada pero mirándola fijamente. La americana tardó en darse cuenta de que su compañera estaba al lado, pero cuando la vio sonrió tristemente y dijo:

_ —_No sabía que estabas ahí.

_ —_Llevo un rato observándote y buscando una manera de liberar a Miko de tu agarre_—_contestó Sora señalando al felino que logró escaparse y perderse por la casa.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y dio un suspiro. Sora esperaba una respuesta y decidió sincerarse con ella:

_ —_¿Ves esa esquina? Ahí es donde pusieron en Navidad el equipo de música antes de que Yamato besase a Taichi por una apuesta vuestra_—_vio a Sora reírse al recordárselo y prosiguió_—_, me acuerdo cuando te encontré durmiendo aquí después de una borrachera el segundo día que estuve aquí.

_ —_Yo también me acuerdo_—_contestó Sora sonriente_—_, yo me acuerdo cuando compraste ese pastel de fresas por Navidad y te emocionaste como un guiri cualquiera.

Las dos se echaron a reír por todos los recuerdos y después se quedaron mirándose sonrientes. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese año y Sora se vio en la necesidad de hablar con ella de algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decir:

_ —_Mimi… la verdad es que siento mucho como me porté contigo los primeros meses que vivimos juntas. No me gustabas nada y había decidido hacerte la vida imposible hasta que nos dejases tranquilas.

_ —_Lo sé_—_contestó Mimi_—_¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? A mí tampoco me gustabas nada, me parecías lo peor.

_ —_También lo sabía_—_se rió Sora_—_. Pero vamos que para mí, las cosas han cambiado mucho… A pesar de que seas una aburrida y una pija, me alegro de que hayamos vivido juntas este año y te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Mimi entonces la abrazó con cariño y fue correspondida por la chica. Desde que la conoció, Mimi siempre quiso oír esas palabras de su boca y que la reconociera como una amiga. Se sentía aún más contenta de que por fin, esa chica sarcástica y molesta, diese a conocer ese lado tan maravilloso que tenía.

_ —_Por cierto_—_dijo Sora cuando ambas se separaron_—_. Me dijo Yamato que os dijera que hay un concierto en una sala más grande de Teenage Wolves y que estamos todos invitados. ¿Vendrás, no? Es el día antes de que os marchéis Taichi y tú.

_ —_Por supuesto_—_contestó Mimi.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que Mimi hubiese querido. Pero ya habían solucionado todo lo referente al papeleo de la beca de su novio y ya había avisado a sus padres del día que volvería. Ellos se habían mostrados muy emocionados por conocer en persona al famoso novio japonés de su hija, ya que cuando hicieron la videollamada desde el ordenador de ella, se los habían presentado y habían quedado por las dos partes encantados.

Ya era el día del concierto de Yamato y todos estaban ya esperando a que comenzara. Como venían expresamente invitados por el grupo, fueron los primeros en entrar y sortear a la cantidad de espectadores que se agolpaban. Cada vez se hacían más famosos por la ciudad.

Se encontraban en la primera fila solos hasta que permitieron entrar al resto del público que llegaban raudos a la zona de escenario. La sala no era muy grande, pero suficiente para todos los que allí estaban. Mimi tuvo ciertos recuerdos de los comienzos del grupo en aquel pub donde sólo eran unas pocas personas y todo lo que habían avanzado hasta entonces. Seguramente serían algo grande, si ellos se lo proponían.

No tardaron en dar los primeros acordes como inicio del concierto y todo el mundo se volvió loco. Yamato ya había salido a escenario y había comenzado a cantar a ritmo de la guitarra de su compañero Takashi, mientras su público femenino se volvía loco.

Sora había empujado a varias que habían intentado colarse en su lugar o que gritaban obscenidades a su novio dándoles codazos o empujones para atrás, pero por lo demás no hubo ningún problema. Se encontraban allí todos, que habían logrado encontrar un hueco para ir al concierto. Era como una despedida a Mimi y a Taichi que al día siguiente se tendrían que marchar y ellos lo tomaron así, ya que no eran capaces de decir nada y se les veía más tristes de lo que era normal.

El concierto parecía haber llegado a su punto final, pero aún no había terminado, faltaba una sorpresa que ninguno de los dos podría esperar. Yamato se acercó al micrófono con una sonrisa que despertó un coro de gritos y piropos que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sora. Pero Yamato no había hecho el caso como solía hacer y se puso automáticamente serio. Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos y dijo:

_ —_Nos tenemos que ir_—_al decir eso, otro coro de voces pedían que no fuera así, pero él prosiguió_—_, pero antes… quisiera dedicar un momento de este concierto a dos personas muy especiales que se marcharan a otro país para no poder volver a verles en mucho tiempo. Esas personas son dos buenos amigos que nunca olvidaremos y que esperamos que nos inviten gratis a su casa de Nueva York_—_tras una risa general, Yamato miró a Mimi y a Taichi y sentenció_—_. Por Taichi y Mimi va esta canción.

Comenzó la canción tras un aplauso general por el que Mimi se sintió un poco avergonzada por ser protagonista. Miró a Taichi y se sonrió enternecida. Sabía que el chico se había emocionado aunque no diera señal de ello y le abrazó. Era la primera canción que había compuesto Yamato, que ambos habían oído aquella vez en el pub irlandés.

Era horrible. Iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no quería. Se dio cuenta entonces que de verdad se iban, que no volvería a vivir momentos como ese y que se quedaban los demás atrás. Había pensado en ello, claro que sí, pero hasta ese momento no se daba cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía en ese aspecto.

Entonces tuvo clara una cosa. "Volveremos a Tokio", se juró a sí misma, "aunque sea lo último que pueda hacer en mi vida". Después de tener eso seguro, se abrazó a todos sus amigos y se dispuso a recordar esa última melodía y momento que no volvería a darse.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y habían llegado al aeropuerto. Se habían abierto ya las cabinas de facturación de equipaje de su vuelo con destino al aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York, pero se resistían a moverse.

Allí se encontraban con sus maletas por el suelo y una cantidad de paquetes que debían facturar con ellos. El resto ya iban a mandárselo en vuelos y barcos de mercancías, como la moto de Taichi, que se había negado en rotundo a desprenderse de ella y había pagado él mismo su facturación para que llegara una semana después que él.

Todos estaban allí. Los padres de Taichi con Hikari y Daisuke, Sora y Yamato con Koushiro y Miyako, nadie había querido perderse ese momento y como habían podido, habían ido todos al aeropuerto.

Habían pasado toda la noche juntos por las calles de Tokio y habían ido sólo por casa en busca del equipaje para irse directamente al aeropuerto. Los padres de Taichi habían aparecido por allí a las siete y media a traer con el coche los últimos paquetes que quedaban.

Los pasajeros iban de un lado a otro sin reparar en ellos, aunque Mimi pensaba que en ese momento, todo el mundo había reparado en que eran un grupo especialmente deprimido. Podía ver a Hikari entre sus padres y Daisuke, con los ojos enrojecidos, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Sora y Yamato estaban con ellos, pero tampoco decían nada y no era por la falta de sueño y Koushiro se dejaba abrazar por Miyako, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento pero él no decía nada.

Mientras ellos se miraban unos a otros sin hacer nada, la cola de pasajeros con el mismo destino que ellos, comenzaba a hacerse más grande y decidieron ir facturar cuanto antes para estar todos juntos.

Taichi y su padre llevaron todas las cosas a la cabina y Mimi les acompañó para tomar su billete. La cola no era tan larga como parecía antes, pero mientras esperaban Mimi cabeceaba en el hombro de su novio, luchando con el sueño que comenzaba a atacarla. Tenía que estar despierta, ya tendría tiempo de dormir en el avión y en su casa… Casa… ¡qué poco veía su casa de Nueva York como tal! Su casa siempre sería el piso que compartía con Hikari y Sora…

_ —_Vamos, Mimi_—_dijo de pronto Taichi, señalándole que ya era su turno.

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta el mostrador donde una simpática japonesa les sonreía mientras cogía su equipaje y lo iba colocando en la barra para que fuera pasando. No fue una acción muy pesada. En un momento, ya había facturado todo y tenían en sus manos sus billetes con los asientos asignados. Volvieron con los demás.

Dieron las nueve. Ya tenían que marcharse a buscar la entrada de embarque y Mimi sentía que se estaba ahogando de pena. Taichi bajó la mirada y dijo muy serio:

_ —_Creo que ya tenemos que irnos.

Todos asintieron sin más. Fueron despidiéndose de todos lentamente sin armar mucho escándalo, hasta que llegó el turno de despedirse de Hikari.

La joven se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor durante un segundo antes de romper a llorar y lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él también la abrazó, se sentía muy mal por tener que despedirse de su querida hermana, pero se separó un poco de ella y le dijo:

_ —_¡Eh! Nada de llorar, Kari… En quince días nos volveremos a ver.

_ —_Pero estarás lejos después_—_contestó ella más triste.

_ —_Puedes venirte a vernos cuando quieras_—_repuso su hermano acariciando su rostro_—_. El mundo es muy pequeño y lo sabes.

Eso pareció reconfortar un poco a chica, pero no del todo. Mimi también se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo. Se iba a separar de su querida Hikari, de esa encantadora chiquilla que tantos problemas había tenido para ser un poco feliz y que había sido tan buena y cariñosa con ella… Pero Taichi tenía razón, el mundo era muy pequeño y podrían verse si era lo que querían.

Llegó entonces el momento de Sora. Ella no decía nada, pero sus ojos le decían cuán triste se sentía, la abrazó una vez más y sintió la fuerza de sus brazos también rodeándola. Sora, la fuerte y a la vez delicada Sora, había aprendido de la vida tanto con ella y había madurado tanto junto a ella. Le debía tanto a aquella chica, que le pesaba mucho más de lo que pensaba separarse de ella.

Sora se separó y sonrió. Parecía que una lágrima había burlado su control y ahora recorría el camino de sus mejillas para perderse en su barbilla. Hikari entonces también se unió al abrazo, habían sido compañeras, aliadas, confidentes y sobre todo amigas. Ellas habían sido sus mejores amigas.

_ —_Os… os echaré mucho de menos_—_fue lo único que Mimi pudo decir_—_. Gracias por ser vosotras.

Pero tuvieron que separarse aunque no querían, se despidieron de todos después una vez en general y empezaron a encaminarse en dirección a la zona de tránsito. Todos se quedaron juntos viéndoles marcharse, pero ellos no se atrevieron a mirar atrás.

Mimi miró a su novio, que se le notaba en los ojos que quería volver a mirar atrás para verlos por última vez. Ella le tomó de la mano y le dijo:

_ —_Date la vuelta, Tai. No es un adiós definitivo, es un simple hasta luego. Te juro que volveremos a vivir en Japón, te lo juro de verdad.

Taichi sonrió ante sus palabras y la besó largamente en los labios antes de decir:

_ —_Eso también te lo prometo yo.

Se dieron la vuelta a la vez y dijeron adiós por última vez antes de perderse definitivamente entre la marea de personas que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Ellos les devolvieron la despedida y también entonces lo supieron. Aunque fuera impreciso el futuro a partir de ese momento, supieron que no sería definitiva su despedida, que volvería a vivir todos juntos otra vez una vida loca en Japón.

FIN

**Bueno, creo que ya está… Aún me siento bastante triste, pero bueno, aún queda una cosa más, así que me adelantaré.**

**En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos vosotros por haberme leído y, aunque no sepa nada de vosotros, os habéis tomado muchas molestias en leerme y os estoy muy agradecida.**

**Después, quiero agradecer a aquellos que, aparte de leerme, me han dejado algún comentario o me han seguido comentando hasta el final todo lo que les parecía bien o mal. Ellos son MimiCullen, Zulema, lokaria Akire, digimon4ever, RenxRi, Reiko-01, joagirl, Don'tbother. Ala, ale-prinz, CieloCriss, nOck-nOck, dark-fallen-angel91, Nailea, Puchisko, Yukino-de-Kurama, taimiforever, Fumiku Mishiru, Kaori18, alguien, crazy15, bella.06, Meems Asakura, Mizh-n-Rozh, Chizuma, SoraandYama, Jeza626, Akari, TakariGold, AlexandraEAC, RRBZfanX3, Aiko Iwakura. Puppy25nov, lov3kizhu, Tsukimine12, hola, Maria09, Hikari Andrea, It's a hysteria in me, Escipion, Anonimo, juedn, funny-chan 88, takari4ever, neorosemon, 0, MeliLove010, Valerie Longo, Andrea, Mariana, comosea y aufdass.**

**Creo que no me olvido de nadie.**

**Y por último y no menos importante, quiero agradecer toda la paciencia que ha tenido y todas sus ganas de matarme reprimidas a SoraTakenouchii, a la que agradezco que desde el capítulo 1 hasta ahora siempre esté ahí dejando un comentario. ¡Gracias! Y por estar todo el día detrás de mí haciéndome escribir y corrigiéndome todo lo malo gracias a mi hermana pequeña Nais.**

**Eso es todo. Nos leemos en el epílogo.**


	38. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino que es de Akiyoshi Hongo y la Toei Animation**

EPILOGO: Cinco años después.

El tiempo estaba imposible, se decía Mimi Tachikawa mientras conducía en dirección al aeropuerto Kennedy, sintiendo aquella maldita tromba de agua que acababa de sorprenderla en mitad de un atasco. No podía avanzar, la calle estaba atestada y no veía nada aunque el parabrisas funcionase a toda velocidad, porque la cortina de agua sobre su luna volvía a aparecer como si nunca hubiera desaparecido.

Consultó su reloj y resopló cabreada, eran las ocho y media. Quedaban aún cinco horas para tomar su vuelo a Tokio, pero pensaba que al paso que iban, se quedarían estancados para siempre.

_—_¡Qué tiempo tan espantoso!_—_oyó en el lado del copiloto a Yagami Hikari, su cuñada, que parecía disgustada y emitía maldiciones por doquier_—_. A este paso hasta perdemos el avión.

_—_No seas tan melodramática_—_contestó Mimi mientras sacaba de la guantera un pintalabios y se ponía frente del espejo a pasárselo por los labios, ante la mirada divertida de Hikari_—_¿Qué? No nos movemos.

Hikari se echó a reír y vio que la fila de coches que les precedían comenzaba a avanzar y se lo señaló con el dedo, emocionada. Mimi contempló la luna del coche y vio que la lluvia había amainado y ya se podía conducir con más facilidad, así que metió tercera antes de pisar el acelerador y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

Cuando logró tomar la salida al aeropuerto, comenzó a recibir una llamada entrante al móvil. Hikari lo conectó al manos libres del coche y enseguida oyeron la inconfundible voz de Yagami Taichi, novio de Mimi y ya prometido:

_—_¿Mimi?_—_oyó su voz al otro lado.

_—_Hola cariño_—_contestó ella mientras miraba al frente sonriente_—_. Estamos tu hermana y yo en el coche en dirección a Kennedy.

_—_¿Ya estáis ahí?_—_preguntó extrañado_—_. Pero vuestro avión sale a las doce y algo, o eso creo.

_—_Sí, bueno_—_contestó ella_—_, pero es que hemos pillado caravana por la lluvia. Acabamos de salir de ella.

_—_Aquí hace muy bueno_—_contestó él oyéndolo reír_—_. Desde que vine apenas ha llovido, es algo inusual en estas fechas. Espero que no entre un ciclón para la boda.

Las dos se miraron asustadas por la idea. Mimi cruzó los dedos mirando a Hikari en busca de buena suerte y ella la secundó. La boda de Yamato y Sora no podía salir mal, debía ser perfecta, ellos había trabajado mucho para ello.

Aún recordaba cuando se enteró de la noticia por medio de Sora. Parecía muy emocionada y nerviosa, tanto que hasta la amenazó con no regalarle nada por Navidad si se le ocurría no ir. Desde entonces no paraba, sonreía cada poco y la llamaba de Nueva York como una loca, importando poco la hora para hacerle preguntas de todo tipo. Era la típica novia paranoica y eso era muy raro en ella.

Sin embargo, en lugar de molestarse por las repetidas llamadas, Mimi estaba encantada. Parecía que era ella la que se casaba y constantemente daba consejos a la novia y miraba vestidos de novia para sacarle fotos y mandárselos a Sora. Pero sobre todo, lo que solía hacer todo el tiempo era insinuar constantemente a su novio que quería casarse, consideraba que ellos también estaban en una edad propicia para el matrimonio y siempre se lo hacía saber cuando tenía oportunidad.

Por ello, un buen día, Taichi había aparecido por el apartamento que ambos compartían desde hacía medio año con un enorme anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo. Él nunca habría hecho algo así, pero conociendo a la chica con la que compartía su vida desde hacía cinco años, sabía que eso sería lo más apropiado. Cumplió con sus sueños, claro que sí, pero como siempre, a medias.

Mientras giraba sin demasiado fuerza el volante en cuanto vio un cartel informativo sobre la dirección del aparcamiento, torció la boca hacia arriba en forma de sonrisa pero sin llegar a reírse. Fue un momento cómico cuando lo vio frente a la cama de su habitación de pie, tieso como un palo y vestido de deporte con el pelo congelado por el frío que hacía y temblando de frío mientras trataba de hacerse el macho. Ella le miraba preocupada porque creía que le iba a pasar algo, pero de pronto, comenzó a decir:

_—_¡Mimi! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aquello la dejó de piedra. Su novio se lo había dicho de corrido y sin tomarse un momento para tomar aire, le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no sabía que decir, pero él interpretó mal el gesto y se apresuró a buscar algo en el bolsillo:

_—_¡Perdón, que se me había olvidado!_—_dijo mientras abría una cajita donde le esperaba un anillo de oro con brillantes incrustados, después de encontrar toda la atención de la chica en él, añadió_—_. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo, Mimi? Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se emocionó, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse ante la mirada atónita del chico que aún permanecía allí congelado y con el anillo en la mano. No era la proposición más romántica, pero sin duda, era lo que realmente se esperaba de él. Así que dejó de reírse, dejó que el chico se lo ajustara en el dedo y le dio un largo beso lleno de amor, para finalmente, decirle que sí:

_—_Sin embargo_—_comenzó a decirle ella mirándole de arriba abajo con una sonrisita en la cara_—_. Espero que no se te ocurriese entrar en la joyería así… Seguro que te tomaban por un delincuente.

_—_Ahora entiendo por qué me miraban tan raro_—_dijo él mirando a la nada confuso para reírse y decir_—_¿Estás contenta?

_—_Mucho_—_dijo ella abrazándole pero añadió_—_, pero ¿eres consciente de que durante todo este tiempo va a ser todo monopolizado por la boda?

_—_Soy consciente_—_contestó él_—_, así que como dices que da mala suerte que un novio se entere de los preparativos de una boda, yo me mantendré al margen y sólo me compraré mi traje.

Ella le dio un beso y mientras comenzaba a perder sus manos por su camiseta de deporte empapada y la subía hasta hacerla desaparecer de su cuerpo, empezó a besarle por el pecho:

_—_No te lo crees ni tú_—_fue lo que único que dije antes de reírse y seguir con su labor.

Sonrió con maldad por ello. Aún no habían planeado ninguna fecha para la boda por motivos laborales, pero Taichi le había prometido que lo fijarían cuando volvieran de Tokio y eso le hacía más ilusión.

Su novio estaba en Tokio ahora desde hacía unas semanas y había logrado un permiso de tres días por la boda de sus dos mejores amigos. Desde que había logrado acabar el curso en la escuela de diplomacia estaba como en una nube. Se acordaba del primer año que aún le tenía algo de resquemor a Derecho y un nulo nivel en inglés, ahora había sido el que mejores notas había sacado. Fue contratado en el consulado japonés para ir escalando puestos poco a poco y hablaba japonés, inglés, francés y un poco de español. Se sentía tan orgullosa de él…

Mimi dejó de pensar en el pasado cuando Hikari levantó el dedo y le informó que había un buen lugar para aparcar mientras lo señalaba. Ella sonrió y miró la plaza que le tocaba, así se lo daría a Michael para que lo fuese a buscar después. Ambas salieron y tomaron las maletas. Mientras, Mimi miraba cómo había aparcado su coche y comenzó a expresar su felicidad en voz alta a propósito de lo bien que lo había acoplado entre los dos coches que había y que Taichi se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

Hikari se dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda para que parara y ambas se perdieron por el gran aeropuerto apresurándose.

De pronto, volvió a oír el teléfono sonar y lo cogió con rapidez. Al momento oyó la voz de Michael diciendo:

_—_¡Mimi, estamos en un atasco!

_—_¿Por la lluvia?_—_preguntó Mimi consultando su reloj.

_—_No, por una manifestación en el puente de Brooklyn que no nos dejan pasar_—_contestó Michael mientras susurraba algo a alguien que estaba al lado_—_. Dice Stacey que parece que los policías han logrado despejarlo. En serio, que me parece muy bien que se manifiesten, yo mismo estuve dando el coñazo frente a Wall Street el otro día, pero otra cosa es que bloqueen el puente.

_—_Ya_—_contestó Mimi sonriente_—_. Cuando te molesta a ti está mal, ya veo lo que te importa. Estamos ya en el aeropuerto, os esperamos para que vengas a recoger mi coche.

Colgó y siguieron caminando en la dirección indicada mientras Mimi le contaba todo lo que Michael le había dicho.

Casi una hora después, Michael y Stacey hicieron su aparición por la terminal corriendo sin parar y sorteando maletas que se les ponían delante como obstáculos. Mimi los vio y pensó que una mujer embarazada como era Stacey, no debería ir dando saltos de ese tipo a riesgo de caerse. Pero tampoco se sorprendía, ni aun cuando supo que se había quedado embarazada, no dejaba de subirse a las escaleras o de subirse a un avión, sólo que con casi nueve meses, ya pensaba que debería ver que era peligroso.

Llegaron a su altura y Michael comenzó a regañar a su mujer por hacer cosas tan imprudentes, pero ella no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso. Ella los miraba discutir de aquella forma en la que no existía reproche ni bronca auténtica, desde que había vuelto de Japón hacía ya cinco años, nunca los había visto discutir en serio, ni tener crisis y cuando se casaron, hacía unos pocos meses desde que Stacey se quedó embarazada, parecía que aún se llevaban mucho mejor. Le recordaba a cuando era ella la que salía con él, nada había cambiado en la forma de ser de Michael.

_—_Sentimos llegar tarde_—_dijo Michael saludando a las dos chicas que les devolvían el saludo con una sonrisa

Stacey les dio un abrazo a las dos como le permitía su ya abultada tripa y ellas se lo devolvieron. Nunca se había sentido tan contenta como el día que ambas hablaron de todo lo que había pasado y se habían reconciliado. Parecía que aquella amistad que habían forjado desde el instituto rota por un hombre, había renacido de sus cenizas de una manera mucho más fuerte y duradera, sin que ya nada pudiera entrometerse entre ellas.

Cuando Taichi llegó a Nueva York junto con ella, los dos fueron los primeros en ser presentados y desde entonces, había ido a muchos sitios en parejas e incluso fueron ambos invitados a la boda de Michael y Stacey. Parecía que Michael no le guardaba ningún rencor a Taichi, ni el propio japonés parecía sentirse amenazado por el norteamericano.

_—_¿Cuándo vais a volver a Nueva York?_—_preguntó Stacey dejándose coger por su ahora marido.

_—_Confío que por lo menos yo esté de vuelta en un par de semanas_—_contestó Mimi_—_. Hikari ya finalizó el año que tenía aquí como beca para estudiar inglés y Taichi aún tiene que arreglar unos asuntos para poder volver.

_—_Más te vale estar aquí cuando me libre de esto_—_dijo Stacey señalando su embarazo.

Se echó a reír al oírla, ¿cómo podía ser tan bruta hablando de lo que sería su propio hijo? Aunque en el fondo no debería sorprenderla, ya que llevaba llamándolo de ese modo desde el día que supo que estaba esperando un hijo, seguramente debía de ser bastante engorroso estar nueve meses así y tendría muchas ganas de ver a su bebé aparte de librarse de la tripa. Así que no se lo tuvo en cuenta y solamente acarició la superficie abultada de su amiga y dijo:

_—_Estaré aquí aunque tenga que cruzar el Pacífico a nado y recorrerme Estados Unidos de lado a lado a pata. Te lo prometo.

_—_Tampoco es eso_—_contestó ella sonriente_—_. Me conformo con que cruces el océano a nado.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Pero al momento, Hikari le indicó a Mimi que ya debían marcharse y se despidieron de la pareja que se quedaron esperando a que se perdieran entre la maraña de personas que iban al mismo lugar.

* * *

Doce horas después y dos escalas en Dallas y otra extraña en Pekín, las dos ya por fin se encontraban saliendo de la zona de tránsito. Pronto vieron a tres figuras reconocibles que las esperaban con la palabra "Yankis" escrita en un cartón de cereales por detrás, no podían ser otras personas.

Podía distinguir al más alto de los tres, su novio Yagami Taichi, que se encontraba vestido de traje, seguramente porque acababa de salir del Consulado, ya no tenía aquel pelo tan desordenado, se lo había cortado y parecía mucho más adulto que cuando tenía veinte años, estaba más guapo que nunca. Al otro lado, estaba Motomiya Daisuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ver a Hikari después de seis meses que él había estado en Nueva York. Había engordado bastante desde que dejó el fútbol y se había cortado el pelo. Y por último, en medio de los dos hombres, estaba Takenouchi Sora. Su querida Sora, más bajita que los chicos y con el pelo más largo recogido como lo llevaba su madre siempre, con ese cartón entre las manos y una amplia sonrisa. Iba vestida muy elegante, con una ropa que había diseñado ella que le quedaba estupenda.

Desde que Sora visitó París junto con Yamato y descubrió la ciudad catalogada como "la capital de la moda", no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esas boutiques de moda con distintos sellos y volvió a Tokio con una idea clara que replantearía su vida para siempre. Quería ser diseñadora de moda. Y desde entonces, no cesó. Consiguió ingresar en la escuela de moda de Tokio y, junto a otros estudiantes, fundaron una escuela de diseño de kimonos japoneses. Sora siempre le contó a ella que su afición desmedida por todas las cosas japonesas había sido la que la había inspirado para crear kimonos que captaran la atención de los mercados occidentales y más o menos, gracias a Internet, cada vez eran más demandados sus diseños. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con nada como con ese arte.

Sora se acercó a ellas y las abrazó con cariño, siendo correspondida por las dos, hacia un año que no la veía y ya se echaban de menos. Se la veía radiante, feliz, más guapa que nunca. Se notaba que pasaba por uno de los momentos más felices de su vida y por nada del mundo la dejarían sola.

También saludaron a sus respectivas parejas. Hikari abrazó con fuerza a su novio, ya que era la que más tiempo llevaba sin verle y Mimi le dio un cariñoso beso para luego perderse por el enorme aeropuerto. Aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

_—_¿Ya sabes que Taichi está viviendo con nosotros, no?_—_dijo Sora sonriente.

_—_Pues claro que vivo con vosotros_—_contestó él indignado_—_. Como que os estoy pagando el viaje de bodas por la maldita habitación.

_—_¡Qué exagerado eres, diplomático!_—_dijo ella dándole palmaditas en el hombro_—_. Si tienes un sueldo que ya quisiéramos Yamato y yo.

_—_Tampoco es tanto_—_contestó él_—_. Y no soy diplomático. Yo trabajo en el Consulado de Japón en Estados Unidos y ni siquiera tengo un cargo importante.

Mientras Taichi trataba de explicarse cómo podía, Sora se reía de él y de su traje que no le quedaba bien, según ella. Salieron del aeropuerto hasta llegar al coche que había alquilado Taichi para estar por Tokio, que era pequeño y de color negro. Se fueron en dirección al nuevo piso en el que vivían Yamato y Sora desde hacía unos meses y allí sería donde viviría junto con Taichi hasta que se volviese a su casa. Se acordó sin darse cuenta del piso que compartió con Sora y Hikari y preguntó:

_—_¿Qué pasó al final con nuestro piso?

_—_Bueno…_—_contestó Sora un tanto entristecida_—_. El viejo nos hizo una oferta que fuimos incapaces de aceptar… ya sabes que últimamente con la boda y demás no tenemos mucho dinero, así que… se lo vendió a otra persona. Lo siento.

Mimi no dijo nada. Pensó en ese piso donde se conocieron todos, donde las tres habían vivido durante todos esos meses, donde les habían pasado tantas cosas que no volverían a ocurrir más. Se sintió apenada y Hikari lo notó porque le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero no parecía animarla. Era como si hubiera olvidado algo importante y lo necesitase con mucha urgencia, un vacío bastante desolador.

Llegaron a la zona de edificios donde vivía Sora con Yamato y se quedaron allí Sora y Mimi porque Taichi aún tenía que llevar a su hermana y Daisuke a casa de este último, ya que Hikari quería ver a la madre de su novio cuanto antes.

Las dos se internaron en el modesto edificio en el que sus dos amigos compartían su vida. Era un barrio de clase media donde vivían más o menos desahogados, pero que esperaban poder dejar cuando ganasen un poco más de dinero:

_—_¿No está Yamato?_—_preguntó Mimi extrañada de no encontrarle.

_—_Se encuentra en la facultad de Físicas dando una conferencia a no sé cuántos alumnos_—_contestó ella orgullosa.

Yamato había dejado la música. Fue algo que en su momento era algo inconcebible para todos cuando se enteraron un año después de que ambos estuvieran en Estados Unidos. Él decidió dejarlo todo por centrarse en su carrera y ahora estudiaba para ser doctor en Física mientras realizaba investigaciones con un grupo de compañeros acerca del espacio en una base de operaciones espaciales para descubrir más cosas sobre Marte. Estaba muy orgulloso de su decisión y parecía no haberle afectado nada no ser músico.

Dejaron las cosas y se quedaron sentadas en el sofá que sus amigos tenían en un pequeño y acogedor salón donde realmente no cabía gran cosa, era lo que tenían esos pequeños pisos de Tokio. Mimi volvió a recordar de forma inconsciente su anterior piso. Como era más antiguo, aún era más grande que ese con un salón que era como ese y la habitación de Sora y Yamato juntas.

_—_No es tan grande como nuestro piso_—_contestó Sora adivinando sus pensamientos_—_. Pero mientras nuestra situación financiera no sea mejor, no podemos hacer nada. Lo siento.

_—_No pasa nada_—_contestó Mimi tratando de reconfortarla_—_. Si ya ves, sólo es una casa más de todas en las que viviremos…

_—_No trates de engañarme_—_respondió Sora mirándola a los ojos_—_. Sé que deseabas que nos hubiéramos podido quedar con él… La verdad es que yo también y Hikari… Pero, os prometo que volveré a intentarlo las veces que haga falta. Ese piso será nuestro como sea.

Mimi sonrió un poco más animada. No quería que Sora estuviera acosando a los nuevos compradores con constantes ofertas y llamadas telefónicas por el piso, pero sí que deseaba poder volver a poner los pies en ese piso de estudiantes.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero Sora no era capaz de estarse quieta. Se levantaba y se sentaba tantas veces que hasta ella se sentía cansada. La tomó del brazo cuando pensaba levantarse a por otra cosa y volvió a sentarla en el sofá para decirle:

_—_¿Qué te pasa? Deja de levantarte tanto.

_—_Lo siento_—_contestó la susodicha mientras colocaba las manos de un lado a otro sin decidirse por ninguna forma en concreto_—_. Es que últimamente estoy muy nerviosa y no soy capaz de estarme quieta.

_—_¿Estás nerviosa por la boda?_—_le preguntó ella sonriente al notar cómo se ruborizaba.

_—_Bueno… la verdad es que…_—_comenzó a decir, pero al final se puso seria y dijo_—_. Para qué te voy a engañar. Estoy muerta de miedo y nervios.

Mimi se acercó a ella enternecida y la abrazó con mucha ternura. Podía notar lo tensa que estaba su amiga por todos los acontecimientos que le venían encima y lo nerviosa que se encontraba por la fuerza con la que la abrazaba. Lo comprendía, debía de sentirse dividida entre la emoción y el temor a que algo saliese mal. Pero sabía que no iba a pasar nada malo, que todo iba a salir estupendamente y que ella y Yamato estaban tan hechos el uno para el otro que era imposible que algo pudiera hacer que ese día fuera malo.

_—_Todo saldrá bien, ya verás_—_contestó ella acariciando su pelo con cariño_—_. Yo estaré ahí ultimando todos los detalles y será perfecto. La mejor boda de la historia.

_—_¿Seguro?_—_preguntó Sora con una ceja arqueada_—_¿Mejor que la macro boda que vas hacer tú con Taichi y sus ingresos millonarios? No lo creo.

_—_Taichi no gana tanto_—_dijo ella restando importancia_—_, y nuestra boda no será tan voluptuosa como tú crees que será. Nos casamos gracias a mi padre y al señor Yagami, nosotros aún pagamos la hipoteca de nuestro piso enano de Nueva York…

_—_A mí mientras hagáis barra libre me vale_—_contestó ella y luego bajó la cabeza para decir_—_. Gracias por comprenderme, Mimi. No te imaginas lo que te eché de menos.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio una vez más abrazadas, Mimi tratando de reconfortar a su querida amiga y Sora dejándose mirar por la americana y notando cómo el agobio comenzaba a hacerse más llevadero aunque no terminase. Pero estaba mucho más aliviada de poder habérselo hecho a saber a una de sus mejores amigas en el mundo.

Mimi por su parte, abrazaba con fuerza a Sora, pensando que ella también pasaría por algo así y sonrió para sí misma contenta. Sabía que todo saldría bien y que Yamato y Sora podría estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

"Sí, quiero", eso fue lo último que Sora dijo antes de ser declarada oficialmente mujer de Ishida Yamato. Después de eso, se besaron con tanto amor que hasta ella misma podía apreciarlo. Por fin sus dos amigos podían ver cómo su amor crecía hasta el punto de iniciar una nueva vida de matrimonio que, aunque para ella ya eran como un matrimonio desde hacía ya dos años que vivían juntos y habían pagado ese piso entre los dos.

Los dos estaban uno enfrente del otro mirándose con una sonrisa en la cara que delataba lo felices que se sentían en ese momento. Yamato estaba guapísimo, con la edad parecía haber mejorado físicamente y habían madurado sus facciones a la vez que su edad y Sora había sorprendido a todos los invitados por lo preciosa que estaba, cómo se había arreglado el pelo o lo original que era su vestido de bodas diseñado entre ella y sus compañeros de trabajo. Ella se había quedado totalmente impresionada cuando se lo enseñó por primera vez y más cuando se lo vio puesto. Estaba tan guapa que apenas podía mirar a otro lado que no fuera a ella.

Todos habían sido testigos del enlace. Takenouchi Toshiko estaba sentada junto a Takaishi Natsuko e Ishida Hiroaki en la primera fila, terriblemente emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos que surcaban su rostro, que hasta entonces le había parecido imperturbable.

Takeru estaba al lado de su madre, también estaba muy guapo y elegante, se parecía más a su hermano que cuando le conoció la primera vez, salvo por sus rasgos más suaves y más juveniles. Seguía en París viviendo y trabajaba en un periódico como becario, pero parecía que le iba bien. Una vez, la había llamado a Nueva York hablando emocionado sobre un proyecto de escrito acerca de sus vidas en Japón, le dijo que quería ser escritor, que le llamaban las letras y que consideraba que su vida había sido como una novela.

Ella no pudo evitar darle la razón porque así había sido. Catherine de la Fountaine, nada más llegar a París de vuelta, comenzó a buscarle. Se conocieron un buen día en una biblioteca cuando ella ya pensaba que no le encontraría y comenzaron a salir. Fue algo precipitado y claramente no lo habían pensado antes, pero comenzaron a salir y estuvieron juntos durante casi un año. Luego lo dejaron y volvieron a salir más veces hasta que la cosa no pudo continuar, así que decidieron quedar como amigos. Catherine ahora vivía con su novio en París y Takeru con sus abuelos al otro lado.

No parecía tan afectado por no estar con la francesa que como cuando estuvo con Hikari, pero aún así la había querido mucho y se lo había hecho saber a ella en varias ocasiones. Sabía que le a él le hubiera gustado que Catherine hubiese estado allí con él.

Mimi volvió la vista y vio a Hikari junto con Daisuke abrazados con la mirada fija en la escena que ocurría enfrente de ellos. Hikari se llevaba los dedos de su mano derecha para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y su novio pasaba una mano por su espalda reconfortándola. Habían tenido también muchas crisis y rupturas durante esos cinco años, pero cada día tenía más claro que entre ellos existía el hilo rojo del destino por el que no importaba donde se dirigieran, siempre volverían a estar juntos.

De pronto, notó una mano sobre su hombro y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de felicidad de Taichi. Iba tan guapo como siempre y parecía muy emocionado por la boda de sus amigos, lo supo rápidamente cuando le dijo:

_—_Cuando volvamos los dos a Nueva York nos casaremos. Te lo juro.

_—_Espero que así sea_—_contestó ella abrazándole.

Koushiro estaba al lado de Taichi y sonrió al verlo así. Él también había crecido mucho, en contra de las teorías de sus amigos hace años de que se quedaría enano para su edad y su rostro ya no era ese de adolescente-adulto que era antes, ya había madurado. Koushiro había triunfado por encima de los demás, su talento para los ordenadores había sido rápidamente descubierto y, nada más licenciarse en la Ingeniería Informática, fue contratado en una importante empresa japonesa y desde hacía dos años trabajaba allí ganando mucho más que Taichi. Pero él nunca se burló de ellos ni lo recordaba con retintín, nunca había sido un chico así, al contrario, él se alegraba de los logros laborales de sus mejores amigos.

La única pega de todo lo que había pasado esos cinco años era que él y Miyako ya no estaban juntos. Lo dejaron un año después de que se fuera a Estados Unidos cuando ya llevaban varios meses viviendo los chicos al lado de ellas y el responsable de todo eso tenía nombre y apellido: Ichijoji Ken.

Era increíble pensar en ello, pero así había sido. Miyako había conocido a Ken en una etapa mucho más amable y formal que la que ella lo había conocido, un comportamiento que seguramente la vecina de abajo había sacado a golpe de denuncias. Un buen día, ella le había dicho que quería a Koushiro, pero que no funcionaba, que pertenecían a mundos muy distintos y que no podía seguir así. Días después, Sora le contó que Miyako lo había dejado con Koushiro y dos meses después, que salía con Ken.

Mimi no buscó a Miyako entre la multitud, ella estaba de viaje con su marido desde hacía un mes. No había venido a la boda y no le había preguntado a Sora si la había invitado, después de lo de Koushiro las relaciones con Sora y Hikari no eran tan fuertes como antes.

Pero la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de Koushiro la hacía sonreír por él, era su prometida también y llevaban juntos desde hacía unos años, eran tal para cual los dos y se alegraba de que su amigo hubiese encontrado a alguien después de todo.

_—_Mimi_—_la llamó de pronto Taichi tomándola de la mano_—_. Sora viene hacia aquí.

Ella sonrió y se levantó para reunirse con su amiga y abrazarla con mucho cariño junto con Hikari. Había echado mucho de menos vivir con aquellas dos chicas durante esos cinco años y, aunque sabía que no volvería a vivir esos años en su vida, se alegraba de poder tenerlas al lado para poder rememorarlo toda la vida.

_—_Estoy muy feliz_—_les dijo Sora emocionada.

_—_Nosotras también_—_contestó Hikari abrazándola con cariño.

_—_Gracias por estar_—_dijo Sora tan bajito que sólo pudieron oírla las dos chicas.

_—_Estaremos siempre_—_contestó Mimi también conmovida como una de sus mejores amigas.

Se volvieron a abrazar las tres y Mimi sintió deseos de echarse a llorar por millonésima vez. Las bodas siempre eran muy emotivas, pero lo era aún más la boda de una amiga a la que le había costado ser tan feliz como había sido Sora.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por sus respectivas parejas. Yamato abrazó a las dos chicas también muy emocionado y se quedó entre Taichi y Koushiro. Cuando Takeru y Daisuke se unieron a la reunión improvisada, Yamato sonrió y dijo:

_—_¿Quién quiere comer y barra libre?

Todos se echaron a reír y salieron del recinto donde se encontraban para comenzar a ir marchándose al restaurante donde seguirían la fiesta después de haber visto cómo Sora y Yamato se unían en matrimonio.

Cuando Mimi se sentó en el coche junto con Taichi y sonrió al pensar en todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese día todos juntos.

"Y lo que nos queda por vivir", pensó finalmente con una sonrisa mientras volvía a acomodaba en su asiento de copiloto.

**FIN.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero empecé las clases y me bloqueé. Espero que os haya gustado mucho.**

**¡Un besazo!**


End file.
